Tout changer
by Lululadivine
Summary: La guerre est perdue. Lucifer a gagné. Mais est-ce vraiment la fin? "Tu peux encore tout changer, Dean, je sais que tu le peux".
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Alors, voilà une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans le crâne depuis un bout de temps et que j'ai décidé de mettre sur papier...Heu... écran. J'ai deux chapitres d'avance alors la parution ne sera pas très rapide mais pas trop lente non plus... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Elle est assez différente de ce que j'ai pu lire jusqu'ici. Assez originale même dans le contexte de la série.

Dois-je réellement dire que rien ne m'apparient? Oui? Bon alors... Rien ne m'appartient. Dean n'a pas voulu...Snif...

**Rating**: T pour le moment, peut-être M plus tard.

Peut-être un _Destiel_ dans plusieurs - beaucoup- de chapitres mais c'est à voir. Rien n'est moins sure. Les personnages ne seront peut-être pas d'accord.

Enjoy! Et Merci!

* * *

><p>Il n'avait jamais eu la foi.<p>

Jamais.

En tout cas, pas celle de Castiel, ni celle de sa mère. Il n'avait pas foi en Dieu. Il n'avait pas non plus la foi de son père, qui ne jurait que par la vengeance. Ou même celle de Sam, d'un jour retrouver une vie normale. Il ne partageait même pas celle des chasseurs, qui ne croyaient qu'en eux.

Il n'avait jamais connu qu'une seule et unique foi. Sa famille. Il croyait en sa famille. Il croyait en son frère. Il croyait en Bobby. Il croyait en Castiel, qui avait intégré depuis longtemps maintenant, le cercle très fermé des personnes auxquelles il confierait sa vie, voir même celle de Sam.

Mais sa foi était morte. Comme tout le reste.

- C'est fini... Murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse et éteinte. Nous avons perdu...

En fait, plus personne n'avait la foi. Quelle qu'elle soit. Le monde était à feu et à sang. Lucifer avait gagné.

- Oui, nous avons perdu... Lui répondit calmement Castiel tout en appuyant vainement sur sa blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais tout peut encore se jouer, Dean.

- De quoi tu parles? Souffla-t-il et sa voix lui semblait tellement lointaine.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de perdre, toi, Dean. Reprit Castiel et Dean aurait pu jurer qu'il brillait.

- Comprend pas...

- Tu va devoir tout changer... Je sais que tu le peux...

- Cas...Souffla seulement Dean avant de sombrer.


	2. Pierre angulaire

La première sensation qu'il perçut fut la chaleur. Une chaleur moelleuse et bienfaitrice. Comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis des années. Celle qui s'accompagnait de sécurité. Doucement, il sentit son corps reprendre vie. Ses membres picotèrent désagréablement, ils étaient endoloris et lourds, et il put presque sentir un léger courant électrique les parcourir, comme pour les animer de nouveau. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il était couché. Son visage reposait sur quelque chose de doux. De doux et de moelleux. Cela lui chatouillait la joue.

C'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience du silence et il ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux. Parce que depuis le début de l'apocalypse, le silence était synonyme de problèmes. Parce que dans les camps de réfugiés, personne ne dormait en même temps. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un en mouvement. Toujours quelqu'un qui pleurait, criait, tempêtait ou nettoyait son arme.

Il faisait sombre autour de lui. Pas obscur. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et il put discerner la forme de plusieurs meubles, de peluches et de jouets. Il était dans un lit et il se trouvait, apparemment, dans une chambre.

Et cela le frappa brusquement...il n'avait pas mal. Aucune douleur ne parcourait son corps pourtant mortellement blessé. Avec des mains pressées, il se mit à tâtonner son corps avant de se figer.

Son corps semblait différent. Plus...fin? Petit? Ses cuisses lui semblaient frêles et lisses, tandis que son ventre semblait trop tendre. Lentement, comme si le seul fait de voir ses mains allaient faire disparaître le moment présent, il les releva devant son visage. Tout comme son corps, elles étaient étrangement fines, petites et... jeunes?

- Pas possible...Lança-t-il tout haut et le son de sa voix le fit sursauter. Elle était fluette et haut perchée.

D'un mouvement, brusque cette fois-ci, il se jeta hors de ses couvertures et sauta littéralement vers la porte. A tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur et alluma dans la chambre. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder la pièce, il voulait juste un miroir.

Quand enfin il le trouva, il resta statufié. D'une main tremblante, il toucha sa joue et, en face de lui, son reflet l'imita. C'était une joue ronde. Une joue d'enfant dans un visage d'enfant. C'était un enfant qui le regardait avec étonnement dans le miroir. C'était un enfant qui se touchait la joue, devant lui. Un enfant.

L'air sembla se raréfier. Il était redevenu un _enfant_.

Les derniers mots de Castiel lui revinrent avec une violence inouïe et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il resta un moment mollement agenouillé dans cette -sa- chambre avant que quelqu'un n'en pousse la porte...

Dean se retourna prestement et son sang se figea dés l'instant où il vit la personne qui était entrée... Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs les plus vivaces, plus belle que lors de son incursion dans le passé. La maternité lui allait à ravir.

- Mon ange? Lui souffla sa mère. J'ai entendu du bruit depuis ma chambre... Tout va bien?

Le petit garçon qu'il était du cligner des yeux pour être sur de ce qu'il voyait. Etait-ce réellement sa mère qui se tenait devant lui? Ses longs cheveux blonds lui revenaient sur les épaules simplement, et son regard brun rayonnait d'amour.

- Dean? Ca va mon ange? Lui redemanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tout en entrant complètement dans la chambre.

La jeune femme s'accroupit en face de son fils, passa une main fraîche sur son front et voyant que celui-ci n'était pas chaud, la main finit sa course dans ses cheveux éparses. Un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de Mary avant qu'elle ne se penche sur son fils pour lui embrasser le front. C'est le contact des lèvres de sa mère qui sortit Dean de sa torpeur.

- Maman? Souffla-t-il et sa voix lui paraissait encore plus fragile que précédemment.

- Tu a l'air perdu, Dean... Tu as fais un cauchemar? Lui demanda-t-elle encore. Tu sais que papa a chassé les monstres sous ton lit hier, hein?

Le ton était rieur et la mine réconfortante et la jeune femme s'étonna de voir l'expression de son fils changer. Si jusqu'ici, il avait eu l'air confus, il était maintenant affreusement triste. Avant de changer encore une fois pour devenir urgente et anxieuse.

- On est le combien? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

- Quoi? Lui répondit sa mère.

- La date! On est le combien? Répéta-t-il.

- Le 2 novembre, Dean. On a même fêté les 6 mois de Sam, mon coeur...

Mary observa inquiète les traits de son fils s'affaisser pour s'endurcir par la suite. Si Mary devait être honnête, elle dirait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de son bambin. Mais l'instant ne dura qu'une seconde avant que le petit ne relève un regard fatigué et tout à fait neutre vers elle.

- Ca va, maman. Je vais me coucher maintenant, je suis fatigué.

Et l'enfant remonta docilement dans son lit, tira la couverture jusque sous son menton et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Mary cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de le border tendrement.

- Bonne nuit mon ange, à demain matin. Lui souffla-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Si sur le moment l'attitude de son fils l'avait interpellée, Mary aura tôt fait de l'oublier quand, le lendemain matin, c'est un enfant souriant qu'elle retrouvera. Elle oubliera cette soirée, où l'espace d'un instant elle n'avait pas reconnu son fils. Elle oubliera aussi que ce soir-là, son instinct de chasseuse, qu'elle tentait de faire taire depuis dix longues années – et la plupart du temps, elle y arrivait très bien - lui avait soufflé que quelque chose se tramait.

Et jamais Mary ne saura que c'est cette soirée-là, qu'elle perdit son fils. Elle perdit le petit être innocent et plein de vie et d'insouciance.

Son enfant était maintenant un adulte et un chasseur. Avec une mission plus importante que sa vie elle-même.

Quand Mary eut fermé la porte, Dean soupira lourdement tout en se redressant dans son lit. Il passa une main lourde et fatiguée sur son visage, geste très étonnant venant d'un petit garçon de 4 ans et descendit doucement de son lit.

Il fallait qu'il empêche Azazel d'approcher son frère. Car cette fois, Dean le savait, Castiel ne jouait pas. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une mission d'information ou de quoi que se soit d'autres. Il était là pour changer les choses, Cas lui-même le lui avait dit. La question était celle-ci: Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de 4 ans est sensé faire face à un démon?

La première chose à faire était certainement de protéger Sam de toutes les manières possibles. Dean espérait juste que sa mère gardait toujours une bonne réserve de sel quelque part. Il y avait certainement aussi un chapelet qui traînait quelque part avec lequel il pourrait bénir de l'eau. Même s'il ne savait pas si Azazel y serait sensible, c'était mieux que rien.

D'un pas décidé, le petit garçon sortit de son lit et se mit à fouiller sa chambre, à la recherche d'un marqueur épais. Il dessinerait des pièges à démon sous le lit de Sam et il se débrouillerait pour en tracer un juste devant sa chambre. Mais Dean se sentait malgré tout bien dépouillé, sans flingue, sans couteau magique, sans rien.

Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Lorsqu'il entra dans la nurserie, et s'approcha du berceau de Sam, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le bébé quelques secondes. Sam était un beau bébé, potelé, avec de bonnes joues toutes rouges. Un sourire apparut de lui-même sur ses lèvres alors qu'il frôlait le front de son frère, au travers des barreaux. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits.

En premier lieu, il devait s'assurer que ses parents étaient en sécurité. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et se dirigea vers la leur. Après avoir poussé délicatement la porte, il pu voir la forme du corps de sa mère étendue dans le lit. Satisfait, il referma la porte et se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'escalier. Son père se trouvait bien endormi dans le fauteuil du salon. Il ne s'attarda pas à la vue de son père. Il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

Il retourna rapidement dans la chambre de son frère, dessina une clé de Salomon juste devant la chambre – il pourra toujours la modifier pour n'en faire qu'un banal dessin d'enfant par la suite -, grimpa dans le berceau de son frère et se débrouilla pour graver le même symbole dans le bois sous le matelas.

Déjà bien essoufflé, Dean se mit à tracer autant de symboles qu'il connaissait susceptibles d'éloigner le démon. Quand il eut terminé – et que la chambre de son frère ressembla à un repère de chasseur paranoïaque-, il se dit que s'il survivait à cette nuit, il allait avoir droit à une magistrale punition de la part de ses parents.

Silencieusement, coincé dans le berceau de son frère, autour duquel il avait tracé un cercle de sel, il se mit à réciter un exorcisme. Et il se sentit bien ridicule. Espérait-il réellement combattre Azazel avec _ça?_

- Castiel, si tu m'entend ou que tu sois, s'il te plaît, aides-moi...Murmura-t-il doucement de sa voix fluette.

- Je suis là. Lui répondit une voix monocorde presque immédiatement.

- Nom de...! Bordel...T'as pas perdu tes habitudes, toi!

Castiel le regarda un moment, la tête penchée sur le côté. Et Dean se fit la réflexion que son langage allait être colorer pour un môme de quatre ans.

- T'es toujours en Jimmy? S'étonna le plus jeune. Il ne devrait pas être... Plus jeune? Demanda-t-il.

- En interférant dans le temps, j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses. J'ai pu garder ce véhicule, cela m'évitera d'avoir à appeler le Jimmy de ce monde.

- Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas modifier le cours du temps! Lança alors Dean.

- Comme vous dites... Au grands maux, les grands remèdes. J'ai choisi de modifier le temps, avec l'accord de mon Père.

- Avec l'accord de... Tu veux dire que le Boss, avec un grand B, était Ok?

- Exactement.

- Je pensais qu'il avait quitté le navire? S'exclama Dean.

- Je l'ai sentit approuver ma décision. Lui expliqua Castiel.

Dean paru septique un moment mais décida de ne pas relever. Il avait bien assez de soucis comme ça.

- Et tu sais comment aider un gosse de même pas cinq ans à combattre un des plus vieux démon?

Castiel pencha étrangement sa tête sur le côté, dardant un regard neutre sur le petit bonhomme qui se tenait fièrement devant lui, accroupi dans le berceau de son frère, une moue contrariée sur son visage enfantin.

- Tu n'a toujours pas la foi, Dean. Lui répondit simplement l'ange. De plus, tes parents dorment profondément, j'y ait veillé.

- Quoi? Mais...

Et avant que Dean ait pu terminer, Castiel s'était déjà envolé. Au sens propre du terme. Le garçon retint un juron, et vérifia pour l'énième fois si son cadet se portait bien. Tout en caressant doucement le ventre de son petit frère qui dormait à présent à poings fermé, il sentit quelque chose de plus dure, sous les couvertures, juste à côté du bébé. Intrigué, il souleva la légère couette et écarquilla les yeux devant les objets qui se trouvaient là.

- Cas... murmura-t-il alors qu'il toucha du bout des doigts le Colt et le couteau de Rubi.

Mais il déchanta bien vite quand il essaya de prendre le revolver. L'arme lui semblait atrocement lourde et elle l'était certainement pour les petits bras d'un enfant de 4 ans. Mais Dean étant Dean, sa détermination eut raison de l'arme qu'il parvint à poser sur le rebord du berceau. Le couteau quant à lui, fut glissé dans son bas de pyjama – même lui, Bon Dieu, pesait une tonne!-.

Bon... S'il devait réellement faire feu...Ben... Il ne savait pas où le recul l'entraînerait...

La nuit s'allongea doucement et Dean sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Si passer nombre de nuits blanches ne le dérangeait pas, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son corps. Il avait 4 ans, merde! Mais la ténacité avait toujours été une de ses principales qualités tout en étant son plus grand défaut. Il tint bon. Et s'imagina la scène qui n'allait pas tarder à se réaliser... Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pouvait s'en sortir. Mais il ne laisserait pas tomber son frère... Plus jamais.

Et puis, si Castiel avait brisé l'une des lois fondamentales de l'Univers juste pour le faire, lui, remonter le temps; c'était qu'il avait des chances, non?

Ses paupières commençaient à peser une tonne chacune quand l'air se refroidit et que l'horloge en forme d'oiseau sur le mur s'arrêta. Dean se re-concentra rapidement et resserra ses petits poings sur l'arme qui paraissait immense dans ses mains. D'une voix forte, il récita un puissant exorcisme que Castiel lui avait appris il y a maintenant déjà quelque temps...

L'air sembla se troubler, frissonner même alors qu'une ombre se forma devant la porte. Dean se força à prendre de longues et lentes respiration. La panique ne l'aidera pas plus à quatre ans qu'à trente.

L'ombre sembla se condenser pour former un homme juste au moment où Dean décida de se cacher sous la couverture, juste à côté de son petit frère. La surprise était toujours un avantage. Même contre les démons. La seule difficulté qu'il aurait, sera de lever le Colt assez rapidement pour maintenir cet avantage.

Dean cru entendre un léger rire et il pouvait très bien imaginer le sourire torve du démon. Il se rappelait encore de ses yeux jaunes avec une netteté incroyable.

- Sam... Sam... Sammy... Murmura une voix profonde.

Dean resserra sa poigne sur le Colt, se força à respirer calmement tout en se concentrant sur le bruit des pas du démon. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Castiel était avec lui. Il le savait. C'était étrange de se le dire mais l'ange avait acquis sa confiance et jamais il ne l'aurait placé dans pareille situation si elle était totalement désespérée.

Quand le démon ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas du berceau, il s'immobilisa. Dean entendit une sorte de grondement et il su qu'il avait repéré les pièges...

Profitant de sa distraction, Dean se redressa, tentant d'en faire autant avec l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains. Quand il fut enfin debout dans le berceau, le Colt bien en main, et pointé droit sur le démon, il s'autorisa un sourire. Azazel le regarda un instant, clairement étonné, avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur le pistolet.

- Ou as-tu eu ça? Gronda-t-il d'une voix mi-effrayée, mi-coléreuse. Qui es-tu? Souffla-t-il ensuite.

Dean se contenta de sourire avec dédain tout en appuyant sur la gâchette. Azazel eut partiellement le temps de l'éviter, et reçu la balle dans l'épaule. Le démon cria, recula de quelques pas et avisa l'état de la chambre. Des pièges étaient inscrit partout sur les murs, ce qui devait contribuer à l'affaiblir, assez en tout cas pour l'empêcher de franchir la ligne de sel qui entourait le berceau de l'enfant convoité. L'autre enfant tenait entre ses mains le mythique Colt et une clé de Salomon était dessinée sous le lit du bébé. Sans doute aussi dans le lit.

D'un geste rageur de la main, il envoya Dean percuter le mur. Le petit corps retomba mollement sur le sol dans un grand bruit sourd. En une enjambée, il était au-dessus de lui et le soulevait par le col.

- Qui es-tu, misérable, pour avoir cet arme? Ou l'as-tu eu? Que fait une demi-portion comme toi avec?

Dean, pantelant, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres, regarda le démon avec dédain et se contenta de lui cracher à la figure.

- Sale petite peste! Gronda Azazel en l'envoyant encore une fois rencontrer le mur.

Et alors que le démon se désintéressait de lui pour aller ramasser le Colt, Dean se redressa difficilement, le corps tremblant et douloureux. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal, tout comme sa sa cheville droite. Le sang pulsait contre ses tempes, et s'écoulait de son nez et de ses lèvres. Son corps d'enfant était incroyablement fragile.

Il retira le couteau de sa ceinture, se pencha de telle façon à le cacher et fit ce pourquoi il était le plus doué: la provocation.

- Hé bien, se laisser blesser par un enfant de 4 ans... pas très brillant. Souffla-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Le démon se retourna d'un bloc vers lui dans un sursaut. Il posa sur lui un regard plus évaluateur que coléreux et Dean espéra ne pas être allé trop loin. Il s'autorisa un sourire en pensant à la situation. Un enfant de quatre ans tenait tête à un démon vieux de sans doute plusieurs siècles...

- Tu n'es pas un enfant ordinaire. Siffla le démon en se rapprochant de lui et tout dans sa voix indiquait sa perplexité. Dean ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait.

Quand Azazel se pencha encore une fois vers lui pour le faire parler et le pris par le col tout en le ramenant si près de son visage que Dean pouvait sentir son souffle, il accompagna le mouvement, se propulsant presque sur la poitrine du démon. De ses deux petites mains, il agrippa le couteau et l'enfonça profondément dans son coeur.

- Haaa! Sale petit...Gronda Azazel en l'expulsant sur le sol, le couteau toujours planté dans sa poitrine.

Dean commença seulement à paniquer quand il vit que le couteau ne semblait pas fonctionner. Azazel semblait lutter contre le pouvoir de la lame. Les décharges électriques paraissaient parcourir son corps mais il restait solidement ancrés sur ses pieds, la mine concentrée et douloureuse.

- Dean... Souffla une voix sur le côté.

Et Dean aurait pu presque sourire quand il vit Castiel lui lancer habilement le Colt. Azazel avait aussi remarquer l'ange et son visage en était presque livide.

- Non... Souffla-t-il.

- Si. Répliqua Dean en pressant la détente.

Il reçut la balle au milieu du front et s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Dean regarda la dépouille quelques minutes, se désolant de la mort de l'hôte. C'était un mal nécessaire.

- Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'ange.

- Maintenant, repose-toi. Les enfants ont besoin de sommeil. Répliqua Castiel, le coin des lèvres légèrement recourbées;

- C'est une tentative d'humour?


	3. Nouveau départ

Mary Winchester était une femme au foyer exemplaire.

Elle élevait ses deux jeunes enfants avec brio, était souriante et généreuse, cultivait son jardin, traînait son mari à la messe tout les dimanches, préparait de bons petits plats et des cookies au chocolat pour les enfants du quartier. Depuis peu, elle s'était même inscrite au club de coutures.

Et en plus d''être la femme d'intérieure idéale, Mary Winchester était belle. Une beauté fraîche et naturelle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond/châtain clair qui pendaient élégamment dans son dos, une peau légèrement pâle et de beaux yeux vert tirant sur l'ocre. Un visage fin lui conférait une certaine grâce et ses lèvres fines ne rendaient ses sourires que plus éclatant.

Nul besoin de dire qu'elle était appréciée et son mari, quelque peu envié par la population mâle du voisinage.

Ce matin-là ressemblait à tout les autres matins. John s'était levé aux aurores pour se rendre à son garage, elle s'était levée quelques minutes – d'un sommeil étrangement lourd- après lui pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir et était partie se doucher avant que ses enfants ne se réveillent. Une fois lavée, Mary s'était rendue dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner des petits.

Sur un coup de tête, elle décida de préparer des muffins au chocolat, les préférés de Dean et entreprit donc de rassembler les ingrédients. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle enfournait deux demi-douzaine de petits gâteaux. C'est ce moment-là que Sam, son dernier-né, qui avait eu six mois hier, se mit à pleurer.

- Hey...Souffla-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Et alors, Sammy? On a faim? Murmura-t-elle à son fils avant d'embrasser son petit front.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait un instant avant de sortir de la nurserie, un désagréable frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Une sueur froide comme elle n'en n'avait plus connu depuis des années. D'un regard scrutateur, elle parcouru la chambre des yeux mais rien ne pouvait expliquer son impression. Mary soupira avec résignation... Rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier ses racines et tout les réflexes qu'elle avait acquis était bel et bien incrustés en elle pour toujours.

Lentement, elle descendit les escaliers, parlant doucement à son bambin qui continuait de pleurnicher dans ses bras. Délicatement, elle l'installa dans son relax pour lui donner son biberon. C'est à ce moment-là, alors que Sam buvait son lait avec gloutonnerie, qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dean ne s'était pas réveillé. Dean était le premier à se réveiller quand son frère pleurait. Autant pour râler – surtout- que pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Un sentiment bien connu de méfiance mêlée d'inquiétude la pris soudainement. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter d'un tout petit rien mais cela coupler à ses impressions du matin ne l'enchantait guère.

Elle laissa Sam dans son relax, il ne risquait rien, là; grimpa les marches rapidement et poussa la porte de la chambre de son aîné. Un soupir imperceptible passa ses lèvres quand elle vit son fils dormir paresseusement, emmêlé dans ses couvertures. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 8h et donc plus que temps de réveiller le dormeur.

- Dean, mon ange... Réveilles-toi, Dean. Souffla-t-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Maman? Fut la réponse à moitié endormie.

- Oui, mon coeur, dépêches-toi, ton frère est tout seul en bas...Lança-t-elle, sa main toujours dans les cheveux de Dean.

Le petit garçon se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, et regarda autour de lui avec frénésie.

- C'est pas possible...Murmura-t-il entre ses dents et Mary fronça les sourcils.

- Ca va pas, Dean?

- Hein? Ho si! Ca va bien maman... Lui rétorqua son fils avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Sam est en bas?

- Oui. Dans son relax.

- Il va bien?

- Oui. Pourquoi? Ca ne va pas mon poussin? Souffla sa mère doucement.

Dean grimaça sous les surnoms que sa mère lui donnait mais tenta de la rassurer. Oui, il allait bien. Non, il n'était pas malade. Oui, c'était un cauchemar. Non, il ne voulait pas lui dire.

- Allez-viens, et n'oublie pas; on va doucement dans les escaliers, une marche après l'autre. Lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Heu... oui.

La suite ne fut qu'une succession de difficultés. Etait-il censé pouvoir se laver seul? S'habiller seul? Parler correctement? Jusqu'à quel point? Et comment devait-il se comporter? Il du faire appel à toute sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ce que Sam était capable de faire vers 4-5 ans. Il eut un sourire quand il se rappela que cela avait été sa période du « _j'peux faire tout seul! _».

Et d'abord comment s'était-il retrouvé dans son lit? La chambre de Sam était redevenue une nurserie normale avec son papier-peint bleu clair et ses frises colorées. Aucun cadavre ne traînait sur le sol et pas un grain de sel ne semblait s'être égarés sur le sol de la petite chambre...

Encore une fois, Dean remercia Castiel silencieusement. Mais pouvait-il réellement intervenir à ce point? Franchement, si les anges devenaient les nettoyeurs des chasseurs... Bon. Peut-être que leur petit voyage lui avait garanti quelques possibilités supplémentaires. Et qui sait? Peut-être que Castiel continuerait de veiller sur lui? Il l'espérait même si jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à l'emplumé.

- Le déjeuner est prêt, Dean... Lui lança sa mère quand il arriva dans la cuisine... Et j'ai fait des muffins au chocolat!

Dean regarda sa mère, toute souriante, aller et venir dans la cuisine comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Rien n'aurait pu être moins vrai et Dean le savait...

- Dépêches-toi, Dean! On va être en retard à l'école. S'impatienta Mary en déposant un bol de céréales sur la table.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'opiner doucement. La situation lui semblait toujours affreusement surréaliste. Sam gazouilla joyeusement et Dean se dirigea immanquablement vers lui. D'un geste presque mécanique, il lui embrassa le front en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras.

- Fais attention Dean, le relax pourrait tomber si tu t'appuies dessus... lui souffla sa mère et Dean du prendre sur lui pour ne rien lui rétorquer.

Gentiment, il avala ses céréales, mis le manteau et le petit sac à dos que sa mère lui tendis et attendis. Sa mère lui jetait de fréquents regards inquiets. Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être aussi bavard que d'habitude mais ho! La situation était plus qu'irréelle, non?

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva dans une petite classe aux couleurs trop vives. De multiples dessins étaient accrochés sur les murs, un petit tableau noir était fixé sur le plus large mur, plusieurs petites tables à quatre places étaient éparpillés dans la salle... Et une dame avec un sourire doux vint saluer sa mère.

- Mme Winchester! Scanda la jeune femme avec bonne humeur.

- Bonjour Kimy... Lui répondit Mary avec un sourire avenant.

- Hey, Dean, bonhomme... Le salua la dénommée Kimy en ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux. Et bonjour, Sam... Gagatisa-t-elle en se penchant sur la poussette de son frère.

Dean resta statufié sur place. Il n'avait aucune foutu idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire. Ni dire. Ni pensé. Alors il resta parfaitement immobile, feintant la parfaite indifférence...

- Dean! Le gronda doucement sa mère. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais la tête depuis le matin que tu dois être impoli... Dis bonjour à ton institutrice. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

- B'jour. Souffla-t-il avec un sourire contrit qu'il savait parfaitement inadapté.

- Et bien, Dean, c'est pas la forme aujourd'hui? Je ne t'ai jamais vu si timide!

- Il est comme ça depuis le matin, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Lui expliqua sa mère, légèrement embêtée.

- Ce n'est rien... Il va vite reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et on ne pourra plus l'arrêter de parler...

Les deux femmes continuèrent de parler un moment alors que d'autres parents déposaient à leur tour leur enfant. Un garçon légèrement plus petit que lui lui fit un rapide signe de la main, auquel il répondit tout aussi rapidement. Et deux autres garçon vinrent rapidement le voir. L'un était brun et avait de grand yeux bleu qui semblaient lui manger la moitié de la figure tandis que l'autre était roux et parsemé de taches de rousseur. Dean n'avait strictement aucun souvenir des deux garçons.

- Hey Dean! Viens! Le héla le rouquin en s'installant à une des tables.

Malgré lui, Dean s'avança d'un pas lourd en jetant un dernier regard à son petit frère qui babillait en regardant sa main, très intéressé, dans sa poussette.

- Comment ça va? Lui demanda le rouquin. Et! Tu va pas croire! Enchaîna-t-il avant d'avoir sa réponse. Papa a donné à moi un vrai gant de Base-ball! Et une balle signée!

- Ha... C'est bien...

Et la journée continua ainsi, lentement. Dean avait réfléchi longuement en écoutant d'une oreille très distraite le babillage du roux. Azazel était mort. Sam n'avait donc pas de sang de démon en lui. Ce qui signifiait pas de pouvoir, pas d'armée démoniaque mais rien n'empêchait un autre démon dévoué à la cause de reprendre le flambeau... Lucifer pouvait encore trouver le moyen de sortir de sa prison. Mais il connaissait les pièges à présent. Et il avait toute une vie à rattraper. Mais pourrait-il vraiment devenir chasseur en faisant partie d'une famille? Enfin... Comment le pourrait-il?

- Dean... Tu n'écoutes pas... Lança la voix de Kimy dans la classe. Allez, dis-moi, quelle lettre vient après le C?

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant besoin de toute sa concentration pour se re-situer dans l'instant présent. Il n'était pas un chasseur. Il n'était qu'un enfant de presque 5 ans.

- D... Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le reste de la journée lui parut floue. Le rouquin et l'autre garçon semblèrent se lasser de son mutisme et le laissèrent pour s'installer à une autre table. Et il se retrouva seul dans la cour de récrée. Les enfants chahutaient joyeusement et il remarqua que Kimy le regardait avec inquiétude.

Il fini par s'isoler dans un coin reculé de la cour, là où personne ne pouvait vraiment le voir.

- Castiel! Héla-t-il. Castiel!

- Je suis là. Lança une voix derrière lui.

- Putain! Tu n'a toujours pas appris qu'on n'apparaît pas dans le dos des gens! Gronda le petit bonhomme de 4 ans.

- Dean...

- Non! Rugit-il en se plantant devant l'ange. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant? Feindre être un gosse de 4 ans? Buter sur les mots et réprimer toutes les insultes que je connais? Me retenir de balancer à ma mère que je sais qui elle est?

- Oui. Répondit simplement Castiel.

- Et comment suis-je sensé faire ça? Hein! Et après?

- Après, la décision t'appartient...

- Mais le danger n'est pas écarté... Il y aura toujours des démons et des fantômes...

- Oui. Répondit encore une fois Castiel.

- Donc...

- Donc... Tu choisis. Soit tu continues et tu fais de ton mieux pour te préparer, soit tu vis ta vie et tu profites de la famille que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir.

- Mais les gens que l'on a sauvé... Que mon père a sauvé.

- Je suis désolé. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde...

- Le choix que tu me proposes est faussé. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber comme ça...

- Si tu peux. Et personne ne pourra te juger.

- Même pas ton paternel? Rétorqua laconiquement Dean.

- C'est grâce à lui que tu es là, Dean.

- Dean? Lança une voix près d'eux et l'instant suivant Castiel disparut et Kimy arrivait. A qui parlais-tu? S'enquit-t-elle.

- A personne, m'dame. Souffla-t-il en tentant un sourire, toujours faux, mais qui sembla rassuré l'institutrice.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dean? David m'a dit que tu ne lui avait même pas adressé un seul mot.

- Rien. Suis zuste fatigué. Murmura Dean d'une voix malhabile en tentant les yeux de chien battu que Sammy faisait si bien.

- D'accord... Allez viens... Souffla-t-elle alors en posant une main sur son épaule.

Plus tard, quand Mary passa le chercher, elle discuta un long moment avec Kimy mais elle paraissait rassurée quand elle lui prit tendrement la main. Sa mère insista pour qu'il fasses ses devoirs alors il s'était retrouvé à devoir compléter l'alphabet. Il avait du se rappeler de faire quelques erreurs. Il s'était forcé à paraître joyeux, à avoir de l'entrain, à buter sur quelques mots tout en couvant Sammy du regard. Sa mère fut surprise quand il insista pour donner à manger à Sammy mais céda malgré tout. Il s'en occupait bien. Évidemment.

**. . .**

- Papa!

Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Voir son père en chair et en os, jeune et avec un sourire sur les lèvres avait été la goutte d'eau de la journée. Le trop plein d'émotions. Il bondit carrément dans les bras de son père qui le réceptionna dans un éclat de rire gras.

- Hey! Champion! Tu n'es pas encore au lit? Souffla John en le positionnant correctement sur sa hanche.

Dean se sentait étrange, là, dans les bras de son père. Il se souvenait à peine de ce que cela faisait d'être ainsi étreint. Avec douceur. Juste avec douceur. Sans désespoir, douleur ou détresse. C'était étrange et c'était bon.

- Allez, hop, au lit! Lança son père en grimpant les marches de l'escalier. Demain, je suis à la maison, je pourrai passer du temps avec toi...Lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Papa...Souffla Dean dans le cou de son père.

- Oui? Lui répondit John en le déposant dans son lit.

- C'est bien qu't'sois là... Murmura-t-il doucement avec sérieux.

John haussa un sourcil, haussa légèrement les épaules et lui répondit un «_ toi aussi_ » rapide en le bordant.

- Je laisse la veilleuse allumée, ok?

- Non...

- Tu es sûre? Lui demanda son père, sincèrement étonné. Même pas deux jours plus tôt, son fils lui avait fait un scandale parce qu'il n'était pas venu faire fuir les monstres sous son lit.

- Oui.

- D'accord mon grand. Dors bien. Souffla-t-il en laissant la porte entrebâillée.

**. . .**

A partir de là, Dean fit de son mieux pour prétendre. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour l'hypocrisie mais la dissimulation, il connaissait. Et si au début, il s'était vraiment senti heureux de cette vie – assister aux premiers pas de Sam devant la cheminée avec sa mère qui bondissait de joie et son père se gaussant de la précocité de son cadet était exceptionnelle- la duplicité commençait à lui peser. Et Dieu! Il se sentait tellement seul. Castiel était toujours là bien sur mais ses visites étaient rares ...

Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop, hein?

Dean avait fini par s'isoler avec le temps. La compagnie des enfants de son âge ne lui disait rien et son frère... Sam était encore trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que se soit et même s'il avait pu lui parler, il n'aurait pas pu alléger son fardeau...; car Son Sammy n'était plus. La réalisation l'avait frappé comme une gifle. Ce Sam ne serait pas comme celui qu'il avait connu. La relation si particulière qui le liait à lui ne pourrait pas se développer. Ho... Il s'en occupait et Mary semblait ravie de l'attention que Dean portait à son jeune frère mais il n'aurait pas à assumer ce rôle de mère protectrice et de père encourageant...Il ne serait que le frère ainé un peu trop sur-protecteur...Peut-être était-ce un bien? ... ou peut-être pas.

Ses parents aussi s'éloignaient doucement. Car Dean était adulte en fin de compte, ce qui faisait de lui un enfant étrange, silencieux, aux blagues déplacées. Sa mère faisait comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'il surprenait souvent son père entrain de le regarder, les sourcils froncés, essayant; toujours en vain, de comprendre à quoi pensait son fils.

Et les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, le suivant ressemblant toujours au précédant, dans cette vie paisible et si normale. Dean était tout à fait conscient qu'actuellement sa marche de manœuvre était drastiquement réduite.

C'est ainsi que l'année de ses huit ans, il se décida enfin à bouger. Que pouvait donc devenir Missouri Mossley?


	4. Dean Winchester: Huit ans

Dean Winchester était un jeune garçon de huit ans. Tout autre enfant aurait préciser : « _et deux mois!_ » mais pas Dean.

Dean winchester était un garçon discret, qui ne cherchait absolument pas à attirer l'attention sur lui, pourtant, tout ses instituteurs pourront vous dire combien ils l'ont remarqués. Dean était silencieux et donnait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer en classe mais ses notes étaient bonnes. Rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Dean ne parlait que très peu à ses camarades et semblait se forcer à participer aux jeux des autres élèves ou aux fou rires collectifs. Mais Dean était obéissant et souriant, parfois même ses blagues ou notes d'humour sonnaient de manière tout à fait incongrues dans sa bouche. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'humour gentillet des enfants de son âge.

Dean pouvait être violent. Il n'engageait certes jamais les bagarres mais les finissait certainement. Son caractère renfermé était une perche tendue aux insultes des autres enfants mais, bien vite, les autres garçons avaient appris qu'il ne fallait pas chercher Dean Winchester.

Dean était un beau petit garçon. Avec des yeux vert-brun perçant, des cheveux châtain claire court et une peau légèrement halée.

Et surtout, surtout, Dean était un grand frère exemplaire. Qui prenait de son temps pour jouer avec son frère, pour répondre à ses innombrables questions et pour l'aider tout simplement. Il était le premier à se lever quand le petit Sam s'écorchait le genou, ou tremblait de peur à cause des monstres sous son lit. Mary se félicitait souvent d'avoir un petit garçon aussi responsable. John trouvait cette dévotion exagérée mais se disait que ce n'était certainement que temporaire...

Dean Winchester était aussi un bon menteur. Par exemple aujourd'hui, il avait dit à sa mère qu'il allait se balader dans le parc juste à côté de la maison. On était samedi après-midi, en plein mois de Mars 1987, aucune raison que sa mère refuse. Pourtant Dean se tenait là, légèrement angoissé, le doigt à quelques millimètres de la sonnette de Missouri Mossley.

Il avait longuement réfléchi sur l'attitude à avoir face à elle. En fait, il n'avait pas été persuadé que se dévoiler à elle était la meilleure solution. Car il ne pourrait pas lui cacher grand chose. Voulait-il réellement qu'elle sache tout? En même temps, elle était une alliée de poids, il le savait. Toujours de bons conseils et lien direct avec le monde de la chasse. A deux pas de chez lui en plus!

Il expira doucement et appuya fermement sur la sonnette. Il attendit quelques secondes, le coeur battant la chamade devant la porte en bois avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

- Oui? Lança une voix chaude.

Devant lui se tenait une Missouri très jeune, plus mince et assurément toujours aussi perspicace. A la minute où elle croisa son regard, elle recula d'un pas, et une expression de profonde incompréhension s'installa sur son visage.

- Salut Missouri! Lança-t-il gaiement en agitant sa main, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

- Qui es-tu, petit? Lança-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Et si on en discutait à l'intérieur, hein?

Il vit clairement le doute dans son regard avant qu'elle ne se décale sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Le sourire de Dean fait deux fois le tour de sa tête et d'un certain côté, Missouri a raison de se méfier du sourire angélique de la tête blonde. Parce que, justement, c'est loin d'être une tête blonde.

Dean promène son regard dans la pièce autour de lui. Rien n'a vraiment changé. Les couleurs sont plus fraîches et les meubles luisent encore de la cire du magasin. Le jeune garçon se dirige d'un pas presque conquérant, plein d'une confiance qu'il n'a pas, vers le salon et se laisse tomber comme une masse dans le sofa. Une vieille habitude lui donne l'impulsion pour poser ses pieds sur la table basse mais il se rend compte avec amusement qu'il ne l'atteint pas.

Missouri a observé le garçon évoluer dans la pièce, à l'aise, comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait. Comme s'il _connaissait _l'endroit. Or elle est sur de ne jamais avoir croisé le garçon. Elle s'en serait souvenue...

- Alors... Commença-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tendue en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du sofa.

- Alors... C'est à toi de me le dire. Lui rétorque l'enfant avec arrogance.

- Ta mère ne t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières! Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Le garçon éclate de rire mais Missouri remarque vite que le sourire n'atteint pas les yeux du garçon. Ils sont tristes. Et vieux. Vraiment vieux.

- Dans cette vie, oui... Répond-t-il avec désinvolture. Mais c'est à toi de me dire ce que tu perçois, non? Vas-y Missouri... Dis-moi... Qui suis-je? Souffle-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Missouri sursaute car peu de gens savent pour son don. Elle commence seulement à réellement s'installer en tant que _médium_ parce qu'aider les chasseurs en déroute c'est bien, mais cela rapporte assez peu.

- Je ne perçois rien, justement. Susurre-t-elle doucement. Ou plutôt, une sorte de flou...Comme si...

- Je n'étais pas d'ici? Lui répond le petit, le regard perdu.

- Qui es-tu? Répètes-t-elle.

- Dean Winchester. J'habite à quelques rues d'ici. Lance-t-il.

- Mais encore...

- J'ai huit ans... Commence-t-il et Missouri voit bien qu'il hésite réellement à ajouter autre chose... Mais en fait, j'en ai presque 36.

- Pardon?

- Je m'appelle Dean Winchester...

- J'ai compris ça! Le coupa-t-elle avec agacement.

- ...J'ai 36 ans, et jusqu'à il y a 4 ans, j'étais un chasseur.

- Chasseur?

- Là, je pense que l'on parle la même langue. Lance-t-il avec un demi sourire.

- Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote, petit? Souffle-t-elle.

- Non. Écoutez... J'avais 31 ans quand je me suis réveillé dans le corps de mes 4 ans. Dans...mon ancienne vie, hésita Dean, ma mère s'est faite tuée durant cette période. Mon père est devenu chasseur après cela, nous entrainant mon frère et moi...

- Mais tu as huit ans et tu es là... Marmonna Missouri en se prenant au jeu.

- J'ai pu empêcher le démon d'agir. Ma mère est en vie et mon père est toujours mécanicien.

- Disons que je te crois, petit...

- Dean. Siffla le garçon.

- Dean... Disons que je te crois Dean, se reprit Missouri, pourquoi tu serais là, devant moi, si ta vie est devenue normale...

- J'ai mes raisons. Marmonna Dean simplement.

- Ca ne suffit pas pour que je te crois. C'est donnant-donnant. Si tu veux que j'aie confiance en toi, il va falloir me donner du concret.

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude du floue, hein? Railla Dean avant de soupirer. Disons simplement que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger et que la guerre avec les démons ne fait que commencer.

- La guerre?

- Ho oui... La guerre.

- Et tu veux faire changer les choses? Tout seul?

- Mais je ne suis pas tout seul... Loin de là. Lança-t-il, tout sourire.

- Tu ne veux pas d'abord savoir par quel miracle tu as atterrit ici? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Dean s'esclaffa avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Missouri ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Elle _voulait_ faire confiance au gosse mais était-ce bien prudent?

- Admettons. Céda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi?

- Que vous fassiez l'intermédiaire.

**. . .**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Missouri refermait la porte sur un petit garçon tout sourire. Elle soupira fortement tout en s'installant dans le sofa. Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien, si c'était même logique, mais elle croyait le garçon. Son sixième sens y était pour beaucoup bien sur, parce qu'elle _sentait _qu'il était digne de confiance mais il n'y avait pas que cela... L'enfant n'en était pas un. Cela sautait aux yeux lorsque la vérité était dévoilée. Le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu était calme et posé comme il n'est pas possible de l'être à 8 ans. Il détenait une dose de sarcasme et d'ironie qu'il était impossible d'avoir si jeune. Son humour semblait dénoter dans sa bouche si jeune. Et ses yeux...Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir croisé un jour un enfant avec un tel regard... Tellement lourd. Tellement triste.

Elle savait aussi que Dean ne lui disait pas tout. Elle le respectait en un sens. Elle travaillait avec des chasseurs après tout! Ils n'étaient pas exactement connu pour être des pipelettes...

La seule question qui la taraudait maintenant était de savoir comment elle allait convaincre ce bougre de Bobby Singer que les informations – d'un chasseur anonyme- qu'elle allait lui donner était fiable?

Sacrée bonne question.

**. . .**

Dean rentra chez lui d'un pas nonchalant, l'esprit encore tourné vers la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait du temps pour réfléchir et la seule certitude qu'il avait était qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire quand il savait où se trouvait tout une série de fantômes, de wendigos ou autre. Sans parler des quelques chasses que son père avait fait et dont il avait quelques souvenirs. Il ne pouvait _pas_ ne rien faire.

Il avait alors proposé à Missouri de servir d'intermédiaire entre lui et les chasseurs. _Bobby Singer, vous connaissez? _Lui avait-il lancé et la tête de la médium avait valu le coup d'œil. Hé bien, Bobby était déjà assez connu dans le milieu; si pas pour ses aptitudes de chasseur, au moins pour la vraie bibliothèque qu'il avait chez lui.

Les recherches seraient fastidieuses. Très fastidieuses. _Internet, tu me manques!_ Bon Dieu, c'est fou comme on en arrive à ne plus pouvoir se passer de certaines choses si triviales.

- Dean! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais au parc? Lui demanda sa mère quand il s'installa en face de Sam, dans le salon.

- Si. pourquoi?

- Le petit Peter m'a dit que tu n'y étais pas... Lança-t-elle tout en se rapprochant.

- J'y étais, insista-t-il, mais pas avec lui...

- Ha... Et pourquoi? Demanda sa mère en s'asseyant à son tour, au côté de son fils. C'est un gentil garçon, non? Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas d'être son ami?

Dean regarda sa mère un moment. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait de son isolement. Même son père le faisait. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire quelque chose...

- Non. Répondit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi? Répéta-t-elle. Tu ne l'aimes pas? Ou alors, il y a James... il est chouette James, non? Tu adorais aller chez lui quand tu étais plus petit...

- Maman... Je pourrais m'inscrire à un cour de sport? Demanda-t-il, en changeant de conversation.

- De sport? Quel genre? Tu veux faire du football? Du Base-ball?

- Je peux?

- J'en parlerais à ton père mais oui, bien sur...tu voudrais faire quoi?

- De l'auto-défense.

**. . .**

Cela faisait une demi-heure que son père était rentré du travail. Il aurait du être couché depuis une petite heure. Mais il était au-dessus des escaliers, entrain d'écouter la discutions de ses parents.

- Cela pourrait peut-être l'aider à se socialiser... Il pourrait se faire des amis. Lança Mary en regardant son époux.

- Peut-être... Concéda-t-il. Mais pourquoi veut-il apprendre à se battre?

- Il ne veut pas se battre, il veut juste faire comme à la télé...

- Il a déjà tendance à se bagarrer... Ca va l'encourager, non? Marmonna John.

- Je ne crois pas. C'est la première fois qu'il demande pour s'inscrire à un club, John. C'est la première fois qu'il veut _allez_ vers les autres!

- Je sais ça, mais bon...

- John...

- Oui, oui... Il peut y aller à son foutu club d'auto-défense...

**. . .**

Dean regardait son père, appuyé contre la porte du garage. John était entrain de s'occuper de l'Impala et Dean pouvait dire que son père avait exactement la même admiration que lui pour cette voiture. Regarder son père, penché sur la voiture noire, les mains pleines de cambouis, avait le don de l'apaiser. C'était quelque chose qui ne semblait pas avoir été modifié: l'amour de son père pour la _Classic car_.

- Dean? Lança son père en se redressant. Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- Un petit moment, répondit le garçon en s'avançant dans le garage.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Lui demanda son père.

Dean haussa simplement les épaules, le regard déviant sur le moteur de son bébé.

- C'est bien que tu sois là, fiston. Il est grand temps que tu apprennes un peu de mécanique...Se réjouit John après quelques secondes de silences.

Un immense sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du jeune garçon et le père se surprit à penser qu'il ne voyait pas souvent son fils sourire ainsi. Sauf quand il était avec Sam.

- Regardes, souffla John en se penchant vers le moteur de la voiture. Là, tu as le liquide de freinage, là, le liquide de refroidissement et là, le niveau d'huile. Il faut toujours vérifier le niveau d'huile. Il suffit de tirer sur la petite languette, ici. Et ça, c'est le carburateur...

Dean écoutait sagement les explications de son père. Cela le renvoyait à un parking, un froid matin de Novembre, où son père avait décidé qu'il devait être capable de réparer l'Impala quand elle tombait en panne. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de capacité, ici. Non. Son père voulait juste partager sa passion avec lui. Il voulait le faire entrer dans son univers. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et juste pour des moments comme celui-ci, il savait que cela avait valu le coup. Que cela valait le coup. Que la solitude qui le pesait n'était pas vaine.

- Tu sais, si ça t'ennuies, c'est pas grave, bonhomme...Lui lança son père, ayant remarqué sa distraction.

- Non, non! C'est chouette, continue papa...

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'explication, John entama une autre conversation, l'air de rien.

- Alors, comment c'était ce premier cours de défense?

- Pas mal. Assez calme. Lui répondit son fils.

- Ha... Et... Dean, pourquoi tu veux apprendre à te battre? La directrice de ton école nous appelle déjà au moins une fois tout les mois pour nous prévenir que tu te bagarres... Le sermonna-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas apprendre à me battre, papa.

- Ha non? Cingla son père.

- Non. Je veux apprendre à me défendre.

La réponse de son fils le désarma complètement. Il se retourna d'un bloc vers lui, une boule d'inquiétude au creux du ventre.

- Pourquoi Dean? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Quelque chose de... mauvais? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Le rassura Dean. Mais il faut pouvoir se défendre. Insista-t-il.

- Pourquoi? Répéta son père.

- Parce que c'est important, papa.

- Dean... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Souffla son père.

- Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Je t'assure. Lui répondit Dean avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

John ne parla pas des mots étranges de son fils à Mary. S'il l'avait fait, une alarme silencieuse se serait peut-être mise à vibrer et Mary aurait _su_ que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

**. . .**

C'est le hurlement de son petit frère qui le réveilla cette nuit-là. Il émergea de son sommeil avec une rapidité étonnante, bondit sur ses jambes et courut presque jusque la chambre de Sammy. Il se stoppa à l'entrée de celle-ci, rassuré. Dans le lit de Sam, une boule de couverture sanglotait bruyamment alors que la petite veilleuse en forme de chouette était éteinte.

- Hey, Sammy... Sort de là, tu veux? Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Deaaannn... Sanglota le plus petit en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Hey... Bonhomme... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Lui demanda-t-il en traçant des cercles apaisant dans son dos.

- Me... me suis réveillé et... et la lumière était 'teinte...des... des... monstres sous mon lit...

- Chuuttt...Le rassura-t-il doucement... Allez viens, on va voir pourquoi cette lampe ne fonctionne plus, ok?

- Non! Reste avec moi!

- On y va tout les deux, Sam, allez...Murmura-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Suis obligé? Bredouilla Sam, les yeux encore plein d'eau.

- Non, bien sur que non, sourit son frère, mais ce serait mieux tu ne crois pas? Comme ça, tu pourra dormir en paix, avec la lumière allumée, non?

- T'restes près d'moi? Susurra encore le plus petit en se collant à son frère.

- Toujours. Souffla Dean tendrement.

Dean fit donc les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la veilleuse, avec un Sam accroché littéralement à ses jambes. Une fois devant la chouette, il repéra tout de suite le problème, ré-enfonça la prise à moitié sortie et pu entendre le soupir de Sam quand la chouette se remit à briller d'une chaude lumière caramel.

- Alors? C'est mieux non?

- Oui. Approuva Sam en lui faisant un merveilleux sourire.

- Et si on allait voir après ces monstres maintenant?

- Tu crois? I'zont pas peur de la lumière? Lui demanda-t-il avec une moue adorable.

- Non, pas tous. Lui répondit Dean. On va allez voir.

Il se dirigea alors vers le lit, se pencha et vérifia soigneusement qu'aucun monstre ne s'y trouvait.

- Il n'y a rien Sam. Lui dit sérieusement son frère. Regardes toi aussi.

Sam se tortillait les mains, embarrassé. Son papa ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de vérifier sous le lit, il lui disait juste qu'il l'avait déjà fait et qu'il n'y avait rien. Et la plupart du temps, ça suffisait à Sam. Et c'était sa maman qui lui avait dit que les monstres avaient peur de la lumière. Aucun des deux ne demandait à Sam de vérifier par lui-même. Aucun des deux ne le poussait à se lever du lit quand sa veilleuse s'éteignait. Dean le faisait. Et lui, il le faisait pour Dean. Parce que rien ne pouvait lui arriver avec Dean. Alors Sam s'accroupit à son tour et regarda sous le lit. Il ne vit rien d'autre que quelques moutons de poussières.

- Y'a rien. Conclut-il, avec contentement.

- Rien du tout, souligna son frère en se relevant. Allez, hop, au lit. Je suis fier de toi, Sam. Tu as été très courageux.

- Vrai ?

- Bien sur. Approuva son frère.

- T'appelles enco' pour les monstres?

- Quand tu veux, Sammy. Lui souffla Dean en lui embrassant le front.

- Ca n'existe pas les monstres? Lui demanda finalement son petit frère, d'une voix ensommeillée.

Dean sourit tristement, lui embrassa encore une fois le front, tout en lui murmurant de faire de beaux rêves, sous le regard de sa chouette caramel.

**. . .**

- Hey, Winchester! Cingla Wilfried.

Dean soupira lourdement en se retournant vers l'autre garçon. Wilfried Tibbs était plus âgé que lui de deux ans. C'était un garçon courtaud, blond comme les blés qui terrifiait la majorité des enfants de l'école. Tous sauf lui. Et c'est bien ça que Wilfried ne digérait pas.

- Alors comme ça, t'es taré? Lança le garçon à la cantonade.

- De quoi tu parles encore, Wilfried?

- J'ai entendu ma mère et ta mère parler l'autre jour, et ben, ta mère disait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son petit bébé de Dean... Et même qu'elle a dit que tu étais bizarres...Insista Wilfried en ricanant alors que plusieurs autres garçons se mettaient à rire aussi.

- Faut dire qu'elle a raison, ta mère! Lança alors Jaël Smith, l'inséparable de Wilfried. T'es vraiment trop bizarre!

Dean soupira d'agacement, non seulement face au comportement des deux garçons mais aussi à cause des remarques de sa mère. Cela devait bien arriver un jour. L'esprit d'un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant, c'était beaucoup moins facile à cacher qu'on pouvait le penser.

- Vous êtes pitoyables... Soupira-t-il.

- Quoi! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Lança Wilfried en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean soupira encore une fois, bien conscient que Wilfried ne faisait pas un effet de style mais qu'il ne comprenait simplement pas le mot qu'il avait employé. Ben... Il avait 10 ans.

- J'ai dit... Tu fais pitié! Lança-t-il plus clairement.

Wilfried grogna avant de se jeter sur lui. Dean l'évita facilement en faisant un écart sur le coté tout en laissant sa jambe traîner. Wilfried s'étala au sol dans un couinement peu viril. Jaël, plus fin que son ami mais aussi plus rapide, s'élança pour donner un coup de poing à Dean au niveau du visage mais celui-ci intercepta le coup et retourna le poignet de Jaël dans son dos avant de...

- Dean!

Le garçon se retourna prestement à la voix grondante de sa mère. Mary se tenait à quelques pas d'eux et avait certainement assisté à une bonne partie de la scène.

- Viens ici, Dean! On rentre! Cingla-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches et le regard noir.

Dean soupira de lassitude. Dieu, qu'il est difficile d'être un enfant! D'un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers sa mère qui lui prit brutalement la main, tout en commençant à avancer.

- Je n'en reviens pas! Siffla-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Tu te battais! Encore! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Te faire renvoyer de l'école?

- On était juste devant l'école, en dehors de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Donc cela ne concernait pas l'école ou Mr. Popkrick, le directeur. Lança-t-il d'un ton ravi.

- Et ça te fait rire? S'époumona sa mère. Tu ne fais que ça! Te bagarrer!

- Je ne me bagarrais pas. Réfuta-t-il.

- Ha non? Et tu faisais quoi, Dean? Lui demanda sa mère partagée entre la colère et la lassitude.

- Je me défendais. Lui répondit-il simplement.

- Tu te défendais? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui. Tu aurais préféré quoi? Que je me laisse faire comme un stupide pleurnichard?

- Pas de grossièreté. Cingla encore sa mère d'un ton tranchant en le regardant avec attention. Et tu n'iras plus à tes cours de self-défenses. Ajouta-t-elle.


	5. Interlude  Promesse

- Bon, tu as compris, hein? Sam dort et ne va pas se réveiller donc tu ne t'en fais pas pour ça et si tu as faim ou envie de grignoter, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le réfrigérateur mais tu ne touches pas à la cuisinière, d'accord? Lui rappela encore sa mère.

-Oui, maman. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Et si tu as le moindre problème, il y a le numéro du garage sur le frigo et tu sais que tu peux toujours allez chez les voisins. Annie sera toujours prêtes à t'aider, d'accord?

- Oui, maman. Ca va aller. Sam dort et je vais dormir aussi.

- Mary, dépêches-toi, marmonna John. A demain, bonhomme, sois sage et fais attention à ton frère, lui souffla-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive... Répliqua sa mère. Fais attention mon ange. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Ce n'est qu'une nuit, maman. Lui rappela Dean, gentiment.

- C'est la première fois qu'on te laisse seul avec Sam. Le corrigea-t-elle.

- Mais c'est la nuit... Rien de grave. On va dormir.

Une fois que ses parents eurent passés la porte d'entrée, Dean du se retenir de ne pas soupirer de soulagement. Un collègue de son père fêtait son départ à la retraite et une petite soirée était organisée au garage. Ses parents avaient hésités a accepter puisqu'ils n'avaient trouvés aucune baby-sitter. C'est là que Dean avait déclaré qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper de Sam une nuit. Bon dieu, quelle histoire! Sa mère avait été dans tout ses états... Heureusement que son père l'avait calmé. Après plusieurs discussion _entre adultes, _ses parents avaient décidés d'accepter.

Dean soupira encore une fois. _Avant_, Dean s'était occupé de Sam dés qu'il avait pu le prendre dans ses bras en toute sécurité. C'est-à-dire bien avant ses huit ans. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant, sa mère rechigne à lui confier son frère et c'est sous les encouragements et la pression de son père qu'elle a cédé.

Dean soupire lourdement cette fois-ci. Parce que tout cela le pèse. Il a une vie d'enfant idyllique. Réellement. Il a une mère superbe et pleine d'amour, un père mécano ancien militaire qui voudrait bien venir voir ses match de base-ball, un petit frère adorable avec qui il s'entend bien, une maison et un toit au-dessus de sa tête... Une vraie vie de rêve pour un petit garçon. Mais voilà... Il n'est pas un petit garçon. Il est un homme de 36 ans, fatigué de jouer le rôle d'un garçon. Il pense vraiment avoir épuisé toutes ses ressources d'acteur...

- Tu es sur la bonne voie Dean. Lança alors une voix derrière lui.

- Cas... Souffla-t-il comme réponse.

- Comment ça va? Lui demanda sincèrement l'ange.

- Tu ne le sais pas? Tu ne m'observes pas de ton petit nuage? Le railla-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Seulement de temps en temps. Lui rétorqua Castiel avec sérieux.

Dean sourit. Un sourire véritable comme ses parents n'en voient que très peu. Cela fait tellement de bien de revoir Castiel.

- Je suis fatigué. Répondit-il simplement.

- La solitude te pèse.

- On peut dire ça.

- Je suis là, tu sais. Toujours. Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Cela ressemble à une promesse, Cas...

- C'en est une.


	6. Dean Winchester: Neuf ans

Le silence régnait dans la maison. Vingt-trois heures venait de sonner à l'horloge et Mary entrait dans la chambre de son aîné.

John dormait lourdement dans le lit conjugal après une journée de travail particulièrement chargée et Sammy dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre aux motifs spatiaux. Mary n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil.

Appuyée contre le chambrant de la porte, elle regardait Dean dormir. Il ne dormait pas paisiblement comme son frère. Non, son sommeil paraissait agité et des murmures indistincts s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il ne dormait pas non plus d'un sommeil de plomb, comme John. Non, même endormis, Dean semblait tendu.

L'enfant s'agita un peu plus dans son sommeil et une grimace de douleur sembla animer ses traits. Mary se rapprocha de son fils et, délicatement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait eut peur. Une horrible peur. Cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'elle avait totalement laissé la chasse. Cinq ans que ses parents étaient morts tués par ce mystérieux démon. Cinq ans qu'elle avait fait ce pacte. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine quand elle y pensa. Le pacte n'avait toujours pas abouti et la date était largement dépassée.

Alors, quand elle avait vu les deux petits traits apparaîtrent sur le test de grossesse, elle avait paniqué. Comment aurait-elle pu élever un enfant correctement? Elle avait grandi entourée d'armes et de fantômes. Elle jouait à démonter et remonter des flingues quand les autres petites fille jouaient aux poupées. Comment aurait-elle pu donner des bases solides et saines à un enfant?

Mais elle l'avait fait. Dean était né, dodu et parfait, et elle avait joué son rôle de mère. Elle avait offert une vie normal à ses fils. Dean avait grandi dans une maison gaie où les monstres ne se cachent que sous les lits, dans les tréfonds de la nuit.

Mais Dean était étrange. Bizarre dirait même certain. Mary ne pensait pas que cela avait avoir avec son propre passé. Elle n'avait jamais agi pour cela. Aucun de ses actes n'aurait pu conduire Dean à être si... Renfermé. Elle ne pouvait même pas envisager que son histoire ait pu déteindre à ce point sur le comportement de son fils.

Pourtant, Dean était particulier. Il était par moment d'un calme effrayant pour un enfant de neuf ans et à d'autre, blaguait largement en usant d'un humour douteux. Plus d'une fois, son institutrice lui avait rapporté des plaisanteries douteuses et des remarques qui n'avait rien à faire dans la bouche d'un enfant de cet âge. Mary avait d'abord pensé à enguirlander John de lui apprendre de tels mots mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de John de parler comme cela. Et certainement pas devant son fils. Mary n'avait aucune idée d'où Dean avait pu pêcher de tels remarques.

De même, parfois Mary restait tétanisée devant le regard de son garçon. Des yeux vert sérieux et tristes. La flamme de joie et de curiosité enfantine qui brillait dans celui de Sam avait bel et bien disparu de celui de Dean. Son coeur se serrait à cette pensée.

Mary avait honte de se l'avouer et jamais elle ne dirait ces mots à voix haute mais parfois... Parfois, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec Dean. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être devant un étranger. Elle savait que John ressentait la même chose. Il suffisait de voir la relation qu'il avait avec Sam et celle qu'il entretenait avec Dean. Il y avait par moment une telle distance entre leur fils et eux... Mais il n'avait que neuf ans!

Mary retint un soupir en passant une main légère dans les cheveux coupés court de son fils. Celui-ci venait encore une fois de se retourner dans son lit. Son fils avait beau être particulier et un malaise pouvait bien la saisir de temps en temps... Jamais, elle ne cesserait d'aimer son enfant.

D'un geste doux et plein d'amour, elle lui embrassa le front. L'enfant se calma instantanément.

**. . . **

Dean jeta un œil derrière lui, l'institutrice était occupée avec un des autres enfants; elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. La règle était de trouver un livre que l'on aimait pour le lire et en faire un résumé. Ils allaient pour cela devoir revenir plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque municipale. Dean comptait bien utiliser ce temps à meilleur escient... Il en profiterait d'ailleurs pour demander un abonnement.

S'arrêtant sur cette pensée, Dean secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Sam se serait moquer de lui à n'en plus finir... Dean Winchester abonné à une bibliothèque municipale? Il aura vraiment tout vu...

Pour le moment, faire une liste des affaires qu'ils avaient résolus son frère et lui et voir lesquelles pouvaient être résolues à l'heure actuelle. Le plus difficile ne serait pas de se souvenir des lieux mais bien de donner assez de détails pour que Bobby soit convaincu de ses conclusions. Lui-même y réfléchirait à deux fois si on lui présentait une affaire toute résolue qui ne demandait que le point final. Peu de chasseur faisait confiance à d'autres et c'était normal. On ne savait jamais les compétences des autres...

Après des dizaines de minutes de concentration, il avait écrit une liste assez exhaustive:

_- Jericho,** Californie**. Suicide de Constance welch (1983) suite à l'assassinat de ses deux enfants par noyade. Mari toujours en vie. Adultère. Dame blanche. La mener dans sa maison. Fantômes enfants._

_- Black Water Ridge, Lost creek, **Colorado**. Coordonnées 35-11. Disparition tout les 23 ans. 1982-1959-1936. Wendigo. _

_- Lake manitoc, **Wisconsin.** 1970, mort accidentelle de Peter Sweeney, noyé par ses camarades dont Bill Carlton et Jake ? Vengeance. Corps dans le lac. _

_- Rockford, **Illinois**. Asile Roosevelt. Aile sud. Docteur Sanford Ellicot. Tué pendant l'émeute de 1964. Savant fou. Corps dans un coffre dans une pièce secrète du sous-sol. Multiples fantômes inoffensif des patients. ATTENTION: Le Docteur peut nous manipuler!_

_- Burckitsville, **Indiana**. Dieu païen de la prospérité, Vanir : rite de fertilité pour les récoltes via l'épouvantail. Sacrifices humains. Énergie provient d'un arbre sacré (vieux pommier)= le brûler. ! Haley et Stacy Jorgeson. Scotty. _

Il y avait bien sur d'autres chasses et si Dean avait pu avoir accès à plus de nouvelles ou aux journaux des autres villes ou régions, il aurait pu en dégotter une ou deux de plus... Mais voilà, il était dans une bibliothèque municipale dans une petite ville du Kansas et _sans internet_! C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire actuellement. Nombre de personnes seraient déjà sauvées s'ils intervenaient avant le moment où Sam et lui étaient intervenu dans le futur. Le père du petit Lucas Bar serait sauvé et le petit n'aurait jamais à subir l'influence du fantôme de Peter, les parents d'Emily pourront peut-être être sauvés avant qu'ils ne soient sacrifiés,...

- Dean? Lança la voix de son institutrice derrière lui. Tu as trouvé un livre?

- Oui, madame. Lui répondit-il calmement en lui tendant le premier bouquin potable qui lui était tombé sous la main.

- « _Mon premier livre de mécanique _»? Lut-elle avec étonnement.

Il ne put que sourire...

**. . .**

- Tu va bien pouvoir trouver un moyen! Tempêta Dean en arpentant de long en large le salon de Missouri.

- Ha oui? Et comment?

- J'en sais foutrement rien, moi! C'est toi le médium, non?

- Dean Winchester, pas de grossièreté! Le réprimanda encore une fois la jeune femme.

Dean s'arrêta prestement dans la pièce, se tourna vers elle et la foudroya du regard.

- Ne me parle pas comme à un enfant! Gronda-t-il. Je suis plus vieux que toi en réalité!

- En réalité, tu as neuf ans et des poussières, oui... Siffla-t-elle.

- J'ai 37 ans, je suis un chasseur et tu es la seule avec qui je peux être moi-même, alors ne me sermonne pas comme un gamin!

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire toute la vérité. Là, elle le prendrait vraiment pour un fou. Qui croirait quelqu'un – un gosse, en l'occurrence- prétendant qu'un ange qui était soi dit en passant, un ami, lui avait fait faire un bond dans le passé parce que la guerre contre le diable était sur le point d'être perdue? Dean imaginait bien sa tête s'il lui disait qu'il avait passé tout une année à la recherche de Dieu...

- Écoute, Dean... Souffla Missouri avec ce qui ressemblait à de la sympathie... Je ne connais pas particulièrement bien Bobby Singer mais je sais que même si je le supplie à genoux, il n'acceptera pas ces affaires... Expliqua-t-elle en reposant la liste sur la table en bois du salon.

- Je le connais, moi! Insista Dean. Si on arrive à lui prouver qu'une des affaires est vraie ou si on pouvait lui apporter des preuves...

- Et comment on ferait ça, Dean? Ais-je l'air d'un chasseur? Vilipenda la jeune femme. Et toi? Tu va demander la permission à tes parents pour aller chasser, peut-être?

- Non, lui répondit Dean tranquillement, ils ne voudraient pas...

- Ils connaissent la chasse? Demanda Missouri, étonnée, en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean sembla considérer sa réponse un moment avant lui répondre avec une voix bien trop amère pour un enfant:

- Ma mère était chasseuse. Dans une autre vie.

- Dans une autre vie?

- Dans son passé quoi... Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était morte là d'où je viens...

- Oui, donc... Reprit Missouri pour dissiper le malaise qui menaçait de s'installer... Je pense pouvoir faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre chasseur pourrait aller sur place rechercher des preuves tangibles qui pourraient convaincre Bobby...

- Tu penses à qui? L'interrogea le garçon, la mine concentrée.

- Jim Murphy, tenta-t-elle, ne sachant pas si le gamin le connaissait.

Le hochement de tête appréciatif lui donna sa réponse.

**. . .**

Missouri se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure en prenant le téléphone d'une main. Son autre main voyagea un moment au-dessus des numéros... Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait présenter l'affaire à Jim, non plus. L'homme était certes bien plus conciliant que Bobby Singer et que la plupart des chasseurs, il n'en restait pas moins un chasseur. Pouvait-elle lui dire la vérité? Non... non. Elle ne pouvait lui dire sans en parler à Dean, d'abord. Le garçon – elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler _petit _ou _gamin, _cela sonnait seulement pas juste – avait réussi a gagner son entière confiance au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Dean n'était pas un enfant et parfois elle se disait qu'il semblait même trop vieux pour être un adulte d'un âge moyen.

Soupirant, elle composa le numéro sur son téléphone noir et bientôt, une voix posée lui répondit.

_- Allo?_

- Jim? C'est Missouri...

_- Cela faisait longtemps Missouri..._ Souligna l'autre et elle pouvait presque percevoir son sourire.

- Oui, trop longtemps sans doute, admit-elle.

_- Pourquoi me contactes-tu? Un soucis d'ordre...professionnel? _

- Si on peux dire... marmonna-t-elle. J'ai un service à te demander.

_- Lequel?_

- A Jericho, en Californie. Une dame blanche sévit peut-être... J'ai besoin que tu ailles sur les lieux et que tu me rapportes des preuves...

_- Des preuves? Tu ne veux pas qu'on la détruise, plutôt? Demanda le prêtre, pince sans rire._

- Si, bien sur. Mais il me faut des preuves comme quoi, elle est bien là, tu comprend?

_- Comme? _

- Le témoignage de son ancien mari, des gens du coin, son histoire... D'accord?

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? _Voulu savoir Jim et Missouri su qu'il était sincèrement étonné.

- C'est juste un service. S'il-te-plaît.

_- Tu n'a pas d'ennui, au moins? _

- Non. Je t'assures. Tout va bien, Jim.

_- Bon... Je te les apportes dés que le boulot est fini, d'accord?_

- Merci, Jim.

La jeune médium soupira, raccrocha le combiné et pesta contre Dean. Comment allait-elle justifier cela?

**. . .**

- Ou étais-tu Dean? Lui demanda sa mère une fois rentré.

- Heu... dehors? Tenta-t-il, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Dean... Siffla-t-elle furieuse – Dean pouvait jurer que Sam, _son_ Sam, avait la même expression quand il était réellement en colère – On avait dit le parc, juste le parc! Reprit-elle.

- J'y étais! Insista-t-il mais cela décupla la fureur de sa mère qui se rapprocha de lui, l'air furibond.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Dean Winchester! Peter Mcpherson m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu le quitter à peine arrivé!

Dean jura et pesta contre ce petit Peter de malheur...Ce gosse était une véritable plaie!

- Et tu préfères le croire lui que ton fils? Lança-t-il, la mine presque colérique.

- J'en ai donc profité pour emmener ton frère au parc et devines quoi? Répondit-elle.

- Tu ne m'y a pas vu... Continua-t-il, embêté.

- Exact. Ou étais-tu? Questionna-t-elle.

- Nulle part, partout... Je trainais...

- Tu trainais? Siffla-t-elle. Tu es privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Cingla-t-elle. Et dis-moi où tu étais!

- Je trainais, j'te dis! Souffla-t-il d'une voix las.

- Ha oui? Et bien va traîner dans ta chambre! Je t'appellerai pour le souper!

Dean soupira encore une fois mais obéit malgré tout à sa mère. Cette forme d'autorité était nouvelle pour lui...Enfin, nouvelle de cinq ans, quoi... Mais, malgré ce temps, il avait du mal à s'y faire. Il n'avait pas été habitué à cela. Ho... Il connaissait le ton strict de son père. Son ton autoritaire qui vous faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête et vite passer l'envie de le contredire... mais ce n'était pas la même autorité. Ni les mêmes priorités... Son père ne l'aurait certainement pas engueulé parce qu'il était sortit même à neuf ans...Déjà à cet âge-là, c'est lui qui gérait les besoins de Sam et c'est donc lui qui faisait les courses... Un panier dans une main et la petite menotte de Sam dans l'autre. Son père se serait bien foutu de savoir si sa chambre était rangée et si ses notes scolaires étaient bonnes. Bon dieu! Il se souciait à peine des fréquentations de ses garçons de moment qu'ils fassent ce qu'il demande...Et qu'il soit en sécurité.

Dean savait bien que son père avait fait comme il avait pu. Du meilleur qu'il avait pu. Mais lorsqu'il était question d'enfants, parfois, même le meilleur ne suffisait pas. Son père s'était sans doute inquiété pour eux, de la même manière que tout les autres parents, à un moment donné: Est-ce qu'il ne va pas tomber dans la délinquance? Est-ce qu'il se drogue? ... Ou peut-être que cela lui était passé carrément au-dessus de la tête. Peut-être que dans le monde de John Winchester le Chasseur, ses enfants ne pouvaient pas tomber dans la drogue et la délinquance. Ses enfants ne pouvaient pas être à ce point mal dans leur peau qu'ils en viennent à penser au suicide... Non, pas possible. Parce qu'ils devaient chasser. Et que cela était bien plus important que tout le reste...

Dean pensait avoir toujours compris son père. Mais il avait découvert qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais vraiment. Il ne connaissait pas ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses motivations, ses regrets vis-à-vis d'eux. Il savait par contre, qu'il les aimait, Sam et lui. Et, d'un certain côté, c'était suffisant, non?

Quand Dean referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il soupira lourdement. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il avait tout prévu. Plus tôt il commencerait la chasse, mieux se serait. Le manque d'entraînement physique était une lacune. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'entraîner comme il aurait aimé le faire... Il courrait déjà autant qu'il le pouvait. Pendant les récrées, sur les trajets de l'école,... Une fois la question des devoirs réglés, il s'attelait à endurcir son corps. Il faisait des pompes et des abdos...Pas trop mais déjà suffisamment pour que cela soit remarquable à son âge. Grâce à cela, il était plutôt élancé pour son âge et sa carrure et sa largeur d'épaule équivalaient celle d'un enfant de 11 ans.

- Dean! On mange! Le héla sa mère, deux heures plus tard.

Le repas fut tendus. Mary ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son fils, en perpétuelle rébellion, fusse-t-elle silencieuse. Dean mangeait tranquillement, sentant peser sur lui le regard lourd de sa mère. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle était encore confus. Vraiment très confus. Il doutait d'arriver à les départager un jour. Sammy regardait la scène comme on regarde un match de tennis. Tournant la tête, tantôt vers sa mère, tantôt vers son frère.

Dean soupira longuement et repoussa doucement son assiette. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à ses parents mais c'était la meilleur solution... Du moins, pour le moment. Le plus important était toujours de protéger Sam. Et il ne pourrait pas le faire correctement si sa famille se retrouvait impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans le monde de la chasse. Plus son frère était loin de cela, mieux c'était.

- Va te laver, lui ordonna sa mère. Tu restera dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain.

Dean opina, ne voulant pas aggraver sa situation. Brièvement, il se demanda comment sa mère réagira durant son adolescence où, c'est sur, il prendra bien plus de libertés qu'elle ne le voudra.

Il entend son père rentrer du travail et il pu voir d'ici la discussion qu'ils ont. Sa mère explique à son père l'incident. Celui-ci râle et sent la colère monter. Il reproche à Mary de lui avoir autoriser le parc. Mary rétorque qu'elle ne peut pas le séquestrer à la maison. John fini par soupirer, tout en lui donnant raison. Il montera le voir après son repas. Fronçant les sourcils, Dean se demande si ses parents vont se décider à l'envoyer voir un psychologue. C'est une chose qu'il n'a pas vraiment prévu. En fait, la réaction de ses parents est imprévisible... Parce qu'il n'a jamais réellement connu sa mère et que son père est un autre homme.

- Dean...

La voix de son frère l'appelle depuis le couloir. Dean hésite un très court instant mais, grand dieu, ce n'est pas une punition qui empêchera Dean Winchester de répondre à l'appel de son cadet.

- Dean!

Il est huit heures trente. Sammy est déjà au lit depuis une demi-heure. Dean pousse donc doucement la porte de sa chambre et tombe sur un décor spatial. Sur les murs de la chambre de son frère, des fusées, des étoiles et des astronautes s'étendent. Étrangement, la veilleuse chouette est toujours là bien qu'elle reste éteinte la plupart du temps. Sam n'a pas peur du noir. Dean lui a bien expliqué que chaque fois qu'il pense avoir des monstres sous son lit, il peut l'appeler. La plupart du temps, Dean vérifie, l'invite à faire de même et Sam se rend compte qu'il n'y a rien. Depuis, Sam le fait seul et il n'y a jamais de monstres. Dean ne lui a jamais dit que les monstres n'existait pas, il lui dit simplement qu'ils ne se cachent pas sous son lit.

- Et alors, bonhomme? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Parce que le danger ne vient pas de sous le lit, mais de la fenêtre. Une branche d'arbre se trouve derrière elle. Elle cogne contre la fenêtre dans un bruit sourd et dessine une ombre inquiétante derrière la tenture. La pluie et le vent n'arrange rien.

- Là! Souffle Sammy en tendant son doigt vers la fenêtre.

- Et bien quoi, là? Lui demande Dean.

- Il y a quelque chose derrière la fenêtre... lui souffle encore son petit frère.

- Et tu crois que c'est quoi?

- J'sais pas... un monstre?

- Un monstre? Allons voir ça, tu veux?

Sammy soupire mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas y réchapper. Alors, il se lève et rejoint son frère au milieu de sa chambre.

- Allez, vas-y! L'encourage son frère.

Sam hésite. D'habitude, quand son frère vient, c'est toujours lui qui y va en premier. Alors il hésite, il a peur.

- Je suis là, Sammy, le rassure son aîné, tu sais que je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, non?

- Oui. Lui répond Sam avec la détermination d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Ses petits poings serrés le long de son corps, Sammy s'avance vers la fenêtre. Derrière celle-ci, la branche mime une main osseuse aux griffes acérées...Ou du moins, c'est ce que l'imagination d'un enfant de cinq ans y voit. Une fois que Sam est devant la fenêtre, il se retourne vers son frère. Dean lui sourit et l'encourage à pousser les rideaux d'un geste de la main. Sam prend une profonde inspiration et se lance. Et il soupire grandement quand il voit la branche frapper la fenêtre en de petits coups réguliers.

- Alors? Lui demande son aîné. Un monstre?

- Non...Sourit-il en se retournant. C'tait juste une branche!

- Ouep... C'est bien Sam. T'es foutrement courageux...Le gratifie Dean.

Mais au lieu de sourire, Sam écarquille les yeux en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

- Beh quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- T'a dit un gros mot! L'accuse Sam en le pointant du doigt.

Dean le regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Oui, j'ai dis un gros mot... Répète-t-il, hilare... Ne le répètes pas aux parents, ok?

- K'ay...

- Allez, hop, au lit, bonhomme...Souffle Dean en ramenant son petit frère vers son lit.

Le petit garçon s'y faufile rapidement et s'agrippe à la manche de son frère.

- Non! Proteste le plus petit... Reste avec moi!

- Tu as encore peur?

- Non! Le contredit Sam. Mais je veux que tu restes avec moi!

- Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes...opine-t-il doucement en se couchant par-dessus les couvertures.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam s'est endormis sous les caresses de Dean qui lui chipote doucement les cheveux. Et bientôt, il entend les pas lourd de son père dans l'escalier. Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre...; Tant pis...

- Je pensais que ta mère avait dit que tu ne pouvais pas sortir de ta chambre...Murmure son père à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Il m'appelait...Lui répond simplement le garçon.

- Viens... Faut qu'on parle...

Dean ne discute pas, il se défait doucement des bras tentaculaires de son frère tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller et va dans sa propre chambre où son père l'attend, assis sur son lit.

- Viens là...Souffle John de sa voix bourrue et tendre à la fois. Tellement différent du père qu'il a connu. Ta mère m'a dit que tu lui avais désobéis.

Dean soupire lourdement dans une parfaite imitation de l'enfant qu'il aurait dû être.

- Alors? Insiste son père. C'est grave Dean, tu ne peux pas faire ce qu'il te plaît comme ça...Si on te dis de ne pas aller autre part qu'au parc, c'est qu'on a nos raisons. Continue John.

Dean sent le regard de son père sur sa nuque. Il sait qu'il attend qu'il réagisse ou participe d'une quelconque façon à la conversation. Qu'il s'intéresse, demande pourquoi et là, John se ferait un plaisir de lui expliquer. Mais Dean est las de feindre, alors il ne dit rien et écoute simplement son père.

- Si on ne veut toujours savoir où tu es c'est parce que dehors, il a des méchants monsieur. Des messieurs vraiment méchants avec les petits garçons comme toi. Et puis, on a peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, tu comprends? Au parc, on est sur qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui est là, que se soit un des voisins ou les autres enfants qui pourraient nous appelés si tu as un problème... Dean?

Il ne réagit toujours pas. Il a écouté d'une oreille distraite le discours de son père, s'étonnant intérieurement de sa patience. Il sent une ancienne rancœur teintée d'amertume gronder dans son ventre. Revivre une enfance a ré-ouvert des plaies qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir eu ou, du moins, fermées depuis une éternité. Il en veut à son père. Tellement. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se borne à ne pas lui répondre. Pour éviter de lui dire des choses incohérentes et injustes, ce John-ci est l'image même du père compréhensif et aimant. Dean saisit encore davantage le drame qu'a vécu son père.

- Dean, regardes-moi! Claque la voix de son père, à présent dure. Tu ne nous désobéira plus et surtout, surtout, tu ne nous ment pas! Rajoute-t-il, sévèrement. Où étais-tu?

- Je l'ai déjà dit...Je me promenais. J'en ai marre du parc, c'est toujours la même chose avec les mêmes crétins.

Il entend la respiration que John prend pour se calmer tout en se demandant jusqu'où il pourrait aller avant que John ne devienne aussi autoritaire et abrupt qu'il peut l'être.

- Et bien, tu auras tout le loisir de ne plus aller au parc. Tu es consigné dans ta chambre pour deux semaines. Tu vas à l'école, tu rentres de l'école, pas de détour, est-ce claire?

- Oui, papa.

John se lève, le visage légèrement ennuyé. La conversation ne s'est pas déroulée comme il l'espérait. Il ne comprend décidément pas son fils. Pourquoi son fils – de neuf ans, bon dieu!- agit ainsi. La conversation, qui tenait plus du monologue que d'une réelle explication, n'a servi à rien. Son fils reste fermé, hermétique à leurs paroles. John pressent que l'adolescence de son aînée sera rude. Très rude.


	7. Rencontre du troisième type

Se faire punir craignait... Mais alors là, craignait vraiment!

Pour autant qu'il se rappelait, son père n'avait jamais eu besoin de le punir. Les règles établies étaient simples – _Veille sur ton frère!_- et Dean ne les aurait jamais transgressées sciemment. Sa vie s'était résumé à des questions de vie ou de mort... Dans ce contexte, il n'avait jamais désobéis à son père... Excepté une seule fois qui lui avait bien servi de leçon. Les seules fois où son père avait à redire sur son comportement, il ne le consignait certainement pas dans sa chambre. Non. Son père préférait l'assassiner du regard, et le punir d'un silence pesant et culpabilisateur. En cherchant bien, il se rappelait de quelques fois où son père l'avait assis à une table en lui donnant des textes entiers d'exorcismes à traduire et à recopier. Mais il ne se rappelait plus très bien si c'était une punition ou une nécessité pour une chasse quelconque.

Dans tout les cas, être consigné était une punition inutile, barbante et totalement stérile. Le seul point positif était que cela lui donnait du temps à passer avec Sammy.

Dean se retint de lever les yeux au ciel quand il passa devant sa mère. Elle semblait estimer que deux semaines étaient loin d'être suffisant...Il n'aurait pu imaginer que Mary était plus sévère et intransigeante que John. Bien qu'en fin de compte, il n'aurait pas du en douter: c'était elle, la chasseuse, pas John.

Comme tout les jours, Sam était déjà attablé quand il entra dans le salon. Son petit frère mordillait distraitement le bout de son crayon alors qu'il regardait ses leçons d'un air boudeur.

- He bien, Sammy... Si tes yeux pouvaient tuer, ces pauvres feuilles seraient déjà mortes!

Le visage de Sam se dérida et c'est des yeux pleins de malice et de bonne humeur qui se posèrent sur Dean. C'était l'effet qu'il avait sur son petit frère. Dean pouvait rendre le sourire à son frère instantanément. Il pouvait sécher ses larmes d'une seule parole et le réconforter d'un unique regard. Tous pouvait le constater, John et Mary les premiers.

D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela qu'il était là, présentement. A cinq ans, Sam n'avait pas vraiment des devoirs mais il aimait plus que tout faire comme Dean. Alors il prenait ses petits livres et Dean se faisait un plaisir de l'aider...

- Alors, bonhomme, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lança Dean tout en se rapprochant de son frère pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Sais pas par où dois aller! Rechigna son frère en lui montrant d'un geste brusque sa feuille.

Dean tendit le cou pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sam était un petit garçon éveillé, intelligent, avec une soif d'apprendre étonnante. Pour dire la vérité, Dean n'avait pas souvenance d'un Sammy aussi souriant et épanouis. En voyant quel petit garçon il aurait dû être, Dean s'était dit que ce n'était pas étonnant. La soif d'apprendre de Sam n'avait pas vraiment pu être étanchée...Ici, aujourd'hui, leur mère lui achetait des livres d'éveil et des tonnes de petits jeux éducatifs qui faisaient le bonheur du plus jeune.

Le jeux sur lequel son jeune frère calait était une sorte de labyrinthe fléché et l'enfant devait juste reconnaître le sens de la flèche et la suivre. Sam maîtrisait bien le trait et la ligne droite. Il savait suivre une direction donnée, mais l'exercice se corsait. La flèche était à angle droit: elle partait sur la droite pour descendre par la suite.

- A ton avis, Sammy?

- Sais pas! C'est pour ça que j't'demande! Lui répondit Sam avec une certaine évidence.

- Et bien réfléchis! L'encouragea son frère. Regarde... Où est la pointe de la flèche?

- Sur le bas... Alors... J'dois aller vers le bas?

- Exactement! C'est bien Sammy!

- Mais elle part tout droit! S'étonna Sammy candidement, les sourcils froncés dans une telle grimace de concentration que Dean retint un sourire d'attendrissement.

- Oui, lui répondit-il, mais c'est la pointe qui compte. Ok?

- K'ay!

- Hum hum! Renacla leur mère dans leur dos. C'est bien d'aider ton frère Dean, mais tu as fini tes devoirs?

- Non, ils seront fini dans dix minutes. Soupira Dean en se laissant tomber lourdement à côté de Sam.

Mary soupira et retourna à la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à Dean sur ses devoirs, son fils avait toujours des notes suffisantes voir même de très bonnes notes. Dans le salon, Dean faisait des grimaces silencieuses sous les rires muets de son frère.

**. . .**

- Tiens, Dean...Lui souffla Mme Mcpherson en lui tendant deux billets de un dollar. Tu as bien travaillé... Lui certifia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Dean lui rendit un sourire poli en fourrant les deux billets dans la poche de son jeans. Si tondre des pelouses n'avait pas été une de ses habitudes, il y était rôdé maintenant! Hé bien... Il fallait bien trouver un peu d'argent, non?

Dés que les deux semaines se furent écoulées, la première chose qu'il demanda à sa mère fut de savoir s'il pouvait travailler dans le voisinage pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Sa mère avait accepté, ravie, voyant là une occasion pour lui de voir des gens, de se faire des amis... Dean y voyait un simple moyen de se faire de l'argent avec la totale approbation de ses parents. Ils pensaient certainement qu'il s'achèterait un nouveau vélo ou un vrai gant de base-ball en cuir... Mais non, Dean prévoyait tout autre chose pour cet argent...

D'un pas rapide, il rentra chez lui. On était mercredi après-midi et le soleil brillait vaillamment malgré l'épaisse couche de nuage cotonneux qui lui barrait la route. Il poussa la porte d'entrée un peu brusquement et d'ailleurs la voix de sa mère ne tarda pas à s'élever:

- Doucement avec la porte, Dean!

Mary apparut dans le hall, Sammy dans les bras. Il avait le visage tout rouge, les yeux bouffis et ensommeillés et transpirait à grosse goutte.

- Ton frère a de la température, lui expliqua-t-elle, le docteur dit que c'est une simple angine et que ce n'est pas bien grave. Je vais lui donner un bain pour faire baisser la fièvre, tu es sage, d'accord?

- Je viens avec toi! Déclara Dean en se dirigeant déjà vers la salle de bain. Il a combien?

- De quoi?

- De température? Il a combien?

- 38,5. Lui répondit sa mère.

- D'accord, opina-t-il, occupes-toi de lui et je fais couler un bain à 37°.

Mary n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son aîné avait déjà filé à l'étage. Elle soupira avant qu'un sourire ne vienne lui chatouiller les lèvres. Dean était toujours si prévenant avec son frère... Elle se demandait si tout les grand-frère était aussi attentif envers leur cadet. Elle en doutait. Toutes les autres mères déploraient nombres de disputes et de chamailleries. Quand elle y pensait, elle avait envie de dire que Dean réagissait presque comme un parent envers Sammy... Elle n'aimait pas cette explication. Pour une étrange raison, cela la mettait mal à l'aise...

**. . .**

- Tiens! 10 dollars...

Dean tendis les billets à James Collins. James était un garçon de son âge et du voisinage. Sa mère lui avait maintes fois rabattu les oreilles pour qu'il devienne ami avec lui. Bien... Elle serait bientôt comblée.

- Ok... Lança l'autre garçon en empochant les billets... Alors, on va voir ta mère, on dit que tu viens chez moi pour l'après-midi et c'est tout...

- C'est tout. Acquiesça Dean. Et on va se mettre d'accord si elle pose des questions, ok? On va simplement passer l'après-midi dans ta chambre à lire des BD.

- Jusque quelle heure? Demanda justement James.

- Hmmm... Disons jusque 17h. Je ne souperais pas avec vous...

James opina et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la maison de Dean. Elle se situait à deux rues de celle de James. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Mary était agenouillée dans le jardin, une petit pelle à la main. Sam jouait tranquillement avec un ballon et son visage s'illumina quand il vit son frère.

- Dean! Tu viens jouer avec moi? Lui demanda-t-il prestement en bondissant littéralement sur lui.

Mary releva la tête et sourit tendrement devant le cinéma de son cadet. Son regard se fit interrogatif quand elle vit James, non loin derrière Dean.

- Non, Sammy. Pas maintenant... Demain, ok?

- S'te plaît! Pleurnicha Sam en tirant sur sa manche.

- Non, Sammy. Insista Dean en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, Sam. Continua Dean, toujours d'un ton posé. Plus tard, ok? Si tu veux, on pourra même jouer à un de tes stupides jeux éducatifs ce soir, ok?

- Vrai?

- Évidemment bonhomme.

Le sourire de Sam fit quatre fois le tour de sa tête et le garçon repartit jouer tranquillement avec son ballon. Dean eut un bref sourire avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui avait regardé la scène d'un œil intéressé.

- Dis maman, est-ce que je peux passer l'après-midi chez James? Sa grande-soeur sera là.

- Elle a quel âge? Voulu savoir sa mère.

- 16 ans. Répondit James avec un pauvre sourire.

Dean vit sa mère hésiter mais il savait qu'il avait déjà gagner. Sa mère espérait trop qu'il se fasse des amis. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser un après-midi avec un garçon de son âge. De plus, elle connaissait James et n'avait donc aucune peur quant à la dite fréquentation.

- Bien sur...Vas-y. Sois gentil, d'accord. C'est gentil à toi, James...

- Mais c'est rien m'dame. Marmonna le dit James, rouge pivoine.

Deux billets de cinq dollars pour convaincre la soeur de jouer le jeu et dix minutes plus tard, Dean se trouvait devant la porte de Missouri. Il sonna une fois. Deux fois. Frappa – ou plutôt tambourina- à la porte et sonna une troisième fois avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

Mais au lieu de voir Missouri et son éternel petit sourire narquois, c'est un Jim Murphy tout jeune, portant encore un col blanc trompeur qui lui ouvrit.

- Heu... oui? Je peux t'aider petit?

**. . .**

Le café lui brûla la gorge et l'œsophage au passage mais il persista à boire toute la tasse. Il avait conduit toute la nuit pour pouvoir être chez Missouri à l'aube. Et sa chasse récente le rattrapait. Elle pesait sur ses paupières.

- Encore une autre tasse, Jim? Demanda Missouri, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Volontiers, Missouri, merci... Soupira-t-il en poussant sa tasse vers elle.

- Alors? Enchaîna-t-elle tout en lui servant le café. Cette chasse?

- Un wendigo comme tu l'avais prédis... Lui répondit-il, ce qui fit rire Missouri.

- Je n'ai rien prédit du tout, mon ami.

- Alors qui? Lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui en a par contre, c'est la liste que je t'ai faites parvenir...

- Tu es sur de toutes ces chasses? Demanda-t-il en parcourant la dite liste des yeux.

- Aussi sur que pour le wendigo. Assura-t-elle.

- Alors je la prends. Rétorqua-t-il en la fourrant dans sa poche.

- Bien. De plus, Singer devra être mis au courant.

- Bobby? Pourquoi? S'étonna l'autre. Je doute qu'il accepte des chasses venues de nulle part, comme ça!

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'a appelé en éclaireur, Jim. Affirma Missouri.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important qu'il soit au courant? Je terminerai ces chasses, tu sais?

- Je n'en doutes pas, Jim. Mais ce ne sera pas la seule liste... Et en plus, c'est une demande de l'auteur...

Jim ne répondit rien. Cette histoire était étrange. Si un chasseur trouvait des chasses, pourquoi ne les menait-il pas à bien? Pourquoi en envoyer d'autres à sa place? Et surtout, pourquoi vouloir garder l'anonymat? Son questionnement fut interrompu par son estomac qui cria famine.

- Je te rapporte un sandwich, tout de suite, Jim. Lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

L'homme se retrouva seul attablé et il ressortit mécaniquement la liste de sa poche. Les données étaient précises, assez en tout cas pour que le chasseur ait dû aller sur place. Encore une fois, pourquoi ne pas y être resté pour régler l'affaire?

_Ding dong. _

Missouri étant toujours dans la cuisine, Jim se leva pour aller ouvrir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il pensa d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne puis, il baissa le regard et vit le garçon. C'était un enfant d'une petite dizaine d'années qui lui rendait à coup sur son air étonné. Il était bond/châtain clair et des yeux vert semblaient le détailler sans ménagement.

- Heu... oui? Je peux t'aider petit?

Le garçon le regarda encore quelques secondes de ce regard scrutateur avant de sourire largement.

- Missouri est là? Demanda l'enfant en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Heu... oui... Tu veux la voir?

- Ben oui... Sinon je serais pas là, non? Lui rétorqua le petit avec un air amusé.

Jim fronça les sourcils devant la réplique insolente mais fini par opiner. Il se décala légèrement et laissa entrer le gamin. Celui-ci sourit de plus belle et se dirigea directement dans le salon. Jim se fit la réflexion qu'il devait déjà être venu.

- Jim? Retentit la voix de Missouri de la cuisine. Qui c'é...

Une assiette de sandwich dans les mains, une carafe d'eau dans l'autre, Missouri venait d'apercevoir Dean, tout sourire, au milieu de son salon.

- Hello, Missouri! Lança joyeusement le gamin, un sourire presque goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Dean... Murmura-t-elle en lançant un regard peu discret à son autre invité.

- Missouri. Répondit le gamin sous le regard suspicieux de Jim.

- On peut se parler? Demanda-t-elle après avoir déposé tout ce qu'elle tenait.

- Évidement. Réplique prestement le gamin avec toujours ce même sourire horripilant aux lèvres.

Jim regarda avec suspicion le gosse et Missouri fuir dans la cuisine. Qui était-il? Il n'avait jamais vu un enfant de cet âge aussi sur de lui et conquérant. Et quelle prestance! De plus, pendant toute sa conversation avec la jeune femme, il avait été claire que c'était lui qui avait dominé l'échange. Et Missouri avait pourtant un sacré caractère!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là! Attaqua tout de suite Missouri d'une voix basse.

- Je me demandais juste si Jim t'avait fait parvenir ses résultats... Je suis bien tombé on dirait, répondit-il avec bonne humeur.

- Il pose beaucoup de questions. Lança simplement la jeune femme.

- Il aura beaucoup de réponses. Rétorqua alors Dean avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Tu veux tout lui dire?

- Certainement pas tout, non... Contesta Dean... Mais il peut être un allié non négligeable...

- Un allié?

- Oui, dans la lutte contre l'autorité parentale. Asséna Dean, aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être.

- Pardon? Coassa Missouri.

- J'ai besoin d'aller voir Bobby. J'ai besoin de passer du temps là-bas. Pour reformer mon corps. Pour m'entraîner. Pour préparer la guerre qui s'annonce. Pour me procurer des armes.

- Des armes?

- Hé bien oui... Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais continuer à me promener à poil, non? Je ne sortais jamais sans mon Beretta et au moins une autre arme sur moi... Je me sens réellement à découvert, c'est inconfortable. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton emporté.

- Tu as neuf ans.

- Bien vu, Sherlock. D'autres évidences?

Missouri le foudroya du regard, retint une remarque acerbe et prit une profonde respiration.

- Comment pourrait-il être un allié? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- C'est un pasteur! Lança simplement l'enfant en se redirigeant déjà vers le salon.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Jim était toujours là, appuyé contre le sofa, aux aguets. Quand il le vit revenir, il se redressa rapidement et :

- Christo!

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se reprendre. Évidement, le chasseur avait envisagé le fait qu'il soit un démon... Dean se souvenait bien du pasteur Jim. Son père l'avait rencontré assez tôt dans sa croisade et sans en avoir l'air l'homme avait été un pilier et un repère pour son frère et lui. Souvent, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, avant qu'il ne puisse réellement subvenir totalement au besoin de Sam pendant de longues périodes, leur père les déposait chez Jim et repartait sur une chasse qui s'annonçait longues et compliquées. Plus tard, les séjours chez lui faisait office de vacances pour Sam, un créneau de normalité dans leur vie nomade.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était identique à ces souvenirs de jeune garçon. Des cheveux déjà uniformément gris malgré son âge moyen, des yeux brun et doux, un visage avenant. Tout en lui procuraient un sentiment de confiance. Sans mauvais jeux de mots, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Dean comptait bien se servir de cela. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris en étant à la tête de la résistance c'est qu'il fallait utiliser les talents et opportunités que chaque personne pouvait offrir.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas un démon... Lança-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

Jim fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils devant la réponse calme et amusée du gamin. Etait-ce l'enfant d'un chasseur?...Cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de chose...

- Qui es-tu petit? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix posée et douce. L'enfant n'était pas une menace, cela n'apporterait rien de l'agresser.

- Dean Winchester, se présenta le gosse, d'un air presque grave.

- Winchester? Répéta-t-il, songeur.

- Mes parents ne sont pas des chasseurs. L'interrompit le garçon. En fait, reprit-il, mon père ne connaît rien à ce monde et ma mère se borne à ne plus s'en souvenir.

- Je ne comprend pas. Admit Jim.

- J'habite à peine à quelques dizaines de mètre d'ici. Expliqua-t-il. Et le monde de la chasse n'a aucun secret pour moi.

- Aucun secret? Répéta Jim. Ne te penses-tu pas un peu présomptueux, Dean? Lui répondit-il d'un ton gentiment paternaliste.

- Non. Je ne le suis pas. Répondit le garçon avec assurance. En fait, je pense que j'en connais bien davantage que toi, Jim.

Le dit Jim fronça les sourcils et une ride profonde se forma au milieu de son front. Il ne savait pas comment interagir avec le gosse. C'était un enfant mais sa façon d'être et de parler avait tout de celle d'un adulte.

- Si tes parents ne chassent pas, comment connais-tu ce monde? Questionna-t-il.

- C'est une longue histoire... Parlons plutôt de ta chasse au wendigo, elle s'est bien passée? Mes infos étaient correctes?

- Tes infos? S'étrangla le chasseur en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui. Et comme vous l'a certainement dit Missouri, d'autres listes sont prévues.

- Comment savais-tu tout ça? Tu n'a pas pu avoir accès à toutes ces informations d'ici ou alors tu devais avoir un contact sur place qui t'envoyais toutes les données... ou...

- Rien de tout ça, Jim. Le coupa brutalement Dean alors qu'une grimace embêtée prenait place sur son visage. En fait, disons simplement que je m'en souvenais, ok?

- T'en souvenir?

- Assied-toi, Jim, et laisses-nous t'expliquer, ok? Intervint alors Missouri.

**. . .**

- Attend, attend, attend, attend... Tu es entrain de me dire que tu as en faites 37 ans et que par tu-ne-sais-quelle-bizarrerie tu t'es retrouvé dans le corps de tes 4 ans...Que ta mère n'est pas morte et que donc, ton père ne s'est pas tourné vers la chasse mais que tu veux quand même, toi, être un chasseur. C'est bien ça? Demanda Jim d'un ton halluciné.

- En résumé. Acquiesça Dean en hochant la tête.

- Ha... Et tu penses que je vais te croire? Lui demanda-t-il brusquement. Missouri! Comment peux-tu le croire? S'étonna-t-il.

- Son esprit m'apparaît brouillé, différent et je sens que je peux lui faire confiance... Lui répondit savamment Missouri.

- Et c'est tout? Glapit le chasseur.

- Je t'ai connu plus confiant que cela, Jim. Où est passé ta foi? Interrogea-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

Jim ravala la réplique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue tandis que Dean s'étrangla littéralement. Missouri ne savait pas combien ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait s'appliquer à la situation.

- D'accord... Je veux des preuves. Exigea alors Jim.

- Des preuves? Répéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Et bien pose moi des questions sur la chasse...

- Je sais que tu t'y connais en chasse si c'est bien toi qui a réalisé la liste, répliqua Jim.

- Alors...Donne-moi un flingue et je te dégomme n'importe quoi à 100 mètres. Lança le garçon avec fierté.

- Je ne donnerai certainement pas une arme à un enfant. Refusa Jim.

- Pff... Mon père m'a appris à tirer quand j'avais 7 ans... A neuf ans, j'étais capable de monter et démonter une arme les yeux fermer.

- Et bien ton père était un inconscient. Se contenta de dire Jim.

- Mon père était un chasseur qui avait perdu sa femme. Cingla Dean.

Jim leva les mains en signe de paix, le terrain semblait glissant et il ne voulait pas blesser ou enrager le gamin. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demanda comment, au cas où le gosse disait vrai- il vivait sa nouvelle vie, avec ce père non-chasseur.

- Quel genre de preuves veux-tu? Tu as été introduit au monde de la chasse pendant tes années de séminaire où un esprit vengeur hantait ton église. Robert Singer a découvert ce monde quand il a dû tuer sa femme, possédée par un démon... Je ne connais pas les raisons de Caleb, Bill et Helen, Elkins et les autres.

Jim avait blanchi à l'évocation de son histoire et était sincèrement étonné que le gosse connaisse celle de Bobby. Le bougre ne liait pas facilement et connaître sa tragédie, c'était faire partie de sa famille. Il connaissait bien évidemment Bill, Helen et Elkins. Caleb n'était pas un nom qu'il reconnaissait.

- D'accord... mais j'ai toujours du mal à te croire.

- Bon, écoute, j'ai besoin que tu me croies, ok? Parce que si ce petit passe-passe temporel n'était pas prévu, il est grandement le bienvenu...

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'une guerre arrive et qu'il n'est jamais assez tôt pour s'y préparer...

- Une guerre? Quelle genre de guerre?

Le genre qui vous ferait froid dans le dos. Le monde n'avait plus rien de celui que nous connaissons... Murmura doucement Dean.

Jim resta statufié un moment par ce qu'il lisait dans le regard du gosse. Du désespoir, des regrets et une immense tristesse, de celle qu'on ne mime pas. Et certainement pas à neuf ans...

- Je te crois.


	8. Bobby Singer

A partir de ce moment-là, les jours s'étirèrent lentement pour Dean. Étrangement, il pouvait presque sentir l'excitation d'avant chasse le gagner. Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes, de chasseurs, Dean aurait été incapable de dire adieu pour de bon à ce job. Il était inscrit dans ces gènes. Ho! Il se serait bien passer de toutes ces histoires de deal, de Lucifer et d'Apocalypse mais la bonne vieille chasse lui manquait.

Juste lui, sa voiture, de la bonne musique et la route à perte de vue. Et Sam. Mais Sam ne viendrait plus jamais sur les routes avec lui. Il aura bien d'autres choses à faire que de traîner avec son looser de frère...Mais c'était vrai qu'il était impatient. Impatient de revoir Bobby, d'être de nouveau lui-même et de pouvoir blaguer librement sans faire attention chaque minutes à ce que des mots trop crus ne sorte de sa bouche. Il voulait retrouver l'ambiance feutrée et étouffante des bars, la satisfaction d'une chasse qui se termine bien et la liberté...

La vie de chasseurs n'était pas une sinécure. Elle était rude, violente et noire. Elle n'apportait que du chagrin et des larmes. Dean ne disait pas qu'il voulait plus que tout la retrouver mais... Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui manquait. Cela avait été toute sa vie. Son enfance... Qui peut sincèrement renier les pierres qui ont fondés son édifice?

Outre cela, Jim et lui avaient convenu qu'il était plus simple que le chasseur termine les chasses de la liste avant de se présenter à Bobby. Ce n'était pas le plan initial mais cela le satisfaisait quand même. L'important c'était d'avoir le soutien du vieux bougre parce qu'il leur avait toujours été d'une aide considérable, parce que Dean avait une entière confiance en lui et parce que cela lui était juste vitale. Après, Jim irait voir Bobby et tâterait le terrain...

Les jours s'écoulèrent donc, puis les semaines et les mois. Bientôt, Sam avait six ans. Bientôt, Halloween était là.

Est-ce utile de dire que Dean détestait cette fête au grand désappointement de sa famille?

- Voyons Dean... Tu peux bien mettre ce costume, non? Ton frère meure d'envie d'aller se promener! L'incita Mary en brandissant sous son nez la panoplie de Dracula.

- Ho oui, Dean! S'te plait! S'te plait! S'te plait! Je veux des bonbons! Débita son frère en sautillant littéralement sur place.

- Non. Répéta-t-il pour l'énième fois. Je ne mettrais pas ce foutu costume et d'ailleurs, je ne me déguiserais pas du tout. Je hais Halloween.

- Pourquoi? Se lamenta sa mère.

- C'est idiot. Siffla-t-il. Tout les autres jours de l'année, les gosses ont peur des monstres et ce jour-là, pouf! On devrait se déguiser en monstre!

- Mais Dean, c'est pour rire! Lui expliqua gentiment son frère. S'te plait! Je veux des bonbons! Dit-il encore, avec son regard de chiens battu.

- Je veux bien vous accompagner, Sam mais je ne met pas de costume.

- Et toi, Dean, tu n'as pas peur des monstres? L'interrogea John en se mettant à sa hauteur. Ce ne serait pas pour ça que tu ne veux pas mettre ce costume?

- Mais non! Dean, il a pas peur! Le défendit Sam.

- Ha non?

- Ben non! Sinon, il n'irait pas regarder sous mon lit quand je crois qu'y a des monstres!

- Allez, viens, Sam... Tu les veux toujours ces bonbons?

- Ha oui!

- Enfin Dean...Soupira sa mère. Tu ne va pas simplement suivre ton père et Sam, sans déguisement.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- C'est halloween, Dean! Lui dit alors sa mère. C'est sensé être amusant!

Dean regarda avec circonspection sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre qu'une telle fête pouvait être amusante? Elle? Une chasseuse? C'était le comble, non? Et tellement hypocrite qu'il n'en ressentit qu'une immense colère...

- Non! Tempêta-t-il rageusement. Je ne me déguiserai pas en monstre! C'est tout sauf amusant!

- Dean...Soupira son père...

- Quoi, Dean? Se mit-il à crier et bientôt, le sourire de Sam se fana.

- Dean! Fais attention à ton ton, jeune homme! Le sermonna sa mère.

- D'accord... Alors... Si je me déguisais en Hitler, ce serait marrant?

- Bien sur que non, Dean... Lui répondit son père.

- Ou alors en... en...psychopathe? En violeur?

- Enfin, Dean, ou vas-tu chercher tout ça? Lui demanda doucement sa mère.

- C'est un exemple. Ce n'est pas drôle de se déguiser en monstres. Répéta-t-il.

- Mais ce genre de monstres, lança John en brandissant le costume, ça n'existe pas.

Dean regarda son père, brandir le costume de Dracula, un profond air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Sa mère, elle, approuvait les dires de son mari d'un distrait hochement de tête, toutefois assez peu convaincant. Dean soupira, passa une main dans la broussaille de son frère tout en s'excusant d'avoir haussé la voix et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Il ne mettrait pas un de ces fichus costumes, quoiqu'en dises ses foutus parents.

**. . .**

- Alors, Jim, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? Lança la voix bourrue de Bobby.

- Rien de particulier...Lui répondit Jim dans un sourire. Juste l'envie de prendre des nouvelles...

- Ouais...Pour sur... Franchement, Jim? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?

Jim soupira lourdement. Voilà près de trois mois qu'il s'évertuait à régler toutes les chasses de cette fichue liste tout en veillant à ne pas refuser les chasses qui se présentait à lui. Et franchement, est-ce que vous avec une foutue idée du temps, des moyens et de l'énergie qu'il faut pour faire draguer un lac à la recherche du corps d'un enfant disparu il y a plus de dix ans et ce, en toute illégalité?

- Voilà pourquoi je viens... Souffla-t-il en posant la liste sur la table.

Bobby haussa un sourcil, fit glisser la liste jusqu'à lui et la parcouru des yeux. A la fin, son regard passait alternativement de la liste à Jim.

- Ce sont des chasses, ouais, et après? Elles sont réglées, non? Lança-t-il en pointant les grands « _V _» qui barrait en grand chaque énoncé.

- Oui, je viens des les terminer. Cela m'a pris pas mal de temps parce que bon, tu sais, je chasse pas à plein temps...

- C'est pas ton écriture. Nota tout de suite Bobby.

- Non. C'est celle d'une médium, de Lawrence, dans le Kansas.

- Ha... Et elle repère des chasses ta médium? L'interrogea Bobby, étonné.

- Non, non...C'est un autre chasseur qui lui a demandé de me faire parvenir la liste...

- Pourquoi?

- J'sais pas...Mais il y aura d'autres listes et je n'aurais pas le temps de tout faire alors...

- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, le pasteur... Je ne fais les chasses des autres, ok?

- Bobby... Tout les renseignements étaient exactes. Précis. Vraiment un bon boulot. J'aurais juste pas le temps, c'est tout...

- P't'être mais moi, je bosse pas sur une chasse de quelqu'un d'autre... Lança Bobby en se relevant.

- Bobby... Plaida Jim, tu me fais confiance, non?

- C'est pas une question de confiance mais une question de _prudence._ Je connais pas ce type, lança-t-il en montrant la liste, et ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire ses chasses, ok? C'est tout...Et puis d'abord, pourquoi il les fait pas lui-même?

- Il... en est dans l'impossibilité. Répondit Jim après un bref moment d'hésitation.

- L'impossibilité? Répéta Bobby en haussant les sourcils. Ouais... Ben non merci.

- Bon... Et si tu le rencontrais?

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que la fin de l'année se comptait en jours, Dean se retrouvait dans une voiture avec Jim, sur le siège passagé et avec un sourire énorme placardé sur le visage. Jim, quant à lui, s'étonnait de plus en plus des attitudes du gamin qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Dés que Jim lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir rencontrer Bobby, le sourire du gamin aurait pu rivaliser avec les plus beaux sourires hollywoodiens. Et avant qu'il ne puisse proposer quoique se soit, le gosse lui avait expliquer son plan. Il était sensé être un pasteur – ha bon?- qui animait des groupes de jeunes au sein de l'église. Une sorte de maison de jeunes. Et, justement, ils organisaient pendant les fêtes de fin d'années, une sorte de retraite où les gosses pourraient s'amuser et se dépayser. Mary et John n'avaient pas été trop difficiles à convaincre, papiers à l'appui. _Dean va à l'église? Il a horreur de ça! - Ce n'est pas vraiment l'église madame, juste un groupe d'échange pour les jeunes...- Ce n'est pas plutôt fait pour les adolescents à problème?- Pas du tout Monsieur, c'est pour tout âge et puis... Dean est assez précoce.- Et où partez-vous?- Dans le Dakota du sud..._En déployant son sourire le plus doux et sa voix la plus chaleureuse, en brandissant au bon moment un numéro de téléphone, ils avaient fini par accepter... Et avec plaisir.

Alors que les dernières paroles d'une énième chanson d'ACDC résonnaient dans l'habitacle, presque couvertes par la voix de Dean qui chantait aussi fort que faux, Jim craqua. Il éteignit l'auto-radio.

- Hey! Rouspéta aussitôt le gosse.

- Je n'en peux plus de tout ce tapage... Lui répondit simplement le pasteur.

- Du tapage? C'est la plus divine musique qui existe...Excepté peut-être celle du moteur de l'Impala... Lui rétorqua aussitôt Dean.

Le comportement du garçon s'était totalement métamorphosé. Il semblait plus serein, plus gaie, plus libre en fait. Les yeux à demi-clos, affalé dans le siège, la tête dodelinant au rythme de la musique, Dean Winchester semblait parfaitement en accord avec la situation.

- Tu connais bien Bobby Singer? L'interrogea-t-il, tout en gardant les yeux sur la route.

Il sentit le gosse se redresser dans son siège avant qu'il ne lui réponde:

- Assez bien, oui... En fait... Même très bien. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, enchaîna Dean, il va falloir se la jouer fine... Il ne va certainement pas gober que je suis un chasseur trans-temporel!

Jim haussa un sourcil devant l'expression fantasque, mais à défaut de meilleur terme...

- Non... Tu va simplement lui dire que mon père est parti chasser et que tu me gardes pour lui. Ca t'es tombé dessus et tu pouvais pas refuser. Le chasseur te rejoindra chez Bobby fin de semaine.

- Et?

- Et je compte bien profiter de cette semaine pour faire connaissance avec Bobby. Termina Dean.

- Et ça suffira? Demanda Jim.

- Ca devra suffire. Le corrigea Dean.

Le garçon sembla songeur un moment, son regard semblait plus triste et presque éteint. Jim frissonna et encore une fois, une foule de questions tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit. Des tonnes et des tonne de questions qu'il ne pouvait pas poser à Dean. Pas tout de suite. Alors que cela semblait tellement douloureux pour le gamin. Mais pourquoi Dean ne se montrait pas plus inquiet quant à la raison de ce retour dans le temps? Et pourquoi pensait-il être capable d'enrayer la guerre qui se préparait? Comment savait-il _comment_ l'enrayer? Et pourquoi s'était-il impliqué de nouveau dans la chasse? Personne de sain d'esprit opterait pour cette vie en toute connaissance de cause! Mais le gosse l'avait fait... Avec tout une vie de chasse derrière lui, il avait sciemment décider de recommencer à mener une telle vie...

Jim soupira lourdement quand Dean ré-alluma la radio.

Quand il gara la voiture près de la casse, Dean faisait de son mieux pour paraître insensible. Mais Jim connaissait assez les gens pour voir que le gamin avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce lieu devait signifier beaucoup pour le petit...

Le gamin descendit de la voiture, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Quand la mère du gosse lui avait dis que Dean était un enfant solitaire, silencieux et peu souriant, Jim avait été estomaqué. Parlaient-ils bien du même enfant? Mais Dean n'était tout simplement pas la même personne avec eux qu'avec ses parents. Et cela lui laissait une désagréable impression.

Dean ne l'attendit pas pour frapper à la porte de Bobby et il arriva pile au moment où le bougre ouvrit sa porte. Il regarda d'abord Dean d'un œil circonspect avant de faire glisser son regard jusque Jim.

- Tu m'expliques? Grogna-t-il en pointant Dean du menton.

- Contrainte de dernières minutes, commença-t-il, son père me l'a laissé pendant qu'il partait en chasse alors...

- Et ton autre copain?

- Il nous rejoindra plus tard... Ca te dérange si on reste chez toi une petite semaine? Il nous rejoindra fin de semaine...

Bobby fronça les sourcils, regarda encore une fois Dean qui s'était tut jusque là et opina brièvement de la tête avant de les laisser entrer.

Quand Dean passa devant lui, il pu sentir le regard de l'homme sur sa nuque. Calmement, il redressa la tête et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux terreux de Bobby. Celui-ci maintint la connexion quelques secondes avant de tourner vers Jim:

- Bordel, Murphy, t'es bien le seul chasseur/baby-sitter à mi-temps...

- Dean est un bon garçon. Lança simplement le pasteur en posant une main solide sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

- Dean, hein?

- Dean Winchester, m'sieur. Se présenta-t-il, poliment.

- Ho ho ho! Pas de monsieur, mon gars... Juste Bobby. Ok? Lança vivement l'homme à la casquette.

- ok. Approuva-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Alors, comme ça... Winchester, c'est ça? J'pense pas connaître ton père...

- Non, en effet, tu ne le connais pas. Lui affirma Jim en poussant Dean plus à l'intérieur de la maison.

Dean s'avança plus avant dans la pièce, laissant les deux discuter. Bobby devait certainement demander des précisions sur le chasseur mystère. Laissant son regard se perdre sur le salon moins encombré que dans ses souvenirs, il sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. C'était brutale. Cela lui coupa le souffle quelques minutes et il du se faire violence pour se calmer. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le salon était toujours là. Si différent et tellement semblable à ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ses émotions maintenant. Pas encore. Plus tard. Quand il pourra appeler Castiel en toute sécurité. Là, il pourra s'épancher sur son épaule. Castiel écoutait toujours. Et d'ailleurs, il le comprenait toujours aussi.

Il ne sursauta pas quand Bobby arriva derrière lui, l'air passablement embêté. Dean comprenait son malaise. D'après ce qu'il en savait, Bobby Singer n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec les gosses. Sam et lui avaient été les seuls qui lui avaient été proches.

- Hum... J'ai pas grand chose pour t'occuper... marmonna Bobby dans sa barbe. Des bouquins si tu veux... Et hum... Mon chien, Lucius, n'est pas très amicale, alors évite de jouer avec lui...

- Je pense que Dean va trouver de quoi s'occuper... Le rassura Jim avec un sourire.

Dean regarda Bobby puis Jim, tout deux attendant visiblement une réponse:

- Je dois m'entraîner à tirer...

**. . .**

Le poids de l'arme dans sa main. Le métal froid sous ses doigts. Le sentiment de se sentir complété. Dean soupira de soulagement quand il prit en main le Beretta 86. Les Berettas avaient toujours été ses armes préférées. Il demandera à Bobby pour l'avoir.

- Tu es sure de toi, gamin? Lui lança Bobby d'une voix incertaine.

Dean lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de lui affirmer qu'il l'adorait déjà. Jim avait fait tout un cinéma quand il avait demandé une arme pour tirer et Bobby n'avait pas non plus parût enchanté de mettre une arme dans les mains d'un gosse. Dean n'avait pourtant pas souvenance que cela leur ait posé problème...En fait, Jim avait bien fait quelques remarques à son père lorsqu'il avait appris mais cela n'avait jamais été plus loin. Sans doute que la question s'était réglée loin de son regard et sans doute, aussi, Bobby y avait mit son grain de sel.

- Je peux m'entraîner où? Demanda-t-il en ôtant la sécurité d'un geste précis, mille fois répétés.

Bobby hésita un moment avant de lui indiquer un espace derrière une vieille voiture. Là, Dean savait qu'il se trouvait une sorte de petit stand de tir. Il choisit de se placer à une vingtaine de mètre des cibles et d'un geste d'expérience, il visa. Il y avait huit cannettes, un chargeur complet. Huit coups résonnèrent dans la casse et huit cannettes tombèrent sur le sol, éventrées d'un trou fumant. Dans la continuité du mouvement, Dean rechargea son arme. _Comme le vélo_, pensa-t-il. Tirer était une seconde nature chez lui... Il pouvait encore se rappeler du regard fier de son père quand il lui avait apprit à tirer. Il avait toujours été doué pour ça... Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'avoir oublié.

- Bordel... Jura Bobby en se rapprochant de lui. Hé ben, gamin... T'es plutôt doué, non?

Le lendemain matin, Bobby et Jim lui firent une scène monumentale alors qu'il était simplement sortit courir comme d'habitude. Jim avait argué que quoi qu'il dise, il n'était qu'un enfant et qu'un enfant n'avait pas sa place sur les routes à une heure aussi matinales. Bobby avait rajouté qu'il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi et qu'ils ne savaient même pas où il se trouvait. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de laisser un mot. Pour dire vrai, Dean s'était retrouvé désarmé face à l'inquiétude des deux hommes.

Et alors que les deux plus âgés semblaient potasser une chasse, Dean relisait calmement les exorcismes des livres de Bobby. Une petite remise à niveau n'était jamais superflue. Bobby lui jetait de fréquents regards et Dean tentait de ne pas les remarquer.

De son côté, Bobby pesta mentalement encore une fois. Des chasseurs lui avaient demandés un coup de mains sur un cas et pour dire la vérité, il n'en voyait pas la solution. De plus, le môme l'empêchait de se concentrer. Pas qu'il soit turbulent ou pénible... Loin de là, même. Et justement. Bobby était sur qu'un gosse de cet âge devait au moins s'agiter, poser des questions, se dégourdir les jambes, s'attrister d'être seul avec deux chasseurs pendant les fêtes de fin d'années mais pas simplement rester assis à une table entrain de lire et relire de vieux exorcismes sordides.

Le môme était silencieux, observateur et bon tireur. Bobby n'aurait jamais cru voir un gamin de même pas dix ans dégommer des cannettes comme cela. Avec cette facilité déconcertante. Comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Il avait, en plus, vu le gamin monter et remonter l'arme en moins d'une minute et la nettoyer avec soin et attention, avec des gestes sur et précis. Le gosse semblait affectionner particulièrement cette arme.

Il était aussi farouchement indépendant. Bobby reconnaissait ne pas s'y connaître des masses en matière de mômes mais il était sur qu'un gosse d'à peine dix ans demandait d'ordinaire plus de soutien ou de confort. Dean semblait totalement à l'aise, ne demandait jamais d'aide ou de réconfort. Il s'était vu foudroyé du regard parce qu'il avait conseillé au gosse d'enfiler un manteau pour sortir! _J'ai raté un épisode et t'as gagné un vagin?_ Lui avait sorti le gamin d'un ton amusé et insolent. Et il y avait ça aussi! Le gosse avait clairement un langage de patron de bar! Il avait entendu plus de jurons dans sa bouche qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu dans la bouche d'adolescent en pleine crise de rébellion! Plus inquiétant, Dean n'avait encore jamais demandé des nouvelles de son père. En fin quoi? Son père était bien en chasse, non? Et le gosse savait ce qu'il chassait! Mais il ne semblait pas se plaindre de l'éloignement de son père ou du manque de nouvelles. En fait, la plupart du temps, Dean ne semblait même pas s'en préoccuper...

_Foutu gamin!_

Trop concentré sur les faits et gestes du gosse, Bobby n'avait pas avancé sur cette putain de chasse! En cinq jours, ses recherches n'avaient presque pas avancés. En réalité, il était calé. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée concernant la/les créatures à l'origine de cette maladie qui semblait s'en prendre aux enfant en les plongeant dans le coma.

- Vous travaillez sur quoi? Demanda Dean en se rapprochant d'eux.

Ils avaient étalés tous les documents sur la table de la salle à manger et Jim et lui cherchaient frénétiquement des données sur l'existence d'une telle créature dans tout les livres qu'il avait.

- Une chasse, répondit-il laconiquement.

- Ha ha... Quel humour. Marmonna le gamin en s'installant.

- Ce n'est pas de ton âge... Siffla-t-il en éloignant de sa vue les documents.

- Pff... Pas de mon âge... N'importe quoi... Gronda le gamin en attrapant une autre fiche qui traînait. Jim?

- Une créature attaque des enfants. Lança le pasteur.

Bobby regarda étrangement l'homme en face de lui. Jamais son ami n'aurait intégré un enfant dans une chasse même si celui-ci était au courant. Surtout quand les victimes étaient des enfants! Qui diable pouvait être Dean?

- Comment? Demanda le plus jeune avec un sérieux étonnant, sa mâchoire se contractant par intermittence.

- Elle les fait tomber malade.

- Malade? Tu veux dire... comme une sorte de pneumonie suivi d'un coma? Avec une chute de leur système immunitaire?

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent instantanément sur lui et Dean hésita entre soupirer d'agacement ou sourire brillamment.

- Comment tu sais ça? Lui demanda Bobby de son ton bourru habituel.

- Je sais de quoi je parle, c'est tout. C'est une strige ou shtriga.

- Une strige? Répéta Bobby. C'est pas une sorte d'esprit qui se nourrit de l'énergie vitale des hommes? Demanda-t-il sans s'apercevoir qu'il demandait des renseignement à un gosse de dix ans.

- Oui, mais elle a un faible pour les enfants. Ils ont beaucoup plus d'énergie que les adultes. Expliqua Dean.

- Et comment on en vient à bout? Demanda Jim.

- On ne peut pas. Asséna-t-il.

- Pardon? On peut toujours tuer ces saloperies d'une manière ou d'une autre! Grogna Bobby.

- On ne peut pas sauf... Quand elle se nourrit. Termina Dean avec un sourire suffisant.

- Quand elle se nourrit? Répéta Bobby embêté, en se frottant la barbe.

- Il faut la surprendre pendant qu'elle attaque un enfant? Souffla Jim, tout aussi embêté que son ami.

- Ouep... On en a de la chance, non?

- Pourquoi?

- Vous êtes bêtes ou quoi?

**. . .**

- Non, non et non! Ragea Jim en dardant sur lui un regard noir.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Dean, les dents serrées.

- Pourquoi? Parce que tu as neuf ans, tu es un enfant, que tes... ton père me tuerai tet qu'il y a des risques! Claqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, gamin. Insista Bobby en hochant gravement la tête.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu, bande d'idiot! J'ai peut-être neuf ans mais je sais me débrouillé avec une arme et j'ai confiance en vous pour assurer mes arrières et en ce qui concerne mon père, rien ne l'oblige à être au courant!

- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose?

- Il ne m'arrivera rien! Il suffit d'attendre qu'elle se penche sur moi, qu'elle commence à se nourrir et vous lui sauter dessus! Ce n'est pas compliqué, non?

- C'est risqué! Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu! Grogna Bobby.

- Je n'aurais qu'a prendre un flingue aussi!

Jim continuait de nier farouchement alors qu'il pouvait voir Bobby hésiter légèrement.

- Bordel! Vous voulez convaincre un autre gosse de jouer à l'appât? Ou vous préférez choisir qui sera la prochaine victime à la courte paille?

- Le petit n'a pas tord, Jim...Susurra Bobby en risquant un regard vers Jim.

Celui-ci le foudroya du regard avant de capituler. Dés aujourd'hui, ils se mettraient en route pour la ville voisine, près de Timber Lake.


	9. Little Sammy

On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Paisiblement. Il aurait pu représenter l'image même de l'innocence. Un ange blond dormant profondément.

L'ange blond en question avait en fait un Beretta planqué sous son coussin et une autre arme sous le lit._ Juste au cas où..._. avait dit Bobby. Dean devait admettre qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit ce sentiment d'urgence et d'excitation. Mais la chasse ne s'oubliait pas.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Jim rongeait son frein, emplit d'une inquiétude brûlante. Que ferait-il s'il arrivait malheur au petit? Dieu... Il avait dit à ses parents qu'il partait en colo! Mais ce gosse était une vraie tête de mule! Bobby, de son côté, était assis devant l'écran de contrôle de la caméra. L'image était loin d'être nette mais c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire...

Le gosse jouait très bien son rôle. Même à travers l'écran, il pouvait voir qu'il respirait calmement... Une maîtrise de soi étonnante. Le but du jeu était simple: Supprimer la Strige avant qu'elle n'achève son délicieux repas.

Il était minuit moins le quart quand Bobby fit la réflexion qu'il espérait que le gosse n'était pas tombé endormit. Sur l'écran, il ne bougeait pas. Dix minutes plus tard, une ombre apparut devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur, sous les yeux scrutateurs des deux chasseurs. Il fallait attendre le bon moment. Dean ne bougeait toujours pas.

La silhouette sombre se dessina plus nettement sur l'écran alors qu'elle se rapprochait doucement du lit de l'enfant. Jim serra les poings, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas défoncer la porte tout de suite. Il retint sa respiration quand elle se pencha sur le gosse, comme pour l'embrasser. Dean ne bougea pas. Il n'émit même pas une plainte quand la créature commença à émettre une sorte de râle sourd et qu'un fin filet vaporeux sortit de sa bouche vers le trou béant que semblait avoir dévoilé la silhouette.

Jim et Bobby échangèrent un regard entendu, chargèrent leur arme et d'un coup d'épaule puissant, déboulèrent dans la pièce. Bobby tira rapidement avec toute la précision dont il était capable mais la créature fut plus rapide. Elle bondit en arrière, loin de Dean, pâle comme un mort; et fit voler Bobby au travers de la pièce. Cette saloperie avait une force colossale! Jim ne se fit pas attendre mais, là encore, la créature réagit plus rapidement et le pasteur termina inconscient au sol. La Strige sembla hésiter un moment avant de fondre sur Bobby, toujours sonné. Elle l'immobilisa avant de se pencher sur lui comme elle l'avait fait pour Dean. Bobby écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit son air être aspiré de ses poumons. Il avait la désagréable impression d'étouffer.

De son côté, Dean retrouva ses esprits rapidement, juste à temps pour voir Jim s'écraser au sol. Discrètement, il plongea sa main sous l'oreiller et agrippa son arme. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pointait l'arme sur la Strige, grandement occupée avec Bobby.

BAM! BAM!

**. . .**

Dean gigote sur le siège arrière. Il n'aime définitivement pas cette place. Avec ses parents, il essaie toujours d'aller devant. Et quand il est reclus à l'arrière, il passa son temps à râler sous les rires étouffés de son frère, amusé par la situation.

A l'avant, Bobby et Jim sont silencieux. Son intervention lors de la chasse à jeter un froid. Elle a été le bienvenue, bien sur, mais lorsqu'il s'est relevé, Bobby l'a regardé étrangement. Jim n'a rien dit non plus, se contentant de fixer l'arme encore chaude dans ses mains. Participer à une chasse en tant qu'appât est une chose, tuer soi-même une créature en est une autre. Il le sait. Bobby et Jim le savent.

Peut-être est-ce son silence qui a fait naître le malaise... Son manque de réaction et son sourire satisfait alors que la Strige s'évaporait. Son apparence calme et désinvolte lorsqu'il a demandé aux autres chasseurs s'ils n'avaient rien de cassé. Comme si tout cela était d'une banalité affligeante.

Dean sait que sa réaction leur a semblé bizarre. Totalement anormale. Il comprend. Il comprend aussi qu'il ne pourra pas tout dire à Bobby. L'homme n'a pas l'esprit assez ouvert pour assumer le fait qu'il vienne d'un autre temps. Il ne le laissera certainement pas en paix s'il lui dit qu'il ne sait pas comment ce bond temporel eut été possible...

Actuellement, ils sont sur la route du Kansas. Dans quelques heures, il sera chez lui. Loin des chasses et des armes, il retrouvera le sourire de sa mère. Sourire qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de croire hypocrite. Comment peut-elle ne pas s'inquiéter de l'aboutissement du contrat? Ou plutôt de son absence d'aboutissement...

Sur ses jambes, une feuille de papier. La seconde liste est en préparation. Il la tendra bientôt à Bobby, prêt à assumer son regard suspicieux et étonné. Cette liste est différente, il ne s'agit pas seulement que de chasse. Il veut aussi s'assurer du bien-être de quelques personnes... Si Sam n'est plus un psychique, d'autres ont pu avoir la malchance de le devenir...

D'abord, il voulait s'assurer de l'enfance de Max Miller. Azazel ne devait pas avoir eu le temps de corrompre le sang de l'enfant, ni de tuer sa mère... Si tout s'était bien passé, Max devait vivre heureux avec ses parents. Malgré tout, Dean indiquait la nécessité de se renseigner sur les conditions de vie de l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que l'enfant soir maltraité malgré tout...

Ensuite, surveiller cette famille de tarer dans le Minnesota. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient humains, qu'il les avait oubliés...

Ils pouvaient aussi régler de suite son compte au fantôme de H. H. Holmes. Ce psychopathe qui traînait dans les murs du bâtiments où jadis se trouvait le terrain de pendaisons. Cela ne serait pas simple mais bon...

Enfin, Si Dean comptait bien, il restait encore quelques années à Bill Harvelle mais sans John Winchester, il ne savait pas si sa mort se passerait au même moment... Il serait a surveiller... Sa survie ne serait pas sans conséquence... Jo ne serait sans doute plus aussi disposée à la chasse...

- Et si vous me disiez la vérité? Cingla Bobby, les mains serrées sur le volants, en interrompant ses pensées.

- La vérité? Répéta Jim d'une voix atone.

- Qui est ce gamin, Jim? Demanda l'autre d'une voix plus grave. Qui est son père?

- Pas un chasseur. Répondit Jim.

- Alors quoi?

- Un mécano, répondit Dean à la place du pasteur. Mon père est mécano et ma mère une bonne petite femme au foyer. Et d'ailleurs, c'est là que vous me ramener parce que eux, ils me pensent à une colo organisées par le pasteur.

- Pardon? Coassa le chasseur.

- Exactement. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, tenez...Lança-t-il en lui tendant la liste.

**. . .**

- Et alors? C'était bien? Tu t'es fais des amis? Lui demanda sa mère, un sourire jovial sur les lèvres.

Dean lui retourna son sourire, se remémorant la tête de Bobby quand il lui avait tendu la liste. L'homme avait freiné brusquement en jurant outrageusement. S'en était suivi une longue discussion. Bobby n'avait pas été aisé à convaincre, loin de là... Dean avait du slalomer entre mensonges et demi-vérité. Il avait fait pour le mieux.

- Oui, répondit-il finalement...

- Beaucoup? Lui demanda son frère, qui s'était installé sur ses genoux.

Dés qu'il avait mis le pied dans la maison, un ouragan brun s'était jeté sur lui à l'en étouffer. Sa mère avait éclaté de rire en lui disant combien il avait manqué à son petit frère. Depuis, Sam le collait.

- Juste un. Lui répondit-il encore.

- Et comment y s'appelle? Demanda le plus jeune.

Dean haussa un sourcil en se demandant brièvement si Sam n'avait pas été investi d'une mission d'espionnage...Ses parents avaient vite compris qu'il répondait plus facilement à ses questions qu'aux leurs.

- Bobby. En fait, il s'appelle Robert, mais il préfère Bobby. Expliqua-t-il à son frère, patiemment.

- Il est comment?

Dean soupira gentiment devant la curiosité insatiable de son cadet mais il lui répondit malgré tout d'un ton calme. Mary les observait, un sourire toujours visible sur les lèvres.

- Grincheux... Lança Dean sans vraiment réfléchir. Et très loyal.

- Ca veux dire quoi « _loyal _»? Demanda Sam en le regardant de ses grands yeux bruns.

- Ca veux dire qu'il est toujours là pour ses amis...

- Y s'ra toujours là pour toi, alors? Demanda le plus jeune.

- J'espère. Souffla doucement Dean.

Plus loin, Mary tendait l'oreille, toujours attendrie pas les discussions de ses deux garçons. Sam vouait une admiration sans bornes à son frère et Dean protégeait toujours Sam de toutes les manières possibles.

La dernière remarque de son aîné la fit tiquer. Etait-ce pour cela que Dean n'avait jamais eu d'amis? Avait-il peur d'être déçus? Qui avait pu lui faire tant de mal pour qu'il n'accorde plus sa confiance?

Quand est-ce que son fils s'était-il à ce point désillusionné?

**. . .**

John soupira une nouvelle fois en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il ne comprendrait jamais son fils.

Dean avait maintenant 13 ans. John aurait été tenté de dire que c'était l'entrée dans l'adolescence mais Dean avait toujours eu ce vent de rébellion en lui. Il l'avait toujours regardé droit dans les yeux avec effronterie.

Si Dean se bagarrait pas mal en primaire, l'entrée au collège ne s'était pas fait sans heurt. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que Dean ne soit impliqué dans une bagarre... Comme toujours, il n'en était jamais l'instigateur et réglait toujours ses problèmes à l'extérieur du lycée mais le résultat était le même. Aujourd'hui, le lycée avait encore une fois appelé: Dean avait mis KO deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'années qui tentaient de le raquetter.

Si ce n'était que de légers problème de discipline, John aurait laissé passer. Se défendre énergiquement n'était pas un crime... Mais Dean montrait le mauvais exemple à son frère. Il parlait crument, usait d'insultes salaces et avait parfois des remarques totalement déplacées quand il parlait des filles. John ne se souvenait pas que son intérêt pour les filles se soient éveillés si tôt et d'une manière si intense. De plus, une fois, John avait surpris Dean, une bouteille de bière à la main. Le gosse lui avait assuré que c'était la première fois mais il était rentré dans une rage noir. Dean n'avait pas réellement réagi à son éclat ce qui n'avait en rien arrangé sa colère.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas son fils. John avait essayé toutes les punitions. Cela ne semblait dérangés Dean d'être confinés dans sa chambre, privé de sortie ou de loisirs. John en aurait bien ri... Quelles sorties? Quels loisirs? Son fils passait la majeure partie de son temps partagé entre son frère et un entraînement physique contraignant mais auquel il semblait accordé beaucoup d'importance.

Malgré son entrée fracassante dans l'adolescence, Dean n'avait jamais repoussé son frère. John n'avait pas eu de frère mais ses amis lui avait dit qu'à un moment donné, Dean écarterait son frère pour avoir de l'espace et une certaine intimité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dean était toujours présent pour Sam. Il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, le conseillait s'il avait des problèmes à l'école... il répondait toujours présent sans jamais le gâter. John s'était inquiété de la mauvaise influence que Dean pourrait avoir sur Sam mais les conseils qu'il donnait au plus jeune étaient tous étonnamment sages et justes.

Sam avait 9 ans. C'était un petit garçon souriant, au regard pétillant. Il était assez sociable mais sa place de premier de classe attirait souvent la méchanceté des plus âgés. Dean s'était plus d'une fois dévoué pour remettre de l'ordre dans les idées des petits cons qui emmerdaient son frère. De même, Sam ne semblait pas se lasser des conseils de son frère. Avec un pincement au coeur, John devait avouer que Sam se tournait plus facilement vers Dean que vers lui. Parfois, il se sentait jaloux de cette relation particulière. Il s'était plus d'une fois senti honteux de cela...

La seule menace qui semblait fonctionner était la suppression des sorties presque hebdomadaires de Dean avec le groupe d'échange de l'église. John ne savait plus très bien pourquoi ils avaient acceptés cela mais Dean semblait heureux chaque fois qu'il partait et plus maussade au retour. Mais même de là, Dean revenait parfois avec des égratignures ou blessures en tout genre...La première fois, il s'en était étonné mais le Pasteur Jim leur avait dit qu'il y avait des parcours aventure ou autre entrainements physiques assez violents...

**. . .**

- Dis, m'am, il est où Dean? Lui demanda son plus jeune fils.

- Il est puni dans sa chambre. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Encore! J'peux pas aller le voir?

- Non. Il est puni, Sam.

Mary regarda son cadet râler en retournant à ses devoirs. Oui, Dean était encore puni. Oui, cela devenait une habitude. Oui, elle s'inquiétait de la tournure que prenait leur relation avec lui. Et oui, elle n'avait aucune foutue idée de comment réagir.

Elle n'avait jamais posé de tels soucis à ses parents...; Enfin... Peut-être mais c'était normal, tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était une vie normale... C'était ce qu'elle avait offert à ses enfants, alors pourquoi Dean réagissait comme cela?

Sur bien des points, quand elle regardait Dean, elle voyait son père. Cela lui donnait froid dans le dos, parfois. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son père mais juste... C'était un chasseur. Un putain d'enfoiré de chasseur. Froid, méthodique et intelligent. Un menteur spécialisé. Alors, quand dans certains regards de son fils, elle voyait son chasseur de père, cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais Dean était un bon garçon. Vraiment. Il avait beau être taiseux, limite taciturne avec un humour noir très particulier, c'était un enfant gentil. Avec le coeur sur la main. C'était un grand frère merveilleux, un enfant poli, qui ne rechignait pas quand on lui demandait de l'aide. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quand de garder son frère où de l'aider dans les tâches. Il aidait volontiers son père quand il avait besoin d'un coup de main sur une voiture. D'ailleurs, John était plus que ravi car Dean semblait avoir un don pour la mécanique.

Si Mary avait été honnête avec elle-même, si elle avait écouté son instinct, elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer les ecchymoses, les contusions et autres meurtrissures qui parsemaient le corps de son fils. Si elle avait écouté son instinct, elle aurait vu le mensonge flagrant dans les multiples excuses de son fils: « _Juste une bagarre, tu devrais voir l'autre!_ », « _Juste une chute dans la forêt, pas de quoi en faire une histoire_! », « _Suis juste tombé dans les escaliers, c'est tout!_ »,...Au bout de la seconde fois, Mary était allée voir le pasteur Jim parce que c'était toujours au retour des voyages pastorales qu'il était amoché. Jim l'avait accueillis avec un sourire en la rassurant. Dean était un enfant turbulent qui ne tenait pas en place et qui se mettait vite à dos la plupart des autres garçons du groupe. Une histoire banale... Vraiment. Les explications étaient convaincantes, Jim était rassurant et Dean ne semblait ni plus, ni moins affectés qu'avant. John et Mary avaient laissés coulés... Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû? Si Mary avait écouté la voix de son père qui susurrait à son oreille de temps à autres, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé passer.

Mais voilà, Mary ne voulait pas écouter son instinct. Mary avait étouffé son instinct. Abandonné au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait occulté tout un pan de sa vie et ne voulait plus jamais y revenir...

Dean avait 13 ans. Nous étions le 10 juillet 1992 et ce fut sans doute à partir de ce jour-là, que les choses commencèrent à changer.

Comme tout les dimanches depuis des années, la famille allait se rendre à la messe. Une habitude, vraiment. Mary était très croyante, John n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur le sujet mais faisait plaisir à sa femme et d'ordinaire, rien ne venait troubler ce jour.

Sauf que Dean était rentré la veille d'une de ses escapades et que celle-ci avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Au grand dam de Bobby et Jim, le jeune garçon participait à de plus en plus de chasse même si dans les premiers temps, il gérait davantage les recherches. Dean en avait eu assez vite marre d'avoir le cul vissé à une chaise sans même une bière pour accommoder l'attente. Il savait tirer, connaissait la chasse et sa taille lui conférait une rapidité satisfaisante. Aucune raison pour qu'il ne chasse pas.

- Dean! Dépêches-toi! On va être en retard! Le sermonna sa mère en entrant dans sa chambre sans délicatesse.

Sa chambre aussi était un sujet de discorde. Dean n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très ordonné et sa chambre en était un parfait reflet. Elle était simplement bordélique. Sa mère l'avait engueulé plus d'une fois à ce sujet. Lui, rétorquait que c'était _sa_ chambre et qu'elle ne devait pas y entrer, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas une lubie d'adolescent pré-pubère...Sous son lit, il avait gravé une clé de Salomon et derrière sa commode et sa garde-robe, des pentacles pour repousser les démons. Dans son placard, dans une petite boite en fer, se trouvait son arme (le Beretta pour lequel il avait tanné Bobby) ainsi que quelques balles en argent et une lame. Donc, sa chambre était sa planque et sa mère ne devait certainement pas venir y fouiller. Il avait gagner cette bataille à force de cris; sa mère ne s'y aventurait plus du tout.

- Suis fatigué! Geignit-il en se retournant dans son lit.

- Hé bien, va coucher plus tôt! Mais là, on va être en retard à la messe! Le pressa-t-elle.

- M'en fout! Grogna-t-il dans son oreiller.

- Quoi? Siffla sa mère.

Dean soupira lourdement, maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer une discussion sur la foi de sa mère.

- Je vous rejoint, d'accord? Partez devant, je vous rejoint l'église... Souffla-t-il, las.

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit sa mère hésiter, avant d'acquiescer et sortir de sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Encore une fois, il soupira. Lentement, il se leva, tirant douloureusement sur ses muscles endoloris. Pour un enfant de 13 ans, Dean était déjà assez robuste. On lui donnait facilement 15 ans à cause de sa taille et de sa carrure. Il avait tout simplement déjà une assez bonne musculature, des abdominaux déjà finement dessiné et un visage qui avait déjà perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance.

D'un geste souple, il détendit ses muscles dorsaux. La veille, un poltergeist l'avait pris pour une balle de ping-pong et c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait eut d'hématomes visibles. Par contre, son dos était une ecchymose à lui seul. Jim s'était encore une fois ronger les sangs...

En moins de quinze minutes, Dean était prêt, veste sur le dos ( Son père n'avait même pas acheté sa veste en cuir! Il allait devoir en trouvé une pareille!) et une lame dans sa chaussure droite.

Il prit son temps pour se rendre jusqu'à l'église. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'assister encore une fois à une des ces cérémonies ennuyeuses et inutiles. Dieux existait, oui, et alors? Franchement, à part ce retour inopiné et totalement surréaliste dans le temps, avait-il seulement fait une chose pour lui? Avait-il aider Sam à lutter contre le démon? Avait-il sauver sa mère des flammes? L'avait-il aider, lui, dans les flammes de l'enfer? Avait-il seulement aider une seule des victimes qu'il avait rencontré lors de ces chasses? Meg? Max? Hendriksen?

Dean soupira lourdement alors qu'il arrivait en vue de l'église. La rue était d'un calme assourdissant et dans quelques minutes, il serait à l'intérieur de l'église.

- Non, non! Lâchez-moi!

La voix assourdie et pleine de détresse de son frère lui parvint. Il sentit son coeur faire un bond et la colère gronder dans son ventre pour celui qui osait s'en prendre à son frère.

- Lâchez-moi! Répéta la voix de son frère.

La voix provenait d'une ruelle adjacente à l'église. Sans attendre, Dean s'élança dans celle-ci, les poings serrés. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses...N'importe quel enfant aurait pensé à un kidnapping, lui avait tout de suite penser au surnaturelle. Mais non... c'était juste un homme qui tentait de tirer son frère vers l'autre bout de la ruelle.

Un homme grand, bien bâti mais pas trop musclé. Un sourire pervers accroché à la bouche et un regard glauque fixé sur Sam. Sam qui se débattait comme un beau diable contre la prise de l'homme.

- Hey! Gronda-t-il, férocement en courant vers eux.

L'homme lâcha le garçon de surprise et profitant du sursis, Sam vint se cacher derrière son frère, ses petits poings saisissant la chemise de son frère avec terreur.

- Allons, les enfants... Souffla l'homme en se rapprochant doucement d'eux... Vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi? J'ai plein de jeux chez moi et plein de bonbons...

Dean darda l'homme d'un regard rageur tout en repoussant son frère loin derrière lui.

- Va chercher maman et papa, Sam. Ordonna-t-il à son frère mais le garçonnet ne bougea pas. Maintenant! Tonna-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

Sam sursauta et partit en courant, les yeux plein de larmes. Malheureusement pour Dean, l'homme avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour lui saisir un poignet.

- Tu va vernir avec moi, maintenant, petit! Gronda-t-il en raffermissant sa prise.

- Merci, mais t'es vraiment pas mon type, mec... Siffla Dean en retour.

La scène se déroula rapidement, Dean ramena prestement son poignet vers lui dans un geste brusque, l'homme s'en retrouva déséquilibré, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à une si forte résistance, et lâcha sa prise. Aveuglé par la colère, Dean lui donna un coup de poings magistrale dans l'abdomen, et l'homme se courba sous la douleur, en crachotant. Mais il n'avait toujours que 13 ans malgré tout les exercices physiques qu'il pouvait faire...L'homme se redressa rapidement, l'agrippa par la gorge et le plaqua durement contre le mur. Dean serra les dents mais l'air commença rapidement à manquer... L'homme pesta, desserra légèrement sa main mais lui asséna une gifle assez forte pour le faire chuter. Dean retint un gémissement entre ses dents et put sentir le gout cuivré du sang dans sa bouche. L'adulte sembla satisfait un instant et se pencha pour saisir le col de sa chemise... Juste au moment où Dean leva sa jambe pour frapper durement son entre-jambe. L'homme cria et Dean se redressa prestement.

- Dean!

La voix de son père lui parvint de l'entrée de la ruelle mais la colère obscurcissait sa vue. Cette saloperie de pédophile avait osé poser la main sur son frère! Rien qu'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été là lui donnait la nausée...

L'homme était à présent agenouillé face à lui, les deux mains plaquées sur son entre-jambe douloureux. Mais Dean n'en fit pas cas, il le roua littéralement de coup. Visage, ventre, ventre, visage. L'homme était à présent à terre, le nez en sang, les deux mains enroulées autour de son abdomen.

- Dean!

Il sentit deux bras l'encercler et la voix de son père lui chuchoter des mots apaisant à l'oreille. Mais la colère continuait à battre furieusement contre ses tempes... Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte légère de son frère qu'il réussi à se détendre. D'un geste brusque, il enveloppa l'enfant de ses bras et le serra étroitement contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, là, Sammy? Lui souffla-t-il doucement.

- Je t'attendais... Lui répondit la voix chevrotante de son cadet.

John les ramena dans l'église et du coin de l'œil, il pu voir un autre homme qu'il reconnut comme un voisin retenir l'homme au sol. La police n'allait plus tarder. Son père le força à s'assoir sur une chaise tandis que Sam était toujours accroché à lui.

- Comment tu va, Sammy? Il ne t'as pas fait de mal? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non...Mais tu saignes, Dean...Lui répondit son frère en pointant son visage.

- Laisses-moi voir ça... Souffla son père en prenant son visage en coupe.

- Ce n'est rien... Soupira-t-il en se dégageant...il m'a juste giflé...

- Le salaud... Gronda John, son regard toujours braqué sur le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Tu es sur que ça va, Dean? Insista-t-il.

- Oui, j'te dis...

L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans l'étreinte étouffante de son père. Celui-ci avait ramené ses deux fils contre lui et les serrait contre sa poitrine. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est sa mère qui arriva, sa mère dont le regard s'assombrit quand elle sut que son enfant était blessé et qui les prit, elle aussi, dans ses bras.

La police les interrogea brièvement, lui et son frère, et le couplet d'insultes qu'il offrit pour décrire l'individu aurait pu faire rougir son père. Le policier en face de lui le regarda étrangement. Pour cause, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air bouleversé... Juste vraiment en colère.

- Et tu t'es battu avec lui? Lui demanda le policier, un homme d'une quarantaine bien faite.

- Oui.

- Et tu l'as mis à terre?

- On dirait bien.

- Il faisait presque le double de ton poids... Et il était plus grand que toi d'au moins dix centimètres.

- Hé bien il faut croire que la taille ne fait pas tout. Conclut Dean sèchement.

L'incident fut vite clôturer. Ou, en tout cas, la justice eut vite fait de régler le problème. Mais Dean sentait peser le regard lourd de son père quand celui-ci pensait qu'il ne le regardait pas. Il avait 13 ans, et il avait mis KO un homme adulte. Il avait été blessé mais ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Non, tout ce qui lui avait importé à ce moment-là, c'était Sam...

En attendant, un autre problème se posait... il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam sans défense...


	10. Le Roadhouse

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Elles me font vraiment plaisir! **

* * *

><p>- Allez, Sam, debout! Gueula-t-il en déboulant dans la chambre de son frère.<p>

- Mais heu... dormir...Bredouilla son frère dans son oreiller.

- On se lève, marmotte! Continua-t-il en tirant sur le drap.

- Dean! Gémit son petit frère. Fait froid...

- On est en juillet et il fait presque déjà 25 degré dehors... Alors, bouges-toi, Sam!

- Pourquoi? Gémit encore son petit frère en daignant ouvrir un œil.

- C'est pas toi qui voulait à tout prix courir avec moi?

- C'est vrai? Lança Sam en bondissant de son lit.

- Évidement...

- Et tu me laisseras même faire des exercices comme toi? Un vrai entraînement?

- Doucement champion... Lui répondit Dean en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Un pas à la fois, Samantha.

- M'appelles pas comme ça! Gronda son petit frère tentant d'aplatir sa tignasse.

A neuf ans, Samuel Winchester était un enfant vif et intelligent. Son statut de Premier de classe lui amenait parfois assez d'ennui mais malgré cela, Sam était assez apprécié à l'école, tant par les professeurs que par ses camarades. D'un certain côté, il bénéficiait de la popularité qui avait tant manqué à son frère. Contrairement à lui, il ne se mêlait jamais des bagarres et était étonnamment sociable. Plus d'une fois, les professeurs s'étaient étonnés des différences entre Dean et lui.

C'était le même tableau avec ses parents qui ne cessaient les comparaisons. Sam n'était pas farouchement indépendant. Sam n'était pas taiseux, voir bougon, comme son frère. Sam avait la discussion facile et le sourire lumineux. Dean ne s'en offusquait pas et Sam regardait toujours son frère comme son héros.

Sam était légèrement petit pour son âge mais Dean lui avait assuré qu'il aurait bientôt une belle poussée de croissance. Il avait un visage jovial et contrairement à son frère, avait refusé qu'on lui coupe ses cheveux trop court. Il avait donc une belle tignasse de cheveux châtain qui avait contribué à son surnom.

Une heure plus tard, Sam haletait, les deux mains plaquées sur ses genoux, la tête penchée en avant. Littéralement exténué.

- Hé ben Sammy... Va falloir travailler ça...Lança la voix de son aîné.

Sam redressa légèrement sa tête s'attendant à voir le rictus amusé de son frère mais le visage de son frère n'était pas railleur pour un sous... Non, son frère paraissait impliqué et même légèrement inquiet. Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il respirait toujours aussi calmement qu'à leur départ...

- Co...Comment? Demanda-t-il entre deux respirations.

- En courant un peu tout les jours...

- Vraiment? Coassa le plus jeune.

- Oui, vraiment...Opina Dean. C'est important, Sam.

Le jeune garçon regarda plus attentivement son frère, le découvrant grave et presque solennel. Beaucoup de gens disaient que son frère était étrange. Il ne comptait plus les rumeurs qui courait à son encontre à l'école, les messes-basses quand on apprenait qu'il était le jeune frère de Dean, les regards moqueurs de certains professeurs ou même des voisins...Mais Dean avait toujours été là pour lui. D'une manière qu'il pouvait à peine appréhender. Il était le seul à ne pas lui avoir menti... les monstres existaient...Même si ce n'était plus les monstres de son enfance, il avait appris que de tout autres monstres existaient. Et là encore, quand il en avait rencontrés un... c'était son frère qui l'avait sauvé.

Alors, Sam répondit à la remarque de son frère avec un hochement de tête tout aussi solennel. Parce que ce qui était important pour son frère, l'était aussi pour lui.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison tranquillement, Dean laissant Sam reprendre sa respiration doucement. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Sam. L'entraînement physique était certainement un des points importants mais ce n'était pas le seul... Il devait penser à protéger la maison entièrement et ce, sans éveiller les soupçons de sa mère. Peut-être que Castiel pourrait l'aider? Il allait aussi, et ce le plus vite possible, se faire tatouer le pentacle contre la possession. Le problème se posait encore pour celui de Sam. Sam n'accepterait jamais de se faire tatouer lorsqu'il serait en âge...Et il ne pouvait pas attendre si longtemps. Il pourrait peut-être inciter son frère à le faire quand il serait légèrement plus vieux, s'arranger pour que le tatouage passe inaperçu ou alors, encore une fois, demander l'aide de Castiel...

- Bonjour les enfants... Ou étiez-vous passé? Lança la voix de leur mère une fois qu'ils furent rentrés. Tu es tout rouge Sam! Ca va?

- On a couru... Expliqua simplement Sam.

Mary pinça les lèvres, et son regard passa de la face rougeaude de Sam à celle tranquille de Dean avant de sourire.

- C'est bien... Finit-elle par dire. Et si tu allais prendre une bonne douche avant de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner?

- D'accord! Lança le cadet en filant déjà vers l'étage.

Une fois que Sam eut fermé la porte de la salle de bain, Mary se tourna vers son aîné qui s'était déjà installé à table.

- Tu l'as fait courir?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi? Tu as toujours refusé qu'il t'accompagne...

- Il était trop jeune, il allait me ralentir. Expliqua Dean. Maintenant, il est assez grand.

- Assez grand pour quoi, Dean? Demanda sa mère, avec pertinence.

- Pour apprendre à se protéger. Lui répliqua-t-il. Je ne serai pas toujours là.

- Ton père et moi le sommes. Lança Mary, un peu trop sèchement. Tu n'a pas besoin de le couver ainsi... Ce n'est pas ton rôle. Ajouta-t-elle.

Dean regarda sa mère un instant, bu une gorgée de son lait chocolaté – Il avait beau tanné ses parents, ils refusaient qu'il boive du café!- et la regarda de nouveau, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

- Le père Jim organise une excursion la semaine prochaine... Je peux y aller?

**. . .**

- Tu peux répéter pourquoi on doit absolument trouver ce vieux bougre paranoïaque? Demanda une nouvelle fois la voix bourrue de Bobby.

- Parce que, souffla-t-il, il détient une arme qui sera déterminante dans la guerre.

- Hm hm...Quel genre?

Dean soupira en jetant un regard agacé à l'homme à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jim ne venait pas avec eux mais cela restait assez exceptionnelle... Non que le pasteur ne faisait pas confiance à Bobby pour sa sécurité mais il préférait malgré tout garder un œil sur lui. Comme il le disait si bien: « _J'ai promis à tes parents de m'occuper de toi_ ». Dean avait beau lui dire qu'il s'en sortait bien seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, Jim faisait la sourde oreille. Malgré qu'il sache la vérité, il restait un gamin à ses yeux. Cela avait le don de profondément agacer Dean.

Pour le moment, il était avec Bobby. Juste avec Bobby. Et Bobby ne savait pas la vérité. Dean ne savait pas vraiment si l'homme était prêt à l'accepter. Mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que Bobby accepterait le je-le-sais-c-est-tout-c-est-comme-ça encore longtemps. Surtout quand il disait que Elkins détenait une arme qui pourrait leur donner un avantage dans la guerre qui se préparait. Bobby l'avait regardé avec un sourcil haussé alors que Jim pinçait nerveusement les lèvres.

- Un colt. Répondit-il malgré tout.

- Un colt?

- Oui, un colt. Fabriqué par Samuel Colt lui-même. Capable de tuer n'importe quoi, même les démons.

- Ho... Et il fonctionne avec des balles normales? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Non. Je ne suis pas sur de combien il reste de balles.

- Bon... Et si le nombre de munitions est limitée, à quoi elle peut servir cette arme?

- C'est aussi la clé qui permet d'ouvrir une porte des enfers. Elle ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

- D'accord... Marmonna Bobby en lui jetant de fréquents regard suspicieux. Comment tu le sais? Interrogea-t-il, rudement.

- Je le sais, c'est...

- Non! Claqua la voix dure de Bobby. Je veux des réponses! Tonna-t-il en freinant brusquement.

Dean le regarda avec une expression mi-ennuyée, mi-songeuse. Voilà quatre ans que le petit venait chasser épisodiquement avec eux. Bobby s'était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Jim avait cédé. Le pasteur ne semblait n'avoir aucune autorité sur le gosse! Pour ce qu'il en savait, les parent du gosse n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce que leur fils trafiquait... Non, il le pensait simplement en excursion toute gaie et toute gentille avec le gentil pasteur! Dean avait dit qu'il avait connu le monde de la chasse par sa mère qui était une ancienne chasseuse mais qu'elle ne le savait pas. Le gamin avait parlé d'un journal qu'il aurait lu par accident. Cela expliquait juste une chose, beaucoup d'autres restaient sans réponses. Et il détestait ça!

- C'est compliqué, Bobby... Soupira le gosse en lui jetant un regard agacé. Je te raconterai tout mais... pas maintenant. Ok?

- Non! je...

- Bobby! Le coupa Dean et son regard, résolu et grave, suffit à le faire taire. C'est vraiment compliqué et vraiment difficile à expliquer. Lança-t-il d'une voix sourde. Même pour nous, cela frise l'incroyable, ok?

Bobby pinça ses lèvres, et darda sur le garçon un regard évaluateur. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais le gosse ne l'avait jamais mené en bateau et pour être franc... plus d'une fois, ses remarques pertinentes lui avaient sauvé la vie. D'un geste brusque, il opina de la tête et redémarra. Il pu entendre le soupir soulagé de Dean et presque sentir le corps du gosse se détendre.

- Alors? Reprit Dean après un moment. Où on va? Comment penses-tu retrouver la trace d'Elkins?

- Elkins est un paranoïaque doublé d'un chasseur hors pairs mais les chasseurs sont comme tout le monde...

- C'est-à-dire?

- C'est-à-dire qu'ils ont, comme toute le monde, des endroits où ils se retrouvent... Expliqua Bobby un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu penses au Roadhouse?

Encore une fois, le regard acéré de Bobby rencontra ses yeux et il haussa simplement les épaules, innocemment.

- Hum... C'est toujours les Harvelles qui le tiennent? Demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite.

- Ouais... Bill et Helen. Un bon chasseur... Agréa Bobby dans sa barbe.

- Ils... Ils ont une fille, non? Demanda-t-il encore, la voix soudainement plus douce.

- Ouais... L'ait pas vu souvent... Johan, je crois...Comment tu le sais?

- Bobby...

- Ok, ok... Plus tard.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se garaient devant le bar. Dean ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait plus d'allure que dans ses souvenirs. Sans doute que la mort de Bill avait porté un coup à l'affaire...Il se demandait comment pouvait être le père de Jo...Serait-il comme le sien avait été? Dur et intransigeant avec ses enfants? Avait-il dans l'idée de former Jo à la chasse? Ou, au contraire, voulait-il la tenir éloignée de cette vie? Cela était peu probable vu le lieu où Jo était élevée...Mais Jo avait sa mère. Qui s'occupait d'elle, l'aimait, la cajolait...Helen était sans doute la femme la plus têtue et bourrue qu'il avait jamais connu mais elle avait aimé sa fille jusqu'au dernier moment.

Bobby passa devant lui et se dirigea d'un pas sur vers l'entrée du bar. Quand Dean poussa les portes lourdes, il s'attendait presque à voir Ash étendu négligemment sur la table de billard ou Jo lui souriant, accoudée au bar. Il pouvait presque entendre le rire grave de Helen. L'ambiance du bar n'avait pas changé. Ces choses-là étaient immuables. Une pièce enfumée, à l'atmosphère lourde où l'odeur de la bière planait toujours.

Il y avait peu de monde à l'intérieur du bar. Quelques hommes étaient attablés à une table reculée, dans le fond de la pièce et Dean les identifia rapidement comme de jeunes chasseurs, certainement entrain de partager quelques expériences désagréables devant une bouteille de bière. Au bar, deux hommes discutaient de part et d'autres de celui-ci. L'un était un parfait inconnu, un chasseur certainement aussi vu ses vêtements usés et le canon scié qu'il tenait dans sa main. L'autre, Dean le reconnu immédiatement même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Bill Harvelle. Il avait les mêmes yeux marron que sa fille et le même visage ovale. Nul ne pouvait nier sa paternité concernant Jo. La jeune fille devait avoir hérité sa chevelure blonde de sa mère car Bill avait des cheveux châtain foncé. L'homme s'arrêta de parler quand il remarqua Bobby et un sourire, le même que celui de Jo, s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Hey, Singer! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici? C'est pas ton genre de partir aussi loin de ta caverne!

- A plus, Bill. On se verra plus tard... Lança l'autre homme en se levant.

- Ouais, a plus, Mike...

- Je suis mord de rire... Lui répondit Bobby en s'installant sur un des tabourets du bar.

Bill observa un moment Bobby mais son regard tomba sur Dean quand celui-ci grimpa à son tour sur un tabouret. Leur regard se rencontrèrent un moment mais Dean ne détourna pas le regard.

- Tu fais du baby-sitting, maintenant?

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, non? Répondit Dean à la place de Bobby.

Bill haussa un sourcil devant la répartie du gamin, qui sous-entendait que le gosse était parfaitement au courant pour Jo et certainement aussi pour Helen.

- T'occupes pas, Bill. C'est le fils d'une connaissance...

- Chasseur?

- Si on veut...

Le regard de Bill se fit encore plus septique avant qu'il hausse les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

- Je vous sert un verre?

- De la bière! Lança Dean immédiatement.

- Du coca pour le gosse, gronda Bobby en le foudroyant du regard, et une bière pour moi.

- Ok!

- Bobby! Vieux bougre! Lança une voix féminine derrière eux.

Helen était presque méconnaissable, changée au possible. Son visage semblait plus solaire et un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ses cheveux semblaient plus claires tandis qu'aucune ride ne venaient plisser le coin des ses yeux. Elle était jeune et bien plus heureuse que Dean ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Helen! S'exclama Bobby presque joyeusement. Ca faisait longtemps, hein?

- Bien trop longtemps! Tu lui a servi un verre Bill?

- Voilà! Voilà! Lui répondit Bill en déposant devant Bobby une bouteille de bière.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Bobby? Demanda Helen, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué Dean.

Bobby prit une goulée de sa bière et s'apprêta à leur répondre quand une tornade blonde fonça dans les jambes de Bill.

- Hey, ma puce?

- Papa... Gémit l'enfant en se cramponnant à la chemise de son père.

- Hé bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, championne?

Quand la petite releva sa tête, on pu voir de grosses larmes s'écouler de ses yeux brun. Dean sentit tout de suite une bouffée d'affection pour la gamine. Plus que jamais, il espérait que Jo pourrait avoir une vie meilleure.

- Y disent que je suis pas normale! Sanglota la petite que son père avait pris à bras.

- Qui ça, Jo? Demanda l'homme.

- Les autres! A l'école! Pleurnicha la petite.

- Cesse de pleurer, lui ordonna gentiment son père en séchant lui-même ses larmes. Les grandes filles ne pleurent pas. Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Jo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de retenir ses larmes. Elle faillit encore en laisser couler une quand son père la redéposa au sol.

- Ne les écoute pas, lui dit-il simplement. Tu es ma petite guerrière...Ajouta-t-il dans une bouffée de fierté.

Helen n'était pas intervenue dans la discussion et Dean comprit tout de suite que Jo était une petit fille à son papa. Mais d'après le peu qu'il venait de voir, Bill élevait Jo comme...; Comme un chasseur. Avec maladresse et une douce rudesse. Le _Tu es ma petite guerrière_ ressemblait fort à _Tu es mon petit soldat_... Des mots qui voulait dire tellement pour un enfant et qu'il avait bien trop entendu pour savoir quel impact il pourrait avoir sur Jo.

- Mais ils disent que je suis bizarre! Insista Jo en regardant son père avec désespoir.

- Ils sont bêtes, c'est tout! Ne les écoute pas.

- Mais...

- Jo...

Sans en entendre davantage, Dean se glissa près de la petite fille et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Voir Jo à 6 ans était assez perturbant...

- Salut, Jo...Souffla-t-il doucement et il feinta de ne pas voir que toute l'attention des trois adultes était concentrée sur eux.

- B'jour... Bredouilla la petite en se dandinant sur ses pieds.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu sais... Lança-t-il avec un doux sourire.

- J'ai pas peur! Scanda Jo en dardant sur lui un regard coléreux.

- J'en suis sur... Tu sais, reprit-il, moi aussi les autres enfants, ils disaient que j'étais bizarre...

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec ses grands yeux intéressés.

- Parce que je n'étais pas comme eux. Parce que je n'avais pas peur du noir. Et que je ne regardais jamais sous mon lit...Expliqua-t-il simplement. Que s'est-il passé?

- J'ai juste dit à Tony qu'il était bête! Il a dit que les fantômes sont tout blanc et qu'ils ont peurs de la lumière... Mais c'est pas vrai! Alors moi, j'l'ai dit! Qu'ils étaient transparents et qu'ils avaient juste peur du sel! Ils ont tous rigolé! Ils ont dit que j'étais bizarre pour dire des trucs comme ça! Et maintenant, y m'appellent Miss Salt!

- Ho tu sais... Il ne faut leur dire ces choses-là...Lui expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'ils peuvent pas les comprendre. Ils pensent que les monstres n'existent pas.

- Mais ils sont là! C'est la vérité! Insista la gamine. Comment on peut les sauver si on leur dit pas la vérité? Demanda-t-elle, tristement, et avec une telle innocence que Dean ne pu retenir un sourire doux.

- Hé bien pour le moment, tu ne sais pas faire grand chose... Juste ne pas les écouter, faire comme si tu ne les entendais pas et t'amuser... Un jour, _si tu veux_, expliqua-t-il en insistant sur ces trois mots-là, tu pourras les aider. Quand tu seras plus grande. D'accord princesse?

La petite rougit au surnom avant de secouer fougueusement la tête de bas en haut. Dean lui sourit encore une fois, en passant une main dans la chevelure blonde, comme il l'aurait fait avec Sam. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Dean venait de se faire une fan plus que dévouée...Quand il se releva, il rencontra trois paires d'yeux curieux. Helen et Bill le regardaient suspicieusement, se demandant surement comment un gosse pouvait parler si posément de ces choses-là tandis qu'une lueur amusée miroitait dans les yeux de Bobby.

- S'amuser, hein? Ironisa le vieux chasseur.

- Je m'amuse beaucoup! Affirma-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Simplement d'une manière différente que tous les pleurnichards de mon âge... Ajouta-t-il simplement.

- Que veux-tu, Bobby? Interrogea brusquement de nouveau Bill en brisant l'atmosphère.

- Elkins.

- Pardon?

- Tu dois certainement savoir où il se trouve, non? Demanda Bobby.

Bill sembla hésiter un moment, son regard perçant passant successivement de Bobby à Dean.

- Pourquoi tu veux le voir? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est personnel. On doit juste discuter... Ajouta Bobby malgré tout.

- Ecoute Bobby... Elkins n'est pas du genre sociable, ok? Et comme je lui en dois une ou deux...

- Il sait peut-être où se trouve ma mère. Coupa Dean, sèchement.

- Ta mère? Comment ça?

- Ma mère a disparu. Mentit-il effrontément.

- Je pensais que tes parents n'étaient pas chasseurs? L'interrogea Bill, de plus en plus méfiant.

- Exact. Ma mère est une ancienne chasseuse.

- On abandonne pas la chasse. Asséna Bill d'une voix sûre.

- Elle l'a fait. Affirma Dean. Et elle a disparu.

- Comment tu t'y connais, si elle l'a vraiment fait?

Dean soupira lourdement en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi donc toutes ses explications? Les chasseurs n'étaient pas si regardant d'habitude!

- Bon, commença-t-il d'une voix dure, on va pas y passer le journée. Soit vous nous dites où se trouve Elkins, soit on va voir ailleurs.

- Bill... Prend ça comme la demande d'un bon client et d'un ami...Lança Bobby en ré-enfonçant sa casquette.

- Un bon client? Toi! Bobby Singer, je ne t'ai pas vu dans ce bar plus de trois fois cette année! S'esclaffa Helen dans un rire bruyant.

- Bon... Soupira enfin Bill en frottant distraitement sa barbe de quelques jours... Laissez-moi le temps de passez quelques coups de fil, passez la nuit ici et on y va ensemble, ok? Toute façon, ce vieux bougre parano ne vous ouvrira pas sans bonne raison.


	11. Le Colt

Bill s'était rapidement éclipsé dans l'arrière boutique, certainement pour passes ces fameux coups de fils...Les chasseurs étaient une communauté fermée et peu de noms filtraient réellement. Le nom des Winchesters avait été connu dans son monde mais ce temps était révolu...

Bobby discutait avec Helen mais Dean ne se donna pas vraiment pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Il regardait simplement Helen, notant sans vraiment le faire exprès les différences. Il ne savait pas la date précise de la mort de Bill... Ce devait être autour de la neuvième année de Jo...Dean espérait réellement pouvoir éviter sa mort. Il savait que cela n'était pas son but... Vraiment, s'il voulait sauver tout ceux qui était mort, ce n'était pas gagné et sans doute que d'autres personnes mourront de toute façon mais... il voulait au moins faire cela pour Jo. Elle le méritait bien.

Donc, il était tranquillement assis au bar, foudroyant son verre de coca du regard. C'était un comble qu'il ne puisse pas boire de bière! Son père l'avait une fois surpris avec une bouteille entre les mains... il avait semblé hors de lui. Dean n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il en faisait tout une histoire et sans doute que sa nonchalance n'avait pas apaisé la colère de son père. Sa première bière remontait à ses douze ans... Il s'en souvenait bien parce qu'elle marquait sa première chasse. Ho! Son père ne lui avait certainement pas donné en mains propres en l'encourageant... Non, son père s'était effondré dans le sofa dans la chambre du motel et lui était resté assis à la table de la cuisine. Il avait pleuré ce soir-là. Sans doute quelques-unes de ces rares crises de larmes... Et la bière avait fini presque d'elle-même dans sa main. Le lendemain, son père n'avait rien dit sinon ce regards déçu mais tellement compréhensif. Donc, bordel, il voulait une bouteille de bière! Foi de Dean Winchester, avant ses 16 ans, il aura bu de la bière!

Il fut sorti de ses pensées alcoolisées par une petite main qui tirait sur sa chemise. Jo se dandinait à côtés de lui, une moue adorable et déterminée sur le visage.

- Oui, Jo?

- Tu viens jouer avec moi? Lui demanda-t-elle, joyeusement.

- Peut-être plus tard, ma puce, d'accord? Souffla-t-il gentiment. Et si tu faisais un beau dessin à ton papa? Je suis sur qu'il serait content de voir que tu n'es plus triste...

- Tu crois? Murmura la petite fille.

Dean opina doucement de la tête et la fillette s'empressa de ramener une feuille et une multitude de crayons, elle s'installa juste à côté de lui, un sourire resplendissant accroché à ses lèvres rouges. Un sourire étouffé lui parvint et quand il redressa la tête, il vit Bobby pouffé derrière sa main. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant que son regard ne soit attiré par les deux chasseurs qui jouaient au billard. Il les regarda un moment jouer, observant minutieusement leur niveau. S'il n'avait pas perdu la main – et c'était le cas... comme le vélo- il était drôlement doué au billard. Plus que ces deux gars-là en tout cas... C'était sa chance de se faire un peu de blé.

Prenant bien la peine de mettre une expression curieuse et innocente sur son visage – il était vraiment devenu bon à ce jeu-là!- il s'avança vers les deux hommes. Il savait que Bobby et Bill le regardaient, ne voulant en aucun cas rater une information quelconque qui aiderait à la résolution du mystère Dean Winchester...Bobby avait toujours détesté ne pas savoir.

- Excusez-moi... Vous pouvez m'apprendre? Demanda-t-il candidement en pointant la table de billard du menton.

Les deux hommes, l'un grand et trapu et l'autre, plus petit et plus fin, échangèrent un court regard avant de lui répondre. C'est le grand qui prit la parole en premier:

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là, p'tit? C'est pas vraiment un endroit pour toi, t'sais?

- Mon père m'a déposé pour une heure ou deux. Il n'a pas voulu me dire où il allait... Expliqua-t-il, affichant un air triste plus vrai que nature.

- Ha... et tu connais pas le billard?

- Il n'a jamais le temps de m'apprendre. Expliqua-t-il simplement en haussant négligemment les épaules.

- Allez viens p'tit... On va t'expliquer comment ça marche... Lança le plus petit après une énième œillade avec son camarade.

Après plus d'une demi-heure d'apprentissage et d'explication, Dean se redressa fièrement, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

- On fait une partie? Demanda-t-il.

- Désolé, p'tit...On joue juste pour de l'argent...Lança le plus grand.

- Ouais... Le temps, c'est de l'argent...

- Ho? souffla Dean d'un parfait air piteux. J'ai 200 dollars...Ca ira? Demanda-t-il, innocemment en sortant de son sac une petite liasse de billet – des tonnes et des tonnes de pelouses tondues-

- hum... Ouais... 200 dollars, c'est bien. Opina le plus grand qui semblait malgré tout mal à l'aise.

- Alors, on parie 200? Demanda-t-il, feintant l'incertitude.

L'homme acquiesça et lui remit une queue tout en entassant les 600 dollars sur un coin de la table. Dean sourit victorieusement et se pencha sur la table.

La boule numéro 6 finit tout droit dans le trou et les deux gars s'entre-regardèrent. Ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté...

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Bobby étouffa un éclat de rire sous le regard plein d'interrogation de Bill.

- Où tu l'a trouvé, ce gosse? Lança l'homme d'une voix bourrue.

- C'est Jim qui l'a déniché, pas moi! Répondit Bobby comme si c'était une insulte.

- Murphy? Coassa l'autre avec une grimace de dédain, faisant rouler des yeux Bobby. Et il l'a trouvé où?

- Sais pas. En fait, je ne sais pas grand chose du gosse...

- Mais tu fais le baby-sitter... Remarqua Bill.

- Franchement Bill, lui répondit Bobby, ce gosse n'a besoin de personne pour prendre soin de lui.

- Ha non? Interrogea Bill.

Bobby secoua la tête de droite à gauche, alors qu'un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Bill.

- Voyons voir ça... Lança-t-il avec morgue. Hé petit?

...

De son côté, Dean comptait ses billets sous le regard noir des deux chasseurs, tentant bien vainement de ne pas sourire victorieusement.

Désolé messieurs... on ne vous a jamais appris que l'apparence est trompeuse? Railla-t-il gentiment. Ca vous dit une partie de fléchette? Vous pouvez m'apprendre avant, si vous voulez... Ajouta-t-il, tout sourire.

- Hé petit?

La voix sonore de Bill attira son attention. Il salua les deux hommes d'un rapide geste de la main et se dirigea vers le bar, où Bill et Bobby sont toujours accoudé. Il n'a pas vu Helen partir, ni Jo.

- Tu sais tirer? Lui demanda enfin Bill quand il arriva près d'eux.

Dean prit son temps pour répondre à la question. Devait-il tout de suite lui répondre la vérité? Où le laisser le découvrir par lui-même? Finalement, un sourire illumina son visage pré-pubère.

- On parie?

**. . .**

Dean regarda d'un œil septique les quelques armes que Bill lui présentait. Armes? De foutus jouets, oui! L'homme semblait déterminer, pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, à voir s'il savait tirer. Bordel, il allait être déçus... Juste à voir son air condescendant, Dean pouvait dire qu'il ne le pensait pas capable d'abattre ces foutus boîtes de conserves!

- Tu te moques de moi, non? Siffla-t-il, passant naturellement au tutoiement.

- Et pourquoi ça? Lui demanda Bill en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu appelles ça des armes? Laisses-moi rire... Souffla-t-il. Ca, c'est une arme... Ajouta-t-il en tirant son Beretta de sa ceinture.

- Bordel de merde... Étouffa Bill en louchant sur le flingue. Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse comme toi fout avec ça!

- Attend... Je vais te montrer. Lança-t-il d'une voix insolente, faisant rouler les yeux de Bobby.

Avec des gestes sures et concis, il perfora les huit boîtes de conserves en plein dans le mille. Avec le carton plein, il rengaina son arme et se tourna vers Bill, qui le regardait toujours avec une expression surprise. Son étonnement se mua vite en colère et Dean resta coi quand l'homme se mit à pester contre le pasteur Jim.

- Tu as appris à tirer à quel âge? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Sept ans. Répondit-il sans même penser à mentir.

- Saloperie de pasteur! Rugit Bill en se tournant vers Bobby. Tu vois. Ca se permet de me donner des conseils d'éducation pour mon enfant mais ça apprend à tirer à un môme de 7 ans! Juste une saleté d'hypocrite...

- Ce n'est pas Jim qui m'a appris à tirer...Souligna-t-il tout de même.

- Alors qui? L'interrogea-t-il rudement.

Dean parut hésitant un instant, peu sur de la réponse à donner. Il pourrait mentir à Bill mais Bobby le saurait aussitôt et il n'avait jamais répondu à Bobby quand il lui avait demandé cela... Alors, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il croisa le regard réprobateur de Bobby mais comme il lui avait dit plus tôt, les réponses viendraient plus tard.

- Whoaaa! S'exclama une voix fluette derrière eux.

Jo et sa mère arrivaient et elles devaient certainement avoir vu toute la scène. Helen le dardait d'un regard pénétrant, comme si elle voulait lire en lui tandis que Jo le regardait, les yeux grand ouvert, émerveillée.

- Tu les a toutes eues! S'extasia-t-elle en courant vers lui. Tu tires super bien! Aussi bien que papa! Assura-t-elle.

Le concerné émit une sorte de grognement indigné alors que Dean éclata de rire.

- Tu m'apprend dis? Tu m'apprend? Papa dit que je suis trop jeune! Souffla-t-elle, dépitée.

- Et il a raison, princesse... Lui répondit-il. Tu as encore quelques années avant de penser à ça, non?

La petite se contenta de hausser les épaules. Dean pouvait se rappeler sa propre excitation quand son père lui avait appris à tirer. C'était un pas énorme. L'entrée dans le monde des adultes... La fin de l'innocence. Il s'était senti si heureux de voir la fierté dans les yeux de son père... Aujourd'hui, il aurait voulu que son père soit fier de lui pour autre chose...L'ironie était que son père actuel ferait une crise cardiaque s'il le voyait tirer avec un flingue. John avait horreur des armes depuis qu'il était revenu du Vietnam... Il avait certainement dû surpasser cela pour devenir chasseur.

**. . .**

La soirée passa lentement entre les parties de poker, les regards perçant de Bill et Helen, les coups d'œil admiratifs de Jo et ceux teintés d'impatience de Bobby. Tard dans la nuit, Dean ressentit le besoin de s'aérer. Il se sentait étouffer, là. Parfois, comme maintenant, des bouffées de nostalgie l'empêchait de respirer. Elles serraient sa gorge jusqu'à lui donner le vertige. Parfois, le manque était tellement palpable qu'il était douloureux. Sam lui manquait... Cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, certes, mais ce n'en était pas moins douloureux. Sam avait gagné son propre combat... Il avait dit _non_ à Lucifer mais celui-ci avait tout de même gagner. Sam était mort, Lucifer avait pris un autre vaisseau moins puissant et le monde avait sombré, lentement mais sûrement. Sam lui manquait...Et parfois, cela le réveillait au milieu de la nuit. Sammy... Le Sammy qui le charriait sur sa gourmandise et sur sa libido... Celui qui avait le nez toujours plongé dans ses bouquins, qui faisait des yeux de chiens battus pour s'excuser, qui revendiquait une vie normale, qui se bornait à lui parler de sentiments...

Il avait un frère. Et il aimait son frère. Et il ferait tout pour lui épargner la chasse et la douleur. Et il donnerait sa vie pour son frère, sa mère ou son père. Vraiment. Mais... Sammy lui manquait. Bordel! Même son sergent de père lui manquait... Il se retrouvait tellement désarmé devant les yeux inquiet de son père, maintenant. Et plus le temps passait, plus il éprouvait de la colère pour sa mère. Celle qui avait fait le pacte initial...Celle qui était à l'origine de tout. Ce n'était pas sa faute bien sur mais elle aurait du réfléchir avant de conclure un pacte au prix douteux!

La plupart du temps, ces bouffées de douce tristesse passaient comme elles étaient venues. Et il n'avait qu'à penser au regard de son père pencher sur sa voiture, ou au visage de sa mère quand elle regardait Sammy, ou juste à Sammy. Sammy qui lui montrait fièrement son dernier devoir de math.

Alors, debout dans l'arrière-cour du _Roadhouse_, il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il sortit de sa tête les vieilles images en tentant de les remplacer par les nouvelles. Il sourit tristement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Une main douce et chaude. Qui faisait naître une chaleur pétillante au creux de son ventre. Castiel était toujours là, dans ses moments-là. Et Dean ne sentait plus du tout seul.

**. . .**

Dean tapotait le capot de la voiture avec impatience. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était prêt et une heure qu'il attendait que Bill et Bobby daignent se préparer. Qui aurait pu croire que deux chasseurs aguerris étaient aussi longs à se préparer? Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres quand il vit enfin Bill sortir du _Roadhouse,_ Jo et Helen sur les talons. Bobby les suivait d'un pas nonchalant. Helen semblait abreuver son mari de recommandations... Même si ce n'était pas une chasse, Dean pouvait comprendre la réticence de Helen. Son mari partait loin de chez eux, sur un job peu clair et la chasse n'était pas un boulot prévisible...Il sentit à peine Bobby entrer dans la voiture, trop occuper à regarder la petite famille se dire au revoir. Jo faisait un dernier câlin à son père et Dean se surpris à penser que l'homme était mille fois plus démonstratif que John ne l'avait été. Peut-être était-ce parce que Jo était une fille? Ou que Helen était toujours là? Dean avait toujours pensé que John n'avait jamais été doué pour montrer ses sentiments, et si son père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'était pas avare d'embrassades ou de tapes amicales et fiers sur l'épaule.

- Je te laisse la maison, Jo, tu fais bien attention à ta mère, d'accord? Lança Bill à sa fille qui acquiesça gravement.

- Vous ne devriez pas lui dire ça. Souffla-t-il doucement en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

- Pardon? Coassa le chasseur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous n'imaginez pas l'importance que cela avoir à ses yeux...Expliqua-t-il simplement.

**. . .**

L'atmosphère dans la voiture fut lourde. Bill mourrait d'envie de poser des questions. Dean l'a vu à son tic de tapoter le volant. Bobby et lui se disputent la radio: Bill préfère le silence, propice à la conversation. Bobby ne veut pas que la conversation s'engage. Dean peut même voir Bill le regarder souvent dans le rétroviseur. Il s'attend certainement à de l'impatience mais il va être surpris, Dean a bien trop à penser pour voir le temps passer.

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas mentir indéfiniment à Bill. Parce qu'il va devoir convaincre Elkins de lui donner le Colt et que cela constitue en lui-même une mission impossible. Il espère que Bill est le genre de chasseur qui se satisfait de peu. Pas de questions, pas de réponses. Bill Harvelle est différent de John. Pour une étrange raison, il les avait associé. Peut-être simplement parce qu'ils avaient tout les deux des enfants? Mais Bill est plus câlin avec sa fille que John ne l'a jamais été avec Sam et lui. Plus souriant aussi. Cela est directement lié à Helen.

Dean pense aussi à Bobby. L'explication ne va plus tarder et il s'en inquiète. Bobby est un pilier important... Qu'il ne le sache pas est déjà assez difficile.

Et il pense à Sam. Il devra bientôt lui enseigner comment tirer. Il ne sait pas vraiment encore comment il va le faire sans attirer l'attention de ses parents mais c'est non-négociable. S'il ne veut pas faire de Sammy un chasseur, il veut qu'il puisse se défendre sans difficultés. Subrepticement, il donne déjà à son frère des livres qui lui enseigne certains sujets délicats. Sammy sait, d'une manière tout à fait hypothétique, que le sel fait fuir les esprits. Dean a toujours fait attention à ce que ces livres ne tombent pas dans les mains de sa mère...

Et ses pensées suivent leurs files pendant tout le trajet, sous les coups d'œil peu discret de Bill et les tentatives de Bobby pour écouter de la musique.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin après cinq heures de conduite non-stop, se fut devant une vieille maison, apparemment abandonnée. Si John avait toujours fait référence à Elkins en tant que parano, Dean pouvait voir que c'était effectivement le cas. Le vieil homme semblait se cacher du monde autant que des autres chasseurs...

Bill se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée qui laissait, soit dit en passant, filtrer assez bien d'air. Bobby le suivait de peu, tout comme lui. Il prenait malgré tout le temps d'inspecter les lieux, attentif au moindre détails.

- Elkins! Héla Bill en frappant à la porte. C'est Bill Harvelle! Ouvre! Elkins! Retenta-t-il après quelques secondes. Ouvre! C'est juste pour des infos! Ajouta-t-il.

Il fallu encore quelques secondes pour que la porte s'entre-ouvre. Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année bien faites se tenait devant eux. Il avait le visage buriné par les années et des cheveux gris parsemaient sa chevelure noire charbon. Ses yeux étaient rétrécis de méfiance et son regard soupçonneux pesait lourdement sur eux.

- Tu as amenés des amis? Lança-t-il en les pointant du menton.

- Juste des infos Daniel... Répéta Bill. On peut entrer?

L'homme hésita un moment avant de se décaler. Dean retint un sourire quand il vit le fusils à canon scié que l'homme tenait dans sa main. Vigilance constante. A peine entré, Bill et Bobby se retrouvèrent avec une bière entre leurs mains alors que lui dû se contenter d'un verre d'eau. Là encore, alors que les deux autres chasseurs ne se posèrent pas davantage de question, il dû retenir un sourire. Aucun chasseur ne vous offrait à boire sans motif valable. Ce n'était pas la politesse qui les étouffait...

Il pouvait presque sentir le regard d'Elkins sur lui, attendant patiemment qu'il boive sa verre d'eau bénite. Il releva le regard, rencontra les deux perles terreuses de Daniel Elkins et avala une grosse goulée d'eau.

- Satisfait? Lança-t-il avec le sourire le plus insolent qu'il pouvait faire.

Les deux yeux du vieux chasseurs se rétrécirent instantanément tandis qu'il se mettait sur la défensive.

- Que voulez-vous? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Ben, en fait, commença Bill, le gosse dit que tu pourrais...

- Soyons bref. Le coupa Dean, incisif. Je veux le Colt.

- Quoi? Coassa Elkins, cette fois-si clairement étonné.

- Je veux le Colt, je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez. Ajouta-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gamin... Grinça l'autre.

- Ne jouons pas à ce jeux-là, ok? Vous avez le Colt, et je le veux. Point.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce. Bill le regardait, étonné et avec une colère sourde. Bobby paraissait ennuyé mais néanmoins déterminé. Elkins, pour sa part, le jaugeait du regard. Et il le reconnut pour ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire pas un enfant.

- T'as quel âge, gamin? Demanda-t-il quand même.

- On s'en fout, répliqua Dean. Je veux le Colt, j'ai besoin du Colt. Combien reste-t-il de balles? Demanda-t-il.

- Comment sais-tu que les munitions sont limitées? Siffla Elkins.

- Je le sais. Et je sais aussi que vous allez me le donner parce que j'en ai besoin. Cette arme est dangereuse et a été faites pour démonter un maximum de saloperie.

- C'est pour ça que je la garde en sécurité. Répliqua Elkins.

- Elle n'est pas en sécurité. Il manque bien une balle, non? Depuis quelques années maintenant...; Vous devez certainement l'avoir remarqué.

- Comment tu... Qui es-tu? S'emporta Elkins en serrant étroitement son fusil.

- Dean Winchester. Se présenta-t-il. Le Colt n'est pas en sécurité. J'ai un moyen de le mettre dans un lieu sûr. Vraiment très sur.

- Et on ne pourrait plus l'utiliser...

- Cette arme est à double tranchant. C'est la clé d'une porte des Enfers. Elle est plus dangereuse que bénéfique... Il faut le mettre en lieu sur.

- Comment tu sais tout ça, putain, Dean! Grogna Bobby laissant tomber son poing sur la table.

- Tu ne le sais pas? Lança Bill à Bobby, perplexe.

- Non. Je te l'ai dit... C'est Jim qui a trouvé le gosse. Marmonna-t-il.

- C'est plutôt le gosse qui a trouver, Jim, non? Répliqua aussitôt Bill.

- C'est pas un gosse... grogna Elkins en dardant toujours sur lui son regard perçant.

Je ne suis pas un démon, pas un polymorphe, pas un loup-garou et certainement pas un esprit, ok? S'impatienta Dean. Je suis sérieux, continua-t-il, peu importe comment je peux le savoir, cet arme doit être mise en sécurité.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance? Lui demanda le plus vieux.

- Aucune raison particulière. Admit Dean. Suivez juste votre instinct. Je ne demande pas la lune... Juste que vous me donniez cette arme...c'est pas comme si j'allais déclencher l'apocalypse, non? Railla-t-il avec une étrange ironie.

Dean se perdit un instant dans ses propres pensées. Il avait longuement pensé à cela. Lui ne brisant pas le premier sceau, l'apocalypse pouvait-elle être réellement évitée? Ou le sceau pouvait être brisé par une autre âme pure? N'était-ce pas le fait qu'il soit le vaisseau de Michel qui avait pesé dans la balance?

- Et je devrais te la donner, comme ça? Sans explication?

- Les explications viendront en temps et en heure. Lança-t-il d'une voix déterminée. Mais la guerre se prépare et nous devons être prêt.

Elkins regarda le gamin de treize ans dans les yeux. Le gosse se tenait droit et son regard était bien plus profond qu'il ne devrait l'être. Son visage grave et ses traits déjà bien marqués dénotaient avec son âge. Le gamin n'avait plus grand chose d'un enfant... La curiosité, donc la méfiance, le démangeait mais son instinct – et comme tout chasseur, il croyait en son instinct- lui disait qu'il était digne de confiance. Alors, il fit la chose la plus insensée à laquelle il pouvait penser: il lui remit le Colt. Sans une explication digne de ce nom, sans vraiment savoir d'où sortait le gosse et sans savoir où l'arme allait aller.

L'enfant soutint son regard encore quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Même dans ce petit geste anodin, il pouvait voir que le gosse n'en était plus un. Qu'avait-il donc traverser pour devoir grandir aussi vite?

**. . .**

Le retour fut encore plus pesant que l'aller. Bobby réclamait des explications, qu'il ne pouvait pas donner devant Bill. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Rien de personnel.

- Dean! Putain! Tu m'écoutes? Grogna Bobby en le foudroyant du regard dans le rétroviseur.

- Quoi? Répliqua-t-il, agacé.

- Tu me dois une explication! Tonna le plus âgé.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout! Siffla-t-il avec irritation.

- Ca suffit! Cria soudainement Bill en se garant sur le bas côté.

L'homme descendit de la voiture prestement et ouvrit la portière arrière. Dean réprima son appréhension devant la carrure du chasseur. Il avait beau être plus costaud que son âge, il n'avait aucune chance si Bill réclamait des réponses avec une méthode musclée. Ce n'était pas le genre de Bobby mais Bill?

- Descend. Ordonna simplement le chasseur d'un ton neutre mais ferme.

Dean obéît sans discuter, reconnaissant la directive dans le ton de l'homme. Il paraissait énerver et Dean n'avait aucune envie de l'irriter davantage. Mais il devait avoir été trop lent au goût de Bill car celui-ci l'agrippa fortement par le bras pour le jeter littéralement hors de la voiture. Dean évita la chute de justesse, étonné de la rudesse de l'homme. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un homme près à brutaliser un enfant même dans de pareilles conditions...Par habitude, Dean regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient au milieu d'une route déserte, très peu fréquentée... Vive les routes perdues du fin fond des États-unis!

- J'exige des réponses. Cingla Bill, durement.

Dean examina l'homme en face de lui, un chasseur dans toute sa splendeur. Haut, large d'épaule et de bonne constitution. Avec ce visage dur et ce regard sévère, Dean pourrait presque le prendre pour son père.

- Bill... Commença Bobby, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, Bobby! On ne sait rien de ce gosse! Je pensais que tu savais au moins d'où il venait mais même pas...Renifla-t-il. Il pourrait tout aussi servir des démons...ou des sorcières ou que sais-je encore! Je veux des réponses.

- Sinon quoi? Répliqua-t-il avec insolence. Tu va me tuer? Tu va me torturer? Lança-t-il encore, les yeux rétrécis, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres. Tu veux me faire parler, vas-y! Cracha-t-il.

- Espèce de demi-portion imbécile! L'insulta Bill en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu pensais vraiment m'impressionner avec ton petit numéro, Bill? Susurra-t-il. Bordel, j'ai eu à faire à des choses bien pire que toi, t'imagines pas!

- J'ai vu tes parents... Lança distraitement Bobby. Des gens biens. Pas des chasseurs...On veut juste comprendre. Ajouta-t-il. T'es un gosse et...

- Putain! Arrêtez de me voir comme un gosse! Je suis un chasseur, ok? J'en sais autant que vous sur la chasse, je sais tirer aussi bien que vous et je suis presque aussi rapide et endurant que vous! Mon âge, on s'en fout!

- On s'en fout pas, putain! On s'en fout pas! Gronda Bill.

- Alors quoi? Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne vas pas entraîner, ta fille, Bill? Tu va lui apprendre à tirer, à survivre, qu'importe son âge, non?

- Mais je serai là et elle ne chassera pas seule! Où sont tes parents pendant que tu traînes sur les routes avec des inconnus, hein?

- Chez nous, en sécurité. Répondit simplement Dean. Écoutez... Vous ne voulez pas m'aider, très bien... je peux faire sans vous... Ce sera juste plus difficile et ce n'est pas moi qui en pâtira...

Dean repartit sans plus attendre vers la voiture mais au lieu d'y grimper, il se contenta de s'y appuyer, dardant les deux chasseurs de son regard décidé. Bobby capitula tout en enlevant sa casquette pour se passer une main dans les cheveux tandis que Bill se planta devant lui. Le regard acéré.

- Bien. Je te fais confiance, Dean. Mais si tu trahis cette confiance, sache que même l'enfer ne sera pas assez loin pour te cacher de moi... Lança l'homme d'un ton sans réplique.

Dean eut un sourire désabusé et son regard passa de déterminé à hanté. Ce furent deux billes vertes vides qui clouèrent Bill sur place.

- Que sais-tu de l'Enfer? Souffla le gamin avant de rentrer dans la voiture.

**. . .**

- Arrêtes-toi ici! Ordonna Dean.

- Quoi?

- Arrêtes-toi ici! Répéta-t-il.

- Ici? S'étonna Bill tout en garant le véhicule. Pourquoi? C'est juste un trou paumé! Râla-t-il.

- Parce que. Répliqua le gosse en sortant de la voiture.

- Où tu vas? Lui demanda Bobby en le suivant vers une boutique.

- Juste ici...

- Tu rigoles? S'agaça Bill, devant l'intitulé de la boutique. T'es pas un peu jeune pour faire une crise d'ado?

- Je ne fais pas de crise d'adolescence et non je ne rigoles pas. Lui répondit Dean en entrant chez le tatoueur.

Bobby et Bill le suivirent avec de gros sabots pour constater que le gosse était déjà à la caisse.

- Je voudrais un tatouage. Lança-t-il en plaquant un billet de 100 dollars sur le comptoir.

- T'es pas un peu jeune? Répliqua le mec avec un froncement de sourcils. De toute façon, continua-t-il, il me faut le consentement de tes parents...

- J'ai seize ans...

- Ouais, bien sur, et moi j'en ai toujours vingt... répliqua le type qui en faisait bien quarante. Et c'est pas un bordel ici, je me fous de l'âge de la majorité sexuelle...

- Je veux un tatouage, mec, reprit Dean en sortant un autre billet de 100 de sa poche. Mes paternels sont d'accord... Lança-t-il en pointant derrière lui Bill et Bobby.

- Tes paternels, hein? Souffla le type en haussant un sourcils.

- Ouep...

- Et t'as bien sur un papier qui prouverait ça? S'enquit le mec avec un sourire.

- Bien sur, répondit Dean avec le même sourire, regarde... Souffla-t-il en sortant un troisième billet.

- Mouais...

- Tu vois? Mes paternels sont d'accord et tu as tes jolis papiers... Maintenant, je veux un tatouage.

- Ok. Céda le type tout en prenant les 300 dollars. Tu veux quoi?

- T'as un bout de papier et un crayon?

Dean pris une dizaine de secondes pour dessiner le pentacle anti-possession avant de le tendre au tatoueur.

- Okayyy... Souffla le type en le regardant bizarrement. T'es sûr de toi, petit?

- J'ai pas toute la journée... Siffla-t-il en s'installant dans le siège.

Une heure plus tard, Dean sortit de la boutique pour rejoindre Bill et Bobby qui étaient partit l'attendre dans la voiture. Bill n'était toujours pas d'accord avec son geste tandis que Bobby semblait se demander ce qu'il lui avait prit.

- Tu t'es fais quoi? Demanda finalement Bill.

- Ca... Lui répondit en lui montrant le dessin qu'il avait fait.

- C'est contre la possession...Murmura Bobby.

- Ouep... Bien plus pratique que des colliers...Commenta-t-il simplement.

- T'es vraiment atteint... Soupira Bill. Mais c'est vraiment bien pensé... Ajouta-t-il.

- Évidement!


	12. cauchemar

- Hey, bonhomme, où tu cours comme ça?

- Dean!

Dean réceptionna son petit frère dans ses bras, en tentant de ne pas grimacer tandis que celui-ci appuyait involontairement sur le pansement de son tatouage. Sam avait les yeux rouges et une petite mine. Dean reconnut son air revêche, celui qu'il avait quand leur père leur disait de remballer leurs affaires alors que Sam s'était enfin intégré à l'école. Malgré tout, dés qu'il l'a aperçu, le rictus à laisser place au sourire habituel. Dean referma ses bras sur son frère. Il lui avait manqué.

- Sam! Lança une voix masculine et Dean vit son père sortir de la maison, apparemment en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Sammy? Demanda-t-il à son petit frère qui restait accroché à lui.

- Sam, va dans ta chambre! On en reparlera! Lança la voix dure de son père. Comment était l'excursion Dean? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Très bien, lança-t-il distraitement tout en se mettant à la hauteur de son frère. Hey, Sammy? Tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a?

Son petit frère haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. D'un geste lent, Dean passa sa main sous son menton pour le redresser.

- Sam? Tu veux bien répéter?

- J'suis pas rentré à l'heure et j'étais pas au parc...Papa et maman m'ont engueulés, c'est tout.

- Et tu étais où? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Nul part en particulier, lui répondit son frère. Je me baladais. Et puis, pour m'entraîner à courir, le parc, c'est vraiment pas cool... Ajouta son frère, toujours légèrement embêté.

Quand Dean se redressa, il pu voir le regard de désapprobation de son père. Il sait que ses attitudes vis-à-vis de Sam l'agace. Il sait qu'il se montre fort envahissant et sur-protecteur pour un grand-frère. Sa mère lui a déjà dit plusieurs fois, de manières de plus en plus abrupts. Mais c'est viscérale et si son comportement quasi-parental arrangeait bien John, il agace prodigieusement son père. Dean le comprend, mais ne peut sincèrement rien y faire.

- Dans ta chambre, Sam. Reprend leur père et Dean peut voir sa mâchoire se crisper alors que Sam s'agrippe toujours à lui.

- Allez Sam, écoute papa... moi aussi, je dois aller dans ma chambre défaire mon sac... Lance-t-il en attrapant son petit frère par la main.

- Chacun dans sa chambre! Rajoute leur père d'une voix tendue.

Dans le hall, ils croisent leur mère et Dean peut dire qu'elle aussi est plutôt en colère contre lui. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi...Cela a peut-être avoir avec la balade de Sam? Arrivé devant leur chambre, il envoie son frère dans la sienne avec un clin d'œil quand son frère rechigne à le quitter et va dans la sienne. Il vide rapidement son sac sur le lit et trie sommairement ses vêtements. Propre et sale. En bas, il entend ses parents discuter vigoureusement et il est presque sur que c'est à propos de lui. C'est toujours à propos de lui. Une fois bien certain que ses parents restent en bas, il sort de sa chambre et rejoint celle de son frère. Celui-ci est assis sur son lit en tailleur, un livre devant lui. Quand son grand-frère entre dans la pièce, il sourit joyeusement.

- Alors, bonhomme, on joue au rebelle? Lance-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

- Je voulais juste me promener! Argue son frère.

- Et où es-tu allé, Sammy? Demande-t-il encore.

- Juste me promener! Je le jure, Dean! Lui assure Sam.

Dean regarde son frère un moment avant d'opiner de la tête. Sam ne lui ment pas. En fait, Sam ne lui ment quasiment jamais. Privilège du grand frère ultra cool...

- Tu n'a pas parlé à des inconnus?

- Non! Je suis juste partit courir comme tu me l'avais dit et j'ai pas vu le temps passer... Quand je suis rentré, maman et papa se sont mis à me crier dessus!

- Ils ont eu peur, Sam...Lui explique-t-il. Je n'aurais certainement pas été content non plus, tu sais? Rajoute-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Mais ils m'ont pas cru!

- Pourquoi?

- Ils m'ont pas cru quand j'ai dit que je courais... Ils ont dit que je mentais... La fin de la phrase s'échoua contre ses lèvres et Dean haussa un sourcil.

- Hey... Tu veux bien répéter, ça? J'ai rien compris!

- Ils ont dit que je mentais comme toi... Lui répéta doucement son frère en osant pas le regarder.

- Ha. Bon... Essaye juste de ne pas refaire ça, ok?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ce n'est pas bien de faire peur à papa et maman. Ni de leur désobéir. Expliqua-t-il savamment.

- Mais tu le fais souvent toi! Argua son frère. Et quand tu partais du parc, tu disais jamais où tu allais! Je le sais, je m'en souviens!

Ha. Voilà enfin la raison de la colère de ses parents vis-à-vis de lui. Et maintenant, ils allaient le taxer d'avoir une mauvais influence sur son frère. Génial.

- Écoutes, Sam, soupira-t-il en se mettant à la hauteur de son frère, ce qui je vais dire est très important, ok?

- Ok.

- Je veux que tu écoutes et que tu gardes ça pour toi, d'accord.

- Pourrai pas le dire à papa et maman?

- Non. C'est entre toi et moi, ok?

Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête tout en se redressant pour afficher une mine concentrée et à l'écoute.

- Je sais que tu veux prendre exemple sur moi mais il ne faut pas le faire. Commença-t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que, souvent, je ne vais pas bien agir envers papa et maman et que, selon eux, je vais faire de mauvaises choses.

- Et c'est vrai? Lui demanda son petit frère, un air confus sur le visage.

- Parfois, cela sera vrai.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais? Lui demanda-t-il encore.

- Parce qu'il le faut. C'est nécessaire. Je dois faire certaines choses pour qu'on puisse tous vivre bien, ok?

- Et ce sont de mauvaises choses? Se méfia son frère.

- Pas vraiment. Juste des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Des choses dont ils ont peur. Comme ne pas savoir où je vais ou ce que je fais.

- Et moi, je peux pas faire ça aussi? Demanda vivement le petit. Comme ça, on serait deux et plus de gens pourront vivre bien, non?

- Non, Sammy. Lui répondit doucement Dean.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu dois rester avec papa et maman. Ils ont besoin de toi. Eux, pour vivre bien, ils ont besoin de toi. Que tu sois gentil et heureux, d'accord?

- D'accord. Je ne fais pas comme toi même si tu le fais pour nous. Résuma Sam, une moue embêtée sur le visage.

- C'est ça champion! Sourit Dean en lui ébouriffant encore une fois les cheveux sous ses éclats de rire.

**. . .**

- Il me semblait avoir été clair... Chacun dans sa chambre, j'avais dit... Soupira la voix bourrue de son père.

Dean poussa un profond soupir en regardant ses parents assis à la table de la cuisine, attendant apparemment pour avoir une bonne discussion avec lui. FOR-MI-DABLE. Que pouvait-il sincèrement leur dire?

- Je devais lui parler. Lança-t-il simplement en s'avançant dans la pièce pour s'asseoir.

- Il t'as dit ce qu'il faisait? Lui demanda sa mère.

- Comme il vous l'a dit. Il courrait et il n'a pas vu le temps passé. Il vous a dit la vérité. Les sermonna-t-il. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas cru?

- Tu disais la même chose... Grogna son père. _Je me baladais._...Et on sait tout les trois que ce n'était pas vrai même si on ne sait toujours pas la vérité.

- J'allais voir le pasteur Jim. Lança-t-il vivement.

- Oui, bien sur. Soupira son père. Admettons. Te rends-tu compte que ton comportement déteint sur ton petit frère?

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, j'ai arrangé ça.

- Tu as arrangé ça? Répéta sa mère, perplexe. Et comment veux-tu arranger le fait que ton petit frère t'idolâtre et veux faire exactement tout comme toi?

Dean feinta de ne pas entendre l'amertume dans la voix de sa mère alors qu'il réfléchissait à quoi leur répondre.

- En lui parlant simplement. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un enfant, qu'il est idiot... Lança-t-il.

- Tu es aussi un enfant, Dean. Siffla son père. Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes compte... Tu n'es pas un adulte et tu n'as pas à couver Sam comme tu le fais.

- Je ne le couve pas... Réfuta-t-il. De toute façon, le problème est réglé. Conclut-il en tournant les talons.

**. . .**

_Alastair et le rasoir. Alastair et le fouet. Alastair et le couteau. Des flashs de lumière froide. Des grondements assourdissants. La chaleur. Le froid. La douleur. La chaleur-le froid-la douleur. Chaleur-froid-douleur. _

_DEAN!_

_Sam. Sammy. Toujours Sam. _

_Du sang. Chaud et froid. La douleur. Un éclair de douleur. Et la peur. Et le désespoir. Et la peur. Et la colère. Et la peur. Et encore la douleur. _

_« Un mot, Dean, un seul mot... » La voix nasillarde et dégoutante d'Alastair. Son rire. Glauque. Douloureux. Si douloureux. _

_« Un mot, Sam, un seul mot... » La voix suffisante et tendre de Lucifer. Son sourire. Arrogant. « Un mot, Sam, un seul mot.. » NON! NON! NON! NON!_

_SAM!_

Avant même de se réveiller, il étouffe le cri dans le fond de sa gorge. Il veut hurler, pleurer et sangloter. Il veut Sam. Il veut oublier. Pourquoi ces images reviennent-elles maintenant?

Dean se redresse complètement dans son lit. Il passe une main lasse sur son visage trempé de sueur et regarde le réveil. 22H12. Il est encore tôt, mais à peine rentré Dean s'est écroulé. Il n'a plus vraiment l'habitude des longs trajets en voiture et sans doute que revoir Jo et Helen était plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il a rêvé? Ou peut-être est-ce à cause du Colt, rangé soigneusement dans le double fond de son tiroir à chaussette.

_« Un mot, Dean, un seul mot... »_

Dean ferme les yeux et respire lentement. Tout ça est derrière lui. Sam dort dans la chambre à côté. Pourtant, il sent encore la lame froide du rasoir contre sa peau et il peut entendre la voix d'Alastair. Il peut presque sentir l'odeur de chair brulée et de cendre...D'un mouvement las, il se lève et descend les escaliers discrètement. Il ne veut pas réveiller ses parents. Assis dans la cuisine, une des bouteilles de bière de son père à la main, il se demande comment il peut encore avoir ce vieux réflexe. L'alcool adoucit les mœurs, non? Ou peut-être plus sûrement est-ce le chocolat? La première goulée descend dans sa gorge et il ne peut qu'être d'accord avec la première affirmation... cela fait longtemps, il ne faudra certainement que quelques bouteilles pour qu'il soit complètement saoul mais il s'en fout.

Le rêve est encore derrière ses paupières.

Il ne sait pas vraiment comment il s'est retrouvé dans le parc. Mais il y est... Assis contre un muret de pierre, une bouteille de bière à la main et toujours plus d'images derrière les paupières.

- Bordel de merde... Marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

Il ferme les yeux un moment et respire l'air frais du mois d'aout. Une odeur de barbecue flotte encore dans l'air avec celle de l'herbe coupée et des myriades de fleurs qui jalonnent le parc. Ce n'est pas l'enfer. Sam est en vie. Lucifer, toujours dans sa prison éternel. Tout va bien. Alors pourquoi ce poids sur son estomac? _Sans doute que ce poids ne partira jamais._... Se dit-il. Le sang ne s'efface jamais à fond. Il reste toujours une trace...

- Hey, petit! L'interpelle une voix solide.

Instinctivement, et malgré les brumes de l'alcool, il se tend, sur le qui-vive et se redresse prestement. Il tombe nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, une tenue beige sur les épaules, un chapeau sur la tête et une étoile attachée fièrement sur sa poitrine: Le Shérif. C'est vraiment génial!

- T'es le petit Winchester, non? Lui demande l'homme en s'avançant encore vers lui. Ouais, je vois... Murmure l'homme en avisant la bouteille de bière et son air légèrement éméché. T'as quel âge, gamin?

- 13. Répond platement Dean.

- Bon, soupire l'homme, je te ramène chez toi.

- J'peux l'faire seul...marmonne-t-il en se relevant complètement.

De toute évidence, il n'a vraiment plus l'habitude de boire. Bon Dieu! Il peut compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où il a été réellement ivre! Et voilà qu'après quelques bières, il est dans les choux! _Mais tu as 13 ans, Dean..._Grince une voix à l'orée de sa conscience. Étrangement, c'est la voix mi-pincée, mi-irritée de Sam. Alors qu'il titube légèrement sur ses pieds et que le shérif doit l'aider à aller jusque à sa voiture, il est prêt à admettre que oui... peut-être que ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

- Allons gamin... Soupire l'homme d'un ton paternel... En voiture, je dois causer à tes parents.

Dean somnola dans la voiture durant la totalité du trajet. Il n'était pas vraiment saoul au point d'en être malade ou de roupiller mais il se laissait tout simplement aller. Il n'avait pas envie, pour le moment, de se débattre contre lui-même. L'alcool avait apporté une torpeur bienvenue même s'il elle n'était que temporaire.

Le shérif Williamson jeta un énième coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Maintenant qu'il prenait davantage de temps pour observer le gamin, il le reconnaissait. Il s'était bien douté que c'était l'aîné de John mais il avait espéré s'être trompé. Il n'était pas vraiment un ami de John Winchester mais Lawrence était une petite ville et il se devait de connaître de vue tous les concitoyens. De plus, il avait déjà parler quelque fois avec l'homme sur son lieu de travail, alors qu'il portait la voiture de fonction en réparation. Le mécanicien était un homme de métier qui aimait son boulot et le faisait bien.

Il avait, évidement, entendu parler du gosse. Dean Winchester. D'abord de par son exploit d'il y a quelques mois, quand il avait sauvé son petit frère. Cela avait fait le tour de la ville et le gosse était devenu un petit héros dans le quartier. Cela était vite retombé, surtout que le gamin ne l'alimentait pas. Contrairement à beaucoup de jeunes garçons, Dean n'en avait pas joué, ni n'avait eu la grosse tête. Par la suite, le petit interrogatoire qu'il avait lui-même mené lui ayant laissé une drôle d'impression au sujet du gosse, il avait laissé ses oreilles traîner. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur le gosse et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était spécial, pour ne pas dire étrange. Dean Winchester n'était pas un garçon qu'il fallait chercher au risque de gouter de ses poings, il était silencieux et réservé mais faisait preuve d'un humour décalé, voir même totalement déplacé. Il avait de bons résultats scolaires et il devait reconnaitre pour sa part, que le gosse n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec la police.

Jusque maintenant.

Laissant encore une fois son regard planer sur la forme assoupie sur la banquette arrière, il se fit la remarque que même ivre, Dean Winchester était hors norme. Il en avait ramassé des gamins saouls durant sa carrière et tous ceux de l'âge de Dean réagissait plus ou moins de la même manière. Ceux qui n'était pas des cas sociaux imploraient qu'il ne le dise pas à leurs parent tandis que les autres se montraient généralement agressifs ou sur la défensive. Dean n'avait réagit d'aucune de ces deux manières... il s'était contenté d'acquiescer et de monter en voiture, docilement, sans un seul mot. Il pouvait même dire qu'il semblait abattu...Ouais, exactement ça... Abattu. Las. Et ce même sentiment de malaise, qu'il avait déjà ressenti pendant son interrogatoire, apparut au creux de son ventre.

Une fois arrivé devant la maison toute lumière éteinte, il arrêta la voiture, et hésita un instant. Il était presque sur que John n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser aller son gamin de 13 ans sur les rues...Hors, les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes et tout semblait calme. Le gamin s'était-il enfui ni vu, ni connu?

Prenant une décision, il descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Dés qu'il eut ouvert la portière, le gamin ouvrit les yeux et le shérif eut presque l'impression qu'il scannait la situation.

- Allez, gamin, on est chez toi... Tu peux marcher? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Le gosse opina doucement de la tête et descendit prudemment de la voiture. Peu sur de son équilibre, le shérif l'agrippa tout de même légèrement par le bras. Il sonna plusieurs fois à la porte avant de voir la lumière d'une des pièces de l'étage s'allumer. La lumière sembla se propager et quelques secondes plus tard, on leur ouvrit la porte.

- Craig? Lança la voix ensommeillée de John.

- Salut John, lança-t-il poliment, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient? Tenta-t-il avec un trait d'humour en tirant légèrement Dean sous les yeux de son père.

- Dean?

John était à présent totalement réveillé et regardait son aîné avec une totale confusion.

- Mais, reprit-il, tu t'étais couché tôt et...

La confusion céda vite à la colère. Tout le visage de John se tordit dans une expression furieuse alors qu'il tentait apparemment de se contenir devant le shérif.

- Bordel de merde! Où est-ce que tu a encore été te promener? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix grondante.

- Je pense pas qu'il soit en état de te répondre clairement, John. Lança simplement le shérif d'une voix légèrement contrite. Et si tu le ramenais à l'intérieur, hein? Il était pas bien loin, juste dans le parc, une bière à la main.

- Merci, Craig, vraiment. J'imagine même pas les rencontres qu'il aurait pu faire si tard...Lui répondit simplement John en saisissant sèchement Dean par le bras.

-C'est rien, John. On va dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée.

John referma doucement la porte avant de reporter un regard assassin à son fils, qui semblait toujours légèrement vaseux, à côté de lui.

- Dans le salon. Siffla-t-il d'une voix âpre.

Alors que son fils se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers le salon, John passa une main sur son visage, signe de sa colère, mais aussi de son impuissance. Il ne comprenait décidément pas son fils. Dean était partit dormir tôt, fatigué par le voyage. Et voilà que c'est la police qui le ramenait à minuit, totalement ivre! Mary, qui était descendue avec lui, se tenait devant la porte de la cuisine et semblait estomaquée. Son fils avait 13 ans! Comment pouvait-il même penser à boire de l'alcool jusqu'à s'en rendre pion?

D'un mouvement de la tête, il lui indiqua le salon et tout deux entrèrent dans la pièce. Dean était sur le sofa, la tête dans ses deux mains. John eut un moment d'hésitation malgré la colère noire qui l'habitait. Son fils semblait tellement fragile, là.

- On attend des explications, jeune homme. Attaqua tout de suite Mary, les bras croisés et le dos raide.

Pour toute réponse, Dean soupira lourdement et releva la tête. Il avait les yeux légèrement bouffis et la mine fatiguée mais ne semblait pas totalement saoul.

- Dean... Grinça John... On t'as posé une question.

- Je suis désolé. Lança finalement Dean en se redressant complètement.

Les deux adultes eurent le souffle coupé pour un instant. A chaque remontrance, Dean s'excusait docilement tout en leur apportant une explication plausible. A chaque fois, et cela enrageait John, il pouvait sentir les excuses de son fils totalement fausses. Ici, pourtant, la voix de Dean transpirait de sincérité.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, j'ai fait une connerie.

- Combien de bières as-tu bu? Demanda John, tout en se demandant si son fils n'avait tout simplement pas la langue déliée par l'alcool.

- Juste quelques bières, lui répondit franchement son garçon.

- Quelques comment? Rajouta sa mère, froidement.

- J'sais pas...5 ou 6... peut-être plus. Soupira-t-il.

- 5 ou 6? Gronda son père. Non mais tu te rend compte que tu n'as seulement que 13 ans? 13 ANS, DEAN! Tu n'a pas même pas l'âge pour conduire et tu bois déjà cinq ou six bières! Qu'est-ce que tu crois! C'est pas un jeu, Dean! Tu te rend compte de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver sir Craig ne t'avais pas repérer? Si tu avais eu un accident? DEAN, JE TE PARLES!

- Oui! Lança vivement Dean à son tour. Je suis désolé! Que veux-tu de plus? Cingla-t-il.

- Ne nous parles pas sur ce ton jeune homme! Siffla à son tour sa mère. Pourquoi as-tu bu? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

John vit son fils hésiter, mordre cruellement sa lèvre inférieure et les regarder à la dérobée comme pour les évaluer. Son fils était tellement secret, tellement mystérieux... John serait bien incapable de dire à quoi son fils pensait...; En fait, il ignorait tout de son fils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, s'il était amoureux d'une fille où même quelle était sa matière préférée à l'école. Rien que cela parfois suffisait à le rendre furieux contre Dean. Leur fils ne leur confiait rien. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme s'il ne leur faisait pas confiance.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar. Marmonna-t-il enfin du bout des lèvres, avec réticence.

- Un cauchemar? Répéta John en fronçant les sourcils.

- A propos de quoi, Dean? Demanda doucement Mary en se rapprochant de Dean.

- De rien d'important. Éluda le garçon

- Ca devait l'être puisque tu as bu... Lui rappela-t-elle.

- Ce n'était rien, d'accord! Cingla-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

- NE PARLES PAS A TA MERE SUR CE TON! Gronda alors son père. Tu ne veux pas nous dire le contenu de ton cauchemar, bien. Mais en aucune manière, l'alcool est une solution! Ce n'est pas en te saoulant que tu vas résoudre tes soucis! Maintenant ou plus tard! Tu es privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre, y compris les sorties avec le pasteur Jim...

-Quoi? Non! Lança vivement Dean en le foudroyant du regard.

- Si! Et ne rétorque surtout pas! Gronda John.

- Sinon quoi? Siffla Dean, les poings serrés.

- Attention à toi! Encore une incartade de ce genre et c'est le pensionnat que te pend au nez! Est-ce que c'est claire?

- ...

- J'ai dit: EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIRE? Cria encore John.

- Oui, Monsieur. Cingla Dean, d'une voix aigre.


	13. Bad trip

Dean pouvait comprendre ses parents. Vraiment. Il les comprenait. Si cela avait été Sammy, il lui aurait lui-même mis du plomb dans la cervelle. Mais ce n'était pas Sammy, c'était lui... Lui, il savait se défendre.

Cela avait, bien sur, été une erreur. Il avait appris il y a longtemps que l'alcool n'arrangeait rien, au contraire... Le réveil était simplement encore plus douloureux. Mais il avait fallu que ce flic lui tombe dessus et maintenant, il se retrouvait privé de chasse comme un vulgaire putain d'adolescent! De rage, il balança son oreiller au travers de la pièce et shoota dans son lit.

- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de veiller sur toi. Lança placidement une voix chaude.

- Cas! Glapit-il en se retournant. T'es malade de venir ici! Ils pourraient te voir!

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça... Lui répondit simplement l'ange.

- Je ne leur en veut pas... Répondit malgré tout Dean.

- Menteur. Souffla doucement Castiel avec un regard compréhensif. Tu en veux à ta mère. Ajouta-t-il.

- Et comment tu le sais, Sherlock? Siffla Dean en retour.

- Je te connais. Lâcha docilement Castiel, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ouais... Soupira le plus jeune en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Je lui en veut, d'accord... Pour ce pacte et pour faire comme si de rien n'était... Elle devrait savoir que les démons n'oublient jamais ce genre de choses.

- Et ton père?

- Mon père est...un bon père. Hésita-t-il, le regard fixé sur ses deux mains. Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'il m'agace autant...

- C'est compréhensible.

- C'est puérile.

- Non, réfuta Castiel, c'est humain.

Dean acquiesça mollement alors que Castiel s'installa à son tour sur le lit. Volontairement ou pas, ils se retrouvèrent épaule contre épaule et Dean se sentit immédiatement apaisé par le contact discret.

- Ce ne sera pas le dernier cauchemar. Énonça doucement Castiel.

- Je sais. C'est juste... Ca fait longtemps que je n'en avais plus. Ca m'a pris de court...

- C'est derrière toi. L'encouragea légèrement Castiel d'une voix profonde.

- Je sais. Ca va aller.

- Maintenant, souffla Castiel avec un sourire, il faut assumer ta punition.

**. . .**

- Un pensionnat? Demanda doucement Mary en regardant fixement son mari.

- Que voulais-tu que je lui dise? S'emporta celui-ci. Il m'a provoqué et j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête!

- Et c'était un pensionnat? Siffla Mary.

- Oui, et ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée! Cela lui fera voir des gens et lui apprendra la discipline!

- Dean est discipliné, le contra Mary, il est juste...

- Désobéissant, arrogant, désinvolte, bagarreur et inconséquent!

- John!

- C'est comme ça! Il était saoul, Mary, et il a 13 ans! Et il se comporte encore comme s'il n'avait rien fait!

- Il a reconnu avoir fait une erreur, lui rappela sa femme, il s'est excusé.

- Ho! Que Dieu soit loué! Dean s'est excusé! Railla John.

- John! Arrête tout de suite le sarcasme!

- Et en plus, cela l'éloignera un peu de Sam!

- Ho John! Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de ton fils aîné?

- Ne me parle pas de jalousie! Ca n'a rien avoir! Dean se comporte comme s'il était le seul à s'inquiéter de Sam et ce n'est pas normal! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite...

- Tu crois franchement que ton fils va arrêter ses conneries du jour au lendemain?

**. . .**

Contrairement à ce que John pensait, Dean tenta de faire profil bas. Cela n'était pas bien difficile puisque de toute manière, il était interdit de sortie. La rentrée arriva vite et si Sam en était réellement heureux, Dean trouvait cela profondément emmerdant. Malgré tout, après y avoir longuement réfléchi, il avait décidé de continuer l'école pour avoir son bac. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas su avoir avant. Par choix autant que pas nécessité. Il n'allait pas mettre totalement son décrochage scolaire sur les épaules de son père parce qu'il n'avait réellement jamais aimé l'école... Et que c'était tout simplement une aubaine à l'époque. Il avait eu plus de temps pour la chasse et pour Sammy. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait réellement avoir son bac. Il n'aimait pas davantage l'école et il ne savait toujours pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait mais il voulait l'avoir. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de se prouver quelque chose ou peut-être avait-il tout simplement l'espoir d'un lendemain meilleur...

La rentrée était donc là, et bientôt ce fut Noël et la nouvelle année. Ses 14 ans furent là en un instant. Les quelques mois qui venaient de s'écouler avait été désagréablement calme. Sa punition avait duré plus de deux mois et ses parents acceptaient plus difficilement ses sorties, de telles sortes qu'il ne voyait plus que Bobby épisodiquement et Jim quand celui-ci rendait visite à Missouri. La relation avec ses parents n'évolua pas... ou en tout cas, pas vraiment dans le bon sens. Son père semblait avoir durci ses positions le concernant et ne laissait plus passer aucune bourde. Le jour où Sammy leur demanda s'il pouvait s'inscrire à un cours de défense, leur père serra les dents tandis que Mary acceptait du bout des lèvres. Dean ne montra pas sa satisfaction.

Malgré les tensions au sein de la famille à l'égard de son frère, Sam lui restait indéfectiblement loyal. Le garçon, qui allait sur ses dix ans, s'entendait toujours à merveille avec son frère et le couvrait de temps en temps quand celui-ci allait rendre visite à Missouri. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ses parents étaient tellement après Dean. C'était un grand frère exceptionnel, il avait bien dû s'en rendre compte en parlant avec des copains d'école. Leur frère aîné étaient presque tous des emmerdeurs finis qui passaient plus de temps à les envoyer paître et à les charrier qu'à veiller sur eux. Dean le raillait de temps en temps et Sam ne se gênait pas pour lui rendre la pareille mais son frère avait toujours été présent pour lui et ne l'avait jamais envoyer balader. Dans sa tête, Dean était comme un héros... L'explication de son frère sur ce qu'il devait faire n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Sam savait que son frère faisait pour le meilleur.

On était en Avril et c'était un dimanche matin comme tous les autres, Dean se leva tardivement. Depuis peu, il avait dit à sa mère qu'il ne voulait plus aller à la messe. Elle avait d'abord été en colère puis avait finalement accepté que c'était son choix. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à croire en Dieu. Il croyait en Dieu, bien sur... Ou plutôt, il savait. Parfois, il se demandait si ce n'était pas plus facile quand il croyait dur comme fer qu'il n'existait pas.

Donc, ce matin-là, il se leva tardivement, se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner tout en feuilletant le journal tranquillement. Pas tant qu'il aimait lire les nouvelles mais c'était toujours un moyen intéressant de repérer si des choses étranges arrivaient près de chez lui.

Aujourd'hui, justement, il ne fut pas déçu. Un petit article, dans le fond de la troisième page, attira tout de suite son attention. **_Disparitions inquiétantes: Déjà neuf victimes!_** Par automatisme, Dean parcouru l'article en diagonale. Il semblerait que depuis quelques semaines des disparitions aient lieu dans la région. Des adultes, des femmes principalement, avaient été portées disparues par leur famille et aucune trace n'avait pu être relevée. Déjà, Dean faisait la liste des créatures potentiellement suspectes. Cela pouvait être un esprit dans le genre de H.H Holmes ou des goules ayant évolués, un crocotta ou des vampires... La liste pouvait être longue, il avait besoin de plus d'élément. D'un geste vif, il arracha la page, laissa un court mot pour ses parents tout en espérant être rentrés avant eux et claqua la porte de la maison.

**. . .**

- Vous avez vu ça? Lança Dean en brandissant l'article sous le nez de Missouri.

- Oui, répondit la médium, je l'avais déjà repéré.

- Et?

- Et cela fais un petit moment que je tiens au courant Bobby.

- Et personne n'a penser à me le dire? S'étonna-t-il avec colère.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment dans la bonne grâce de tes parents, Dean. Et je pense qu'on pouvait se débrouiller sans toi, non?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu trouver? Demanda-t-il finalement, d'un air grave.

Missouri soupira devant l'attitude bornée du gamin. Bobby et elle avaient simplement pensés que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il passe moins de temps avec eux et sur les routes et plus de temps avec ses parents. Missouri craignait que le fossé qui se creusait entre lui et ses parents ne devienne trop grand pour être comblés. Bobby était d'accord tout en se demandant comment ses parents pouvaient ne rien voir. Malgré tout, le vieux chasseur ne savait toujours pas la vérité, il posait cependant beaucoup moins de questions.

Aucune relation ou similitude entre les victimes sinon leur sexe, et encore il y eu une exception. La plupart ont disparu sur les routes longeant le lac Clinton, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. A chaque fois, on a retrouvé leur voiture mais aucun indice.

- D'accord... Donc c'est soit un esprit qui hante les abord de ces routes mais comme c'est un territoire assez large, ça m'étonnerait...Ou alors, c'est à proprement parlé un territoire et c'est plus une créature... peut-être des vampires. Vous avez été parler aux gens du voisinage?

- Non, pas vraiment. Bobby n'était pas libre, il m'a simplement donner quelques conseils...

- Et bien sur, tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurais pu être utiles?

- Ha oui, et comment? En empruntant la voiture de papa et maman pour aller jusque là? Lança Missouri avec agacement.

Dean pinça les lèvres tout en retenant les mots crus qui titillaient le bout de sa langue. Bien sur, la perte de son autonomie était une chose enrageante. Il bénissait le jour où il pourrait enfin conduire la voiture de son père... si son père lui offrait toujours...

- Ce soir, on ira jusque là et on interrogera le voisinage. Si c'est des vampires, on ferait bien d'aller dans les bars aussi... Voir aussi, si on a pas retrouvé des cadavres que l'on a pas encore pu identifier...

- Et tes parents?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

**. . .**

Dean soupira de soulagement quand il rentra effectivement avant ses parents. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir _encore_ s'expliquer. Et de devoir _encore _mentir. Même si le mensonge avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie passée, cela n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Il mentait à ses parents, à Bobby et même à Missouri quand il lui assurait ne pas savoir comment avoir atterri ici. Bon Dieu! Celui auquel il mentait le moins était son petit frère!

La suite de la journée s'écoula doucement entre les sermons à demi-voilés de sa mère et les éclats de rire de Sammy qui lui montrait tout ce qu'il lui avait appris au cours de défense. La nuit arriva vite et vers dix heures du soir, une fois que sa mère ait passé sa tête dans sa chambre avant d'aller dans son lit et qu'il eut entendu les premiers ronflements de son père, Dean se redressa du sien. Il s'habilla rapidement tout en oubliant pas sa lame qu'il plaça dans sa botte droite. Toujours. Hésitant un moment, il finit par se décider de descendre par sa fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur la toiture de l'expansion du salon, il était donc facile de s'y laisser glisser. Une fois au sol, il prit la direction de chez Missouri, en espérant que cette fois-ci, son absence nocturne ne se ferait pas remarquer.

- Hé bien, tu en as mis un temps? Je pensais que tu avais oublié... Marmonna Missouri en le voyant arriver.

- J'ai du attendre qu'ils s'endorment... Ca serait bien qu'on rentre avant qu'ils ne se réveillent... je risque la raclée de ma vie! Grimaça-t-il.

Missouri eut un sourire en coin avant de dire franchement.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle?

- Bien sur que oui! Allez, dans la voiture, on a une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver là-bas...Bobby a téléphoné, il sera là demain, il vient de finir sa chasse...Ajouta-t-elle en se mettant au volant.

**. . .**

- Des fêtards, hein? Répéta le barman, les mains vissées à son essuie, et le regard braqué sur Dean.

- Ouais... De vrais oiseaux de nuit...Ils boivent beaucoup et sont assez bruyants. Ce sont des potes mais je sais plus où ils crèchent...

- J'vois pas, p'tit. Conclut le barman en secouant la tête.

- Vous êtes sûr? Ils sont assez repérables...Insista-t-il.

- Ouais... sûr...

Dean soupira avant de remercier le mec qui opina à son tour. La plupart des gars semblaient lui répondre à contre-coeur et c'est à contre-coeur qu'il devait toujours mettre quelques dollars sur la table. L'air de rien, c'était le cinquième qu'ils faisaient et qui ne donnait rien.

- Si ça tombe, on fait fausse piste... lança-t-il à Missouri, une fois revenu à la voiture.

- Comment ça? Tu penses à autre chose qu'à des vampires?

- Non... Je suis presque sur que c'est des vampires...Les territoires concernés sont trop vastes pour qu'il s'agisse d'un esprit hantant une route ou même un domaine, les victimes semblent s'être volatilisées mais la voiture n'est pas du tout accidentée, même pas sortie de route... J'ai déjà vu ça avant.

- Et? L'interrogea Missouri.

- Les vampires se couchaient sur la route et simulaient d'être blessés, les gens s'arrêtaient d'office pour les aider. Presque trop simple.

- Et donc? Pourquoi on ferait fausse route?

- On mise sur le fait que c'est un groupe déjà bien établi et donc, qui se fait remarqué dans les bars mais...

- oui? Le pressa Missouri, impatiente.

- Les vampires sont en voies de disparitions, il est possible que cela soit un seul vampire...

- Qui cherche à recruter?

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas... Mais s'il est seul, il se la jouera discrète...

- Et donc? On fait quoi? Je ne suis pas une chasseuse, moi, Monsieur, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié! Le gronda la médium.

- On continue. Ca ne coute rien...

**. . .**

Dean se laissa tomber dans son lit sans aucune grâce. Il était quatre heures du matin, Missouri et lui avaient fait le tour de presque la totalité des bars longeant les routes du Lac Clinton. Et ils n'avaient rien récolté. Rien. Nada. Quedal. Soit aucun des barmans qu'il avait rencontré ne lui avait dit la vérité - ce qui était possible mais fort peu probable quand même...- ou alors, comme ils l'avaient supposés, c'était bien un vampire solitaire. Si Dean s'écoutait, il dirait que sur toutes les victimes, seul l'homme n'avait pas servi au festin. Sans doute que le vampire voulait commencer un clan. Peut-être qu'une des femmes y avait aussi trouvé sa place...Dean soupira, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Plus que trois heures de sommeil...

Le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude, Sam trépignait d'impatience. Il s'était levé en retard – _Surprise!_- et sa mère et Sam l'attendaient donc devant la porte d'entrée.

- Allez-y! Héla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Toute façon, on part pas ensemble!

- Dépêches-toi, Dean. Lui répondit simplement sa mère.

- Allez, Dean! Le pressa son frère.

Depuis que Sam et lui allaient dans deux écoles différentes, leur mère conduisait Sam en voiture à l'école et lui avait insisté pour y aller seul, à pied. Le collège n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de la maison. Et malgré qu'il commençait plus tôt que Sam, ils partaient tous ensemble de la maison. Décision maternelle.

- Rentre tout de suite après l'école, hein! Pas de détour. Lui lança sa mère avec une note de remontrance dans sa voix.

Dean se demanda distraitement si ses parents oublieraient sa petite frasque alcoolisée un jour. Depuis ce soir-là, la menace de son père trottait dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'ils iraient réellement jusqu'à l'inscrire dans un pensionnat? Jusqu'à l'éloigner d'eux et de Sam?

- Ouais maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-il, comme d'habitude avec un petit sourire affable.

Dean regarda sa mère et son frère monter en voiture et leur fit signe quand la voiture démarra. Une fois certain de n'être plus en vue, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa destination. Ho... Il ne manquerait pas les cours, ça non! L'école s'empresserait d'appeler ses parents et ceux-ci exigeraient des tonnes et des tonnes d'explications... Et cette menace qui flottait toujours entre son père et lui. Non, il allait simplement arriver en retard à son stupide cours d'Histoire... Il devait impérativement aller voir Bobby avant.

**. . .**

- Et tu penches pour un vampire?

- Tout les faits tendent vers ça mais il est plutôt solitaire, en recherche d'un clan...

- Ouais... Soupira Bobby... Et tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où il pourrait se terrer?

- Non... On a pas eu le temps de repérer les bâtiments qui auraient pu faire l'affaire...Lui répondit Dean tout en se saisissant de la carte détaillée de Lawrence. Il y a pas mal de vieux bâtiment qui feraient l'affaire aux alentours du lac...Soupira-t-il.

- Je vais regarder ça, gamin, t'inquiète pas... Tu devrais pas être à l'école à cette heure-ci?

- Il est quelle heure?

- 9h30.

- Putain!

**. . .**

Dean respira profondément une fois l'enceinte du collège passé. Il était arrivé largement en retard aux cours et le proviseur l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. L'homme lui avait fait un long discours sur son attitude déplorable et son manque de clairvoyance. Il lui avait reproché ses multiples bagarres tout comme ses fréquents retards. Son franc parlé et son insolence naturelle ne faisaient pas l'unanimité, non plus. Étrangement, il était persuadé que ses bonnes notes enrageaient davantage ses professeurs qu'elles ne les enorgueillissaient...Le proviseur avait donc souligné avec une joie non-dissimulée, qu'il se devait de prévenir ses parents. Une carte d'absence – pour deux heures!- serait envoyée à ses parents. Dean était follement heureux... Restait plus qu'à espérer pouvoir intercepter cette stupide carte.

Il rentra chez lui d'un pas lent et songeur. Il aurait du demander à Bobby s'il n'avait pas de pendentif contre la possession sur lui. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour Sammy. Il devra simplement lui dire de ne pas parader avec devant leur mère. Son frère l'écouterait, il le savait. Parfois, Dean se surprenait à craindre l'adolescence de Sam. Le moment où son frère le mettrait en doute, lui et ses actions. Le moment où son frère cesserait de croire en lui, où il ne verrait que ce que ses parents voyaient. Un môme hors norme, qu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment aborder.

- Ca à été les cours? Lui parvint la voix de sa mère de la cuisine.

- Oui, oui... Comme d'hab... Je peux aller à la bibliothèque pour mes devoirs?

Mary sortit de la cuisine pour lui donner sa réponse. Elle sembla l'évaluer un moment, le regardant suspicieusement de son regard perçant.

- D'accord. On dîne à 18h. Soit à l'heure.

Dean sourit discrètement tout en montant dans sa chambre pour soi-disant prendre ses bouquins. Il prit un manuel scolaire au hasard, pris une lame et glissa son arme dans son dos en prenant bien soin de la recouvrir de son t-shirt et de sa chemise. Durant ses cours, il avait pris la liberté d'étudier consciencieusement la carte qu'il avait emporté avec lui et quelques bâtiment lui avait parût intéressant. Bobby avait certainement commencé par la partie ouest comme il l'avait suggéré et rien que cela pouvait prendre la journée. Rien ne l'empêchait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la zone plus au sud, près du parc Rockhaven. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était qu'il devait pour cela utiliser les transport en commun...Ô joie.

**. . .**

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il parcourait les rues. Dans moins d'une heure, il devra être à la maison et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il avait déjà vérifié la moitié des gros entrepôts en bordures de lac mais si c'était réellement un vampire solitaire, il aura certainement privilégié quelque chose de plus petit, passe-partout. Peut-être un des vieux chalets ou une des maisons abandonnées ou...Dean se stoppa net quand son regard tomba sur une petite maison en ruine. D'après ce qu'il en savait, tout les habitants de cette partie du lac avaient été expropriés à la construction des entrepôts. Dean se rapprocha lentement de la maison, son instinct lui sifflant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. La maisonnette était clairement abandonnée, pourtant, il pouvait voir des traces de pneu fraîches sur le bitume devant le garage et des traces de pas dans la terre devant la maison. Hésitant un instant, Dean se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et il dû froncer les sourcils pour pouvoir voir quelque chose. A première vue, la maison était vide et toute à fait calme mais Dean était persuadé que quelqu'un squattait les lieux. Rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, même pour un aperçu des lieux était trop risqué mais il ne pouvait pas partir d'ici sans être certain.

C'est un gémissement de douleur qui le tira de ses pensées. Les sens en éveil, il repéra tout de suite la source du bruit. Cela venait de la cave qui donnait sur la cour par une petite double porte fermée à l'aide d'un cadenas. Là encore, Dean hésita un seconde avant de sortir de quoi crocheter le cadenas. Rapidement, il enleva le cadenas ainsi que la lourde chaîne qui calait les poignées des portes. Un autre gémissement lui parvint alors qu'il ouvrait les portes.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une cave. A peine un placard. Et une femme, la dernière disparue s'il se souvenait bien, se trouvait là. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, un bâillon dans la bouche, pieds et poings liés. Silencieusement, il lui fit signe de se taire tout en dénouant ses liens.

- Chut...Souffla-t-il en mettant son doigt contre ses lèvres. Ca va? Vous avez mal quelque part? Murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme secoua sa tête de droite à gauche alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Tout va bien d'accord? On va partir d'ici...Vous savez marcher? Lui demanda-t-il, doucement.

- Oui... Marmonna-t-elle tout en se levant pour sortir de la petite cave.

- Alors venez...

Dean réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait conduire la femme à l'hôpital, évidemment mais comment? En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il imagina déjà les sermons de sa mère et le regard noir de son père qui lui rappelait encore et toujours sa menace...Une seule solution: il devait emprunter une voiture.

Aussi rapidement qu'il pût, il essaya la femme à un arrêt de bus tout en évaluant son état. Elle était toujours tremblotante et son regard était toujours aussi écarquillé que celui d'une chouette. Elle semblait fort pâle et des écorchures parcheminaient son visage et ses mains. Ses poignets, et certainement ses chevilles aussi, étaient en sang à cause des liens trop serrés.

- Vous allez m'attendre là, ok?

- Nonnonnonnonnon...Souffla-t-elle en agrippant son bras fermement.

- Tout va bien, répéta-t-il avec plus de douceur, je vais revenir et on va aller à l'hôpital, ok? Mais je dois partir une ou deux minutes, d'accord? Il faut qu'on parte d'ici le plus vite possible, vous comprenez?

D'un bref mouvement de tête, elle opina et déserra sa prise sur son bras. Dean soupira tout en s'éloignant pour trouver une voiture.

**. . .**

Dean prit une profonde respiration pour se préparer à affronter ses parents. Il était près de 18h30 et c'était un record...Vraiment...Entre convaincre la jeune femme de monter dans la voiture, aller jusque l'hôpital, la convaincre de sortir de la voiture et de la déposer aux urgences, aller jusque chez Missouri pour voir Bobby et lui dire l'emplacement du repaire du vampire et lui relater les derniers faits, en essuyant ses foudres pour avoir eu la mauvaise idée – selon lui- d'y aller seul pour ensuite aller abandonner la voiture dans un endroit désert mais pas mal famés et revenir ici. Un record vraiment, de n'avoir qu'une demi-heure de retard.

Mais il était en retard et cela allait suffire à sa mère. Recalant son sac contre son dos, il soupira et poussa la porte d'entrée. Il ne savait pas si sa mère avait attendu de pieds fermes le grincement de la porte pour pouvoir bondir sur lui à l'instant où il rentrerait ou si elle avait simplement décidé de camper devant la porte jusqu'à son retour mais... Elle était là, juste dans le hall, les poings sur les hanches et le regard noir.

- Le dîner est froid. Lança-t-elle pour seul salut, d'une voix rêche.

Réellement, de toutes les possibilités, il n'avait jamais envisagé d'appréhender davantage sa mère que son père. Mais c'était une crainte différente...Autant il avait eut peur de _décevoir_ John, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des ses demandes, peur de ne pas pouvoir les protéger, lui et Sam; autant ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque peur du jugement de l'autre. Il ne craignait pas que sa mère soit déçue de lui. Cela ne le réjouissait pas mais cela allait arrivé à un moment... Un jour, elle ne le comprendrait vraiment plus et une des actions la désappointera réellement. Dean ne pensait pas si bien dire...

- Il est 18h30. Continua-t-elle de son ton mordant. Ou étais-tu?

- A la bibliothèque, lui répondit-il. Comme je te l'ai dit...J'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Non, ce qu'il ressentait dans le creux de son estomac n'était pas de la peur. C'était un mélange d'exaspération, de colère et d'incompréhension. Ce qu'il ressentait toujours en face de sa mère.

- C'était pour un devoir?

- Oui, je te l'ai dit.

- Montres-le moi. Exigea-t-elle.

- Pardon?

- Ton devoir. Celui sur lequel tu as passé plus de 3h... Montres-le moi.

- Je ne l'ai pas finit... lança-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas grave...Montres. Répéta-t-elle encore.

- En fait... Je n'ai fait que repérer des bouquins et lire différents articles... Je n'ai pas encore commencé à rédiger le devoir. Mentit-il, avec sang froid.

- Dean... Soupira sa mère, en pinçant l'arête de son nez. Où étais-tu?

- A la bibliothèque. Martela-t-il avec un soupçon d'irritation dans la voix.

Parfois, Dean se demandait si l'exaspération qu'il ressentait devant sa mère était celle dont John souffrait vis-à-vis de Sam. Quelqu'un qui exige votre présence et votre pleine attention alors qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi vous faites face. Seul. Mais John n'avait pas été seul... il l'avait eu, lui. _Et je ne suis pas seul non plus_, réalisa-t-il dans un sourire. Il avait Castiel.

- Ton diner est dans le micro-onde. Souffla sa mère. Après, tu montes dans ta chambre et tu n'en bouges plus. J'en parlerai à ton père. Continua-t-elle.

**. . .**

- Dean... On ne rigole plus. Cingla son père. Tu avais une demi-heure de retard et je _sais_ que tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque. Ou étais-tu?

- J'étais à la bibliothèque. Insista le jeune garçon.

- NON! Dean... Le pensionnat est toujours une possibilité, tu sais? Gronda son père.

Dean releva un regard noir vers son père. Il n'était pas idiot et il savait que sa relation avec Sam gênait son père. Ce qui le mettait vraiment en colère puisqu'avec des circonstances différentes, elle l'arrangeait bien.

- C'est juste une excuse papa...Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

- Pardon? Siffla son père en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Mon comportement... C'est juste une excuse pour m'envoyer loin...

- Comment oses-tu...? On a été très tolérant avec toi, Dean...

Un sourire amer traversa le visage de Dean et juste par celui-ci, si John avait su regarder, il aurait pu voir toute l'étendue de l'amertume que Dean ressentait vis-à-vis de lui.

- Ne confond pas tolérant et distant, papa. Lui rétorqua simplement Dean.

Le visage de John se vida de ses couleurs et il resta statufié quelques instant, la bouche entre-ouverte. Juste au moment où John s'apprêtait à répondre à la réplique inattendue de son fils, on sonnait à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mary héla John.

L'homme jeta encore un regard à son fils qui se mordait la lèvre, le regard hagard et pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais l'instant d'après, il fit face au visage figé de sa femme.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

La porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte et quand John y arriva, il trouva Craig Williamson, le chapeau de shérif à la main, l'air passablement embêté, sur le seuil.

- Craig? Un soucis? Demanda-t-il en pressentant la réponse.

- Je suis désolé, John mais il s'agit de ton fils... lui répondit le shérif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda-t-il en passant un main sur son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de demander de quel fils il parlait...

- Il a volé une voiture. Répondit brièvement Craig.

- IL A QUOI? Rugit John.

- Il y a un témoin qui l'a vu crocheter la voiture...On l'a retrouvé à une centaine de mètres d'ici, en bon état, dans un coin désert.

Mary regarda le visage de son mari viré au rouge alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'ampleur des mensonges de son fils. Il hurlerait encore davantage le lendemain en recevant la carte d'absence de l'école qui le poussera à croire que Dean avait prémédité le vol en allant repérer la voiture.

- DEAN! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!


	14. Décision paternelle

- 3000 dollars, Mary! 3000 dollars!

John et sa femme étaient dans la cuisine depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du commissariat...Avec Dean et 3000 dollars en moins. Un témoin avait reconnu Dean voler la voiture et avait prévenu la police. Le propriétaire avait porté plainte. Affaire très simple. Dean avait été inculpé de vol de voiture sans dégradation de biens d'autrui puisque la voiture avait été retrouvée en parfait état. Étant mineur et s'agissant de sa première inculpation, il s'en était sortit avec une amende salée. Aux yeux de la loi, ce n'était pas bien grave, il fallait l'avouer...L'affaire avait été expédiée en deux temps, trois mouvements. Vraiment.

Mais Dean avait menti délibérément à ses parents. Il avait volé une voiture sans aucune raison apparente. Quand son père lui avait hurlé dessus pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait cela, il avait haussé négligemment les épaules, un air embêté sur le visage. _Embêté de s'être fait prendre, oui!_ Avait pensé rageusement John. Dean était arrivé en retard au collège ce qui ne leur laissait que peu d'illusions sur ses activités matinales. Dean semblait se foutre de son geste. Dean mentait, mentait et mentait encore. Dean ne les écoutait tout simplement pas.

John en avait assez. Il poussa encore une fois la brochure sous le nez de sa femme.

- C'est loin, John. Protesta doucement Mary.

- C'est à peine à mi-chemin de Wichita! Argua-t-il.

- Mais... C'est pas un peu dure? L'éloigner comme ça...?

- Non, Mary. Il doit apprendre que ses actes ont des conséquences. Souffla son mari d'un ton ferme.

- J'ai l'impression de...De me débarrasser de lui. Souffla Mary d'une petite voix.

- On fait ça pour lui, Chérie...Il a besoin de discipline. Qui sait ce qu'il fera la prochaine fois?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense qu'on... Qu'on ne veuille plus de lui.

John pinça les lèvres en repensant aux mots de son fils. « _Ne confonds pas tolérant et distant, papa. » _Ces mots le hantaient depuis et il n'avait cessé de retourner la situation dans sa tête. Avaient-ils traiter Dean d'une autre manière que Sam? Sans doute. Mais Dean avait voulu cela. C'est lui qui avait engendré cette situation. C'est lui qui s'était éloigné d'eux. _Mais c'était juste un enfant..._Pensa-t-il avec tristesse. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait. Son fils avait besoin de discipline. Hors de question que son fils devienne un délinquant...

- Il ne pensera pas ça, Mary. La rassura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Si, il pensera exactement ça. Le contra-t-elle.

- Ca lui passera. Il comprendra. Regarde... souffla-t-il en ouvrant la brochure. C'est une école pour les adolescents à problème. Lis ça...Indiqua-t-il en lui montrant un petit encart aux couleurs sobres. C'est le type d'adolescent dont ils s'occupent...

- Dean n'est pas dépressif...Siffla-t-elle.

- Non, mais il a des problèmes d'autorité, de provocation, il n'a aucun amis à notre connaissance, il refuse de suivre les règles de la famille et personnellement, je trouve qu'il a un comportement très manipulateur vis-à-vis de Sam.

- Tu exagères... Soupira Mary tout en chipotant la brochure. Il est juste très sur-protecteur.

- Je n'exagères pas. Insista John. Les éloigner l'un de l'autre est une bonne chose et regarde...Dean sera suivi par un psychologue et par tout une équipe éducative. Des gens qui seront à même de le comprendre et...

- Je comprend mon fils! Siffla Mary, le regard dur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Mary. Dean boit, ment et vole... Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose? Avant qu'il ne se tourne vers autre chose?

- Je ne sais pas...

- On peut toujours les contacter via le numéro vert, non? C'est gratuit et ouvert 24h/24. Ca ne nous engage à rien et on pourra poser quelques questions...

Mary prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de se débarrasser de son fils. En éloignant son fils, elle avait le sentiment de l'abandonner, de démissionner. Mais ni elle, ni John ne comprenaient Dean...Et il était temps de faire quelque chose. Pour Dean.

- D'accord. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix fragile mais déterminée.

**. . .**

Dean resta un moment en haut des escaliers, livide, figé et inexplicablement déçu. Bien que son père en avait déjà parler et avait souvent relancé l'idée, jamais il aurait imaginé qu'il aille jusqu'au bout... Le séparer d'eux. De sa famille. La famille avait toujours été la pierre angulaire dans la vie de Dean. C'est ce pour quoi il se battait. Ce pour quoi il se levait chaque jour...Ca et éviter la fin du monde, bien sur. Et il savait que pour son père aussi... Ou peut-être connaissait-il moins son père qu'il ne voulait le croire? Peut-être s'était-il borné à connaître John-le-chasseur?

D'une oreille distraite, il entendit son père composer le numéro qui le mènera loin des siens et avant même qu'il ne réalise vraiment qu'il allait partir, une seule pensée lui vint: comment protéger Sam? La réponse lui sauta violemment aux yeux...Bobby était encore chez Missouri et il avait sûrement des pendentifs anti-possession sur lui.

D'un geste vif, Dean se redressa et fila vers sa chambre. Aucune chance de sortir par le rez-de-chaussée... Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et l'enjamba pour se réceptionner habilement au sol. Il fit le trajet dans un état second. Une peur irraisonnée lui martelait les tempes et rendait ses mains moites. Il avait peur de quitter son frère, de le laisser seul, d'en être séparer... Une fois pour toutes. Il avait peur pour sa sécurité, pour son avenir, pour leur relation.

Quand il arriva chez Missouri, il ouvrit la porte sans même sonner ou frapper à la porte et le visage outré de Missouri passa bien au-dessus de lui. Mais la jeune femme sembla rapidement voir que quelque chose n'allait pas car au lieu de lancer une quelconque remarque cinglante sur son impolitesse, elle le dirigea vers une chaise et lui servit un verre d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- On m'a vu voler la voiture, expliqua-t-il platement. Mon père veut m'envoyer dans un pensionnat...

- Ho Dean...Souffla Missouri.

Pour dire vrai, Missouri s'était souvent posé cette question: Combien de temps des parents pouvaient ne pas voir que leur fils n'était pas ordinaire? Et comment l'interpréteraient-ils? Ils semblent que John et Mary Winchester aient décidés que Dean avaient besoin de discipline et d'apprendre la vie en communauté. Ils avaient vu dans la maturité et l'indépendance de Dean, un mal être ou/et une rébellion. Évidemment, le fait que Dean vole et boive n'avait pas aidé...

- Dean, reprit-elle, ils ne le font pas contre toi...Ils ne te comprennent juste pas.

- C'est mon père qui m'a appris à voler une voiture, tu sais? Lança-t-il en redressant la tête. J'avais 9 ans et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien mais que cela pouvait sauver ma vie ou celle des autres dans certaines situations. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Ce que j'ai toujours fait... Murmura-t-il doucement.

- Mais ton père n'est pas cet homme, Dean... il ne l'est plus.

- Cet homme _était_ mon père... Souffla Dean. Un homme rustre, dur, intransigeant, implacable, vengeur et sans aucune once de compréhension. Et qui m'aimait. Qui nous aimait... Au point de donner son âme pour nous. L'autre...

- C'est ton père aussi, Dean. Le corrigea Missouri d'une voix profonde.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il, mais je ne le comprend pas.

- De quoi,_ putain!,_ êtes-vous entrain de parler! Lança la voix bourrue de Bobby dont le regard écarquillé passait rapidement de l'un à l'autre.

Dean soupira lourdement en se flagellant mentalement. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de Bobby dans la maison...Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour faire face aux doutes de son ami.

- Bobby...Commença Missouri, calmement.

- Non! Il parle de son père comme si ce n'était pas son père! Alors quoi? Ton vrai père est un chasseur? Tu as été adopté? Tu...

- Non. Le coupa soudainement Dean en se redressant pour lui faire face. Non, tu n'y es pas du tout.

- Alors quoi? Je mérite des explications, à la fin! Tempêta l'homme plus âgé.

- C'est vrai, concéda Dean, tu mérites des explications... Et bien plus que tu ne le crois, Bobby. Mais tu ne va pas aimer la vérité...

Bobby fronça les sourcils devant l'affirmation du gamin. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, le petit avait l'air abattu et son regard, terne.

- Dis toujours...

- Tu me fais confiance? Lui demanda-t-il avant tout.

- ...Oui.

La réponse n'avait pas été immédiate et bien que cela soit absolument normale dans leur situation, cela blessa Dean. Bobby avait toujours été une sorte de père de substitution et la confiance était juste naturelle entre eux. Dean dû réfléchir quelques minutes pour trouver les bons mots avant de se lancer...

La conversation promettait d'être ardue.

**. . .**

Dean aurait pu rire de la tête de Bobby après qu'il lui ait dit la vérité mais il n'en avait strictement aucune envie... Comme le temps, son humeur était maussade. Selon lui, Bobby avait plutôt bien réagit à l'annonce d'un chasseur-trans-temporel-arrivé-dieu-sait-comment. Il était d'abord resté sans voix pour ensuite crier à l'imposture. Il avait laissé Missouri le convaincre en répondant seulement aux questions directs. Il avait finalement raconté à son ami les derniers événements et lui avait de mandé un talisman anti-possession. Bobby lui avait donné en rechignant. Dean n'était pas sur que le vieux chasseur le croie vraiment mais l'homme ne l'avait pas renié non plus...Il ne l'avait pas non plus asperger d'eau bénite.

Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait sur le chemin de sa maison, le pendentif dans une poche et le moral dans les chaussettes. Il avait encore du mal a digérer la décision de son père. Comment pouvait-il envisager réellement de l'éloigner? Dean savait, il _savait_, que son père ne voulait que son bien et se résolvait à cette décision. Beaucoup d'adolescent étaient envoyé en internat et ce, dans leur meilleur intérêt...Mais que cela vienne de son père lui laissait un arrière-gout amer dans la bouche.

- Ca va aller... Lui souffla une voix alors qu'une main chaude se posait sur son épaule.

- Cas...Toujours là au bon moment, hein? Sourit-il, en appréciant le geste.

- Il fait ce qu'il estime être la meilleure solution. Continua-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

- Je sais.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir...

- Ha non? Souffla Dean d'une voix aigre. J'aurais juré le contraire...

- Je sais à quel point cela peut-être difficile...Soupira l'ange...C'est la réalité mais ce n'est pas vraiment la nôtre...

Dean se retourna en entendant la voix chargée de tristesse de son ange. L'homme n'avait bien sur pas changé mais Dean pouvait facilement décelé son mal-être.

- Ca ne va pas? Demanda-t-il, une légère inflexion dans la voix.

- Je ne comprend plus vraiment mes frères, lui expliqua Castiel, je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver...

Son regard se perdit un instant et Dean su qu'il cherchait un mot adéquat. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de temps pour décrire l'attitude des anges qu'il avait rencontré...

- Crétin. Acheva-t-il pour son ami. Totalement aveugle et incroyablement pédant.

- A peu près, oui...Opina Castiel, le coin des lèvres recourbées.

- Tu es toujours là pour moi, Cas mais tu sais que je suis là pour toi, hein? Si t'as besoin de parler ou autre chose... Juste de quelqu'un...

- Quelqu'un qui sait. Compléta à son tour l'ange dans un demi-sourire.

- Ouais...

- Merci Dean, je m'en souviendrai.

Une minute après, Dean se tenait de nouveau seul, le temps était toujours maussade, le pendentif pesait toujours dans sa poche mais son moral s'était nettement amélioré.

**. . .**

En face de la maison, Dean hésita un court instant. Devait-il remonter par la fenêtre ou pouvait-il entrer par la grande porte? Au stade où il en était...

D'un pas nonchalant qui avait le don d'énerver ses parents, Dean entra calmement dans la maison. Cela faisait une petite heure qu'il était parti. Est-ce que ses parents avaient su joindre le pensionnat? Et s'il était déjà inscrit, quand irait-il? Perdu dans ses pensées, il referma la porte sans beaucoup de discrétion et se retrouva devant le visage furieux de son père.

- Où étais-tu? Cingla son père d'une voix furibonde.

- Dehors... Ironisa-t-il avec insolence.

Son père vit rouge et d'un geste rapide, que Dean n'avait pas vu venir, il l'agrippa par les épaules d'une poigne ferme.

- Et tu te crois drôle? Cracha John en le secouant légèrement. Tu étais où, hein? Entrain de repérer une autre voiture? Acheter de l'alcool? Ou tu comptes aller plus loin la prochaine fois? Te mettre à la drogue, peut-être? NON?** REGARDES-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLES**!

A chaque phrase, John secouait Dean si bien qu'à la fin de la tirade de son père, il se dégagea de sa prise solide. Alors que Dean se massait l'épaule d'une main distraite, il releva la tête pour affronter son père du regard mais c'est celui-ci qui baissa les yeux. John n'en revenait pas de son geste... Quand il avait vu que Dean n'était plus dans sa chambre alors qu'il y était consigné, il avait été aveuglé par la colère. Et quand Dean avait franchi la porte tranquillement, les mains dans les poches...C'était la goutte d'eau...

- Pardon... Je ne voulais pas te faire mal...Balbutia-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Tout était dit, non? Son père ne le comprenait pas et lui, il ne pouvait lui faire comprendre sans l'impliquer dans quelque chose dont il voulait absolument le tenir éloigner. Lui, comme toute sa famille d'ailleurs. Sammy saurait se défendre mais il n'était pas question que son frère devienne un chasseur...Tant pis si cela blessait sa famille.

- Moi non plus, répondit-il doucement, tellement sincèrement que son père en resta coi un moment. Je suis dans ma chambre si maman et toi voulez me parler...

John regarda son fils monter les escaliers, totalement déconcerté. Face à son emportement, il s'était attendu à des cris, des larmes peut-être même ou, au moins, à de l'incompréhension. Mais son fils avait réagit avec acceptation et pire, avec une certaine compréhension qui frôlait la compassion. Jamais il n'avait entendu ce ton sincère quand son fils parlait... Ou du moins, pas à lui. La voix de Dean semblait toujours infiniment différente quand il parlait à Sammy. Et là, la voix de son fils lui avait parût pleine de regret, presque tremblante.

- Il le pensait. Lui lança sa femme, depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

- Mary... Je... Marmonna-t-il, honteux de son coup de colère.

- Je sais. Tu ne voulais pas...Le rassura Mary.

John opina doucement de la tête, toujours mortifié de son geste. Jamais il aurait pu imaginer se laisser ainsi dompter par sa colère.

- Mais si tu retouches à un cheveux de mon fils, tu le regrettera... Siffla la voix grondante de Mary.

John pinça les lèvre devant le ton incisif de son épouse. Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant... Mary avait énormément de ressources.

- On y va? Proposa-t-elle d'une voix soudain plus frêle. Je crois qu'il sait très bien de quoi on veut parler...

**. . .**

- Dean? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Lui demanda son frère alors qu'il se faufilait dans sa chambre.

- Sammy... Il faut que je te parle... Lança-t-il en s'installant sur le lit de son petit frère.

- De quoi? Dean...?

Dean regarda le gamin d'une dizaine d'années devant lui. Un enfant plein de vie qui avait des soucis bien moindre que de se demander si son père allait rentrer en vie ou non, cette fois-ci. _Rien que pour cela, ça en valait la peine..._. Se répéta Dean.

- J'ai fais une grosse bêtise, Sammy... Commença-t-il.

- Une bêtise? Quel genre?

- J'ai volé une voiture. Lui avoua-t-il simplement.

- Quoi? Mais c'est pas bien... C'est pas bien de voler, Dean! Le sermonna son petit frère.

- Je sais Sam... mais il le fallait. Tu comprends?

Les yeux perçants de son frère le détaillèrent minutieusement pendant une bonne minute, si bien que Dean commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- C'était pour aider des gens? Lui demanda enfin Sammy. C'était les trucs que tu dois faire pour que tout le monde vivent bien?

- Ouais, c'est ça... Soupira Dean, soulagé que son frère se souvienne de cette conversation.

- Voler une voiture? Susurra suspicieusement le plus jeune.

- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, Sam. Murmura Dean d'une petite voix. Fais-moi confiance... S'il-te-plaît...

Sam n'avait jamais vu son frère paraître si vulnérable. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère supplier pour quoi que se soit. Ne l'avait jamais vu mendier quelque chose à leur parent ou quémander un quelconque privilège. Son frère était un héros, certes mais un héros de 14 ans. Et ça, Sam le savait.

- Je te fais confiance. Toujours. Scella Sam d'une voix grave.

- Alors, il faut que tu prennes ça... Lui dit son frère en lui tendant un pendentif.

- C'est quoi? Demanda-t-il en examinant le bijou.

C'était une sorte d'étoile à cinq branches – un pentacle si Sam se souvenait bien – avec des motifs assez complexes. Sam était sur de n'avoir jamais rien vu de telle.

- C'est pour te protéger. Il faut que tu le portes toujours sur toi, ok?

- D'accord.

- Mais il ne faut pas que maman le voie, ok?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle n'aime pas trop ces trucs-là...lui expliqua savamment son frère.

- Okay...opina distraitement Sam en enfilant le pendentif autour de son cou, pour vite le cacher sous son T-shirt.

- Je t'aime, petit frère, tu le sais? Souffla soudainement Dean en passant une main légère dans la broussaille de Sam.

- Ouais... je t'aime aussi, Dea'.

- Dean?

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère. Elle avait l'air incertain et déterminé en même temps, une drôle de moue sur le visage.

- Ton père et moi ont voudraient te parler. Tu viens dans ta chambre? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- J'peux venir? Demanda immédiatement Sammy.

- Non Sam, on t'expliquera plus tard... Lui répondit Mary avec un sourire.

Dean réprima un soupir, souhaitant pouvoir éviter la conversation. Il se leva lentement et envoya un rapide clin d'œil à son frère en sortant. Dans sa chambre, sa mère était déjà assise sur son lit, les mains jointe sur ses genoux alors que son père était installé dans la petite chaise de bureau en métal, pratiquement dans la même position.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il, se balançant sur ses jambes d'une manière indécise, les mains campées dans les poches de son jeans.

Et c'était tellement flagrant que Dean était précoce à ce moment-là que Mary douta encore une fois de leur décision. Dean était un enfant spécial...Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle le sentait. Mais John était sur de leur choix et elle faisait confiance à son mari...Il était un bon père.

- Ca ne peut plus continuer, Dean. Lança John d'une voix neutre, presque sourde.

- Ouais... Donc vous m'expédiez à l'autre bout de l'état? Laissa-t-il échapper avec amertume.

- Dean...Reprit Mary. Tu as volé une voiture sans aucune raison... Ou en tout cas, tu ne veux pas nous la donner...

- Et quand bien même, aucune raison ne justifie le vol d'une voiture! Tempêta John d'une voix plus bourrue.

- Tu es sûr papa? Souffla gravement Dean en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pour une étrange raison, John se sentit jugé sous ce regard. Les yeux vert de son fils semblaient briller plus qu'à l'accoutumée et il su, sans vraiment savoir comment, que sa réponse scellerait quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune idée.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Confirma-t-il fermement.

Le regard de Dean se voila et John cru voir, pendant juste quelques secondes, une colère immense vibrer dans les orbes vertes de son fils. L'instant passa rapidement et le visage de Dean était redevenu aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. Cette impassibilité qui le rendait malade...

- D'accord. Claqua la voix rauque de Dean.

Mary sentit sa gorge se serrer en ayant le sentiment qu'elle venait de perdre son fils. Il faisait cruellement étouffant dans la chambre tout à coup et un silence inconfortable plomba l'atmosphère déjà chargée. La voix de Dean lui avait parut trop fragile et pourtant, comme d'habitude, il ne montrait rien. John, lui, regardait son aîné en se demandant encore une fois en quoi sa réponse avait été déterminante. Dean avait sous-entendu quelque chose chose qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas saisi... Il se demanda s'il devait se sentir coupable de cela... Il ne comprenait pas son fils. Etait-il un mauvais père?

- C'est un pensionnat disciplinaire pour garçons. Saint-Sébastien. Reprit son père d'une voix lourde. C'est un internat assez stricte. On t'y a inscrit pour l'année prochaine, tu terminera cette année ici...Tu partira dès le début des grandes vacances...Après, on avisera.


	15. SaintSébastien

La pluie battait fort contre les vitres de l'Impala. Dean se dit distraitement qu'il pouvait courir pour avoir la voiture maintenant...Les quelques semaines qui l'avaient séparés de son départ avaient passés rapidement. En fait, il ne les avait pas vu filer. Missouri avait été désolée pour lui mais l'avait rassuré en lui soufflant qu'un an passait vite...Pour plus de sûreté, il avait amené le Colt chez elle, comme la majorité de ses affaires de chasses comme ses lames et son arme... Il n'avait pas envie que sa mère les trouve par mégarde en fouillant dans sa chambre.

Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, il sortirait de cette voiture pour voir sa nouvelle « _maison_ ». Il appréhendait déjà la séparation avec Sam. Son frère avait très mal pris la nouvelle... Il avait insulté leurs parents, avait hurlé, pleuré, supplié pour qu'ils changent d'avis pour finir par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en pleurs. Dean en avait eu le coeur brisé tandis que John et Mary s'était senti honteux, mais non moins déterminé.

Il avait rassuré son frère tout en veillant à ne pas attiser la colère de Sam pour leurs parents. Il ne voulait surtout pas retourner son frère contre eux...Il avait fait promettre à Jim de garder un œil sur sa famille tout comme Castiel avait promis de veiller sur eux avant même qu'il n'ait à lui demander.

- On y est. Lança la voix claire de son père.

Dean ne pris pas vraiment la peine de regarder par la fenêtre. Vraiment, il aurait tout le temps de découvrir son nouvel environnement plus tard. Pour le moment, il essayait de faire sourire Sam qui se trouvait à côté de lui, presque accroché à son bras.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bâtiment principal. Le pensionnat disciplinaire pour garçons Saint-Sébastien était une école modérément réputée, qui offrait diverses activités et un suivi psychologique des élèves qui en requéraient un. La discipline y était stricte et sans concession. De l'extérieur, Dean pouvait voir plusieurs bâtiments implantés en arc de cercle, orientés vers l'arrière. Au centre de celui-ci, Dean supposait un terrain de sport.

En entrant dans le Hall du bâtiment principal, Sam toujours solidement agrippé à sa main, Dean se sentait nerveux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être loin de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça...Le hall était sobre, les murs d'un blanc cassé assez classique tandis que quelques sièges en plastique étaient disposées ça et là. Un large escalier en marbre tacheté semblait figé dans le fond de la pièce tandis que quelques portes en bois foncé parsemaient les murs nus.

- C'est moche. Grogna Sammy en raffermissant sa prise sur son frère.

- Ca c'est bien vrai frangin...Soupira Dean en passant une main distraite sur son visage.

- Nous avons rendez-vous dans dix minutes...Indiqua inutilement Mary en feintant de ne pas les avoir entendu tandis que John les foudroyait du regard.

Sam grogna pour la forme, ayant décidé depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, de bouder leurs parents. Dean soupira lourdement en trainant son frère jusqu'à une des chaises les plus éloignées. Une fois assis, il tira Sam sur ses genoux; celui-ci se cala confortablement contre lui. Si Sam avait depuis peu décrété être trop grand pour les câlins de sa mère, il ne refusait jamais ceux de Dean. Et certainement pas maintenant. Dean eut un sourire attendris en regardant son petit frère de dix ans ans lové contre lui. Heureusement que Sam était encore assez petit pour son âge... Sa poussée de croissance n'arriverait que vers l'âge de 13 ans...

- Hey bonhomme... souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de son frère.

- Je veux pas te laisser ici... Marmonna le plus jeune.

- Je sais. Moi non plus, tu sais... mais on a pas vraiment le choix. Tu reviendra me voir tout les week-ends... Le rassura Dean, une main frottant doucement le dos de son frère.

- C'est pas assez. Se plaignit Sam et Dean opina distraitement de la tête.

- Je sais. Mais ca va aller...

- Tu es mon meilleur ami! Geignit-il.

- Et tu es le mien...Lui souffla Dean en resserrant son étreinte. Mais j'ai fait une bêtise, tu te souviens?

Sam haussa les épaules, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il s'en foutait pas mal. Malgré tout, Dean tenta encore de le rassurer tant bien que mal, parfois à court de mots devant les répliques de son petit frère. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment séparés et Dean espérait que Sam ne vivrait pas trop mal la séparation. D'un autre côté, égoïstement, il espérait que son frère ne l'oublie pas trop vite. Sam allait bientôt entrer dans l'adolescence et il souhaitait réellement qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de son paumé de frangin...

- Monsieur et Madame Winchester? Lança un homme en entrant dans le hall.

- Oui, bonjour Monsieur. Lui répondit leur père en tendant une main solide.

- Monsieur Graam, je suis le directeur de l'établissement. Se présenta l'homme en serrant la main de John. Venez donc dans mon bureau...Leur dit-il en leur indiquant la porte derrière lui.

John ne se fit pas prier et entra d'un pas sûr dans la pièce dans laquelle Mary le suivit avec un sourire affable pour le directeur. Dean soupira discrètement en ayant déjà examiner scrupuleusement l'homme en face de lui. Le directeur Graam était un homme avec un léger embonpoint, un visage ouvert et un sourire discret. Rapidement, il tourna un regard perçant vers lui et son frère.

- Dean, je présume? Demanda-t-il simplement avec un léger sourire.

- Vous présumez bien. Lui répondit-il platement en tentant vainement de persuader son frère de le suivre.

- Et qui est ce jeune homme? Demanda encore l'homme.

- ...

- C'est mon frère, Sam. Répondit-il face au silence de son cadet.

- Dis bonjour, Sam! Lança John d'une voix tendue.

- Non, non... Souffla Monsieur Graam avec un sourire. Pas besoin d'embêter ce jeune homme timide...

- Il n'est pas si timide d'habitude...Murmura Mary d'un air peiné.

- D'habitude, on ne le sépare pas de son frère... Marmonna Dean entre ses dents.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam et Dean étaient assis sur deux chaises côte à côte, près de leurs parents, dans le bureau du directeur. L'homme les observait d'un œil professionnel, voyant très certainement le lien peu ordinaire qui les liait.

- Alors, Dean? Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici? Demanda le directeur.

- Parce que mes parents l'ont décidés. Lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

- Et n'avaient-ils pas une bonne raison?

- Qui peut vraiment en décider? Souffla-t-il simplement, faisant froncer les sourcils épais de Monsieur Graam.

- Dean, reprit finalement le directeur, je peux juste te demander de réfléchir à tes actions. Tu va rester ici pendant une année entière et pour t'aider à t'y retrouver, tu auras un éducateur de référence. Il devrait arriver d'ici peu... Ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Il s'appelle Joshua Carpenter et je suis certain que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Il...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, coupant le directeur au milieu de sa phrase. Un homme entra dans la pièce avec un sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

- Désolé, je suis en retard... Petit souci de dernière minute... Soupira-t-il en gardant son sourire. Joshua Carpenter. Se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

- Enchanté. Scandèrent John et Mary d'une même voix en serrant tour à tour la main tendue.

- Et tu es Dean, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Bonjour. Lança Dean d'une voix bourrue en examinant l'homme en face de lui.

L'éducateur devait avoir une bonne vingtaine d'années, peut-être même une petite trentaine. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui faisaient penser à la tignasse toujours ébouriffée de Sam, des yeux verts perçants et rieur, ainsi qu'un piercing à l'oreille gauche. Le type même de l'éducateur cool.

- Et c'est ton petit frère? J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère mais j'en avais que deux plus âgés... Commença-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur l'une des chaises du bureau, près de lui.

- C'est chouette d'avoir un grand-frère... Murmura Sam d'une voix basse.

- Et tu n'as pas envie qu'il te laisse, hein?

- Nan.

- C'est juste un an, reprit l'éducateur, après ça dépendra de ton frère...Dit-il en regardant Dean dans les yeux.

Dean lui rendit son regard sans baisser les yeux. S'il commençait en essayant de le culpabiliser par rapport à Sam, c'était perdu d'avance. Si voir Sam se passer de lui était une de ses plus grandes peurs, c'était tout bénéfice pour lui qu'il apprenne à vivre sans son grand-frère derrière lui.

- Comme je vous le disais, reprit le directeur là où il s'était arrêté, Joshua s'occupera de Dean s'il y a des problèmes tant sur le plan scolaire que disciplinaire. Dans un premier temps, des heures seront aménagées pour qu'il puisse poser toutes les questions auxquelles il pourrait penser. Au cours de l'année, ces heures seront moins nombreuses mais Dean pourra aller trouver Joshua quand il le voudra, à son bureau.

- Durant ces deux mois de vacances, nous allons en profiter pour faire connaissance, lança Joshua d'une voix claire en parlant directement à Dean, et tu pourra te familiariser avec ton nouvel environnement. Au niveau scolaire, on pourra aussi voir où tu en es.

- Dean n'a aucun problème de ce côté-là... Les interrompit Mary, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Nous voulons juste nous assurer qu'il ne sera pas perdu une fois les cours commencés. La rassura le directeur.

- Pour ces deux mois, tu va recevoir un horaire particulier. Peu d'élèves restent toutes les vacances d'été mais ce n'est pas inédit. Comme toi, trois autres élèvent font leur entrée dans notre école. Tu fera certainement connaissance avec eux.

- Et si on vous faisait visiter l'école? Lança Joshua en bondissant de sa chaise.

L'institution comportait six bâtiments plus l'administratif où siégeait la plupart des bureaux et les archives, et le gymnase qui était légèrement excentré par rapport aux autres constructions. Les sept bâtiments constituant le corps de l'école étaient disposés en arc de cercle. Le premier, celui situé le plus au sud était le bâtiment administratif, de part et d'autres de celui-ci étaient implantés les deux bâtisses réservées aux classes. Ces bâtiments contenaient les classes, une bibliothèque ainsi que des salles d'étude. L'humeur de Sam s'était réchauffée à la vue de la bibliothèque généreuse tout en murmurant à son frère qu'il avait quand même un peu de chance...Dean avait alors plaisanté en promettant d'emprunter un livre pour lui chaque fois qu'il reviendrait à la maison.

Chaque côté du bâtiment central administratif était nommé; ainsi le côté gauche était le A, et le droit, le B. Le troisième bâtiment A comportait un amphithéâtre aux dimensions plus qu'acceptables ainsi que diverses classes d'art et de dessin. Dean apprit ainsi que l'école possédait, comme tout collège ou lycée, des spectacles, des chorales et des cours d'art plastiques pour les élèves intéressés. Le troisième bâtiment B était un garage, un atelier de mécanique en fait. Le sujet étant assez prisé par la population de l'école, celle-ci avait investi dans un atelier de mécanique... Des cours de mécanique étaient donc dispensés aux volontaires. John avait jeté un coup d'œil à son fils en entendant cela mais Dean n'avait pas relevé. Cela était certes sympa mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait alléger son humeur. Ou sa colère.

Les bâtiments B4 et A4 étaient les lieux de vie avec dortoirs, cuisine et salles de repos – encore une fois, Sam avait louché sur le billard et la table de ping-pong. Chaque chambrée était constituée de quatre membres et elles avaient chacune une petite salle de bain attenante. Dean se trouvait dans le bâtiment B, chambre B 12. Ses camarades de chambres passaient tous leur vacance chez eux.

Au centre de l'arc de cercle se trouvait un beau terrain de basket et plus loin sur la droite, le gymnase. Il était constitué d'une salle de sport, d'une piscine et d'une infirmerie. Entourant l'ensemble des constructions, un petit parc s'étendait sur quelques hectares.

La visite prit un peu de temps car Joshua ne lésina pas sur les commentaires et remarques humoristiques pour détendre l'atmosphère. Son regard quittait pourtant assez rarement Dean – et Sam forcément, qui veillait toujours à rester près de son aîné.

Et malgré ça, la séparation arriva bien trop tôt au gout de Sam. Il se rapprocha instinctivement de son frère alors que Joshua se recula pour laisser de l'espace à la famille. Dean n'allait pas faire d'esclandre comme c'était parfois le cas mais les au-revoirs étaient toujours difficiles.

- Je veux pas te laisser ici. Lança Sam, la tête enfouie dans la poitrine de son frère.

- Je sais, Sammy mais c'est comme ça...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais faire sans toi? Demanda encore le plus jeune.

- Comme d'hab, Sammy. Continue à t'entraîner sérieusement et surtout, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, ok? Souffla-t-il en se mettant à hauteur de son frère.

- Je m'entraînerai tous les jours et je serai plus fort que toi! Bredouilla Sam, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Ne rêve pas en couleurs, Samantha... Lui répondit simplement Dean en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, hein?

- Hm hm...

- Et?

- J'écoute papa et maman, je ne dois pas être en colère contre eux et venir te voir tous les week-ends... Récita Sam.

- Exactement, approuva Dean, mais t'es pas obligé de venir _tout _les week-ends champion...

- Bien sur que si! Comment je pourrais avoir ces bouquins, sinon? Plaisanta-t-il.

Dean sourit largement devant la répartie de son petit frère avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Sam se laissa couler dans l'étreinte en posant sa tête sur l'épaule solide de son grand-frère. Même dans les bras de son père, il ne ressentait la chaleur et la sécurité de ceux de Dean.

Après Sam, ce fut le tour de John. Son père se plaça devant lui, imposant. Il devait sans doute penser que son fils lui en voulait et même si Dean ne pouvait nier une petite pointe de ressentiment, il n'éprouvait pas de colère brûlante. Ou s'il l'éprouvait, elle était dirigée contre sa mère. Alors Dean n'attendit pas les mots maladroits de son père, il l'attira simplement rudement contre lui, dans une étreinte aussi courte que symbolique. John le regarda les yeux écarquillés, clairement étonné du geste de son fils avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

- Dean... Souffla la petite voix de sa mère.

Il savait que sa mère avait beaucoup de mal à le laisser. Il aurait bien voulu croire qu'elle réagissait comme John qui n'avait pas voulu laisser partir Sammy de peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, loin de sa vue. Mais ce n'était pas ça... Mary n'avait plus aucun instinct de chasseur. Et Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela l'affectait autant. Il aurait dû être heureux que sa mère se comporte en véritable mère, et non pas en commandant instructeur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas...

- Au revoir, maman. Laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mary émit une sorte de gémissement alors que Joshua haussa un sourcil. Il avait parcouru le dossier et il était bien claire que c'était John Winchester qui avait pris la décision d'envoyer son fils dans un pensionnat. Alors pourquoi Dean semblait en colère contre sa mère? John fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de son fils et Mary retint péniblement une larme. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à pleurer facilement. Dean soupira avec lassitude devant l'état de détresse de sa mère. Il avait beau lui en vouloir atrocement pour certains de ces agissements ou certains de ses oublis, c'était sa mère. Il pouvait se souvenir encore très clairement des soirées de son enfance, passées à pleurer son absence.

- Au revoir maman. Répéta-t-il avec une notre plus chaleureuse en l'attirant à son tour dans ses bras.

Mary referma ses bras sur le corps de son fils, John soupira de soulagement et Joshua sourit imperceptiblement.

**. . . **

Dean regarda la voiture de sa famille s'éloigner avec un mélange de détresse et d'amertume. Il se haïssait de se sentir si troublé de les quitter. Mais la famille était juste la base de toute son éducation, le leitmotiv de toute son enfance. Il avait veiller sur Sam tout en veillant sur son père, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour maintenir en vain la famille unie, avait sacrifié sans aucun remord une multitude de choses pour eux...Alors, c'était juste au-delà de sa compréhension d'être séparé d'eux sciemment.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors que la voiture n'était plus qu'un point indistinct à l'horizon. A côté de lui, il pouvait sentir la présence de son éducateur, qui demeurait patient. Il ravala ses larmes, digéra l'affreux sentiment brûlant et acide qui rongeait son estomac et se tourna vers Joshua, un sourire aussi flamboyant que faux sur les lèvres.

- Alors? Maintenant que les vieux sont partis, on fait la fête?

Joshua ne fut pas dupe du regard pétillant du gamin, alors même qu'il l'entraînait vers son dortoir, un sourire sur les lèvres. L'amour que le gosse avait pour ses parents était tellement évident que Joshua se demanda pourquoi Dean était là...Il aimait ses parents, semblait raffoler de son petit frère et pourtant, Joshua pouvait sentir une intense colère et une rudesse qu'il avait du mal à cerner.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Dean laissa planer un regard circulaire sur ce qui allait être sa chambre pour l'année à venir. Deux paires de lits superposés se faisait face de chaque côté de la chambre alors qu'une petite porte sur la droite donnait sur leur salle de bain. Les murs étaient d'un gris claire tandis que les couvertures de lit étaient noirs...

- Tu peux les changer si tu veux... Lui indiqua tout de même Joshua.

Il opina distraitement en posant son sac sur le seul lit restant, le lit inférieur de gauche. Une large fenêtre donnait sur le terrain de basket mais Joshua lui souffla qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Il soupira lourdement en continuant son inspection...La chambre n'était pas vraiment petite, assez commode même. Une penderie – avec le chiffre quatre gravé dessus- attendait impatiemment ses vêtements alors que deux petite tables de chevets étaient posés entre les deux lits superposés. Dean maugréa dans sa barbe en pensant à son lecteur CD qui était resté chez lui.

- On a pas le droit à de la musique? Lança-t-il avec humeur.

- Pas dans les dortoirs. Il y a un lecteur CD dans la salle de repos non télévisée.

- Hmmppfff...

Dean rangea rapidement ses vêtements sous le regard de Joshua qui ne se lassait pas de l'observer. Déjà maintenant, il pouvait sentir que Dean était spécial. Sur sa table de nuit, il hésita avant de poser une photo de sa famille. Son père enlaçait sa mère et lui embrassait le cou alors qu'elle tenait un Sam hilare dans ses bras. C'est lui qui avait pris la photo.

- On peut téléphoner?

- Tu viens juste d'arriver...Lui fit remarquer l'éducateur.

- Mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé dire au revoir à mes amis...Expliqua-t-il.

- Il me semblait que tu n'avais pas d'amis?

- Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents ne les voient pas qu'ils n'existent pas. Grogna Dean avec venin.

- D'accord. Les téléphones réservés aux élèves se trouvent dans les salle de repos. Vous ne pouvez les utiliser que pendant vos moments libres et tu dois à chaque fois noter à qui tu téléphones et quand. Lui expliqua Joshua.

- C'est pire qu'une prison... Maugréa encore Dean en sortant de son dortoir pour aller à la salle de repos.

- Tu t'y habitueras. Le rassura-t-il.

- Ca m'étonnerait... Laissa-t-il échapper. Mon ami s'appelle Bobby Singer. Reprit-il une fois dans la salle de repose avant de se diriger vers le téléphone.

- On doit aussi faire un rapport à tes parents de tes appels. S'ils jugent que ce sont de mauvaises fréquentations, on prendra les mesures nécessaires...

Dean expira longuement afin de maîtriser sa colère. Enfin, après plusieurs dizaines de secondes, il haussa négligemment les épaules. Il trouverait bien un moyen de communiquer, le cas échéant.

**. . .**

Les journées étaient longues, identiques et inintéressantes. Durant ces deux mois de vacances, Dean s'était levé tout les jours à la même heure, c'est-à-dire 8h précise. Une faveur en raison des vacances, une torture pour lui. Tout de suite après le levé, c'était le footing. L'école semblait adepte du sport matinale...Donc il courait et s'étirait, toujours sous l'œil avisé d'un surveillant, de 8 à ensuite le petit-déjeuner, là encore bien plus long qu'à l'accoutumée en raison des vacances...Après la douche et un certain temps libre, c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. L'après-midi était consacré aux cours... Ha ben oui! Il avait des cours pendant les vacances pour le maintenir à niveau...Dean avait bien rigolé quand Joshua lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait aucun soucis sur le plan scolaire. Il avait même des notes plutôt bonnes...

Les cours s'arrêtaient vers 17h et il pouvait dîner. Par la suite, il faisait ses devoirs de 18 à 19h et avait quartier libre jusque 22h. Couvre-feu. Et c'était encore une faveur...

Il avait dû choisir des activités pour certaines plages horaires et cela avait été vite décidé. Il avait coché les cases « _mécanique_ » et « _sport de défense_ ». Même si le sport était un maître mot dans l'optique de l'école, les élèves pouvaient encore spécifier si certains sport les intéressaient plus que d'autres. Les sport de combat en général semblaient rassembler un grand nombre d'adeptes. Comme activités extra-scolaires, il avait indiqué « _cinéma_ » et « _paintball_ ». Il avait été assez satisfait de ce dernier point.

La rentrée approchant à grand pas - en fait elle était aujourd'hui même - Dean avait reçu une copie de l'emploi du temps normal. Cela le pesait déjà.

_**Jours de semaine: **_

_5h: levé_

_5h à 7h: sport – athlétisme _

_7h – 7h30: petit-déjeuner_

_7h30 – 8h: douche_

_8h – 12h: cours (par tranche de 2h)_

_12h – 13h: déjeuner_

_13h – 17h: cours (par tranche de 2h)_

_17h-18h: dîner_

_18h – 19h: devoirs + étude_

_19h – 21h: temps libre_

_21h: couvre-feu_

_..._

_**Mercredi - Dimanche **_

_7h: levé_

_7h – 9h : sport – athlétisme_

_9h – 9h30: petit-déjeuner_

_9h30 -10h: douche_

_10h – 12h: Ateliers pratiques (mécanique/art/littérature/ sport...)_

_12h – 13h: déjeuner_

_13h – 17h: visites des familles/ éducateurs_

_17h – 18h: dîner_

_18h – 19h: devoirs + étude_

_19h – 21h: temps libre_

_21h: couvre-feu_

_Cet horaire peut être modifié suivant les sorties/punitions/ nécessités prévues ou imprévues._

_**Toute infraction au couvre-feu sera sanctionnée. Cet horaire a pour but d'éviter les retards, prenez-en compte. **_

Aujourd'hui, donc, c'était la rentrée. L'horaire était bien entendu chamboulé puisque les élèves allaient arriver tranquillement durant toute la journée. L'accueil général ne se ferait que pendant l'après-midi. Dean allait enfin connaître ses camarades de chambres...Joshua lui avait déjà dit qu'ils étaient sympa mais franchement, il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non se fier au jugement de son éducateur. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il serait le plus jeune de la chambrée. Les autres avaient au minimum 16 ans...Chouette, il allait être le bouc émissaire des trois autres...

Pour l'instant, il était encore dans son lit, profitant de cette journée spéciale pour rester sous sa couette. Pas de levé obligatoire aujourd'hui, pas de sport au saut du lit... il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil : 7h30. Il allait encore pieuter un moment...

**. . .**

De son côté, Joshua était bien afféré. La rentrée était non seulement une source de stress pour les élèves mais aussi – et même plus- pour les éducateurs et enseignants! Il n'avait jamais aimé les courses que la rentrée occasionnait tout les ans, les détails de dernières minutes qui ne se réglaient pas, la paperasse toujours en retard, ...et la rentrée des dossiers qui se faisait, bien sur, au dernier moment.

Il avait déjà survolé la moitié des dossiers de ses élèves. Aucun n'avait eut de gros problèmes pendant ces vacances et il ne pouvait pas se cacher d'un sentiment de fierté et de satisfaction. Les trois-quart des gosses de l'institution étaient de chouettes mômes. Certains avaient de réels problèmes avec l'autorité, d'autres avaient juste besoin d'un oreille et dans ce cas-là, un psychologue était évidemment prévu par l'établissement. Il y avait aussi les gosses dont les parents étaient juste démissionnaires...Dans un certain sens, cela écœurait davantage Joshua que les légers délinquants juvéniles qu'ils abritaient. Bon dieu! Si tu fais un enfant, assumes-le! Mais non, beaucoup de parents ne savaient pas faire face à la crise adolescente de leur enfant et les larguaient _fissa_ dans une institution disciplinaire.

Pour le moment, néanmoins, il était penché sur le dossier de Dean Winchester. Pour dire vrai, le gosse n'avait causé aucun problème depuis son arrivée. Joshua était bien conscient que le véritable test serait le contact avec les autres étudiants. Selon son dossier, Dean s'était démarqué par de fréquentes bagarres même si souvent, ce n'était pas lui qui les avait commencées. L'établissement ne tolérait pas la violence et si Dean usait de ce genre de pratique ici, les punitions iraient bon train. Les punitions étaient diverses allant jusqu'au dédoublement du nombre d'heures de sport jusqu'à la suppression du peu d'heures libre accordées aux étudiants, sans oublier les classiques corvées. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir un étudiant courir autour du terrain de basket, ou peler des pommes de terres à la cuisine.

Mais Joshua était presque certain que Dean était trop intelligent pour ça. En réalité, le gamin en avait fait assez peu... Il avait bu et volé une voiture. La plupart des gosses de l'établissement avait déjà fugué au moins une fois et séché l'école de manière journalière. Dean avait de bon résultats scolaires mais si ses professeurs notaient sa distraction et sa désinvolture vis-à-vis de ses classes. Joshua était persuadé que c'était l'attitude de Dean au quotidien qui avait décidé ses parents, dans le fond. Cette fierté, presque cette arrogance, nonchalante. Ce calme irritant et ce regard trop perçant. Dean avait accepté son entrée dans l'école sans un cri...et avait salué ses parents avec chaleur après cela.

Joshua était déjà persuadé que Dean Winchester lui réservait bien des surprises.

**. . .**

Dean regarda avec ennui une énième voiture se garer dans le parking face au bâtiment principale. Avec lassitude, il vit un énième garçon – au visage coléreux cette fois- en descendre alors que ses parents semblaient se parler à voix basse. Entre temps, une autre voiture s'était stationnée et le garçon qui en descendit avait, lui, un visage plus ouvert. Son père avait une main sur son épaule.

Dean soupira en pensant à son propre père. Depuis qu'il était rentré, ses parents n'étaient pas venu le voir très souvent. _C'est les vacances_, disaient-ils, _on a pas vraiment la possibilités de venir très souvent_. _On ne doit pas pénaliser Sam, tu comprends? Il a droit à de vraies vacances. _Sam ne demandait qu'à venir voir son frère, l'en empêcher était plus une punition que de ne pas partir à Disney Land. Parce que les peu de fois où ils étaient venus, c'était sans Sam. _Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour le moment._ Disait son père. Ce qui sous-entendait que Sam ne prenait pas bien son départ... Et que ses parents l'empêchaient de venir. C'était un faux pas, selon Dean. De un, il n'y avait que lui pour remonter le moral de son petit frère et de deux, Sam finirait par venir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dean ne comprenait pas son père. En quoi sa relation avec Sam le dérangeait? Pourquoi tenter de les éloigner? Dean balaya ses sombres pensées; de toute façon, sa mère lui avait promis de venir le voir si pas toutes les semaines, toutes les deux semaines. Avec Sam.

- Tu serais pas nouveau, toi? Lança une voix grave derrière lui.

Dean se retourna pour voir un molosse d'une tête plus grand que lui. Le gars semblait plus âgé et pas vraiment sympathique.

- Ouais, répondit-il, je suis arrivé début de l'été.

- T'es dans quel bâtiment? S'enquit l'autre.

- B.

Le molosse esquissa un sourire fourbe en s'avançant encore davantage vers lui. Dean identifia tout de suite le type d'individu auquel il avait à faire. Un _c-est-moi-le-chef-parce-que-je-suis-costaud. _Comme Wilfried, avec quelques années de plus.

- C'est mon bâtiment. Indiqua-t-il. Je suis le plus âgé.

- On ne m'a pas prévenu que les bâtiments avaient des délégués. Répondit simplement Dean, avec un sourire poli.

- De quoi tu causes, morpion? C'est mon bâtiment et si je ne t'aimes pas, ça sera un véritable enfer pour toi... Continua-t-il.

- Ho...Souffla Dean en feintant la surprise. Alors...Comment tu t'appelles?

- Dave. Grogna le malabar.

- Donc Dave, après m'avoir fait ton petit speech en pensant m'impressionner, tu crois que je vais m'empresser de faire tes quatre volontés? Genre porter ton sac, te réserver un part de ma ration? Rassures-moi, tu veux pas que je te tienne la poche? Railla-t-il avant de se souvenir que personne ne pouvait encore comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Quoi? Écoutes, microbe, c'est pas difficile, soit je t'aie à la bonne, soit cette année sera vraiment pas cool pour toi.

- Ouep... On va dire que je tente le coup, ok? Bye, Dave. Cingla Dean avec un sourire insolent avant de tourner les talons.


	16. Les mots d'un père, les bras d'un ange

- Monsieur Winchester, veuillez vous redresser et prêter davantage attention à ce qui se dit. Sonna la voix aigre de son professeur d'anglais.

Dean se redresse péniblement sur sa chaise tout en tentant de ne pas paraître agacer. A peine l'accueil des étudiants terminés, les cours avaient repris. On était en fin d'après-midi et ils avaient leur premier cours d'Anglais. Une vraie torture. Depuis une heure, leur professeur leur expliquait son point de vue sur l'éducation et son plan d'étude pour l'année. Dans une heure, ils pourraient tous aller dîner et après, il allait enfin voir la tête de ses camarades de chambres. Pas qu'il était pressé, mais bon...

En jetant des regards discrets autour de lui, il avait pu se faire une idée des élèves. Selon lui, le premier tiers était paumé, le second se prenait pour des caïds et le dernier tiers semblait plus ou moins normal. Le professeur, quant à lui, était un quinquagénaire coincé dans un costume trop petit pour lui.

Ses yeux retombant inexorablement sur le dessin qu'il avait gribouillé – un pentacle de protection- il soupira lourdement. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait sérieusement pensé à son avenir. Bien sur, il serait chasseur mais il s'était dit que cela aurait pu être intéressant d'avoir son Bac. Malheureusement, plus ça allait, moins il voyait comment cela allait être possible. Si tout allait bien et qu'il feignait d'être un parfait petit adolescent repenti, il retournerait chez lui fin d'année. Il n'était juste pas sur que ses parents acceptent encore ses sorties...Et ironiquement, il voulait en faire de plus en plus sans entendre parler de son absence pendant des jours. Mais manquer des jours à l'école allait être proscrit...Il soupire encore devant la complexité de la situation. Il ne peut pas non plus les quitter et les laisser sans protection!

La sonnerie retentit et Dean soupira de soulagement à l'idée de sortir de cette salle confinée. Il capta sans vraiment le vouloir le regard noir de son professeur et assuma qu'il devait déjà le détester. Une année à ce rythme allait être un enfer...

Sortir à l'extérieur était revigorant. Le trajet entre son dortoir et le bâtiment scolaire n'était pas long mais en traînant, il mettait bien une petite dizaine de minutes. Après avoir vu l'école presque vide et les allées du parc totalement abandonnées, c'était étrange de les voir s'animer de tout ce monde. Comme dans tout les lycées, cela grouillait de gens. Pour la première fois, Dean remarqua que les minijupes et les décolletés plongeant ne lui manquaient pas...

Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de marcher devant la soudaine constatation. C'était vrai... A part ses blagues et remarques salaces qui étaient devenu davantage une habitude qu'une marque d'intérêt, Dean ne s'était pas senti attiré par une fille depuis longtemps. En fait, il considérait toutes les filles de son âge comme des gamines. Des enfants. C'était normal vu son âge réel... Il avait 41 ans! Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait sa route. Il avait eu ce que tout le monde esperait: une seconde jeunesse. Même s'il se sentait plus vieux que jamais. Toujours est-il qu'aucune fille ne l'attirait... ni aucune femme d'ailleurs. Il se voyait mal aller draguer une nana de quarante piges...Peut-être était-il immunisé contre les affres des hormones?

Finalement, Dean pouffa quand il réalisa qu'il tergiversait sur sa libido. C'était bien la moindre de ses préoccupations. Surtout dans un internat pour garçons... Ayant tardé sur le chemin, il se hâta pour aller au réfectoire. Étrangement, la salle n'était pas énormément bruyante et le niveau sonore demeurait raisonnable. Du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il faisait la file à la cantine, il vit les surveillants à une table légèrement reculée...Même lors des repas, la discipline était de mise. Le brouhaha n'était certainement pas permis.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, il analysa vite fait la composition de la salle. La plupart du temps chaque table était composée de quatre personnes, certainement des camarades de chambrée. Dean pu ainsi remarquer que chaque chambre était formée d'élèves d'âges différent. Certaines tables étaient plus longues et composées d'étudiants du même âge...Un éclat de rire plus bruyant que les autres attira son attention et il repéra sans difficultés Dave, le caïd qui avait tenté de l'intimider en début de journée. Le garçon parlait en faisant de grands gestes avant de se calmer et de se pencher vers le garçon à sa gauche. Celui-ci se tourna presque instantanément vers lui, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Dean soupira et se désintéressa vite de la petite bande...

Parmi toutes les tables de quatre ou plus, il était facile de remarquer la seule table de trois. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Dean pour déduire que c'était sans doute ses camarades de chambre. Hésitant un moment, en ayant conscience qu'il serait vraiment préférable de s'entendre avec eux, il décida d'aller s'installer seul. Il préférait réserver les présentations à l'intimité de leur chambre.

Il mangea lentement, sans vraiment apprécier la nourriture. Les menus n'étaient pas très variés et ressemblaient fort à la nourriture de fast-food que son frère et lui avaient l'habitude d'avaler dans les motels. Et même si sa mère l'avait habitué à manger plus sain, il n'en perdait pas moins l'appétit pour un bon hamburger/frites! Bon...Ce n'était pas des frites et le hamburger avait un gout de papier, mais il saurait s'en contenter.

Le dîner se termine vite et Dean est pratiquement le dernier à quitter le réfectoire. Il éprouve une certaine appréhension vis-à-vis de ses camarades de chambre et se trouve tout à fait crétin pour cela. Pourquoi craindrait-il la réaction de trois adolescents à problème? Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, il décide de ne pas hésiter et entre d'un pas décontracter et souple.

Trois têtes se tournent instantanément vers lui. Deux d'entre eux sont assis au sol et jouent aux cartes tandis que le troisième est haut-perché dans son lit et lit un livre.

- Enfin, tu te décides à arriver! S'exclame un des joueurs. Le plus petit. Salut! Je m'appelle Bradley!

Bradley est un métis avec des cheveux noirs assez courts, un nez légèrement épaté et deux lèvres ourlées. Il a déjà un large sourire plaqué sur celles-ci et ces yeux brun-ocre sont accueillants.

- Salut, continue le deuxième joueur, moi, c'est Tony et l'autre là, dit-il en pointant le lecteur qui s'était replongé dans son livre, c'est Steven mais tout le monde l'appelle Sven.

Tony est assez grand, élancé, deux yeux marron semblent manger toute sa face alors que de fines lèvres pâles font ressortir son menton carré. Ses cheveux châtain sont un peu plus long que ceux de Bradley mais ne ressemblent pas encore à ceux de Sam. Sven, de son côté, est blond et même si Dean ne voit pas ses yeux, il les imagine d'un bleu froid.

- On nous avait dis que tu étais tout jeune? S'exclame Bradley, qui semblent être le plus bavard du groupe.

- J'ai 14 ans. Indique-t-il simplement. Je m'appelle Dean.

- 14 ans? Glapit Bradley. Putain! T'en fait au moins 16! Putain, j'aurais carrément voulu être foutu comme toi à ton âge!

Dean sourit légèrement devant le babillage du garçon. Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y laisser tomber sans beaucoup de grâce.

- Et vous? Vous avez quel âge? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai 17 ans, lui répondit Tony avec un sourire. Le bavard en a 16, lança-t-il en pointant Bradley du menton, et le taiseux aussi, continua-t-il en indiquant Sven.

- Et t'es là pourquoi? Voulu savoir Bradley.

- Brad, soupira Tony, je pense pas qu'il veux en parler...

- Bah aller! On est pas en prison non plus!

Dean sourit tristement avant de hausser les épaules. Tony avait raison; il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en reparler.

- Ton éducateur, c'est Joshua, non? Demanda encore Bradley, avec bonne humeur.

Dean soupira discrètement et se sentit déjà fatigué par le débit de paroles du métis. Le garçon semblait être bavard, curieux et impatient. Un vrai gosse...Il perçut le sourire amusé de Tony et se dit que ces deux-là devaient être inséparables.

- Ouais... Toi aussi?

- Non. Il y a huit éducateurs pour l'école et pour certaines raisons, ils ne rassemblent jamais dans une chambre deux étudiants avec le même éducateurs.

- Pourquoi?

Tony haussa les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose sur la malléabilité de certains jeunes.

- Il est sympa? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Assez, ouais. Il est cool. Lui répondit brièvement Tony.

- Ultra cool! Enchaîna Bradley.

Dean opina et s'allongea sur son lit. La tête posée sur son oreiller, alors que Tony montait sur le lit au-dessus du sien, il croisa le regard bleu glace de Sven.

Le garçon le regarda un moment, totalement impassible, avant de retourner dans son livre.

**. . .**

- Grouille Winchester! On va être en retard! Lança la voix pressante de Tony, derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Les yeux encore alourdis par le sommeil et les cheveux en bataille, Dean pesta contre les levés à cinq heures du matin. Rapidement, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et enfila un jogging et un vieux t-shirt pour être à l'aise pour courir.

En sortant de la pièce, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver les trois garçons l'attendant l'air passablement impatient. Le voyant froncer les sourcils, Tony répondit à sa question muette:

- On est dans le même dortoir, on est solidaire. Lança-t-il simplement.

- A quel point? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Bradley le regarda avec des yeux ronds, Tony éclata de rire et Sven lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

- Au moins au point de t'éviter d'être en retard au supplice! Enchaîna Tony en sortant du dortoir.

- Règle numéro un, lui glissa Bradley, ils détestent le retard. Que se soit les éducs, les profs ou les coachs... Ils détestent ça! Et si courir pendant deux heures est pénible, t'imagines même pas la punition si t'es en retard en sport!

Le coach en question les foudroya du regard en regardant sa montre. C'était limite. Le jogging s'effectuait aléatoirement autour du terrain de basket, du gymnase ou dans le parc. C'était juste suffisant pour la quantité d'étudiant qui courrait chaque matin.

Dean ne réfléchit même pas en amorçant sa foulée, ne prêtant que peu d'attention au troupeau d'étudiant qui s'étendait littéralement sur le domaine de l'école. Ses pensées défilèrent rapidement sans réelle cohérence. Il pensa encore à son père et à son frère, il pensa au fossé – petit ou grand, il ne savait pas très bien- entre la mère qu'il avait rêvé et Mary. Il pensa à la chasseuse au tempérament de feu qu'il avait pu voir en elle et à la mère au foyer qui confectionnait des cookies au chocolat. Il pensa à Lucifer qui devait toujours être dans sa prison. A Lilith aussi, qui devait cogiter pour trouver une solution. Dean ne se faisait aucune illusion, Lilith et les autres démons trouveront bien un jour, un autre moyen de libérer Lucifer. Ses pensées l'amenèrent naturellement à Castiel. Son ange. Depuis peu, une certaine notion de possessivité s'était immiscée dans ses pensées envers Castiel; Il était Son ange. Celui qui l'avait libéré de l'Enfer et sauvé de l'Apocalypse.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes pendant lesquelles il n'avait pas diminué la cadence, il senti une main sur son épaule. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se crispa, attrapa le bras qui l'avait agrippé et se retourna, de tel façon à ce que son «_agresseur_» soit dans une situation précaire.

- Whoa! Haleta Bradley, le bras tordu dans le dos.

Dean lâcha tout de suite sa prise quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et leva ses deux mains en signe d'excuse. Tony s'était déjà avancé vers eux, un mauvais rictus sur le visage.

- Désolé, lança-t-il avec contrition. Je ne savais pas que vous me suiviez...Expliqua-t-il.

- On _essayait_ de te suivre! Le nuança Bradley en se massant le bras. Ou est-ce que tu as appris à courir comme ça? Lui demanda-t-il en oubliant apparemment l'incident.

- J'aime bien courir. Répondit-il simplement.

- Mouais... Ca explique ta carrure, en effet. Marmonna Bradley. Et en plus, t'as une sacrée poigne! Ajouta-t-il.

- Tu m'a surpris, se défendit-il, j'étais dans mes pensées...

- Hé, c'est bon, c'était un compliment! Lança Bradley avec un sourire.

- Et les filles, faudrait peut-être qu'on se remettent à courir, non? Cingla Tony, alors que Sven n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot.

**. . .**

Deux heures plus tard, le corps en sueur et les muscles en feu; les quatre garçons se dirigeaient vers leur chambre. Encore une fois, c'était tout un troupeau d'élèves qui semblait migrer vers les dortoirs. Dans la cohue, Dean ne perçu pas vraiment qui le bouscula assez durement pour le faire tomber. Il se réceptionna sur ses genoux et se releva tout de suite...pour tomber sur le sourire narquois d'un type plus âgé qu'il reconnût tout de suite comme l'un des amis de Dave.

- Ca commence à peine, morveux...Lança la voix graveleuse du mec;

Dean le foudroya du regard, les poings serrés en deux masses compactes, prêt à en découdre, avant qu'une main large ne vienne se poser contre son torse.

- Dégages Davis...Cracha la voix teintée de mépris de Tony.

- Hooo...Tu prend la défense du morpion, Delgado?

- On a dit: dégages. Tu saisis ou faut te l'épeler? Grinça à son tour Bradley.

L'autre renifla légèrement en avisant le quatuor devant lui avant de ricaner méchamment et de tourner les talons.

- Bordel! Tu t'es déjà mis à dos Montgomery et sa bande de bras-cassé? L'interpella Bradley alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin.

- Dave, c'est ça? Il a essayé de m'intimider hier matin... Une vraie cloche, ce mec...Soupira-t-il. Il a vraiment de l'influence?

- Pas vraiment, lui expliqua Tony. C'est juste qu'il a une bande de sous-fifre aussi balèzes que lui et qu'ils arrivent à intimider assez facilement les plus jeunes.

- Sauf toi, apparemment. Conclu Sven avec une note de sarcasme dans la voix.

Dean se retourna vers lui pour le coup, hésitant sur la manière dont réagir au ton du jeune homme. Sven était blond, pâle et avec des yeux clairs. Il était assez petit et fin, ses traits étaient délicats et sa carrure était frêle. Il était assez efféminé selon Dean et le tout rendait une impression de fragilité. Le garçon devait certainement se retrancher derrière un masque rude et abrupt pour éviter d'être charrié à tout bout de champ. Finalement, c'est Bradley qui brisa le silence en relançant la conversation:

- Règle numéro deux: ne jamais se battre. Ils détestent encore plus la violence que les retards.

- Vraiment? Soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que cela te déçois? Le railla Tony.

- Je ne suis pas violent, se défendit-il avec un sourire, je suis juste réactif...

- Réactif... ouais, bien sur... Se moqua Bradley. Mais nan, sérieusement...Si tu te bat, t'es bon pour les corvées, des tours de terrain, ou pas de sortie.

- Vraiment sympa... Grinça Dean alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans leur chambre.

- Prem's dans la salle de bain! Lança Bradley en s'y précipitant.

Dean laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de se retourner vers Tony.

- C'est vraiment un gosse!

- Et ça te pose un problème? Siffla tout de suite Sven.

- Tu as plus parlé en dix minutes qu'en toute une matinée... Lui fit remarquer Dean avec un petit sourire.

Sven pinça les lèvres en le foudroyant du regard avant d'échanger un regard éloquent avec Tony. Le plus âgé sembla le sermonner silencieusement avant de se retourner vers lui. Sven s'était à son tour engouffré dans la salle de bain, à la suite de Brad.

- Ne t'occupes pas de lui. C'est un brave type même s'il est un peu froid...

- J'en doutes pas. Lui répondit simplement Dean.

**. . .**

Les cours s'enchainaient tout en se ressemblant. Les méthématiques étaient toujours sa matière la plus appréciée et il s'interessait davantage aux sciences. L'Anglais le faisait toujours autant râler et s'il était assez attentif en histoire, il ne tendait aucune oreille en Espagnol ou en Français. Chaque matin, Bradley le chariait sur ses talents en athlétisme et chaque matin, Tony chariait le plus bavard à propos de sa grande bouche. Sven était pareille à lui-même. Les coups bas de Dave et sa bande n'étaient pas rares mais plutôt anodin. Dean ne s'en formalisait pas, ce qui n'en manquait jamais d'étonner ses deux plus proches amis. Il ne s'agissait toujours que de quelques bousculades, insultes ou réflexions humiliantes. Cela ne l'atteignait pas vraiment.

Il n'avait pas encore réellement revu Joshua. Cela faisait même pas une semaine que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Pour être honnête, cela n'était pas si abominable que cela...Chaque jour, Dean appelait Bobby pour avoir des nouvelles. Il ne voulait pas appeler Missouri directement car il ne souhaitait pas que sa famille sache qu'il était en contact avec elle. Alors Bobby lui relayait les nouvelles, les chasses importantes,...

Aujourd'hui, on était mercredi et il avait leur premier jour de sports collectifs. De temps en temps, à la place de tout autre activité que ce soit mécanique ou art plastique, ils avaient des sports collectifs._ Pour souder le groupe_, disaient-ils. Cela se passait dans le gymnase et Dean devait avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il y venait. Il n'avait pas encore eu sport de combat et le jogging du matin ne s'y effectuait pas.

Le gymnase était grand. Large, haut et bien fourni en matériel. Dean estima qu'on pouvait y faire tenir trois petit terrain de basket dans le sens de la largeur. Des trous au sol semblaient appropriés pour y placer les piquet pour jouer au badminton au à d'autres jeux de ce style...Les vestiaires étaient eux aussi assez confortables. Des douches étaient disponibles_ avec _de l'eau chaude et propre.

- Magne un peu, Dean! Le gronda encore une fois Tony alors qu'il traînait à enfiler son t-shirt.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas encore montrer torse nu à ses camarades de chambre. Bradley l'avait charié pas plus tard que hier parce qu'il ne voulait pas tomber la cheminse alors qu'il faisait une chaleur épouvantable dans leur chambre. Mais il y avait son tatouage... Si les éducateurs apprenaient qu'il avait un tatouage, ils le diraient à ses parents et sa mère reconnaîtrait tout de suite le motif...Impensable. Tout simplement impensable.

- Dean? On est les derniers, là! T'attend quoi pour te bouger?

- Qu'on soit les derniers, justement... Marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Bon... soupira-t-il...Personne ne le sait, ok? Et faut surtout pas que mes parents l'apprenne, ok?

- De quoi tu parles? S'agaça Bradley.

- De ça...Continua-t-il en ôtant son t-shirt.

- Un tatouage? S'exclama Bradley avec sa discrétion habituelle.

- Vas-y! Cries le plus fort, Breickman! Siffla Dean à son ami. Je suis sur que tout le gymnase n'a pas entendu!

- Ca représente quoi? Demanda Tony en se penchant sur le dessin.

- Un truc mystique...Quelque chose du genre... Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Tu voulais faire flipper tes parents? Lui demanda Bradley.

- Mais non, puisqu'ils ne le savent pas, idiot! Lui rétorqua Tony en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

- Hey!

- Bon, on peut y aller, ça ne vous dérange pas? Lança la voix placide de Sven.

Dean acquiesça en enfilant rapidement son t-shirt de sport. Bradley semblait dubitatif quant au motif de son tatouage, il ne comprenait décidement pas pourquoi on aurait envie de se faire tatouer des pentagrammes assez peu esthétiques. Dean souriait simplement à ses questions tout en leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Tony et Bradley opinèrent alors que Sven haussa les épaules. Dean prit cela comme un accord.

Aujourd'hui au menu: Volley-ball. Dean et Bradley soupirèrent devant les deux terrains temporaires installés dans le gymnase. Le coach leur hurla de se rapprocher afin de faire les équipes. Dean dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas soupirer une seconde fois quand il vit le visage réjouit de Dave et sa bande...C'était des match entre les garçons du bloc B. Fantastique.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda soudainement Dean en pointant un coin du gymnase qui semblait abriter une petite voute.

- Juste un souvenir. Lui répondit brièvement Tony.

- Un souvenir?

- Un vieux ballon de basket d'un des premiers garçons de l'école. Il est mort dans l'enceinte de l'école...C'est pour ça qu'on a un terrain de basket et pas un terrain de foot ou autre chose... Lui apprit Braldey, toujours aussi bavard.

- Il est mort comment? Demanda tout de suite Dean, en laissant le chasseur parler.

- Sais pas. C'était il y a longtemps...

- Breickman! Winchester! Hurla le coach dans leur direction. On fait la causette?

- Désolé m'sieur! Scandèrent-ils en même temps.

- Bon! Je vais choisir quatre chefs d'équipe qui disputeront deux match simultanément. Les deux équipes gagnantes disputeront à leur tour un match.

- Et l'équipe qui remporte le match, elle gagne quoi, coach? Demanda un des jeunes étudiants.

- Ma bonne humeur et mon respect...Ca te suffit, petit? Grinça le plus âgé.

- Oui m'sieur...Souffla le gosse en réponse.

- Voilà les chefs d'équipe: Lesner, Montgomery, Zander et O'Connor. Choissisez un membre chacun à votre tour...Et on ne traîne pas!

Dean échangea un regard éloquent avec Tony en entendant que Dave était nommé chef d'équipe. Il allait encore en prendre pour son grade...Tony partit rejoindre l'équipe de Zander, tout comme Sven. Bradley se joignit à celle de O'Connor. Etant nouveau, il resta parmi les derniers, comme tout les autres gosses de son âge. Tony tentait déjà d'influencer son chef d'équipe malheureusement, c'était à Dave de choisir en premier.

- Winchester! Lança la voix caverneuse du plus âgé.

Soupirant - cela allait bientôt devenir son mode d'expression favorit- il alla vers son équipe, composée en grande partie par la bande de bras-cassé de Dave.

- Alors Winchester, on fait moins le fier, hein? Lança Dave, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres en faisant tourner un ballon entre ses mains.

Dean se contenta de la fixer stoïquement, pas vraiment sur de la réponse la plus appropriée. Toute réponse serait retournée contre lui. Evidemment, son silence passa pour de la peur et déclencha les railleries du groupe.

- Ho! T'as perdu ta langue, petit? Lança un des gars en lui bousculant légèrement l'épaule.

- Nan, j'pense pas...Rétorqua un autre...Je crois qu'il est tout simplement débile...

- Ou peut-être qu'il fait dans son slip? Hein, Winchester? T'es mort de trouille!

- Ho oui...Répondit finalement Dean avec sarcasme... Je suis térrorisé. Vous ne voyez pas comme je tremble?

- Et tu te crois malin, sale petit microbe? Siffla Dave en s'avançant vers lui.

- Plus que toi en tout cas. Le coach nous regarde tout comme les trois autres équipes... Lâcha-t-il avec sérieux.

Dave se retourna prestement vers le coach en lui tendant un sourire tendu avant de l'agripper par l'épaule pour l'emmener vers leur terrain. Ils perdirent le match et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant vu que ses coéquipiers semblaient avoir un problème avec la trajectoire de leur ballon. Autrement dit, il se ramassait toutes les balles en pleine tête sous l'hilarité générale. Chaque remarquer du coach était acceuillie avec un haussement d'épaule d'impuissance._ Je sais pas vraiment viser, coach..._

**. . .**

On était vendredi soir et Dean était déjà appelé dans le bureau de Joshua. Jeudi s'était déroulé sans anicroche, aussi banal et monotone que tout les autres jours. Il avait couru avec insousciance le matin, s'était ennuyé avec fermeté la journée et s'était légerement amusé le soir, dans la salle de repos. Idem aujourd'hui...Courir, étudier, sourire. Les choses à l'internat Saint-Sébastien n'était pas très compliquée...Sourire aux professeurs et répondre à leurs questions idiotes avec précision quand ils pensent te piéger, éviter les coups-bas de Dave et sa bande, trier la nourriture de la cantine et battre les autres à plates coutures tout les soirs autour du billard.

Donc non, il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il était convoqué chez son éducateur. On était vendredi et tout ce à quoi Dean pensait c'était à Dimanche...La visite de sa famille. La visite de Sam. Ses parents avaient décidés de venir le voir tout les dimanches _avec _Sam, une fois l'école commencée. Ce serait la première fois qu'il verrait son frère depuis qu'il était partit de la maison. Trois mois déjà. Une éternité...

Il entra dans le bâtiment administratif avec sa nonchalance habituelle - qui avait déjà le don d'énerver ses professeurs- avant de chercher négligemment le bureau de Joshua. Une fois devant la porte en bois satiné, il frappa grossièrement trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit rapidemment sur le visage joviale de Joshua.

- Dean! Entre... Lança l'éducateur de sa voix chaude.

Dean ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sans vraiment se gêner sur un des sièges disponibles devant le bureau.

- Vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Ne soit pas si formel avec moi, Dean! Le sermona doucement Joshua. Je ne suis pas _Monsieur_, je suis juste Joshua. Si tu continues, je te donnes du _Monsieur_ moi aussi! Le menaça-t-il gentiment.

- D'accord...Alors, tu voulais me parler, Joshua? Reprit-il d'un ton moins guindé.

- Ouais... En fait... J'ai vu que tu avais demandé à participer aux cours de sport de défense ou de combat...

- Oui...

- Bien... Je voulais juste qu'on en parle... Lança l'éducateur.

- Qu'on en parle? S'étonna Dean. Pouquoi? Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait bien parler?

- Je ne sais pas...Il est écrit dans ton dossier que tu es assez bagarreur...

- Vraiment? S'étonna faussement Dean en haussant les sourcils éxagérement.

- Dean...

- Quoi? Vous me dites que je suis bagareur alors que je n'aie encore eu aucune remarque...Et que surtout, je n'aie pas perdu mon sang-froid face à Dave Montgomery et sa petite bande d'amis...Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez?

- Montgomery te cause des ennuis? Demanda Joshua en fronçant les sourcils.

- Des broutilles... Marmonna Dean en écartant le problème d'un geste de la main.

- Tu m'as l'air de prendre cela plutôt bien... Nota Joshua. Montgomery a pourtant l'art de faire sortir tout le monde de ses gonds...

- C'est juste un gamin qui se prend pour un caïd...Raisonna Dean.

- Un gamin? Lui demanda Joshua. Il est quatre ans plus âgé que toi...

- Et alors? L'âge n'est pas vraiment un facteur important...

- Peut-être pas...Marmonna Joshua d'un air dubitatif.

- Alors? Ces cours? Je peux y participer ou vous me jugez trop bagarreur?

- Tu participes Dean. Je voulais juste te prévenir...L'école a plutôt une tolérance zéro pour la violence...

- Comme je le disais, je ne suis pas violent. Juste réactif.

**. . .**

Dean était nerveux. C'était sans doute totalement idiot et infondé mais son estomac se serrait de lui-même et remontait désagréablement dans sa gorge. On était Dimanche après-midi et il allait enfin revoir Sam. Le cours de mécanique du matin s'était passé à merveille...Parmi ses camarades, seul Tony avait prit la mécanique, comme lui. Encore une fois, le plus âgé avait été étonné de ses connaissances et son savoir-faire. "_Mon père est mécano"_... était une toujours une bonne excuse.

D'un coup d'oeil trahissant la tension qui l'habitait, il regarda encore une fois le réveil posé sur sa tabe de nuit. Pour des raisons de facilité, il attendait ses parents dans sa chambre. Ceux de Tony étaient déjà arrivés et il était partit avec eux faire un tour dans le parc. Bradley avait décrété qu'il allait faire une sieste puisque ses parents ne savaient pas venir cette fois-ci tandis que Sven était à la bibliothèque. Le gars était un vrai dévoreur de bouquins...Et Bradley lui avait soufflé que ses parents ne venaient jamais le voir. Dean s'était senti plus que désolé pour lui. Sven était quelqu'un de discret et de méfiant mais Dean était persuadé que le gamin en valait le coup...

- Dean! Lança une voix joyeuse alors qu'il recevait un boulet de canon dans les bras.

- Hey Sammy... Souffla-t-il dans les cheveux de son frère en l'étreignant en retour.

Sam resta quelques minutes dans ses bras avant de se décoler légerement. Juste assez pour que Dean puisse bouger librement tout en le gardant dans son giron. Sam avait une main autour de la taille de son frère, fermement accrochée à sa chemise.

Quand Dean leva les yeux, il trouva le visage anxieux de son père qui s'était déjà avancer dans la pièce tandis que sa mère attendait visiblement quelque chose avant d'entrer, tendue, sur le seuil de la porte.

- Salut fiston... Lança la voix grave de son père, mal à l'aise.

- Salut 'pa...Répondit-il sobrement avec une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres. Tu n'entres pas maman? Demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant sa mère, toujours hésitante.

- Si, si... Répondit-elle précipitament en se dirigeant vers lui. Ho Dean... Souffla-t-elle en le prenant des ses bras.

Dean lui rendit son étreinte en y mettant, bien involontairement, moins de vigueur qu'avec Sam.

- Comment ça va à la maison? Demanda-t-il finalement pour alléger l'ambiance.

- Je continue de m'entraîner et je suis le meilleur au cours de self-défense! Lui apprit gaiement Sam.

- Tu fais toujours du self-défense? S'enquit-il étonné.

- Evidement! Pourquoi?

- Pour rien... Je pensais...

Il termina sa phrase en envoyant un regard éloquent à ses parents qui détournèrent élégament le regard. Il avait cru que ses parents allaient interdire à Sam de continuer ses cours...Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison, mais c'était ce qu'il avait supposé.

- C'est bien Sammy... Je savais que tu pouvais tous les battre! Félicita-t-il son frère.

Son frère se redressa fièrement en tendant le menton en avant, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. John eut un pincement au coeur en voyant le sourire éblouissant de son plus jeune fils. Sourire qu'il tentait de lui décrocher depuis trois mois en vain. Il avait fait partie de basket sur partie de base-ball, il l'avait écouté raconter sa journée comme Dean le faisait tout le temps...Mais il n'avait pas pu voir ce sourire. En un mot comme en cent, il ne pouvait pas combler le vide que Dean laissait dans la vie de Sam. Parfois, quand la relation particulière qui liait ses fils sautait aux yeux -comme maintenant- il se demandait qui Sam choisirait. C'était stupide et c'était une question qui n'avait aucunement lieu d'être...Mais elle persistait dans son esprit et empoissonait son existence: est-ce que Sam aimait plus son frère que lui?

- Et la rentrée? Poursuivi Dean sans se douter des pensées de son père. Ca s'est bien passé? Ta dernière année à l'école primaire, hein Sammy!

- Ouaip! Après je rentre à l'école moyenne! Je suis trop impatient!

- J'en doute pas champion... Souffla Dean en passant une main légère dans la tignasse de son frère.

- Je me suis trop embêté pendant les vacances! C'est pas juste qu'on pouvait pas venir te voir pendant l'été! Se plaignit-il.

- Tu ne pouvais pas venir me voir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnée.

- Ben non! Ton école ne voulait pas! Lui répondit son frère, les épaules basses.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb. Dean s'était tendu dés les premiers mots de Sam alors que Bradley remua dans son lit. Dean adressa un regard meurtrier à ses parents. Mary semblait regarder partout sauf vers lui tandis que John affrontait vaillament son regard. Dean sentit une colère brûlante exploser dans sa poitrine et tenta de toutes ses forces de la tempérer. Crier et tempêter contre son père n'allait rien résoudre du tout...Cela allait même plutôt le déservir.

- Ca ne va pas Dean? Lui demanda son frère en le regardant sérieusement.

Le visage de Dean se figea dans une esquisse de sourire alors qu'il réflechissait à vive allure. Devait-il avouer à son frère que leurs parents lui avaient menti? Ou devait-il laisser couler et ainsi prouver à ses parents qu'il était bien au-dessus de tout cela? S'il disait la vérité, cela ferait du mal à Sam et risquerait de le mettre en rébellion contre les parents. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait...

- Ouais, c'était _vraiment_ injuste. Dit-il finalement en plongeant son regard dans celui de son père. Mais c'est la vie Sam,_ les gens_ sont souvent injustes. Et tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir, Bradley! Claironna-t-il plus fort. Si tu veux que je te présente, tu ferais bien de te lever.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait: Bradley s'extirpa d'un saut de ses couvertures pour atterir presque à côté de Dean. Comme à son habitude, il souriait mais Dean trouva que son sourire était bien crispé comparé à celui, éclatant, de d'habitude. Sans doute avait-il entendu le mensonge de ses parents... Il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'histoire de chacun, pas plus celle de Bradley que celle des autres. Il n'avait pas demandé et on ne lui avait pas raconté. Il savait seulement que Bradley avait une très bonne relation avec son père mais qu'il avait été obligé d'aller vivre chez sa mère.

- Bonjour M'sieur et m'dame Winchester! S'exclama Bradley avec son entrain ordinnaire.

- Je vous présente Bradley Breickman, un camarade de chambre. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Bonjour Bradley. Répondit doucement sa mère alors que son père se contentait d'un viril hochement de tête.

- Tu es ami avec Dean? Lança Sam en étudiant le garçon.

- Hum...Ouais, je crois. Répondit Bradley avec un sourire. Ton frère est assez inaccessible dans son genre. Il ne parle pas des masses...Continua-t-il.

- Dean? S'étonna Sam. Avec moi, il parle tout le temps! Lança-t-il ensuite et Dean fut presque étonné d'entendre une note de fierté dans sa voix.

- Mouais...Ben...Là, il parle presque pas. Jamais pour ne rien dire en tout cas... Tout l'inverse de moi! Lança Bradley en rigolant. Mais vous avez un chouette fils, Monsieur et Madame Winchester... Lança-t-il plus sérieusement. Un bon gars.

- Merci Bradley. Répondit Mary gentillement. Nous n'en avons jamais douté.

- Bon, reprit Dean en se grattant la gorge pour attirer l'attention, si on allait à cette bibliothèque?

- Ouiii!

**. . .**

Dean éclata de rire devant le cinéma de son frère une fois dans la bibliothèque. Sam était aux anges, littéralement et finalement, il demanda à son frère d'emprunter trois livres. Deux romans d'auteurs connus et un livre sur l'histoire des amérindiens que Sam trouvait juste _fantastique_. Dean lui glissa un quatrième livres sur les mythes et légendes de l'Amérique du Nord en lui promettant qu'il était interressant, pendant que leur mère avait le dos tourné.

Ils allèrent ensuite faire un tour dans le parc et Dean ne se lassait pas d'écouter Sam parler de ses vacances, de la reprise des cours et de cette fille-là qu'il avait vraiment envie d'aborder mais dont il avait juste peur de s'approcher. Sam parlait et parlait et Dean se contentait d'écouter, un sourire doux aux lèvres, le regard pétillant.

Encore une fois, Dean et Sam ne firent pas exprès de mettre leurs parents sur le côté. Vraiment pas. Mais Sam parlait et Dean avait juste envie de l'écouter. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec ses parents, de prétendre ne pas être blesser par leur décision et feindre d'être tout sourire. Sam, quant à lui, pensait à la quantité de choses que son frère avait manqué durant ces deux longs mois et c'était juste intolérable qu'il ne les lui dise pas. En quatres heures, avec un débit de parole inégalable, Sam raconta nonante jours de sa vie.

- Hey, c'est bon Sammy... Tu reviens la semaine prochaine! Pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état, bonhomme...Souffla Dean dans le cou de son frère.

- Tu me manques, Dean. Lui répondit simplement le jeune garçon, le nez dans sa poitrine.

- Toi aussi...Mais on va bien, non? Lança-t-il en écartant son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu va bien et je t'assure que je vais bien, ok?

- Hmm hmm...Opina Sam.

- Et tant qu'on va bien Sam, lui murmura-t-il doucement pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, tant qu'on va bien et qu'on sait que l'autre aussi, tout va bien Sam. Aucune raison de s'en faire, ok? Réponds-moi Sam... Okay?

- Okay, Dean. Lui répondit son frère avec une nouvelle assurance.

- C'est bien champion...Laissa-t-il échapper dans un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

- Sam, tu veux aller attendre dans la voiture? On doit parler avec ton frère...Lança la voix calme de leur père.

Sam obéït, non sans avoir salué une dernière fois son frère. Dean se retrouva donc seul face à ses parents. Sa mère avait toujours cet air hésitant sur le visage comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire...Son père semblait plus imposant et bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec lui.

- Bon alors? Soupira-t-il. Vous lâchez le morceau?

- Dean...Le réprimanda sobrement John. On voulait juste mettre les choses aux claires...

- C'est très claire. Vous avez menti à Sam pour ne pas qu'il vienne me voir parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'on soit si proche et que tu espérais que cela nous éloigne. J'ai bien résumé la situation? Siffla-t-il avec hargne.

- Ne me parles pas comme ça Dean. Le prévint son père.

- Au sinon quoi? Tu aura recours au chantage affectif et tu dira à Sam qu'il est impossible de venir me voir?

- On voulait juste que vous preniez un peu de distance, Dean. Tenta à son tour Mary.

- Je pense que j'ai pris assez bien de distance comme cela, maman. Lança-t-il d'un ton rogue.

- Tu es ici par ta faute, Dean. Martela son père, séchement. Tu as volé une voiture et si...

- Tu avais eu cette idée bien avant cette foutue histoire de bagnole! Cracha-t-il avec ressentiment.

- Tu étais saoul! Bon Dieu, Dean! Réalises un peu!

- Je réalise parfaitement, merci! Siffla-t-il. J'étais mal et j'ai bu. C'était une erreur, je te l'accorde mais...

- Mais tu es un enfant, Dean! Un enfant! Si tu bois maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu va faire plus tard? S'étrangla sa mère.

- Et tu étais mal aussi pour la voiture? Tu n'étais pas bien et tu t'es dit que voler une voiture allait te rendre le moral? Siffla son père.

- J'avais mes raisons mais vous ne me faites tout simplement pas confiance! c'est tout, point final!

- Ne nous parles pas comme ça, Dean! On est pas tes amis! Nous sommes tes parents!

- Ouais mes parents...En tant que tels, vous devriez me faire un tantinet un peu plus confiance et pas me traiter comme un criminel...

- On te ferait davantage confiance si tu t'en montrais digne. Persiffla la voix tranchante de son père.

- Ho... Je suis indigne de vous, maintenant? Lança-t-il, mi-acerbe, mi-blessé.

- Dean...Annonna sa mère, doucement.

- Je pense que je vais rentrer à mon dortoir. Au revoir.

**. . .**

Le trajet jusque dans sa chambre fut nébuleux. Il s'était laissé emporté, il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais du dire toutes ces choses à son père. Il n'aurait jamais du lui avouer qu'il avait ses raisons et qu'il était réellement mal après son cauchemar. Il n'aurait pas du l'attaquer de front sur le mensonge qu'ils avaient servis à Sam, ni sur son éloignement. Mais il avait dérapé...Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait vraimen le temps de les analyser.

Il s'était vraiment laissé emporté...

Mais son père aussi semble-t-il. Et il avait retrouvé au mauvais moment le John dur et intransigeant...Il avait, apparemment, trouvé sa limite. Son père avait eut des mots durs...Et Dean s'était senti ébranlé que son père ne le pense pas digne de sa confiance. Avait-il réellement fait tellement de gaffes que cela? Il avait bu - ce qui en, en soit, arrivait à tout les adolescents- et avait volé une voiture sans l'endommager. Il s'était échigné à être un enfant aussi normal que possible mais sa difference avait juste attirer les regards...

Et, pas vraiment intentionellement, il avait creusé le fossé entre ses parents et lui. Il ne l'avait certainement pas souhaité, pas vraiment voulu non plus mais il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce que ses parents ne comprendront probablement jamais.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et fut soulagé de n'y trouvé personne. Il voulait être seul. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'être seul pour digérer ce qui le blessait...Au peut-être était-ce juste ce qu'il se bornait à penser... parce qu'il se sentit rassurer à la vue de Castiel.

L'ange était dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, et il le regardait avec affection. Dean eut un vague sourire assez triste avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il sentit bientôt un poids à côté de lui, instinctivement, il s'en rapprocha pour finir épaule contre épaule.

- Il ne le pensait pas. Souffla la voix douce de Castiel.

Dean ne répondit pas, il haussa simplement les épaules en maudissant l'eau qui s'agglutinait dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas aussi persuadé que Castiel à propos de son père.

- Il ne le pensait pas. Répéta Castiel. Il a peur, il se rend compte qu'il a perdu son fils...

Encore une fois, Dean se contenta d'un bref mouvement de tête. Bien sur que non, il ne l'avait pas perdu. Jamais il ne pourrait le perdre. Il aimait son père, sa famille, même si celle-ci ne pourrait jamais l'aimer aussi pleinement que lui. On n'aime pas ce qu'on ne connait pas.

Castiel poussa un léger soupir devant le désarroi de son protégé. il détesait le voir aussi vulnérable...Aussi triste et abattus. Doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et l'attira plus près de lui. Dean ne protesta pas et alla même jusqu'à enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Castiel. Celui-ci resta un moment figé devant tant de démonstration d'affection...Il aimait Dean plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre ou même, plus qu'il ne pouvait le reconnaître mais leurs gestes et attitudes s'étaient limités à de rares et brèves accolades.

Dean se sentit apaisé dans les bras de Castiel. Apaisé, reposé et en sécurité. Juste bien. Castiel dû admettre qu'il ne s'était lui-même jamais senti aussi à sa place depuis maintenant quelques années...


	17. Le secret de Sven

John ne savait pas ce qui le blessait le plus. Les derniers mots de son fils ainé, empli de peine, de déception et d'amertume ou le regard réprobateur de son cadet.

Pas un mot n'avait été échangé depuis le départ de Saint-Sébastien. Sam avait gardé sa si bavarde bouche fermée pendant tout le trajet. Quand Dean les avait littéralement abandonné sur le parking pour retourner dans son dortoir, John s'était retenu de courir après lui. Il savait que ses mots avaient été durs et il s'était détesté à la minute où ils avaient passés ses lèvres. Il s'était moqué du mal être de son fils... un mal être tel qu'il l'avait mené à se saouler. Il s'en était moqué comme si cela n'avait eu aucune importance...John serra les poings sur le volant jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Ces mots, c'était ceux de son père. Son père qui l'avait presque renié quand il était entré dans l'armée. Son père qui s'était moqué de ses volontés autant que de ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas être ce genre de père pour son fils...

John retint un soupir et desserra sa poigne. En fin de compte, en voyant son fils lui tourner le dos, il avait eu peur. Et si John devait être honnête avec lui-même, il s'avouerait que c'était trop tard pour éprouver cette peur. Son fils n'était plus son petit enfant et Dean avait depuis longtemps prit le large. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ou comment cela s'était passé... Pourquoi Dean maintenait-il cette distance entre eux? Pourquoi ne leur disait-il jamais ce qu'il pensait? Pourquoi s'échignait-il à leur cacher ce qu'il ressentait? Pourquoi se comportait-il comme cela avec Sam? Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il parlait à sa mère, John avait l'impression qu'il lui en voulait?

John ne comprenait pas son fils; et cela l'enrageait. Il en voulait à Dean de ne pas leur parler, leur expliquer. Il lui en voulait de ne pas pouvoir partager ce que Billy Mcpherson partageait avec son fils chaque fois qu'il allait à la pêche avec lui. Il lui en voulait de ne pas leur faire confiance. Et comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui se défiait de vous? Peut-être est-ce cela le plus douloureux... Pourquoi son fils ne lui faisait pas confiance?

A côté de John, Mary repassait la conversation en boucle dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela se termine comme cela...Même si elle avait su que leur mensonge allait leur revenir en pleine face. Etrangement, quand Dean la regardait, elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nu. Elle ne comprenait pas les regards qu'il lui lançait parfois et elle sentait, dans ses tripes, que quelque chose lui échappait. Et ça la faisait enrager parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais louper quelque chose comme ça avant. Elle s'en était rendue compte il y a peu...En conduisant Sam à son cours d'auto-défense. Elle avait croisé une autre mère qui avait tout de suite reconnu Sam comme le petit frère de Dean. _Un enfant tellement doué, madame_! Avait-elle dit en parlant de son aîné. _Et poli, toujours aidant les plus jeunes et si souriant..._La femme en face d'elle avait décrit un autre enfant. Pas son Dean. Un enfant avec de l'entrain, de la gaieté, qui faisait fondre les vieilles dames et que les plus jeunes admiraient. Pas son Dean taciturne, morose et taiseux. Elle avait reçu cette réalisation comme l'ont reçoit une gifle... Avec violence et incrédulité.

Elle ne connaissait pas son fils. Elle ne comprenait pas son regard, ses silences et même, parfois, ses mots. C'était une douloureuse réalisation pour une mère. Parfois, elle pensait que c'était sa punition pour avoir pactiser avec un démon...Et dans ces moments-là, elle se demandait si son fils pouvait être influencé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais elle rejettait vite cette idée. Sa vie était normale et son fils aussi...Il n'y avait rien de démoniaque sous l'attitude de son fils. Rien du tout.

Dans le rétroviseur, elle croisa le regard courroucé de Sam. Le garçon refusa de la regarder plus longtemps, il détourna les yeux. Elle soupira. Elle était pourtant impatiente d'être la semaine prochaine...

**. . .**

(a + b) (a - b) = a² - b²

(a + b)² = a² + 2ab + b²

(a - b)² = a² + 2ab + b²

Dean soupira devant les lignes et les lignes de formules mathématiques qui s'étendaient sur le tableau, en face de lui. D'une main négligente, il en avait copié la moitié sans en retenir une seule...Il avait beau bien aimé les mathématiques, ce professeur faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre la matière rébarbative.

Sur le banc à côté du sien, deux garçons parlaient de plus en plus bruyamment depuis une dizaine de minutes. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient dans le fond de la classe, sans quoi les deux amis se seraient fait repérer tout de suite. Dean n'était pas sur du prénom des garçons... En fait, il n'était pas sur d'avir retenu la moitié des prénoms des garçons de sa classe. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, peut-être que l'un deux s'appelait Nathan.

Il laissa lourdement tomber son menton dans son autre main alors que le professeur se retournait furieusement de leur côté. Apparement, il en avait assez des bavardages de ses deux voisins.

- Lincoln! Braddy! C'est quoi tout ce raffut?

- Désolé M'sieur! S'empressa de répondre le plus costaud. C'est Winchester qui n'arrête pas de nous embêter!

Dean resta un moment coi en les regardant l'affronter du regard. Celui qui venait de parler l'assassinait du regard en tentant de masquer un petit sourire en coin, tandis que l'autre semblait mal à l'aise et refusait de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Winchester? Quelque chose à dire? Demanda le professeur d'un ton sec.

- Je ne leur aie pas parler, M'sieur. Je ne les connais même pas.

- Je vous jure, m'sieur! Rajouta l'autre. Il nous empechait d'écouter le cours! C'est pour ça qu'on parlait, pour lui demander d'arrêter!

- Lincoln? Vous êtes d'accord avec cette version? Demanda l'adulte en regardant le plus petit des deux.

- Oui m'sieur. Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Bien. Winchester, deux heures de retenue avec le coach. Asséna le professeur d'un ton cassant.

Dean se pinça les lèvres tout en reconnaissant sa défaite. Toute défense serait inutile. Le prof l'avait prit en grippe depuis le début de l'année et c'était leur parole contre la sienne. Courir un peu plus ou un peu moins ne le dérangeait pas mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ces deux-là lui en voulaient...

En voyant le regard fuyant du plus petit, Lincoln, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir sa réponse assez rapidemment.

**. . .**

La punition en elle-même n'est pas horrible. Franchement, il préferait courir plutôt que de se tapper la corvée de cuisine ou de nettoyage. Il court à son rythme sous l'oeil scrutateur du coach. Le coach est un homme massif, proche du mètre nonante, large d'épaules et avec de petit yeux brun-ocre qui se perdent sur son visage anguleux. Il doit avoir une petite cinquantaine.

Plus tôt, alors qu'il arrivait à sa retenue, il avait été étonné d'y trouver Sven. Il avait sincérement pensé que le gamin n'était pas du genre à s'attirer des ennuis. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, de toute façon, Sven ne lui aurait pas répondu. Le gars était encore plus taiseux que Cas' dans ses mauvais jours. Ils avaient simplement échangés un regard. Sven, lui, ne semblait pas étonné de le voir là.

- Bon! J'espère que cela vous aura servi de leçon! On ne tolère ni la frivolité et les rêvasseries en classe, lança le coach en le regardant, ni la violence, sous toutes ses formes! Ajouta-t-il en désignant Sven. Est-ce claire?

- Oui, coach! Répondirent-ils en choeur.

- Allez vous doucher et directement vous couchez! On ne traîne pas dans les couloirs.

Sur le trajet de retour, Dean lança plusieurs coup d'oeil à Sven. Etrangement, il se sentait déçu de ne pas lui parler. Le gosse avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, avec juste quelques soucis.

) Un problème? Fini par lui demander Sven, agaçé par ses oeillades.

- Non, lui répondit-il calmement, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais en retenue. Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à jouer des poings...

- Et comment le sais-tu?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Lança Dean en haussant les épaules.

Sven s'arrêta quelques instants pour le regarder, de ses deux billes claires et évaluatrices. Dean lui laissa du temps, sans doute le garçon en avait besoin pour décider si oui ou non, il pouvait lui dire. Dean se demanda brièvement qui avait pu faillir à sa confiance pour que le garçon s'en trouve à ce point marquer.

- Je n'aime pas me battre, confirma Sven après un moment en reprenant la route, mais je ne me laisse pas insulter sans rien faire.

- Par qui?

- Des crétins. Répondit simplement le plus âgé.

**. . .**

Ce matin-là, Dean se réveilla doucement. Un sentiment diffus de chaleur et de sécurité l'étreignait encore. Il prit quelques minutes pour émerger de son cocon chaleureux, s'étira et laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Au dessus de lui, il pouvait entendre les ronflements bruyants de Bradley tandis que Tony marmonnait quelque chose dans son sommeil, de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il devait être très tôt et quand Dean regarda son réveil, il en eut la confirmation. Il avait encore une bonne demi-heure avant l'entrainement.

Les mains croisées sous sa tête, Dean repensa avec une certaine...satisfaction à ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour. C'était à peine gênant de le dire mais dans les bras de Cas', il s'était senti bien. Tout simplement bien. En sécurité, compris et accepté comme il était, pour ce qu'il était. Une certaine rougeur apparu sur ses joues quand il pensa qu'il aimerait bien recommencer.

Si la journée avait plutôt bien commençé, Dean dû vite déchanter. Aujourd'hui, il voyait Joshua pour soi-disant parler de sa condition familliale. Tony lui avait même dit que, parfois, des cessions familliales pouvaient être organisées. Dean était juste horrifié à la pensée: être acculé dans un bureau avec ses parents et son éducateur qui lui demandent des comptes. Dans ces moments-là, Dean pestait contre sa mère.

Le bureau de Joshua n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ordonné sans être trop net, sérieux sans être formel et chaleureux sans être étouffant. Joshua, quant à lui, était en retard. _Comme d'habitude_, avait envie de dire Dean. L'éducateur avait un don pour arriver en retard...La secrétaire l'avait tout de même fait entrer dans le bureau et lui avait même servi un chocolat chaud. Dean aurait tué pour un bon café. Tout en tournant distraitement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse, Dean réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Joshua. Comment lui expliquer les sentiments entremêlés qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ses parents?... Sans que cela ne l'envoie illico presto à l'asile?

- Pardon pour mon retard, Dean! Lança la voix essoufflée de Joshua. C'est bien que Maggie t'ait fait entrer.

Dean haussa les épaules négligemment avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Il n'aurait pas été contre un délai supplémentaire...

- Bon, souffla Joshua en s'installant dans son siège, une tasse de café à la main; par où veux-tu commencer?

- Je crois que c'est plutôt à vous de me le dire, non?

- Non, je pense pas. Mais je peux te poser des questions si tu ne vois pas de quoi parler...D'accord. Ajouta-t-il alors que Dean acquiesçait. Donc...Quel âge à ton petit frère?

- 10 ans, répondit Dean avec un sourire. Il a eu 10 ans en mai.

- Il n'y a que quatre ans entre vous? J'aurais jurer qu'il y avait plus...Tu t'entend bien avec lui, hein?

- Vous tournez autour du pot, Josh'...

- Je t'aie déjà dis de me tutoyer et oui, je te l'accorde. Alors, vas-y, sois direct et dis-moi ce que tu penses de ta relation avec ton frère.

- Je suis surprotecteur et quasi mère-poule. Je sais. Et alors? Où est le mal?

- Il y a pas de mal. Admit Joshua décontenancé par l'honneté de Dean. Mais cela déstabilise tes parents. C'est pas très courant... ou du moins, pas pour des enfants comme vous.

- C'est-à-dire? Parce qu'on a des parents aimants et un milieu de vie favorisé, je ne peux pas être lié à mon petit frère?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Ecoute Josh... J'aime mes parents et je sais qu'ils m'aiment. J'ai fais des conneries, je le sais. Mais chaque famille à son linge sale, non? Je ne vais pas déballer le nôtre sur la place publique pour la simple raison que ma mère ne comprend pas de quoi il s'agit. Elle comprenda quand il le faudra. Quand elle sera prête.

- Chaque famille à ses soucis, c'est vrai mais...

- Je ne parle pas de soucis, Josh. Je parle de secrets.

- Des secrets?

- Ecoute...C'est entre ma mère et moi, ok? Ce n'est rien de répréhensible ou de pervers...C'est juste quelque chose que j'ai du mal à digérer.

- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider?

- Je ne me mêle pas de tes problèmes familliaux Josh alors que je suis sure qu'il doit y en avoir pas mal... Te mêles pas des miens.

**. . .**

Joshua tapottait distraitement son bureau en regardant la porte se fermer sur Dean Winchester. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire sans se tromper était que sa première impression était la bonne: Dean Winchester lui réservait bien des surprises!

Le jeune garçon pouvait être étonnament mature quand il se décidait à parler sérieusement. Pendant leur conversation, Joshua avait du faire un effort pour se souvenir que ce n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent, et non un adulte, qu'il avait en face de lui. Pourtant, tout dans ses paroles, ses gestes et son attitude dégageait une impression de maturité résignée et sage. C'était déstabilisant.

Si un autre élève lui avait parlé de secret familliale et de linge sale, il aurait rapidemment convoqué les parents pour avoir une conversation carte sur table...Taire les problèmes dans l'espoir qu'ils se résolvent seuls n'avait jamais été la solution. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel élève...Ce n'était pas un pauvre gosse paumé, la ranceour au fond des yeux et le coeur en bandoulière qui lui avait parlé de ça. Non. C'était Dean. Qui avait évoqué ses problèmes familliaux avec sang froid, sérénnité et même une certaine prudence. Joshua n'avait pas envie d'appeler John et Mary Winchester. Il avait envie de parler encore avec Dean. De l'écouter, de le connaître et peut-être de percer cette carapace que le jeune homme s'était construit.

Il avait accueilli Dean dans son bureau en vue de parler de son frère. D'après le dossier de Dean, John Winchester avait souhaité que le thème soit abordé. Il voyait d'un mauvais oeil la relation forte entre ses fils. Etant le plus jeune d'une famille de trois enfants, Joshua pouvait comprendre les relations fraternelles...Mais même s'il adorait ses deux grands frère, il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir ce que Dean epprouvait quand il était avec son frère. Quand Sam était dans la pièce ou même ne serait-ce qu'évoquer dans la conversation, c'était le visage de Dean qui se métamorphosait. Un sourire affable s'étalait sur ses lèvres et les quelques plis sur son front se lissaient. Plus tard, quand Joshua aura eu l'occasion de davantage observer Dean en compagnie de son frère, il dira que le regard que Dean portait sur son frère était fait d'indlugence, d'amour et d'une certaine nostalgie.

Pour le moment, Joshua pouvait seulement conclure que Dean aimait son frère d'une manière inconditionnelle, qu'il aimait ses parents et acceptait leur décision tout en ayant une certaine rancune contre sa mère. Ce furent les quelques lignes qu'il écrivit comme conclusion de cet entretien.

**. . .**

Les jours passèrent et, à l'agacement de Dean, tout ses camarades de classe semblaient s'être donné le mot. il était devenu leur bouc émissaire et écoppait de la plupart des retenues... Il n'avait pas coincé Lincoln la fois passée et le regrettait vraiment à présent. Il en avait marre de courrir dans le parc, d'autant plus que le temps se rafraichissait et il en avait plus que mare de peler des patates!

Aujourd'hui, on était Samedi et presque comme tout les jours depuis une semaine, il rentrait seul de sa longue retenue au grand air, comme il aimait les appeler. Demain, il reverrait ses parents et après leur petite querelle de la dernère fois, Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment agir envers eux. Sans doute ferait-il comme d'habitude, en feintant l'indifférence. Un problème? Quel problème?

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand des bruits sourd attirèrent son attention. Si Dean se fiait à son expérience - et il se fiait autant à son expérience qu'à son instinct, c'est-à-dire _toujours_ - il aurait dit que c'était le bruit d'une bagarre. D'un passage à tabac, plus précisement parce que les coups qu'il entendait n'avaient pas de retour...Fronçant les sourcils - ne lui avait-on pas rabattu les oreilles sur la proscription des bagarres et de la violence en générale au sein de l'établissement ? - il se dirigea vers les bruits étouffés.

Ils provenaient du côté extérieur des bâtiments de vie, dans une sorte de petit refoncement du mur qui formait une petite cour interne puisque le bâtiment en lui-même avait subi plusieurs modifications au cours des années. Dean se fit aussi discret que toutes ses années de chasse lui avaient appris et analysa la situation.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit Sven allongé au sol alors qu'un autre mec, à l'air plus agé et clairement plus massif, lui donnait des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Sven n'émettait aucun son sinon des bruits sourds et plaintifs._ Mais il ne criait pas_, remarqua tout de même Dean.

- Hey! Connard! Siffla-t-il en s'avançant dans la cour, les poings serrés.

L'autre mec se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil quand il le vit s'avancer vers eux. Un sourire gogunard étira ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sven qui se recroquevilla davantage autour de sa douleur.

- Eloignes-toi de lui, connard! Siffla Dean avec colère. Il aurait dû se douter que toute cette histoire de violence bannie n'était que des conneries!

- Whoa... T'as vu tapette? Siffla l'autre en bousculant Sven, au sol. Y a la crevette qui est venue t'aider! Ricanna-t-il avec dédain.

- La crevette va te briser les deux jambes si tu te casses pas vite fait, compris musclor? Rétorqua Dean, séchement.

- C'est que la crevette s'y croit, hein? Tu veux peut-être que je t'allonge comme ta petite copine?

- C'est moi qui vais t'en foutre une, enfoiré...Siffla-t-il en retour.

Au sol, Sven tentait de reprendre sa respiration et faisait de petits signes à Dean pour l'éloigner. Dean ne lui prêta pas attention et se concentra plutôt sur le jeune homme en face de lui. Il mesurait au moins une tête en plus que lui et devait peser vingt kilos de plus mais Dean savait qu'il pouvait très bien le neutraliser. L'autre, par contre, le regardait avec condescendance et semblait follement s'amuser de la situation. Dean ne se fit pas prier et engagea le combat. Il feinta vers la gauche ce qui y attira son adversaire et quand il fut assez prêt, il lui asséna un crochet du droit dans le ventre. Il n'aurait pas eut assez de puissance pour le frapper au visage. L'autre écarquilla les yeux en reculant de quelques pas, les mains serrées autour de son ventre. Il releva un regard incrédule sur Dean et se redressa, apparement décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par un morveux.

Le mec changea de tactic et fonça littéralement sur lui, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il se déplaça sur la gauche tout en laissant traîner son pied qui fit trébucher son adversaire. Il se rétablit assez rapidement, et agrippa Dean par le bras avant que celui-ci n'ait pu s'esquiver. Dean grimaça sous la poigne solide de l'adolescent mais réussi à briser la prise en retournant le bras de son adversaire dans son dos tout en le maintenant bien haut, presque à hauteur des omoplates. L'autre laissa échapper un petit cri mais Dean n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il le repoussa au sol et lui éclata le nez avec son poing. Le nez en sang et le bras endoloris, le mec se redressa et le foudroya du regard avant de leur tourner le dos pour s'en aller. Dean était plutôt fier de lui. Et en plus, un peu d'action lui avait fait du bien.

Quand Dean fut certain que l'autre mec n'allait pas revenir, il se tourna vers Sven qui était maintenant assis au sol avec un genoux replié. Dean s'accroupit face à lui autant pour l'aider que pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de trop grave.

- Ca va aller? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Sven se dégagea prestement avant de se figer, se rendant sûrement compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui.

Désolé, souffla-t-il doucement en relevant un visage dépourvu d'ecchymoses vers lui. Il évite le visage et ça évite les questions. Lança-t-il pour répondre à sa question muette.

Dean hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisit et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se redresser. Sven n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de la prendre. Dean retint un sourire satisfait...Sven venait non seulement d'accepter son aide mais aussi de lui faire partiellement confiance. Dean se fit la promesse de s'en montrer digne. Une fois debout, Sven tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, le ventre et le buste toujours douloureux.

- Tu es sûre que tu va bien? Il aurait pu te casser des côtes ou t'en fêler... Remarqua-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiètude.

- C'est bon... Soupira l'autre. C'est pas la première fois et ce sera pas la dernière...

Dean fronça les sourcils devant le ton défaitiste de son camarade et son rictus ne dû pas passer inaperçu car Sven ricanna amèrement avant de continuer:

- Ca doit te paraître idiot de ma part de ne pas me défendre, hein? Lança-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas ton habilité, ni ta force...Parce que pour battre Lesner, il faut que tu sois balaise...

- Lesner? Répéta-t-il.

- Ouais... Il a 18 ans depuis peu. Il participe avec nous au sport collectif...

Dean opina distraitement, se souvenant maintenant de l'avoir aperçu dans le gymnase cette fois-là. Il était un des quatre chefs d'équipe.

- Et pourquoi tu ne te défend pas? Même si tu ne le bat pas, tu pourrais le dissuader de recommencer. Nota-t-il.

- Et il irait me balancer...Répondit l'autre.

- Pourquoi, toi, tu le balances pas alors?

- Parce qu'il est dans sa dernière année et que si Graams sera de mon côté, le sous-directeur Looper sera du sien.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Dean, les sourcils fronçés.

- Parce que lui aussi, c'est un enfoiré d'homophobe. Lui répondit sèchement Sven tout en guettant sa réaction.

Pour le coup, Dean ne réagit pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre l'homosexualité et peinait à comprendre comment des éducateurs pouvaient laisser leur opinions dénaturées empiétées sur leur travail.

- Ca te choque? Lui demanda doucement Sven.

- Non, ce qui me choque c'est qu'il puisse protéger Lesner. Il aurait pu te briser des côtes!

- Alors t'as rien contre les homos...? Lança tout de même Sven. Tu ne va pas commençer à me regarder différemment, à refuser de partager une salle de bain avec moi, ou encore être gêner de te déshabiller à côté de moi dans les vestiaires?

- Non, lui assura Dean. Je te demanderai juste de m'épargner tout détails croustillants de tes ébats amoureux...Lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mes ébats amoureux? ici? Tu as bien regardé autour de toi?

- Mais, lança encore Dean après quelques secondes de silence, tout le monde est au courant? Je veux dire... Je n'ai rien remarqué dans les vestiaires. Pas de regards, de messes-basses...Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Non, lui répondit Sven avec un léger sourire blasé, en fait, peu de gens le savent...

- Mais...Et Lesner?

- Lesner est un idiot. Comme Looper. Sous prétexte que je suis fin et androgyne, ils pensent que je suis homo...

- Mais tu l'es...Contra Dean, les sourcils fronçés.

- Ouais mais ils ne le savent pas. Je ne m'étale pas. Ils voient juste que je suis légèrement éfféminé... Une chance que tout le monde ne tire pas des conclusions hâtives, non? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit à moi? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir nié? Demanda Dean, sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas. Admit Sven. Je pense que je peux te faire confiance...?

Dean sourit devant le malaise du jeune homme. Sven posait une question plus qu'il n'affirmait lui faire confiance. Et il jouait gros...

- Bien sur que tu peux. Lui affirma-t-il. Mais là, je pense qu'on devrait vraiment rentrer avant qu'ils ne ferment les portes.

Ils rentrèrent au dortoir rapidement et Dean pu ainsi apprendre de la bouche de Sven ce dot tout le monde se doutait dans le bâtiment: Si Dean était devenu le bouc émissaire de ses classes, c'était sous l'influance de Dave. Le garçon était sans doute un imbécile égocentrique mais il savait effrayer les plus jeunes. Les camarades de Dean d'à peine quinze ans n'avaient pas hésité longtemps devant le malabar.

Ce soir-là en s'endormant, Dean se dit qu'il devrait parler avec Lincoln et les autres. Ce n'était pas en se laissant intimider qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, ici ou ailleurs. Et ce soir-là, comme beaucoup d'autres désormais, Dean rêva d'un certain ange.

**. . .**

Cette fois, Dean avait décidé des les attendre sur le parking. Son père verrait cela comme une boutade de plus...Comme s'il voulait les exclure de son intimité, de sa chambre. Lui, il en avait simplement marre des questions de Bradley qui avait remarqué l'abdomen bleuit de Sven.

Pour parler en thermes techniques, il n'avait pas vraiment établit de stratégie pour ses parents. Il laisserait couler car c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le moment. Malgré tout, Dean était douloureusement conscient que cette fissure marquait le début d'un plus grand déchirement. Il doutait de pouvoir retourner à la maison, à Lawrence. Après mûre réflexion, il avait décidé d'abandonner l'école après cette année. Ho, il n'abandonnait l'idée d'avoir son diplome mais obtenir son GED n'était pas une mauvaise idée non plus. C'était plus simple et plus rapide que le diplome... Il pourrait passer l'examen à 16 ans, et pour un peu qu'il étudie par lui-même, avoir son équivalence en poche. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée...Encore fallait-il faire digérer l'idée à ses parents.

En parlant des loups...Dean avait beau être déterminé, sûr de lui et parfaitement lucide quant à ses parents, une désagréable boule se logea dans son estomac. La voiture se gara rapidement et Dean resserra insconsciement son veston, une petite veste en cuir qu'il avait dégoter dans une boutique à Lawrence. Un sourire s'épanouit pourtant sur son visage quand il vit Sam sortir en trombe de la voiture pour fonçer vers lui. Il le réceptionna facilement, les bras grands ouverts et lâcha presque malgré lui un soupir de soulagement...

Malgré les trois mois qui venaient de s'écouler, la surveillance presque constante à laquelle sa famille était soumise à la fois par Jim et compagnie, et par Castiel; Dean se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, le coeur battant la chamade, avec l'horrible impression que Sam n'était pas en sécurité. C'était un combat de chaque instant pour se raisonner. Son frère ne risquait rien. En tout cas, pas pour le moment...

Il déchanta pourtant très vite quand son frère se recula et qu'il vit la belle couleur mauve qui s'étendait autour de son oeil droit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Lança-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Sam haussa les épaules tout en mimant une moue mi-embêtée, mi-coupable. Il trouva aussi ses chaussures fortement intéressantes sur le coup...

-n Sam? Je t'ai posé question... S'impatienta-t-il.

- Il s'est battu avec un garçon de sa classe...Lui apprit sa mère qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

- Et pourquoi? Voulut-il savoir. Sammy?

Le jeune garçon releva un regard timide vers son frère et Dean jura entre ses dents devant ce regard de chien battu que son frère avait _toujours_ su si bien faire et qui le faisait _toujours_ autant fondre.

- Sammy? Demanda-t-il encore s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

- Il disait que c'était parce que t'étais fou que papa et maman t'avaient envoyés ici... Murmura le plus jeune d'une voix basse. Que t'étais pas normal et que s'il était à ma place, il aurait honte d'avoir un frère comme toi. Je pouvais pas le laisser dire ça! T'es pas fou! Il sait pas de quoi il parle! Et j'ai pas honte de toi!

Le ton de Sam avait monté au fur et à mesure de sa tirade et à présent, le garçon avait les yeux brillants et le menton tout tremblotant. Le coeur de Dean se serra et il attira son petit frère une seconde fois dans ses bras. Alors qu'il sentait les larmes de Sam détremper sa chemise, il rencontra le regard de son père. Un sourire amer s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, il le tenait encore en partie responsable...

- Hey bonhomme... Sèches tes larmes, tu veux? Souffla-t-il en éloignant son frangin de sa poitrine. Tu m'écoutes champion?

- Ouais...Lui répondit Sam d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Faut pas que tu fasses attention à ça, bonhomme. Te battre ne servira à rien et ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure solution...Tu vaux mieux que ça, non?

- Mais toi, tu le fais et...Lui rétorqua Sam et Dean ignora le reniflement dédaigneux de son père.

- On en a déjà parlé Sam, je me trompe?

- Non. Soupira Sammy. Mais je voulais juste te défendre!

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être défendu devant les pleurnichards de ta classe, Sammy...Laisses-les dire, ils se fatigueront avant toi. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Sam. Ok?

- Ok, Dean. Approuva Sam en replongeant dans les bras de son frère.

Dean éclata de rire en refermant ses bras sur lui et ferma les yeux tout en passant une main dans les cheveux toujours aussi broussailleux de son adorable petit frère.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui vaille la peine que tu te battes, Sam. Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. C'est ta vie. Et la famille... Rajouta-t-il si bas que même Sam n'était pas sur d'avoir compris. J'espère au moins que tu lui a mis la patée à ce débile? S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

- Ouais! J'ai gagné! Tu aurais dû le voir! Lança Sam en gonflant son torse avec fierté.

- Ca c'est mon petit frère!

- Dean! Le réprimanda son père.

- Quoi? Pour se battre, autant gagner, non? Répondit Dean avec un sourire en coin.

John l'oberva pendant un moment avant de soupirer lourdement, un fin sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il regarda ses fils, la moue fière de Sam et le sourire taquin de Dean avant de hocher doucement la tête. Ancien soldat, il ne pouvait pas non plus se lamenter pour une petite bagarre entre deux garçons. Le sourire de Sam s'élargit tandis que Dean sembla satisfait.

- Comment ça va, gamin? Demanda John, s'attirant le regard étonné de Dean.

John devait s'avouer s'être remis en question après leur dernière visite. Il ne voulait pas être le genre de père moralisateur qui attendait de son fils qu'il suive ses directives. Il ne voulait pas être_ son _père. Il ne voulait pas que chaque entrevue avec Dean se finisse avec des mots, de la peine et le regard déçu de son fils. Il ne voulait pas stagner sur ce que Dean avait fait et toujours le lui reprocher. Il voulait avançer...avec Dean.

- Bien p'pa...Et toi? Lui répondit calmement Dean.

- Ca peut aller...La maison est vide sans toi, tu sais? Souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Vide? Répéta Dean en haussant les sourcils. Je ne savais que je prenais tant de place? Paisanta-t-il avec un entrain quelque peu forçé.

- Bonjour Dean... Lança enfin Mary en lui baisant le front.

- Salut, m'man...Alors...

- Alors... Répéta Mary, indécise. Tu te fais des amis?

- Mes camarades de chambre sont sympas. Lança-t-il en haussant les épaules. Hey Sam, lança-t-il après quelques minutes de silences pesant, partant pour la bibliothèque?

- Ouais!


	18. Premier baiser

Dean éclata de rire quand il vit la tête de Tony alors qu'il venait de faire tomber la dernière boule de billard. Le jeune homme avait l'air ahuris et ses yeux étaient exagerement exhorbités.

- Tu me dois dix dollars, Delgado! S'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur.

- Hey! Rouspéta tout de suite le plus âgé. On n'avait pas parié!

- Bien sur que si!

- Non! On avait juste envisagé l'idée de parier...C'est pas du tout pareil! Bougonna-t-il.

- Tu as voulu parier car tu étais persuadé d'avoir le dessus sur un môme de 14 ans... Lui rappela calmement Sven d'une voix amusée.

- Mon Dieu! Tony! Pinces-moi! Le taiseux vient de parler en faveur de Dean! S'exclaffa Bradley en regardant le blondinet d'un air étonné.

- Le taiseux t'emmerde! Répliqua de suite Sven avec un sourire.

- Ben l'était temps que la glace se brise! Soupira Tony, heureux de détourner la conversation.

- Dean est plutôt sympa... Remarqua le blond.

- Et Sven est plutôt marrant... Rétorqua Dean...Si on aime l'humour noir. Ajouta-t-il devant les deux paires d'yeux étonnés qui le regardaient.

- En parlant d'humour noir, embraya Bradley, comment ça va avec tes parents?

Dean le foudroya du regard avant de soupirer d'un air embêté. On était lundi soir et ses trois camarades savaient les relations tendues qu'il entretenait avec ses parents. En fait, la conversation que Bradley avait surpris avait été répétée mot pour mot. Le garçon semblait avoir compris que cela ne gênerait pas Dean outre mesure...Parce que Dean ne savait toujours rien sur leur famille, à eux; malgré toutes les questions détournées qu'il avait pu poser à Brad. Il était 20h du soir et un match de foot passait à la télévision...Ils avaient la salle de repos non-télévisée pour eux tout seul. Et c'était plutôt cool, Dean devait se l'avouer. Ne manquait plus que de la bière, des pizzas et de la bonne musique - Mon Dieu que l'ambiance des bars lui manquait!- .

- On se parle. Lança-t-il d'un ton laconique.

- Et ton frangin? Comment il s'appelle déjà? Demanda Bradley.

- Sam. Lui répondit-il.

- Ouais... T'as l'air d'être super proche de lui! Commenta-t-il.

- Assez ouais...

- Putain, j'ai un petit frère aussi et je peux te dire que moins il m'embête avec ses dessins animés débiles, mieux je me porte... Ajouta le métis.

Dean sourit devant le commentaire. Sans doute cela aurait été son cas aussi si leur vie avait été normale...Sans doute aurait-il été un grand frère immature, courant les filles et balançant la tête au ryhtme de ACDC, ne voyant en son petite frère qu'un bébé stupide et pleurnichard. Ou peut-être aurait-il été un grand-frère attentionné? Qui savait réellement... Dean n'aimait pas vraiment se perdre en conjecture. Son monde et sa vie étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Il n'aimait perdre du temps à les imaginer autrement. Secouant légèrement la tête, Dean avisa sa montre et se redressa prestemment.

- Désolé les gars, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone, j'ai un coup de fil à passer...

- Un coup de fil coquin? S'amusa Tony.

Dean éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de Bobby s'il lui avouait être son coup de fil coquin. Il était sur de voir son visage virer au vert...Parce que Bobby et lui étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que c'était toujours Bobby qu'il appelerait. Moins il compromettait de monde, mieux c'était. Il composa le numéro de tête tout en griffonant dans le calepin le nom de Bobby ainsi que l'heure et la date. Ces mesures de surveillance étaient réellement excessives...

_- Bobby Singer. _Résonna une voix bougonne à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est Dean. Dit-il simplement.

_- Hey, gamin, comment ça va? Tu survis parmi cette bande d'ados déchaînés?_

- Très bien, Bobby. C'est plutôt sympa par certains aspects...

_- Ha ouais? Faudra que tu me racontes ça! En attendant, j'ai quelqu'un ici qui meure d'envie de te parler_... Lança Bobby, un sourire dans la voix.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre une voix fluette.

_- Dean? _Lança une petite voix haut perchée.

- Jo? Demanda-t-il. Comment ça va, princesse? Souffla-t-il avec affection.

_- Super! _Lui répondit la gamine. _Papa a dit qu'il allait m'apprendre à me défendre comme les grands! _

- Comme les grands? Répéta Dean, amusé. Tu pourras me mettre à terre alors?

_- Noooonnn! Pas toi! _Rigola Jo. _T'es trop fort toi! _

- Bon, je suis rassuré... mais tu diras à ton père de ma part d'y aller doucement, ok?

_- Papa a dit qu'il savait que tu allais dire ça et qu'il a pas besoin des conseils d'un...d'un...d'un morveux comme toi! _S'empressa de dire Jo, et Dean pouvait presque la voir avec le rouge aux joues.

- Bon...Alors tu lui diras que le morveux va lui botter les fesses si sa petite princesse a du mal, ok?

_- C'est vrai? _Renifla la petite.

- Bien sur, princesse! Je botterai les fesses de ton père juste pour toi!

_- Il est aussi fort que toi, tu sais! _Le prévint la petite.

- C'est gentil de me le dire, Jo. Merci.

_- C'est trop bête que tu sois loin! On peut même plus se voir! _Râla-t-elle.

- Je viendrai te voir dés que possible ma puce...

_- C'est promis?_

- Promis.

_- Te repasses Bobby. Bye Dean. _

- Bye princesse. Sois forte et sage.

_- Dean? _Reprit Bobby.

- Mmh?

_- Bah, écoute...Pas vraiment de nouvelles. Ta famille va bien. Le quartier est calme et les chasses comme d'habitude...On se rappelle?_

- On se rappelle, Bobby. Sois prudent.

_- Toujours gamin. Au revoir. _

Dean soupira de soulagement en raccrochant le téléphone. Il se sentait toujours soulagé et légé après une conversation avec Bobby. Il pouvait lui parler plus ou moins librement et n'était pas obligé d'agir en adolescent bien qu'il devait avouer faire de moins en moins d'effort pour paraître_ vraiment _adolescent. Dean fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le silence dans la pièce. Une pièce où Bradley se trouvait n'était_ jamais _silencieuse! Il sursauta presque quand il croisa le regard vert et pétillant de Joshua en se retournant.

- On espionne maintenant? Lança-t-il, ennuyé.

- Non. Lui répondit aimablement Joshua. Mais tu sais que tu dois nous dire à qui tu téléphones, non?

- C'est noté là...Indiqua négligemment Dean en pointant du doigt le calepin près du téléphone.

- Je doute que tu appelles ton ami Bobby Singer princesse...Souligna Joshua avec sarcasme.

Dean fronça les sourcils devant la question sous-jacente. Il n'avait aucune intention de leur dire - à Joshua autant qu'à ses parents- le nom de Jo. Plus que pour n'importe qui, il souhaitait éviter à Jo d'être impliquée de près ou de loin dans ses affaires. Il n'avait vu la gamine que les rare fois où Bobby et lui avaient été au Roadhouse pour les besoins de quelques chasses, ou quand Bill se ramenait avec la petite chez Missouri et qu'il y était. La plupart du temps, il parlait à la gamine à travers le téléphone mais cela n'avait pas empêché leur complicité de se développer. Au contraire, Jo considérait Dean comme un grand-frère/super-héros et Dean adorait chouchouter la petite. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il avait risqué d'avoir une relation avec elle dans le passé... Il était persuadé de ne pas pouvoir la voir comme cela, ici. Il la considérait davantage comme une petite soeur...

- Vous m'avez demandé à qui je téléphonais, il s'agit de Bobby Singer. Vous pouvez vérifier le numéro si ça vous chante... Lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. Ses invités ne vous concernent pas. Rajouta-t-il froidement.

**. . .**

John était debout dans la chambre de son fils, mal à l'aise. Mary aidait Sam à faire ses devoirs en bas et lui avait passé sa matinée sur l'Impala. Dean avait toujours adoré la voiture et cela avait ramené la pensée amère qu'il en savait peu sur son fils. Et il se retrouvait là, à se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre, dans la chambre de son aîné; indécis. Il voulait apprendre à connaître Dean mais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, n'allait pas lui poser de questions. Mary disait que c'était de la fierté mal placée. Son ami Billy lui disait qu'il avait peur. Et parfois, il était assez honnête pour le reconnaître.

Les murs presque nus de la chambre ne lui apprirent pas grand chose. Seuls deux posters ornaient sobrement les murs. Un vieux poster de ACDC et un autre, tout aussi vieux, de Black Sabbath. John eut un sourire... Il devait admettre que Dean avait de bons gouts musicaux.

Devant le bureau presque vide de Dean, John prit une grande respiration avant d'en ouvrir les tirroirs. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait...Des photos de ses mystérieux amis? Des mots doux de ses petites copines? Une sorte de journal intime? Des cigarettes? Peut-être même, secrètement, avait-il peur d'y retrouver de la drogue? Mais ses attentes, quoiqu'elles fussent, se retrouvèrent déçues. Il n'y avait ni photos, ni lettres d'amour, ni journal...

Dans le premier tirroir, il trouva du materiel scolaire. Oui... du materiel scolaire! John en aurait presque pleuré... ou ri. Il ne savait plus trop. Dans le deuxième, il y avait un petit canif qui ne coupait presque plus, les quelques medailles que Dean avait pu gagner en Self-défense et un plan de la ville. Il fronça les sourcils devant le plan et grogna quand il reconnu que Dean devait _se ballader _assez bien. Après tout, il avait volé la voiture non loin du Lac Clinton, ce qui donnait une petite trotte à pied... Le troisième tirroir était pratiquement vide excepté une boîte de mouchoir, des piles et du ruban adhésif. Encore une fois, John resta dubitatif. Quel besoin avait Dean d'avoir du ruban adhésif dans sa chambre?

John n'hésitait plus quand il se retourna vers la table de nuit où trônait une photo de la famille, une de Sam entrain de rire et un réveil aux couleurs passées. Quand il y réfléchissait, John se rendit compte que Dean se satisfaisait de peu. Vraiment. La seule chose qu'il avait vraiment réclamé était une chaîne hi-fi digne de ce nom...Mais il se contentait de peu de vêtements, de jeux et se passait même des jeux vidéo auquels Sam semblait particulièrement interressé.

Dans le coin de la chambre, une pile de BD s'accumulait négligemment et vu la couche de poussière par-dessus, Dean n'y avait plus touché depuis quelques temps. A côté du lit fait au carré, une petite bibliothèque occupait l'espace. John l'a survola rapidemment, peu étonné de trouver des livres de mécanique en grand nombre mais son regard s'arrêta sur un bouquin à part des aurtres. Tout les livres étaient sagement rangé les uns collés aux autres, celui-là était posé à même la planche comme s'il avait été déposé en vitesse et les pages semblaient cornées et usées. Curieux, John attrapa le livre et étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand il vit le titre.

C'était la Bible.

Il resta quelques minutes figé, le livre sacré en main. Dean lisait la Bible. Dean lisait la Bible? Depuis quand? Son fils avait _toujours_ détesté la religion et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le faire comprendre à Mary. Il n'allait pas à la messe, ne priait pas et ricannait quand on parlait de la bonté du Seigneur. Et il lisait la Bible? Suffisament pour qu'elle soit usée? John reposa doucement le livre là où il l'avait pris, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise et coupable. Comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac. Hativement, John sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. La main encore sur la pignée de la porte, il soupira, toujours confus de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était étrange les sentiments qu'il éprouvait parfois face à Dean. Parfois, il se sentait... intimidé. Et cela ne le rendait que plus sec et autoritaire envers lui car, nom de Dieu!, il n'avait pas à se sentir mal face à son fils!

**. . .**

Dean pressa le pas quand il vit la tête rousse de Lincoln sortir de la cantine. C'était sa chance d'avoir une conversation avec le gosse, seul à seul. Il avait bien compris qu'il se laissait intimider par la grande gueule de Dave et était bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la solution.

- Hey! Lincoln! Le hèla-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Winchester? Siffla le plus petit avec venin.

- Juste parler... Répondit-il en laissant tomber une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'autre. Tu permets qu'on aille dans un coin plus tranquille?

- Quoi? Non, je...

Mais Dean ne le laissa pas finir et le poussa sans cérémonie dans une des salle de repos, totalement vide à cette heure de la journée. Tout de suite, le gamin sembla perdre sa verve et le regarda avec de grands yeux apeurés.

- On... On va rater le cours! S'empressa de bredouiller Lincoln. J'veux pas avoir de retenue!

- Moi, ca ne me changerais pas vraiment, non? Répliqua Dean, sarcastique.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler! Lança rapidement Lincoln, de plus en plus nerveux.

Dean haussa un sourcil en détaillant le garçon face à lui. Lincoln était petit, vraiment petit pour son âge et ses cheveux roux et en pagaille lui donnaient un air de chaton perdu. Il avait de grands yeux bleu aussi expressifs que limpides et des pomettes hautes avec un petit nez en trompette. Personne ne lui aurait donné 14 ans...

- J'aurais pourtant cru le contraire... Lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

- Non! Non, je...Bredouilla Lincoln en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un con, tu veux? Siffla Dean, laissant tomber l'indifférence.

Le garçon se tû tout en mordillant sa lèvre supérieure, anxieusement. Pour un gamin de 14 ans, Dean pouvait certainement être tout aussi impressionant que Dave. Bien qu'ils aient le même âge, Lincoln ne pouvait pas nier être plus petit que Dean, ni ne pas avoir remarqué sa prestance...

- Ecoute... Je te veux pas d'histoire mais je sais que Dave vous a _demandé_, si on peut dire, de me mener la vie dure. Les retenues en elles-même, franchement, je m'en balance mais je ne crois pas que mes parents vont les apprécier alors arrêtez...

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi? S'étonna Lincoln. Les gars de la classe ne m'écouteront pas! Va voir Braddy, c'est plutôt lui le meneur...

- Braddy est un crétin. Asséna Dean abruptement. Toi, non.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire? Le laisser me tapper dessus? S'énerva le plus petit.

- Refuser. Tant qu'il y a du monde, ils ne te feront rien. Si t'as des problèmes, vient me voir...Et s'ils te coincent, défend-toi...

- Et j'écoperais d'une retenue...Le contra Lincoln.

- Tu préfères peler des patates ou rester son larbin pour le reste de l'année? Si tu te laisses intimider maintenant, ils t'auront catalogués pour le reste de ta scolarité ici...

- J'suis pas très doué avec mes poings, tu sais...Lui avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Fais ce que tu peux et si t'es dépassé, casses-toi... Il y a pas de déshonneur à battre en retraite quand on fait pas le poids... Le rassura Dean, sérieusement.

- Tu causes comme un soldat! Lui fit remarquer Lincoln avec un rire nerveux.

- On est d'accord? Lui demanda Dean, passant outre sa remarque.

- On est d'accord. Lui confirma le rouquin.

- Hum... Au fait, comment tu t'appeles?

- Charlie...Lui répondit le gamin avec un sourire.

**. . .**

Dean était encore en retenue. Pas que cela l'étonnait vraiment...Il n'avait parlé avec Charlie que hier et il dourait que le gosse puisse faire entendre raison à ses camarades aussi rapidement. Ce matin, il s'était encore ramassé le regard sévère d'un de ses professeurs puisqu'il avait été accusé de tricherie par son voisin. Avant hier, en mécanique, un des plus âgés l'avait aspergé d'huile moteur avant de se plaindre au professeur de sa maladresse - pour une fois, le prof avait eut l'air septique- et pas plus tard que lundi, son casier au vestiaire s'était vu inondé, par personne bien entendu.

Si au début, ces mesquineries puériles l'avaient fait sourire par leur banalité, elles commençaient prodigieusemet à l'agaçer. Son poing le demengeait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard narquois de Dave. Etrangement, Joshua ne commentait pas le nombre impressionant de retenues dont il avait été gratifié...Au contraire, la plupart du temps, il semblait louer sa perséverance. Aucun doute que l'éducateur voyait claire dans le jeu des étudiants...

Toujours est-il que Dean courrait une fois de plus dans le parc, alors que le soleil disparaissait doucement à l'horizon. Dean se sentait bien dans ces moments-là, c'était idéal pour réflechir tranquillement. Sans les bavardages incessants de Bradley, les remarques sarcastico-comiques de Sven et les vannes à deux francs de Tony.

Et pour une fois, il sentit sa présence avant même qu'il n'apparaisse vraiment à ses yeux. C'était un sentiment doux, chaud et réconfortant. C'était Castiel.

- Encore entrain de songer? Lança la voix neutre de l'ange.

Dean se retourna vers lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres et une étincelle dans les yeux. Depuis leur dernière entre-vue qui s'était terminée en embrassade, Dean se sentait gêner à la seule pensée de Castiel. Bizarrement, l'avoir en face de lui annihilait toute sorte de malaise.

- Commnent ça va? Lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de l'ange.

- Bien, lui répondit automatiquement Castiel, Sam supporte toujours péniblement ton absence mais tes parents font tout pour lui redonner le sourire. Mary semble inchangée bien que confuse et John est triste. Il est terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Ils t'aiment. Fini-t-il doucement.

- Je ne parlais pas d'eux, lui souffla Dean en secouant la tête, je parlais de toi. Comment vas-tu, toi? Et depuis quand peux-tu deviner si bien les sentiments humains?

- Je vais bien, opina Cass, je passe beaucoup de temps à observer les gens.

- Tu as passé des millénaires à nous observer... lui fit remarquer Dean.

- Je vous regardais sans vous voir, lui confia l'ange. Tu m'as fais découvrir l'homme et sa grandeur, je voulais juste...Approfondir ce savoir. Termina-t-il incertain.

- Et qu'as-tu appris? se renseigna Dean, avec curiosité.

- J'ai appris l'amitié, la compassion, la gentillesse mais aussi la fureur, la colère et la peur.

- Tu n'as rien appris alors, lui lança Dean. Tu connaissais déjà tout cela. Tu étais et tu es mon ami, tu compatissais aux résistants et tu es gentil. Tu as connu la colère en connaissant la trahison des tiens et la peur face à l'apocalypse. Tu n'as rien appris de très nouveau! Conclut Dean.

- J'ai appris... Rajouta Castiel doucement en se rapprochant davantage de lui...j'ai appris le désir.

- Le désir? Répéta Dean avec étonnement.

- Le désir, la passion... L'amour.

La voix de Castiel est grave et profonde, son visage est à deux centimètres à peine de celui de Dean et bientot, les joues de celui-ci se colorent légèrement. Le sentiment de bien-être qu'il a ressenti dans les bras de l'ange est encore frais dans sa mémoire. Et alors qu'il peut voir les stries vertes dans les orbes marron de Castiel, il se demande si ses lèvres auront le même effet.

- L'amour? C'est un bien grand mot, non? Sussure-t-il d'une voix frêle.

- Oui, un très grand mot, approuva Castiel, pour quelque chose d'encore plus grand.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux lèvres étaient scellées et les deux centimètres totalement comblés. Si on posait la question à Dean, il dirait que c'était Castiel qui les avait franchi, ces deux interminables centimètrse. Castiel nous aurait dit le contraire.

A ce moment-là, durant ce premier baiser, aucun d'eux ne pensaient aux conséquences. Aucun des deux ne pensaient qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un parc à la tombée de la nuit et que n'importe quel surveillant passant par là pouvait les surprendre. Ils ne pensaient pas à l'image, celle d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années et d'un enfant de quatorze ans entrain de se rouler une pelle, qu'ils rendaient.

A ce moment-là, ils pensaient juste à ces papillons qui voletaient aux creux de leur ventre, à la chaleur des bras de l'autre et sa saveur, aussi, sur leur propre langue. Ils pensaient à ce sentiment beni et tellement rare de se sentir à sa place...

... Et cela valait bien tout les risques, non?

**. . .**

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla encore plus gêné que quand il s'était couché. Son boxer était poisseux de sa semence et il se cru revenu à un autre temps, où il rêvait encore de scènes torrides. Pour être honnête, ces dernières années au sein de la résistance avaient été pauvres en ce genre de plaisir. Les avances ne manquaient pourtant pas mais il avait eu d'autre choses en tête pour totalement se perdre dans une relation charnelle.

Ce qu'il avait ressentit dans son rêve avait été loin de la simple relation charnelle...

Dean rougit en repensant à son rêve. Il avait été emprunt d'une douceur étonnante et, à l'opposé, de passion comme il en avait connu peu. Et il en avait connu! Mais...C'était différent avec Castiel.

Le rouge vira au pivoine quand il se rendit compte que c'était le premier rêve coquin de sa nouvelle adolescence...et c'était avec un homme. Le visage de Dean était à présent d'un blanc crayeux...Il avait fantasmé sur un homme! Un homme! Il avait embrassé un homme! Bordel! Et il avait adoré ça!

Il n'était pas homo! Jamais! Il avait toujours rêvé de filles, couché avec des filles et _voulu_ des filles! Jamais, il n'avait jamais regardé un homme de cette façon-là! Jamais! Il était hétéro, putain!

Dean était maintenant assis en tailleur sur son lit, totalement liquéfier. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un...Il n'avait jamais eu d'apriori sur les homosexuels, vraiment. Pour être honnête, il devait avouer que son père n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert que lui sur ce sujet-là... Il se souvenait bien des remarques machistes de John, de la bataille que Sam et lui avaient dû livrer pour qu'il garde sa broussaille parce que "_les cheveux longs c'est pour les tapettes_"... John n'était pas homophobe mais Dean ne pouvait pas nier qu'il les appréciait pas vraiment. Encore moins si son fils l'était... Mais il ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas? Et de toute façon, le John dont il parlait et son père étaient deux personnes différentes, non? Son père n'avait même pas envisagé de couper les cheveux de Sam.

Alors en parler à qui? A Joshua? A Sven peut-être? Il était de son âge après tout et saurait sans doute l'aider à s'y retrouver...

Et si la matinée avait commençé sur une note plus que plaisante, Dean se retrouvait à présent le visage enfouit dans les mains, totalement confus. Il passa quelques secondes dans cette position, en respirant profondément pour reprendre contenance avant que son regard ne tombe sur son réveil, où la date d'aujourd'hui reluisait d'un bleu clair électrique. Un soupir passa ses lèvres en pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas le jour...

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient commencés et cela marquait donc la première réunion parents/éducateurs. Ô joie... La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'affronter le regard piteux de sa mère et les remarques cinglantes de son père. Il n'avait pas la tête à faire semblant...Pour dire vrai, il l'avait de moins en moins souvent. Et que dirait Joshua? rapporterait-il leur conversation mot pour mot? Si tel était le cas, Mary allait comprendre ou du moins, réellement se douter du secret en question...

Mais il ne s'inquietait pas trop de cela...Pour une etrange raison, il savait que Joshua n'irait pas le vendre à ses parents. Peut-être était-ce une erreur, mais il lui faisait confiance. La journée s'annonçait difficile et Dean était déjà fatigué. Il se laissa mollement retomber dans ses draps, déjà accablé par la journée qui l'attendait.

**. . .**

John soupira avant de grimacer d'inconfort en ajutant sa cravate trop serrée. Il n'était pas à l'aise devant cette porte en bois sombre, à attendre l'éducateur de son fils. C'était la première réunion qu'ils avaient et John mentirait s'il disait ne pas être stressé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait...D'ailleurs, à quoi devait-il s'attendre? Dean avait-il fait des problèmes? S'était-il battu? Ses notes avaient-elles baissé?

A côté de lui, Mary tripotait son bracelet en argent, tout aussi anxieuse que lui. Sa femme n'avait pas arrêté de se demander s'ils faisaient bien de ne pas emmener Sammy. John avait tenu bon... C'était une réunion parents/professeurs, Dean était en classe à cette heure-ci, ils ne le verraient que par la suite et ils n'auraient pas laissé Sam se balader à sa guise dans le bâtiment...Si Dean ne comprenait pas cela, tant pis!

- Monsieur et Madame Winchester? Lança l'éducateur de leur fils, en ouvrant la porte.

Ils acquiescèrent dans un même mouvement de la tête et entrèrent rapidement dans le petit bureau de l'éducateur. Joshua Carpenter, s'ils se souvenaient bien.

- Bonjour, lança le jeune homme d'une voix enjouée, vous voulez quelque chose à boire? J'ai toujours du café à portée de main et quelques trucs frais pour les gosses dans mon petit frigo... Lança-t-il sans se départir de son large sourire.

- Un café, ce serait vraiment bien, merci... Souffla Mary en lui rendant son sourire alors que John déclinait l'invitation de la tête.

- Alors? Reprit Joshua en déposant une tasse fumante devant Mary.

- Alors? Répéta John avec confusion.

- A votre avis... Que pouviez-vous attendre de Dean? Leur demanda-t-il, les mains croisées sur un dossier assez fin.

John soupira lourdement en sentant déjà que l'heure à venir allait être longue. Entendre une liste complète des méfaits de Dean ne lui disait vraiment rien...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Lança-t-il amèrement d'une voix bourrue.

- Alors pour vous, il a d'office fait quelque chose? Interrogea Joshua avec un léger sourire.

- Quoi? S'étonna Mary. Non! C'est juste que vous...

- Je vous ai simplement demandé ce que vous pensiez entendre en venant ici...

Mary se pinça les lèvres avant de prendre une mine coupable tandis que John soupira encore une fois. Cet éducateur commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer...

- C'est vrai, admit-il, on s'attendait à des remarques. Je pensais personnellement qu'il nous ferait payer son arrivée ici...

- Dean est un bon élève, commença Joshua en ouvrant le dossier en face de lui. Appliqué, ordonné et discret. Il a de très bonnes notes. Conclut-il en leur tendant une feuille récapitulative de ses notes.

Mary et John ne purent s'empêcher de sourire de fierté devant la liste de A et de A+ qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Dean avait toujours dénigré l'école mais il s'en était pas moins bien sorti pour cela.

- Et son comportement? Demanda doucement Mary en lui rendant la feuille.

- Il s'entend à merveille avec ses camarades de chambre d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et malheureusemet, ayant le caractère fort qu'on lui connaît, il a réussi à s'attirer quelques ennuis.

- Des ennuis...? Répéta John en haussant un sourcil. Ca ne m'étonne même pas...

- Un groupe d'élèves plus âgés à tendance à malmener les plus jeunes, leur résuma Joshua, et Dean ne s'est évidemment pas laisser impressioner. Depuis, il est devenu le bouc émissaire de son année... Il a eut assez bien de retenue à cause de cela. Pourtant, il ne s'est jamais battu.

- Jamais? Releva Mary.

- Jamais. Il garde son sang-froid et tente toujours de calmer le jeux. Je dois dire qu'il m'a étonné...Dean est un garçon assez peu banal.

- Assez peu banal? Répéta John avec un étrange sourire. Dean est un gosse spécial...Approuva-t-il. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression que ce n'est pas un gosse du tout...C'est stupide, non?

- Non, lui répondit Joshua en s'attirant deux regards étonnés, j'ai personnellement eu plusieurs conversations avec Dean qui m'ont laissés une impression assez dérangeante. On oublie vite qu'il est juste un adolescent. Admit-il. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à lui faire passer des tests de QI plus poussés que les standarts?

- Il n'aurait jamais accepté, lui confia Mary. Déjà quand il était petit, pour lui faire passer le test de base, il ne semblait pas à l'aise.

- Ecoutez, je vais être franc avec vous...Je ne peux pas trahir la confiance de Dean et raconter tout ce qui a été dit entre nous mais une chose est sûre... Il vous aime.

- On le sait! On l'aime aussi! Se sentit obligé de rajouter Mary.

- Bien sur mais il y a néanmoins un problème.

- Un problème? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

- Entre vous. Vous devriez parler à coeur ouvert ou au moins, essayer de comprendre ce qui aurait pu pousser Dean à vous en vouloir.

- Il nous en veut tant que ça? Murmura Mary d'un ton peiné.

- Dean a toujours été distant envers nous, expliqua John. Toujours. On a fait ce qu'on a pu... Je sais qu'il nous en veut pour l'avoir envoyé ici...

- Pas vraiment, non. Les contredit Joshua. Il a beaucoup de mal avec le fait que vous l'ayez séparé de Sam. Et oui, j'ai tenté d'aborder ce sujet avec lui...Ajoua-t-il avant que John n'ait pu l'interrompre.

- Et alors?

- Il aime son frère plus que tout. Il n'y a rien de déplacé ou de malsain là-dedans. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi on en fait tout une histoire. Il dit que c'est honteux que juste à cause de leur situation sociale aisée, ils ne pourraient avoir un lien puissant.

- On a jamais dit ça! S'insurgea John.

- Non mais il a été remarqué que dans certaines situations précaires sociales ou économiques, les liens fraternelles se renforcent. Leur lien est puissant. Autant de la part de Dean, que de Sam.

- Donc... Ce n'est pas grave? Demanda Mary, incertaine.

- Pas du tout. Assura Joshua. Bien...Maintenant voici la seule personne qu'il a appelé durant le mois. Il s'agit d'un certain Robert Singer. Vous le connaissez?

- De nom, seulemement. C'est un ami que Dean a rencontré pendant ses retraites pastorales.

- Je ne peux que vous encourager à le contacter. Peut-être qu'il pourrait vous éclairer sur certaines choses? Voici son numéro de téléphone...


	19. Conversations intimes

Il pleuvait des cordes, une des ses chaussures avait perçé, sa veste ne servait plus à grand chose depuis sa dernière chasse et il sentait poindre une migraine carabinée.

Bobby grogna encore une fois après avoir claqué la porte d'entrée. L'air était frais en ce mois d'octobre et il ne faisait vraiment pas plus chaud à l'interieur qu'à l'extérieur. Avec le peu de temps qu'il passait chez lui pour le moment, il voyait mal pourquoi il chaufferait la maison. Pestant contre la météo, il enleva ses chaussures et jeta sa veste sur le canapé. En effet, depuis quelque temps, il partageait son temps entre sa maison, la route et Lawrence. Il venait de chez Missouri, après tout, n'avait-il pas dit à Dean qu'il garderait un oeil sur sa famille? Alors il logeait chez Missouri quelques jours et remballait ses bagages quand il était sur que la petite famille se portait bien. Et cette bonne femme allait le rendre fou!

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte du réfrigérateur que le téléphone sonnait. Il grogna pour la forme en refermant le frigo et décrocha d'un geste brusque le combiné du téléphone.

- Allô? Rugit-il de sa voix bourrue habituelle.

_- Heu..._Bredouilla une voix à l'autre bout du fil..._Je suis bien chez Bobby Singer? _

- Ca dépend... Marmonna-t-il en réponse... Qui le demande?

_- Hé bien... Je suis John Winchester et..._

- Vous êtes le père de Dean. Lança-t-il en forçant sa voix à être plus accueillante.

_- Oui_, soupira l'autre avec soulagement._ Et vous êtes? _

- Ho! Excusez-moi! S'empressa de dire Bobby avec un ton qui se voulait bonhomme. Je suis Robert Singer Senior. Mon fils, Junior, ne cesse de parler de Dean.

_- Ha... _Souffla la voix de John. _Dean parle assez peu de votre fils_.

- J'ai l'impression que Dean parle peu tout court, non? Laissa-t-il échapper non sans raison.

_- Vous l'avez déjà rencontré? _Lança la voix à présent rude de John.

- J'ai dû aller récuperer Bobby lors d'une excursion. Il avait une méchante grippe. J'ai pu discuter avec Dean. Un bon garçon.

_- Merci. Hum... Sans vouloir être indiscret, vous vivez où? Vous voyez, Dean nous en a fait voir cette année et j'aimerais juste connaître ses amis... Vous comprenez? _

- Je comprend. J'ai appris pour Dean. Bobby m'a raconté. Je vis dans le Dakota du sud...

_- Dakota du... C'est pas tout près..._

- Vous v'nez du Kansas, non? C'est une sacrée trotte mais les petits étaient venus tout près dans un camping et le père Jim a accepté que Bobby participe...Il rejoint les gosses quand c'est possible...Menti Bobby avec facilité.

_- Ho, c'est bien..._

- Désolé mais Bobby n'est pas là pour l'instant. Vous voulez que je lui laisse un message? Proposa Bobby en croisant les doigts.

_- Heum... Non. Merci, non. Au revoir..._

- Au revoir Monsieur Winchester.

Bobby raccrocha le combiné avant de soupirer de soulagement. Dean l'avait prévenu que cela allait peut-être arrivé, même s'il avait personnellement espéré ne jamais avoir le père du gamin à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait pu faire patienter le paternel mais s'il rappelait et que Bobby Junior n'était toujours pas là? Combien de temps l'excuse allait tenir la route?

A deux états de là, John était assis en face de sa femme, et raccrochait le téléphone. La conversation avait été fluide et il n'avait perçu aucune hésitation dans le discour de l'homme. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas laissé de message. Il savait maintenant que son fils ne leur mentait pas. Bobby Singer existait, Jim Murphy le connaissait et il vivait dans le Dakota du Sud, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ni lui, ni Mary ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu...Qu'est-ce que ce gamin pourrait lui apprendre de plus sur son fils? Quel groupe il écoutait? Sa matière préférée? Il doutait que Dean ne se confie réellement à quelqu'un à propos d'eux, de ce qu'il avait poussé à boire ou de choses trop personnelles...

**. . .**

De son côté, Dean s'impatientait devant le bureau de Joshua. La réunion avec ses parents semblait s'être éternisée bien après l'heure prévue...Le temps commençait à se faire long et Dean se demandait ce qui leur prenait tant de temps...Est-ce que Joshua avait décidé de tout leur dire sur leur conversation? Est-ce que ses parents l'avaient noyés sous les questions?

- Dean?

Dean se retourna prestement vers la source de la voix et haussa un sourcil en tombant sur Joshua, un dossier - le sien, évidemment- dans les mains. Que faisait-il là?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Interrogea-t-il en faisant écho à ses pensées.

- Bonjour à toi aussi... Le salua son éducateur avec un sourire.

- Alors?

- Tes parents avaient besoin d'intimité...Lui répondit simplement Joshua en haussant les épaules.

- D'intimité...? Susurra Dean avec un sourire narquois.

Joshua le fixa un moment, le regard insondable, avant qu'un sourire éclatant ne réchauffe son visage.

- C'est ton premier commentaire salace, félicitation! Le congratula l'éducateur. Je me demandais aussi...A ton âge...

- A mon âge? J'ai 14 ans! Se vexa Dean.

- Je disais juste qu'à ton âge les gosses se font une joie de commenter tout et n'importe quoi par le sexe...Lui expliqua Joshua.

- Pfff...A six ans, j'outrais déjà mes instits avec mes reflexions... Pouvez demander à mes parents...Mais... pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'intimité?

- Hé bien, apriori je dirais que c'est personnel...Lança Joshua avec ironie.

- Personnel, vraiment? Siffla Dean. Ca me concerne d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai le droit de savoir, argua-t-il.

Joshua le détailla et Dean soutint son regard. Il ne baisserait pas les yeux...Joshua fini par hocher la tête avant que son sourire ne revienne empiéter sur la moitié de son visage. Parfois, Dean se demandait s'il n'avait pas mal aux joues à force de sourire autant...

- Ils ont appelés ton ami, Bobby Singer. Le renseigna l'éducateur, tout en continuant de l'observer minutieusement.

Dean dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser paraitre sa surprise et son anxiété. Il avait prévenu Bobby que cela risquait d'arriver tout en laissant carte blanche au vieux chasseur pour trouver une excuse plausible. Il esperait que ses parents la gobberaient et en serait même satisfait. Que ferait-il s'ils lui demandaient de le leur présenter?

- C'est bien, se força-t-il à sortir avec en prime un sourire. Ca va faire des étincelles, il a un humour décapant. Ajouta-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas en colère? Lui demanda Joshua.

- En colère? Non... après tout, je savais que cela allait arriver, non?

- Tu ne souhaitais pas que tes parents le connaissent, c'est pas vrai? Lâcha Joshua sans vraiment poser de questions.

- Non, je l'admet. Bobby est mon ami. Opina-t-il.

- Et en quoi cela interdit-il à tes parents de le connaître?

Dean haussa les épaules à défaut d'une meilleur excuse. Que pouvait-il bien dire? Qu'il était jaloux que ses parents connaissent son ami? Qu'il voulait garder son jardin secret...? Joshua n'avalerait jamais ça! Son éducateur s'appretait à lui poser une énième question quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur ses parents. Sauvé par le gong!

- Dean... Souffla Mary en venant l'étreindre.

Il répondit mollement à l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère tout en se demandant ce que Bobby avait bien pu leur dire pour qu'elle soit si câline...Il salua son père d'un hochement de tête et celui-ci lui rendit un bref sourire.

- Ton ami à l'air correct. Lança la voix grave de son père.

- Vous lui avez parlé? Demanda-t-il, en tentant de masquer la surprise dans sa voix.

- Pas directement, avoua John, mais j'ai pu parler avec son père.

- ...Mr Singer? Lança Dean du bout des lèvres.

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait déjà rencontré...

- Oui, approuva machinalement Dean. Un chic type... Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire étincellant.

Après tout, peut-être que la chance était de son côté, aujourd'hui...?

**. . .**

- Ton éducateur nous a dit qu'on t'embêtait? Lança John à son fils, mi-inquiet mi-curieux.

Dean regarda furtivement son père sans cesser de marcher. Ils se promenaient tranquillement tout les trois dans le parc. Quand on prenait le temps de le regarder, c'était un espace splendide. Dean se demanda distraitement combien de jardiniers étaient nécessaire pour pareil résultat...Le silence était pesant entre eux et Dean ne doutait pas que son père pose la question autant par interêt que pour le combler. Parfois, il se désolait de l'état de sa relation avec ses parents; d'autres fois, il se disait que c'était mieux pour eux.

- Dean? Lança sa mère en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Quoi? ho oui...C'est juste des bêtises... Amenuisa-t-il avec un geste de la main.

- Joshua semble dire que c'est plus que ça... le contredis John.

- Il se monte la tête, les rassura Dean, Dave et sa bande se contentent de petites mesquineries sans importance.

- C'est bien que tu gardes ton calme. Le félicita sa mère avec un sourire joyeux.

Dean ignora le commentaire de sa mère tout en tentant de maîtriser la colère qu'il avait fait naître en lui. Comme s'il était réputé pour des crises de colère...Il se défendait, simplement, et tant que Dave ne s'en prenait pas physiquement à lui ou à ses amis, il n'avait aucune intention de le toucher. Etait-ce de sa faute si les gosses de ses précédentes écoles ne savaient pas tenir leurs mains dans leurs poches?

- Comment ça se passe à la maison? Demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence.

- Bien, lança John sobrement. Sam a toujours des notes excellentes. Le garage marche plutot bien.

- Nous avons dû acheter une nouvelle télévision, l'ancienne est tombée en panne... L'informa inutilement sa mère.

- Vous avez fouillé ma chambre? Lança-t-il soudainement en se retournant complétement vers eux.

- Pardon? Coassa Mary, les yeux écarquillés.

- Vous avez bien dû y jeter un oeil, non? Railla-t-il. Pour être sur que je ne planquais pas de came...Rajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de son père.

- Je n'ai jamais cru que tu te droguais, Dean. Lâcha John d'un ton grave. Je sais que... J'ai dit des choses qui ont dépassés mes pensées...

- Je sais, le coupa Dean. Je me suis aussi laissé emporter, avoua-t-il à son tour. Mais sérieusement, est-ce que vous avez fouillé ma chambre?

- Non. Lui répondit simplement son père en le regardant dans les yeux.

Dean jaugea rapidement son père du regard avant de secouer la tête. Il le connaissait par coeur. Chaque mimique, chaque ride, chaque expression. Il connaissait mieux John que John ne se connaissait lui-même. Il savait ses limites, son amour pour Mary, pour ses enfants et il savait même jusqu'ou il était prêt à aller par vengeance. Ho oui, il le connaissait par coeur.

- Tu mens, lui lança-t-il avec désinvolture, mais ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez vu de l'autre côté du parc? Ils commencent des travaux. Je ne sais pas encore pour quoi mais ça fait pas mal de boucan...Raconta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Dean! Le héla une voix plus ou moins aigue.

- Hey Charlie! Lança-t-il n retour en voyant le garçon courir vers lui.

Il pouvait sentir les regards interessés de ses parents sur sa nuque alors qu'il saluait le jeune garçon. Charlie portait des vêtements larges qui le rendait encore plus chétif qu'il ne l'était et ses cheveux roux étaient encore plus en broussaille que d'habitude. Quand il arriva en face de Dean, celui-ci pu aussi admirer son oeil au beurre noire.

- Ils t'ont pas loupé... Soupira-t-il en examinant de plus près le gamin.

- Ouais, lui répondit vaillamment le gosse, mais j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit!

- C'est-à-dire? Lui demanda-t-il en imaginant déjà la grimace de son père aux paroles de Charlie.

- Je ne me suis pas laissé faire!

- Je ne t'avais pas dit aussi de battre en retraite si nécessaire? Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est juste un coquard! Souffla l'autre. C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat!

- Tu vas te faire chopper...

- Mais non... Le rassura Charlie... si personne ne l'a vu, c'est que ce n'est pas arrivé!

- Ok...se résigna Dean... S'il te cherche encore, n'hésite pas, ok?

- Ouais... Et merci, Dean. Je n'avais aucune envie d'entrer dans leur bande... Braddy, lui, il les a suivi...

- Je te l'avais dit. Braddy est un crétin.

- Ouais, c'est vrai! S'esclaffa le gosse en regardant ses parents. M'sieur, m'dame! Les salua-t-il en repartant vers les bâtiments.

Quand il se retourna vers ses parents, il pu voir dans le regard de son père qu'il avait des problèmes. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment comment son père avait pu être soldat...Il détestait les armes et désapprouvait toute violence. Des bagarres entre garçons étaient normales, non?

- Quoi? Soupira-t-il en leur lançant un regard agaçé.

- J'ai bien entendu? Siffla son père. Tu a conseillé à ce gosse de se battre? Tu réserves les bons conseils pour Sammy?

- De un, lui répondit Dean sur le même ton, ce gosse a le même âge que moi et de deux, la situation est différente.

- Ha oui? Et en quoi? Cracha son père en montant le ton.

- Sammy n'avait pas à se battre avec les pleurnichards de sa classe pour des bêtises, Charlie doit montrer qu'il n'est pas faible. Si les autres voient en lui une proie facile à effrayer ou à dominer, ils n'hésiteront pas. Il doit faire attention à sa réputation...

- Sa réputation? S'étrangla John, aussi étonné qu'en colère.

Dean serra les points en voyant la déception briller dans le regard de son père. Il ne comprenait pas! En fait, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il avait tout fait pour ça...Mais la réputation était importante! Une bonne réputation pouvait vous sauver la vie! Une bonne réputation pouvait vous amener plus d'alliés, pousser les autres à être plus indlugents... Si tout le monde vous pensait faible, personne ne voudrait s'allier à vous et seul, on ne fait pas le poids.

C'était ce qu'il avait appris dans la résistance. On est plus fort à deux que tout seul. Même si l'autre n'est pas votre frère.

- Oui! Cracha-t-il avec rage. Sa réputation! Tu n'es pas d'accord, maman?

Mary leva de grands yeux vers lui. Des yeux hantés, pleins de doutes et de remords. Oui, elle était d'accord avec son fils. Oui, elle avait appris cette leçon de son père, qui était mort de ne pas avoir voulu d'alliés. Oui, elle savait que son fils avait raison. Et oui, à l'instant, alors que Dean se tenait debout face à son père, les poings serrés, la mine sombre et le regard noir, il lui rappelait d'une manière douloureuse son propre père...Mais...

- Non, Dean; S'entendit-elle dire. Ecoutes ton père.

Le regard de Dean s'assombrit davantage et elle eu la désagréable impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Plus tard, elle comprendrait qu'elle avait simplement déçu son fils à ce moment-là. Qu'il avait compris que sa mère, celle que le petit garçon et l'homme qu'il avait été idéalisait, était en fait une femme oublieuse et lâche.

- N'essaies pas de prendre ta mère à parti, Dean! Cingla son père d'un ton tranchant.

- Très bien, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse. Je pense que je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir avant de dire des choses que vous regreterriez autant que moi. Lança-t-il en leur tournant le dos.

- Et ne nous tournes pas le dos. Arrêtes de fuir! Lui cria alors son père.

Dean fit volte-face en une demi-seconde, le corps tremblant de rage. Commet osait-il lui dire ça? Comment osait-il? A lui? Il pouvait sentir la colère irradier à l'interieur de lui et l'envie d'en mettre une à son père lui démangeait le poing - malgré la différence de vingts centimètres qui les séparaient encore.

- Ne me traîtes plus jamais de lâche. Articula-t-il d'une voix chargée de rage. Je suis beaucoup de chose, mais pas lâche.

Son père resta interloqué devant sa vive réaction et ne le retint pas quand il tourna de nouveau les talons. Jamais Dean ne s'était senti aussi trahi et en colère. John, le chasseur, n'avait jamais fait dans la dentelle et des remarques cinglantes, il en avait reçu son lot de sa part...Mais là, il se sentait trahi et en colère et déçu...Et mal.

Il avait besoin de Castiel.

**. . .**

Dean ne pu se retenir de claquer la porte en entrant dans son dortoir. Il avait eu beau appeler Castiel durant tout le trajet, doucement ou plus vivement, l'ange n'avait pas répondu. Dean savait bien que Cass ne pouvait pas répondre à chaque fois mais cela le frustrait pour une étrange raison. Sans se précoccuper de savoir s'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers son lit. D'un geste vif, il attrapa son oreiller et le jeta au travers de la pièce; il donna un coup de pied violent dans son lit et la douleur qui était apparue dans son pied ne le dissuada pas de continuer... Il shoota dans son lit plusieurs fois avant de renverser sa table de nuit d'un geste ample de la main. Autrefois, avec cette colère lui rongeant les tripes, il se serait fait un bar digne de ce nom, aurait picolé la première partie de la soirée, participé à une bonne baston dans le dis bar et fini la soirée dans les bras d'une fille quelconque et anonyme.

Aujourd'hui, dans le corps d'un adolescent de 14 ans - presque 15 -, il pouvait simplement se défouler sur son lit. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune envie de sauter sur la première fille venue...Il n'aurait, par contre, pas dit non à un petit verre de remontant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan? Claironna une voix grêle.

Dean se retourna immédiatement vers Sven qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, alerté par le bruit. Le regard du garçon passa avec étonnement sur le capharnaüm avant de revenir sur lui.

- Une rencontre avec mes parents qui s'est mal terminée... Expliqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

- Tu veux en parler? Lui demanda-t-il presque soucieusement.

- Non, ça va aller...Soupira-t-il.

- C'est comme tu veux... Lui répondit séchement son ami.

Dean fronça les yeux devant la réponse abrupt du jeune homme avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci le regardait toujours du coin de l'oeil. Sven s'inquietait réellement pour lui et le jeune garçon devait estimer qu'il pouvait se confier à lui. Lui l'avait bien fait...

- Ils ne comprennent rien. Lança-t-il soudainement avec amertume.

Sven le regarda un moment, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, avant de se rapprocher de lui.

- C'est souvent le cas... Affirma Sven avec un sombre sourire.

- C'est juste...Mon père ne veut pas comprendre que je suis... Different. Juste different. Tu comprends? Lança Dean tout en veillant aux mots qu'il utilisait. Sa situation ne pouvait se résumer à une simple incompréhension entre un ado et ses parents.

- Ca aussi, c'est souvent le cas. Répéta Sven, tristement.

- Il voit toutes mes actions de son point de vue et n'essaie même pas de les envisager du mien. Il ne les replace pas dans leur contexte et je sais que je ne lui en aie pas donné l'occasion mais...

- Il ne te donne pas le bénéfice du doute. Termina Sven. Il y a deux ans, j'ai décidé de parler à mes parents une fois pour toute. Cela faisait longtemps que je repoussais cette conversation mais il le fallait, tu vois? Ils se sont arrêtés à mes premiers mots: j'étais gay. Mon père a hurlé: il ne voulait pas d'une tantouse comme fils et ma mère s'est mise à pleurer en baragouinant des trucs à propos de petits-enfants et de mauvaises éducations.

- Et ils t'ont envoyés ici? Dans une école de garçons?

- Un des surveillants devait un service à mon père donc ils se sont arrangés pour que je rentre. Il pensait que ça allait m'endurcir et me froger le caractère. Que ça allait faire passer mes idées bizarres et revenir dans le droit chemin. Quelle bande d'idiots...Soupira Sven.

- Ils ne viennent jamais te voir? Demanda doucement Dean.

- Ils viennent à chaque réunion parents/éducateur mais ne restent pas pour me voir. Ma mère vient de temps en temps me rendre visite, sans mon père. Elle dit que mon père ne pourra pas l'accepter. Je suis son seul fils alors...

- Alors il devrait privilégier ton bonheur... Asséna durement Dean. Dis, je peux te poser une question? intime? Fini par demander Dean.

- Vas-y...

- Comment...Comment tu l'as su? Que tu étais gay?

- C'était presque une évidence, commença Sven. Je n'étais pas attiré par ce qui se trouvait sous les jupes des filles, je ne mattais pas toutes les paires de seins qui passaient sous mon nez, comme les copains. Je ne fantasmais pas sur Kim Basinger ou Demi Moore...J'étais bien trop occupé à regarder les fesses de mes amis moulés dans leur jeans...Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. C'était évident pour moi: je n'aimais pas les filles. Désolé si ça ne t'aide pas... Soupira-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

- Quoi? Mais... pourquoi tu dis ça? Je... non... je...Bafouilla Dean en rougissant légèrement.

- Calme Dean...L'apaisa Sven... C'est pas grave.

- J'suis pas homo. Lui répondit sérieusement Dean. C'est juste... lui. Acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

- Tu devrais en parler avec Joshua. Il saura sans doute t'aider...Lui conseilla le blond.

- Merci, Sven. Soupira Dean, partagé.


	20. Perte de contrôle

Les jours filèrent à vive allure. Dean reportait sans cesse la fameuse discussion avec Joshua...Autant pour certaines évidentes que pour d'autres plus complexes. Que pourrait-il lui dire? Que non, avant d'arriver ici, il n'avait aucun penchant pour les garçons mais que non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un des élèves? Le secret qui allait entourer ce fameux garçon allait le déservir, il en était certain.

Ce n'était pas ça qui les avait empêchés de se voir. Castiel était revenu. Aussi gêné qu'on pouvait l'être dans pareille situation. Comme d'habitude, Dean avait fait comme si... Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé alors qu'un changement énorme s'opérait dans leur relation. C'était de petits gestes anodins: une main qui s'attarde sur une épaule, des doigts qui effleurent une joue, des regards pleins de conivence, des lèvres aussi...Tellement tentantes...Mais aucun des deux ne franchirent de nouveau le pas. Par peur sans doute...

Les jours s'écoulèrent donc rapidement, puis ce furent les semaines qui s'envolèrent tout aussi vite. Et la routine s'était installée...Charlie s'était isolé de son groupe d'ami pour se rapprocher de lui. Il passait la plupart de ses temps libres dans la chambre des trois garçons. Dave ne l'avait plus cherché, trouvant sans doute qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Ce n'était pas le cas de Dean qui devait plus que jamais mordre sur sa chique pour ne pas engager les hostilités. Il perdit tout son self-contrôle le soir d'Halloween...

- Allez viens, ça sera marrant! Insista Charlie en lui faisant des yeux de chiens battu. S'il te plaît!

- Franchement, ça ne me dis rien... J'aime pas Halloween et j'aime pas les films d'horreur...Lui répondit-il embêté.

- Ne te fait pas prier, Winchester! Le héla Tony depuis la salle de bain. Tu vas ramener ton cul à cette soirée films d'horreur!

- Allez Dean... Pour une fois qu'on peut vraiment regarder la télévision... Surrencherit Sven.

- Ho ouais, ajouta Bradley tout sourire, et je suis sur qu'il y aura plein de jolies nanas à l'écran...

- Rassures-moi Brad...Tu sais que ce sont des actrices? Le raillat-il.

- Vas te faire foutre...

Dean soupira en s'installant sur un des sièges dans la salle spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. Soirée spéciale horreur pour halloween, avec films d'épouvante, pop-corn et une salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Si l'obscurité ne le dérangeait pas du tout, ce n'était pas le cas des films que les autres avaient choisis. Peut-être se ramolissait-il mais voir des gens se faire empaler, éventrer, égorger ou autres joyeusetés ne lui disait rien.

Caleb était mort égorgé. Bobby était mort empalé par un démon. Sam... Sam...Sam était mort aussi et il n'avait aucune envie de voir ces images se transposer à celles qu'il verrait à l'écran. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les autres rires alors qu'un personnage rendait son dernier souffle. Lui, il verrait Bobby, Caleb, Jim, Rufus ou un autre...Il y en avait tellement. Tellement qu'il avait vu mourir les uns après les autres. D'ailleurs, à la fin, il ne restait plus que lui. Lui et une poignée de personnes, femmes et enfants compris, prête à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Non, il n'avait pas envie de ça. Même si c'était des films bidons, bourrés outrageusement d'éffusions d'hemoglobine. Même si le héros principal allait faire non-sens sur non-sens. Il n'avait pas envie de les entendre se moquer de la mort d'un des personnages ou juger la réaction d'un autre exagérée. Aucune réaction n'était exagérée face à la mort d'un être cher. Il savait que parmi les films se trouvait _L'exorciste_, et franchement, d'un point de vue objectif, c'était une merveille. Mais il ne voulait pas repenser à tout les enfants posséder qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Encore moins les entendre rire et plaisanter sur un sujet aussi sérieux.

Ce n'était pas amusant.

Alors Dean s'enfonça dans son siège en se forçant à ne pas prêter attention au film. Mais il était bruyant, la salle était obscur et Bradley, à côté de lui, ne manquait pas de commenter chaque scène. Ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute...Tout le monde aimait bien les films d'horreur et le frisson qu'ils apportaient. Sauf si ce frisson était une réalité pour vous...

Dean ne tint pas longtemps et à la fin du premier film, il se leva avec la ferme intention de sortir de la pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, ou pour l'autre, Dave le remarqua et ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer:

- On se tire Winchester? C'est trop pour ta pauvre petite nature, mircobe? On se fait dessus? Ricanna-t-il, en entraînant avec lui la moitié de la salle.

Dean essaya réellement de se contenir. Vraiment. Mais ses nerfs étaient à vif et il pouvait voir avec une netteté écoeurante le visage de Bobby et de Rufus lors de leur dernier soupir. Il se souvenait du regard de Sam... Et de tout ce sang...Alors, non, quand Dave Montgomery le railla avec condescendance, il ne su pas garder son calme. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été réputé pour son self-control...

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu anticiper son geste, il était devant Dave et lui avait décroché un magnifique crochet du droit. Malgré sa taille et son poids, le garçon s'étala au sol sous la puissance du coup et Dean le toisa d'un regard polaire.

- Tu te crois drôle? Lui cracha-t-il avec rage. Tu trouves ça amusant? De voir des gens mourir et se faire taillader en morceaux? T'as raison, c'est à hurler de rire! Tu sais combien de personnes disparaissent sans laisser de traces chaque année? Tu sais combien d'entre elles sont mortes assassinées sauvagement comme des bêtes? Combien se sont fait violées? Battre? Déchiquetées? Mais oui, t'as raison, c'est marrant...Tu me fais pitié... Lacha-t-il avec hargne, les poings toujous serrés le long de son corps.

- Dean! L'appela quelqu'un alors qu'une main agrippait son épaule.

**. . .**

- Bon Dieu Dean! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris? Hurla Joshua en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau.

- Rien, marmonna celui-ci.

- Rien? Rien? Tu t'es jeté sur lui! La moitié des élèves l'a dit!

- Je lui aie donné un coup de poing. Un seul coup de poing! Grogna Dean.

- Je me fous du nombre de coup que tu lui as donné! Tu lui as brisé la mâchoire! Brisé la mâchoire Dean! Le sermonna fortement Joshua.

- Un seul coup! Répéta Dean. J'ai pas fait exprès de lui briser sa putain de mâchoire!

- Attention à ce que tu dis, Dean, tu as suffisament de problème comme ça... L'avertit Joshua en le foudroyant du regard.

Dean le défia du regard, le corps tendu et les poings serrés. Il n'avait pas voulu envoyer Dave à l'hopital mais il devait avouer qu'il s'en trouvait plutôt satisfait. Tout comme il devait avouer avoir perdu les pédales et s'être laissé aller. Il avait perdu le contrôle et cette fois encore, ça allait lui revenir en pleine gueule...Ca faisait vraiment chier...

- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il avec sincérité, je ne voulais pas l'envoyer à l'hosto...Mais je mentirais si je disais le regretter. Il a dépassé les bornes et ses petites remarques à deux balles commençaient réellement à me taper sur les nerfs...

- Alors, toi, tu lui brises la mâchoire? S'étonna Joshua d'un ton sec.

- Non. Je te l'ai dis, je ne voulais pas ça. Répéta aussi sèchement Dean.

- Attention à ton ton, Dean. Le menaça Joshua avant de reprendre. D'accord, il exagérait...Mais pourquoi maintenant? Les autres disent que sa remarque était vraiment minime par rapport à certaines qu'il t'a dit.

- C'est vrai. Sa remarque était juste stupide. Reconnu Dean en déviant son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Alors quoi? Tes amis, Tony et les autres, disent que tu n'avais pas envie d'aller à cette soirée et que tu étais juste énervé que Dave s'amuse de ces films d'horreur.

Dean soupira tout en pestant contre ses amis qui n'avaient pas pu tenir leur langue. Comment était-il sensé expliquer ça? "_Désolé m'sieur mais je supporte plus les films glauques depuis l'Apocalypse" _? Dean se sentit soudain très fatigué et il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises du bureau de Joshua, qui l'observait toujours avec intérêt. Il passa une main las dans ses cheveux légèrement trop longs tout en réfléchissant à ces prochaines paroles.

- Je suis désolé, ok? J'ai merdé, je le sais...Dave m'a énervé à se marrer devant...devant...

- Des films d'horreur? Acheva Joshua avec une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas que du cinéma, tu sais? Des gens meurent vraiment de manière horrible...Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- C'est vrai, approuva Joshua. Mais cela ne devrait pas t'atteindre autant. Des gens meurent tout les jours et...

- Non, l'interrompit Dean. Il rigolait en regardant un mec se noyer dans son propre sang! S'énerva-t-il. Il s'est moqué d'un mec qui pleurait son ami!

- C'est un film, Dean. Lui rappela Joshua, les sourcils fronçés.

- Mais c'est réel. Vous savez combien de meurtres sauvages ont lieu chaque jour aux états-unis? Sans parler des autres pays?

- Dean...Reprit Joshua...C'est juste un film, et même si des gens meurent atrocement, on a le droit de regarder un divertissement. Ce n'est pas dénigrer ce que vive ces gens.

- Non, c'est juste s'en moquer. Siffla Dean avec acidité.

- Dean...

- Quand j'avais treize ans, un homme a tenté de kidnapper mon frère. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire? Lança-t-il en trouvant une nouvelle direction à la conversation.

- Dean...Souffla Joshua et cette fois-ci, son ton était plus doux.

- Je suis désolé pour Dave. Reprit Dean. Je suppose que mes parents vont être au courant?

- Tu as besoin de demander?

**. . .**

L'aiguille trottinait doucement dans l'horloge face à lui. Trop doucement à son gout. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que ses parents étaient rentrés dans le bureau de Joshua pour que celui-ci leur explique l'incident. Fallait-il autant de temps pour expliquer un seul malheureux coup de poing? Sa patience s'amenuisait dangeureusement et ses doigts s'étaient mis à tapotter frénétiquement l'accoudoir de son siège. Dean n'avait pas vu ses parents arriver et n'avait aucune idée de leur état d'esprit. Bien...Son père devait être foutrement en colère. Et déçu. ou peut-être se disait-il que, finalement, il avait raison. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à imaginer la réaction de sa mère...Sans doute qu'elle devait avoir l'air aussi déçu et en colère que son père, mais que profondément en elle-même, elle n'était pas vraiment choquée de ces quelques coups échangés.

Il avait donné un seul coup de poing, nom de Dieu! C'était pas sa faute si Dave n'était pas assez intelligent pour esquiver le coup ou si, par malchance, sa mâchoire s'était brisée. Le gars avait les os fragiles, c'était sa faute?

Ses parents n'avaient pas eu le choix, ils avaient du emmener Sam. Son frère se trouvait pour le moment à la bibliothèque avec une secrétaire. Joshua avait proposé cela pour éviter que le garçon n'entende leur conversation. Dean souhaitait réellement qu'il revienne avant qu'ils n'aient tous fini. Il voulait expliquer à son frère la situation avant que son père ne lui dise des conneries. Leur mère était bien incapable de diminuer Dean devant son frère, mais c'était une spécialité de John. Dean devait reconnaitre que cela l'avait toujours été. _"Si ton frère n'était pas une fillette", "Si ton grand-frère n'était pas une diva", " Si Sam n'était pas aussi égoïste", "Si Sam passait autant de temps à apprendre à tirer que le nez plongé dans les bouquins..."_. Cela allait juste être son tour. Il pouvait déjà entendre son père sermonner Sam en disant que son grand-frère n'était qu'un voleur de voiture, bagarreur et arrogant.

- Dean! Le héla Sam en tombant dans ses bras.

- Hey, champion, le salua-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux, comment ça va?

- Mieux que toi, je pense...Laissa échapper son petit frère.

Dean soupira en repoussant doucement son frère, celui-ci le regardait avec circonspection. Dean reconnu le doute dans ce regard et cela le blessa plus qu'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre. La quasi-adoration de son petit frère était quelque chose d'important, qu'il voulait garder le plus longtemps possible. Il savait que le discours de son père et ses propres agissements allaient doucement éroder cette confiance enfantine mais cela faisait toujours mal quand cela arrivait...

- Qu'est-ce que papa t'as dit? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Pas grand chose, reconnu le plus jeune. Juste que tu avais encore merdé...Ho bon, il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire! Soupira Sam devant le haussement de sourcils de son aîné.

- J'ai pas merdé. Le contredit simplement Dean.

- Tu t'es battu, non?

- Non. J'ai donné un seul coup de poing. Réfuta Dean, buté.

- Tu t'es battu alors. Conclu Sam. Pourquoi moi j'peux pas?

- Parce que je suis l'aîné. Répliqua rapidement Dean. Et parce que Dave l'avait mérité. Les petits cons de ta classe sont juste stupides.

- Et pas Dave?

- Dave est égocentrique, brute et violent. Stupide aussi évidement. Rajuta Dean avec un sourire.

- Alors... Je pourrai me battre contre des gens brutes et violents? Lança Sam, toujours aussi logique.

- Sam... Soupira Dean en regardant plus attentivement son frère. Tu ne dois jamais te laisser faire par quelqu'un, tu ne dois jamais accepter des coups ou des insultes sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas te battre mais tu ne dois pas non plus chercher la bagarre, d'accord? Je n'aurais pas du frapper Dave parce qu'il est juste un adolescent bête et méchant mais je me suis laissé emporter. Si tu arrives à te maîtriser face à ce genre de cons, tu seras toujours plus fort qu'eux. Tu comprends?

- Donc, on est plus fort si on sait réagir calmement que si on se bat?

- Exactement, champion. Confirma Dean avec un sourire. Et toi, tu es très fort, je le sais. Rajouta-t-il.

- Pas autant que toi. Souligna Sam en secouant la tête.

- Bien sur que si...

- Non, je pourrais pas faire comme toi, murmura alors Sam. Je pourrais pas faire ce qu'il faut faire sans que personne ne le sache.

Dean regarda son frère, étonné qu'il se souvienne encore de cette conversation. Sans doute que son discours avait marqué Sam plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais un jour viendrait où il réclamerait des réponses. Sam ne se contenterait pas toujours de ces paroles sybillines...

- Dean? Sam?

Joshua se trouvait sur le seuil de son bureau et si Dean se penchait un peu en arrière, il pouvait voir ses parents se parler à voix basse dans le bureau.

- Sam tu veux bien attendre encore un peu à l'extérieur? Dean...L'invita alors Joshua en ouvrant la porte plus largement pour le laisser passer.

Dean soupira de lassitude en pensant à la conversation qui l'attendait et jeta un dernier regard à son frère tout en mimant une pendaison avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Sam rigola doucement en l'encourageant d'un geste de la main. Il pu presque sentir l'ambiance s'alourdir une fois que Joshua eut fermé la porte. Son père se tenait raide sur sa chaise et Dean fit tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder. Ni lui, ni sa mère.

- Bon, commença Joshua en se réinstallant à son bureau, comme tu l'imagines Dean, il va y avoir sanction.

Le plus jeune se tendit sous les regards lourds de ses parents. Bien sur, il allait avoir une sanction. C'était tellement évident qu'en douter serait risible mais Dean redoutait malgré ce que Joshua allait lui dire...

- C'est-à-dire? Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Le directeur, le sous-directeur et moi-même en avons déjà parler. Mr Grams et Mr Looper sont sans concession quand il s'agit de violence, expliqua savamment Joshua.

- Ha bon? S'étonna-t-il faussement, en cachant son appréhension.

- Oui, reprit Joshua en ignorant son ton ironique, et ils sont bien décidés à prendre cette histoire au sérieux. Même si les bagarres ne sont pas rares, qu'un de nos étudiants finisse à l'hopital l'est.

- Ho s'il-vous plaît! S'agaça Dean. Un seul coup de poing! Je ne l'ai pas tabassé non plus! Pas comme certain! Ajouta-t-il avec colère.

- On discutera de cette remarque plus tard, le coupa rudement Joshua en fronçant les sourcils. Et non, c'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas tabassé mais ça ne change rien au résultat...

- Le pauvre est à l'hopital... Le plaignit Dean avec ironie.

- Dean! Aboya John en le foudroyant du regard. Arrête avec ce ton arrogant tout de suite! Ce n'est pas drôle!

Dean pinça ses lèvres pour éviter de répondre à son père. Jamais il n'aurait cru braver ainsi John Winchester, autrefois. Combien de fois n'avait-il fermer sa gueule devant son père? Combien de fois avait-il eut envie de défendre Sam?

- C'est quoi la punition? Voulu savoir Dean.

- Le directeur optait pour supprimer tes vacances de Noël. Il voulait que tu les passes ici... Résuma Joshua.

- Quoi? NON! S'exclama vivement Dean de bondissant de son siège.

- Dean... Tenta de le calmer Joshua.

- Quoi _Dean_? Ca fait deux putains de mois que je me prends des retenues à tour de bras parce que des petits cons stupides m'ont pris en grippe. Et les professeurs, encore plus cons, eux, ne voient rien! Je meriterais une médaille, rajouta-t-il, pour ne pas en être venu aux mains avant!

- Dean... Tenta encore une fois Joshua alors que John s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

- Non! Je ne vais pas passer les fêtes ici parce que des petits mer...

- Et on peut savoir d'où vient ce soudain engouement pour Noël? Le coupa son père d'un ton rêche.

- J'ai toujours aimé Noël, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne bondis pas partout comme Sam, que je ne suis pas content. Et il ne s'agit pas fondamentalement des fêtes, juste de passer du temps à la maison.

- Dean, répéta encore une fois Joshua, si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais su que je m'étais insurgé contre la décision du Directeur. J'ai parlé en ta faveur et expliqué la situation en des mots un peu moins crus...Expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ha... Souffla Dean, toujours méfiant... et?

- Et j'ai obtenu gain de cause. Tu passes tes fêtes chez toi mais tu as deux mois de retenues.

- Ho...Ben...Merci, c'est sympa. Souffla Dean en se laissant retomber dans son siège.

- Bien, lança Joshua avec un sourire, ceci est réglé. Maintenant Dean, même si ça ne me regarde pas...Tu te doutes bien qu'ils ne vont pas en rester là? Dave et sa bande?

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Lui répondit simplement Dean en haussant les épaules.

- Ils sont nombreux et plus âgés que toi, lui fit remarquer l'éducateur.

- Ils sont stupides et beaucoup moins rapides que moi, rétorqua-t-il.

- D'accord, soupira Joshua. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire alors je vais aller discuter un peu avec Sam. Ajouta-t-il tout en sortant du bureau.

Quand la porte se referma sur Joshua, Dean pouvait jurer que le silence s'était encore alourdi. Ses parents ne parlèrent pas tout de suite et il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi leur dire. Quoi qu'il dise, cela allait lui retomber dessus. Il aurait toujours le mauvais rôle et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger...Il pouvait entendre les mouches voler.

- Franchement Dean, commença sa mère, on peut savoir pourquoi tu as frappé ce garçon?

- Parce que cela faisait deux mois qu'il m'emmerdait, qu'il avait retourné la moitié de l'école contre moi et que je me payais des retenues presque quotidiennes à cause de lui. D'autres questions?

- Ne soit pas impertinent, Dean. Gronda la voix grave de son père. Tu as brisé la machoire d'un camarade. Lui répéta son père comme si on ne le lui avait pas assez dit aujourd'hui.

- Oui, merci, je suis au courant. Railla-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais j'en suis pas désolé. ajouta-t-il devant la mine sombre de son père.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Dean. Le sermonna sa mère. Joshua nous a dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment sur de la raison de ton emportement.

- Il m'a énervé, lâcha Dean en articulant chaque syllabe exagérément. Point à la ligne. Pourquoi voulez-vous chercher plus loin?

- Parce que Joshua semble dire que cela a avoir avec la tentative d'enlevement de Sam. Claqua la voix sèche de son père. Mais moi, je ne pense pas. Ajouta-t-il en regardant fixement son fils.

- Et tu as raison. J'ai dit ça juste pour lui donner une excuse. Leur avoua Dean, il ne tenait pas non plus à passer pour un dérangé...

- Alors quoi? Demanda sa mère.

- Alors quoi! Répéta-t-il avec irritation. J'ai 14 ans et je me suis bagarré avec un autre adolescent, la bonne affaire! Bordel, papa, me dit pas que tu t'es jamais battu avec des gars quand t'avais mon âge?

- Ho si, acquièsça son père, et après on rentrait chacun chez soi avec nos collections de cocards! Aucun de nous ne finissait à l'hopital!

Dean prit sur lui pour ne pas soupirer/lever les yeux au ciel/ hurler de rage. La mécompréhension le bouffait de l'interieur, il avait envie de leur jeter la vérité à la figure et de leur balancer leurs erreurs en pleine face - pour rester poli. Toute son enfance - actuelle ou passée - il avait été incompris. En réalité, John le chasseur n'avait pas besoin de s'emcombrer de l'état émotionnel de ses fils, il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais fait grand cas. Mais être adulte, confronté à des adolescents stupides et sans cervelles, jugé par des parents ignorants, hypocrite pour l'un et coinçé pour l'autre, c'était au-dessus de ce qu'il pouvait apparement supporté. Il se laissa finalement retomber sur le siège qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté...Et en fin de compte, était-ce réellement important ce que ses parents pensaient de lui?

Ce que Sam pensait était important. Mais il pouvait toujours parler avec Sam et son frère semblait bien plus ouvert que John ou Mary. Son frère avait confiance en lui, avant tout.

Revenir à Lawrence était important. Plus pour des raisons pratiques que sentimentales. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici l'année prochaine. Ceci _devait_ être transitoire. Il devait revoir Bobby et continuer la chasse. Il devait continuer à préparer l'Apocalypse. Peut-être retrouver le couteau de Ruby? Préparer les chasseurs à cette éventualité. Surtout, si le cas échéant se présentait, ne_ pas _tuer Lilith! Dans l'absolu, il pourrait aisément foutre le camp d'ici...Mais il doutait que ses parents, même avec une piètre opinion de lui, ne le laisse vagabonder à sa guise. Oui, dans le cas absolu, il devrait fuguer de chez ses parents. Compter sur Castiel pour veiller sur sa famille. Se contenter de coups de téléphone et d'entrevues sporadiques avec Sam. C'était sans doute mieux pour lui.

Beaucoup de choses importaient, bien au-delà de l'opinion de ses parents. Et même si cela le blessait, si ses parents lui tournaient définitivement le dos, s'ils estimaient qu'il n'en vaille plus la peine, à force d'incompréhensions et de gestes mal interpretés...hé bien, il se remettrait. Il l'avait toujours fait, non?

Sauf qu'aujoud'hui, il n'était plus seul. A cette pensée, Dean s'autorisa un sourire. Non, il n'était plus seul. Parce qu'il y avait Castiel. Et Castiel était important aussi. Beaucoup.

- Et ça te fait rire? Gronda la voix furieuse de son père.

- Désolé, laissa-t-il échapper. Je pensais à autre chose. Bon, je suis puni, j'ai compris la leçon alors...On pourrait passer à autre chose?

- Dean... Soupira sa mère devant sa désinvolture.

- Je sais, opina-t-il, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du le frapper, c'était pas bien. C'est bon?

John regarda son fils partagé entre deux sentiments très fort. L'agacement et la peine. L'agacement, parce que Dean ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux et tournait toujours tout en dérision. Son fils ne semblait pas comprendre que chaque acte avait une conséquence...Ou alors il s'en foutait royalement. Quel était le pire? La peine, parce qu'ils semblaient tout deux voués à ne jamais se comprendre. Il reconnaissait parfaitement ce ton...Il utilisait le même quand il avait renoncé de faire comprendre quelque chose à son père. Quand il voulait simplement retourner à ses occupations, sans déclencher une dispute mémorable. Il avait utilisé le même quand, après des dizaines et des dizaines de discussions, il avait répondu à son père qu'il avait raison: L'armée, c'était idiot et les soldats étaient tous des gros bras sans cervelles mais qu'il voulait toujours en être un. Peu après, il avait claqué la porte. Son père ne l'avait pas jeté dehors au sens propre du terme, il lui avait juste soufflé cette solution.

Il ne voulait pas que Dean claque la porte. Il ne voulait regarder le dos de son fils, trop fier pour le retenir. Il ne voulait pas être à la place de son père.

John était toujours entrain de penser à cela dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour. Comment inverser la situation? Comment faire comprendre à Dean qu'il n'était pas contre lui? Qu'il voulait juste le comprendre? Malheureusement, il semblait ne jamais savoir décoder les paroles de Dean...Parce qu'elles étaient toujours à double-sens, il le savait mais... Cela serait certainement mieux, s'il parvenait à comprendre ce double-sens. Mais Dean lui échappait, quoiqu'il tente pour le rattraper.

- Parfois, je ne le comprend pas. Souffla Mary à côté de lui, assez bas pour que Sam ne puisse pas l'entendre du siège arrière.

- Parfois seulement? Ironisa-t-il sombrement.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il nous échappe, John. Lui confia sa femme, la voix tremblante.

- C'est notre fils, martela-t-il un peu plus fort, on pourra toujours le rattraper.

- Ton père t'a-t-il rattrapé? Lança-t-elle pour seul réponse.

Johna pinça les lèvres alors que tout son visage se ferma. Lui et son père ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis près de 25 ans. Il avait bien tenté de renouer, lors de leur mariage, mais son père avait toujours été un être obstiné qui campait sur ses positions...Il n'était pas comme lui. Si un jour Dean revenait vers lui, quoi qu'il ait fait, il l'accueillerait. Et Dean n'était pas comme lui, ni comme son père d'ailleurs...

- Il me fait penser au tien...Murmura-t-il doucement.

Mary se raidit instantanément, comme à chaque fois que le sujet de son père était abordé de manière trop abrupt, avant de lui lançer un regard d'avertissement.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Siffla-t-elle. Il ne l'a pas connu.

- Peut-être, lui concéda-t-il, mais parfois...Il a ses attitudes.

- Non. Trancha Mary d'un ton catégorique et John su que le sujet était clos.


	21. Retour à la maison

Dean avait accepté ses retenues sans faire de difficultés et ni lui, ni Joshua n'avaient reparlé de sa discussion avec ses parents. Dave était revenu de l'hopital avec une mâchoire virant sur le bleu et un regard brillant de rage. Sur insistance de Joshua et de l'ensemble du personnel enseignant, il lui avait présenté ses excuses en bonne et due forme. Dave s'était contenté de le regarder, lui promettant silencieusement vengeance pendant qu'il s'excusait, de la moquerie au fond des yeux.

Ses parents étaient revenus depuis et il s'en était tenu à ses bonnes résolutions. S'ils ne voulaient pas lui donner le bénéfice du doute, il ne le ferait pas non plus. Il s'était assez voilé la face à propos de sa mère: Il avait toujours vu en elle une victime, que se soit du monde de la chasse ou des machinations d'Azazel. Il n'en était rien. Tout comme lui n'avait pas été innocent dans sa descente en Enfers, elle n'était pas innocente dans le déclin de sa famille. Elle ne l'avait pas mérité certes, tout comme lui, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il assumait ses responsabilités, il avait fait des choses horribles en Enfer et vécu des choses encore plus atroces mais il n'était pas une victime. Il avait choisi. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui, il avait enfin appris que cela avait été une erreur. La mort n'avait pas été faite pour être déjouée. Mais il assumait, jour après jour. Sa mère, elle, semblait prête à renier jusqu'à l'existence même de ce choix, de ce pacte. Elle fermait les yeux sur ce qui aurait dû lui sauter à ceux-ci. Elle maintenait tellement ses paupières closes qu'elle en oubliait qu'il y avait un autre monde, là dehors, où les bagarres et l'alcool étaient presque une nécéssité.

Sa mère était lâche. Elle préférait choisir de ne rien voir plutôt que d'affronter son erreur. La pacte avait expiré depuis longtemps mais elle ne se posait pas de questions. Elle se complaisait dans son ignorance et dans le folle espoir que le démon soit annihilé. Elle fermait les yeux, encore une fois, sur le prix qu'elle pourrait payer. Quand il regardait Sam, il se demandait comment elle pouvait être aussi aveugle. Comment pouvait-elle risquer leur vie à tous?

Dean n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation d'une telle femme. Elle était sa mère, elle le serait toujours et il l'aimait toujours autant que le petit garçon qu'il avait été. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de son estime, ni même de ses encouragements.

- Rappelles-moi pourquoi je joue encore contre toi? Lui demanda Tony avec un air désespéré.

- Parce que tu espères réussir à me battre un jour...Lui rétorqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Et j'y arrivrais bien un jour Winchester! Lui répondit son ami avec bonne humeur.

- Dans tes rêves Delgado, relança Sven, le gamin est vachement plus doué que toi...

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin? Gronda-t-il alors que Sven ricannait.

- Où tu as appris, au fait, Dean? Lui demanda alors Bradley, toujours aussi curieux.

- Le père de mon ami Bobby tient un bar. Leur répondit-il aisément. En parlant de lui, je crois que je vais l'appeler...

- Tu lui téléphones beaucoup...Lui fit remarquer Sven, un sourire torve sur les lèvres.

- C'est un ami. Mon meilleur ami. Souligna-t-il avec insistance.

- Tu n'as toujours pas parler avec Joshua de tu-sais-quoi? Lui mumura le blond en se rapprochant de lui.

- Faut que je téléphones, répéta-t-il en ignorant la question de Sven.

Il entendit le garçon ricaner derrière lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le téléphone. Comme d'habitude, il annota le nom Bobby dans le carnet avant de composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur. Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant qu'une voix toujours aussi bourrue ne résonne dans le combiné.

_- Singer! _Héla la voix grave.

- Hey, Bobby...

_- Hey gamin, comment tu vas? _Le salua Bobby avec entrain.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'appeler _gamin_? Lui demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Il sourit en entendant l'éclat de rire de son ami à l'autre bout du fil. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce que Bobby avait perdu dans la guerre. Revoir Bobby lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ce Bobby-ci était tout aussi grincheux et sarcastique que l'autre mais il riait plus facilement, s'autorisait plus facilement un sourire et semblait plus enclin à la rigolade. Il était tout simplement plus jeune, moins blasé et se tenait solidement sur ses deux jambes.

L'handicap de Bobby avait été un changement sinistre pour le vieil homme. Ses deux jambes foutues, l'Apocalypse aux portes du monde et Lucifer se balladant librement... Une période sinistre mais encore bien lottie par rapports aux instants qui allaient la suivre...Mais même sans guiboles, l'homme avait été un incontournable de la résistance. Toujours distillant ses idées, ses conseils et ses sermons avec brio.

_- J'sais pas_, lui répondit-il finalement,_ c'est vrai qu'en réalité, t'es plus agé que moi...Je devrais p't'être t'appeler grand-père?_

- Hé! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, tu veux? Et je suis à peine plus vieux que toi, j'te signale, papy!

_- Mouais...Sinon, tu sais qui j'ai rencontré y'a pas longtemps sur une chasse? _

- Non mais tu vas le me dire...

_- Un certain Caleb...Pas voulu me donner de nom de famille mais c'est p't'être bien celui dont tu avais parlé, non? _

- Blond, grand, une petite vingtaine? Légèrement arrogant?

_- Légèrement? Il a la tête plus enflée qu'un ballon de basket! _S'exclama Bobby avec humeur.

- C'est juste une facade, lui expliqua-t-il, c'est un chouette gars et un bon chasseur.

_- Tu l'avais déjà dit_, lui rappela Bobby, _c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit de passer chez Missouri à l'occasion...Si possible pendant les vacances de Noël, comme ça, tu pourra le voir, ça te dit?_

- Franchement Bobby, j'sais pas si je vais avoir facile de m'éclipser...

_- Ben tu te débrouilleras parce que j'ai pas passer mon temps à convaincre le petit de passer pour rien_! Gronda Bobby d'une voix grave.

- Okay, papy, j'essaierai...Ne t'énerves pas, c'est pas bon pour ton coeur.

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le papy, grand-père? _Siffla Bobby avant de raccrocher.

**. . .**

Les vacances de Noel arrivèrent assez vite. Le parc s'était recouvert d'une fine péllicule blanche, le jogging matinale était devenu une torture pour bon nombre d'étudiants et étrangement, Dean n'avait plus écopé d'aucune retenue. Les autres élèves semblèrent avoir été impressionnés par sa démonstration de force et la mâchoire toujours douloureuse de Dave n'encourageait personne à l'énerver.

On était le dernier jour avant les vacances et Dean profitait d'un moment de solitude. Le parc était presque désert, la majorité des élèves préferant la douce chaleur des dortoirs ou de la cantine en cette froide matinée. Mais à l'Internat Saint-Sébastien, le parc était le seul endroit où il était possible de passer un moment en solitaire. Enfin, si on veut...

- Je suis content de te voir... lui souffla une voix chaude dans le creux de son oreille.

Le garçon sourit doucement en se retourtant lentement. Les deux billes azur de Castiel le regardait avec tendresse et un sentiment qu'il se refusait encore à nommer.

- Moi aussi. Lui répondit-il en déposant un baiser hésitant sur les lèvres du plus âgés.

Castiel referma ses bras sur lui et le serra fortement pendant un moment. Ce qui était bien avec Castiel, c'est que l'ange n'avait aucune notion de pudeur. C'était bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas apprise au contact des humains. Il pouvait être gêné, intimidé ou hésitant mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne devrait pas embrasser Dean s'ils étaient tout deux d'accord. C'était agréable d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à le faire.

Après leur premier baiser, ils avaient réalisés qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'interdire cette relation. Il n'y avait rien de mal. Castiel n'était plus vraiment un ange comme les autres et Dean n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres.

Il n'y a de barrières que celles qu'on choisit de laisser, non?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton retour? Lui demanda Castiel en le relâchant.

- Un peu. Je devrai m'éclipser et j'ai pas vraiment envie que ça me retombe dessus...lui confia-t-il en se mettant doucement en marche.

Castiel le suivit sur le sentier qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans le parc, vers la zone en travaux. Instinctivement, Castiel se plaça à ses côtés et Dean se rapprocha assez de lui pour être épaule contre épaule. Un rapprochement aussi anodin que significatif.

- Je pensais que l'avis de tes parents ne t'importait plus? Lui demanda savamment Castiel.

- Non, c'est vrai, lui confirma le plus jeune, mais j'ai pas envie d'en entendre parler pendant toute les vacances...

- Tu as déjà prévu quelque chose?

- Non, pas vraiment. J'aviserai...Lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le silence retomba calmement entre eux deux. La plupart du temps, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Castiel n'était pas du genre bavard et lui-même se sentait d'humeur taiseuse. Avec Castiel, il ne se sentait pas obligé de combler le silence avec tout et n'importe quoi. Le silence suffisait. Sa présence suffisait, aussi romantique et niais que cela puisse paraître.

- Il y a des nouvelles là-haut? Lança-t-il finalement.

- Mes frères ne se sentent pas concernés par les faits que je leur ai rapporté. Mon père reste introuvable même si personne ne le dit, comme dans notre temporalité. Malheureusement, je pense que l'arrogance et la désinvolture de mes frères vis-à-vis des êtres humains les conduise à leur perte. Ma venue ne change rien. Conclu-t-il, navré.

- Tu envisageais les choses autrement, Cass? Railla Dean. Tes _frères _noustueraient directement, nous pauvres êtres humains, si Dieu ne le leur avait pas interdit. Ils nous considèrent comme négligeables. Des singes sans poil, hein?

- Ils ont tort. Trancha sèchement Castiel.

- Ouais... Tu penses que si on leur explique, ils comprendront? S'exclama Dean, moqueur.

- Non. Lui répondit malgré tout l'ange. Ils sont beaucoup trop obtus pour cela.

- Cass!

- Quoi?

- C'était... Je...Rien, oublies. Soupira Dean avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiètes pas Cass, on l'empêchera même si on doit tout faire nous-mêmes.

- Je sais. Lui répondit Castiel d'une voix douce. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Mais...

- Oui? L'encouragea Dean en voyant l'ange hésiter.

- Je trouve cela injuste, acheva Castiel. Je souhaitais offrir un avenir aux êtres humains mais je voulais aussi ton bonheur.

Dean regarda son plus-qu-ami avec une expression étonnée pleine de tendresse. Castiel n'avait vraiment aucune pudeur, dans les actes ou les paroles. Au moins, il compensait ses difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments...

- Je sais Cass...Fini-t-il par répondre en se retournant franchement vers lui...Et je peux déjà te dire que tu y contribues grandement. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser gentiment.

**. . .**

Dean soupira en regardant la voiture de ses parents passer le portail de l'internat. Il voulait rentrer à Lawrence. Il _devait_ y rentrer. Avec une certaine tristesse, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pensait plus à Lawrence comme à sa maison. C'était la maison de ses parents. Un mensonge. Une illusion. Quand il pensait à la maison, à un chez lui...Il voyait la vieille maison de Bobby, parsemée de bouquins vieux comme les chemins. Il voyait l'ancien bar d'Helen, enfumé, un vieux rock en sourdine. C'était sa maison. Pas la cloture blanche et la porte verte de la maison de Lawrence...

- Dean! Le héla son frère en descendant de l'Impala. Deux semaines à la maison! S'exclama le plus jeune en bondissant sur lui.

- Hey champion! Le salua-t-il en le réceptionnant.

- Je vais pouvoir te montrer tout ce que j'ai appris en self-défense et mes progrès en athlétisme! Et je te présenterai Coralie...

- Coralie? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais oui! Tu sais, la fille de mon école! Soupira Sam.

- Ha oui...Ta petite-amie? Le taquina Dean.

- Mais nooonnnn! On est trop jeune pour ça! Lança Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Evidemment...Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Et tu le sera encore pour un bout de temps, Sam. Ajouta leur père en arrivant à leur hauteur. Bonjour Dean, comment ca va, fiston? Lui demanda son père en posant un main solide sur son épaule.

- Bien. Content de rentrer à la maison. Lui avoua-t-il tranquillement.

- Bon...Ta mère n'a pas su venir. Elle préferait rester à la maison pour préparer un bon repas pour ton retour...

- Cool...

Ce qui était bien avec Sam, c'est qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour combler les silences pesants. En réalité, le jeune garçon savait exactement quand il devait enclencher le mode "_ moulin à paroles_" et quand il était préferable de se taire. Le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la voiture l'incitait seulement à raconter à son frère chaque anecdote qui lui passait par la tête. A un moment, pourtant, Sam fut à court d'histoire et le silence retomba lourdement dans la voiture. Dean, sur le siège passager, était déjà bien content de pouvoir écouter le ronronnement de son bébé. Il ne manquait plus qu'un bon ACDC pour parfaire le tableau.

- On peut mettre un peu de musique? Demanda-t-il à son père.

Bien sur, mais c'est toujours un lecteur cassette, lui expliqua-t-il. Votre mère me tanne pour mettre un lecteur CD mais...

- Ce serait un sacrilège de mettre un lecteur CD dans une voiture comme celle-ci. Acheva pour lui Dean.

- Exactement. Approuva son père avec un large sourire. Il y a des cassettes audio dans la boite à gant... Indiqua-t-il et il sourit encore davantage quand les première notes de "_Back in black"_ résonnèrent dans l'habitacle. Un bon choix, approuva-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? Lâcha Sam avec un grimace.

- Ho là petit frère...Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de faire ton éducation musicale...

Et l'heure qui suivit fut remplie d'éclats de rire, de débats musicaux, de hochements de tête et de bonne humeur. Père et fils avaient, pour une fois, une discussion anodine et simple sur un sujet bon enfant. Cela faisait longtemps que John n'avait plus parler librement comme cela avec son fils, sans éclat de voix ou de colère. C'était bon. C'était bon de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas que cela dans leur relation. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tout deux à tenter de convaincre Sam que le rock des Seventies et des heigties était le meilleur qui soit.

Malheureusement, bien trop tôt au gout de John, ils se retrouvèrent dans le garage de Lawrence. Avec un soupire, il coupa le moteur et la radio s'arrêta automatiquement. Sam sortit le premier en leur criant qu'il allait dire à Mary qu'ils avaient essayés de le pervertir au rock et Dean éclata de rire. John devait admettre que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il entendait souvent. Le rire de Dean était pourtant si communicatif...Pourquoi son fils n'était-il pas plus ouvert?

- Bon, souffla alors son fils d'un air gené, c'était bien.

- Ouais, c'était bien, reconnut-il avec un léger sourire. Je suis là tu sais, fils. Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. Si tu veux parler...de l'internat, de tes soucis ou...même de musique. Je suis là. Répéta-t-il.

- Je sais p'pa, fut la réponse murmurée de son fils. Je sais. Je vais aller dire bonjour à maman et monter mes affaires dans ma chambre. Ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

John resta encore un moment seul devant le volant. Il voulait pouvoir encore entendre le rire de son fils ou débattre avec lui de tout et n'importe quoi. Même si c'était juste pour parler de _Deep purple _ou de _Mettalica..._

Il voulait arranger les choses, aplanir les angles et faire comprendre à son fils qu'il n'était pas son ennemis. Il voulait pouvoir parler à son fils sans avoir l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs. Il voulait, par dessus tout, lui faire comprendre pourquoi ils l'avaient envoyés là-bas. Lui faire reconnaitre qu'il avait été saoul et que c'était _grave_. Que voler une voiture ne pouvait pas s'excuser qu'importe les raisons.

Il voulait lui faire compendre qu'il ne voulait que son bien. La seule question étant: est-ce que son fils allait l'écouter?

**. . .**

- Et si tu me montrais tes progrès, champion?

- Ouais! S'exclama vivement Sam. Viens! On s'ra mieux dans ma chambre! Lança-t-il tout en filant déjà dans les escaliers.

Dean étouffa un rire en regardant son petit frère s'agiter comme cela. Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'il était revenu et déjà, il pouvait dire que ces vacances s'annonçaient moroses. Il était pratiquement interdit de sortie...Si ce n'était sous l'oeil attentif d'un de ses parents. Son père lui avait même interdit ses joggings matinaux. Ils voulaient le surveiller de près...Comme s'il était un criminel. Franchement, parfois, il avait l'impression que son père était un inconnu. Comment un homme pouvait à ce point changer? Il allait devoir ruser pour aller retrouver Bobby et Caleb chez Missouri.

Il voyait bien que son père voulait engager la conversation. Et il savait pertinement ce qu'il allait lui dire. Son père l'aimait et comme tout bon père de famille, il allait essayer de lui faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans la cervelle. Par le bon sens, entendez "_sens commun_". La bonne vieille rangaine: on ne vole pas, on ne ment pas, on ne se bat pas. Insipide, n'est-ce pas? Et tellement fausse...Et que pourrait-il réponde à ce père aimant? Des mensonges. Mais il n'avait plus envie de mentir, alors il était plus simple de ne rien dire et d'éviter la conversation.

- C'est super Sam, lança-t-il à son frère en jugeant de son niveau. T'as vraiment fait des progrès, je suis fier de toi. Lui souffla-t-il.

- C'est vrai? S'émerveilla le plus jeune.

- Evidemment, banane. Et si on passait à la vitesse supérieure? Lança-t-il sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Hé bien, tu maîtrises bien les techniques de défenses et de parades, tu ne veux que je t'apprennes quelques techniques d'attaques? lui expliqua-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi? Je veux attaquer personne! Lui répondit simplement Sam, l'air étonné.

- La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque Sam. Lui répondit-il. Se défendre, c'est bien. Anticiper et attaquer l'autre avant que lui ne le fasse, c'est mieux. Tu comprends?

- Oui, je pense. Mais papa et maman ne seront pas d'accord. L'avertit le plus jeune.

- Et bien, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant, non?

- Tu crois? Tu vas encore avoir des problèmes...Soupira Sam.

- Hey, t'occupes p'tit gars...Le rassura l'aîné. C'est ta sécurité avant tout, ok?

- C'est si important que ça, Dean? Demanda le plus jeune, avec une mine concernée.

- Très.

- D'accord, alors!

**. . .**

- Je peux aller faire un tour?

- Je suis occupé sur la voiture Dean et ta mère est entrain de préparer le repas. Lui répondit patiemment son père.

- Ok...Mais je pourrais sortir seul, non? Je pourrais emmener Sam au parc? Il meurt d'envie d'aller y faire des bonhommes de neiges...Lui expliqua Dean.

- Il peut les faire dans le jardin. Lui répliqua son père, toujours penché sur la voiture.

- Il n'y a plus assez de neiges dans le jardin, s'impatienta Dean. Papa! Je peux très bien l'emmener au parc!

- Initialement, c'est pas toi qui voulait aller faire un tour? Relança son père en le regardant enfin face à face. Ne te sert pas de Sam comme d'une excuse, Dean. Le sermonna gravement son père.

- Et aller au parc, c'est pas faire un tour, peut-être? S'agaça Dean.

- Attention à ton ton, jeune homme. Lui répondit John d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Papa! Vous ne pouvez pas me tenir enfermé pendant deux semaines! Soupira Dean en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Tu n'es pas enfermé Dean, n'exagères pas. Lui rétorqua son père durement. Tu ne sort pas seul. point.

- De quoi vous avez peur à la fin? S'exclama Dean.

- Je ne sais pas Dean puisque tu n'as toujours pas daigné nous expliquer pourquoi tu avais volé cette voiture! Lui répondit vivement son père. Ou encore, ce qui t'as blessé ou effrayé au point de te saouler! On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, Dean! Puisque tu ne nous parles pas! Lui expliqua son père en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ce cauchemar ne concerne que moi. J'ai le droit d'avoir mon intimité. Répéta Dean, les dents serrées. Et je le redis encore une fois, je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme cela. Désolé ne n'être qu'un humain! C'est vrai que cela ne pourrait pas t'arriver, hein, papa? Ragea Dean, les poings serrés.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Mais passons sur la boisson... Souffla John en écartant le problème d'un geste ample de la main. Pourquoi as-tu volé cette voiture Dean?

- ...

- Tu ne peux pas l'avoir volé juste comme ça! Pour t'amuser! Dis-moi la vérité même si c'est pour me dire que c'était pour la vendre ou en vendre les pièces!

- Elle était en bonne état, non? Siffla Dean. Je volé cette voiture car j'en avais besoin. Et même si je l'avais fait pour le fun, ça ne change rien pour toi, non? Aucune excuse, c'est ça, non?

- Oui, c'est ça, Dean. Aucune excuse.

- Bon. Si on me cherche je suis dans ma chambre. Lui lança Dean en lui tournant le dos.

**. . .**

Il fallu près d'une heure pour qu'elle se décide à monter voir son fils. Une heure entière. Soixante minutes pour qu'elle prenne le courage d'aller voir son enfant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où cette peur, cette gène irrationnelle venait. Dean l'intimidait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire à John; à chaque jour qui passait, elle voyait davantage de Samuel Campbell dans son fils. C'était un sentiment tellement dérangeant. Si elle avait tourné le dos à la chasse, ce n'était pas pour élevé la réplique exacte de son père...

Arrivé devant la porte close de la chambre de Dean, elle insipira profondément avant de la pousser. Elle su tout de suite qu'il avait remarqué sa présence même s'il ne laissa rien paraître. Dean était bon à ce jeu-là...Son visage pouvait montrer l'exact opposé de ce qu'il ressentait...Ou ne rien exprimer du tout. Il était en t-shirt sur le plancher de sa chambre et s'échinait à faire des pompes. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut ses bras...Oui, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas que son bébé avait des muscles. Dean avait toujours été fin, rapide et assez élançé pour son âge. On surestimait toujours son âge. Mais elle ne souvenait pas qu'il avait de tel biceps. Il n'avait que 14 ans, presque 15, pourquoi s'épuisait-il à l'entraînement? En fait, Mary devait reconnaître qu'il avait toujours été attiré par le sport et que très tôt, il s'était mis à courir dans le quartier pour se maintenir en forme. C'était ce qu'il disait...Mais depuis quand un môme de 12 ans accordait de l'importance à sa forme?

La deuxième chose qui la frappa fut l'expression de son visage. Il paraîssait tellement sérieux. Tellement plus vieux. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, ajustés et précis. Mary pouvait dire qu'il se défoulait. Dean avait toujours eu sa manière à lui d'exprimer sa colère. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire se souvenir d'un jour où il avait crié. Vraiment crié. Même quand il était petit, vers 5 ou 6 ans, il n'avait jamais piquer des crises de colère ou eu de gros chagrins bruyants. Dean avait toujours été silencieux. Discret. Un _hibou _lui avait un jour dit une de ses institutrices...Silencieux, avec des yeux assez grands pour tout observer. Discret, tapis dans l'ombre, si bien qu'on ne sait pas vraiment quand il est là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman? Demanda-t-il finalement en se remettant debout.

- Ton père m'a dit que tu voulais sortir...Expliqua-t-elle simplement. Si tu veux, je suis libre, on pourrait aller se balader? Proposa-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Son fils la regarda un moment, ses yeux la sondant presque avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Non vraiment, ce sentiment était étrange.

- Non merci. Répondit-il calmement.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix curieuse et légèrement plaintive. Elle voulait passer du temp avec son fils.

- Parce que je n'ai plus envie et sans offense, je n'ai pas envie d'un chaperon. Résuma-t-il simplement.

- Tu ne nous aides pas Dean. Lança-t-il plus sèchement. On essaie de faire au mieux, je te signale!

- Essayer ne suffit pas, il faut réussir. Marmonna Dean, répétant ainsi un des sermons les plus courant de son enfance.

- Dean...Si tu ne nous aides pas, si tu n'y met pas du tien, on y arrivera pas. Concéda-t-elle, en gardant son calme.

- Je fais du mieux que je peux. Répéta-t-il simplement. Vous ressassez mes erreurs encore et encore. Vous n'essayez même pas d'avancer.

- On ne peut pas oublier ça comme ça, Dean. Si tu ne comprend pas que ce que tu as fait est grave, qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherais de recommencer?

- Rien du tout. Admit-il. Tu devrais emmener Sam dans le parc, il en meurt d'envie. Reprit-il après un moment.

- Tu viens avec nous? Demanda-t-elle malgré tout. Sam en serait vraiment content...Ajouta-t-elle devant son silence.

- Pourquoi pas...Répondit-il, reconnaissant le coup bas pour ce qu'il était.


	22. Premier mensonge et Caleb

La première semaine des vacances fut une suite de discutions stériles et inutiles. Son père tentait de lui faire comprendre son point de vue, avec son entêtement habituel. L'homme n'était pas un mauvais bougre et s'il avait une raison "normale" pour avoir volé cette voiture, il le lui aurait confié bien volontiers. Son père faisait des efforts et rageait contre lui pour ne pas en faire. Il aurait bien voulu...Vraiment...Ca le tuait de regarder son père s'échigner à le comprendre alors qu'il était totalement incompréhensible pour lui. Son père ne pourrait jamais le comprendre; pas s'il lui cachait la moitié des pièces du puzzle.

Alors, il tentait de garder la face, souriait à son père, participait aux conversations futiles qu'il engageait, se montrait le plus souvent possible affable et complaisant. Parfois, pourtant, quand une question rongeait trop son intimité, il devait redevenir tranchant.

Sa mère faisait des efforts, elle aussi. Même si ce n'était pas le genre d'efforts qu'il attendait d'elle. Evidemment, espérer qu'elle comprenne et se rende compte maintenant de ses actes et de leur conséquences serait risible. Sa mère avait bel et bien choisi de renier son passé. Et c'était impossible. On n'arrête pas la chasse. Ou on devient la proie.

Mais même avec elle, il se montrait cordiale et souriant. Parce qu'elle était sa mère et qu'il saisissait très bien ce par quoi elle était passée...Ce qui n'était en rien une excuse à ses choix.

Bientôt arriva le repas de Thanksgiving et, pour la première fois, cela pesait Dean. C'était encore un repas entre leurs quatre murs, avec les regards inconfortables de ses parents. Pour la première fois, Dean aurait voulu avoir davantage de famille. Outre ses grands-parents maternels, il ne connaissait aucun autre membre de sa famille. Qu'en était-il des parents de son père? Il se doutait qu'ils ne s'entendaient surement pas puisqu'ils n'en parlaient jamais. Jamais il n'avait entendu ses parents en parler, ou si peu.

Il ne pouvait pas dire s'interroger réellement sur eux. Il se posait simplement la question... Et par la même, il avait l'occasion de remettre sa mère face à son passé, en lui parlant de ses propres parents.

L'occasion se présenta au dîner de Noël, qui ne se différenciait pas vraiment des autres repas en famille. C'était juste plus copieux, plus couteux et ses parents s'évertuaient à le consommer dans "_l'esprit de Noël_". Des mots qui plaquaient immanquablement un sourire sur les lèvres de son petit-frère. Etant gosse, Sam avait toujours adoré la fête de Noël. John et la chasse avaient détruits cette flamme et Dean s'était promis que Sammy ne detesterait plus jamais les fêtes de fin d'année. Pour lui, quand on parlait de Noël, il revoyait toujours les mêmes scènes. Les Noëls légèrement glauques de son enfance, celui où Sammy lui avait offert son amulette, celui qu'ils avaient passés avant qu'il ne parte en Enfer - saturé de peine, de nostalgie, d'une peur monumentale et d'un lait de poule qui arrachait- et les autres. Tous ceux qu'il avait passé avec Castiel, un verre de whisky dans la main et son flingue dans l'autre - que de bon souvenirs, donc.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, il était prêt à chanter toutes les chants de Noël les plus idiots pour voir ce sourire sur les lèvres de Sam. Pour voir ses yeux briller devant ses cadeaux et sa moue mutine quand on lui disait de ne pas les ouvrir avant minuit. C'était presque surréaliste.

Encore une fois, alors qu'il couvait Sam de son regard pendant qu'il aidait leur mère au fourneau tout en la noyant sous une foule de questions, il se demanda comment Mary pouvait être aveugle à ce point. Passons le pacte et le reniement de ses racines...Mais comment pouvait-elle avoir oublié que les démons, eux, n'oublient jamais? Comment pouvait-elle laisser reposer la survie - même pas le bonheur, mais la survie! - de sa famille sur l'espoir carrément abbérant qu'Azazel ait abandonné son plan? Comment pouvait-elle seulement vivre dans l'expectative?

Cela le dépassait totalement. Et le rendait rageur, amer et rancunier.

Alors, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite un des sermons que son père faisait à Sam sur la violence; il se décida. Ils étaient tous les quatres attablés autour du repas de Noël et Dean voulait secouer sa mère.

- D'où nous viennent nos prénoms? Lança-t-il soudainement tout en continuant à triturer le pauvre morceau de viande dans son assiette.

- Pardon? Coassa sa mère.

- Nos prénoms? Répéta-t-il. Pourquoi avoir choisi ceux-là? Mon ami Tony, c'est en référence à Anthony Hopkins. Bradley, lui, c'est pour son parrain. Broda-t-il totalement. Alors, je me demandais pourquoi vous aviez choisi ces noms-là...

- En l'honneur de vos grand-parents. Lança sobrement sa mère.

- Tes parents papa? Surenchéri-t-il en se tournant vers son père dans un même mouvement que Sam, que la conversation interessait aussi.

- Non, les miens. Répondit Mary avec un sourire tendu. Mon père s'appelait Samuel et ma mère, Deana.

- Pff! T'as un nom de fille! Pouffa son frère en ricannant.

- C'est ça, marre-toi, Samantha! Cingla-t-il gentiment. Et hum...Ils sont mort? Ajouta-t-il, avec un air embêté.

- Oui. Il sont mort. Lui confirma Mary tristement. Il y a longtemps.

- J'aurais bien aimé les connaître...Souffla-t-il. Grand-père devait être un homme...Interessant.

- Sûrement...Marmonna sa mère en retournant à son assiette.

- Et toi papa? Lança-t-il vers son père.

- Ma mère est partie quand j'étais jeune, lui expliqua son père. C'est mon père qui m'a élevé. Il s'appelait Eric et ma mère, Sandy. Mon père...Je suppose qu'il est toujours en vie, il vit dans le Montana, pas loin de Dillon.

- Vous ne vous entendiez pas? Demanda-t-il avec une sincère curiosité.

- Pas vraiment. Mon père était plutôt antimilitariste...

- Ho...Je comprend. Souffla-t-il en pensant avec ironie que ça devait être dans le sang d'aller contre le paternel. Faudrait que vous nous en parliez plus souvent... Lança-t-il en lançant un regard innocent à sa mère. Ca s'rait sympa.

- On essayera. Promit-elle doucement, les lèvres pinçées.

**. . .**

Le jour d'après, Dean passa toute sa journée à imaginer comment prendre la poudre d'escampette sans sonner l'alarme. Le bouquet serait que ses parents lui refusent les prochaines vacances à la maison! Il avait renonçé à demander à sortir seul puisqu'il essuyait toujours un refus, les sorties qu'il faisait étaient presque toutes des escapades au parc avec Sam et John ou Mary. Et puis, il devait bien le reconnaître, il avait envie de voir Castiel...C'était trop dangereux de le faire venir dans la maison et puisqu'il y était littéralement enfermé...

En parlant de Castiel, il pourrait très bien demander à celui-ci d'endormir ses parents...Mais il devrait alors endormir Sam et pour une étrange raison, il n'avait pas envie de mentir à son frère s'il savait faire autrement. Jusqu'ici, il ne lui avait menti que sur les détails...Des détails monumentaux, certes, mais des détails quand même! Il avait essayé d'être le plus honnête possible avec Sam.

Ou alors...Il s'arrangait pour passer une journée chez James Collins. Le gamin ne cracherait certainement pas sur quelques billets et il pourrait toujours paufiner les détails plus tard. En comptant sur sa soeur aînée pour les surveiller - qui ne cracherait pas non plus sur son argent- il pourrait assez facilement aller rejoindre Bobby et Caleb chez Missouri. Il avait appelé Bobby pas plus tard qu'hier et le vieux chasseur lui avait confié qu'ils passaient la semaine chez la médium. Il lui avait dit qu'il était à deux doigt de les étrangler tout les deux. _Cette foutue bonne femme et ce putain de môme vont me rendre barge!_

**. . .**

- Donc, tu veux que je mente encore à ta mère, Winchester?

- Ouais...Faudra que ta soeur soit là aussi, elle pourra certifier à ma mère qu'elle nous surveillera...

- T'as besoin d'une baby-sitter, Winchester?

- Ta gueule, Collins, Lui répondit Dean. Tu les veux ces billets, ou non? Rajouta-t-il en agitant la liasse sous le nez de l'autre garçon.

- Donne-moi ça! Siffla-t-il en attrapant l'argent. Bon, je demande quand?

- Ma mère est en bas. Lança Dean. On va y aller maintenant.

**. . .**

- Tu veux aller chez James? Répéta Mary en avisant les deux garçons face à elle.

- Ouais, lui répondit son fils, pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu, tu vois?

- Vous êtes amis tout les deux? S'étonna-t-elle avec une certaine méfiance.

- On est copain, ouais...Acquièsça Dean.

- Ca fait 4 mois que Dean est à Saint-Sébastien et tu n'as jamais demandé de ses nouvelles...Souligna-t-elle avec justesse.

- Ben justement m'dame, argua James candidement, on aimerait un peu rattraper le temps...Comme il a dit...

- Vous serez seuls?

- Non m'dame, ma soeur sera là...Elle a 20 ans. Elle pourra nous surveiller si vous voulez...

Mary pinça les lèvres en étudiant son fils qui la regardait avec espoir. Elle savait que James et lui avaient été plus ou moins amis avant. Dean avait passé plus d'une après-midi chez lui, sous la surveillance de sa soeur. Mais pouvait-elle réellement prendre le risque de faire confiance à Dean? A dire vrai, il s'était vraiment montré raisonnable jusque-là si ce n'était ce petit éclat au pansionnat.

- Daccord, concéda-t-elle, mais j'appelerai pour vérifier et tu prends ton frère avec toi.

- Quoi? Hoqueta Dean en la regardant, éffaré. Et pourquoi?

- Ca lui fera du bien de sortir un peu, lui aussi. Et puis, comme ça, vous passerez du temps ensemble...Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sybillin.

- Vous n'aimez pas qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Lui rappela sèchement Dean, tout à fait conscient des vrais raisons qui poussaient sa mère à lui faire une telle demande.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Dean, déplora Mary. Alors? Tu l'emmenès?

- Oui. Sans problème. Opina-t-il en tendant ses lèvres en un sourire forçé.

Mary lui lança un sourire satisfait avant de lui faire les recommandations d'usage_. Et veille sur Sam, surtout..._Bien sur, sa mère pensait que s'il devait aller autre part que chez James, quelque part de louche, il n'y emmenerait pas Sam. Et elle avait raison...

Il ne pouvait pas emmener Sam chez Missouri. C'était l'introduire là d'où il voulait à tout prix le tenir éloigné. C'était impensable.

- On embarque ton frère? Lui siffla doucement James à l'oreille.

- Ouais. Je vous file 20 dollars de plus à toi et à ta frangine, si vous le gardez et si elle répond au téléphone quand ma mère va appeler. Lâcha-t-il.

- Ok... Opina l'autre garçon avec entrain.

- Et vous le surveillez correctement...Siffla-t-il dangereusement en se retournant totalement ver lui... sinon, et tu sais que je le ferais, je te castre. Capish?

Le brun hocha vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. En ville, et dans le voisinage, la rumeur comme quoi l'aînée Winchester était de la graine de voyou s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. - _Ses parent ont dû l'envoyer dans un pansionnat! - Ha bon? Ce n'est pas un centre de redressement? - Il a volé une voiture! - Il paraît qu'il l'a totalement démontée! - Je l'ai toujours dit que c'était un voyou, ce gosse_ - James était tout à fait disposé à croire qu'il pourrait le tabasser...

- Sam? Lança-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de son frère.

Comme souvent, il trouva son frère le nez plongé dans un bouquin, assis confortablement dans son lit. Quelques mèches brunes retombaient devant son visage et Dean adorait le charrier sur ses cheveux mi-longs. Pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'il ne les coupe, ces foutus cheveux...Au départ, dans l'autre temps, la tignasse de Sam avait été une bravade contre leur père. Comme tout ce que Sam faisait à cet époque, d'ailleurs...Un homme n'avait pas à avoir les cheveux longs selon John donc... Sam s'était laissé pousser les cheveux. Logique, non?

- Je vais chez James, tu viens avec moi? Continua-t-il alors que Sam l'interrogeait du regard. Maman veut que tu viennes avec moi. Clarifia-t-il quand il vit Sam hésiter.

- Pourquoi?

- A ton avis? Laissa-t-il échapper avec amertume.

- J'arrive. Lui répondit Sam en se redressant.

**. . .**

- Tu ne restes pas, toi? Lui lança Sam avec un regard suspicieux alors qu'il donnait l'argent supplémentaire à la soeur de James.

- Non, lui répondit-t-il sincèrement.

- Mais tu veux que je dise à papa et maman que oui. Résuma le plus jeune, les traits crispés.

- Oui, Sam.

- Dean! Je ne n'aime pas leur mentir! Geignit son petit petit frère en le foudroyant du regard. Et puis, où tu vas?

- Quelque part où je ne peux pas t'emmener. Lui expliqua simplement.

- Si je dois mentir à maman et papa, je veux savoir la vérité! Exigea Sam en se plantant devant lui.

- Sam, s'il-te-plaît...Soupira Dean. C'est assez compliqué comme ça, non? Tu me fais confiance, non?

- Evidemment... Souffla Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu va encore avoir des ennuis et je n'aime pas mentir à papa et maman...

- Sammy, il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais...S'il-te-plaît? Dans quelques années, je sais que tu m'enverras balader mais pour le moment, tu dois me faire confiance, ok?

- C'est pas vrai! Argua le plus jeune. J'aurais toujours confiance en toi!

- Merci, Champion. Lui répondit Dean en ébourriffant ses cheveux.

- Tu reviens vite? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Aussi vite que je peux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, James et sa soeur vont rester avec toi. Et ils vont prendre son de toi... Ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton à l'attention des concernés.

**. . .**

Dean se hâta d'arriver jusque chez Missouri. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps puisqu'il devait être rentrer chez James assez tôt. De plus, il craignait un petit peu que sa mère y passe à l'improviste pour vérifier s'il y était bien. Mettant de côté la réaction de ses parents s'ils apprennaient le subterfuge, Dean dirigea ses pensées vers Caleb.

D'après ses souvenirs, son père avait rencontré Caleb quand il avait lui-même 18 ans. Il le rencontrait donc avec quelques années d'avance mais son père n'avait jamais traité avec des chasseurs sans expérience donc, à l'heure actuelle, Caleb était juste un débutant. Cela aurait dû prendre 4 ans pour qu'il fasse ses preuves et qu'il soit reconnu par les autres chasseurs.

Il était toujours dans ses pensées quand il sonna chez Missouri. Ce fut la jeune médium qui lui ouvrit. Malgré son large sourire habituelle, elle paraissait légèrement nerveuse. Elle devait s'en faire quant à la prochaine rencontre avec Caleb. Après tout, il ne leur avait jamais vraiment dit à quel point il les connaissait tous, ni ce qu'ils étaient tous devenu.

- Ha Dean, souffla-t-elle en le laissant entrer. Comment ça va? Il paraît que tu en as encore fait de belles?

- Des bêtises, Missouri, des bêtises... Lui répondit-il avec un sourire en haussant les épaules.

- Viens, installe-toi dans le salon. Bobby y est déjà.

En effet, le vieux chasseur était déjà assis dans le sofa, un bière à la main. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit Dean et celui-ci lui répondit tout aussi discrétement.

- Alors gamin? Tu as réussi à t'échapper de ta prison? Lui demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

-M'en parles pas! Se plaignit-il en se laissant tomber dans le divan. Un vrai calvaire!

- Ouais...Ils doivent plus te lâcher...Commenta Bobby.

- Pas d'une semelle! J'ai même du laisser Sam chez un camarade tout en lui faisant promettre de mentir aux parents... Soupira-t-il, légèrement embêter.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amener avec toi dans ce cas? Lui demanda simplement Missouri.

- Non. Siffla-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

- Tu m'as l'air bien catégorique. Remarqua la jeune femme en l'observant minutieusement.

- De mon vivant, et sans une très bonne raison, Sam ne saura jamais rien du monde de la chasse, c'est claire? Asséna-t-il, gravement.

- A ce point? S'étonna Missouri, incrédule. Mais...Enfin...En t'impliquant dans la chasse, tu l'y as mêlé malgré tout. Souffla-t-elle incertaine. Non?

- Non, répéta-t-il plus durement. Sam ne sera pas un chasseur. Il déteste cette vie et cette vie ne le pourrira pas! Si un seul de vous le mêle à tout ça, il aura à faire à moi, ok? Son visage était froid, et le ton, sans appel.

- Il était un chasseur, non? Tout comme toi...Alors pourquoi...Se demanda Bobby.

- Sam est mon petit frère. Sussurra-t-il d'une voix basse. Il va devenir avocat, épouser Jessica et avoir plein de mômes, d'accord? C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû être...Acheva-t-il pour lui-même.

- Il a le droit de savoir dans quoi son frère s'implique pour lui...Commença Missouri...Tu n'as pas à faire cela seul...il est ta famille et...

- NON! La coupa-t-il en se redressant d'un bond. Non, non et non! Sam ne chassera pas! Jamais!

- C'est quoi tout ce boucan?

La tension dans la pièce chuta immédiatement et Dean dû retenir un sourire à la vue de Caleb. Le jeune homme était pratiquement identique à ses souvenirs. Plus grand peut-être...Des cheveux blond coupé à ras, des yeux bleu vifs et pétillants et des traits assez fins. Dean se souvenait bien avoir adorer quand son père chassait avec Caleb. Le jeune homme, de quelques années son aîné, l'avait toujours traité avec égalité et respect. De plus, il ne crachait pas sur les petits plaisirs de la vie...

- Dean, je te présente Caleb. Caleb, voici Dean. Les présenta rapidement Bobby en indiquant à Caleb un siège.

- Ouais... Marmonna le jeune homme en le regardant avec un certain scepticisme. Sans vouloir casser l'ambiance, on peut savoir pourquoi vous gueuliez comme des putois? Lança-t-il d'une voix amusée.

- Légère incompréhension... Résuma-t-il simplement. Je suis content de te connaître, Caleb. Ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

- Hum...Moi aussi. Mais... T'es qui au juste? Demanda abruptement le plus agé.

- Un voisin de Missouri. Et toi? Un neveu? Ou le fils caché de Bobby? Plaisanta-t-il alors que Bobby risqua de s'étrangler dans sa bouteille de bière.

- Tiens ça au lieu de dire des conneries! Siffla Bobby en posant brutalement devant lui un verre d'eau.

Dean haussa un sourcil devant le verre rempli avant de sourire franchement. Il s'était toujours demandé d'où Bobby tirait cette idée...Il savat maintenant qu'il l'avait piqué à Elkins.

- Il aurait dû déposer un label... Soupira-t-il avant de boire une gorgée. Satisfait, papy?

- Appelles moi encore une fois papy et tu va voir de quel bois il se chauffe le papy, gamin! Le sermonna Bobby en réajustant sa casquette.

- Hum...C'est pas tout mais...les interrompit Caleb...Désolé petit mais on attend quelqu'un et...

- Tu me ficherais pas à la porte? L'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Désolé petit mais...

- Vous attendez quelqu'un, ouais... J'avais saisi la première fois, tu sais?

Caleb fronça les sourcils devant la réponse assez insolente et Dean pu le voir tenter de garder son calme. Les chasseurs n'étaient certainement pas réputés pour leur patience avec les enfants...

- Bon gamin, on va parler de choses sérieuses ici. Des trucs d'adultes, ok? Finit-il par répondre d'un ton plus sec. T'as quoi? 16 ans, maximum? Railla-t-il ensuite.

- En fait, j'en ai 43. Répondit-il très honnêtement.

- Tu te crois drôle? Lui rétorqua Caleb en haussant les sourcils alors que Bobby tentait de masquer un sourire derrière sa bière.

- Bon d'accord... Accorda-t-il avec amusement...J'ai 14 ans. Bientôt 15! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air ahuris du jeune homme.

- Allez alors! Se reprit-t-il. T'as sûrement des devoirs ou des jeux vidéos qui t'attendent! Laisse les grands entre eux, tu veux?

- Bon, c'est très amusant votre petit jeux les garçons mais tu n'as pas tout ton temps, Dean...Sermonna doucement Missouri.

- C'est vrai. Approuva Dean. Bobby, tu l'as toujours? Lança-t-il d'une voix plus grave qui le faisait instantanément paraître plus âgé.

- Evidemment... Répondit Bobby en posant sur la table le Colt.

- Putain! Gronda Caleb en se redressant, bousculant ainsi sa chaise.

- Tu n'as pas utiliser les balles, hein? Se rassura-t-il en vérifiant l'arme.

- Non. Il est resté dans le même tiroir depuis que tu me l'as apporté.

- Bordel Bobby! Relança Caleb en les regardant tour à tour, les yeux exhorbités. C'est un gosse! Siffla-t-il en lui enlevant l'arme des mains.

- Quel sens de l'observation, sherlock! Se moqua Dean en lui reprenant le Colt.

- Mais..! Bobby! Siffla Caleb. Missouri!

- Calmes-toi...Lui souffla doucement Dean...Comme je l'ai dit, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance. Bobby m'a dit que tu étais un bon chasseur...

- Quoi? Coassa encore Caleb, en le regardant avec effarement. Tu... chasses? Enfin, tu connais la chasse?

- Ouais...Sans doute bien mieux que toi. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Pardon? Mais...! Bobby!

- Whoa...On se calme, ok? Lança le plus vieux en lui versant un verre de Whisky. Tiens, bois ça p'tit, ca t'fera du bien...Lui conseilla-t-il en poussant le verre vers lui.

Caleb hésita avant de prendre le verre et de le vider en une seule gorgée. Son regard passait toujours de Dean à Bobby, totalement estomaqué de ce qu'il se passait.

- Caleb, écoutes... Reprit finalement Bobby...Désolé pour les présentations mais c'est la vérité. Dean est un chasseur.

- Tu veux rire? Siffla Caleb en le foudroyant du regard.

- Non. Il ne rigole pas. Continua Dean. Je chasse et je chasse bien. Mes parents sont des citoyens lambda ou du moins, ma mère s'éfforce de toutes ses forces d'y croire, et je compte bien qu'ils le restent. Ils ne savent rien et jusqu'ici, j'arrivais à aller chasser sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

- Mais comment...

- Ca n'a aucune importance. Le coupa-t-il abruptement. Je chasse, point. Le comment du pourquoi ne te regarde pas. Un jour peut-être... Souffla-t-il. Tu es un bon chasseur et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. D'accord?

- ...D'accord.

**. . .**

Caleb tenait encore le verre entre ses mains quand Dean décida qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille. Il se retrouva rapidemment seul, les doigts entrelaçés et serrés autour du verre. Bobby avait sans doute compris qu'il avait besoin de réflechir. Seul.

Il était novice dans le monde de la chasse. C'est vrai...Beaucoup de leurs codes lui étaient encore inconnus. Mais, même dans la pire de ses extrapolations, il n'avait envisagé des enfants. A 14 ans, c'était encore un enfant. Bordel! Il a trois ans d'ici, il était encore un enfant! Mais ce gosse... Ce gosse au regard de vieillard manipulant cette arme avec dextérité...

De prime abord, il lui avait donné 16 ans. Le garçon était large d'épaule, assez grand et irradiant d'une confiance que peu d'adolescents possédaient déjà. Et son regard...Son regard laissait transparaître un âge bien plus avançé...

Mais il avait 14 ans. Et il chassait. Un court instant, il se demanda s'il aurait pu ressembler à cela en ayant été élevé par son père... Il avait été élevé par sa mère. Seulement par sa mère. Une femme indépendante qui s'était tuée à la tâche pour le nourrir. Avec regret, il se disait qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié ses efforts à leurs justes valeurs. Il était jeune et con. _Tu es exactement comme ton père_...Lui crachait-t-elle quand il dépassait les bornes. Par cela, elle le traitait d'égoïste et de sans coeur même si son ton démentait ses paroles. A l'époque, il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ces mots qui n'étaient pas des insultes mais certainement pas des compliments non plus... Aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire que sa mère avait aimé son père jusqu'au bout, malgré les circonstances. Sa mère décéda à ses 17 ans. Une mort aussi naturelle - entendez bien non-surnaturelle- qu'accidentelle. Un chauffard ivre.

Son testament était clair, il devait aller vivre avec son père. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Un chasseur, apprit-il par la suite. Un chasseur qui n'avait pas pu arrêter et qui s'était refusé d'impliquer femme et enfant dans cette galère. Que pouvait-il faire?

Caleb secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour remettre ses pensées en place. Ca ne tenait pas la route. Dean avait bien précisé que ses parents étaient des civils.

Alors comment un gosse pouvait connaître la chasse?


	23. Chassez le sur'naturel

Dean agita mollement sa main pour dire au revoir à ses parents qui franchissaient le portail de l'Internat avec l'Impala.

Le reste des vacances s'était passé doucement, presque au ralenti. La nouvelle année était arrivée, on entrait en 1994. Dean n'était pas sur de ce qu'ils avaient fait, _avant_, pour cette nouvelle année mais il était sur que Sam n'avait pas bondi dans tout les sens, excité par la veille et les feux d'artifice. Non, en fait, avant; ils passaient la plupart des nouvelles années autour d'un verre de coca - ou d'une bouteille de bière, plus tard-, d'un paquet de chips et d'une rediffusion d'un de ces films débiles sur l'esprit de Noël que Sam adorait à l'époque. Ceux qui parlent de famille unie, de pardon et de bonheur...Etrangement, Sam n'en était pas autant feru, ici.

Pour parler d'autre chose, Dean était plutôt satisfait de sa rencontre avec Caleb. Le jeune chasseur avait semblé ébranlé mais Bobby lui avait dit par la suite qu'il connaissait le monde de la chasse depuis trois ans seulement et que son père l'avait encore assez protégé après cela. Bobby lui avait aussi assuré qu'il s'était remis et qu'il était toujours autant persuadé qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

C'est pourtant d'un pas irrité que Dean se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il soupira d'agacement plusieurs fois durant le trajet, trouvant le niveau d'agitation assez élevé. Pour dire la vérité, Dean était assez agaçé ces derniers jours. Durant ces deux semaines à Lawrence, Castiel n'avait pas su venir le voir_ une_ seule fois. Cela énervait Dean bien plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre...

Cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'il s'était affalé sur son lit que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, avec fracas. Dean soupira, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait même en ayant les yeux fermés. Sven entrait toujours en toute discrétion; Tony frappait toujours avant d'entrer à force d'habitude...Il n'y avait que Bradley pour faire un tel tappage.

- Hey Winchester! Lança le métis en le voyant. T'es réveillé? Tu as appris la nouvelle? Reprit-il sans attendre sa réponse.

- Quoi? Grogna-t-il en se relevant lentement.

- Lesner est mort! Lui apprit-il avec un entrain déplacé.

- Mort? Répéta-t-il en se redressant prestement, tout ouïe.

- Ouais...Il s'est fait cramer en fumant dans son pieu! Railla Brad.

- C'est pas marrant...Lui signala-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Bradley le regarda un moment avant de rougir légèrement, se rendant certainement compte de ses mots et de son comportement.

- Non, non, bien sur que non. Désolé.

- Dis m'en plus. Exigea-t-il

- Ben...Je sais pas grand chose en fait...Il passait ses vacances ici comme d'hab et un matin, on l'a retrouvé cra...brulé dans sa chambre.

- Et le feu ne s'est pas répandu?

- On dirait bien que non...Mais j'en sais vraiment pas plus...Lui garantit l'autre garçon.

- Ca s'est passé quand? Demanda-t-il encore, toujours plus attentif.

- Il y a deux jours, je pense...Tout l'étage était enfumé, il paraît et on a tout de suite appelé les pompiers. Les alarmes incendies étaient, apparement, défectueuses.

- Et il n'y a que sa chambre qui ait brûlé? Redemanda Dean, les sourcils fronçés.

Pour toute réponse, Bradley haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et sans doute, de fatalité. Un silence pensif s'installa et Dean ne pouvait pas détourner son esprit de la nouvelle. Des alarmes défectueuses et un feu qui se restreignait à une seule chambre? Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus la dessous qu'une simple imprudence.

- Hey, Dean? Souffla Bradley après un moment.

- Ouais?

- Je voulais pas vraiment paraître insensible tout à l'heure, hein...C'était juste...J'sais pas...Marmonna péniblement le jeune homme.

- Je sais Brad.

**. . .**

- Alors Dean, comment se sont passées tes vacances? Lui demanda un Joshua trop calme, appuyé comme à son habitude contre son bureau.

- J'ai développé une claustrophobie. Lui répondit-il brièvement, en se callant davantage dans son siège.

- Pardon?

- Mes parents s'étaient mis d'accords pour m'interdire toute sortie sans accompagnement. Résuma-t-il.

- Donc...Tu n'es pas sorti du tout? Tenta l'écudateur.

-Si, réfuta-t-il, mais c'était très, très, très contraignant. Siffla-t-il.

- C'était sans doute le but, Dean. Cingla l'adulte avec un léger sourire.

- En tout cas, mes vacances ont du être mieux que les vôtres...Commenta-t-il d'un air dégagé.

- Ha oui? et pourquoi? Demanda Josh d'un ton distrait en se dirigeant vers son siège, devant le bureau.

- J'ai entendu dire que Lesner était mort. Lança-t-il simplement, d'un ton totalement neutre.

Joshua se figea sur place à peine une seconde avant de reprendre contenance et de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Qui t'as dit ça? Interrogea-t-il presque sèchement.

- La rumeur court. Répondit-il évasivement.

- Hé bien...La rumeur est bien informée, murmura l'éducateur, même si je ne devrais pas te le dire et que cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Ajouta-t-il plus fortement.

- Je sais. Je tenais simplement à en être certain... Un incendie, hum?

Cette fois-ci, Joshua ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de le détailler du regard, comme s'il cherchait à savoir pourquoi cela l'interressait tant. Après quelques secondes d'analyse, il soupira lourdement en le regardant avec ce que Dean interpréta comme de l'exaspération, voir même; de la déception.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Dean? Fini-t-il par rétorquer, de manière tout à fait rhétorique. David Lesner est mort, brûlé vif, oui. Et il n'y a pas matière à rire.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, se défendit calmement Dean. Lesner était un connard et une brute mais il ne méritait pas vraiment ça...

- Mériter? Siffla Joshua, les lèvres pinçées. Ce petit imbécile a bravé l'interdiction de fumer dans sa chambre et pour quoi? Pour finir par s'endormir son mégot à la main et mourir bêtement...Marmonna l'éducateur, avec un certain ressentiment.

- C'était un de vos étudiants? Demanda Dean, conscient de la peine du plus âgé.

- L'année dernière, oui. Cette année, on avait décidé de le confier à Pat...Mais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, moi? S'étonna Josh en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas grave...

- Je suis désolé Dean. Je ne suis pas en forme pour parler légèrement aujourd'hui...S'excusa immédiatement l'éducateur.

- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Je comprend tout à fait...

- On se dit à demain? Proposa alors Joshua.

Dean quitta le bureau assez rapidement, laissant ainsi plus d'intimité à Joshua. Dean pouvait comprendre que perdre un étudiant devait être difficile...Durant le trajet jusque dans sa chambre, il récolta quelques regards étranges...Pour cause, il parlait tout seul. "_T'as interêt à ramener tes fesses illico presto, Cass!"_. Une fois dans le dortoir, il salua d'un vague hochement de tête Tony et Sven et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

A peine fut-il retourné que Cass se tenait devant lui, avec cette moue si caractéristique, partagé entre un amusement tenu et un sarcasme que l'ange excellait à développer.

- J'ai cru t'entendre réclamer ma présence avec un certain empressement? Questionna l'ange en dardant sur lui ses deux billes bleu azur.

- Un certain empressement, oui! Approuva Dean, un sourire déjà sur les lèvres. Tu n'as aucune idée de la raison? Reprit-il en s'appuyant contre la porte, les bras croisés.

- Je m'excuse, commença Castiel en se rapprochant de lui, je n'ai pas su te rendre visite pendant que tu étais chez tes parents. Ils te surveillaient constamment.

- A ce point?

- Oui. Ton père avait toujours un oeil sur toi et il n'aurait eu aucune gêne à entrer dans ta chambre sans frapper s'il y avait entendu quelque chose de suspect...

- Comme moi parlant tout seul...Continua Dean pour lui. Je suis content de te voir. Souffla Dean d'une voix plus basse.

- Moi aussi... Murmura en retour Castiel en se penchant vers lui.

Castiel posa presque tendrement ses lèvres contre celle de Dean avant que celui-ci ne réponde au baiser. Instinctivement, Dean se rapprocha de l'ange, presque au point de le coller et Castiel referma ses bras autour de lui. Le baiser devint plus passionné au bout de quelques secondes avant que Dean ne se recule pour reprendre sa respiration. Il resta malgré tout dans les bras chauds de Castiel, la tête posée contre son épaule, les yeux fermés. Une position qui dénudait tant sa vulnérabilité qu'elle lui ressemblait si peu...Castiel s'étonna un moment de l'abandon de Dean mais ne dit rien, appréciant seulement un de ses rares moment où Dean tombait totalement le masque. Dean pouvait se montrer particulièrement tendre parfois...

Quelques instants plus tard, Dean se tenait droit comme un i, apparamment gêné de ce qu'il venait de montrer. Castiel le rassura d'un simple sourire avant de faire diversion:

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier?

- J'ai rencontré Caleb. Il me fait relativement confiance, on pourra compter sur lui. Je pense.

- D'accord. Approuva Castiel.

- Et...Hésita Dean.

- Et?

- Je pense, peut-être, qu'il y a matière à une chasse dans l'école.

- Comment ça? L'interrogea Castiel, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un incendie assez étrange. Je t'en parlerais quand j'aurais plus de données...

- Bien. Sois prudent. Lui rappela Castiel d'un ton grave qui le fit sourire.

- Toujours...mon ange. Promit-il, légèrement moqueur.

Dean esquissa un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Dés qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il tomba sur trois paires d'yeux curieux.

- Ca va Dean? Lui demanda Tony, avec une inflexion dans la voix.

- Bien sur...Pourquoi? Répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Ben...Tu parles tout seul souvent, mec? Rigola Bradley

- Ho... bah, je pense tout haut, c'est tout...Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

**. . .**

Dean passa les prochaines heures à potasser les données qu'il avait. Autant dire qu'il avait assez peu de choses sur lesquelles se pencher...L'incendie était suspect, certes, et des recherches étaient évidemment nécessaires. Mais comment pouvait-il les réaliser? Et que devait-il chercher? Etait-ce lier au bâtiment ou à Lesner? Spontanément, il penchait pour le bâtiment...Après tout, de récents travaux avaient animer le terrain...Peut-être qu'un esprit avait été dérangé?

S'il se souvenait bien, à la visite de l'école, Joshua avait mentionné que le bâtiment central abritait non seulement les bureaux administratifs mais aussi toutes les archives. La question était de savoir comment il pourrait s'y rendre sans éveiller les soupçons et surtout quand...Les heures de libres étaient restreintes et il n'aurait certainement pas assez d'une heure pour réaliser les recherches gargantuesques qui l'attendait. Il devait au moins avoir une idée de ce qu'il devait chercher!

Par chance, il trouva une information capitale le lendemain quand le coach décida de leur faire pratiquer du volley-ball "_pour développer leur esprit d'équipe et de camaraderie"_. Pour dire vrai, l'ambiance était assez légère malgré les circonstances. La raison n'était pas difficile à comprendre...La bande de Dave, dont faisait partie Lesner, était anormalement calme depuis la reprise des cours. Ils faisaient leur deuil à leur manière...Et semblaient avoir perdu toutes envies d'ennuyer les plus jeunes. Dean ne se faisait aucune illusion; tout ceci n'était que transitoire.

La réponse qu'il cherchait était sous nez et il le su dés que son regard tomba sur un des coins du gymnase. _Bien sur! _se morigéna-t-il mentalement. Le ballon de basket, sous le dome de verre! Que lui avait dit Bradley déjà?

"_Un vieux ballon de basket d'un des premiers garçons de l'école. Il est mort dans l'enceinte de l'école..."_

Evidemment! Bien sur, l'école pouvait avoir connu plus d'un décès mais celui-ci devait être particulier pour qu'on l'honnore ainsi. Et il devait certainement avoir une plaque commémorative près du ballon sous le dôme de verre.

- Winchester! Gronda le coach en le voyant distrait. Prête un peu attention au jeu!

- Oui Coach!

La fin de match arriva rapidemment et Dean se faufila discrètement vers la petite voûte qui abritait le dôme. C'était assez simple en fait...Une cloche de verre poussièreuse sous laquelle un ballon de basket usé reposait. Dans le coin inférieur droit, près du ballon, une petite gravure disait seulement : " _en mémoire de Charles Bremeer, passionné par le basket-ball et bon camarade_". Court et concis. Cela ne lui apportait pas beaucoup de précision hors le nom du potentiel esprit. Au moins, il savait quoi chercher dans les archives, s'il y allait. Il pourrait toujours amener le sujet dans une discussion avec Joshua.

Le jours même; il retourna voir Joshua pour tenter d'avoir quelques informations supplémentaires. Les temps libres étaient peu nombreux et cela enrageait Dean de ne rien pouvoir faire en dehors de ces heures-là...Le fantome pouvait recommencer à tout instant. Il comptait bien soutirer autant d'informations que possible de Joshua... Le plus difficile sera de ne pas avoir l'air insistant ou anormalement curieux.

Une fois dans le bureau de l'éducateur, Dean se sentit satisfait de voir que l'homme avait retrouver le sourire. Il s'était attaché au jeune homme gaie et attractif. Comme à son habitude, Josh lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose et il accepta un verre de coca bien volontiers.

- Alors? Commença Joshua en s'installant à son bureau. On en a pas vraiment parlé la dernire fois...Comment se sont passées tes vacances?

- Je te l'ai dit...soupira-t-il avec une moue ennuyée...Ils m'ont pratiquement tenu enfermé avec l'interdiction formelle de sortir sans eux.

- Et c'était si atroce que ça? S'amusa Joshua.

- Je ne suis pas un criminel en conditionnel...Marmonna-t-il simplement. Je voulais juste un peu d'air. Voir quelques amis...

- Et cela excluait la présence de tes parents? Lui demanda Joshua.

- J'ai pratiquement 15 ans, sans doute que mes amis n'auraient pas été fous de joie en me voyant ramener mes parents...Rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Alors ce ne sont pas tes amis. Des amis, de vrais amis, comprendraient que tu n'avais pas le choix et que tout cela était pour ton bien.

- Eux aussi ils ont 15 ans vous savez? Ironisa Dean.

- Ha bon? S'étonna Joshua. J'aurais pensé que tes amis étaient plus agés étant donné ta maturité...de plus, je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà entendu parler de ces amis. Lui fit remarquer son éducateur.

- Ils sont discrets. Se contenta de répondre Dean. J'ai pu passer quelques moments avec mon père...Indiqua-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Et? Le pressa doucement Joshua.

- On a discuté de tout et de rien. De musique, du temps, de sport...On a joué au base-ball et au basket. Il est vraiment bon au basket...Commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ce n'était que des demi-vérités. Oui, il avait pu discuter avec son père de divers sujets. Oui, ils avaient fait plusieurs parties de base-ball et de basket avec Sam. Mais son père était vraiment nul au basket, il préférait de loin le base-ball.

- En parlant de ça, ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture, c'est quoi ce ballon de basket dans le gymnase?

- Je ne vois pas de...Commença Joshua en fronçant les sourcils avant de s'interrompre...Ho! Tu veux parler du ballon de Charles Bremeer?

- Je suppose...Qui est-ce?

- Un étudiant du début des années 70, expliqua Josh à un Dean tout ouïe. Il est mort en 71, indiqua-t-il. Suite à son décès, l'école a été fermée pendant près de dix ans et reconstruite en 80.

- Reconstruite?

- Oui, les anciens bâtiments se trouvaient plus à l'intérieur du parc. D'ailleurs, ils y ont repris des travaux cette année. Continua-t-il sans se douter qu'il venait de donner une information des plus importantes à Dean.

- Il est mort comment? Demanda finalement Dean.

Le visage de Joshua se fit sombre et la réponse se fit attendre. Dean commençait à se poser des questions quand Joshua finit par répondre d'une voix grave et triste.

- Dans un incendie. Il est mort brulé vif dans un incendie...répondit-il avec morosité.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant l'humeur du plus agé s'assombrir de nouveau. Il n'avait pas voulu lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir mais maintenant, au moins, il savait que c'était sans doute ce Charles Bremeer qui jouait les pyromanes. Pourquoi? C'était une autre question...Il allait devoir compléter ces données avec celles des archives. Le silence s'allongea désagréablement sans que Dean ne puisse rien y faire. Joshua semblait perdu dans ses sinistres pensées et lui ne trouvait aucun sujet de conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère...

A moins que?

N'était-ce pas le moment idéale pour avoir LA dicussion qu'il reculait depuis près de un mois?

- Hum...Joshua?

- ...

- Joshua! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

- Quoi? Sursauta Josh en se retournant vers lui. Pardon, tu disais quelque chose Dean?

- Ouais...C'est assez personnel, ok? Commença-t-il en se tassant dans son siège.

- Je t'écoute. Lui certifia l'éducateur en se réinstallant à son tour.

- Ben...C'est assez...Comment dire...Ca n'a rien avoir avec le reste, ok? Ni avec mes parents, mes amis ou..le reste. C'est plus personnel...D'accord?

- D'accord, opina Joshua tout de même assez perplexe. Tu peux développer?

- Disons que...Ca reste entre nous, on est bien d'accord? Pas un mot à mes parents? Je ne pense pas que mon père comprendrait...

- C'est si grave que ça? Si c'est trop conséquent, Dean, tu te doutes bien que je devrais en référer à tes parents...Lui expliqua Josh.

- Ce n'est pas conséquent. C'est personnel...Répéta-t-il. Et mon père est un ancien Marins...Je ne pense pas qu'il tolère l'homosexualité. Asséna-t-il en avisant la réaction de son éducateur.

- Tu es homosexuel, Dean? Lui demanda alors Josh.

- Non! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je n'ai jamais regardé un mec comme ça, ok? J'étais super branché femmes. Genre...Vraiment porté sur la chose. Tu vois?

- J'essaye, lui assura Joshua. Tu me parles d'homosexualité tout en m'assurant que tu ne l'es pas. Tu me dis que tu es porté sur les femmes alors que je suis presque sur que tu n'as jamais eu la moindre petite relation...Tu as 14 ans, Dean.

- Oublie mon âge! S'agaça Dean. Et j'ai dit que j'_étais _porté sur les femmes.

- Donc, tu t'es découvert un attrait pour l'autre sexe, c'est ça? Demanda Joshua.

- Non! Juste...Juste une seule personne de l'autre sexe. Un seul homme.

- Homme? Releva Joshua avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Homme, garçon; on s'en fout, c'est la même chose! S'irrita Dean avec un mouvement de la main. Ce que je veux comprendre c'est comment je peux passer des femmes aux hommes, comme ça!

- As-tu seulement déjà été avec un femme, Dean? Lui demanda Joshua d'un ton paternel.

- Ne me parles pas comme un gamin! Oublie mon âge. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais à un homme de 40 qui se découvre attiré par...son meilleur ami par exemple, alors qu'il était un éternel coureur de jupons?

- Dean, je ne comprend pas...

- C'est pas grave. Répond-moi juste..S'il-te-plaît? Souffla-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Je lui dirais qu'il est peut-être bi-sexuel...

- Non, répondit-il catégoriquement. Il n'a jamais regardé les hommes comme ça, et même maintenant, il n'y a qu'un seul homme...Et il ne regarde plus les femmes.

- Alors peut-être...Commença Joshua avant de s'interrompre, tout en le fixant du regard.

- Oui? Le pressa-t-il.

- Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de se poser cette question.

- Quoi?

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment important de savoir ce qu'il est, en terme d'étiquette je veux dire. Il aime juste une autre personne et tant que cela reste consentant et légal, il ne devrait pas se poser trop de questions.

Dean avisa la réponse de son éducateur avec soin. C'est vrai...Peut-être se posait-il trop de questions...Et puis franchement, il se sentait bien avec Castiel...C'était bien plus qu'une simple attirance ou...Tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'ici. Ce qu'il avait connu avec Cassie ou même avec Lisa était bien pâle comparé à ce qu'il ressentait dans les bras de Castiel. Aussi mièvre et dégoulinant de sentimentalisme que cela était.

Pourquoi chercher plus loin?

Dean sortit de la pièce fort d'une nouvelle résolution et satisfait des informations qu'il avait pu obtenir. Sa relation avait Castiel évouluerait à son rythme, advienne que pourra...Joshua, de son coté, regarda le garçon sortir avec une certaine confusion. Que venait-il de se passer au juste? Il était presque certain que Dean n'avait jamais eu aucune relation. Le garçon était réticent à toute relation, même amicale...Ou du moins, c'est ce que ses parents avaient dit. Pour sa part, Dean s'entendait bien avec tout ses camarades de chambrées et avait même tissé quelques liens avec certains élèves de sa classe...Mais de relation amoureuse, ça, il n'en avait pas eu. D'ailleurs, contrairement à beaucoup d'adolescents de son âge, Dean ne semblait pas du tout curieux par rapport au sexe. Alors comment pouvait-il affirmer avoir été attiré par les femmes au point d'être un coureur de jupons? Et comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il était à présent attiré par les hommes? Il avait à peine 15 ans! Il avait bien le temps de rechercher son identité sexuelle, non? Et pourquoi se comparer à un homme de 40 ans?

Joshua soupira lourdement en laissant retomber son menton dans ses mains. Ce garçon ne lui apportait que des interrogations...


	24. Représaille

La tache d'encre s'était élargie rapidemment alors qu'il martelait le même endroit de sa feuille, le coin supérieur gauche pour être plus précis, depuis une demi-heure. Il entendait distraitement le professeur de littérature commenter une énième oeuvre de William Henley alors qu'il réfléchissait à un plan pour aller fouiller dans les archives. Le meilleur moment restait le temps libre du soir, quand les bureau du bâtiment étaient vides, lui donnant ainsi une presque totale liberté d'action une fois dans la bâtisse.

Le seul problème est qu'il passait _toujours_ ce temps libre dans sa chambre ou dans la salle commune avec les autres. Il n'a jamais fait autrement. Il allait devoir leur demander un coup de main... Ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent mais il leur faisait relativement confiance pour couvrir ses arrières. De plus, il était presque sur qu'ils ne poseraient pas trop de questions...

Il n'avait pas trop repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Joshua. La seule chose qu'il esperait était que l'éducateur tienne parole et ne raconte rien à son père. S'il a bien une chose face à laquelle il ne savait pas comment allait réagir John, c'était sa sexualité. Il était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas le prendre très bien, au-delà de ça il n'avait strictement aucune idée de sa réaction. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres quand il se rappela de la fameuse discussion père-fils que son père lui avait tenu quand il l'avait retrouvé sur le siège arrière de l'Impala avec Kimberley Bogaerds, une fille plus agée que lui de deux ans. Son père s'était résumé à dire qu'il avait interêt à se protéger parce que leur vie ne permettait pas qu'il fasse ce genre de connerie. Il avait 16 ans et s'était abstenu de dire à son père que sa première expérience remontait à presque deux ans plus tôt...Il avait pris les devants avec Sam en ayant avec lui cette conversation le jour de ses 15 ans. Il se souvenait encore de son discours: _" Tu deviens un homme maintenant Sammy et il y a quelques trucs que tu dois absolument savoir..."_. Son frère avait piqué un fard monumental mais l'avait quand même écouté avec attention.

Dean était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand une alarme assourdissante résonna dans la classe. Les élèves se levèrent presque tous d'un bond et bientôt les chuchotements de ses camarades s'étaient transformés en vives discussions. Au milieu de la cohue, le professeur essayait de ramener le calme...

- Restez calme! Les intima-t-il en faisant de même avec ses bras. Ce sont les alarmes incendies et ce n'est sûrement qu'un exercice...S'il-vous-plaît! Lança le professeur plus fort en voyant que personne ne l'écoutait.

Au vu de ce qu'il était arrivé à Lesner, cela pouvait paraître normal qu'on teste les alarmes mais Dean trouvait cela indécent alors qu'ils avaient tous appris sa mort la veille. Certains élèves commençaient déjà à angoisser en imaginant un autre incendie...Dean pu lire sur le visage de Charlie, notamment, que celui-ci n'était pas tranquille alors que le professeur tentait encore une fois d'attirer l'attention du groupe. Un autre professeur arriva bientôt dans la classe et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Dean put voir leur professeur pinçer les lèvres de mécontement avant de soupirer lourdement.

- Bon...Commença-t-il d'un ton maîtrisé...On m'informe qu'aucun exercice n'a été prévu...Calmez-vous! _Ne vous poussez pas!_ Gronda le professeur en voyant la masse d'élève fonçer littéralement vers la porte de la classe.

Dean en aurait bien levé les yeux au ciel...Et, en fait, c'est ce qu'il fit. Bon dieu, c'était pas l'apocalypse! La plupart des élèves s'était précipité en avant, laissant quelques camarades en arrière, et tous jouaient des coudes pour sortir en premier...Du grand n'importe quoi! Dean observait avec un étonnement dédaigneux les étudiants se pousser les uns les autres alors que le professeur tentait en vain de les apaiser.

**- Vos gueules!** Gronda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Instantanément, toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui, presque dans un même mouvement. Charlie, pour sa part, le regardaient avec des yeux ronds tandis que le professeur le jaugeait avec ses sourcils fronçés. L'alarme semblait encore plus tonitruante dans le calme qui venait de s'installer.

- Arrêtez de brailler comme des gosses et sortez calmement, sans précipitation. Ne prenez pas vos affaires et allez directement sur le parking principal ou sur le terrain de basket.

Les chuchotements reprirent à la minute où il termina sa phrase mais la panique semblait s'être envolée. Les étudiants sortaient tranquillement de la classe, en suivant étonnament bien les consignes de Dean. Le professeur hocha la tête de satisfaction avant de le remercier silencieusement d'un regard appréciatif alors que Charlie venait le rejoindre, à l'arrière du groupe.

- Hé ben... Siffla-t-il...Après ça, tu vas tous les avoir à la bonne...

Deux heures plus tard, et après vérification, on leur annonça que c'était une erreur, une défectuosité des alarmes. Aucun feu ne consumait l'école. Cela décida Dean. Le soir même, il irait aux archives.

**. . .**

- Enfin le soir! Cette journée a été interminable...Soupira Bradley en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Ouais, acquiesça Tony, nous laisser poireauter deux heures dehors alors qu'il gèle, franchement!

- Ca vous dit une partie de cartes? Demanda Sven en les sortant de son tiroir.

- Poker? Demanda aussitôt Tony, un sourire sur les lèvres. A ça, je vais te plumer, Winchester! Siffla-t-il, joueur.

- Ca m'étonnerait, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. Mais ce sera pour un autre jour...Ajouta-t-il.

- Pourquoi? Releva aussitôt Brad.

- J'ai...des trucs à faire. Eluda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Des trucs? Répéta Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Quels genre de trucs?

- Le genre qui vous fera dire que j'ai passé ces deux prochaines heures avec vous...Si jamais on vous le demande...Répondit-il.

- C'est temps libre, Dean. Lui signala le métis. Si tu as envie de te balader dans le parc, tu peux, tu sais?

- Ouaip...Mais ca n'empêche que je joue avec vous ce soir. N'est-ce pas?

Sven le toisa un moment du regard avant de hocher abruptement la tête. Tony l'imita dans la seconde alors que Bradley haussait négligemment les épaules.

Sortir du bâtiment pour se glisser dans celui des archives fut étrangement assez facile. Trouver la salle des archives fut plus long. Le bâtiment était déjà entièrement vide si ce n'est le directeur qu'il avait pu entendre travailler dans son bureau. La plupart des éducateurs rentraient chez eux tout les soirs, tout comme les secrétaires et le personnel de direction. Seul deux éducateurs et deux pions restaient pour la nuit. Cela lui laissait un champ d'action assez ample...

Il trouva la salle qu'il cherchait au second étage, du côté opposé au bureau du directeur. Une fois à l'interieur, il prit le temps d'étudier l'agencement de la pièce. Sans perdre davantage de temps, il sortit une petite lampe de poche de sa veste - tout en se félécitant de l'avoir rapporté de ces vacances.

Dean soupira en avisant les rangées de casier qui l'attendaient. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre et grimaça en voyant l'heure déjà avançée. Après le couvre-feu, les portes étaient fermées. Il était 19h23...Il ne lui restait qu'une heure et quarante minutes pour trouver l'information qu'il cherchait et rentrer.

D'un pas souple et silencieux, Dean se lança dans les rayons de casiers identiques. Peut-être que les dossiers des étudiants étaient classés par rapport à leur date d'entrée? Tout compte fait, cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'importance. _Les dossiers commencent à partir de 1980, à la reconstruction! _Ragea Dean. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun dossier sur les anciens élèves? Peut-être avaient-ils tous brûler avec l'ancien bâtiment? Le temps passait et Dean commencait à s'impatienter...

Il arriva bientôt aux derniers casiers et fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de date sur quelques-uns. Mû d'une impulsion, il se dirigea vers ceux-là et en ouvrit un doucement. Il grimaça alors que le tiroir grinçait malgré tout assez bruyamment. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres quand il vit que les dossiers étaient classés par ordre alphabétique et semblaient légèrement jaunis par le temps.

_A...Abbernan...Azerty..._

_B...Barger...Belizée...Birston...Borlen...Bravis...Brel...Bremeer!_

Une moue satisfaite se peignit sur le visage de Dean alors qu'il sortait le dossier pour le feuilleter. Il aurait pu le reprendre mais c'était trop risqué en sachant que leur chambre était néttoyée par les femmes de ménage chaque jour. Elles pourraient très bien tomber dessus par inadvertance...Et cela amenerait assurément trop de questions de la part de ses camarades. Non, il devait le regarder ici-même et prendre note des données importantes. Il lui restait un bonne demi-heure, songea-t-il avant de se plonger dans le dossier.

_Nom: __Bremeer __Prénom__: Charles __Age d'entrée__: 15 ans_

_Motif__: Désociabilisation - refus du dialogue - décrochage scolaire_

_Educateur: __Henry McArthur_

_Caractère__: Renfermé - introverti. _

_Situation familiale__: Mère et père présents. Education stricte mais juste. _

_Note__: - Résultat scolaire en hausse. Elève très intelligent = L'ennui pourrait être du à son décrochage scolaire. _

_- ..._

_- Peu de progrès au point de vue de sa socialisation. Aucun ami. Principale cible de ses camarades. _

_- ..._

_- Sa situation au sein de la classe empire. On suspecte des passages à tabac assez courants..._

_**Décédé: **__Le 21/04/1971 dans un incendie. _

Le dossier ne s'étalait guère plus sur les circonstances du décès, ni même sur le cimetière - ou fénérarium- où les restes auraient pu être entérrés - ou dispersés. Autant dire que le dossier n'était pas vraiment épais. Ou peu consistant puisque question épaisseur, le dossier n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Chaque professeur semblaient pouvoir mettre des notes, quelques conversations avec l'éducateur avaient été retranscrites à la main et certains devoirs consignés dans le dossier.

Regardant de nouveau sa montre, Dean pesta avant de prestement remettre le dossier à sa place, refermer le tiroir et s'empresser de quitter le bâtiment. Le trajet jusqu'au bâtiment de vie ne dura que quelques minutes...Il faisait déjà assez sombre, les journées étant toujours atrocement courtes, et les terrains aux alentours des bâtiments assez peu éclairés. Ainsi, Dean ne s'aperçut de rien, trop concentré sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir, avant d'être rudement interpellé.

- Hooo...Mais qu'avons-nous là, les gars? Persiffla une voix rugueuse et grave.

Les gars en question l'avaient rapidement encerclés et Dean serra les poings. Ils étaient cinq et tous plus âgés que lui...Il n'avait aucune chance. Les passages à tabac, tard le soir, juste avant la fermeture des portes, n'étaient pas rares. Preuve en est des hématomes que Sven ramenaient régulièrement par le passé...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dave? Cracha-t-il en dardant sur le plus âgé un regard plein de défi.

Parce que c'était bien Dave et sa petite bande de débile qui l'encerclaient. Et Dean n'était assez idiot pour croire que l'accalmie des derniers temps allait persister ici et maintenant alors que Dave avait l'occasion parfaite pour se venger.

Le visage du garçon se tordit dans une grimace de rage et de dédain avant qu'il ne s'avance vers lui d'un pas conquérant. Dean sentit les garçons derrière lui s'avançer à leur tour, réduisant ainsi son espace. Il put bientôt sentir des mains lui saisir durement les épaules tout en tordant douloureusement les bras.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à David? Explosa Dave en lui balançant un direct du droit en plein dans le visage.

Dean encaissa sans broncher tout en goutant son propre sang sur sa langue. Il l'avait sans doute mordue...La seule chose à laquelle il put penser fut le fait que cela allait laisser de fameux hématomes qu'il allait devoir expliquer à Joshua.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu l'as tabassé alors qu'il réglait son compte à l'autre tapette? Ragea encore le plus âge en lui envoyant son poing dans le ventre.

Encore une fois, Dean s'abstint de tout gémissements et courba simplement l'échine sous la douleur. Il fut redressé sans douceur par les deux gorilles qui le tenaient toujours solidement et se récolta encore plusieurs autres coups, principalement dans le ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écroula sur le sol pour se ramasser des coups de pieds cette fois-ci, toujours dans le ventre. Par réflexe, il se replia sur sa douleur et se roula en chien de fusils. Au-dessus de lui, Dave ricanna avant de lui empoigner les cheveux pour lui relever la tête.

- On fait moins le fier maintenant Winchester! Hein! T'es qu'un bouffon! Cingla-t-il avant de lui cracher à la figure.

Dean ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer les poings et de mordre sa langue pour dissiper le flot d'insultes qui lui venait naturellement à l'esprit. Dave était un pauvre connard qui ne savait rien faire sans utiliser ses poings...Pour faire bonne mesure, Dave lui donna un dernier coup de pied dans le dos.

Dean ne les entendit pas vraiment partir, trop occuper à contrôler sa respiration. Une douleur sourde dans le dos irradiait toujours jusque dans ses hanches et dans son cou. Les coups dans le dos étaient ceux qu'il détestait le plus...Ils laissaient toujours des hématomes plus impressionnants que graves mais qui étaient toujours très douloureux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il sut se redresser complétement. Il avançait lentement en boitant quelque peu puisqu'un des gorilles avait gentiment marché sur sa cheville. Dean pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas cassée, c'était déjà ça...

Un sourire sardonique tenta d'animer ses traits avant de se figer douloureusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de sourire alors que son visage devait être devenu violacé. Il se contenta donc de se dire qu'il n'était pas si malchanceux que ça en avisant la porte toujours ouverte du bâtiment. Se traîner et grimper l'étage jusque son dortoir aurait pu être une torture s'il ne s'y connaissait pas mieux en la matière...

Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, il ne dut pas dix seconde avant que ses camarades ne lui sautent dessus, inquiets.

- Bordel, Dean! Souffla Tony en le guidant jusque son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- On dirait que tu t'es fait passer dessus par un camion, mec! Commenta Bradley en grimaçant avec sympathie.

- Une mauvaise rencontre...Répondit-il simplement en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son lit.

- Tu t'es fais tabasser? Le questionna gravement Tony, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est rien...Amenuisa-t-il, tout en fermant les yeux.

- T'es sur que ça va, Dean? Lui demanda Sven en le regardant sérieusement.

- Rien de grave. Marmonna-t-il.

- Puisque je sais que c'est pas la peine aujourd'hui; demain, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Décreta Tony.

- Hein? Pas besoin...

- Pas besoin? Gronda le plus âgé. T'es plus mauve qu'une aubergine, tu te tiens l'abdomen comme si tu y avais reçu ton lot de coups et ta cheville a déjà doublé de volume! Demain, on file à l'infirmerie!

De toute façon, le calma Sven, tu crois franchement que tu pourras courir comme ça?

**. . .**

Tony soupira une énième fois devant la flagrante mauvaise volonté que mettait Dean pour aller à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pourtant pas la mer à boire, non? C'était necessaire... S'il n'était aussi sur que Dean pourrait toujours l'étonner, il dirait que le gamin ne pourrait pas tenir une journée complète dans cet état.

Dean boudait, littéralement! et même à travers la palette de couleurs qu'était devenu son visage, on pouvait voir qu'il voulait être partout ailleurs qu'ici. Agaçé, Tony le bouscula gentiment jusque dans l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie de l'école n'était pas extravagante. Elle possédait à peine cinq lits dont la blancheur des draps virait davantage au gris terne. La plupart du temps, l'infirmière - Mme Okkelpup- n'avait à traiter que de banals maux de ventre, des chevilles foulées ou des muscles froissés pendant le sport, des crises d'hypoglycémie ou parfois, d'épilepsie. Elle savait différencier au premier coup d'oeil les hématomes dû à une bagarre de ceux provoqués par une chute dans les escaliers, en déplaise aux élèves.

Assis de force sur un des lits grisâtre de la pièce, Dean soupira lui aussi encore une fois. Il n'aurait pas craché sur des anti-douleurs mais le temps pressait...Il devait impérativement contacté Bobby pour qu'il fasse des recherches plus approfondies sur l'incendie de 71. Peut-être que la bibliothèque municipale aurait plus d'informations que les archives de l'internat...

- Voyons ça, Winchester... Lança l'infirmière en se penchant sur lui avant de lui dire qu'elle avait d'ors et déjà contacté Joshua.

**. . .**

- Pour la dernière fois, Dean, que s'est-il passé? Répéta pour la millième fois au moins Joshua.

- Ma réponse est toujours la même, lui répondit Dean d'une voix lasse. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

- Et bien, les marches se sont concertées pour frapper ton visage. Répliqua sèchement l'éducateur.

- Et mon ventre, mon dos et ma cheville. Lui rappela Dean.

- C'était Dave?

- J'ai rien à dire de plus, Joshua. Conclua Dean en le regardant sérieusement. En plus, ajouta-t-il, c'est juste quelques bleus...

- Quelques bleus? S'étrangla le plus âgé. Ton visage est pratiquement méconnaissable, ton abdomen est mauve foncé, un hématome traverse toute la largeur de ton dos et ta cheville est pas mal amochée...Tu veux que je continue avec la possibilité, et même la quasi-certitude, de tes côtes felées?

- Tu exagères...Soupira Dean en se tassant dans son lit.

- Exagération ou pas, j'ai appelé tes parents. Ils seront là d'ici deux heures minimum. S'exclama Joshua en se levant de la chaise à coté de son lit.

- QUOI? Non! Il n'y a pas besoin qu'ils viennent! Rétorqua-t-il vivement.

- Si. Repos toute la journée. Continua-t-il. C'est important pour ta cheville selon Mme Okkelpup. Et tu devrais dénonçer ces vilaines marches...Ajouta-t-il avec un air entendu.

- Tout va très bien. Répéta le plus jeune. Est-ce que je peux téléphoner?

- Tu connais les règles...Refusa sobrement Joshua en secouant la tête.

- Je ne saurais pas aller dans la salle de repos aujourd'hui...Lui fit remarquer Dean.

- Hum...Tu pourra téléphoner avec le téléphone de l'infirmerie, ok? Mais dans le créneau horaire prévu...Ca te va? Lui proposa alors l'éducateur.

- S'il-te-plaît? Le pressa-t-il. C'est urgent!

- Désolé Dean. Tes parents sont prévenus...Et à moins que tu ne veuilles me dire les noms des responsables, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Refusa encore le plus âgé.

- Mais...

- Tu peux toujours me parler si c'est vraiment urgent, Dean. Lui rappela-t-il d'un ton grave.

- Non. C'est bon.

**. . .**

La patience n'avait jamais été une de ces vertus principales. Il l'avait appris bon gré, mal gré au fil des jours à la tête de la résitance et la chasse nécessitait toujours un peu de patience mais il était clair que cela n'avait jamais été son principal atout.

Donc, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve là et elle commençait à s'éffriter doucement mais sûrement. Cela faisait trois heures que Joshua était parti et ses parents n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. L'infirmière était repartie dans une petit salle adjacente à la pièce principale dans laquelle il semblait se trouver et il ne l'avait plus vue depuis...Le bourdonnement du chauffage commençait à l'agacer d'une manière tout à fait prodigieuse. De plus, il_ devait _appeler Bobby. Peut-être pourrait-il risquer un petit aller-retour jusque dans la salle de repos? Il était plutôt chanceux, l'infirmerie n'était pas dans un bâtiment trop éloigné de son dortoir. Il pourrait toujours prétexter ne pas supporter l'ennui et l'inactivité.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à l'idée de se rendre en salle de repos, il entendit des pas dans le couloir. A tout les coups, c'était ses parents qui étaient arrivés. La seule chose que Dean se demanda était s'ils avaient emmenés Sam? Il y avait peu de chances qu'ils aient trouvés queqlu'un pour le garder si rapidemment et Sam aura certainement tenu à venir le voir...

- Dean! Lança la voix de son petit frère alors qu'il ouvrait avec fracas la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Hey, bonhomme...Comment ca va?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question, Dean, non? Souffla sa mère en lui souriant doucement. Bonjour...Comment ca va? Demanda-t-elle avec une mine soucieuse.

- Très bien. Joshua n'aurait pas du vous appeler. Soupira-t-il.

- Bien sur que si. Claqua la voix sèche de son père en l'étudiant minutieusement. Que s'est-il passé?

- Une rencontre inopinée avec un escalier... Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Dean...

- Papa...

- Tu as fort mal, Dean? Lui demanda son petit frère.

- Non, Bonhomme.

- La vérité Dean. Réclama son père.

- J'ai à peine mal, c'est bon.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Siffla son père avec humeur.

- Je n'en vois pas l'importance, expliqua-t-il, et même si c'était ce que tu penses, pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi? C'est moi qui me serait fait tabasser, non? Ou tu devrais être ravi même, ils ont respectés tes principes, eux! Ils ne m'ont pas envoyés à l'hopital...S'emporta-t-il en élevant de plus en plus la voix.

- Alors c'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda sa mère.

- Peut-être. C'est pas important. Souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Sam, reste là. Votre mère et moi allons parler avec Joshua. Claqua la voix trachante de John après quelques secondes de silence malaisé.

Dean soupira de soulagement une fois la porte refermée sur ses parents. Sam, à côté lui, c'était carrément installé sur le lit. Son petit frère le regardait avec une drôle d'expression.

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, hein? Ils t'ont tabassés? Lui demanda le jeune garçon.

- Oui, lui répondit-il sans chercher à mentir.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour se venger et aussi parce qu'ils sont tristes à cause de la mort de leur ami.

- Ils sont tristes? Et pour ça, ils te battent? S'étonna Sammy avec candeur. C'est n'importe quoi!

- Exactement, approuva Dean. Les gens font souvent n'importe quoi. Ajouta-t-il.

- C'est faux, tu sais? Reprit son jeune frère.

- Quoi?

- Papa était vraiment en colère quand Joshua a appelé. Il a dit que c'était une honte qu'ils aient laissé ça se passer. Que c'était prévisible et donc, qu'ils auraient dû l'éviter.

- Ouais...Je sais. Souffla-t-il, étrangement réconforté par les mots de son petit frère.


	25. La chasseuse

_Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que les autres. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai un peu de mal à tenr le rythme. Mais des chapitre plus court, cela veut dire qu'ils arriveront plus vite!_

_Merci de me lire!_

* * *

><p>- Alors?<p>

- Alors quoi? Carpenter à l'air de croire que ce Dave et sa bande lui sont bien tombés dessus même si _Monsieur_ ne veut pas nous le dire...Grinça John en regardant furtivement sa femme.

- Ho, allons John! Le rabroua Mary. Parce que, toi, tu aurais certaiment balançé tes camarades quand tu avais son âge?

- Moi, je n'envoyais pas mes camarades à l'hosto et je ne feintais pas d'être tombé dans les escaliers en prenant mes parents pour des cons. Répondit-il vertement.

- Oui, mais Dean n'est pas toi. Et il n'est pas fautif...Commença Mary avant de s'interrompre.

- Cette fois-ci...Compléta John. Tu peux achever ta phrase, tu sais? On l'a tout les deux pensés...

- Cela reste vrai, insista Mary, il n'est pas fautif. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère après lui...

John soupira lourdement en poussant la porte du gymnase. L'infirmerie se trouvait au premier étage du bâtiment. Ils venaient de terminer un petit entretien avec Joshua Carpenter et celui-ci était sur à cent pour cent que l'état de Dean était dû à Dave et sa bande. Evidement, Dean niait toujours.

- Je ne suis pas en colère. Soupira-t-il d'un air las. Je suis juste fatigue qu'il se sente obligé de nous mentir...

- Il ne nous ment pas! S'exclama Mary d'un ton impérieux. Il veut juste regler ses problèmes lui-même...

- Et tu me demandes pourquoi il me fait penser à ton père? Lança John comme une boutade.

Malheureuseument, il sut à la seconde où les mots passèrent ses lèvres qu'ils ne seraient pas perçus comme cela. Instantanément, le visage de Mary se ferma et il ne resta sur ses traits qu'une expression de rancoeur lasse.

- Je pensais le sujet clot, cingla-t-elle.

- Hé bien, il ne l'est pas. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Dean est son petit-fils, j'te rappelle. C'est normal qu'il ait quelques-unes de ses expressions ou de ses mimiques. Ton père était qui il était. Je ne parle pas de ce qu'il faisait. Ajoute-t-il en baissant la voix.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute? Rétorqua placidement Mary.

John secoua vaguement la tête de droite à gauche en songeant aux multiples disputes qui suivaient invariablement les discussions où Samuel Campbel s'invitait. Le sujet était tabou; Mary n'en parlait jamais.

Ils arrivèrent bientot devant la porte de l'infirmerie et alors que John allait la pousser, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur une infirmière agitée. La jeune femme les remarqua à peine alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce à vive allure, une expression inquiète incrustée sur son visage. Dean la suivait de peu et tenta de passer devant eux de ce même pas pressé...

- Où crois-tu aller jeune homme? Lança John de sa voix bourrue en le retenant par l'épaule.

Dean réprima un soupire et remercia mentalement son frère de répondre à sa place. Heureusement, son petit frère n'avait qu'une idée partielle de ce qu'il se passait peut-être. Okkelpup avait reçu un appel tout à l'heure et Dean avait pu voir son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers la porte. Dean n'était pas assez idiot pour laisser passer ce genre de réaction dans la situation actuelle.

- L'infirmière a reçu un appel, expliqua Sam. Ca avait l'air grave parce qu'elle est devenue toute blanche...

- Et en quoi ça vous regarde? Lança John en tentant de les faire rentrer à l'interieur de l'infirmerie.

Cette fois-ci clairement agaçé, Dean n'essaya même pas de répondre à son père. Il se dégagea habilement de la prise de son père pour rattraper l'infirmière. Il ne fit pas attention aux cris de ses parents, trop occupés à repérer la jeune femme. Une fois dehors, l'air froid gifla son visage et il réalisa qu'il portait un simple t-shirt alors qu'il frissonnait. Apparamment, l'infirmière se dirigeait vers les bâtiments A, vers les dortoirs plus précisement. Attentif, Dean pouvait entendre les pas de sa famille se presser derrière lui. Ils ralentirent pourtant tous en arrivant devant le dortoir A, où une ambulance stationnait déjà.

Dean jura dans sa barbe, bien conscient qu'il était certainement déjà trop tard. Si c'était le même modus opperandi, la victime était déjà calcinée. Et cette fois-ci, c'était en période d'activité, avec une foule de gens allant et venant dans le bâtiment. Une foule de gens qui ne s'était aperçu de rien. Alors qu'un de leur camarade était entrain de brûler dans une pièce...

Quand une civière sortit du bâtiment recouvert d'un drap totalement blanc, plus aucun doute ne fut permis. Dean entendit vaguement les pleurs de Mme Okklepup qui devait certainement savoir _qui_ était la victime. Il entendit surtout l'inspiration tremblante, derrière lui. Se rappelant brusquement de la présence de ses parents et donc, de son frère, il pivota sur lui-même pour se retrouver devant le visage blafard de son cadet.

- Sammy...Souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui.

Son petit frère regardait le drap blanc avec les yeux écaquillés, et Dean savait qu'il était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il se trouvait dessous. Avant même que ses parents ne puissent réagir, Dean était déjà agenouillé devant son jeune frère, les deux mains campées solidement sur les épaules du plus petit. Etant gosse, le contact avait toujours rassuré Sam. Et si Dean devait être honnête, lui aussi.

- Regardes-moi, Sammy. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

- C'est...C'est un mort qui se trouve sous le drap? Demanda Sam d'une voix blanche.

- Oui. Oui, c'est un mort. Répondit-il simplement.

- Il...Il est mort comment? Demanda encore le plus jeune, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Je ne sais pas Sam. Ca va aller, Bonhomme? Demanda-t-il en dégageant tendrement les yeux de son frère de toutes ses mèches rebelles.

- Il était jeune, non? Je veux dire...Il était sûrement jeune, non? Bredouilla-t-il.

- Oui, sûrement. Approuva Dean. Pourquoi, Sam?

- Je...Il était jeune comme toi. Mumura Sam, clairement attristé. C'est pas juste...

- Non, ce n'est pas juste. Mais ça arrive. Je te l'ai déjà dit Sam, des choses injustes arrivent souvent. Lui expliqua-t-il avec sobriété.

- Dean...Souffla la voix grave de son père, l'avertissant qu'il en disait trop à son gout.

Dean jeta un bref regard à son père en se redressant, une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Sam. Le petit semblait toujours bouleversé et Dean se surprit, malgré lui, à faire la comparaison. Il avait vu son premier cadavre à 9 ans. Pour la défense de son père, c'est lui qui avait demandé à l'aider dans ses recherches sur le terrain. Cela devait être sans risque. Mais au lieu de trouver une tombe, Dean était tombé sur un corps légèrement déchiquetés. Il avait été brave, n'avait rien montré à son père sinon une stupeur passagère...Et n'avait plus su dormir pendant une semaine. Sam n'avait vu son premier cadavre qu'à l'âge de 14 ans. Quand il avait commençé a tanner leur père qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Ici, Sam avait dix ans et semblait bouleversé. Et il n'avait vu qu'un simple drap. C'était sans doute normal...

**. . .**

- Donc, demanda Mary, c'est le deuxième décès depuis la reprise des cours?

Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête, observant le visage songeur de sa mère avec circonspection. Brièvement, il se demanda si elle allait agir. Aucun doute qu'elle flairerait le surnaturel...N'importe quel chasseur verrait qu'il y avait matière à travailler. Mais allait-elle réagir? D'une manière ou d'une autre?

- C'est ça, répondit-il malgré tout. Et apparement, tout deux dans des incendies.

- Des incendies? Répéta John en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais...Vraiment minimes parce qu'il y a très peu de dégats matériels. Ajouta-t-il innocement en regardant toujours sa mère. On pourrait presque dire que c'est de la combustion spontané...Marmonna-t-il assez fort pour que sa mère l'entende. C'est vraiment trop bizarre cette affaire...

- Ca n'existe pas la combustion spontané. Argua mécaniquement Mary, les yeux dans le vide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que fait Joshua? S'impatienta John en regardant sa montre. Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'il est partit chercher ce soda avec Sam...Je vais les chercher. Finit-t-il en les laissant seuls, sa mère et lui.

-Et ces deux garçons se connaissaient? Interrogea encore Mary d'un air concentré.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Les A et les B ne se connaissent pas trop. Expliqua-t-il en cachant un sourire satisfait.

L'espace d'un instant, les traits de sa mère changèrent sous la concentration. Sous ses yeux, elle redevint une chasseusse, analysant les informations qu'il lui donnait sous un autre angle que le commun des mortels. Il put la voir reflechir à la question, se demander ce qui pouvait être responsable de ces mort, et certainement; trouver une ébauche de solution. Ce n'était pas bien diffcile.

- C'est étrange, non? Souffla-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Aux mots de son fils, Mary posa un regard troublé sur lui. Ces morts n'étaient pas naturels. Elle le savait aux plus profonds de ses tripes. Son instinct, bien que largement émoussé, lui disait de creuser cette affaire. Mais il n'y avait plus d'affaire depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Elle n'aurait même pas dû refléchir à la question. Elle n'aurait pas dû d'interesser et poser des questions. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas tourné la page du journal en feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué cet article étrange? Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas fermé les yeux? C'était devenu une habitude...

Mais là, c'était dans l'école de son fils. Ce même fils qui la regardait avec un regard vieux de cent ans, attendant de sa réponse quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le jugement... C'était ce qu'elle lisait dans les iris vertes de son fils. Elle n'avait jamais compris le regard peu amen que son fils posait sur elle et elle ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais. Mais elle en était certaine...Sa réponse aurait de l'importance. Comme celle de John avant le départ pour l'internat.

Et la chasseuse s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était revenue. Mary étira un faux sourire sur ses lèvres, enfouit ses doutes au plus profond d'elle même et fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais non voyons, s'entendit-elle répondre. Sûrement des mégots de cigarettes pas totalement éteint...

Le regard de Dean se glaça et Mary put presque lire dans ses yeux toutes attentes qu'il avait encore vis-à-vis d'elle, disparaître. Son coeur se serra et elle dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas écouter la petite voix - étrangement, c'était celle de son père- qui lui disait qu'elle était entrain de le perdre.

- Sûrement, répondit-il d'une voix basse.

Dean ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Vraiment. Avait-il réellement espéré que sa mère se remette en selle? Qu'elle prenne sur elle pour sa sécurité à lui, comme toute mère aurait fait? Qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même et s'avoue que, non, cela n'était pas naturelle et qu'il fallait y mettre un terme? Qu'elle prenne les taureaux par les cornes et décide de le faire elle-même? Ou au moins d'y prêter attention et de le signaler à un autre chasseur? Oui. Oui, il avait espéré tout cela. Réellement. Vraiment. Incontestablement.

Mais elle n'avait rien fait de toute cela. Elle avait, bien sur, compris que ce n'était pas normal et elle avait même posé quelques questions, histoire de débroussailler le terrain. Mais c'était tout. Elle n'allait pas s'impliquer. Encore moins chasser. Esperait-elle que cela se règle avec l'intervention du saint-esprit ou que prier qu'il ne lui arrive rien serait suffisant? La foi de sa mère était quelque chose qui le faisait toujours bien rire.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. La chasseusse forte, indépendante et courageuse qu'il avait connu, l'espace de quelques jours, était morte. Il n'en restait qu'une femme frileuse, trop lâche pour faire face à son passé, affichant traiteusement un sourire factice. Dean n'appréciait pas cette femme. Mais il savait que certaines blessures laissaient des plaies béantes qui vous transformaient à jamais. Parfois en quelque chose que vous n'auriez vous-même pas apprécié.

- Tu devrais aller rejoindre papa. Il sera en retard si vous ne partez pas bientôt. Lança-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Tu as raison. Approuva-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse en se levant. A bientôt Dean. Souffla-t-elle en lui embrassant le front.

- Dis au revoir à papa et à Sammy pour moi. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- D'accord. Répondit-elle avec une petite mine.

Dean regarda placidement sa mère alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre. Une fois à la porte, elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec hésitation. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais n'osait apparement pas.

- Dean?

- Oui?

- Sois prudent, d'accord? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une gravité hésitante qui la caractérisait parfaitement.

- Je ne fume pas. Siffla-t-il en grimaçant un sourire.

**. . .**


	26. La farde rouge

_- Et donc, tu es sur de toi? Un esprit se ballade dans ton école? _

- Ne me prend pas pour un con, Bobby. Siffla Dean d'une voix basse.

Quelques heures après le départ de ses parents, Dean avait enfin pu passer ce coup de fil. Le vieux chasseur semblait septique mais Dean n'allait certainement pas le laisser douter de lui ainsi...

_- Ok, ok..._Grogna la voix bourrue de son ami..._Comment tu dis qu'il s'appelle? _

- Charles Bremeer. Il serait mort en 71 dans un incendie au sein de l'Internat. C'est tout ce que je sais mais je suis persuadé que c'est lui. Essaie juste d'en savoir plus, ok? Le cimetière où il est, si seulement il restait quelque chose à enterrer... Ce genre de trucs, tu vois?

_- Ho gamin...C'est pas ma première, hein? Je sais que t'as de l'âge mais quand même..._Railla Bobby.

- C'est le papy qui dit ça? Souffla doucement Dean pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres étudiants dont grouillait la salle de repos.

_- Hmm...Y'a juste un léger soucis. Lança Bobby_.

- Quoi?

_- J'suis sur une chasse dans le Maryland. Et j'suis pas prêt d'avoir fini. _

- Merde! Jura Dean entre ses dents. T'as pas quelqu'un dans le coin?

_- Hum...J'pense bien que Caleb doit traîner au Texas. Ca te va? _

- J'suis pas difficile Bobby et c'est juste des recherches. Tu lui résumes la situation et tu lui dis d'appeler le (913) 573-5311*. C'est le numéro de l'école...Il n'aura qu'à baratiner pour pouvoir me parler, ok?

_- C'est noté, gamin. _

- Bien, à plus tard Bobby.

_- A plus tard. _

En raccrochant le combiné, Dean soupira légèrement tout en esperant que Caleb ne tarderait pas. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner, Charles pouvait refaire des siennes à n'importe quel moment. Sa deuxime victime s'appelait Vince Baker et il se trouvait qu'il était une vraie brute, n'hésitant pas à brutaliser les plus jeunes tout en s'en tirant toujours à bon compte. Comme Lesner. Peut-être était-ce le mobile? D'après ce qu'il savait, Charles n'était pas très apprécié de ses camarades et subissait lui-même pas mal de railleries et de coups bas. Peut-être que sa mort violente et horrible avait exacerbé ses désirs de vengeance? Ou peut-être était-ce bien plus simple...

Toujours dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il tomba nez à nez avec Sven, en se retournant. Le garçon le regardait d'un air presque suspicieux, où se mêlait malice et méfiance.

- Tu m'as fais peur...Lui souffla-t-il l'entraînant vers les autres, par l'épaule.

- Tu parlais avec ton ami Bobby? Lui demanda Sven.

- Oui.

- Et tu l'appelles papy? Souleva le garçon en haussant un sourcil.

- Il a six mois de plus que moi et il aime se l'entendre dire...Menti Dean avec aisance.

- Et tu vas aussi me trouver une explication au fait que tu lui ait donné le numéro de téléphone du secrétariat alors qu'on ne peut pas recevoir d'appels non-urgent? Ou à cette histoire de recherche? Je me fiche de ce que tu trafiques Dean, mais ne me prends pas pour un imbécile...Cingla sèchement l'adolescent en accélerant le pas.

- Whoa...Le ralenti Dean en le retenant par la manche. C'était vraiment Bobby, insista-t-il, mais c'est vrai qu'il est largement plus agé que je ne l'ai laissé entendre. Et cette histoire de recherche c'est...Personnel. Ca te va?

- Ca me va. Opina Sven en hochant la tête. Je sais que tu es secret Dean mais...J'ai horreur des mensonges, lui expliqua son ami, si tu ne veux pas me dire quelque chose, dis-le simplement. N'essaie pas de broder...

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Hum...Ca reste entre nous? Ajouta Dean après quelques secondes, du bout des lèvres.

Pour seule réponse, Sven éclata de rire. Comme tout ce que Sven faisait, c'était un rire discret, presque délicat. Mais c'était assez rare pour que Dean le remarque.

**. . .**

Une fois seul dans la salle de bain de leur chambre, Dean se détendit enfin réellement. Sven était vraiment quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup et qu'il commence à douter de lui était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Ses trois camarades de chambre étaient vraiment sympas, il n'avait pas envie que des tensions s'installent inutilement.

- Alors, tu as bien une chasse? Lança posément une voix.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Dean aurait été incapable de réfreiner le sourire qui s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Devant lui, Castiel se tenait bien droit, presque stoïquement. Son sourire s'agrandi devant l'attitude si... _Castellienne_.

- Oui, c'est bien une chasse. Confirma-t-il.

- Sois prudent. Lui lança simplement l'ange en se rapprochant de lui.

- Comme toujours, lui répondit Dean. Et après tout ce temps sans me voir, tu ne me dis même pas bonjour comme il faut? Le taquina-t-il ensuite.

- Comme il faut? Répéta Castiel avec un sérieux à faire peur.

- Ouaip...Comme il faut. Acquiésça-t-il.

- A tes ordres...

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Castiel était déjà sur lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue quémandant avec insistance l'entrée de sa bouche. Le baiser fut passionné et quand Dean dû reprendre sa respiration, Castiel le regardait encore avec un regard tendre et gourmand.

- Tu as mangé du lion, dis donc... Souffla Dean alors que l'ange se rapprochait encore une fois de lui.

- J'ai appris des choses. Lui répondit simplement Castiel.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Je...Me suis renseigné sur les relations humaines.

- Les relations humaines?

- Les relations amoureuses. Précisa Castiel devant le regard interrogateur de Dean.

- Ha...Et qu'as-tu appris?

- J'ai beaucoup appris sur les relations charnelles. Lui avoua Castiel et Dean pouvait jurer avoir vu ses yeux pétiller.

- Les rela...Whoa, whoa, whoa! Le freina Dean avec un rire gêné. Tu parles de sexe là!

- Oui. Le sexe entre homme est... Commença à débiter l'ange d'un docte.

- Stop! Le brida encore Dean. C'est pas juste...

Dean se pinça les lèvres. Honnêtement, Castiel le prenait au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas prévu ce côté de leur relation avant un petit moment et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit Castiel qui en parle en premier! Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à_ ça_? En tout cas, pas à aller jusque au bout. Il le voudrait bien sur...Plus tard. Mas pas maintenant! Pas si vite! Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient embrassé que très sagement sans jamais se caresser...

- C'est quelque chose d'important, Cass...c'est pas juste le sexe, ok? Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre venant de moi et...

- Je comprend Dean. Le coupa doucement Castiel avec un sourire doux et compréhensif.

- Ha oui? S'étonna Dean, légèrement septique.

- Je sais que c'est une étape importante dans l'évolution d'un couple et que tu n'es pas prêt à assumer cet aspet physique de notre relation. Je comprend.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça...Approuva Dean, abasourdis par le petit discours de son ange. On va y aller à notre rythme, ok? Lança-t-il par la suite.

- Bien sur. Opina Castiel. Je voulais simpelement te dire que je savais. Que je connaissais...le sexe. Lui expliqua Cass.

- Castiel...Tu as beau avoir des milliers d'années, tu ne connais strictement rien au sexe. Lui rappela gentiment Dean. Mais je vais t'apprendre...Lui promit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Comme seule réponse, Castiel lui tendit un sourire en coin. C'était vrai après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps...D'un geste souple, il attrapa la main de Dean et s'installa silencieusement à ses côtés. Dean, quant à lui, fixait leurs deux mains mêlées sans réussir à cacher le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres. S'embrasser était une chose...Se prendre la main, en signifiait une autre. Selon Dean, c'était ce genre de gestes anodins qui prouvaient la nature d'un couple. _Un couple_, se répéta-t-il doucement_...Cela sonnait très bien. _

- Je suis désolé de briser l'atmosphère mais...Reprit Castiel au bout d'un moment.

- Mais?

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta mère. Résuma-t-il succintement.

- Ha.

- Oui, ha. Je sais que cela te blesse...Elle te blesse. Souffla Castiel d'une voix calme et posée.

- Elle ne me blesse pas, nia le plus jeune. C'est juste que...J'ai un autre souvenir de ma mère.

- Dean, soupira Castiel en se retournant complètement vers lui, tu ne te souviens pas de ta mère. Non... Insista-t-il avant que Dean ne l'interrompe. Tu te souviens de l'odeur des cookies qu'elle faisait, de la chanson qu'elle te chantait en guise de berçeuse, de certains après-midi ensoleillés où elle t'emmenait jouer au foot, de son sacrifice. Mais tu ne te souviens pas d'elle. De la femme qu'elle était. C'est la même personne, Dean. finit-il d'une voix égale et douce.

- Non. Murmura Dean en réponse.

- C'est la même personne avec des années en plus. De l'expérience et des peurs supplémentaires. Lança encore Cass.

- C'est l'inverse de ce que j'imaginais...Soupira Dean d'une voix presque chevrotante.

- Comment ça?

- J'avais souvent imaginé ce qu'aurait pu être la famille dans d'autres circonstances. _Ces_ circonstances. Et toujours...C'était ma mère qui était la meilleure. J'veux dire qui était...Vraiment une mère. Papa...Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer mon père en père de l'année. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait un bon père "normal". Mais en fait c'est tout le contraire...Railla-t-il avec cynisme. Mon père est génial et ma mère...laisse son propre fils avec un esprit vengeur.

- Elle t'aime. Le rassura Castiel.

- Je sais. Et je _sais_ quel sacrifice elle serait prête à faire pour Sam et moi...enfin, quel sacrifice elle _était _prête à faire. Cingla-t-il tristement.

- La mort est loin d'être l'ultime sacrifice, commenta Cass. Tu est bien plaçé pour le savoir.

- Ca ne change rien. Lui répondit Dean en haussant les épaules. Elle était prête à mourir pour nous.

- C'est vrai, accorda Cass. Mais peut-être...Peut-être lui est-il plus facile d'accepter la mort que de faire face à son passé.

- Sans doute...Murmura Dean d'une voix éteinte.

Castiel n'ajouta rien de plus et Dean l'en remercia silencieusement. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ruminer le problème ne le résoudrait pas et n'amènerait que plus de douleur. Sa mère était prête à beaucoup de choses pour lui...mais pas à toutes. Elle était prête à mourir pour Sam et lui. Aujourd'hui, comme avant. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour qu'ils puissent vivre...Mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour affronter son passé. Elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour se retourner sur son erreur. Non pas parce qu'elle ne les aimait pas mais juste parce que c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

La main de Castiel se resserra autour de celle de Dean et celui-ci sentit aussitôt une chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Comme d'habitude, l'ange n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Et c'était juste bon de savoir que quelqu'un le comprenait à ce point...

**. . .**

On était Dimanche et toujours aucune nouvelle. Des deux côtés. Charles n'avait pas fait parler de lui depuis deux jours et Dean en était plutôt rassuré. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à un autre meurtre en étant totalement impuissant...Mais Caleb ne s'était pas encore manifesté non plus. Sans doute qu'il s'attelait aux recherches à ce moment même...

Dean se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau de Joshua. L'éducateur tenait absolument à lui parler de ses parents...Il n'avait aucun qu'il ait vu le trouble de sa mère l'autre jour. La conversation allait encore être un interminable défilé de demi-vérités, de mensonges et de faux-semblant. Une discussion épuisante où il allait devoir constamment se surveiller pour ne pas en dire trop, et certainement rien de compromettant.

- Comment va ton frère? Lui demanda Josh pour bien débuter la conversation.

- Ca va. Il a été assez retourné par l'incident de Vince Baker mais il s'est remis. Répondit-il sincèrement.

- Toi, tu n'as pas l'air trop perturbé. Lui fit remarquer Josh en le regardant attentivement.

- Je ne le suis pas, lui accorda Dean. Je suis triste pour ce mec et sa famille. Comme je l'étais pour Lesner.

- Sans plus, c'est ça?

- Si on veut.

- Ta mère avait l'air, elle aussi, assez perturbée. Embraya alors Joshua.

- On a eu une conversation. Avoua-t-il.

- Sur quoi?

- Sur les gouts automobiles de Starsky. Ca l'a vraiment peiné d'apprendre que Paul Glaser détestait sa Ford**...Répondit Dean avec un sérieux à tout épreuve.

- C'était une Gran Torino! Comment...Dean! Siffla Joshua en le fourdroyant du regard, fâché de s'être laissé avoir par le petit jeu de Dean. Je parle sérieusement.

- Et je dis sérieusement que cela ne regarde que ma mère et moi. Elle a fait un choix ce jour-là et un jour, elle devra l'assumer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je ne crois pas non...

- Si, insista Dean, vraiment. Mais ca reste entre nous, d'accord.

- Pourquoi Dean? Ca serait encore plus simple si vous vous parliez, non?

- Non. Les choses ne peuvent pas toujours s'arranger autour d'un bon café, Josh.

- Assez souvent...

- Mais pas toujours. Répéta Dean en se levant de son siège. Certaines choses nécéssitent du temps...Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers une des étagères de la pièce, remplie de photos et de livres.

- Le temps peut aussi infecter certaines blessures, Dean. Commenta Joshua d'un ton presque triste.

A partir de là, Dean décrocha un peu de la conversation. Joshua commença à lui expliquer l'état d'esprit de sa mère et Dean n'y prêta aucune attention. Tout ce que sa mère avait pu dire à Josh était aussi faux que ce qu'il pourrait lui-même lui dire, concernant leur problème actuel. Il laissa donc son regard vagabonder lentement sur le meuble face à lui. Un sourire s'esquissa subrepticement sur son visage devant une photo de trois frères souriants. Joshua était au milieu de deux autres jeunes hommes aux mêmes yeux verts que lui, souriant joyeusement à l'objectif. Divers livres de pédagogie, d'éducation ou encore de psychologie étaient sagement rangés, et certainement classés. Des dossiers étaient, eux, empilés de manière moins ordonnée. Et parmi ceux-ci, un en particulier attira l'attention de Dean.

C'était un dossier épais, glissé dans une vieille farde cartonnée d'un rouge délavé. Une farde qu'il avait lui-même tenu entre ses mains dans les archives de l'Internat...Mais pourquoi est-ce que Joshua aurait le dossier de Charles Bremeer dans son bureau? Pourquoi s'interressait-il soudainement à ce garçon? Etait-il lié à la chasse? Aux meurtres? Avait-il un lien quelconque avec le garçon? Mille et une possibilitées traversèrent son esprit qui fonctionnait à cent à l'heure...

- Dean? Dean? Dean!

- Quoi? Hoqueta-t-il en se retournant vers le regarda inquiet de l'éducateur.

- Ca va? Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle...

- Hum...Oui, oui, c'est bon. Marmonna-t-il doucement. Juste perdu dans mes pensées...

Le reste de l'entretien parut assez floue à Dean. Il répondit de manière mécanique et tout à fait improductive à Joshua qui se lassa vite de ses réponses brèves et digressives. Pour dire vrai, la seule chose qui occupait l'esprit de Dean était cette farde rouge.

Pourquoi Joshua l'avait-il en sa possession?

* * *

><p>* : Numéro de la mairie de Kansas City. En fait, les trois premiers numéros déterminent l'Etat et pour entrer aux Etats-unis, le préfixe est le 01.<p>

**: La voiture de Starsky était une Ford Gran Torrino rouge et blanche. Starsky l'adorait dans la série télévisée. Dans une interview de 2004, Paul Glaser, l'interprète de Starsky, a avoué qu'il détestait cette voiture, lui.


	27. La bonne étoile des Winchesters

- Winchester!

- Oui?

A l'entente de son nom, Dean s'était redressé avec espoir. Il attendait des nouvelles de Caleb depuis trois jours en tout et cela commençait à le peser. L'impuissance et l'ignorance dans laquelle il se trouvait le tuait à petit feu. C'était intenable. Depuis le matin, il ne prêtait attention à aucun cours et répondait à peine à ses camarades.

- Un certain cousin à toi est au téléphone, l'informa le surveillant. Il dit que c'est important.

- J'arrive! Répliqua-t-il avec précipitation.

Il quitta le local sous les regards envieux de la plupart des élèves qui ne demandait qu'à fuir le cours. Le surveillant ne lui posa pas plus de questions en l'emmenant vers le bâtiment principal où il lui indiqua une petite pièce à l'écart du bureau principal du secrétariat. Sous son regard étonné, le surveillant l'informa qu'ils avaient transféré l'appel pour plus d'intimité. Pour une fois, Dean remercia sa bonne étoile pour ce coup de chance. Les Winchesters n'étaient pas connus pour leur chance...

- Allô?

_- Dean? _Répondit la voix interrogatrice de Caleb.

- Non, la reine d'Angleterre. Ironisa-t-il.

_- Ha ha...Je me tord de rire, _répliqua Caleb, pince-sans-rire. _Plus sérieusement, je n'ai rien trouvé. _

- Rien? S'étonna Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Il n'y avait pas de corps à retrouver. L'incendie n'a rien laissé. _

- ok, souffla Dean en réfléchissant à cent à l'heure, donc son esprit doit se rattacher à quelque chose d'autre. Des trucs particuliers sur l'incendie?

_- Accidentel. Mais les raisons qui ont forçés Charles a rester à l'interieur restent obscurs. _

- Comment ça?

_- Les alarmes incendies ont parfaitement fonctionnés, tout les autres élèves ont pu sortir à temps_.

- Et on sait où il était? J'veux dire...quand il est mort?

_- On aurait retrouvé quelques restes calcinés dans sa chambre. Ce qui a pu être incinéré l'a été. _

- Ils l'ont incinérés? S'étonna Dean.

_- Ouais...Le pauvre bougre doit vraiment détester le feu maintenant..._Lui répondit Caleb avec cynisme.

- Ok. Merci beaucoup Celab. Le remercia-t-il mécaniquement.

_- Pas de quoi,_ lui répondit l'autre chasseur,_ mais je vais rester dans le coin jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit réglée..._ _Je sais que t'as pas besoin de chaperon, _anticipa Caleb avant qu'il ne le coupe, _mais t'es pas vraiment libre de tes mouvements, là. Ce serait pas mal d'avoir une échappatoire, non?_

- ...c'est vrai, t'as raison...Reconnu-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

_- Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu devras te débrouiller seul pour te procurer du sel et le reste...T'as au moins une lame en fer sur toi? Ou n'importe quoi? Je ne pense pas qu'ils laisseraient un de tes amis entrer aussi facilement..._

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Dean. Je pense pouvoir m'en procurer sans trop de difficultés.

_- Dean, si tu as le moindre soucis, vraiment, le moindre pépin...Appelles, ok? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je pense que Bobby m'arracherait la tête_...Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Et tu as peur de ce papy? Se moqua gentiment Dean.

_- Dean..._

- C'est bon, j'appelerais au moindre problème...Promit-il avec un sourire.

_- Bien. Tiens moi au courant caïd, ok? _

- Caïd? Répéta confusément Dean alors que Caleb avait déjà raccrocher.

C'était très claire dans l'esprit de Dean. Il devait aller relire le dossier de Charles dans le bureau de Joshua. Peut-être que l'éducateur avait su se procurer des documents auxquels il n'avait pas eu accès? Peut-être qu'il avait complété le dossier? Il devait impérativement être certain de ne rien laisser passer avant d'agir. Il n'aurait pas droit à une seconde chance, sa liberté d'action étant très limitée. Il était presque persuadé que l'objet qui retenait Charles était son ballon de basket, exposé fièrement dans le gymnase...mais pour autant qu'il en savait, il se pouvait que les travaux aient détérrés quelques-unes de ses affaires...

- Où est-ce que tu vas encore, Dean? Lui demanda Bradley d'un air malicieux alors qu'il tentait de sa faufiler hors de la salle commune pendant leur temps libre du soir.

- Heu...Juste me promener...Broda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Te promener, hein? Siffla Sven en retour en haussant un sourcil.

- Essaies de ne pas revenir en morceaux cette fois-ci...Lança Tony derrière lui alors qu'il sortait déjà de la salle.

- Je ne promet rien...Murmura-t-il en réponse.

Se rendre jusqu'au bureau de Joshua ne fut pas difficile, pas plus que de crocheter la serrure dudit bureau avec un thrombone tout en s'assurant de ne pas être vu. Une fois à l'interieur, Dean referma la porte silencieusement et ne perdit pas de temps pour trouver le dossier qui l'interessait. La farde rouge était toujours au même endroit. Il l'attrapa d'un geste souple et s'installa au bueau de l'éducateur. Tout en ayant bien prit soin de fermer les volets, Dean alluma la petite lampe de bureau. Les premières pages du dossier n'étaient guères diffèrentes, ce n'est qu'en arrivant plus ou moins au milieu que Dean se rendit compte qu'il y avait des documents qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Des coupures de presse locale notamment." _Un jeune sportif du quartier remporte le trophé_", "_ Un espoir du basket dans notre ville?", " Décès d'un jeune prodige". _Plusieurs articles relataient le talent de Charles pour le basket. Apparement, le gosse était vraiment doué et ses problèmes de socialisation ne l'empêchaient pas de convoiter des équipes professionnels.

Dean fronça les sourcils en avisant le dernier article. " _...seul vestige de notre star locale, son ballon de basket-ball auquel il tenait particulièrement. Ce ballon était son premier et celui ayant vu ses heures d'acharnement..."_. Aucun doute ne pouvait subsister. Le ballon était le dernier lien qui rattachait Charles à la vie. Dean soupira lourdement...restait plus qu'à piquer une quantité non-négligeable de sel au cuisine et un peu d'essence. Une arme en fer ne serait pas non plus de refus...Du gâteau, non? Peut-être qu'il demanderait l'aide de Caleb, tout compte fait...ou celle de Castiel, pouquoi pas?

- Dean? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Dean se figea, le dossier toujours entre les mains. Il se mordit la lèvre quand son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Joshua, debout à l'entrée du bureau. Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa avant qu'un sourire charmeur ne s'étale sur ses lèvres.

- Heu...Je cherchais les toilettes? Répondit-il tout sourire.

Devant lui, Joshua fronça les sourcils en entrant davantage dans la pièce. L'éducateur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains avant de pâlir considérablement. Il se retourna nerveusement et ferma la porte doucement, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Quand il fit de nouveau face à Dean, celui-ci constata son expression anxieuse, presque angoissée.

- Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça, Dean? Lui demanda Joshua d'une voix incertaine.

- Je m'instruisais...Répliqua-t-il d'une voix légère. Et c'est très interessant, tu ne trouves pas?

- Je..Je ne comprend pas. Bredouilla l'éducateur.

- Moi non plus je ne comprend pas, admit Dean. Pourquoi t'interesses-tu à Charles Bremeer, Josh?

- Je...J'aime l'histoire. Lança vivement Joshua. Je voulais savoir l'histoire de l'école...

- Ha...Un féru d'histoire, donc. Conclut Dean. Et le spiritisme ne te tente pas?

- Le spiri...Qui es-tu? Siffla Joshua de plus en plus nerveux.

- On se calme, Josh. Ordonna-t-il doucement. Dis-moi la vérité: pourquoi avais-tu ce dossier?

L'éducateur sembla se dégonfler d'un seul coup. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il prenait son visage dans ses mains. Un long soupir passa ses lèvres pinçées alors que tout les traits de son visage se tendaient, formant quelques rides sur le front et aux coins des yeux.

- Je...je sais pas. Bredouilla Joshua en s'appuyant le dos contre un mur. Je sais pas, continua-t-il, ça me semblait...Bizarre. David et Vince...C'était étrange. Et je me suis dit...C'est toi qui m'y a fait penser en me posant des questions sur ce garçon...Ajouta-t-il en le regardant fixement.

- D'accord...Concéda Dean avec un certain septicisme. J'ai fait mes recherches aussi...Enfin, on les a faites pour moi, et il nous suffit de bruler le ballon de Charles dans le gymnase. C'est plutôt cool que tu sois dans le coup, tu pourras te procurer plus facilement du sel, de l'essence et du fer...

- Du sel...? Répéta Joshua en le regardant fixement, les sourcils fronçés.

- Ben ouais...Tu...En fait, tu ne sais rien, c'est ça? Soupira Dean. Comment as-tu su que Charles était lié à cette histoire?

- Je te l'ais dit: c'est toi qui m'y a fait penser.

- Non, j'veux dire...Comment savais-tu qu'il pouvait exister?

- Ho...Quand j'étais gosse, il y eu un poltergeist dans notre maison. J'avais une treizaine d'années et quand le...le chasseur nous en a débarassés, j'ai juste...été curieux. Le mec n'as pas voulu m'en parler réellement, il m'a juste dit que d'autres choses existaient.

- Donc...Tu ne chasses pas? S'assura Dean, avec une moue embêtée.

- Non! S'empressa de lui répondre Joshua. Je...C'est juste que ca m'a semblé bizarre et...Je pouvais pas rester sans rien faire si c'était pas des accidents, tu vois? Je pouvais pas faire ça tout en sachant que peut-être, j'aurais pu l'empêcher...

- Je comprend. Acquièsça Dean avec un sourire sincère. On peut régler cette histoire ensemble mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour me fournir certains trucs...

- Tu...Tu chasses, toi? Lui demanda alors Joshua.

- Oui, je chasse. Opina-t-il. C'est une affaire familiale en quelques sortes...

- Mais...Comment?

- Et si on parlait de ça plus tard, tu veux? Qu'on règle ce petit soucis avant?

- Petit soucis? Répéta Joshua en haussant un sourcil.

**. . .**

Peut-être finalement, avait-il une bonne étoile?

Franchement, combien de chances avait-il de tomber sur un éducateur connaissant, même de loin, le monde de la chasse? Et pour que cet éducateur comprenne que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et veuille y mettre un terme?

N'était-ce pas ironique de se dire que Josh avait eut plus de tripes que Mary sur ce coup-là? En menant Josh jusqu'au garage pour y chercher de l'essence, Dean ne pouvait pas s'oter cette pensée de la tête. Joshua n'y connaissait rien en chasse. Et sans doute ne connaissait-il pas non plus les risques et l'horreur qu'elle pouvait apporter mais il avait agit. Pour ses étudiants. Sa propre mère s'était contentée de quelques recommandations futiles...Etait-ce anormale que Dean se sente en colère contre elle?

- Donc...Reprit Joshua d'une voix basse...On a besoin de sel?

- Ouaip. Le sel neutralise les esprits. Cela les tient éloignés pour un moment...Expliqua-t-il.

- Mais ça ne les tue pas. Compléta l'éducateur.

- Non. Pour les tuer, on doit saler et brûler la dépouille. Ou l'objet auquel se rattache l'esprit.

- En l'occurence, ici, le ballon. Acheva encore Joshua.

- C'est bien, tu suis...Railla Dean avec bonne humeur.

- Ha ha...Grinça Josh en se détendant malgré tout. Et pourquoi le fer? Demanda-t-il encore.

- Même propriété que le sel. Ca pourra nous servir si l'esprit se défend.

- Se défend? Répéta Joshua en lui aggripant fortement l'épaule.

- Respire...Lui ordonna doucement Dean. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas juste m'ouvrir les portes de la cuisine et du garage pour que je puisse avoir du sel et de l'essence. Pour le fer...Je me débrouillerai. Je me charge du reste.

- Tu te charges du reste? Répéta encore l'éducateur.

- Il y a de l'échos ou quoi? Soupira Dean.

- Mais...C'est dangereux, Dean! Gronda Joshua, reprenant pour quelques secondes son rôle d'adulte et d'éducateur.

- Oui, c'est dangereux donc j'ai pas le temps de te surveiller, siffla Dean légèrement agaçé. J'y vais seul, y 'a pas de soucis.

- Mais...

- C'est bon...Ouvre-moi simplement cette porte...Soupira-t-il en montrant la porte du garage d'un vague signe de la main.

Joshua l'évalua un moment du regard avant de hocher la tête. Sans plus tergiverser, il sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte du garage. Dean s'y engouffra rapidement, attrapa un petit géricanne d'essence et sortit tout aussi rapidement. Ils firent ensuite un détour par la cuisine où ils piochèrent quelques paquets de sel. Et pendant que Joshua était occupé à les réunir, Dean fît le tour des couteaux...Il ragea quand il découvrrit qu'ils étaient tous en acier. Pas un seul bon vieux couteau en fer!

- Cass, si tu m'entend, un petit coup de main à la Copperfield ne serait pas de refus...Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Après tout, cela ne serait pas la première fois que l'ange lui procurait une arme. Même si cette fois-ci serait nettement moins spectaculaire que la mort d'Azazel.

- Alors? Lui demanda Joshua en revenant vers lui. Tu as trouvé?

- Non. Pas de fer...Juste du putain d'acier inoxydable!

- Et le vieux couteau derrière toi? Lui demanda Joshua en haussant un sourcil.

Sans vraiment croire à sa chance - ou à son petit ange gardien personnel-, Dean se retourna pour tomber sur un couteau qui était tout, sauf un couteau de cuisine. Avec un large sourire, Dean l'analysa minutieusement avant de le glisser à sa ceinture.

- Du bon vieux fer...Commenta-t-il en regardant Josh.

- Et tu ne l'avais pas vu avant? L'interrogea-t-il, étonné.

Pour toute réponse, Dean haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui dire qu'un ange guerrier inter-dimensionelle qui était de surcroit son amant depuis peu s'était auto-proclamé son ange gardien personnel...Dean dû se pinçer les lèvres pour retenir un éclat de rire. Dis comme ça, on pourrait l'envoyer sans détour dans un asile.

Se reconcentrant sur la chasse, Dean jeta un coup d'oeil vers Joshua. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Charles se montre coopératif et il ne voulait certainement pas que Joshua se retrouve plus impliqué qu'il ne l'était déjà. Non loin du gymnase, Dean consulta sa montre et pesta contre le temps quand il vit que le couvre-feu était passé depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Il espérait que Tony et les autres ne sonneraient pas l'alarme en ne le voyant pas revenir tout de suite...

- Bon écoute Joshua, je veux que tu m'attendes ici...Commença-t-il en regardant l'éducateur dans les yeux.

- Mais...Protesta l'interessé.

- Non! J'aurais besoin de toi après, pour retourner à mon dortoir sans risquer de me faire prendre.

- C'est dangereux, Dean! Siffla encore Joshua. Je sais que tu as dis que tu chassais et tu connais apparemment plein de trucs là-dessus mais...mais t'es un gosse!

- Je suis un gosse c'est vrai, consentit Dean. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne connais pas mon affaire d'un bout à l'autre. Fais-moi confiance Josh...Lui lança-t-il d'un ton grave. Je te raconterai tout plus tard, ok?

- Tu es sur de ton coup?

- Autant que je peux l'être. Une chasse n'est jamais sans risque. Répondit honnêtement Dean. Tu restes là, ok?

Joshua le regarda dans les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieur et Dean pu presque voir l'indécision dans les orbes émeraude de l'éducateur.

- Josh? Insista Dean après quelques secondes de silence.

- D'accord. Souffla Joshua.

Dean hocha la tête avec satisfaction, un sourire franc sur les lèvres. Réajustant le sac rempli de sel sur son épaule, il entra dans le gymnase.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Josh se retrouva seul dans la pénombre du soir. Sans Dean à ses côtés, la situation lui sembla soudainement totalement surréaliste. Allaient-ils réellement annihiler le fantôme d'un gosse mort trente ans plus tôt en brulant son ballon de basket? Cela paraissait complétement dingue...Mais Joshua se souvenait très bien des phénomènes paranormaux auxquels il avait assisté étant gosse. Des portes qui claquaient sans raison, des objets qui disparaissaient ou bougeaient tout seul, des grattements dans les murs, des lits qui tanguaient comme des bateaux en mer, l'électricité qui allait et venait à sa guise,...Des images étaient restées gravées dans son esprit. Dont celle de ce chasseur barbu et bougon, à la voix rocailleuse, lui expliquant brièvement que l'obcurité cachait davantage de choses qu'on voulait bien le dire.

Les questions sur Dean et ses connaissances viendraient plus tard. Quand le gamin - et lui- serait en sécurité dans sa chambre, là où il aurait dû être.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il se demandait était comment Dean allait venir à bout d'un esprit avec pour seules défenses un couteau en fer, du sel de cuisine et un bidon d'essence?


	28. Chasse au ballon

La porte claqua bruyamment derrière lui et l'écho se répandit sinistrement dans le bâtiment vide. Dean n'était pas vraiment inquiet...Des chasses, il en avait fait des centaines...même si un peu plus d'équipements n'aurait pas été superflus.

Les sacs de sel pesaient sur son épaule, tandis qu'une de ses mains tenait le petit bidon d'essence et l'autre, le couteau. Il aurait préféré un canon scié rempli à ras bord de cartouches de sel mais Castiel avait pensé à tout. Il n'avait pas le luxe d'utiliser un fusil bruyant...

D'un pas vif, déterminé et silencieux; Dean longea le couloir qui devait le conduire aux vestiaires, passage obligé pour mener au gymnase. L'obscurité était profonde, pas une seule lumière n'éclairait le couloir. Dean pesta contre lui-même quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait évidemment pas de lampe de poche sur lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave...L'obscurité n'était pas gênante pour chasser un esprit comme elle pourrait l'être dans une chasse au loup-garous, au wendigo ou à toutes autres créatures physiques.

A peu près au milieu du couloir, un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine pour se perdre dans sa nuque. Quand il expira, de la buée sortit de sa bouche. Un sourire sardonique se peignit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur son couteau.

- Pile à l'heure, Charles...Murmura-t-il dans le vide.

Le silence était pesant, presque assourdissant et Dean devait avouer qu'il détestait ça. Au bon vieux temps, quand il chassait avec Sam, c'était toujours lui qui brisait le silence avec une reflexion débile, une anecdote marrante ou une comparaison à un film. A tout les coups, Sam lui rétorquait d'un ton consterné et las, mais toujours à moitié amusé. Il faisait la même chose quand il chassait avec Bobby et Jim. Bobby était plus du genre à lever les yeux au ciel en lui admonestant de se taire tandis que Jim secouait la tête de droite à gauche, toujours autant abasourdis par son apparente frivolité.

Il arriva enfin près des vestiaires et poussa la porte un peu trop brutalement. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la pièce que les lampes s'allumèrent toutes seules pour ensuite vaciller, et bientôt les vestiaires eurent une allure de discothèque avec des lumières saccadées. Le sourire de Dean refit surface. Ce n'était pas vraiment originale comme mise en scène...

- Il faudra plus que ça pour me faire fuir, basket-man! Lança-t-il à la cantonnade.

Aussitôt, les douches se mirent en fonction et de la vapeur s'éleva des différentes cabines. Dean haussa un sourcil tout en songeant que sa manie allait vraiment lui attirer des ennuis un jour. En fait, elle lui avait déjà attiré pas mal d'ennuis dans le passé mais c'était une de ces habitudes qu'on ne change pas...

La buée envahit bientôt les multiples mirroirs qui ornaient les vestiaires. Et les douches s'éteignirent comme par magie. Un léger bruit de crissement attirant son attention, Dean se retourna vers un des mirroirs. Un mot était entrain de se tracer de lui-même dans la buée et Dean s'attendit presque à voir le bien connu "_redrum_" apparaître. Bien évidement, c'est un tout autre mot qui apparut devant lui.

..._Burnt..._

Les lettres semblèrent presque lumineuse dans la salle embuée et même si Dean prenait la situation à la rigolade, il n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes. Il dû pourtant se retenir de balançer la réplique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue...Ce n'était pas la peine de provoquer davantage Charles.

..._Burnt..._..._Burnt..._..._Burnt..._..._Burnt..._..._Burnt..._..._Burnt..._..._Burnt..._..._Burnt..._..._Burnt..._..._Burnt..._..._Burnt..._

La situation s'emballa rapidement et les mots s'enchainèrent sur les différents mirroirs à une vitesse impressionnante. Dean les regardait d'un oeil circonspect se remplirent des mêmes lettres brillantes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une sorte de craquement. Il eut à peine le temps de se protéger le visage avant que les mirroirs ne lui explosent littéralement au visage. Un bout de verre lui trancha légèrement la joue alors que plusieurs petites éraflures apparurent sur ses mains.

- Au moins, tu innoves un peu...Marmonna-t-il en époustant ses vêtements.

Sans tarder davantage, il se tourna vers la porte qui menait au gymnase. Sans surprise, il la retrouva fermée. D'un geste rapide, il crocheta la serrure avec une thrombone qu'il avait sur lui. Ne jamais se départir du petit matériel!

Si c'était possible, le gymnase lui semblait encore plus sombre que le couloir. La voûte avec le ballon se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'endroit où il était. Dean traversa la salle d'un pas prudent mais rapide, les sens aux aguets. Presque à mi-chemin, des bruits de ballon le firent stopper. Autour de lui, l'obscurité s'était faite encore plus dense, il ne voyait pas grand chose devant lui. Il évita le ballon de quelques centimètres uniquement grâce à des rélfexes conditionnés. Il avala difficilement sa salive quand il vit la puissance avec laquelle il avait été projeté. Le ballon avait pratiquement traversé toute la salle pour aller frapper dans le mur où il avait laisser une trace...

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il en évita un autre en se déplaçant d'un pas sur le côté, se baissa pour en éviter un troisième et ainsi de suite. Le sixième lui bouscula l'épaule et un grognement de douleur lui échappa. Il pouvait sentir que son articulation était luxée. Au bout du dixième ballon, il avait à peine fait quelques pas supplémentaires vers la voûte.

**- Bordel, arrête de jouer, sale con! **Siffla-t-il bien fort. **Montres-toi!**

La pluie de ballon cessa instantanément. Dean ne perdit pas de temps pour courir jusque la voûte. Une fois devant le petit dôme de verre, il ota sa veste pour enrouler sa main dedans et briser le dôme. Le ballon était devant lui, et c'était presque risible comme un objet aussi anodin pouvait signifier tant de choses et avoir tant de pouvoir sur un esprit. Si Sam avait été là, il aurait certainement polémiquer sur le sujet.

D'un geste précis, il transperça le ballon de son couteau. Celui-ci se dégonfla rapidement et dans un même temps, Dean pouvait presque entendre un grondement...derrière lui. Prestement, il fit volte-face pour se trouver face à Charles.

Il se tenait à peine deux mètres de lui. Grand, filiforme, le teint blafard, Charles le regardait avec une expression colérique. Il avait des cheveux noir corbeau, tout comme ses yeux; Cela ne rendait que sa peau plus pâle, presque diaphane. Dean ne le lâcha pas du regard un instant, et bientôt il put voir ses fines lèvres s'étirer en un sourire guoguenard.

Sous le regard de plus en plus dégouté de Dean, la peau du garçon se mit à rougir jusqu'à former de grosses cloques bouillonnantes. Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à craquer à certains endroit qui se calcinèrent tandis que d'autres parties de son corps semblèrent fondre littéralement. Dean dû se mordre la langue quand ses gobles oculaires éclatèrent et coulèrent le long de son visage difformes.

Sans réfléchir, dans un geste presque mécanique, Dean attrapa une poignée de sel et la projetta sur le fantome. Comme d'habitude, l'esprit disparu instantanément et Dean se tourna immédiatement vers le ballon crevé, toujours à sa place, sur le piedestal. Il l'arrosa généreusement d'essence, deversa une généreuse quantité de sel dessus et chercha le briquet qu'il avait _emprunté_ à Tony. Il pesta en tatonnant sa chemise avant de finalement le trouver dans la poche sur le torse.

Un sourire victorieux s'épanouit sur ses lèves alors qu'il allumait le briquet avant qu'il ne se sente décoller du sol. Le briquet fut éjecté plus loin alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué brutalement contre un mur. Sa tête cogna fortement le mur et il vit double pendant quelques secondes avant que sa vue ne lui revienne parfaitement. Un haut-le-coeur le saisit quand il avisa la forme de Charles, le corps presque totalement brulé. Le garçon sembla le fixer dangereusement de ses deux orbites vides avant que son corps ne se recompose doucement.

Un instant plus tard, Charles était jusque à quelques millimètres de lui et il pouvait sentir une pression douloureuse s'exercer sur chacun de ses membres.

- Leur faute...Lui murmura Charles au creux de l'oreille, d'une voix désincarnée.

Dean se contenta de le foudroyer du regard en l'insultant copieusement tout en tentant de gerer la douleur qui compressait ses jambes et ses bras.

- Leur faute...Répéta Charles de la même voix vide...Piégé, brulé, tué...Leur faute...

Une étincelle de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Dean avant qu'il ne sente un courant d'air glacé encercler sa gorge. Charles le regarda de nouveau avec colère avant que la prise ne se referme impitoyablement sur son cou. L'air vint rapidement à manquer et Dean haleta à la recherche d'oxygène. Ses poumons se rappelèrent douloureusement à lui et il sentit très rapidement une horrible brûlure dans sa poitrine.

C'est à un halètement de surprise qui le sauva. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Charles se désinteresser de lui. La pression autour de son cou se relâcha et il aspira une grosse goulée d'air salvateur.

A l'entrée du gymnase, Joshua regardait la scène avec des yeux écarquillés.

**. . .**

Cela faisait bien la cinquième fois que Joshua regardait sa montre en moins de dix minutes. Honnêtement, il n'avait qu'une idée grossière de ce que Dean était parti faire: Saler et brûler un ballon afin de détruire l'esprit de Charles. Cela était-t-il aussi irréaliste que ça le laissait entendre? Mais non, Joshua était persuadé de la véracité des propos de Dean. Et puis, n'avait-il pas lui-même eut des doutes?

Joshua soupira une nouvelle fois. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas tenir en place, ses doigts ne cessaient de tapoter la porte du bâtiment et ses yeux ne faisaient que voyager entre les alentours, la porte et sa montre. Les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient indescriptibles. Un mélange d'excitation, de peur, d'inquiètude et de curiosité.

C'est vrai, il ne connaissait rien à la chasse et rien que d'envisager l'idée que des esprits puissent s'en prendre aussi facilement et librement aux vivants était effrayante. Mais il n'avait pas hésité longtemps en se rappelant les pleurs des parents de David Lesner. Il devait protéger les enfants...

..._Et Dean est un enfant_, réalisa-t-il après quelques secondes.

Sa main se referma presque d'elle-même autour de la poignée de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean aller au-devant des dangers alors que lui, l'adulte, restait là les bras ballants! Après s'être mordillé les lèvres avec indécision, Joshua prit une profonde respiration et poussa la porte.

Il faisait très sombre dans le couloir et si Joshua n'avait jamais été particulièrement effrayé par l'obscurité, il allait sûrement l'être désormais. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se rendre jusqu'aux vestiaires. Le silence lui semblait peser lourd sur ses épaules et Joshua se mit à prier pour trouver Dean rapidement. Les vestiaires étaient en ruines. Tout les mirroirs étaient brisés et l'air était saturé d'humidité. Joshua repéra presque instantanément les quelques gouttes de sang parmi les débris de verres et un sentimement d'urgence lui étreignit l'estomac.

Et même si l'éducateur se rappelait très bien des objets volants de son enfance, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il trouva derrière la porte du gymnase. De l'autre coté de la salle, il pouvait voir un garçon pâle, à l'allure maladive, se tenir à quelques pas de Dean...qui était plaqué contre le mur, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il se rendit compte que le garçon - _le fantôme!-_ était entrain d'étrangler Dean. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un halètement passa ses lèvres. Il le regretta dès que le regard brûlant de haine du garçon tomba sur lui. Il put voir Dean s'affaisser contre le mur et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester-là, statufié.

**. . .**

En quelques inspirations, Dean avait reprit une respiration normale et s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment pester contre Joshua pour lui avoir sauver la vie, il n'en était pas moins contrarié de le voir figé devant Charles.

C'était sa chance! Charles était totalement focalisé sur Joshua, se demandant certainement ce qu'il devait faire de cette nouvelle proie. Après tout, il ne s'en était jamais pris au personnel. D'un geste vif, Dean récupéra le couteau qu'il avait glissé à sa ceinture.

- Hey! Siffla-t-il pour attirer l'attention du revenant.

A peine celui-ci eut touner la tête que Dean le poignarda avec le couteau...le faisant se volatiser sous le contact du fer.

- Le briquet! Lança-t-il ensuite à Joshua.

- Dean...? Je...Quoi? Bredouilla Joshua en sortant difficilement de sa stupeur.

- Le briquet! Trouve-moi ce putain de briquet! Cingla-t-il d'un ton pressé.

- Je...je ne vois rien! S'affola Joshua au bout d'une dizaine de seconde.

- Cherche mieux! Siffla-t-il en retour, son regard errant sur le sol.

- DEAN!

Dean se sentit partir avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il retomba lourdement sur son dos alors qu'il entendait toujours la voix paniquée de Joshua l'appeler avec frénésie. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et la première chose qu'il vit fut le petit briquet en métal briller à quelques pas de lui. Il jeta un regard vers Joshua qui reculait à chaque pas que Charles faisait vers lui, celui-ci prenant un main plaisir à l'effrayer. Pour l'heure, Dean en était plutôt satisfait. Cela lui laisserait le temps d'aller récupérer le briquet et de cramer le foutu ballon.

Il se redressa rapidement, ignorant la douleur sourde qui se propageait dans son flanc et se dirigea aussi vite et aussi discrètement que possible vers le briquet. Il soupira de satisfaction en refermant sa main sur celui-ci. Malheureusement sa bonne étoile semblait l'avoir abandonné parce que juste à ce moment-là, il marcha sur un des bris de verre du dôme, sur le sol, attirant l'attention de Charles.

La suite se passa très vite. Dean fit son possible pour éloigner le fantome du ballon et ainsi laisser la place à Joshua. Dans son malheur, Charles se révéla excessivement susceptible et semblait réagir aux insultes de plus en plus zélées Dean. Joshua sembla comprendre la maneouvre et fut très rapidement en place. Dean lui envoya le briquet tout en lançant du sel à Charles. L'esprit disparu alors que Joshua boutait déjà le feu au ballon. Celui-ci, arrosé d'essence, prit instantanément.


	29. Dean Winchester: 15 ans

21h.

Un faible soupire passa le barrage de ses lèvres quand Joshua l'aida à s'installer dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il avait été contre l'idée d'y venir en premier lieu, mais Joshua avait repris le rôle qui était le siens dés les portes du gymnase closes. Il l'avait quasiment traîné jusque ici. Il se faisait tard et tout ce en quoi il aspirait était son lit. Il serait toujours bien temps demain matin de soigner ses blessures. Joshua n'avait pas vraiment été de cet avis-là...

Et tout compte fait, Dean n'était pas fâché d'être là. Son épaule l'élançait foutrement et il n'était pas certain que son premier réflexe de la remettre en place lui-même plaise à Joshua. Son flanc gauche était, quant à lui, d'une couleur indéfinnissable entre le mauve et le noir. Il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas devoir se lever en sursaut demain matin et, surtout, d'éviter les questions de ses camarades. Merde! Tony et les autres devaient commençer à se poser des questions!

- Bon, tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas, je reviens tout de suite. Lui ordonna doucement Josh. Je vais chercher Mme Okklepup.

- Attends! Le retint-il en agrippant son bras. Tu voudrais pas passer par ma chambre? Rassurer les gars? Pour éviter qu'ils fassent une connerie, tu vois?

- Hum...Bien sur. Répondit rapidement Joshua avant de passer la porte.

Une fois seul dans la pièce, Dean se laisser aller contre l'oreiller. Ses membres lui semblaient douloureux et engourdis alors qu'un marteau-piqueur lui vrillait le crâne. Il devrait penser à remercier Joshua, vraiment, pour l'aide - la diversion- qu'il lui avait fournie. La situation urgente était réglée, maintenant restait à résoudre les détails. Expliquer ses blessures ne seraient pas très difficile, surtout s'il avait un éducateur de son côté pour corroborer son histoire. Avant de venir à l'infirmerie, Dean avait insisté pour que Joshua aille planquer les restes de sel et le bidon vide dans son bureau. Il s'en débarrasserait plus tard. Il avait finalement gardé la lame malgré les protestations plutôt vives de Josh. Les seules preuves de leur escapades étaient les restes calcinés du ballon et les mirroirs brisés des vestiaires. Selon toute logique, on allait conclure au vandalisme. Que Joshua connaisse la vérité ne l'inquiètait pas réellement. Il devrait simplement convaincre l'éducateur de ne rien dire à ses parents, ne serait-ce qu'avec des sous-entendus.

Quand Joshua revint dans la pièce avec une infirmière excitée sur ses talons, Dean ne dormait que d'un seul oeil. Okklepup avait les traits tendus et la mine soucieuse tandis qu'elle procédait à un premier examen.

- Comment est-ce arrivé Monsieur Winchester? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix entendue en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de Joshua.

- J'suis tombé dans les escaliers. Répondit-il avec automatisme.

- Décidement, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de chances avec les escaliers, Monsieur Winchester...Lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton plein de sarcasme.

- C'est vrai, Kath, j'étais là...Lança Joshua en se rapprochant d'eux. Notre entretien a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévus. En voyant l'heure, Dean s'est dépêché dans les escaliers, si bien qu'il a raté une marche.

- Hmm...Tu as plusieurs hématomes au niveau de ton dos et de ton flanc. Ils sont assez importants, je suppose qu'ils vont te faire souffrir pendant quelques temps. Tu as plusieurs écorchures aux mains et celle du visage necessitent au moins un point de suture. Tu as aussi un hématome au niveau de ton cou, nota-t-elle en regardant directement Joshua, comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de t'étrangler.

- Vous vous faites des idées, m'dame...Lança-t-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée. Je suis vraiment tombé dans les escaliers. Je ne voulais pas que mes camarades s'inquiètent alors j'ai pas vraiment fait attention...Expliqua-t-il avec une mine coupable.

- Tu as aussi une épaule luxée qui nécessite un avis médicale et une radiographie. Reprit-elle.

- Non! Pas l'hopital, s'il-vous-plaît! Pas l'hopital! Argua-t-il.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Winchester, annonça-t-elle d'un ton qui démentait le contraire, mais vos blessures nécessitent un séjour à l'hopital. De plus, je dois prévenir vos parents.

- Mes parents? Se hérissa-t-il. Pourquoi?

- Tout séjour à l'hopital doit être rapporté au famille, c'est la règle. Asséna-t-elle calmement.

- Mais...

- C'est la règle.

**. . .**

Un énième soupir passa le barrage de ses lèvres. S'il avait su que l'infirmière allait insister pour qu'il aille à l'hopital, il n'aurait jamais laisser Joshua l'amener à l'infirmerie. Ou il aurait lui-même remis son épaule en place! Joshua était à côté de lui et ne cessait de lui jeter de fréquents et agaçant coups d'oeil. Il ne doutait pas que l'éducateur avait plein de questions à lui poser...Et ils avaient un certain temps avant que l'ambulance n'arrive.

- Rien ne te démange? Laissa-t-il échapper avec un sourire.

- Si rien... Bordel, Dean! Jura Joshua. J'ai un million de questions!

- Alors pose-les au lieu de me regarder comme ça!

- Je...Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux en savoir autant...Tu as seulement 14 ans, bon Dieu! Siffla-t-il, partagé entre l'admiration et la consternation.

- Je sais mais c'est dans les gènes...Répondit-il d'un ton blasé.

- Ton père...? Demanda le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ma mère, contra-t-il avec un sourire figé.

- Ta mère? S'étonna Joshua. Elle...chasse?

- Elle chassait. Avant. Dans une autre vie. Expliqua-t-il.

- Alors...Pourquoi...Pourquoi elle s'étonne de ton comportement? Pourquoi elle ne te comprend pas?

- Parce qu'elle ne sait pas que je sais. Répondit-il.

- Que tu sais? Que tu sais quoi? Chasser?

- Ca et le fait qu'elle chassait. Mes parents ignorent tout de ça et elle ignore complètement que je sais ce qu'elle faisait avant.

- Mais...Elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte?

- Non. Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir. Elle a tourné la page sur ce monde.

- Mais pas toi, conclut Joshua en le regardant étrangement. Comment as-tu appris?

- Je suis autodidacte. Ricanna-t-il simplement.

- Dean...Je...

- Elle ne doit rien savoir, Josh. Lança-t-il d'un ton vif.

- C'est ça le secret dont tu parlais? La brouille qu'il y a entre vous?

- Exactement et ça doit rester secret. Insista-t-il. Elle ne veut rien voir, elle ne verra rien. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Joshua.

**. . .**

L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard et le trajet jusqu'à l'hopital fut rapide. Joshua lui assura qu'il téléphonerait lui-même à ses parents et qu'il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter. On lui fit passer une radiographie de son épaule et le médecin lui annonça avec un sourire exagéré qu'ils pouvaient la remettre en place sans endommager les tissus environnants.

- On va devoir te sédater pour cela, Dean. L'informa le médecin.

C'était un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année, avec les cheveux grisonnants qui commençaient déjà à se dégarnir sur le haut du crâne. Il avait un de ces sourires affables qui vous horripilent mais étant pédiatre, Dean s'était dit que c'était normal - même si, personnellement, ce genre de sourire lui foutait plus les miquettes qu'un vampire.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Hé bien...oui. Répondit le médecin, désarçonné. C'est douloureux, tu sais? Tu ne seras intièrement endormis, tu sais, juste complètement relaxé. Et on en profitera pour s'occuper de ta vilaine coupure au visage...Lui expliqua gentiment le plus âgé.

- On ne pourrais pas le faire sans sédation? Insista malgré tout Dean.

- Je viens de te le dire, Dean. Relança le docteur, patiemment. C'est douloureux.

- D'accord, alors je veux Joshua dans la pièce. Exigea-t-il, résolu à ne pas être aussi vulnérable en présence d'étrangers.

- Joshua?

- Mon éducateur. Il doit être entrain de remplir les papiers ou de téléphoner à mes parents...

Le médecin accepta la condition et demanda à une infirmière d'aller le chercher alors qu'il préparait son matériel. Dean leva les yeux au ciel en avisant tout le cinéma qu'on pouvait faire pour une simple luxation...S'il avait été seul après la chasse, cela serait déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Joshua revint avec un regard soucieux et se posta près de lui, silencieusement.

- Voilà, lança le médecin avec un sourire, on va y aller maintenant, Dean. D'accord?

**. . .**

- Tu m'en dois une belle! Lui annonça Joshua en ajustant son bandage en écharpe.

- Ha?

- J'ai réussi à convaincre tes parents de ne pas rappliquer illico presto ici...Ils viendront ce week-end.

- Génial comme cadeau d'anniversaire...Ironisa Dean. Une engueulade de plus...

- Il n'y aura pas d'engueulade. C'est une chute dans les escaliers...Lui rappela l'éducateur.

- Je ne sais pas si mon père gobbera cette histoire...Répondit pensivement Dean. Même si tu l'appuyes...

- Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Rétorqua Joshua avec un sourire. C'est ta mère que j'ai eu au bout du fil. Elle était morte d'inquiètude...

- Je n'en doute pas. Siffla-t-il en retour.

Dean sentit plus qu'il ne vit Joshua s'arrêter et le regarder quelques secondes. Le jeune homme devait encore avoir une multitude de questions et Dean savait qu'elles lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Ils t'aiment, tu sais? Lança soudainement Joshua. Tes parents...Ils t'aiment.

- Je sais. Mais parfois, ca ne suffit pas...On ne se comprend pas.

- Alors...Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu sais?

- Elle ne veut pas l'entendre. Répondit-t-il doucement. Et malgré que je ne sois pas d'accord avec son choix, je peux le comprendre. La chasse est un monde violent, brutal et...Il arrive un moment où elle vous bouffe de l'interieur.

- Et? Souffla Joshua, suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Et à ce moment-là...Ca passe ou ça casse. On tourne la page ou on continue de serrer les dents.

- Tu va dire que je radote Dean mais...Tu as 14 ans!

- Un chasseur est un chasseur. Et je doit dire que j'en suis un plutôt bon...Fanfaronna-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

**. . .**

- Et donc, tu es juste tombé dans les escaliers après un entrevue avec Joshua? Une entrevue qui a duré jusque 21h? C'est bien ça? Je résume bien? Répéta Sven d'un ton calme et pourtant cinglant.

- C'est ça. Acquièsça-t-il.

- Tu me prends pour un con? Siffla l'autre garçon.

- Non, lui répondit-il sincèrement. Donc on va dire que quoiqu'il se soit passé, c'est reglé, d'accord?

- Mais tu ne me diras pas la vérité. Conclut Sven.

- Non. Répondit-il simplement, tout en sachant que le blond accepterait sa réponse.

Pourtant la réaction du garçon plus âgé ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Sven pinça les lèvres et le foudroya du regard avant de se lever sèchement. Dean fronça les sourcils devant la réaction exagérée et inhabituelle de son ami. Et avant que l'autre ne s'éloigne davantage, il lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

- C'est quoi ça? Lança-t-il en parlant de son attitude.

- Rien. Lâche-moi. Grogna Sven en tirant sur son bras pour se défaire de sa légère prise.

- Hé, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de ne pas te mentir et de te dire clairement quand je ne voulais pas en dire plus! Lui rappela-t-il vivement.

Le blond sembla littéralement se dégonfler et un lourd soupir franchit ses lèvres. Tout en évitant son regard, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Reprit-il d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sven? Demanda-t-il, concerné.

- Mon père va venir ce week-end. Lui répondit l'autre.

- Je pensais qu'il ne venait jamais?

- Paraît qu'il aurait envie de me voir, lui expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu n'as pas envie de le voir? Tenta Dean.

- Non! Cria presque l'autre garçon. Si...Je ne sais pas...Souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il m'a rejetté, tu comprends? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais lui pardonner alors qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine d'essayer de me comprendre avant de m'envoyer ici? Au lieu de parler avec moi, d'essayer d'accepter, il m'a envoyer loin comme si la distance annihilait le problème! Et maintenant, il se ramène la bouche en coeur et je devrais l'acceuillir les bras ouverts? Non!

Dean avait écouté religieusement son ami. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il comprenait réellement son ami. Sa propre adolescence était à mille lieux de ce genre de problème. Bien sur, il lui était arrivé de ne pas être d'accord avec son père et de profondément lui en vouloir pour l'une ou l'autre décision mais cela passait toujours au second plan. Parce qu'en premier, il y avait la chasse. Il y avait la survie. Et il y avait Sammy. Le sexe, la drogue, la révolte, le besoin de liberté...Il avait survolé tout ça de haut, sans vraiment s'en préoccuper. Au contraire de Sam qui s'y était frappé de plein fouet...

Aujourd'hui, si ce qu'il vivait avec Cass pouvait être considéré comme un problème, la réaction de son père n'était pas dans ses premières préoccupations. Il s'en inquiètait, certainement, mais cela n'avait pas la même intensité que ce que Sven était entrain de vivre. Encore une fois, il survolait ça de haut. Et d'un autre côté, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait répondre à l'autre garçon.

- Il n'y aucune raison bien spécifique pour que tu le fasses, c'est vrai. Opina-t-il sérieusement.

- Mais? Compléta Sven, avec méfiance.

- C'est ton père. Répondit-il simplement.

- Et alors? Reprit le plus âgé avec véhémence.

- Si on ne pardonne pas à sa propre famille, alors à qui? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. C'est ta famille, enchaîna-t-il, et ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne vous blesserez jamais, au contraire, ca veut dire que vous allez vous en faire baver mais que, d'un autre côté, vous pourrez toujours passer au-dessus, et être là pour les autres. Parce que la famille, c'est le plus important, non?

Sven le regarda, placide, pendant près d'une minute en clignant des yeux avant de répondre en le questionnant:

- Tu es sur que tu as 14 ans?

**. . .**

- Encore une bagarre? Grinça la voix bourrue de son père.

- Non. Et tu le sais bien, Joshua vous l'a dit. Lui répondit-il fraichement.

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton! Répliqua instantanément John.

Dean répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et son père réagit au quart de tour. Il allait élever la voix quand Mary intervint. C'était le week-end, et avant que John ne plombe l'ambiance avec un réproche immérité, il fêtait en quelques sortes son anniversaire. Mary avait fait des cookies pour l'occasion et ses cadeaux attendaient sagement d'être déballés, devant lui. Sammy le regardait avec impatience, un sourire extatique collé au visage alors qu'il attendait fièrement qu'il déballe son cadeau emballé assez maladroitement par ses soins.

- Taisez-vous tout les deux...Rouspeta Mary en lançant un regard noir à son mari. Et c'est vrai, Dean, Joshua nous a bien dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu devrais être plus prudent...Nota-t-elle.

Dean lui jeta un regard ennuyé en pensant aux questions peu subtiles qu'elle lui avait posées en arrivant. _" Il n'y a pas eu d'autres drames, au moins?", " Ils ont testés les alarmes incendies pour finir?"_ ou encore _" On sait finalement ce qu'il s'est réellement passé?". _Dean avait répondit platement et brièvement à toutes ses questions, sans relever une seule fois la parole. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec des sous-entendus ou de répliquer de manière cinglante aujourd'hui. Pour dire vrai, il en avait marre d'essayer de la faire réagir.

Lassé par la tournure que prenait encore ses pensées, il se retourna vers son frère qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'il ouvre son cadeau. A la taille et au format du paquet, Dean pouvait dire que c'était un CD mais il préféra jouer le jeu devant son frère et s'émerveilla en découvrant un des albums d'_ACDC. _

- Ca te plait, hein? Ca te plait? Demanda vivement Sam.

- C'est superbe Sammy, le remercia-t-il en ébourriffant sa tignasse.

- Papa m'a aidé à choisir! Souligna le gamin, qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour améliorer l'entente entre son père et son frère.

Dean ne rata pas le regard étonné que John lança à Sammy et cela le fit plus sourire qu'autre chose. Son petit frère était un petit malin, qu'importe le temps et l'espace?

- Tu as déjà 15 ans, soupira sa mère avec un petit sourire. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu appelais ton père pour chasser les monstres sous ton lit...Murmura-t-elle d'une voix nostalgique.

Cette fois-ci, c'est un regard étonné qu'il renvoya à sa mère. Pourquoi parlait-elle de cela maintenant? Etait-ce intentionnelle ou juste une coincidence? Et malgré toute ses bonnes résolutions, il ne put empêcher la réplique piquante qu'il avait sur le bout de langue de sortir:

- Et tout le monde sait que les monstres n'existent pas, n'est-ce pas?


	30. Adieu SaintSébastien

Le baiser se fit plus passionné. La langue de Castiel jouait avec la sienne, l'enroulait, la taquinait, sans jamais se battre pour la domination. Les mains de l'ange étaient pressées dans son dos et tandis qu'une caressait vigoureusement ses omoplates et sa nuque, il pouvait sentir l'autre descendre plus bas, jusqu'à effleurer le bas de ses reins.

Des élancements de douleur lui parcouraient l'épaule et l'air allait bientot lui manquer mais pour rien au monde, Dean n'aurait voulu mettre fin à ce baiser. Pourtant, il dût bientôt ôter ses propres mains du dos de Castiel pour le repousser gentiment. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit le regard gourmand que Cass posait encore sur lui. Il allait lui dire qu'il était temps qu'ils arrêtent et qu'il sorte de la salle de bain parce que ça allait sembler suspect qu'il reste si longtemps enfermé; mais toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu dire moururent dans le fond de sa gorge quand les lèvres de Castiel s'attaquèrent à sa gorge.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche alors que celle de son ange continuait à butiner son cou. Dean pouvait se l'avouer, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Aucune autre relation ne lui avait apporté ce qu'il ressentait là...Même la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air n'équivalait pas ce qu'il ressentait sous les baisers de Castiel. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait ri de ces paroles tellement fleur bleu...mais il n'avait aucune envie de rire alors que la langue de Cass redessinait sa gorge.

Les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière, Dean se sentait voulu et désiré. Non pas dans le sens sexuel ou physique du terme - bien que cela soit effectivement le cas- mais d'une manière beaucoup plus profondes et...agréable. Sentir les regards envieux parcourir son corps, il connaissait. Faire baver les femmes et en jouer, il savait le faire. Coucher avec elles encore et encore, il avait apprécié outre mesure. Mais ça...Le sentiment qui étreignait son coeur et tissait une boule dans son estomac, frissonner au moindre contact et juste...lâcher prise, c'était nouveau. Et c'était bon.

Dean ouvrit les yeux quand il ne sentit plus les délicieuses lèvres parcourirent sa peau, et il rencontra deux billes bleu. Etrangement, Cass avait la respiration saccadée et le regard brûlant. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa son front contre le sien, en le regardant toujours les yeux.

- Je t'aime Dean Winchester. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et intense.

Si la respiration de Dean était plus ou moins régulière, elle se coupa à l'entente des mots de Castiel. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il ne s'était jamais penché sur la nature des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Castiel et souvent, quand il parlait de l'ange et de ce qu'il faisait avec lui, c'était le même verbe qui revenait souvent mais...Il ne se l'était jamais avouer à voix haute.

- Cass...Je...Bredouilla-t-il, incertain.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre en esquissant un sourire. Il te faut plus de temps...Tu es lent à la détente. Se moqua-t-il tendrement avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Tout en répondant au baiser suave, Dean réalisa qu'en effet, jusque là, c'était Castiel qui avait fait les premiers pas. Enfin...C'était quand même lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier, non? Bizarrement, à cette constatation, il mit plus d'ardeur dans le baiser.

**. . .**

Si on demandait à Dean, il dirait que le temps avait filé après cette première chasse. Les jours, les semaines s'étaient écoulés rapidement et entre ses discussions avec Joshua, avec Sven et les autres et ses entrevues avec Cass, il ne les avait pas vues passer.

Un sourire sardonique s'étendit sur ses lèvres quand il pensa à la visite de ses parents pour son anniversaire. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, sa remarque n'avait pas semblé réveiller sa mère. Elle l'avait simplement regardé avec un sourire factice alors que Sam relançait la conversation sur les fois où il n'avait pas voulu se déguiser en monstres pour Halloween. Non, la réaction de sa mère n'avait pas eu de quoi attirer son attention. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait même pas déçu...Au moins maintenant, il savait qu'elle ne se douterait jamais de rien à moins d'avoir des preuves sous le nez...Et encore faudrait-il que se soient des preuves solides!

Non, la réaction qui l'avait surprit était celle de son père. Alors que le visage de sa mère était resté impassible sous ce faux sourire naïf, celui de son père s'était tendu. Il avait vu l'homme regarder brièvement sa femme avant que son regard circonspect ne retombe sur lui. Ca, c'était une réaction notable. Et intérressante.

Son père avait-il la moindre idée de l'ancienne vie de sa femme? Il l'ignorait quand Sam avait six mois mais en dix ans, beaucoup de choses avaient pu changer. Mary aurait pu lui dire la vérité. Ou une partie de la vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne saurait rien sans poser de questions, ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour le moment. Un jour, peut-être, quand il sera sûr que Sam est à l'abri des démons et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pris la suite d'Azazel, il en parlerait avec ses parents.

A ce moment-là, ou quand il serait au pied du mur.

**. . .**

- Alors? Tu as réfléchis à notre précédente discussion? Lui demanda Joshua lors de l'un de leur entretien.

- Josh...Sa lamenta-t-il. Tu étais sérieux? Que voudrais-je faire plus tard? Sérieusement? Lança Dean, incrédule.

- C'est si étonnant que ça? Rétorqua l'éducateur avec un sourire.

- Assez. Aurais-tu oublié notre petite aventure?

- Ce serait difficile de l'oublier, Dean. Avoua Joshua. Mais ca n'empêche rien...Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, non?

- C'est vrai. Je pourrais faire autre chose si je le voulais. Acquièsça-t-il. Mais je ne le veux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas... Répéta Joshua en l'étudiant du regard.

Dean ne baissa pas les yeux devant le regard scrutateur de son ami. Il soupirait déjà intérieurement en attendant le discours habituelle. Pourquoi quelqu'un de sain d'esprit _voudrait_ chasser, sans y être obligé d'une manière ou d'une autre? Pourquoi continuer dans cette voie à sens unique? Ou aucun retour en arrière était possible, ou si difficilement?

- D'accord. Tu ne veux pas. Opina finalement Joshua à sa grande surprise.

- Et c'est tout? Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

- J'ai appris une chose de toi Dean, tu ne fais rien sans raison. Alors si tu me dis que tu veux chasser, je pense que tu sais de quoi tu parles et ce que tu fais.

- Amen.

Joshua éclata de rire devant sa réplique et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses propres lèvres. Le rire de Josh était communicatif.

- Ok, reprit le plus âgé, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de décrocher ton diplome, non?

- J'y compte bien, l'informa Dean. Mais je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens que de suivre les cours du lycée?

- Et tu pensais à...?

- A passer mon GEP. Je pourrais le passer plus tôt que mon BAC si je m'y met vraiment et je n'aurais plus d'obligations de présence.

- Et c'est ça qui te poses problèmes, pas vrai? Lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Majoritairement. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gamins de mon âge. Admit-il.

- Tu m'as l'air assez bien intégré ici, pourtant, non? Lui demanda Joshua, sincèrement curieux.

- Assez, c'est vrai. Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai toujours eu des facilités avec les gosses à problèmes?

- Etonnament, oui. Souffla Joshua en secouant la tête. Donc...le GEP?

- Peut-être. Ca dépendra en grande partie de mes parents et de...toi.

- Moi? S'étonna l'éducateur.

- Oui...Est-ce que je serais encore ici l'année prochaine?

- A ton avis? Railla gentiment Josh.

- Alors ça dépendra de mes parents. On verra...Conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

- D'accord, capitula Joshua. Je te donnerais les renseignements sur le GEP plus tard...

Dean opina de la tête avant qu'un léger silence ne s'intalle, brisé seulement par les froissements de tissus provoqué par Joshua qui ne tenait pas en place, sur sa chaise. Il pianotait doucement contre le bois de son bureau tout en regardant Dean avec une moue hésitante. Après trente secondes de ce même cinéma, le plus jeune céda.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander? Questionna Dean.

- Je peux? Demanda Joshua, soudain plus réservé.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que oui...Soupira Dean en l'invitant à poser sa question d'un geste de la main.

- Je me demandais simplement...Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur la chasse malgré ton âge et ce sont des connaissances fiables, j'en suis sûr, commença Joshua. Tu parles de l'histoire de ta mère comme si tu la connaissais...si tu l'avais vécue. Et dans toutes les conversations que l'on a eu, j'ai eu tendance à vite oublier ton âge. Ton discours, tes attitudes,...

- Quelle est ta question, Josh? L'interrompit Dean au milieu de sa tirade.

- Je...Je sais pas vraiment, bredouilla-t-il moins loquace. C'est comme si tu était plus agé en vérité et je sais que c'est débile et...

- Ne te poses pas trop de questions sur moi, Josh. Lui répondit-il simplement.

- Pardon?

- Je te dis juste de ne pas t'empêcher de dormir pour ça, l'apaisa le plus jeune. Je suis...particulier, même pour les gens de mon milieu. Ce sont mes amis et ils ne savent pas tout. Ce sont justes des choses auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre...Ca te va comme réponse?

- C'est pas une réponse...Grommela Joshua avant de reprendre...mais je m'en contenterai. Et ces amis...?

- Et bien, tu en connais un! J'ai été franc sur ce coup-là! Se félicita Dean.

- Bobby? Bobby Singer est un chasseur? Heu..Le père ou le fils? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le seul et l'unique. Bobby Singer a la quarantaine...

**. . .**

Le temps filait à vive allure. Bientôt le printemps arriva et quelques semaines plus tards, avec la venue du mois de Mai, Sam eut 11 ans. Au pensionnat, les choses restaient égales à elle-même. Bradley était toujours aussi bavard, Tony tentait toujours de le battre au billard et Sven essayait de s'entendre avec son père, qui venait désormais le voir chaque week-end. Charlie avait prit de l'assurance et plus aucun membre de la bande de Dave ne l'ennuyait. Ce n'était sans doute plus assez drôle quand la victime n'est pas effrayée...Il continuait d'avoir ses discussions avec Joshua, lui expliquant parfois le monde de la chasse, racontant parfois quelques anecdotes aussi marrantes que terrifiantes. Dean prenait plaisir à parler avec son éducateur. L'homme ne se montrait jamais hautain ou conscendant avec lui, il avait compris depuis longtemps, et instinctivement, que Dean n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il semblait être; même si cela était une vague impression et une idée un peu floue.

Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Dean, c'était sans doute ses rencontres avec Cass. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, celles-ci n'étaient pas toujours faites de baisers et de gémissements. Même si la dimension physique de leur relation avait prit un tournant, ils trouvaient toujours l'occasion de parler simplement, de se chamailler ou de commenter quelque chose que Cass, malgré toutes ses années d'observation, ne comprenait pas à propos de la race humaine.

Et avant qu'il ne la voit venir, la fin d'année était là. Joshua lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il inciterait ses parents à le reprendre. Le penssionnat n'avait aucun attrait, ni aucun bénéfice pour lui et Joshua comptait bien le faire comprendre à John et Mary Winchester. Dean esperait simplement qu'il serait capable de s'abstenir de tout commentaire ambigüe envers Mary et que ses parents se rangeraient à l'avis de l'éducateur.

**. . .**

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il serait mieux à la maison? Demanda Mary en regardant l'éducateur de son fils.

- Sans aucun doute, lui répondit-il. L'éloignement ne réglera pas vos problèmes, au contraire...Souligna-t-il.

- Donc il y a bien un problème...Pointa John.

- Votre fils est un bon gosse, Monsieur Winchester, lui assura Joshua. Il a de bons résultats scolaires, il s'entend bien avec la majorité de ses camarades et pour ma part, à toujours été très correct.

- Il s'entend bien avec ses camarades, vous dites? Répéta John en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est un adolescent de 15 ans, Monsieur Winchester alors oui, il s'est bagarré mais ça s'arrête là. Dean ne tirrera rien de bénéfique en restant ici.

- Alors que faudrait-il? Soupira Mary, déçue.

- Du temps. Ca ne sert à rien de le brusquer et...

- Monsieur Carpenter, l'interrompit John, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, pensez-vous vraiment que Dean nous écoutera? Qu'il respectera les règles que nous lui imposerons? C'est un bon gosse, comme vous dites mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit insolent et qu'il montre le mauvais exemple à son frère.

- Dean saura se montrer plus raisonnable, j'en suis sur. Mais le laisser éloigner n'arrangera rien. Il va se braquer contre vous, au contraire...Je ne peux pas vous assurer que de nouveaux problèmes ne se poseront pas ou que Dean se tiendra sage comme une image, je peux juste vous dire que ceci, lança-t-il en englobant de ses bras la pièce, n'est pas la solution.

- Vous pensez réellement que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire dans son interêt? Demanda finalement Mary, d'une voix ferme.

- Oui, j'en suis certain.

- D'accord.

**. . .**

- Donc, tu en reviendras pas l'année prochaine? Lui demanda Tony, l'air peiné.

- Non. Mes parents ont acceptés que je rentre.

- T'as du bol, Dean! Lança vivement Bradley.

- Pff, comme si toi, tu aimerais rester coincer avec ton vieux toute l'année...Lui fit remarquer le plus âgé.

- Si je préfère rester ici, c'est qu'il a une raison, Tony. Répondit simplement le métis.

- Ouais, n'empêche que ce sera pas la même chose sans toi, Winchester. Reprit l'autre.

- Sûr! Approuva Brad. Qui va remettre Dave à sa place? Qui va aider les petits à redresse la tête?

- Hey! Se défendit Charlie avant de le regarder, une moue triste sur le visage. Mais c'est vrai, sans toi, ce sera pas pareil...

- Evidemment, lança-t-il avec un sourire crâneur. Mais je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous en sortir.

- N'empêches...Marmonna Bradley. J'y vais, je vais être en retard à mon dernier cours...

Bradley fila rapidement, Tony sur ses talons et Charlie les suivit à quelques minutes près. Ne restait plus que Sven qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot depuis qu'il leur avait appris son départ. S'il s'entendait bien avec Brad et Tony, l'amitié qu'il avait développé avec Sven était differente, plus forte.

- Ca aurait été cool que tu restes...Murmura Sven d'une voix morne.

- Ouais, ca aurait pu être sympa...Répondit-il honnêtement.

- Mais tu préfères rentrer chez toi. Remarqua Sven. C'est normal...

- Mais, toi aussi, tu vas bientôt rentrer chez toi, non?

- J'sais pas...Marmonna le blond.

- Comment ca se passe avec ton père?

- Bien...Je crois. Hésita Sven en relevant sa tête vers lui. Il voudrait que je revienne à la maison mais...

- Mais tu ne sais pas si, toi, ca te convient...Termina-t-il pour son ami. Tu veux mon avis?

- Mmmh...

- Je crois que tu aurais tort de refuser. Ton père a fait le premier pas en revenant, pas que tu as emboîté en acceptant de lui parler et de lui pardonner. Il en fait un deuxième, ce serait dommage d'arrêter là, non? C'est ton père, Sven. Le seul et l'unique. Il est devant toi et il te tend la main...Ca n'a pas de prix, crois-moi. Termina-t-il doucement.

Encore une fois après un des discours de Dean, Sven resta sans mot. Il se contentait de regarder Dean comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et un léger éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvre.

- Dean le sage a parlé...Railla-t-il.

- Ta gueules. Rétorqua Dean, du tac au tac.

- Dean?

- Oui?

- Merci.

- De rien, Steven.

- Dean?

- Oui, Steven?

- Ta gueules.

- D'accord, Steven.

**. . .**

Sam était extatique. Dean allait revenir à la maison. _Dean allait revenir à la maison! _Sans lui, toute cette année lui avait semblé longue et fade. Sans compter que chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait remarqué son père avait prit la mouche en arguant qu'il devait se détacher de Dean. Sam était bien conscient que Dean avait fait quelque chose de mal, il savait que son attitude était parfois étrange et qu'il agissait d'une manière que lui-même n'oserait même pas envisager envers leurs parents. Sam savait que Dean était insolent et parfois irrespectueux mais il avait confiance en lui. Dean agissait pour le bien de tout le monde, et en particulier pour le sien. Il l'avait poussé à savoir se battre, pas seulement pour se défendre mais aussi pour attaquer. Il l'avait motivé pour le pousser plus loin physiquement et aujourd'hui, Sam mettait un point d'honneur à courrir et à s'entraîner comme son frère lui avait dit. Il avait toujours pris soin de lui, l'avait aidé, protégé et n'en déplaise à leur père, Dean lui avait toujours donner de très bon conseils!

Dean était quelqu'un de spécial, qui faisait des choses spéciales dans le secret le plus total. Un peu comme un super-héros. Mais Sam n'était pas idiot - il venait d'avoir 11 ans, quand même! -et il savait que les super-héros n'existaient pas...

Les héros en revenge...


	31. Entre frères

Le lit était fait, les posters bien droits et les quelques grains de poussières qui auraient pu persister envolés. Tout était à sa place.

Sam jeta un dernier regard satisfait à la chambre de son frère. Pour son retour, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il voulait que son frère retrouve sa chambre comme il l'avait laissé. En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion d'être dérangées...A part la fois où leur père était venu fouiller - et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, Sam le savait-, la chambre n'avait jamais été visitée sauf pour le ménage. Mary n'avait pas ouvert un seul placard.

Quand il entendit le son du moteur de l'Impala devant la maison, le coeur de Sam fit une embardée. Beaucoup de ses camarades de classes n'avaient pas compris, ou très superficiellement, la profonde tristesse qui l'avait gagné au départ de son frère. Mais Sam savait que ce qui le liait à son frère n'était pas commun. C'était rare, et donc précieux. Sam savait que ce n'était pas _normal_ qu'il se sente plus en sécurité dans les bras de Dean que dans ceux de leur père. Ce n'était pas_ normal_ que son frère passe autant de temps avec lui, à s'inquièter de lui et à le soutenir. Et il pouvait comprendre que cela fâche son père, qui se sentait mis de côté, même s'il ne connaissait pas ses sentiments. Tout comme Sam était assez grand pour comprendre que toutes actions à ses conséquences et que Dean avait mérité, d'une certaine façon, d'être envoyé à l'Internat. Pourtant, éloigner Dean de la famille lui avait semblé être une punition disproportionnée. La famille, c'était important. Dean lui rappelait cela sans cesse, mais leurs parents l'avaient néamoins envoyé là-bas, loin d'eux.

Il dévala les escaliers en moins de temps pour le dire, heureux que ses parents soient tout deux partit pour aller chercher Dean et qu'il n'y ait personne pour lui dire de ne pas courrir dans les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et un sourire aussi grand que son visage s'étendit sur ses lèvres quand il vit - et entendit- son frère pester contre un de ses sacs qui devait peser lourd. Sans plus réfléchir, il sauta sur le perron et courru vers lui. Comme d'habitude, Dean le réceptionna facilement, refermant ses bras sur lui.

Le nez enfouit dans la poitrine de son frère, les bras autour de son buste, Sam se sentait à la maison.

- C'était pas la même chose sans toi...Murmura-t-il, lové contre lui.

Pour toutes réponses, Dean resserra ses bras.

**. . .**

Dean se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. La chambre sentait bon le propre et il nota que pas un seul bibelot - ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait des tonnes- n'avaient été déplacés. Sa mère n'avait pas déplacé sa commode non plus, et il lui en fut reconnaissant parce ue derrière se cachait un symbole de protection. Tout comme sous le lit et dans le placard.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il repensa à l'étreinte de son frère. Si John semblait prendre son retour avec méfiance, Sammy semblait juste heureux de le voir à la maison.

Revenant à des pensées moins gaies, Dean fit une liste mentale des choses qu'il devait faire. Il devait aller voir Missouri, d'une manière ou d'une autre; contacter Bobby pour se mettre d'accord sur le devenir du Colt et des armes qu'il lui avait laissé. Le Colt était sans doute plus en sécurité chez Bobby qu'ici et Dean ne voyait plus l'utilité de ramener toutes ses armes. Son beretta et un canon scié suffiraient. Encore une fois, ce qui lui posait problème, c'était sa liberté de mouvement.

Son père, n'étant pas réellement d'accord à propos de son retour, allait être encore davantage sur son dos, à surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements, dans l'attente d'une faute. Il connaissait son père par coeur. Etrangement, Dean sentait que cet été serait mouvementé et sans doute écourté...Et il devait aussi passer du temps avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas que son petit frère se sente délaissé et après une année sans avoir réellement passé du temps en sa compagnie, il comptait bien se rattraper.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée impromptue de son père. Il avait ouvert la porte brusquement, sans même frapper. Sans doute qu'il pouvait oublier avoir un minimum d'intimité. Nul doute que son père ne frapperait jamais avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, esperant sapeut-être le prendre sur le fait d'il ne savait trop quoi.

- Ta mère et moi aimeriont te parler, en bas. Lui lança son père d'une voix abrupt mais sobre. Maintenant. Rajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Pour seule réponse, il hocha de la tête. Son père hésita un moment avant de se détourner et de partir. Tristement, Dean se demanda si son père était irrémédiablement en colère contre lui. Pourtant, depuis l'incident avec Dave, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse expliquer ce sentiment. Mais il savait que John avait la rancune tenace et le pardon avare. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas très important. Il n'avait pas finit de se mettre ses parents à dos, c'était certain.

Il descendit les marches souplement avant de rentrer dans le salon, là où ses parents devaient l'attendre pour leur petit conseil de famille. Et ils étaient bien là, sa mère callée dans le sofa et son père debout dans la pièce, les bras croisés. Ce qui l'étonna, en revanche, fut la présence de son petit frère. Sam était assis aux côtés de leur mère, une moue gênée sur le visage. Il retint un sourire en songeant que Sammy ne voulait pas être là croyant que sa présence allait le déranger. Ce qui était partiellement vrai. Il n'avait pas besoin que son frère assiste à un lynchage parental en règle.

Il s'installa dans le divan tout en prenant son temps. Franchement, il n'était pas pressé pour ce qui allait suivre. Une fois qu'il fut installé, son père se racla la gorge dans une piètre tentative discrète d'attirer son attention.

- Tu es revenu à la maison et c'est très bien, Dean. Commença John en le dardant d'un regard défiant. Mais il va falloir établir des règles. Pas question que tu vas et viennes quand bon te sembles.

- Je vais encore devoir rester enfermé? S'hérissa-t-il.

- Surveille ton ton, Dean. Le prévint son père.

- Nous sommes heureux que tu sois rentrer Dean, vraiment. Intervint sa mère avec un sourire. Mais il faut que les choses changent, elles ne peuvent plus redevenir comme avant. Tu comprends?

- Je suppose, répondit-il du bout des lèvres. En pratique, cela veut dire quoi?

- On veut toujours savoir où tu es. Et ça ne veut pas dire nous héler où tu vas en passant la porte...Grinça John. Ca veut dire qu'à moins de circonstances exceptionnelles, ce sera ta mère ou moi qui te conduira. Ca veut aussi dire plus de _"promenades dans le parc_" ou de "_footing matinal_". Et quand tu vas quelque part, on veut avoir un numéro de téléphone où te joindre, c'est-à-dire celui de tes "_amis_".

Son père fit une pause en le regardant, comme pour juger de l'effet de ses paroles. Et pour dire la vérité, Dean avait les lèvres pinçées et devait se faire violence pour ne pas protester vivement. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, son père reprit d'une voix déterminée.

- Couvre-feu à 22h. Ca veut dire qu'à 22h, tu dois être dans ta chambre, lumière éteinte. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ta mère fait les repas à heure fixe c'est-à-dire 12h et 18h, sauf exception. La moindre des choses est d'être là, ce n'est pas un restaurant ici. On t'as réinscrit dans ton ancien lycée donc tu auras des devoirs de vacances...

- Et ce sera tout? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lançer d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non, siffla encore son père. Encore une fois, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as un petit frère qui prend exemple sur toi. Lui fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt Sam qui se ratatina dans le sofa. Il a 11 ans et tout ce que _tu_ fais, il en prend note.

- Mais on sait qu'on peut te faire confiance pour t'occuper de Sam, l'interrompit Mary en lui jetant un coup d'oeil réprobateur.

- Exactement, on sait que tu ne ferais jamais quelques choses qui mettrait ton frère dans une mauvaise posture, n'est-ce pas Dean? Demanda son père d'une voix tendue.

- Jamais. Répondit-il sans mentir, après tout c'était ce qu'il s'évertuait à faire jusqu'ici, non?

- Bien, souffla Mary avec un soupir de satisfaction. Donc...Sous réserve et avec notre accord, tu pourras accompagner Sam au parc ou lors de ses sorties.

- L'accompagner...seul? Hasarda-t-il.

- C'est ça...Approuva Mary avec un sourire.

- Donc...Commença-t-il doucement...Vous voulez que Sam, mon _petit_ frère, me babysitte? Ennonça-t-il durement.

Le petit frère en question s'enfonça encore davantage dans le sofa où il se trouvait. Il n'aimait pas quand Dean prenait ce ton dur même s'il comprenait que leurs parents exagéraient réellement sur ce coup-là.

- N'exagères pas Dean. Gronda John. Sois déjà bien content d'être autorisé à passer du temps seul avec ton frère! Ajouta-t-il en le menaçant de son index. Personnellement, je n'étais pas pour, tu peux dire merci à ta mère!

- Ho...Hé bien, merci maman...Grinça Dean d'une voix aigre. C'est tout? Je peux retourner dans ma cellule, monsieur? Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- N'exagères pas Dean! Répéta John alors que Mary hochait tristement tête.

Les lourds pas de Dean dans l'escalier résonnèrent sombrement dans le salon. John foudroyait la porte du regard comme si Dean était encore là tandis que Mary triturait ses mains, avec une mine peinée. Ne supportant plus de voir sa mère aussi désemparée, Sam posa sa main sur celles de sa mère et lui sourit tendrement alors qu'elle redressait la tête vers lui.

- Ho Sammy...Soupira-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle. Tu resteras toujours mon petit garçon, toi, hein?

- Bien sur maman...Répondit-il, comme toujours dans ces cas-là.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû assister à ça, Sammy. Lança son père alors qu'il lui ébourriffait les cheveux, reprenant le geste que Dean faisait si souvent, en s'installant près d'eux.

- C'est pas grave...Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est mon frère...Continua-t-il comme si cela valait toutes les explications.

- Sam, commença son père en le regardant dans les yeux, tu sais que Dean a fait des bêtises, que c'est pour ça qu'il était dans son école?

- Il a volé une voiture et il a mentit, je sais. Rétorqua Sam.

- Entre autres, opina John. J'aurais besoin de toi pour aider ton frère, Sammy. Lui lança son père d'un ton grave.

- Comment? Enfin j'veux dire...L'aider à quoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- A ne pas faire d'autres bêtises...Lui souffla doucement sa mère.

- Tu nous le dirais Sam, s'il faisait des bêtises avec toi, hein? Continua son père. Parce que si c'est le cas, il faut nous le dire, Sam, d'accord? Il ne faut pas mentir pour le protéger...Expliqua doucement son père.

- Vous voulez que...Que je le trahisse? Demanda-t-il éberlué, en se reculant légèrement sur le divan.

- Sam, souffla son père avec un petit sourire. On n'est pas dans un film...Tu ne trahis personne en nous disant la vérité, au contraire, tu aides ton frère... d'accord?

- ...J'sais pas. Hésita Sam, sincèrement embêté. Je crois pas que ce soit bien. Il me fait confiance et...

- S'il-te-plaît, Sam? Lui demanda sa mère avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

- D'accord. Soupira-t-il, vaincu. Je vous le dirais s'il fait un truc bizarre...

En montant vers sa chambre, Sam répétait encore et encore la conversation dans sa tête. Avait-il réellement dit qu'il allait dénonçer son frère? Etait-ce réellement ce que ses parents attendaient de lui? Qu'il balance? Cafarde? Son propre frère?

La famille avant tout...Mais que faire quand on devait choisir entre les membres de sa propre famille? Sam fronça les sourcils et une bouffée de colère lui monta au visage. Ses parents n'avaient pas le droit de lui demander ça! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui demander de choisir! Dean, lui, ne lui avait jamais demander!

C'était faux, réalisa-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en secouant la tête. En lui demandant de ne rien dire aux parents, il le lui demandait, non? Pas vraiment...Il s'agissait plus de solidarité fraternelle. Mais ses parents lui demandaient clairement de dénonçer! Il refusait déjà de dénonçer Mark Jacobs qui l'ennuyait à l'école, comment pourrait-il dénonçer son propre frère?

Et puis, pourquoi Dean ne tentait-il pas d'expliquer la situatin à ses parents? Qu'il devait faire ce qu'il faisait parce que...Hé bien, parce qu'il le devait. Un bref ricannement franchit ses lèvres à l'idée de la tête de ses parents...Il se contentait de cette explication parce qu'il avait confiance en son frère ce qui n'était pas leur cas. Aucune chance.

Mais il détestait mentir. Surtout à ses parents. Et de leur point de vue, ils n'avaient pas tort...Dean faisaient pas mal de conneries...Même si elles étaient justifiées. Et c'était ses parents. Cela devait compter dans la balance, non?

Sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment, ses pas le menèrent jusque devant la chambre de son frère. Il leva une main pour y frapper mais hésita un instant. Et si son frère lui en voulait? Peut-être était-il en colère contre lui pour le mauvais coup des parents? Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Mais son frère ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça, non? Après quelques secondes, il baissa sa main qui était toujours en suspension, en mordillant férocement sa lèvre inferieure. Devait-il frapper ou pas?

Il n'eut pas vraiment à prendre de décision puisque la porte s'ouvrit toute seule pour laisser la place à son frère qui le regardait avec une mimique moqueuse.

- Ca fonctionne mieux si on frappe, tu sais, Samantha?

**. . .**

Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et serra les poings pour éviter de shooter dans tout ce qui aurait été à portée de son pied. Comment osaient-ils utiliser Sam comme ça? Comment osaient-ils le traiter comme un enfant? Dean avait juste envie de les envoyer se faire voir et d'emballer ses affaires...Comment pourrait-il continuer la chasse et veiller au grain s'il n'était même plus libre de sortir quand il le voulait! Impliquer Sam était hors de question...Et il ne pouvait pas non plus le larguer chez un camarade à tout bout de champs...

Il mordit sa langue pour éviter de laisser échapper sa colère et son pied finit malgré tout par rencontrer son lit. Si ses parents continuaient comme cela, ils ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup le choix. Il aurait vraiment aimé que les choses se passent autrement...

Le sang toujours bouillant de colère et plus déterminé que jamais, il se dirigea vers son bureau dont il ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il en sortit quelques feuilles agraffées. Comme promis, Joshua lui avait fourni les papiers nécessaires pour passer le GED. Le test se composaient de 285 questions réparties en plusieurs matières dont les mathématiques, les sciences, l'histoire et la géo, les arts écrits, la littérature et un essai écrit. Il devait attendre ses 16 ans pour passer le test, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'étudier à son aise ce qui le requérait.

Résolu, il redéposa les papiers sur le bureau tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de l'annonçer à ses parents sans déclencher un drame. Aucune chance que ses parents soient d'accord avec ça...Toujours dans ses pensées, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et sentit aussitôt deux bras chauds l'entourrer. Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait toujours, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se relaxa complètemet quand il sentit les lèvres de Cass se poser sur sa nuque.

- Ca va? Lui souffla doucement l'ange à l'oreille.

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant...Répondit-il en penchant la tête pour l'embrasser.

- Ils font ce qu'ils pensent être bien. Murmura l'autre contre ses lèvres.

- Arrête, on dirait Dumbledore...Marmonna Dean entre ses dents.

- Qui? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Personne...Pouffa Dean avec un sourire, toujours autant amusé par le premier degré de Castiel. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça...Reprit-il sérieusement.

- Je sais.

- Je vais devoir partir. Soupira-t-il d'une voix presque triste.

- Je sais. Souffla encore Cass dans son oreille.

- Ca m'énerve... Grogna doucement Dean.

- Parce que Sam va rester seul...Compléta l'ange...même s'il ne l'est pas vraiment.

- Tu garderas un oeil sur lui quand je serais parti?

- Evidemment, Dean. Et Jim Murphy aussi. Et Missouri Mosley. Et toi aussi, de toute façon.

- Oui, oui...Mais il ne va pas comprendre...

- Il faudra que tu lui expliques...D'ailleurs, à l'instant, il est devant la porte entrain d'hésiter à entrer...

- D'accord...Lança Dean en se redressant. A plus tard alors...souffla-t-il en se retournant pour un baiser langoureux.

L'ange y répondit avec enthousiasme avant de s'évaporer. Dean soupira de frustration avant de se lever et de se digérer vers la porte de sa chambre.

**. . .**

- Allez entre, au lieu de rester planter là...Lança-t-il Dean à son petit frère qui le regardait avec son regard de chien battu.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux foix et s'engoufra dans la chambre de son frère. Parfois, il se demandait comment faisait son frère pour la tenir aussi bien rangée...Lui-même n'arrivait jamais à tenir sa chambre en ordre plus d'une journée. Mais il avait beaucoup plus d'affaires que Dean qui n'avait jamais raffolé des jeux et jouets en tout genre. Il s'installa sur le lit froissé, gardant le regard braqué sur ses mains. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire...Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu ici!

- Ca va pas, Sammy? Tu fais une drôle de tête...Lui demanda Dean en s'installant près de lui.

- J'suis désolé, Dean...Souffla-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Pour ce que papa et maman ont dit. J'voulais pas...J'savais pas...Bredouilla-t-il, anxieux.

- Hey...Calme-toi champion...L'apaisa Dean en passant une main légère dans ses cheveux. Aucune raison d'être désolé, mon pote...

- Ils...Ils...Ils ont dit que je devrais le dire si tu faisais quelque chose de mal. Ils veulent que je te dénonce! Gronda-t-il avec colère.

Dean fronça les sourcils devant la déclaration de son frère. Pour qui se prenaient ses parents? Demander à son frère de le dénonçer! Jamais son père n'aurait réclamé une telle chose avant! En fait, son chasseur de père avait d'autres chats à fouetter que d'investiguer qui avait commis la faute. La plupart du temps, il prenait le blâme même si c'était Sammy le responsable. Ho...Ce n'était que des exercices supplémentaires et une engueulade bien sentie...Rien d'extraordinnaire.

- Tu te rend compte? S'exclama encore Sam. Ils ne croient pas que tu puisses ne plus rien faire et ils pensent que je vais te balançer...

- Je comprends...Souffla-t-il.

- Dean? Reprit plus doucement son petit frère en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui?

- J'ai pas envie de leur mentir.


	32. Réminiscence

La lune projetait une lumière blafarde sur le sol, l'ombre du vieil arbre devant la maison y déchiquetant des formes asymétriques.

Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir une légère brume et elle remonta inconsciemment la couverture. Il faisait frais malgré le mois de juillet débutant. La nuit était bien entamée et il devait être très tard - ou vraiment très tôt, au choix-.

Elle s'était couchée tôt, épuisée par les émotions de la journée mais malgré la fatigue qui pulsait derrière ses yeux, Morphée ne voulait pas l'acceuillir. A côté d'elle, les ronflements sonores de son mari la dérangeaient à peine. Depuis le temps, elle ne les entendaient presque plus...

Elle se tourna vers son époux dans un vain espoir de se rassurer. Il était là, lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il était là. Elle avait cru être à l'abri de la peine...Une maison avec une cloture blanche, un jardin et des enfants pour jouer dedans. Mais aujourd'hui, presque 20 ans après avoir fait le choix de cette vie, elle avait l'impression que tout lui échappait.

Elle allait perdre son fils.

Non pas à cause d'un démon, d'un loup-garou ou d'un quelconque esprit-frappeur mais juste à cause de son attitude, de leur incompréhension mutuelle et de leur propre impuissance. Au contraire de John, elle n'était pas du tout persuadée que tenter de contrôler Dean soit une solution. Son fils avait toujours été farouchement indépendant. Egoïstement, elle était certaine que de le laisser vagabonder était l'assurance qu'il reste à la maison le plus longtemps possible...Tenter de le maîtriser était prendre le risque qu'il s'en aille. Dean n'avait jamais fugué mais ce n'était pas trop tard...

Son fils. John avait raison...C'était le portrait craché de son père. Un âne têtu. Un coeur d'or sous une armure en acier. Et tellement d'indépendance...Mais se rappeler son père, c'était se rappeler d'une époque révolue.

Parfois, comme maintenant, au coeur de la nuit; Mary prenait peur. Une angoisse fourbe et rebelle qui naissait dans le creux de son ventre et grimpait jusqu'à former une boule dans sa gorge. C'était une peur comme elle n'en avait plus sentie depuis des années. Celle qui vous laissait faible et lasse.

Parfois, au coeur de la nuit, elle imaginait que le démon aux yeux jaunes pourraient revenir. Il revenait et ...il était en droit de lui réclamer_ ce qu'il voulait_. Ces quelques mots faisaient trembler Mary intérieurement. Mais elle se résonnait bien vite, en se disant que le délais était passé, qu'un chasseur l'avait sûrement tué et que _sa famille était en sécurité. _Mary n'était pas idiote...Elle n'était plus en mesure d'assurer la protection de sa famille et elle n'avait maintenu aucun contact avec le monde de la chasse.

Et ironiquement, ce n'était pas ce pacte qui allait lui faire perdre son fils. Mais une chose aussi anodine que l'adolescence...

- Mary? ... Tu ne dors pas encore? Marmonna la voix endormie de John, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Impossible...Répondit-elle à voix basse.

Le long soupir de son mari lui fit comprendre qu'il savait exactement pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Elle entendit le froissement des draps et sentit John se redresser légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne:

- Tu devrais te reposer un petit peu...Il est presque deux heures. Lança-t-il de nouveau d'une voix toujours pâteuse.

- Je n'y arrive pas John. Répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

- Mary...Souffla-t-il.

- Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle, sur la défensive. Comment suis-je sensé m'endormir sagement alors que notre fils nous a à peine adressé la parole de toute la journée? Il se terre dans sa chambre depuis hier!

- Et ça t'étonne? Répliqua John. Il est en colère, ça lui passera...Il comprendra qu'on fait ça pour son bien...Eluda-t-il.

- Comme il était sensé le faire pour l'Internat? Railla-t-elle. Le museler n'apportera rien...Son éducateur nous l'a encore dit avant qu'on ne parte...Lui rappela-t-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on devait faire? S'exclama John à son tour. Le laisser vagabonder à toute heure du jour et de la nuit? Lui faire confiance à 100% alors qu'on sait qu'il n'hésite pas à nous mentir? Je suis désolé mais ma confiance en lui s'est vraiment réduite ces dernières année!

- Je sais ça John! Répliqua-t-elle avec agaçement. Mais Dean est précoce et...

- Précoce en conneries, oui! Il a 15 ans, Mary, et il agit comme tout les gosses de 15 ans qui défient leurs parents...

- Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant...Lança-t-elle moqueusement.

- On a fait ce qu'on devait faire. Martela-t-il.

- Il va nous échapper, John. On va le perdre...Murmura-t-elle plaintivement. Comme ton père t'as perdu. Ajouta-t-il.

- ...

- ...

- On doit maintenir les règles, Mary. Si on les enlèvent maintenant, on va perdre toute crédibilité.

- John...

- Trois semaines...Si tout va bien dans trois semaines, on en reparlera.

**. . .**

Comme tout les jours, Mary se leva à huit heures pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. John était déjà parti au travail depuis l'aurore et Sam ne se réveillerait que plus tard dans la matinée, profitant de ses vacances pour faire des grâces matinées. Dean, quant à lui, serait à table à huit heures et demie avec une ponctualité militaire. Depuis leur discussion, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, seul la plupart du temps - même si parfois, elle jurerait l'entendre parler à quelqu'un- ou avec Sam. Il descendait pour les repas, à heures fixes sans jamais vraiment lui parler sinon de banalités affligeantes.

Et comme prévu, à huit heure trente tappante, Dean s'installa à la table de la cuisine après avoir brièvement salué sa mère. Mary se sentait toujours atrocement mal à l'aise dans ces moments-là. Ces moments où elle se rendait compte du fossé qu'ils creusaient tout les jours un peu plus entre eux et Dean. Bientôt, plus rien ne pourrait le combler.

- Qu'est-que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, Dean? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix prudente, esperant inciter son fils à sortir de son antre.

Il la regarda un moment avec ses insondables yeux verts, comme jugeant de ce qu'il devait dire avant de lui répondre d'une voix égale.

- J'aimerais rendre visite au pasteur Murphy, annonça-t-il finalement, tu pourrais m'y conduire?

- Le pasteur Murphy? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il plus sèchement, je crois que vous devez déjà avoir le numéro de l'église, non?

- Bien sur, bien sur...Murmura-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. Je pourrais t'accompagner? Demanda-t-elle doucement. J'aimerais lui parler et...

- Pourquoi? S'agaça involontairement Dean. Tu as peur que se soit un dealer?

- Nous savons que tu ne te drogues pas. Laissa-t-elle échapper, tendue.

- C'est déjà ça...Grinça-t-il.

- Dean...

- Tu pourras m'y conduire ou non? La coupa-t-il.

- Evidemment...

Dean hocha la tête d'un mouvement vif avant de retourner à son repas, niant volontairement sa mère. Il savait que son comportement était puéril et injuste mais sa dernière conversation avec Sam lui restait en travers de la gorge. Les derniers mots de Sam...Qu'aurait-il pu lui répondre? Il n'avait rien dit sinon un "_je sais_" pratiquement inaudible. Son frère avait du comprendre son malaise car il n'avait rien ajouter. Et lui-même s'était tû laissant place à un silence inconfortable qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de briser.

Comment pourrait-il sourire à sa mère après cela? Sam n'avait aucune raison de le choisir, lui. De le croire, de lui donner le bénéfice du doute, de passer par-delà tout ce que John et Mary pouvaient dire. Sam avait confiance en lui mais le jour où il remettrait en question ses actions sans plus se fier à ses dires arrivait bientôt. Les vérités voilées ne suffiraient plus. Et il ne pourra pas dire la pleine vérité. Dean ne voulait pas penser à ce moment où son frère le regarderait comme le paumé qui mentait, volait des voitures et était incapable de se fixer quelque part.

Il ne voulait pas voir cette lueur de déception, mêlée de cette condescendance qu'il pouvait avoir parfois, dans les yeux de son frère.

**. . .**

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution, Dean? Demanda Jim d'une voix concernée.

- Absolument pas. Répondit le plus jeune avec un faible sourire. Mais je veux que Sam puisse se défendre, je veux qu'il sache tirer.

Comme convenu, Mary l'avait déposé chez le père Jim et Dean n'avait perdu de temps en banalité avant d'entamer le vif du sujet. La relation avec ses parents se déteriorait de jour en jour et il ne pourrait plus travailler dans ces circonstances. Mais Sam devait pouvoir se défendre, et pas seulement avec ses poings.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas impliquer ton frère? Demanda encore le pasteur avec curiosité.

- Je ne le veux pas, admit Dean, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il se retrouve sans défense. Il doit pouvoir faire face si nécessaire. Je lui ait déjà procuré des livres sur les légendes urbaines et locales des états-unis et il a adoré. Mon petit frère dévore les bouquins, en plus d'etre un geek...

- Un quoi?

- Oublie. Je disais que je le prépare autant que je le peux sans empiéter sur sa vie.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu savais qu'il allait se retrouver impliqué un jour ou l'autre...Nota Jim en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé bien...C'est un Winchester...Marmonna Dean avec amertume.

- Et je suis sur que cela doit tout dire quand on connaît toute l'histoire...Lui fit remarquer Jim d'un ton paternaliste.

- Sam est...Hésita Dean en pesant ses mots.

- Oui? Tenta le pasteur, attendant farouchement un indice sur la vie passée de Dean.

- Un jour où l'autre, Sam s'y retrouvera mêlé de toute façon! Conclut Dean en mettant un terme à la discussion.

Il était bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas encore tout dit aux autres chasseurs. En fait, en tenant compte de la totalité de l'histoire, il ne leur avait presque rien dit. Il avait évoqué vaguement une guerre sans vraiment nommer d'ennemis, n'avait pas piper mot sur son rôle ou celui de son frère, encore moins sur celui des anges. Un jour, tout cela le rattraperait...Un démon ou l'autre allait vouloir ouvrir la porte des Enfers pour faire sortir Lilith et celle-ci mettrait au point son plan pour libérer Lucifer. Lui-même et Sam étaient remplaçables dans leur plan, après tout...Sam ayant passé son tour, Lucifer pourrait toujours sauter de vaisseaux en vaisseaux et une autre âme pure allait briser le premier sceau en versant du sang en Enfer. Les anges voudront le manipuler en lui faisant croire qu'ils étaient de leur côté et il pourra leur rire au nez comme il avait toujours voulu le faire...

Devant Dean, Jim l'observait, perdu dans ses pensées. Dean était une énigme. Sans mentir, il pouvait dire que le gosse était un chasseur hors-pair, réfléchis, prudent et courageux. Un chasseur comme il y en a peu. Mais il y avait autre chose...derrière la façade du bon chasseur, Jim préssentait une blessure énorme. Tout les chasseurs portent de stigmates mais étrangement, Jim redoutait ceux de Dean.

- Et donc? Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda finalement Jim.

- Te demander un immense service. Lui répondit Dean, avec un air innocent.

- Comme? Questionna le pasteur en haussant les sourcils.

- Sam doit apprendre à tirer et j'ai une liberté de mouvements limitée donc...Tu es un pasteur, si je demande à passer du temps ici, pour t'aider avec la paroisse et le groupe d'aides aux jeunes par exemple et que j'emmène Sam...

- Tu veux entraîner ton frère pendant que tes parents pensent que vous êtes ici?

- C'est le seul moyen. Ils te connaissent, savent comment te joindre, ils ne s'y opposeront pas...Affirma Dean.

- Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne solution, marmonna Jim dans sa barbe. Tu sais ce que je risque?

- Pas grand chose. Tu pourras toujous dire que tu n'étais pas au courant de ma punition et que je t'ai faussé compagnie...

Vaincu, et toujours douteux de la fabilité du plan, Jim soupira lourdement en massant l'arrête de son nez.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, tu apprécieras le cadeau que Bobby m'a chargé de te remettre...Reprit le pasteur.

- Un cadeau? S'étonna Dean.

- Bobby a dit que cela serait beaucoup plus facile pour communiquer surtout _pour les morveux qui n'ont pas la permission parentale _et je répète mot pour mot...Se moqua Jim se retournant. Viens avec moi...Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que Papy a encore pondu...? Grogna doucement Dean en suivant le pasteur.

- Ca...Lança Jim en lui tendant un téléphone portable de la taille d'un petit pavé.

- Bordel! Souffla Dean en prenant le portable. Je ne me rappelais pas que ces trucs-là avaient été aussi gros...Remarqua-t-il en sous-pesant la brique qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Si gros? S'étonna Jim en le regardant curieusement. Tu veux dire qu'on saura en faire des plus petits?

- Tu rigoles! S'esclaffa Dean. En 2010, il y en aura de la taille d'un paquet cigarette! Et ce sera bien plus que de simples téléphones! Expliqua-t-il.

- Ha? Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autres? Se renseigna Jim, interessé.

- Rien, oublie, je veux te laisser la surprise...Lança Dean avec un large sourire.

C'était tellement étrange parfois de savoir ce que le monde allait devenir, créer et inventer. Dean bénissait le jour où il pourrait de nouveau utiliser Internet pour éviter les longues heures de recherches dans les bibliothèques. Avant, dans l'autre vie, il avait eut son premier téléphone portable déd qu'il était parut en magasin. Non pas à cause d'une quelconque mode mais bien parce que cela repésentait une sécurité non négligeable quand on parcourait les routes douze mois par an et que votre père partait la plupart du temps en vous laissant la charge de votre petit frère.

- Il t'as donné autre chose? Demanda-t-il en enfouissant le téléphone dans sa veste.

- Ho, des babioles...Rien de palpitant. Tout est sur la table si tu veux, je regardais ce qui était potentiellement intéressant. Lança Jim en indiquant la table, de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Dean s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide et parcouru du regard les divers objets occultes qui s'étendaient sur la table. Beaucoup de gri-gri vaudoux, de bouquins poussièreux et plusieurs pendentifs certainement réputés porte-bonheur ou, au contraire, hantés.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur_ son _pendentif, étalé sur la table comme un vulgaire collier, sa respiration se coupa. S'il fermait les yeux, il pourrait revoir le visage hésitant puis si déterminé de son frère lui tendre le paquet maladroitement emballée dans du papier journal.

_- Tiens, c'est pour toi..._

_- Non, c'est pour papa!_

_- Il viendra pas, je veux que tu le gardes..._

Il revoyait la chambre de motel miteuse, la grande maison où il avait fauché les cadeaux de Sam et se souvenait nettement de l'expression de son petit frère quand il avait découvert que les monstres existaient.

_- Mais s'ils ont eu maman, ils pourraient faire du mal à papa, ou à moi?_

Il revoyait si bien son visage peiné, soudain obscurcis par une vérité trop lourde pour les épaules d'un garçon de neuf ans. C'était pour ça qu'il se battait. Pour éviter de retrouver cette expression dans les yeux de son frère. Pour éviter que son frère apprenne que les monstres sous son lit sont les derniers dont il devrait se méfier..

Lentement, Dean souleva le pendentif et se contenta de l'observer pendant quelques minutes. Après la mort de Sam pendant la guerre, le talisman était resté sagement pendu à son cou, de jour comme de nuit, tout le temps. Il l'avait finalement perdu au cours d'une bataille assez mouvementée...Il s'était senti dénudé mais s'était estimé heureux de s'en être sortit à si bon compte. Quand il repensait à la guerre - et il y repensait encore souvent-, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le monde autour de lui. Ce monde était si différent de celui qu'il avait laissé. Si sembable et pourant si diamétralement opposé à celui de son enfance. La guerre avait terni le monde, l'avait sali de la plus terrible des manières. Sam était mort, commes des milliers d'autres, en héros. Et Sam avait gagné sa propre guerre, vaincu ses propres démons...

- Dean?

Le jeune garçon sursauta violemment en l'entente de son nom. Il tourna des yeux perdus vers Jim et celui-ci reconnu le regard hanté que le gosse arborait parfois.

- Ca va? Tu es immobile depuis dix bonnes minutes...Lui souffla-t-il avec inquètude et prudence.

- Hum...oui...hum...Je pensais à autre chose...A combien je peux te l'acheter? Demanda-t-il en lui indiquant le pendentif.


	33. Apprendre en jouant

Désolé pour ce retard monstrueux. Malheureusement, suite à quelques problèmes familliaux et professionnels, l'envie d'écrire s'était fait plus rare. Un des problèmes étant réglé, j'espère avoir désormais plus de courage. Je vous promet de faire mon possible. En tout les cas, de nombreux chapitres vont encore voir le jour, aucune inquiètude à avoir. Merci de me suivre, de me lire et de me le dire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>- Et tu voudrais accepter? Gronda John d'une voix furibonde.<p>

- Et pourquoi pas, John? Lui répondit Mary sur le même ton, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- On ne sait rien sur ce type! Avança-t-il en agitant nerveusement sa main vers l'exterieur.

- C'est un pasteur, John! Un pasteur! Il est connu par toute la paroisse et tout le monde l'apprécie! Argua-t-elle.

- Seulement quelques grenouilles de bénitiers le connaissent et s'ils l'apprécient, c'est parce qu'il n'est jamais là!

- Tu exagères! Gronda-t-elle à son tour. Il est connu des habitués, oui, et il part souvent en séminaire, oui, et alors? Si Dean s'entend bien avec lui et veut s'investir dans un groupe d'aide aux jeunes, où est le mal? S'époumona-t-elle en écartant les bras en signe d'interrogation.

- On ne le connaît pas, voilà où est le problème! Etre pasteur n'est pas une garantie de bonne conduite à ce que je sache!

- On laisse Dean partir avec lui en voyage depuis qu'il a 8 ans, John! C'est un peu tard pour s'en inquièter, non?

- Et tu as suffisamment confiance pour laisser Sam y aller? Siffla John.

- Si Dean y va, pourquoi Sam ne pourrait pas? S'hérissa immédiatement Mary. S'il arrive quelque chose à Dean, il l'a bien cherché mais pas Sam, c'est ça? Cracha-t-elle avec colère.

- JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT CA! Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! Jamais! Jamais je ne serai indifférent à la souffrance de mon fils, qu'il l'ait cherché ou non!

- Je sais, répondit Mary plus calmement. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, excuse-moi.

- Je voulais simplement dire que je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à Dean pour surveiller son frère là-bas.

- On peut John, lui souffla-t-elle doucement, et tu le sais. Je les accompagnerai le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi et j'airai les rechercher. J'ai un numéro de téléphone en cas de besoin pour joindre le Pasteur Murphy...Et j'ai confiance en cet homme pour surveiller nos enfants et s'assurer que Dean reste avec lui.

- ...

- Ce n'est pas en le traitant en criminel que la situation va évoluer, John.

- Je sais. Tu as sûrement raison...

**. . .**

Dean referma précautionneusement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Ces temps-ci, il passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre puisque ses braves parents avaient décidés de le traiter en prisonnier. Alors il passait la majeure partie de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre...Un sourire coquin éclaira son visage à cette idée. En vérité, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il regrettait cette punition, aussi rétrograde et injuste était-elle.

Ho non, il ne regrettait pas. Parce qu'il ne passait pas vraiment son temps tout seul, dans sa chambre, en se morfondant sur l'injustice de ses parents. Non, en fait, Castiel s'était gentiment proposé pour lui tenir compagnie et en bon petit-ami - Dean tiquait toujours sur ce mot - il avait accepté sa proposition.

Donc, il venait de passer deux journées entières dans sa chambre, avec son mec. Et non, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que quelques caresses poussées parce que c'était un pas important à franchir et qu'il ne voulait pas le faire dans sa fausse chambre d'ado où il ne se sentait pas vraiment chez lui, avec sa mère au rez-de-chaussée, en se retenant de faire du bruit. Ce n'était pas vraiment son idée de sa première fois avec Castiel...

- A quoi tu penses? Lui souffla une voix veloutée, tout près de son oreille.

- A toi...Lui répondit-il en se retournant vers lui.

Castiel referma deux bras puissants sur lui et l'attira dans un baiser passionné auquel il répondit tout aussi fougueusement. Même si Dean détestait l'admettre à voix haute, c'était Castiel qui faisait toujours le premier pas, qui le poussait et le tirait vers le haut. Si son Sam avait été là, il aurait bien ri et se serait moqué de lui en disant qu'il était la "_femme_" dans leur couple. Ce n'était pas péjoratif et ne comportait que peu d'allusions sexuelles - en fait, Dean ne s'était pas encore posé _cette_ question ...-. Cela voulait juste dire que Dean se sentait bien au creux des bras de Castiel, protégé et suffisament à l'aise et en confiance pour déconnecter complétement et laisser Castiel en charge de tout.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la bouche de Castiel glissa sur sa mâchoire et qu'une de ses mains pressait sa hanche. L'autre était perdue dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime...Haleta finalement l'ange en se détachant suffisament de lui pour être front contre front.

- Je t'aime aussi...Répondit-il avec un naturel qu'il ne savait pas posséder.

Le sourire et l'émoi dans les yeux de Castiel réchauffa son coeur alors qu'une légère gêne l'envahit. Il se racla inconfortablement la gorge, se redressa doucement en repoussant Castiel et hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gauche...

- Aucune raison Dean. Souffla Castiel, avec toujours cette lumière dans les yeux, en réponse à ses pensées.

- Je le pensais. Crût-il bon d'ajouter.

- Je sais. Moi aussi...Sussurra l'ange en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le baiser était plus tendre, moins fébrile, mais tout aussi intense. Les mains de Castiel le caressaient toujours avec une sorte de révérence qui lui faisait perdre la tête et le rouge lui monta aux joues quand l'une d'elles ouvrit le bouton de son jeans. Lentement, il se laissa docilement allonger sur le lit. Castiel savait pertinement jusqu'où il pouvait aller...Castiel se redressa légèrement, à présent au-dessus de lui, une main prenant appuis contre le matelas, l'autre jouant doucement avec l'élastique de son boxer. Ils se perdirent un instant dans le regard de l'autre et Dean se demanda soudainement comment il avait fait pour vivre sans lui pendant toutes ces années... Les mains de Castiel sur lui était une évidence.

Leur petite bulle fut brisée par l'ouvreture de la porte de la chambre et Dean se retrouva à observer intensément le plafond avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

- Dean? Lança la voix incrédule de sa mère.

Il se redressa instantanément, sur le qui-vive, s'admonestant mentalement de leur imprudence. Mary avait-elle vu quoique ce soit? Il se redressa complètement, étudiant minutieusement l'expression de sa mère. Celle-ci était rouge pivoine et semblait bien plus gênée que surprise ou en colère. Pas vraiment le visage de la mère voyant un homme caresser son fils de 15 ans...Dean prit un moment pour comprendre la réaction de sa mère. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu Castiel, alors pourquoi paraissait-elle si gênée?

Il hésita entre pouffer de rire et se terrer sous sa couette quand il se rendit compte de la situation. Il devait être aussi rouge qu'elle, la respiration légèrement haletante, totalement débraillé et avec le jeans ouvert...Belle image de l'adolescent en plein plaisir solitaire.

- Heu...heu...Je voulais juste...J'en ai parlé à ton père, il est d'accord. Bredouilla rapidement sa mère avant de fermer la porte.

Dean prit le temps d'intégrer l'information avant d'éclater de rire. Cela apprendra à sa mère de ne pas frapper avant d'entrer!

- On aurait dû être plus prudent. Lança Castiel, d'une voix légèrement tendue.

- On aurait dû...Admit Dean en haussant les épaules...Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment le regretter, hein? Le taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Et qu'aurait-on fait si elle m'avait vu? Demanda alors Castiel en haussant un sourcil.

- On aurait avisé...Eluda Dean avec un geste de la main. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à trouver une solution pour la seconde partie du plan...Soupira-t-il.

- Qui est?

- Convaincre Sam de ne pas aller rapporter aux parents qu'il va apprendre à se servir d'une arme...Répondit Dean. C'est pas gagné, j'te l'dis!

- Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il existe un loisir s'y rapportant, non?

- Un loisir? Répéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un large sourire. Tu es un génie Cass!

- Ha oui?

- Le paintball, Cass, le paintball!

**. . .**

- Et pouquoi tu veux absolument qu'on joue à ça? Se plaignit Sam alors que son frère ajustait son lanceur.

- On va bien s'amuser, tu va voir! Le rassura son aîné avec un sourire.

Sam lui lança un regard dubitatif alors que Dean chargeait à présent son propre marqueur.

- Et en plus, il fait froid! Rajouta Sam avec mauvaise humeur.

- On est en plein été et il fait presque 28° degré, Sam. Lui rappela Dean avec un sourire railleur auquel son petit frère répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- Pourquoi on doit jouer à ça? Soupira Sam. Ca n'a pas l'air vraiment amusant et en plus, on est tout seul ici! Maman et papa ne vont pas être content!

- Maman et papa étaient d'accord pour que le pasteur Jim nous surveille et le pasteur Jim nous a autorisé à venir ici pour jouer au paintball. Contra Dean avec logique.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on joue à ça? Jouer à la guerre, c'est nul! Papa ne serait vraiment pas d'accord avec l'idée! J'aime pas l'idée de devoir jouer à tuer des gens! Marmonna Sam.

- Sam...Soupira Dean en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est un jeu, ok? Et on ne joue ni à la guerre, ni à tuer des gens...C'est juste une sorte de jeu de fléchette avec ça, d'accord? Expliqua-t-il en montrant le lanceur.

- Et je ne sais même pas viser! Je vais perdre à tout les coups!

- Et bien, je suis là pour t'apprendre, non?

- C'est pour ça que tu as alligné les cannettes, là-bas?

Dean acquièsça silencieusement alors qu'il réflechissait. Il s'était décidé une semaine plus tôt sur la conduite à tenir. Après, cela n'avait été que des détails à régler. Il avait préféré louer les protections et les lanceurs plutôt que d'aller dans un club. De toute façon, il n'était pas sur qu'on aurait autorisé un gamin de même pas 12 ans à jouer. Il avait choisi la zone soigneusement avec Jim, afin d'éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec des connaissances. Les lanceurs ne ressemblaient que de loin à de vraies armes mais cela lui permettait d'apprendre à viser à Sam. Le reste viendrait plus tard...Jim s'occupait d'assurer leur arrière et de venir les récupérer.

- Bon, pour viser, il faut d'abord avec une bonne prise sur ton arme, ok? Il faut la caller ici, contre ton épaule et réguler ta respiration. Tu vises, tu bloques, tu tires. Cela viendra plus naturellement par la suite. Essaye.

**. . .**

- J'ai réussi Dean! J'ai réussi! S'exclama son frère en le regardant, fier comme un paon.

- Bien sur que tu as réussi...Lui répondit-il avec un sourire tout aussi fier.

- J'ai touché toutes les canettes!

- Ouaip! La prochaine fois, on jouera réellement, toi et moi.

**. . .**

Ils revinrent le lendemain et au final, Sam se prit au jeu et s'amusa comme un fou. Son "arme" solidement ancrée dans les mains comme Dean lui avait appris, il guettait la présence de son frère dans les buissons, derrière les arbres ou les talus. Sous couvert du jeu, Dean lui donna quelques conseils pour marcher plus silencieusement tout en l'obligeant à faire attention à son environnement. Sam écoutait ses conseils avec attention et, Dean l'avait toujours su, se révela être un bon élève.

Chaque jour, Dean corsait le jeu. Dans un premier temps, il se contenta de marcher bruyamment dans la forêt d'un pas vif pour incarner une cible mouvante. Sam dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour le toucher mais lorsqu'il y arriva, son sourire faisait quatre fois le tour de sa tête. Dean augmenta le niveau de difficulté en se déplaçant de plus en plus discrètement, pour obliger Sam à tendre l'oreille. Jusqu'au jour où il participa activement au jeu et Sam apprit à non plus seulement être le chasseur, mais aussi la proie.

Bien sur, ces petites séances n'avaient rien à voir avec une vraie séance d'entrainement. Il ne tenait à faire de son frère un soldat, encore moins un chasseur. Mais Sam savait à présent de défendre avec une arme et ses pas étaient devenus plus légers sur le bitume. Dean savait aussi que la partie allait se corser à partir de maintenant...

Savoir se servir d'un lanceur de paintball était une chose, savoir se servir d'un pistolet en était une autre. Si pour l'instant, Sam relatait sommairement leur occupation aux parents en parlant de paintball et de jeu sous la surveillane, même lointaine, du pasteur Jim; cela n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Il devait convaincre Sam de ne rien dire quand il lui mettra une arme dans les mains.

**. . .**

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris les lanceurs aujourd'hui? Lui demanda candidement son frère.

Dean lui répondit d'un sourire tendu, sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais désolé de la situation dans laquelle il allait mettre son frère.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui dit-il en lui montrant son sac à dos.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils. C'était plutôt chouette tout compte fait!

- Sur...Approuva vaguement Dean...mais je dois te demander quelque chose, Sam.

- Oui?

- On va faire quelque chose que papa et maman n'approuveraient pour rien au monde. Quelque chose qu'ils trouveraient vraiment mal. Et je ne veux pas que tu leur dises, d'accord?

- Alors on ne fait rien! Gronda son petit frère en le foudroyant du regard.

- Si. Répliqua-t-il de sa voix calme. C'est nécessaire. Je voulais que tu puisses te défendre, tu te souviens?

- ..Oui...Répondit Sam avec méfiance.

- Bon...Alors, d'abord, je vais te donner ça...Souffla-t-il en plongeant sa main dans son sac pour en ressortir un couteau.

Sam écarquilla les yeux devant la lame avant de le regarder, la mine figée.

- Non! Je ne veux pas de ça! Siffla-t-il.

- C'est juste un couteau Sam, lui répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne va pas te manger! Il est en argent...Lança-t-il en lui fourrant dans les mains. Apprend à t'en servir, entraine-toi chaque jour un peu...Je pourrai te montrer, si tu veux.

Sam mordit férocement sa lèvre inferieur en ne cessant de regarder le couteau. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il referma son poings sur le manche. Etrangement, il n'était pas lourd, et semblait même plutôt léger dans sa main. Un sourire trouva doucement sa place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il traçait quelques mouvements dans l'air. Il échangea un regard complice avec son frère qui lui rendit un sourire moqueur.

- C'est ça dont je ne peux pas parler aux parents? Demanda-t-il, presque avec espoir.

- Pas vraiment. Lui répondit Dean en sortant du sac un Colt.

Si les yeux de Sam s'étaient écarquillés auparavant, ils étaient maintenant exorbités. Son frère le regarda, livide, la peur clairement visible dans le fond de ses yeux.

- P...Pourquoi tu as ça? Bredouilla-t-il, son regard passant alternativement de Dean à l'arme.

- Je te l'ai dit Sam, tu dois savoir te protéger. Répéta Dean, légèrement blessé de sa réaction apeurée.

- Mais...Mais...Je sais me battre et je vais apprendre à me servir du couteau, j'te l'jure!

- Sam...Soupira Dean en se mettant à hauteur de son frère. Tu dois savoir te protéger, et parfois, tes poings ou le couteau ne suffiront pas. J'espère, j'espère vraiment, que tu n'auras jamais à utiliser d'armes à feu, Sam mais...

- Mais rien! Dean! Il n'y a aucun danger qui...Plaida désespérement son petit frère.

- Sam...T'ais-je déjà menti? Lui demanda alors Dean.

- Non mais...

- Alors, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas encore voir et que ces choses sont dangereuses. Je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger, Sam. Murmura Dean en plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, Dean. Papa et maman...Commença le plus jeune, une note plaintive dans la voix.

- Si, Sam, si. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup-là, Sam. Encore. Nous avons tous besoin d'être protéger et même si je serai toujours là pour toi, j'ai besoin de savoir que si, un jour, par malheur, tu dois te défendre avec ça, expliqua-t-il en pointant l'arme du menton, tu sauras le faire.

Sam avait les yeux bordés d'eau quand il tendit le bras pour attraper le pistolet dans les mains de son frère. Son expression était figée entre la tristesse et la colère et c'est d'une main hésitante qu'il s'en saisit.

- D'accord. Murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Je ne dirai rien à maman et papa et je vais apprendre à tirer...

- Merci Sammy. Murmura en retour son grand-frère, soulagé.

- Mais je n'aime pas ça, Dean. Lui rétorqua presque sèchement son petit frère.

Dean ne répondit pas, conscient que cela marquait le début de leur éloignement. Sam n'allait pas le nier du jour au lendemain mais, à partir d'aujourd'hui, Dean savait que Sam ne le regarderait plus avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il ne serait plus le héros de son frère. Il aurait toujours sa confiance, mais celle-ci ne serait plus aveugle et illimitée. Sammy allait commencer à poser des questions auxquelles il ne pourra pas répondre et...

Dean secoua la tête pour chasser les sombres pensées qui y trainaient tout en plaçant correctement les mains de Sam sur le Colt. Il avait préféré un pistolet plus léger que son Beretta qui aurait été bien trop lourd pour Sam.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, le coeur de John rata un battement.


	34. Quitter le nid  La fin d'une époque

John n'avait pas vraiment voulu entrer dans la chambre de son fils aîné, il allait simplement ranger un de ses CD que Sam avait encore laissé traîner - c'était toujours Sam qui laissait traîner les CD de son frère, étrangement- . Il n'avait pas non plus vraiment voulu ouvrir le placard non plus, mais la porte n'était pas entièrement fermée et un éclat de lumière avait attiré son attention. Il avait encore moins voulu fouiller dans le dit placard mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur la provenance de l'éclat en question...

Il était donc entré dans la chambre, avait ouvert le placard et soulevé plusieurs vêtements avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il se trouvait sous une veste, négligemment posé là comme si cela avait toujours été sa place.

Et le coeur de John avait raté un battement.

Une arme.

Son fils avait une arme.

**. . .**

Sa femme était sortie depuis une demi-heure. Elle avait hésité avant de partir mais s'était finalement décidée à y aller. Et il en était infiniment reconnaissant parce qu'à cet instant, il n'aurait pas eu la force de gérer la réaction de sa femme. En fait, il n'y croyait toujours pas. L'arme était pourtant posée bien en évidence sur la table basse du salon, sa crosse blanche et son canon brillant le narguant de toute leur netteté.

Il se tenait hébété, assis sur le sofa, le regard fixé sur le pistolet. Il se sentait trahi, en colère, déçu, triste et une peur indicible lui dévorait l'estomac. Pourquoi Dean avait une arme? Depuis quand l'avait-il? S'en était-il déjà servi? Cette seule idée lui donna des frissons. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il que Dean fasse cela? Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça? John prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et respira profondément. Il allait devoir le dire à Mary, prendre des décisions drastiques. Au final, il avait eu raison...Dean n'était pas digne de confiance et ils s'étaient voilés la face en s'imaginant le contraire. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres...Il avait eu raison et il se détestait juste pour cela. Comme il aurait voulu avoir tort! Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas trompé?

Un long soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, emportant avec lui toutes ses émotioms trop tumultueuses pour ne laisser place qu'à une solide détermination. A ce moment-là, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Mary le hélant qu'elle était rentrée...

**. . .**

La séance d'entraînement avait coupé court. Sam avait vite demandé à rentrer et Dean n'avait pas eu le coeur à lui refuser. Jim était venu les rechercher et le trajet s'était fait dans le silence. Cela tuait Dean. Le silence entre son frère et lui n'avait jamais été aussi tendu et malaisé que maintenant. Même s'il s'y était attendu, c'était douloureux. Plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Sur le siège avant, Dean alluma la radio, irrité et blessé du silence pesant. Il pouvait presque sentir la morsure du regard de son frère qui lui brulait la nuque. Un regard interrogateur, blessé, déçu peut-être...C'était sans doute cela qui faisait le plus mal. Decevoir ses parents n'était pas insurmontbale, douloureux certes mais rien de comparable à l'étau qui compressait actuellement son coeur.

D'un geste fébrile, il agrippa son pendentif et le serra presque avec desespoir. Il nota à peine le coup d'oeil de Jim qui s'interrogeait sur la signification du collier. Non, les yeux fermés, il était trop occupé à se rappeller de Sam. _Son Sam_. Le geek géant, chasseur hors-pair, aux yeux de chiots, qui savait lui taper sur les nerfs autant que les apaiser. Le presque-veuf, qu'il avait dû veiller nuit après nuit parce qu'il appelait Jessica dans son sommeil. L'homme appeuré, trompé, manipulé qui s'était répandu en excuse quand il avait libéré Lucifer. Son Sam. Celui des derniers instants, lui souriant tristement, conscient que la guerre n'allait certainement pas se terminer en leur faveur, lui avouant qu'il se sentait fier d'avoir gagner sa propre bataille, rendant son dernier soupir.

- Dean?

C'est la voix de Jim qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Même de mauvais souvenirs peuvent apporter leur note de réconfort, parfois. D'une certaine manière, il regrettait ce temps où lui et Sam se tenaient contre le reste du monde. Il rendit un sourire triste au pasteur alors que celui-ci lui expliquait qu'il allait directement les reconduire chez eux.

**. . .**

La voiture s'arrêta juste devant la maison et avant même que Dean ait le temps de sortir, il aperçu la silhouette de sa mère se tenir sur le perron. Sam ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard après avoir salué Jim et Dean soupira à son tour en faisant un vague signe au pasteur. En voyant sa mère les attendre impatiamment sur le pas de la porte, Dean se dit que quelque chose clochait. Il raffermit sa prise sur son sac à dos, priant mentalement que Sam tienne sa promesse. Il embrassa sa mère qui lui rendit un regard terne, entra dans la maison puis passa dans le salon où son père se tenait assis dans la sofa, dos à lui.

Il semblait fixer quelque chose sur la table basse mais Dean ne pouvait voir davantage de là où il était. Sam, par contre, devait savoir de quoi il retournait vu sa couleur cadavérique.

- Papa, ça va? Lança-t-il, les sourcils fronçés, tout en sentant sa mère entrer dans le salon à sa suite.

- Non, répondit son père d'une voix grave et glaçée. Et tu sais pourquoi?

Dean fronça davantage les sourcils, et jeta un regard à son frère, toujours aussi pâle, dont le regard passait de la table à lui-même.

- Voilà pourquoi...Siffla son père en se décalant sur le sofa.

Une myriade d'émotions traversa le visage de Dean quand il aperçut ce qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Son Beretta.

**. . .**

Sam était tétanisé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

John était maintenant debout à côté de la table basse, son regard d'acier braqué sur son fils aîné, évaluant sa réaction. Mary se tenait derrière Dean, la mine fermée et les lèvres pinçées. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que son fils détenait une arme. Dean était un enfant à problème mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était à ce point...

Dean, quant à lui, était toujours à la même place, son regard passant de son Beretta à son père. C'était défénitivement la fin de quelque chose...Les dernières parcelles de confiance que son père avait encore en lui venaient d'être réduites en fumée. Une énième ficelle les reliant venait de se rompre et leur relation s'élimait davantage...

Dans les yeux froid, et pourtant brûlant de colère, de son père; Dean pu lire de la déception. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pouvait lire cela dans les yeux de son père mais jamais cela avait été aussi flagrant. Jamais son père n'était resté là, le contemplant silencieusement, en le jaugeant de toute sa déception. Contrairemet à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, cela n'attrista pas Dean. Au contraire, ça attisa une vieille colère, qu'il tentait de refouler à chaque fois que ce regard se posait sur lui.

- Et? Lança-t-il, le menton haut, avec insolence.

Il entendit le hoquet de surprise de sa mère derrière lui et vit l'expression glacée de son père faire place à la colère. Ce n'était jamais bien difficile de faire sortir John de ses gonds.

- Et? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, Dean? Alors que je viens de trouver une_ foutue _aurme dans ta chambre? HEIN? Gronda la voix grave de John.

- Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre? Répondit-il simplement, d'une voix rude.

- Même pas, Dean, même pas! Siffla son père. Comment te l'es-tu procurée? Demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ai acheté, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Avec quel argent? Intervint pour la première fois sa mère en se postant au côté de son mari.

- Mon argent de poche. Répondit-il encore.

- Dean...Souffla Mary d'une petite voix...T'en es-tu déjà servi?

- Non, mentit-il avec une fausse sincérité.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu une arme à feu dans ta chambre? Grogna de nouveau son père.

- Pour me défendre.

- Contre qui, Bordel! Cingla son père alors que Sam geignit doucement.

Mary tourna immédiatement sa tête vers lui alors que John continuait de fixer son âiné.

- Montes dans ta chambre, Sam. Lui ordonna leur mère d'un ton sans appel.

Etrangement, Sam n'émit aucune objection et se dépecha de monter les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cela soulagea Dean qui s'était jusqu'alors inquiété des questions que l'on pourrait poser au plus jeune.

- Pourquoi vous faites tant d'histoire? Lança-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

- C'est une arme, Dean! Un pistolet, un vrai! Pas un jouet! C'est dangereux...

- On est en Amérique, répondit-il calmement, tout le monde à un flingue dans sa commode!

- Pas tout les adolescents de 15 ans, non...Cingla John, durement.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux si on sait s'en servir, tenta-t-il encore une fois.

- Tu oublies à qui tu parles, Dean! Lui rappela son père. Je ne veux pas de ça sous mon toit, est-ce bien claire?

Dean savait que son père n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il venait réellement de dire. Du choix qu'il lui laissait. C'était déplorable mais c'était la meilleure solution à ce stade-ci...

Il était temps de quitter le nid.

Son père le regardait toujours de ce regard intraitable, attendant de lui des explications et des excuses. Sa mère était plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait totalement perdue. Encore une fois, Dean se fit la réflexion que la jeune chasseuse qu'il avait un jour rencontré avait bel et bien disparût. Il hocha vaguement la tête en rencontrant les pupilles fonçées de son paternel.

- Je saurai respecter cette règle. S'exclama-t-il doucement, en ajustant son sac à dos sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

John regarda son fils monter à l'étage, les sourcils fronçés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille réponse...Il partagea un regard avec sa femme qui paraissait tout aussi perplexe que lui. Dean pensait-il vraiment que la converation s'achevait là? Il y avait encore tant de questions sans réponses! Pourquoi Dean se sentait-il à ce point en danger qu'il avait acheté une arme pour se protéger? S'était-il impliqué dans une affaire louche? Depuis quand avait-il cette arme?

Mary, quant à elle, avait regardé son fils s'éloigner, le coeur serré. Elle, autant que John, connaissait les armes et contrairement à lui, elle ne ressentait aucune répulsion par rapport à elle. John avait tué des hommes penadnt la guerre et en était ressorit meurtri, les armes lui faisant horreur. Elle n'avait tué que des êtres non-humains, et les armes n'avaient jamais été que des outils indispensables, voir des compagnons. Mais que son fils de 15 ans, adolescent normal, possèdent une arme...Cela l'éffrayait davantage que n'importe quelle créature de l'ombre. Encore une fois, l'image de son propre père se superposait à celle de son fils...Et encore, une fois, elle ferma les yeux. Peut-être aurait-elle dû comprendre cette fois-ci...

**. . .**

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Comment son père osait-il être déçu de ça? Comment osait-il se montrer si condescedant! Comment osait-il après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour atteindre les objectifs et les demandes qu'il lui avait fixés? Parfois, dans des moments comme celui-là, il en venait à détester son père, ancien et actuel, pour ce qu'il avait fait et pas fait de lui, pour lui. Ces moments passaient rapidement, quand Dean se rappelait que son père n'était qu'un homme complétement paumé qui avait fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour ses enfants. Qu'il se soit trompé n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

Il jeta son sac à dos sur son lit, y fourra quelques vêtements, vida les tirroirs de son bureau des quelques babioles qui s'y trouvaient ainsi que des formulaires pour le GET, ramassa ses CD pour les enfouir dans son sac. Dans un autre sac, il plaça son couteau et son fusil à canon scié, les quelques paquets de sel qu'il avait en réserve sous une latte de son plancher ainsi que deux petites bouteilles d'eau bénite. Il referma les deux sacs et les balança sur ses épaules. Il accorda un dernier regard à sa petite chambre et passa la porte.

Il se retrouva presque malgré lui devant la chambre de son frère. S'il devait partir maintenant, il devait au moins le lui dire. Le destin devait être d'accord avec lui car c'est juste à ce moment-là que la porte décida de s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir Sam. Le garçon le regarda avec surprise, puis avec peur alors que son regards passait rapidement sur ses bagages.

- Tu t'en vas? Demanda son cadet d'une voix chevrotante.

- Désolé Sammy...Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Lui répondit-il doucement.

- Non! Reste! S'il te plaît! Je m'entraînerai, c'est promis! Et je ne dirai jamais rien, je le jure! S'exclama le plus jeune, des larmes coulant le long des ses joues.

- Je sais Sammy. Mais les choses ne sont pas si simples...Soupira-t-il. Je ne peux plus rester parce que papa et maman ne me comprennent pas et...et moi non plus. Choisit-il de dire, d'un ton calme et rassurant.

- Mais tu peux pas partir! Où tu vas aller? s'inquiéta tout de suite son petit frère. Et le lycée? Tu peux pas tout abandonner!

- Je n'abandonne rien Sammy, au contraire, je vais seulement commencer...Lui expliqua simplement Dean.

- Et moi? Murmura doucement Sam en relevant sa tête.

- Toi? Tu seras toujours mon enquiquineur de petit frère et je te jure d'être toujours ton infernal grand-frère. Je ne serais jamais bien loin de toi, Sammy. Lui promit-il doucement en lui embrassant le front. T'es mon frangin Sam, n'oublies pas ça. Je t'aimes plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer...

- Tu promets? Marmonna Sam d'une petite voix enfantine.

- Evidemment, bonhomme. Répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu devrais rester encore un peu dans ta chambre, je pense qu'il risque d'y avoir encore quelques cris...Lui conseilla-t-il gentimment avec un clin d'oeil.

Dean se redressa doucement et descendit souplement les escaliers. Dire au revoir à Sam n'avait pas été facile...Les séparations avec Sam n'étaient jamais faciles. Les peus de fois où ils s'étaient séparés étaient suites à de mauvais choix, des disputes stupides ou des pactes aussi stupides que nobles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dean? Lança la voix consternée de sa mère alors qu'il entrait dans le salon.

- Je fais en sorte de respecter votre demande. Offrit-il comme seule réponse en se dirigeant vers son Beretta.

- On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire, Dean? Siffla la voix de son père en lui aggrippant avant qu'il n'atteigne son arme.

Dean soupira lourdement, se défit habilement de la prise de son père et attrapa l'arme de son autre main. John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte de ce que son fils venait de faire.

- Je suis désolé, reprit Dean en glissant le Beretta dans sa ceinture. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas causer d'ennuis.

- Dean? Tu comptes vraiment partir? Lança Mary, les sourcils fronçés.

- Ca ira, se contenta de répondre Dean en réajustant ses sacs à dos. Je vous donnerais de mes nouvelles régulièrement...Les informa-t-il en se détournant.

- DEAN! Gronda la voix forte de son père. Arrêtes un peu de faire n'importe quoi, tu veux! Tu vas déballer tes sacs, rendre ton foutu flingue, nous expliquer ce que tu foutais avec et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre!

- Je suis désolé papa, répéta-t-il. Je dois y aller.

- DEAN! Cria encore une fois John, le sang battant furieusement contre ses tempes. Si tu passes cette portes, ne reviens pas!

Mary hoqueta lourdement devant les mots de son mari. Jamais elle n'interdirait à son fils de rentrer à la maison! Jamais! La porte lui serait toujours ouverte! John paraissait aussi stupéfait qu'elle par ses paroles tandis qu'il fixait Dean avec colère. Dean se contenta de regarder son père, une impression de déjà-vu flottant autour de lui.

- Je sais que tu ne le penses pas vraiment mais ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je ne reviendrais pas.

La porte claqua derrière lui et il n'entendit pas les cris de Mary qui hurlait après son époux entre deux sanglots, ni même les pleurs de Sam qui se rendit compte que son frère était bel et bien partis, que ses parents ne l'avait pas retenus.


	35. Fissure

- Bon Dieu! Jura Mary d'une voix tremblante alors que ses sanglots commençaient seulement à s'estomper. On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit, John? Siffla-t-elle avec venin. "_Si tu passes cette porte, ne reviens pas_"? Vraiment? A quoi tu pensais? Ragea-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Tu penses qu'il va mieux s'en sortir si on lui tourne le dos? Hein?

- Je...J'étais en colère, je voulais pas vraiment dire ça comme ça...Marmonna-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Et bien tu l'as fait! Lui rétorqua-t-elle, d'une voix pleine de larmes. Tu l'as fait! Et Dean...Dean...

- Il va revenir...La rassura-t-il doucement, d'une voix à peine convaincante.

- S'il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il ne le fera pas. S'il a bien quelque chose qu'il tient de toi, c'est son entêtement. Répondit-elle tristement. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'emportes? Tu ne pouvais pas lui parler au lieu de lui crier dessus comme ça? Lui reprocha-t-elle mollement.

- Il avait une arme, Mary! Une arme! Désolé si j'ai perdu mon calme! Explosa-t-il.

- Et maintenant, il a une arme et il est dehors, tout seul, sans toit et sans argent!

- Il va retomber sur ses pattes...Souffla John sans engouement.

- J'peux pas y croire...C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après avoir fichu ton fils de 15 ans à la porte? Même ton père ne t'as pas fait ce coup-là! Tempêta-t-elle.

- Il est partit tout seul, je te signale! Et _merde, _que voulais-tu que je fasse?** Il avait une putain d'arme dans sa chambre, Mary! **Dans son placard, là où Sam aurait très bien pu la trouver!

A peine eut-il dit les mots que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux brouillés de Mary. Il vit le teint de sa femme pâlir davantage si c'était possible alors qu'une inquiètude mutuelle les saisit.

- Sam! Lança-t-il de sa voix de bariton en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

- Sam! Lança encore sa femme, une fois devant la porte fermée de sa chambre. Ouvre mon chéri, on doit vraiment te parler...

- NON! Leur vint la réponse hachée de sanglots et de colère. J'ai tout entendu! Tu lui a dit de pas revenir! Tu lui a dit!

- Sammy...Soupira alors Mary d'une voix attristée. Laisses-nous enter, Sammy, c'est important...

Pendant un moment, tout ce qu'ils entendirent furent les reniflements sonores de Sam, de l'autre coté de la porte. Mary était en larme tandis que John portait une mine défaite. Aucun des deux n'avait imaginé qu'aujourd'hui serait une si sombre journée. Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on déverouille et John sentit la main de sa femme faire pression sur son bras, l'incitant silencieusement à faire preuve de tact.

- Sam...Répeta-t-il encore en entrant dans la chambre.

Sam se trouvait assis sur le rebord de son lit, les épaules basses, les joues luisantes de larmes. Quand son père l'appela, il se releva prestement et le foudroya du regard.

- Pourquoi tu lui a dit ça? Hein? Pourquoi? Lui reprocha-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Je ne voulais pas...Commença-t-il d'une voix terne.

- C'est pas une excuse! S'exclama le cadet. Il ne reviendra pas!

- Il reviendra Sam...Tenta maladroitement de le rassurer Mary.

- Non. Je connais Dean. Il ne reviendra pas...Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix, entre deux reniflements.

- Je suis désolé, Sam. Reprit aussitôt John. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme cela mais...mais ce que Dean a fait est très grave. Il pourrait être blessé ou blessé d'autres personnes, tu comprends?

- J'suis pas idiot! Siffla Sam en dardant son père d'un regard noir. Je sais que Dean n'est pas parfait et qu'il a déjà fait plein de conneries mais Dean, il est meilleur que la plupart d'entre nous!

- Je sais que tu adores ton grand-frère Sammy, souffla Mary d'une voix tendre, et c'est très bien. Mais on ne peut pas accepter qu'il ramène ce genre de chose à la maison. _Ca_, on ne peut pas. C'est dangereux pour lui, pour nous et pour toi.

- Sam...Reprit John...Est-ce que tu savais que Dean avait cette arme? Est-ce qu'il te l'avait déjà montré?

Sam regarda attentivement ses parents, analysant parfaitement la question de son père. Il pouvait dire la vérité tout en couvrant son frère. Dean ne devrait pas avoir d'armes et encore moins l'entraîner à les utiliser...de toutes façons, Dean ne lui en avait pas donné, il lui avait juste laissé le couteau donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment, non? Il ne serait pas celui qui dénonçerait son frère. Jamais.

- Non. Je savais pas. Répondit-il honnêtement.

- Bien...Soupirèrent ses deux parents dans un même souffle.

- Il faut que tu le retrouves! Pressa-t-il son père. Que tu lui dises qu'il peut revenir s'il veut!

**. . .**

- Ils sont réellement inquiet pour toi, Dean...Soupira le pasteur d'une voix concernée.

J- e sais, répondit-il simplement.

- Ils pensaient vraiment que tu serais chez moi, continua-t-il, ta mère était au bord des larmes quand j'ai dit que je ne savais pas où tu étais...

Dean ne répondit pas, se contentant de briquer son arme avec application. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre l'accucation dans le ton de Jim, lui faisant bien comprendre de sa campagne de culpabilisation ne fonctionnait pas. De l'autre côté de la table, Missouri se racla la gorge, certainement incommodée par son silence.

- Je leur ai dit que je les appelerai et je le ferai. Répondit-il sobrement.

- Fais-le maintenant...Lui suggéra fermement Jim.

- Non. Je le ferai une fois chez Bobby. Répondit-il d'un air ennuyé.

Le seul problème à avoir prit son envol avant ses 16 ans était le manque de moyen de transport. Il n'avait pas encore le permis et devait dépendre de Bobby ou de Bill pour les chasses. Un chasseur sans voiture n'était pas très utile. C'était dit: le jour même de ses 16 ans, il irait gagner ce foutu bout de papier et s'acheter une voiture d'occasion via les relations de Bobby.

- Je suis sur que ton père ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il a dit...Souffla la voix rassurante de Missouri.

- Merci Missouri mais je connais bien mon père et je sais comment il fonctionne. Il a le sang chaud et s'emporte facilement. Mais le fait est que c'est plus simple pour moi de ne plus être chez eux...Je vais emballer mes armes...Lança-t-il en se levant avant de s'engoufrer dans le couloir.

Jim soupira lourdement tout en tentant de ne pas penser aux yeux larmoyants de Mary Winchester et aux traits tirés de son époux. Ils connaissaient le contenu de leur conversation grâce à Dean qui leur avait relaté sommairement.

- Tu penses vraiment que ça ne l'atteint pas? Lui demanda Missouri, les sourcils fronçés.

- Je serais bien incapable de dire ce qui atteint ou n'atteint pas Dean Winchester, Missouri...Lui répondit-il avec un petit rictus.

- Il est assez difficile à cerner. Accorda le jeune femme avec un hochement de tête.

- Il nous cache encore beaucoup de choses...Nota-t-il.

- Il ne nous dit pas tout, c'est certain...mais je suis persuadée qu'il le fera quand il sera prêt.

Jim ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait fait confiance à Dean dans un premier temps...ni pourquoi il lui faisait encore confiance.

- Tu dois te souvenir d'une chose concernant Dean, Jim. Lui souffla Missouri d'une voix douce en se penchant vers lui. Il vient d'un monde en guerre, a perdu certainement bon nombre de camarades et de personnes auxquelles il tenait. Et en venant ici, ils les a toutes perdues d'une certaine manière. Ce ne seront plus jamais vraiment elles...Ses parents, qui sait ce qu'il est advenu d'eux?

**. . .**

- Et donc? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire moi? Grogna Bobby, embêté, tout en ajustant sa casquette.

- Juste lui rappeler. Le rassura Jim avec un sourire. C'est important Bobby. Insista-t-il.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il soit assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait? J'veux dire...Il est plus vieux que toi ou moi, tu sais? Tenta le chasseur.

- On est jamais trop vieux pour apprendre certaines leçons, Bobby. Lui souffla savamment le pasteur.

- Mais je suis sur que cette leçon là, il la connaît par coeur, Murphy. Je ne pense pas que Dean ait besion de tes sermons sur l'importance de la famille...

- Ses parents sont morts d'inquiètude...Sermonna le pasteur.

- Et d'autres meurt tout court alors qu'on parle pour ne rien dire...Lui rappela sèchement le chasseur. On devrait déjà être en route, lui et moi...

Bobby n'attendit pas la réponse de Jim avant d'aller chercher Dean, qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. Tout en poussant la porte, il cru entendre le gamin parler et une autre voix lui répondre. Pourtant, quand il entra dans la pièce, Dean se trouvait seul, devant un de ses vieux bouquins.

- Tu parles tout seul? Lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils fronçés.

- Une vieille habitude...Lui répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un d'autre...Lança-t-il.

- T'as bu une bière de trop, Singer...Ricanna Dean.

- On se barre dans dix minutes! Grouilles-toi!

**. . .**

- Et donc tu penses que c'est un loup-garou? Lança Dean, septique. Tu t'es bien rendu compte que le cycle lunaire ne correspond pas? Ironisa-t-il.

- Evidemment! Gronda Bill en le foudroyant du regard. Pourquoi j'ai appelé Bobby selon toi?

- Ca suffit tout les deux...Grogna le concerné. On dirait des gosses de huit ans...Ajouta-t-il en lançant à Bill un regard moqueur. De toute évidence, c'est pas un loup-garou...Soupira-t-il en retenant une grimace devant les photos des victimes.

- Définitivement pas. Accorda Dean.

- La police a conclu à des attaques d'animaux sauvages, siffla Bill avec dédain.

- Et les attaques sont perpétrées dans un périmètre restreint...Marmonna Dean, le regard fixé sur la carte.

- Exactement, lança vivement Bill. Si on fait attention, on voit qu'elles se trouvent toutes autour d'une zone bien précise. Expliqua-t-il en se penchant vers la carte. Ce quartier...Ajouta-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

- Et? S'enquit Bobby.

- C'est un quartier commerçant avec quelques immeubles d'habitations. Rien de réellement interressant. Au début, je pensais que le loup-garou habitait dans la zone, mais ça ne correspond pas. Personne n'a été aux urgences pour une morsure d'animal sauvage et comme vous l'avez dit, le cycle lunaire ne correspond pas.

- Papa? Lança une voix fluette en passant la porte de l'arrière salle du bar. Dean!

Jo, car c'était bien elle, bondit littéralement dans ses bras alors que Bill roulait des yeux devant l'adoration que sa fille avait pour lui. Il la receptionna aisément et la cala dans ses bras. A huit ans, Jo était une petite fille joyeuse, active et intrépide. Ses longs cheveux blonds et son visage d'ange trompaient tout son monde...

- Tu es arrivé quand? Demanda-t-elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ce matin, répondit-t-il, ton père avait besoin d'un coup de main...Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil alors que la petite pouffait.

- Pour sa chasse? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tellement innocente que s'en était contradictoire.

- Oui, celle de la ville voisine. Admit son père. Tu n'as pas de devoirs, jeune fille? Lui demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Jo souffla lourdement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue exaspérée sur le visage. La gamine n'avait jamais aimé l'école, autant parce qu'elle n'envisageait pas autre chose que la chasse que par soucis d'intégration. Comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, la petite Jo ne s'intégrait pas au reste de ses camarades. Elle était trop franche, trop bagareuse, trop insolente, et usait d'un langage assez peu châtié. Les professeurs la jugeaient trop expansive tandis que les autres enfants remarquaient assez rapidement leur différence de loisirs et d'interêts.

Bill, quant à lui, s'il voulait que sa fille suive ses traces ne niait pour autant pas l'importance des études. Il n'était pas idiot, la chasse n'était pas une vie idéale pour une jeune femme et peut-être qu'un jour, Jo s'en rendrait compte. Il ne voulait qu'elle se retrouve, à ce moment-là, sans rien d'autre qu'un vieux bar miteux et une collection d'armes.

- J'peux pas rester avec vous? J'pourrais vous aider, hein Dean? Lança-t-elle en tournant son regard plein d'espoir vers lui.

- Je pense que tu pourras encore plus nous aider si tu apprends autant que possible à l'école...Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- T'es pas à l'école toi...Rechigna-t-elle.

- Non, c'est vrai princesse. Mais toi, je suis sure que tu pourras faire les deux...

Jo le regarda intésement, perdue dans ses pensées, semblant considérer avec une réelle attention ce qu'il venait de dire.

- T'as raison! Conclut-elle en bondissant sur ses jambes. Je vais devenir chasseuse et docteur! Comme ça, je pourrais vous soigner quand on chassera ensemble...Expliqua-t-elle en s'enfuyant dans sa chambre.

- Et pourquoi moi, elle m'écoute jamais..? Grommela Bill, dans sa barbe déclenchant des éclats de rire de la part des deux autres chasseurs.

**. . .**

Cela faisait donc une semaine que Dean était partit de chez lui. Ou de chez ses parents, plutôt. Il avait préféré se réfugier chez Missouri, sachant qu'elle était tout à fait inconnue à ses parents, ou même à son frère. Le premier endroit où ses parents iraient le chercher serait chez le pasteur Jim...Il s'était ensuite rendu chez Bobby, où il serait resté pour accompagner l'homme dans ses chasses, si Bill ne l'avait pas appelé au secours.

Le barman avait, semble-t-il, quelques problèmes avec sa chasse actuelle. Des victimes retrouvées déchiquetées, pratiquement en lambeaux, et dont il manquait des morceaux...A priori, rien de bien difficile...N'importe quel chasseur aurait conclu à l'attaque d'un loup-garou, ou d'un chien noir. Mais le cycle lunaire ne corroborait pas la thèse des loups-garous et bien que les chiens noirs attaquaient les êtres humains, ils ne les mangeaient pas.

Bill avait donc poussé les recherches plus loin en cherchant un quelconque lien entre les victimes. Elles étaient d'âges différents, de milieux différents et ne se connaissaient pas. Elles étaient une dizaine, toutes réparties autour d'un même quartier. En analysant les rapports de police, ils avaient trouvés que les heures de décès se situaient toutes entre 22h et 02h du matin.

- Tu as vérifié le quartier? Demanda Dean, les sourcils fronçés.

- J'ai déjà dit que oui, grogna Bill. Des gens sans histoires et...

- Oui, oui, tu as contrôlé les habitations mais les commerces? Le coupa Dean.

- Les commerces?

- Y a quelques bars dans ce quartier...Lui fit-il remarquer. Et les heures de décès concordent avec une fin de soirée arrosée...

- T'es entrain de dire que c'est un mec bourré qui a fait ça? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je suis entrain de dire que c'est peut-être quelque chose qui sortait d'un de ces bars qui a fait ça. Rectifia-t-il. Le quartier est forcément important...

Après de longues heures de discussion et de travail, ils avaient enfin un plan d'action. La zone était réduite et donc le nombre de bars n'étaient pas exégérés. Ils étaient quatre en tout...Bobby et lui en prendraient chacun un tandis que Bill se chargerait des deux autres. Bill avait rechigné à le laisser travailler seul...Il le savait compétent mais, contrairement à Bobby, ne savait rien de sa véritable histoire. Il restait toujours un gosse à ses yeux... C'est Bobby qui avait su le convaincre que c'était sans danger, qu'il s'agissait simplement d'observation. Pour sa défense, il est vrai que Dean avait du choisir le bar le plus malfamé. Celui où personne ne risquait de l'interroger sur son âge. Au bout du compte, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour y aller cette nuit.

- Tu n'as rien oubié Dean? Lança Bobby de sa voix bourrue alors qu'il passait la porte.

Dean eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour attraper le téléphone au vol. Le portable dans les mains, il regarda Bobby avec interrogation.

- Appelle tes parents. Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement. Ou Murphy aura ma peau...Ajouta-t-il en s'allant.

Dean soupira en faisant tourner le téléphone dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler avec ses parents mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi leur dire. Il n'y retournerait pas et ne voyait pas l'interêt de leur faire miroiter le contraire. Mais ils s'inquiétaient. Et puis, il y avait Sam...Avec des gestes mécaniques, il compasa le numéro de leur maison et bientôt, la tonalité résonna au bout du fil.

_- Allo? _Lança la voix désincarnée de sa mère.

- C'est moi. Répondit-il simplement.

_- Dean! Ho mon dieu! John! C'est Dean! _Entendit-il sa mère crier. _Dean! Comment ça va? _Continua-t-elle.

- Bien. Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous inquiéter. La rassura-t-elle.

_- Où es-tu? _S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

- Chez des amis.

_- Des amis? _Répéta sa mère, une note incrédule dans la voix.

- Oui. Affirma-t-il sèchement.

_- Dean..._

- Je vais bien. Assura-t-il doucement.

_- Ton père veut te parler..._Lui répondit simplement sa mère.

_- Dean?_ Demanda son père d'une voix incertaine.

- Papa...Tout va bien, c'est bon. Pas besoin de vous inquiéter. Répéta-t-il.

_- Dean..._Répéta encore une fois son père. _Je...J'étais en colère et...Je..._Bredouilla son père avec confusion.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne change rien papa. Lui dit-il avec compréhension.

- Tu manques à Sam. Ajouta son père, rusé.

- Et il me manque à moi aussi. Dites-lui que je pense à lui. Articula-t-il. A vous aussi. Ajouta-t-il après un moment.

- Dean...Soupira encore son père avec désespoir.

- Je vais bien. Le coupa-t-il avant de lui dire au revoir.

Dean coupa la communication et fixa le téléphone une dizaine de seconde, un gout amer dans la bouche. Il connaissait cette saveur...Ce sentiment d'inachevé, de manque. La conversation lui avait semblé insipide, vide de sentiments et totalement soustraite de toute franchise.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire à ses parents.


	36. Un gars sans histoire

Une demi-lune brillait d'une lumière blafarde dans le ciel. Quelques nuages éparses l'ornaient, cachant plusieurs étoiles de la voie lactée. La nuit était claire et avancée. Une petite brise rafraîchissait cette nuit d'août alors que la journée avait été écrasée de chaleur. Le feuillage du peu d'arbre du quartier semblait danser doucement. Cela aurait pu être une nuit calme...

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était assis dans ce bar, sirotant doucement un coca - Bobby lui avait bien rappellé qu'il n'avait pas l'âge pour autre chose et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se coltiner un gamin ivre mort- tout en observant avec attention les entrées et sorties. Comme attendu, le bar était assez mal fréquenté et Dean ne comptait plus le nombre de dealers, de drogués, d'alcoolo et de types louches qu'il avait vu. Mais Dean savait parfaitement différencier un type louche d'un type qui n'en était pas vraiment un. L'ambiance était lourde de fumée, de vapeur d'alcool et de l'odeur âcre de la sueur. La chaleur alourdissait encore davantage l'atmosphère. Fréquemment, des éclats de rire gras provenant de quelques hommes rassemblés au bar résonnaient bruyamment dans la salle. En bruit de fond, un air de _ACDC _se faisait entendre en sourdine alors que les boules de billards claquaient les unes contre les autres. Derrière le comptoir, une armoire à glace au visage fermé faisait le service.

Après deux heures d'observation, plusieurs regards mi-ennuyés, mi-suspicieux du serveur, et trois cocas sifflés, Dean commençaient légèrement à s'impatienter. Il s'était installé à une table qui lui donnait une vue sur toute la salle et son instinct le titilla quand il vit entrer une énième personne.

C'était sûrement un homme, même s'il ne pouvait pas réellement le voir sous la capuche. Il portait un sweet large avec une capuche qui cachait la moitié de son visage, son menton était imberbe et pâle. L'individu se dirigea d'emblée vers une table, avec une gestuelle qui transpirait l'habitude, les mains campées dans les poches de son jeans. Il s'installa rapidemment, lui tournant ainsi le dos et le serveur lui apporta rapidement une bière.

Un habitué donc...Dean continua à l'observer un instant, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. En avalant sa dernière gorgée de coca, il fit signe au serveur qu'il en voulait un autre. L'homme soupira mais obtempéra et vint rapidement lui déposer la boisson devant lui.

- Vous le connaissez? Lança-t-il en pointant l'inconnu à plusieurs tables de lui.

Le serveur jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de répondre, flegmatique.

- Ca dépend...

- Vous le connaissez? Répéta Dean en sortant un billet de 10 dollars de sa poche.

- Ca se pourrait...J'ai la mémoire qui flanche ces jours-ci...Lui rétroqua le serveur, tout en empochant l'argent.

- He bien voilà de quoi vous payer une visite chez le médecin...Ironisa Dean en sortant un autre billet. Comment il s'appelle?

- J'sais pas son nom...Il vient tout les soirs, boit la même chose, parle à personne et se tire. Répondit le serveur.

- Il s'en va vers quelle heure?

- Ca dépend...Je dirais entre 21h et minuit...

- Merci. Cingla Dean avec un sourire railleur.

L'autre haussa négligemment les épaules avant de rebrousser chemin. Dean, quant à lui, fit le point sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les heures pourraient correspondre...Il ne devait pas trouver tout de suite ces victimes et si on rajoutait le temps des trajets...L'inconnu était toujours occupé à siroter sa bière, regardant autour de lui sous sa capuche. L'homme était tendu, Dean pouvait presque voir ses doigts blancs serrés autour de son verre.

Quand l'homme décida enfin de partir, Dean le suivit de quelques minutes. En sortant du bar, il fit attention à ne jamais être trop proche de lui tout en s'assurant de ne pas le perdre de vue. La nuit était claire, ce qui rendait plus difficile la filature. Les rues semblaient désertes à cette heure de la nuit et Dean avait tout le loisir de suivre l'inconnu tranquillement. L'homme paraissait nerveux, marchant d'un pas soutenu, regardant de droite à gauche comme à la recherche de quelque chose ...ou de quelqu'un.

Alors que Dean allait entrer dans une petite ruelle, il se plaqua contre le mur. L'autre s'était arrêté, et toujours aussi nerveux, semblait ne pas savoir où aller. Il s'excitait sur place comme un lion en cage, tournant et retournant sur ses pas. Un craquement dans son dos mit ses sens en alerte et avant de s'en rendre compte, il y pointait son arme.

- Who! Doucement avec ça, gamin! Gronda doucement Bill en s'écartant de son champs de visée.

Dean abaissa prestement l'arme en foudroyant Bill du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là? Grogna-t-il à voix basse.

- Y avait rien à voir aux deux autres bars...Lui répondit le chasseur.

- Et alors?

- Et je me suis dit que j'allais venir te donner un coup de main...Lui répondit honnêtement Bill.

- A observer? Grinça Dean entre ses dents.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu es entrain de filer quelqu'un...Le corrigea Bill en se penchant vers la ruelle.

Dean fit de même et soupira de soulagement quand il vit l'autre homme déambuler toujours dans la même zone.

- Pourquoi tu le suis? Murmura Bill.

- Je le sens pas...Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Tu le sens pas? Répéta Bill, incrédule.

- Non, je le sens pas. Lui confirma Dean avec un regard noir. Et je me fie à ce que mon instinct me dit...

Le regard de Bill se fit moqueur quelques instants alors qu'il avisait ce gamin d'à peine seize piges qui lui parlait d'instinct. Avant de se rappeler que Dean était un bon chasseur qui lui avait sauvé la mise quelques fois déjà. Son âge était malgré tout un constant sujet de disputes et de désaccords au sein de leur petite bande...

L'inconnu se remit en marche et Dean fit de même, sans plus se soucier de lui. Bill grogna pour la forme tout en le suivant. Pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait, mais il n'avait pas été à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser le gamin seul dans un bar glauque à la recherche de quelque chose qui déchiquetait ses proies. Bobby avait beau le tanner que Dean était un excellent chasseur et qu'il n'avait besoin de personnes, cela n'apaisait en rien ses craintes. Le gamin avait 15 ans et il avait beau être un foutu chasseur, même lui pouvait avoir besoin d'aide.

Il n'avait pas envie de devoir passer un coup de fil anonyme aux flics pour leur signaler la mort du gamin. Il n'avait jamais vu Mary ou John Winchester mais savait, avec ses tripes, qu'ils aimaient profondément Dean. Il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui le leur avait enlevé.

- Ho Harvelle! T'es avec moi ou merde? Le bouscula Dean au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

- Quoi? Lança-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

- Il vient de rentrer dans cette maison. Lui répondit le gamin en pointant du menton une maison classique avec une pelouse mal entretenue et portail blanchâtre. Je pense que c'est chez lui...

- Et pourquoi? Lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'il a utilisé une clé...Lui répondit Dean d'un air agaçé en le regardant bizarrement.

- Alors on a plus rien à faire ici...Répliqua presque sèchement l'adulte.

- Pas sur...Marmonna Dean en se rapprochant de la maison.

- Où tu vas? Souffla Bill en le rejoignant sous les fenêtre de la maison.

Dean lui fit signe de se taire avant de pointer du doigt l'interieur de la maison. Bill fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête afin de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'interieur. L'inconnu était bien un homme, il avait ôté son manteau dévoilant une carrure moyenne, des cheveux bruns et plats et un teint pâle. Son visage était fin et portait les traces de la fatigue...Il semblait nerveux et s'agitait dans sa cuisine, pestant contre la malchance de cette nuit. A un moment donné, l'homme s'immobilisa devant le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il en sortit de la viande crue baigant encore dans un peu de sang. Il se lècha les lèvres et engloutit son repas avec satisfaction.

Bill avait assisté à toute la scène et son esprit passait déjà en revue toute les créatues qu'il connaissait pouvant s'appliquer à ce cas. Il n'en voyait pas. Sa prise se resserra sur son arme alors que Dean semblait vouloir attirer son attention.

**. . .**

- Un quoi?

- Un rugaru...Lui répondit Dean, sérieusement.

- Je ne connaîs pas...Admit Bill avec réluctance et septicisme. C'est un genre de loup-garou? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas du tout. Rien avoir avec le cycle lunaire et l'argent ne lui fait rien.

- Alors comment on le tue? Demanda franchement le plus âgé.

- Par le feu...faut faire crâmer cet enfoiré...Rétorqua Dean.

Bill se contenta de le regarder un moment, semblant l"évaluer avant d'hocher la tête et de se diriger vers la maison...

- Whoo...Où tu vas? Le rattrapa Dean en l'attrapant par la manche.

- A ton avis? Rétorqua agressivement Bill en retour.

- Il faut approfondir nos recherches, enquêter sur ce gars...Et prendre le matériel nécessaire. On va pas fonçer dans le tas! S'insurgea-t-il.

Si Dean devait être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait eu exactement la même réaction que Bill à une certaine époque. Dans une autre vie. Mais à un moment donné, il s'était assagi et s'était mis à écouter la voix de la raison. Autrefois, cette voix, c'était Sam. Maintenant, c'était toujours la voix posée, presque moqueuse, de son frère qui lui dictait la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

- Pourquoi? L'interrogea Bill en haussant un sourcil. Le grand Dean Winchester n'est pas sur de lui?

- On ne connaît rien de ce type et même si je suis sur de moi à 99%, je vais pas aller l'immoler sans connaître ne serait-ce que son nom. Lui rétorqua sèchement le plus jeune.

- T'as qu'à l'appeller Régis...Le railla Bill avec un rictus méprisant avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Hey! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Harvelle? S'agaça Dean, n'ayant que très peu aimé le ton de l'autre chasseur.

- Je chasse depuis près de 15 ans, gamin! Lui répondit sauvagement Bill. c'est pas toi qui va me dire comment chasser, ok? Eructa-t-il.

- Ha non? Siffla Dean. Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce type à part ce qu'il est et comment le tuer? Et même si je suis sur de moi, toi, tu l'es?

**. . .**

- Donc, récapitula Bobby, vous avez bien trouvé notre type mais vous êtes quand même revenu ici?

- C'est bien ça...Opina avec sarcasme Bill. Monsieur Dean en a voulu ainsi...Ajouta-t-il en le pointant du menton.

- Dean? S'enquit Bobby en le regardant, les deux sourcils haussés.

- Tu sais c'est quoi, toi, un rugaru? Demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Vaguement. Admit le chasseur à la casquette. Je pensais que c'était plus une légende...

- Et tu connais le moyen de les éliminer? Demanda-t-il encore.

- Le feu, si je me souviens bien. Répondit Bobby en grattant sa barbe.

- Exactement. Et vous auriez voulu qu'on le flambe avec quoi? Une allumette? On était équiper pour s'occuper d'un chien noir, d'un crocotta ou même de goules...Mais rien qui ne se neutralise que par le feu!

- Il a pas tort, Bill...Lui fit remarquer Bobby. Ca ne servait à rien de vous précipiter sans être préparer. On connaît le modus opperandi de ce truc, on sait qu'il ne fera rien avant ce soir.

Bill se contenta de foudroyer son ami du regard avant de grommeler quelque chose dans sa barbe. Bobby se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui rendant son regard.

- T'occupes pas de lui, Dean. Il déteste avoir tort sur quelque chose. C'est un très mauvais perdant...Lui expliqua Bobby. Donc, reprit-il plus haut, que devons-nous savoir sur ce Ruga-machin?

- Avant tout, commença Dean d'un ton grave, il est important de savoir que cela n'est pas une infection. Il ne peut pas nous contaminer, même s'il nous mord.

- Alors comment en est-il devenu un? Demanda Bobby.

- C'est héréditaire. Expliqua-t-il. Transmis de génération en génération. Pendant que Bill faisait la tête, j'ai vite été aux archives des registres nationaux, à la bibliothèque municipale.

- Et?

- Et notre homme s'appelle Brett Jones, et a été adopté quand il avait 3 ans. Les symptômes ne se déclarent que vers l'âge de 30 ans, où il ressent une faim monumentale qui n'est apaisée que par une seule chose...

- La chaire humaine...Conclut Bobby.

- Exactement. Une fois qu'il y a gouté, il est impossible pour lui d'arrêter. Jusqu'ici, Brett devait sans doute être un pauvre gars sans histoire...


	37. Rugaru

Désolé pour la petitesse de ce chapitre! Je promet que le porchain serait plus long et beaucoup plus interessant...;( dois-je préciser que je ne suis pas fortiche pour les scènes d'actions? ) Merci de me lire!

* * *

><p>- C'est quoi son problème, bordel? Lança Dean d'un ton irrité alors que Bill venait de sortir de la pièce.<p>

- Faut le comprendre, Dean...Il te voit seulement comme un gamin. Missouri, Murphy et moi, on peut voir au-delà...Lui expliqua Bobby en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir?

- Ben, franchement Dean...Des gosses qui en connaissent autant sur la chasse, ça court pas les rues...C'est bizarre. Voir suspicieux...Bill n'est pas du genre crédule...

- Donc...Tu voudrais que je lui balançe tout? Il le croira ça, sans doute? Ironisa-t-il.

- J'ai pas dit ça, se défendit le plus âgé, je dis juste que la confiance aveugle n'est pas le genre de la maison...

- Mouais...Soupira Dean...J'y penserai...

- Pourquoi tu hésites? Lui demanda Bobby en fronçant les sourcils.

- En fait, reconnu Dean, je ne le connais pas. Je sais pas si je peux avoir confiance...

- Tu ne le connais pas? S'étonna Bobby.

Dean secoua la tête de droite à gauche et Bobby réalisa qu'il ne savait rien de Dean. Rien de concret. Sa mère aurait dû mourir et son père devenir chasseur. C'est un foutu bon chasseur et il désirait plus que tout protéger sa famille. A part ça...

- En fait, on ne sait rien de ta vie...Avant. Songea-t-il à haute voix.

- Peu de choses, c'est vrai. Admit Dean avant de sourire. Que veux-tu que je te dises, Bobby? Que tu as été comme un père pour moi?

- Quoi? Coassa Bobby en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

Dean émit un petit rire avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux et de rassembler ses idées.

- La chasse, Bobby, j'adorais ça. Commença-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais connu que ça et ce n'était pas parfait mais j'adorais ça...Tu sais...La vie nomade, la route, la musique et les filles...Tout ce qu'il me fallait. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais décroché pour m'installer dans une maison avec une cloture blanche, une femme et des enfants...Peut-être. Soupira-t-il, soudain plus las. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça...

- Elles ne se passent jamais comme ça...Soupira à son tour Bobby.

- Et puis, il y a eu l'apocalyspe et...

- L'apocalypse? Coassa Bobby en le regardant, éberlué. Tu veux dire...La fin des temps?

- Ouais enfin...la guerre quoi... Reprit Dean avec un sourire gêné.

- Pourquoi toi, Dean? Demanda alors Bobby, en l'observant attentivement.

- Moi quoi?

- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui est revenu pour éviter cette guerre? S'expliqua-t-il.

- Revenu pour..? Bobby, voyons...S'amusa Dean d'un rire jaune. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis venu ici, comment veux-tu que je sache pourquoi?

- Evidemment...Marmonna Bobby d'un ton peu convaincu. Je vais aller chercher Bill, on ne doit plus perdre de temps...Pour le feu de joie, désolé pas de lance-flamme au programme, juste des cocktails molotov...

- Ca sera très bien...Assura Dean avec un léger sourire.

Dean soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber dans son siège quand Bobby eut franchi la porte. Le vieux bonhomme commençait à se douter de quelque chose...Et c'était parfaitement normal. Il agissait avec bien trop d'insouciance par rapport à son petit voyage pour que cela ne soit pas suspicieux. Par contre, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à redouter de Bobby...L'homme lui faisait confiance même s'il se rendait compte qu'il cachait certaines choses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il sentit deux lourdes mains agripper ses épaules alors qu'un souffle effleura son cou.

- Avec femme et enfants, hein? Lança la voix tendue de Castiel, près de son oreille.

Dean ferma un instant les yeux, se morigénant mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé aux effets de ses mots sur Castiel. Il se retourna vers l'ange et deux billes chocolats le transpercèrent. Dean connaissait assez Cass pour le décoder... Son ange était déçu, triste et éprouvait de la peur. Ce qu'il lu dans le regard de Cass l'ébranla un instant...Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que quelqu'un ressente autant de choses à son égard. C'était incroyablement effrayant et terriblement réconfortant en même temps.

Doucement, il prit le visage de Castiel en coupe, entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Leur deux regards se mélangeaient toujours et Dean aurait pu simplement rester là, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

- Je t'aime Castiel, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. J'ai aimé les femmes, concéda-t-il, et un jour, j'ai espéré une maison et une famille. Aujourd'hui, je t'aime toi et tu es ma maison, tu fais partie de ma famille.

Les traits de Cass se détendirent instantanément, repassant de l'ange guerrier à l'ange protecteur et doux qu'il était avec lui.

- Je t'aime aussi, Dean Winchester. Répondit-il simplement en l'embrassant.

**. . .**

Dean regardac s'éloigner Bill d'un oeil circonspect. Le chasseur n'avait toujours pas digéré leur altercation et lui avait peine parlé depuis, se contentant de réponses brèves et professionnelles. Il esperait simplement que l'homme soit assez intelligent pour laisser cela de côté, une fois à l'interieur de la maison de Jones.

Le plan n'avait pas été long à établir, ils s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord. C'était la fin d'après-midi, et même si le quartier était assez calme et la rue presque déserte, la prudence était de mise. Bobby faisait donc le guêt, aussi peu ravi avait-il été à l'idée. A l'exterieur de sa voiture, il fumait tranquillement un cigare, l'air songeur mais tout les sens aux aguets. Bill et lui s'occupaient chacun d'une entrée de la maison, Bill à l'arrière, lui à l'avant.

Une fois sur le porche de la maison, Dean sortit son Beretta de son jeans et réajuta le sac à dos sur son épaule, contenant les cocktails molotov et quelques briquets - on est jamais trop prudent...- Les cocktails anéantissaient tout espoir de discrétion, aussi était-il très important d'avoir un homme prêt à démarrer la voiture pour la fuite...

Tout en prenant une profonde respiration, il ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la maison et la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Tendant l'oreille, il tenta d'entendre le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer où se trouvait Jones. Mais la maison était silencieuse, peut-être même un peu trop...

Lançant un rapide regard à l'escalier qui se dressait devant lui, il décida de sécuriser d'abord le rez-de-chaussée. Il s'occuperait du permier étage avec Bill. La première pièce dans laquelle il entra fut la cuisine. Une grimace chiffonna ses traits à la vue du plats de viande crue gorgée de sang qui traînait sur l'îlot centrale de la cuisine, des mouches voletant par-dessus. En fait, presque tout les meubles de la cuisine portaient des traces de sang...

Sans plus s'en préoccupper, Dean avança dans l'autre pièce qui se trouva être la salle à manger. Une pièce parfaitement en ordre, où rien ne paraissait avoir été dérangé. Que le rugaru ait su avoir assez de sang froid pour contrôler sa faim et ne sortir chasser que le soir était déjà exceptionnelle en soi. La maison servait de couverture et de toit pour dormir, sans plus. Un craquement dans la pièce adjacente accapara son attention et Dean raffermi sa prise sur son pistolet. Avec des pas souples et silencieux, il se plaqua contre le mur et se rapprocha doucement de l'arcade qui donnait sur l'autre pièce. Controlant sa respiration, avec un sang froid exemplaire, il se retourna et dirigea son arme droit devant lui...

...Pour tomber nez à nez avec Bill.

Le vieux chasseur était exactement dans la même posture que lui. Le dos droit et l'arme au poing, prête à servir. Ils relachèrent leur respiration dans un même souffle alors qu'ils baissaient tout les deux leur arme.

- C'est bon de ce côté...Murmura Bill à voix basse.

- Par ici aussi. Répondit-il. Reste plus que l'étage.

- Il y a encore une pièce dans le fond, l'informa Bill en pointant une porte dans son dos, et la cave, dit-il encore en lui montrant une petite porte sous l'escalier.

- Ok, acquièsça-t-il, je vais vérifier la cave, tu vas là-bas et on va ensemble à l'étage, ça marche?

Bill appouva d'un vague hochement de tête en baragouinant quelque chose entre ses dents avant de se diriger prestement vers l'autre pièce. Dean fit de même en se retournant vers la cave. La porte de celle-ci se trouvait sous l'escalier et grinça quand il l'ouvrit. Evidemment, pour parfaire le tableau, l'ampoule nue qui pendait au-dessus des marches ne fonctionnaient pas. Dean soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité. Il descendit l'escalier prudemment, et se retrouva bientôt dans la cave en elle-même. D'un geste, il attrapa une lampe de poche dans son sac, l'alluma et regarda autour de lui.

C'était une petite pièce rectangulaire, emcombrée majoritairement d'étagères remplies de bocaux et de vieux meubles. Dean l'inspecta rondement tout en prenant la peine de vérifier chaque recoin. Satisfait, Dean remonta hâtivement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Bill entrain de l'attendre avec impatience. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'autre porte que Bill était partit fouiller et tendit l'oreille...

Mais c'est de l'étage que vint un bruit sourd de chute.

Dean jura comme un chartier en se précipitant en haut. S'il se fiait à son ouïe, le bruit devait provenir de la deuxième chambre du palier. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'être prudent, sachant parfaitement que les rugarus n'étaient pas tendres avec leur repas et défonça littéralement la porte. Bill était étendu au sol, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et semblait reprendre doucement conscience. Le rugaru se tenait debout devant lui, les yeux écarquillés et sa large mâchoire ouverte. Sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front moitte.

La créature se retourna instantanément vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce et un grognement bestial sortit de sa gorge. Dean, lui, ne perdit pas de temps avant de sortir de son sac un cocktail molotov. Le rugaru, étant toujours partiellement humain, comprit tout de suite ses intentions et se lança sur lui. Il l'évita de peu en se décalant sur la gauche en brandissant son arme. Il tira deux fois dans son abdomen et une fois dans la tête...Cela ne le tuerait certes pas, mais ça pouvait toujours le ralentir. Le rugaru s'écroula au sol sous l'impact mais Dean pouvait l'entendre respirer bruyamment...Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Bill pour s'assurer de son état et fut rassuré de le voir se redresser en position assise, l'air toujours hagard.

D'un geste vif, il alluma le chiffon d'un cocktail et le lança sur le rugaru qui se redressait à son tour. La bouteille se brisa sur la poitrine de la créature et l'alcool s'embrasa instantanément, enflammant rapidemment tout le corps. Dean grimaça sous le cris trop humains que poussa le rugaru. Il tira encore plusieurs coups de feu pour neutraliser la créature mais ne perdit pas de temps avant de se diriger vers Bill.

Celui-ci avait maintenant tout à fait reprit contact avec la réalité et le regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à du respect. Dean ne s'y attarda pas et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Main que Bill attrapa sans hésitation... Dean s'était déjà retourné vers la porte, sachant parfaitement que d'ici quelques minutes, ils pourraient déjà entendre les sirènes de la police. Comme il se l'était dit plutôt, la discrétion n'était pas le mot d'ordre de cette chasse...

Pourtant, Bill l'arrêta en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Dean fronça les sourils devant l'attitude incertaine et gênée du plus âgé avant que celui-ci ne parle...

- Merci. Lança simplement Bill, d'un air grave.

- On devrait déguerpir en vitesse...Lui fit simplement remarquer Dean en retour, un large sourire aux lèvres.


	38. Vieille connaissance

Le mois de Septembre était enfin arrivé après l'interminable mois d'aout. Contrairement aux autres années où Sam adorait ses vacances d'été, il les avait détesté cette fois-ci. Cela faisait trente long jours que son frère était parti. Trente jours que sa mère se rongeait les sangs près du téléphone et trente jours que son père sillonait la ville, en désespoir de cause. Cela ne servait à rien, d'après lui Dean était déjà loin depuis un bout de temps. Parce que Dean faisait des choses importantes même s'il n'avait aucune idée de leur objet...

Il n'avait appelé qu'une seule fois. Une seule fois en un mois...Et Sam se sentait déçu, en colère et frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire...Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là, d'être toujours son grand-frère! Ca faisait un mois qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle!

La rentrée avait été un autre jour de désillusion pour ses parents. Son père avait été persuadé que Dean allait retourné au lycée malgré les dires de sa mère, qui n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et pour cause, Dean ne s'était pas présenté à la rentrée et le directeur n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Sa mère s'était mise à pleurer et son père avait tenté de lui sourire en se voulant rassurant.

- Tu croyais réellement qu'il allait retourner à l'école, John? Avait demandé une Mary affligée.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il foutrait son avenir en l'air à cause de ça...Avait répondu son père d'un ton déçu.

Contrairement à eux, il ne s'inquietait pas vraiment pour Dean. Dean était un héros et les héros sont pratiquement invincibles mais sa présence se faisait cruellement ressentir. Il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de ce qui le liait à son frère que maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. La vie était juste morose sans lui...

Lui, par contre, avait reprit le chemin de l'école pour sa dernière année au collège, et pour la première fois, cela ne suscita pas d'excitation particulière. C'était à Dean qu'il racontait tout, des amis qu'il se faisait jusqu'aux matières qu'il préferait. C'était à Dean qu'il se plaignait des brutes du collège et à lui encore qu'il demandait un coup de main en cas de besoin.

Aujourd'hui donc, était un jour triste selon lui. Sans Dean. Le ciel semblait être de son avis puisqu'il pleuvait averse. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'école avait reprit et il n'avait pas encore su s'interesser à quoique se soit. Aucune leçon n'arrivait à attirer son attention. Un soupir las passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures. Etrangement, depuis que Dean était parti, ses parents commençaient à lui laisser une certaine autonomie. Peut-être avaient-ils peur qu'il ne ressente, lui aussi, le besoin de partir un jour? Peut-être avaient-ils simplement décidés qu'il était assez mature pour comprendre que Dean n'était pas un exemple à suivre...De toutes les manières, il allait et rentrait seul du collège maintenant, qui ne se trouvait jamais qu'à trois rues de la maison.

La journée passa lentement, entre les cours auquels il essayait réellement de prendre goût et ses amis, qui l'abreuvaient de conseils tous aussi creux les uns que les autres.

- Faut pas t'inquièter, Sam, mon frère aussi a fugué et il est revenu quand il avait plus un sous...

- En plus, il doit vraiment bien s'amuser, non, sans les parents sur le dos?

- Toute façon, ton frère, il était assez spécial, non?

Sam avait fini par les envoyer se faire voir. Dean n'avait pas fuguer. Ce n'était pas une simple fugue, merde! Il était parti! Parti pour de bon! A la fin de la journée, Sam s'était isolé dans le fond de la classe, la mine fermée, tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses math. Quand la sonnerie retentit signifiant la fin des cours, il s'éclipsa discrètement et soupira lourdement en franchissant les portes du collège. Il pleuvait des cordes et il n'avait aucune envie de courire jusque chez lui...

Avec fatalité, il sortit du préau de l'école et affronta la pluie tiède qui tombait littéralement en cascade. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, ses vêtements dégoulinants misérablement sur le sol déjà inondé. Mais il ne pressa pas le pas, incapable de ressentir la moindre envie de retourner dans sa maison trop vide.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il marchait, des idées pleins la tête quand il sentit quelque chose lui agripper le bras et le tirer dans une ruelle. Ayant une mémoire encore très vivace de sa mauvaise expérience alliant une ruelle et un inconnu, il se débattit sauvagement contre sa agresseur jusqu'à ce qu'une voix étouffée par le clapotis de la pluie lui parvienne.

- Dean? Lança-t-il avec entrain et espoir.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de te ballader comme ça sous la pluie? Gronda son grand-frère en le trainant sous une corniche pour les abriter.

- C'est vraiment toi? Demanda le plus jeune avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Non, c'est le pape! Répliqua Dean, partageant le même sourire.

- T'es vraiment là? S'assura Sam, des larmes au fond des yeux.

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de sourire tout en passant une main dans la tignasse ruisselante de son petit frère.

- Evidemment, banane. Souffla-t-il tendrement.

- Je...je...Tu m'as manqué, Dean! S'écria alors Sam en fonçant dans les bras de Dean.

Celui-ci l'acceuillit chaleureusement dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux fin de son frangin. Il pouvait sentir Sam bouiner son visage dans son torse et laisser ses larmes détremper sa chemise. Il ressera ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, bonhomme. Souffla-t-il doucement. Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé...

Sam ne répondit pas, la figure toujours enfouie dans la poitrine de son grand-frère. C'était fou comme sa présence pouvait le rassurer...Même quand il était plus jeune, les bras de Dean était plus réconfortant que ceux de son père. Il s'y sentait plus protégé...Après un moment de ce silence complice, Sam se décolla de son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai rien dit, tu sais? J'te l'jures! Lança-t-il avec gravité.

- Je sais Champion...Sourit Dean en repassant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Tu va revenir à la maison? Demanda le plus jeune, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

Un triste sourire se peignit sur le visage de Dean avant qu'il ne secoue la tête de droite à gauche, doucement.

- Non, champion, je ne rentres pas...

- Papa regrette, tu sais? Il ne voulait pas dire ça! Et maman n'arrête pas de pleurer et je...S'emballait Sam.

- Non, Sammy, je ne rentre pas. Le coupa gentiment Dean.

- Mais pourquoi? Lança Sam, telle une plainte.

Encore une fois, Dean sourit tristement, un air embêté plaqué sur le visage. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Sam, comme quoi ce départ était tombé à point pour lui et qu'il était nécessaire mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir.

- Je suis venu pour te donner quelque chose. Répondit-il simplement en sortant un objet de son sac.

- Quoi? Interrogea Sam en tendant le cou, aussi curieux que n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

- Ca...Lui répondit Dean en lui tendant un téléphone portable. Comme ça, continua-t-il, on pourra se joindre plus facilement. J'en ai un, moi aussi, et mon numéro est déjà encoder dedans.

Pour toute réponse, Sam se contenta de regarder le téléphone de plus près. Un de ses camarades de classe en avait déjà un et il avait paradé devant toute la classe avec, se vantant du fait que son père était assez riche pour pouvoir lui en acheter un...Comment Dean, ayant fugué de chez leurs parents il y a peine plus d'un mois, pouvait en avoir les moyens? Il jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à son frère qui le capta aussitôt...

- Ne pose pas de questions Sam, prends-le juste. L'avertit alors Dean.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas le dire à maman et papa? Demanda le plus jeune, les sourcils fronçés.

- Tu supposes bien. Opina Dean avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi? Lança Sam, avec de la plainte de nouveau audible dans sa voix.

- Parce que Sammy. C'est entre toi et moi, d'accord?

- NON! S'écria Sammy en s'écartant de lui. Non! Tu as toujours dit que la famille était le plus important! Lança-t-il avec détresse et colère. C'est ce que tu m'as toujours dit! Et là, alors que maman et papa ne demandent que ça, tu veux pas revenir! Ils sont vraiment très tristes! Insista Sam, le regard brillant.

- Sam, n'insiste pas. Souffla Dean, soudain gêné. Je ne rentrerais pas.

- Tu m'as mentis alors! La famille, c'est pas si important que ça pour toi! Siffla Sam, partagé entre la colère et la déception.

- Ne redis jamais ça! Gronda Dean en se rapprochant brutalement de lui pour lui saisir le bras.

Le brusque changement d'humeur de son frère, ainsi que son geste et sa voix, l'effraya et Sam se défit rapidement de la prise tenace de son frère. A présent, des larmes roulaient librement le long de ses joues rougies par les émotions.

- J'te déteste! Lança-t-il sauvagement avant de partir en courant.

**. . .**

_J'te déteste!_

Les mots se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Des mots assassins qui le tuaient sur place, qui comprimaient sa poitrine et l'étouffaient littéralement. C'était la première fois que son frère les disait dans ce monde et certainement pas la dernière. Avant, dans l'autre vie, l'adolescence de Sam avait été ponctuée de ces mots assassins aussi blessants que vides de sens. Il revoyait le visage tendu de son petit frère, claquer la porte de sa chambre après lui avoir craché ces trois petits mots, parce qu'il avait soutenu leur père.

_J'te déteste!_

Dean savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Son frère l'aimait, et bien trop pour réagir avec tant d'ardeur. Mais les mots faisaient mal, comme seul des mots peuvent le faire. L'impact d'une gifle en plein visage. Dean savait aussi que Sam avait sans doute des remords, qu'il se culpabiliait d'avoir dit ces mots. Avant, il avait toujours l'opportunité de s'excuser, avec son regard de chien battu et son visage tellement sincère et inquiet que Dean ne pouvait que pardonner. Cette fois-ci était différente. Sam n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui demander pardon tout de suite et il n'oserait pas l'appeler par crainte de sa colère...Franchement, comment pourrait-il être en colère après Sam pour agir en gamin de 12 ans responsable?

Un soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de se reconcentrer sur le manuel de mathématique qu'il potassait. Il avait abandonné l'école mais était bien décidé à avoir son bac en étudiant par lui-même...Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Helen déposa un énième verre de coca devant lui. Il la remercia d'un sourire auquel elle répondit par un clin d'oeil jovial. Depuis leur dernière chasse, Bill et lui n'avait pas vraiment eu de discussion mais son comportement vis-à-vis de lui avait indébiablement changé. L'homme lui accordait simplement davantage de crédit...

C'est un brouhaha provenant du bar qui le sortit de sa réflexion. Bill semblait se disputer avec un jeune homme...Ou plutôt, non, décida Dean avait avoir observé la scène, Bill voulait carrément mettre l'autre dehors. C'était un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui, élancé, avec des cheveux blond qui lui retombaient sur les épaules de manière brouillonne. Dean fronça les sourcils, intrigué par le garçon malgré lui...Il lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir (même si c'était plutôt logique de le retrouver ici...). Le garçon parlait avec une nonchanlance qui agaçait apparement Bill et un sourire abstrait colorait ses traits. Ses yeux, bordés de rouge, étaient d'un bleu cristallin, légèrement voilés par une fatigue, certainement post-guindaille.

- Dégage, j'te dis! Je ne veux pas de drogués dans mon bar! Et remballes tes faux papiers, tu veux? S'écria Bill.

- Wow man, qui a parlé de drogues? Lui répondit lentement l'autre. J'ai juste abusé des cocktails hier soir...Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

- Sors! Retourne chez tes parents! Cingla de nouveau Bill, intraitable.

- Hooo allez man...Y a bien quelqu'un qui a besoin de faux papiers ici, non? J'veux dire, c'est plutôt utile pour vous, non? Je fais les meilleurs du marché, sans mentir!

- De quoi tu parles, gamin?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un sourire railleur en haussant les épaules. Bill fronça les sourcils et Dean le devina serrer les poings, méprisant l'attitude du plus jeune.

- Alors? Reprit-il. Personne n'est interressé par des faux-papiers plus vrais que nature?

- No...

- Si! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte en coupant Bill qui le foudroya du regard. Moi, il me faut des papiers...

L'autre haussa un sourcil en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, se disant certainement qu'il paraissait bien jeune pour le boulot, avant de lui sourire franchement d'un air décontracté.

- D'ac o'd'ac! Lui répondit-il finalement avec un clin d'oeil. Tu sera le mineur avec les meilleurs faux-papiers des états-unis! Fais-moi confiance!

- Je te fais confiance...Rétorqua-t-il simplement, souriant.

- On se connaît? Demanda alors le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

- Moi je te connaîs, Ash. Moi, je te connaîs...


	39. Etre pris sur le fait

- Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que je dois faire confiance à ce gamin, juste parce que toi, tu lui fais confiance? Lui demanda Bill d'un ton calme.

Dean soupira mentalement devant la situation. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Bill de le suivre aveuglement, de faire confiance à Ash comme lui-même le faisait, sans lui donner la moindre explication. Et il n'avait envie de mentir encore une fois.

- Je te demande beaucoup, je sais...Mais Ash est le meilleur dans son domaine, ça je peux te l'assurer...

- Et comment tu le sais?

Le ton du chasseur était léger mais Dean connaissait le poids que pouvait avoir sa réponse. Ses connaissances avaient été la source de multiples interrogations et cette même question lui avait été posée un millier de fois déjà...

- Tu veux la vérité? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Bill se redressa immédiatement dans sa chaise, son visage grave alors qu'il opinait prestement.

- C'est une longue histoire assez...Incroyable, même pour nous. Si tu ne me crois pas, parles-en à Bobby. Il connait la vérité, tout comme Jim. Et Missouri...

Dean se pinça les lèvres, hésitant sur son explication. Il ne pouvait de toute évidence pas en dire plus à Bill qu'à Bobby et compagnie...et devait, encore une fois, plaider en sa faveur pour une confiance qu'ils ne savaient pas amplement méritée.

- Bon...Tu accouches? Grogna Bill avec impatience.

- D'abord, sache qu même si je te dis une partie de la vérité, je ne peux pas, pour le moment; t'en dire davantage. Expliqua-t-il posément.

- Bobby en sait plus? Fut la simple question de l'autre chasseur.

- Non. Pas pour le moment...

- Expliques toujours, et puis on verra...Souffla Bill, de plus en plus impatient.

- Bon...Je viens d'un futur parrallèle puisque j'ai déjà modifié des choses par rapport à mon popre passé, au tiens et sûrement à celui de plein de gens. Ma mère devait mourrir quand j'avais quatre ans et mon père devenir un chasseur hors-pair entrainant de ce fait mon frère et moi dans une vie de chasse. J'ai sauvé ma mère. Mon père est toujours mécano et mon frère est un enfant comme les autres. Je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que chasser en sachant ce que je sais et ainsi éviter ce qui va mener le monde à une véritable guerre surnaturelle.

Dean reprit enfin sa respiration après sa longue diatribe et regarda la réaction de Bill. Celui-ci le regardait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche grande ouverte, le visage livide et les yeux écarquillés.

- Bill? Lança-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu viens d'une sorte de monde parrallèle, c'est bien ça? Que si tu connaîs toutes ces choses, c'est parce que tu as été un chasseur là- bas? C'est ça? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils fronçés.

- C'est ça. Tu peux demander à Bobby, j'ai indiqué plusieurs chasses à travers tout les pays qui se sont révélées excactes. J'agis pas comme un gosse parce que je suis pas un gosse.

- Alors...T'as quel âge? Dans l'hypothèse où j'accepte ton explication totalement farfelue...Prit-il le soin de préciser.

- J'aurais normalement 43 ans...Souffla-t-il. Tu sais, laissa-t-il échapper pince-sans-rire, je suis quand même heureux de ne pas être vieux tout de suite. 43 ans, répéta-t-il, bon dieu...

- Et...Depuis quand tu es là? J'veux dire...Tu es arrivé ici quand? Demanda-t-il.

- Il y a 11 ans. A mes 4 ans...Et je peux te dire qu'être coincé dans le corps d'un môme n'est vraiment pas facile! Ajouta-t-il amèrement. Je suis tombé juste le jour où ma mère aurait dû mourir...J'ai pu empêcher ça et sauver ma famille. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire...pas avec ce qui nous attend...Souffla-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Donc...Tu me crois? Lança Dean avec une légère hésitation.

Bill prit le temps de peser ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il croyait ou non le gamin pour l'instant. Son histoire était fantasque et incroyable, et il avait bien appris que si quelque chose était trop beau pour vrai, c'est que cela ne l'était pas. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Dean. Il lui avait sauvé la vie! Et le gosse savait tellement de choses, en connaissait tellement sur la chasse...et la plupart du temps, Bill - comme Helen- devait se rappeller que Dean était encore un adolescent. Il agissait parfois avec tant de maturité, avec cette lassitude épprouvée...

- Je dois en parler avec Bobby. Répondit-il finalement.

- Pas de problèmes. Lui rétorqua Dean avec un léger sourire.

Tout en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte, Bill se demanda quelles décisions de Dean avaient été dictées par son passé et lesquelles étaient nouvelles. Son esprit fonctionna à toute allure alors qu'il retraçait mentalement le parcours de Dean. Il avait su que Elkins était celui détenant le Colt mais Bobby avait été celui l'amenant ici. Est-ce que Dean avait su qui il rencontrerait une fois au _Road house_? Il se souvenait bien de la douceur dont Dean avait fait preuve vis-à-vis de Jo et dont il faisait encore preuve d'ailleurs...Il avait plusieurs fois surpris son regard planer sur la petite, illuminé par un sentiment qu'il n'avait su nommer alors.

_La nostalgie. _

C'était ça. Dean regardait sa fille avec nostalgie. Et tristesse. Donc, il la connaissait...Et sa femme et lui aussi par extension...Tout cela était tellement étrange. En quittant la pièce, Bill se fit la promesse d'interroger Dean là-dessus.

**. . .**

_- Allô?_

- Papa?

_- Dean! Bon Dieu Dean! Comment tu vas? Où tu es? _

- Je vais bien papa, j'vous avais dit que tout irait bien. Pas besoin de vous affoler...

_- On s'inquiète Dean. Nous sommes tes parents...C'est notre boulot. Comment vas-tu, réellement? _

- Je vais réellement bien papa. Et vous? Comment vont maman et Sammy?

_- Ta mère pleure souvent...Elle n'est pas là pour le moment, elle aurait été heureuse de te parler. _

- Dis-lui que tout va bien. Et que je l'embrasse. Et Sammy?

_- Sammy est triste, Dean, tu t'attendais à quoi? Il est morose tout le temps..._

- Ca lui passera. Dis-lui que je pense à lui, d'accord? Dis-lui qu'il est mon petit frère et que rien ne pourra jamais changer ça.

_- Je leur dirai. Dean...Pourquoi as-tu arrêté l'école? _

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

_- Je m'inquiète Dean! Je m'inquiète! Mon fils est entrain de foutre son avenir en l'air parce qu'il est trop fier pour revenir à la maison! Alors oui, je m'inquiète Dean! _

- Mon avenir est ce qu'il a toujours été, papa. Tout tracé. Ne t'inquète pas, aie confiance en moi.

_- Ca veut dire quoi ça? Dean...Avoir ton diplome, c'est important. Tu n'iras pas loin si tu n'as rien entre les mains, fiston..._

- J'aurai mon bac, papa. Je vais passer mon GED...Et tout ira bien.

_- Arrête de répéter ça, tu m'énerves! Tout ne va pas bien, Dean! Tu es partis de la maison, sans rien dans les poches, sans endroit où aller et avec des tonnes de problèmes...Tout ne va pas bien!_

- J'ai plus d'argent que tu ne le crois et ce n'est de toute manière pas un problème. J'ai des amis qui m'aident et mes problèmes n'en sont pas. Je comprends que tu ne me comprennes pas papa mais...

_- Mais quoi, Dean? _

- Ne doute pas de notre famille. Vous êtes ma famille...

_- Je t'aime aussi Dean. Brodel, si on ne t'aimait pas autant, on ne ferait pas tant d'histoire..._

- Sans doute. Tu m'as toujours dit que les sentiments étaient nos faiblesses...

_- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Dean. _

- Non, c'est vrai. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Je dois y aller maintenant...

_- Dean..._

- Je rappellerai, ne t'inquiète pas. Au revoir.

_- Au revoir..._

**. . .**

Elle frotta un moment son dos, caressant doucement sa peau bronzée avant de descendre dans le creux de ses reins. Elle joua avec l'elastique de son boxer alors que sa jumelle empoignait pleinement une de ses fesses. Son corps entier semblait électriser et des frissons d'excitation parcouraient son échine. Quand sa bouche se posa contre sa claviculte en émettant un bruit de succion, il sut qu'il allait avoir une marque et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Une des mains remonta contre sa hanche pour le maintenir alors qu'il remontait une des ses jambes dans le dos de son ange. Dans son dos, le mur était rêche et désagréable contre sa peau, mais c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait. Son esprit était plutôt focalisé sur la bouche qui suçait sensuellement sa gorge, sur les mains qui pétrissaient son corps et le souffle chaud qu'il sentait rouler contre son cou. C'était enivrant. D'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté...

Après le départ de Bill, Bobby n'avait mit que quelque heures à arriver, plutôt satisfait que Dean ait enfin révélé une partie de son histoire à d'autres que lui. Satisfait aussi que Bill fasse appel à lui pour l'éclairer...Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient au bar, fermé pour la journée.

Dean s'était retrouvé seul dans la pièce faisant office de salon, adjacente à la salle. Castiel n'avait pas tardé. Et une chose en entrainant une autre...

Dean gémit en sentant le membre dur de Castiel contre sa cuisse avant que sa bouche ne soit happée par celle, plus vorace, de son ange. Un feu brûlait entre ses reins et son propre sexe était plus que réveillé par les assauts de Cass. Ils n'avaient toujours pas franchit _le_ pas mais chaque étreinte - toujours un peu plus poussée que la précédente- les en rapprochait. Les mains de Castiel étaient partout et sa langue traçait maintenant les contours de sa mâchoire, une de ses jambes était enroulée autour du corps de son ange qui se pressait toujours plus contre lui, une de ses mains sur ses fesses, l'autre perdue dans ses cheveux.

Avant même d'entendre le bruit si familier, Dean se figea contre Castiel alors que celui-ci avait arrêté le ballet de sa langue sur sa peau. Une demi-seconde plus tard, le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge résonna dans la pièce.

- Eloigne-toi du gamin...Menaça la voix tendue de Bill.

Castiel relâcha doucement Dean, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune chasseur et lui échangèrent un regard, se mettant d'accord tacitement de tout révéler.

- Il a dit: Eloigne-toi du gamin. Répéta Bobby, d'une même voix menaçante.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda une troisième voix.

Dean se retourna prestement et un sourire gené - tant pour la découverte de Castiel que de leur batifolage- s'esquissa sur ses lèvres à la vue du pasteur.

- Jim...Tu es là aussi? Tu as réuni l'équipe au complet dis donc, Bill...S'amusa-t-il nerveusement. Ben...Tu as fait vite, hein, Jim...

- J'étais à deux pas, répliqua le concerné sèchement. Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ici, Dean? Ou faut-il qu'on le devine par nous-même?

Le regard de Dean passa rapidement sur les armes toujours chargées et pointées vers Castiel - et donc lui- tenues par Bill et Bobby.

- De toute évidence, vous venez d'interrompre un moment intime. Lança placidement Castiel, un sourcil haussé, tout en posant une de ses mains sur une de ses épaules.

- Ecarte-toi de lui! Rugit Bobby, ayant apparamment aussi peu apprécié sa remarque que son geste. Il a 15 ans, bordel! T'as quel âge, toi? 35-40 ans?

- Who-who-who...Souffla Dean en faisant des gestes apaisants avec ses mains. On va se calmer et on va tout vous expliquer. Avant tout, baisser vos armes, vous risquez de blesser quelqu'un...

- Je me fous de ses explications! Grogna Bobby, le fusils toujours à l'épaule. Je peux pas tolérer les types de son genre...

- Je pense qu'il y a méprise, Bobby Singer. Répondit calmement Castiel. Dean a certes 15 ans, reprit-il en recevant un regard noir de ce dernier, mais je pense que vous le connaissez assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ce genre de détails...

- Ce n'est pas un détails et...

- Vous savez? Le coupa Jim, avec une mine stupéfaite.

- En effet. Et à ce propos, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Bobby. Termina Castiel avec un léger sourire.

- Tu as décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tâche, hein? Marmonna Dean en voyant la compréhension s'allumer dans le regards des trois chasseurs.

- Vous...Tu...Ensemble? Bredouilla le pasteur en alternant de l'un à l'autre.

- Tu nous as menti! Grogna Bobby d'une voix rogue.

- J'ai peut-être omis deux ou trois informations mais je ne vous ai pas vraiment menti...

- Deux ou trois informations? S'étrangla Bobby, rouge de colère. Tu nous as menti!

Dean pinça les lèvres devant le visage furibond de Bobby, qui tenait d'ailleurs toujours son arme solidement entre ses mains. Jim les dévisageait avec une curiosité étonnée tandis que Bill hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, son arme à moitié baissée.

- Je suis désolé que cela ait ébranlé la confiance que vous aviez en Dean, même si je le comprend parfaitement, reprit Castiel d'une voix mesurée, mais je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois: Baissez vos armes.

L'ange s'était déplacé furtivement devant Dean, le protégeant des trois hommes armés. Il aurait certainement dû en être agaçé, ou gêné, mais Dean en fut simplement attendris, une chaleur se propageant agréablement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il contemplait _son_ ange le protéger de son corps. L'instant d'après, Dean grimaça devant sa mièvrerie.

- C'est bon, Cass. Lui assura-t-il avec un sourire. Ils ne vont pas me tirer dessus, tu sais? Et si tu me laisser régler ça tout seul? Je t'appelerai plus tard, ok?

- Et tu penses qu'on va le laisser filer...? Lança dédaigneusement Bill en haussant un sourcil haussé.

La remarque fut à peine prise en compte alors que Castiel sondait le regard de son jeune protégé, hésitant, avant d'opiner brièvement de la tête. Dean failli presque éclater de rire quand il lança une oeillade meurtrière au groupe face à eux avant de se baisser pour planter un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient caressées par l'air frais et trois glapissements retentirent dans la pièce.


	40. Le Diable, le Seigneur et ses Anges

Quand Bobby avait reçu l'appel de Bill et que celui-ci avait commençé à parler de voyage dans le temps, de garçon du futur et d'une mauvaise blague pourrie, il s'était senti délesté d'un poids. Bill était un bon chasseur et un ami fidèle, lui cacher la vérité était une tâche fastidieuse. Que Dean se soit enfin décidé à tout lui avouer ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Quand il s'était retrouvé face à un Bill septique mais prêt à l'écouter, il n'avait pas retenu ses mots et s'était montré aussi convaincant que possible. L'histoire de Dean était folle mais véridique. Juste l'attitude du gamin tendait vers cette vérité. Bill avait fini par capituler, marmonnant - plus pour la forme qu'autre chose- qu'il tiendrait malgré tout le gosse à l'oeil.

Quand Murphy était arrivé à son tour et que l'homme avait raconté sa première rencontre avec Dean, Bobby s'était dit que le jeune chasseur était réellement apprécié par le pasteur vu la ferveur avec laquelle le pasteur défendait sa cause. Il en fut satisfait parce qu'il était persuadé que le gosse en avait baver et le méritait...

Quand ils étaient entrés ensemble dans la pièce où Dean était censé se trouver _seul,_ ils furent tous trois statufiés. Dean n'était pas seul. En fait, il était très loin d'être seul vu l'homme plus âgé - _beaucoup_ plus agé- qui l'enlaçait fougueusement en l'embrassant. Bill fut le plus rapide d'entre eux en brandissant son arme. Il le suivit de peu, son arme pointée vers le mec en question. Une grimace de dégout crispa ses traits en estimant son age...Et il resserra sa prise sur son flingue.

Quand Dean s'interposa entre l'homme et eux, prenant sa défense et lui parlant comme s'il le connaissait vraiment, son instinct tiqua. Et il ne put endiguer le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentit quand il comprit que cet homme n'était pas un inconnu, ni même un prédateur à la recherche de chair fraîche mais bien...quelqu'un comme Dean. Qui venait d'une autre époque.

- Ton explication a vraiment interêt à être en béton, Dean, parce que je suis à deux doigts de perdre mon sang froid...Le prévint-il d'une voix grave et menaçante.

Dean soupira lourdement, conscient de la complexité de la situation qu'il devait leur raconté. Un enchevêtrement de circonstances, de mauvaises ou de bonnes décisions prises au mauvais moment. Comment les convaincre de l'existence des anges? Comment leur dire que Dieu n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'il se passait sur terre et que ses anges en avaient profités pour foutre un bordel monstre sur terre et au paradis? Que les démons en avaient aussi largement profités en déclenchant l'apocalypse mais que ni lui, ni son frère n'étaient étrangé à cela? Que son frère avait été - mais n'était actuellement pas- le vaisseau de Lucifer et que les plans de sa libération était donc enrayé mais qu'il était certain que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Que Castiel était un ange rebelle, de leur côté, qui avait presque tout abandonné pour lui et l'humanité tout entière.

Déjà accablé par l'énormité de la tâche, Dean passa une main sur son visage avant de fixer résolument les trois hommes devant lui.

- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il solennellement. Désolé d'avoir dû vous cacher des choses mais c'était nécessaire.

- Nécessaire? Répéta Bobby. Tu te fous de nous?!

- Pas du tout. Je te connais par coeur Bobby. Sur le bout des doigts. Et je sais que si j'avais déboulé avec cette vérité alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas, tu m'aurais envoyé me faire foutre...Lui répondit-il avec un sourire empreint de fatalité.

- Et on peut savoir, quelle est exactement cette vérité ou merde! S'exclama vivement Bill.

- On est des chasseurs, Dean! Si tu t'étais présenté à nous avec des faits comme ceux que tu m'as fournis au début, on aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de te croire...Souligna Jim.

- Tu crois vraiment, Jim? Tu penses vraiment que si j'avais déboulé de nulle part avec une histoire aussi folklorique que celle-ci, vous m'auriez cru?

- Tu aurais du essayer au lieu de nous mener en bâteau depuis le début! S'entêta Bobby d'une voix revencharde.

- Je ne pouvais me le permettre! Bordel de merde! Vous pensez quoi?! Grogna-t-il avec colère. Que je plaisante que je parle d'une guerre? Que j'exagère?! Je ne parle pas d'une bataille rangée, dans l'ombre, entre chasseurs et démons! Je parle d'une guerre mondiale entre l'humanité et les êtres démoniaques! Je parle d'une extermination à l'échelle planétaire! Je parle d'un monde où les gouvernements ne sont plus que des bunkers retranchés sous-terre, où les épidémies, la famine et la détresse ont raisons de ceux qui ne se sont pas encore fait tués par les armées de Lucifer! Je parle de l'Apocalypse!

Dean se tût abruptement, conscient d'en avoir dévoilé plus qu'il n'en aurait dû d'une manière quelque peu brutale. Mais la colère l'avait aveuglé et les mots s'étaient écoulés d'eux-même par sa bouche. Putain...Même après toutes ces années dans ce monde, il pouvait revoir les camps de survie s'il fermait les yeux. Il pouvait se rappeler avec une netteté aberrante les gémissements de cette gamine morte dans ses bras, à défaut d'antibiotique. Et l'absence des pleures de sa mère, tuées quelques jours plutôt par un chien de l'Enfer. Déchiquetées sous ses yeux. Tout ça, tout ces souvenirs étaient les siens et le temps passé dans ce monde-ci n'y changerait rien.

- L'Apocalypse?! Bredouilla Jim, le visage livide.

Oui, Jim, l'Apocalyspe! La libération de Lucifer, la venue de ses cavaliers, la desctruction des sceaux!

- C'est n'importe quoi! Tempêta Bill. Des bonniements de vieilles femmes! L'Apocaypse n'existe pas, pas plus que Dieu!

Dean éclata littéralement de rire devant sa réplique, cela serait encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. En même temps, n'avait-il pas, lui aussi, eu du mal à accepter l'existence de Dieu?

- L'Apocalypse est réelle. Reprit-il plus gravement. Et je suis désolé de te déçevoir mais Dieu existe, même si c'est un enfoiré de première.

- Dean...Souffla la pasteur, livide.

- Ce doit être un choc pour toi, Jim mais Dieu n'est rien d'autre qu'un père trop autoritaire qui a perdu le contrôle et qui se fout du mal que ses enfants vont causer. C'est un enfoiré. Répéta-t-il de plus belle.

- C'est n'importe quoi! Râla Bill, avec agaçement.

- C'est un n'importe quoi pour lequel ta femme et ta fille sont mortes...Assena-t-il sans aucun tact, le visage crispé par la douleur et la colère.

Le visage de Bill se vida de toutes ses couleurs alors qu'il le vrillait de son regard écarquillé. L'arme dans ses mains trembla avant que sa prise sur celle-ci ne se raffermisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Grogna-t-il, à présent rouge de colère.

- Je dis que ta fille est morte en emportant toute une meute de chien de l'Enfer et que ta femme n'a pas voulu l'abandonner, blessée et seule avec des bombes autour d'elle.

- Jo..? Souffla Bill d'une voix tremblante, en abaissant son arme.

- C'est une sacrée fille. Une bonne chasseuse. Avec le caractère pourri de son père.

- Où...Où j'étais moi? Bredouilla le pauvre père, boulversé.

- Toi? Lui répondit Dean, un triste sourire sur les lèvres. Tu es mort il y a quelques semaines, laissant derrière toi une veuve et une petite fille qui fera tout pour poursuivre les traces de son père.

Bill accusa le choc difficilement en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Il regardait Dean comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, les yeux bordés d'eau et la mine défaite.

- Tu m'as sauvé? Tu as empeché que...

- Je ne te connaissais pas. Mais je m'étais juré de te sauver, pour Jo.

- Le rugaru..? Demanda le plus âgé faiblement.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Tu aurais du demander l'aide de mon père pour cette chasse mais il n'aurait pas pu t'aider. Et tu serais mort. Mon père te connaissait. Vous étiez amis, je pense. Ajouta-t-il. Tout comme il l'était avec Jim et Bobby. Reprit-il en pointant les deux hommes.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on te croit, Dean. Reprit Bobby, avec moins de hargne.

- Et Bobby, lui, je l'ai vu mourrir...Lança le plus jeune dans un souffle, le regard perdu. C'est un démon qui l'a tué...Un moment, on courrait hors de la zone infectée et l'instant d'après, il gisait sur le sol, la nuque brisée...Juste quelques secondes...

Bobby le fixait, le visage drainé de toute expression, le teint pâle et la mine déconfite. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on entendait parler ainsi de sa mort..Il continuait de fixer Dean, qui semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, le regard vague et les traits alourdis par la tristesse et la douleur.

- Tout ça, ça s'est passé...Reprit doucement Dean d'une voix presque éteinte. Des amis sont mort dans cette guerre. Mon frère est mort pour cette guerre et j'allais mourir moi aussi si Castiel ne m'avait pas sauvé. Il m'a offert une seconde chance! Une chance de vous sauver, vous tous, de sauver ma famile, votre famille!

- Dean...Souffla le pasteur d'une voix pleine de compassion.

- Tu es mort aussi, Jim! Egorgé dans ton église par un putain de démon, malgré toutes les protections qui t'avais pu y graver! _Tout le monde _est mort! Vous ne comprenez pas! Rugit-il, une douleur bien connue dans la poitrine. Caleb est mort! Ash est mort! Jo et Helen sont mortes!

- Arrêtes! Gronda Bill d'une voix mi-rageuse, mi-tremblante.

- Sam est mort! Reprit-il avec ardeur, une boule douloureuse dans la gorge. Mon petit frère est mort et je l'ai vu mourir, se noyer dans son propre sang! J'avais juré de toujours le protéger...Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Il revoyait ces images comme s'il y était. Sam entrain de mourir, lui disant qu'il avait gagner sa propre guerre. Le champ de bataille autou d'eux, à feu et à sang, des corps éparpillés et les cris des derniers contaminés que l'on tuait...Les yeux humides et le coeur gros, Dean s'obligea à fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur le sourire de Sam. Le Sam de 11 ans qui se trouvait en sécurité chez eux. Celui qui planchait sur ses leçons sous l'oeil approbateur de son père et qui sortait jouer au foot avec les recommandations de sa mère. Il repensa à son père, aussi, pencher au-dessus de l'Impala, un tournevis coinçé entre les dents, lui expliquant calmement comment la réparer. Enfin, il pensa à sa mère, merveilleuse dans sa fin de trentaine. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait retrouvé un semblant de calme et il ne tarda pas à reprendre:

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à digérer. Ces histoires de Dieu, de Diable et d'anges. Mais c'est la réalité. Lucifer tente de sortir de sa prison et le démon qui avait tué ma mère était à son service. Dieu ne s'en préoccupe pas, prétendant que la race humaine à fait son choix et les anges...

- Des anges...? Dieu, à la limite. Admit Bobby avec reluctance. Mais des anges?! N'exagères pas Dean!

Les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent alors qu'il repassait une maine sur son visage. Tout en se massant les yeux, il se répeta que c'était une histoire difficile à croire et que lui-même n'y avait cru que par la force des choses.

- Castiel! Hela-t-il alors, reconnaissant que l'ange en lui-même était une preuve.

Cass apparu instantanément à ces côtés, ayant certainement assisté à toute la scène en tant que spectateur. Cette fois-ci, Bobby émit un grognement bestial alors que Jim se contentait de fixer Castiel, ébahis. Dean ressentit un bref élan de pitié pour le pasteur qui allait bientôt voir sa plus grande aspiration être détruite. L'homme de Dieu n'allait plus en rester un bien longtemps après les révélations qu'ils allaient faire. Si seulement ils les croyaient...

- Je suis là. Répondit placidement l'ange en observant les trois chasseurs d'un oeil songeur.

- Tu veux bien te présenter? Lui demanda simplement Dean.

- Je m'appelle Castiel, je suis un ange du Seigneur. Obéit docilement Cass d'un ton impérial.

- Les anges n'existent pas! Martella Bill d'une voix déterminée.

- C'est cela votre problème, vous n'avez pas la foi. Et toi, Jim Murphy, as-tu la foi? Lança Castiel en se tournant vers Jim qui le regardait toujours les yeux écarquillés.

- Je...C'est impossible...J'ai foi en Dieu mais...

Dean renifla dédaigneusement à son commentaire alors que Castiel lui adressait un triste regard, compréhensif et désolé de devoir démolir ses croyances.

- Si tu as foi en Dieu, alors tu as foi en sa création. Je suis un ange guerrier et je suis son fils.

- Les anges n'existent pas. On a jamais au la moindre preuve de leur existence et toutes créatures laissent des traces! S'échigna Bill.

- Nous ne sommes pas des créatures, nous sommes des anges. Des êtres d'énergie qui évoluent sur un autre plan que le vôtre. Nous ne laissons pas de "traces". Répondit-il, légèrement vexé.

- Alors...Ce n'est pas votre corps? Demanda Bobby, les sourcils fronçés.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour répondre, peu sûre de la réponse lui-même.

- En fait, je pense que si. Cela est mon corps dans ce monde puisque j'ai traversé l'espace-temps avec lui. Il existe déjà dans ce monde en tant que Jimmy Novak...Donc je suppose que cette envelloppe charnelle est mon propre corps.

- Et j'en suis heureux! Renchèrit Dean avec un sourire vicieux.

- D'accord. Tonna Bobby en les foudroyant du regard. Récapitulons...Vous deux, commença-t-il en les pointant tout les deux du doigts, vous venez du futur et c'est toi, dit-il en pointant cette fois-ci Castiel, qui a réalisé ce petit tout de passe-passe...parce que tu es un ange et que c'était la fin du monde.

- C'est très résumé, mais oui. Approuva Dean en hochant la tête.

- D'accord...Soupira Jim, toujours livide. C'est...beaucoup de choses à digerer.

- Tu les crois, Murphy?! S'étonna Bill, mécontent.

- J'ai confiance en Dean. Se contenta de répondre le pasteur. Et tu devrais aussi, il t'a sauvé la vie. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ce n'est pas juste une expression à la légère...

- Pourquoi, toi? Demanda Bobby, répétant une question qu'il avait déjà posé à Dean.

- Dean est spécial. Répondit Castiel avec un demi-sourire. Et il était de tout façon le mieux placé pour enrayer la guerre à venir.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est un détails! S'agaça Dean en chassant la question avec un geste vague de la main. La question importante est de savoir si vous voulez savoir comment cette guerre a commençé et comment elle peut-être évitée...

- On vous écoute. Rétorqua la voix grave de Bobby alors qu'il se callait dans un des sièges.


	41. Père et chasseur

Jo jouait tranquillement dans le bar. Avec ses huit ans tout rond, elle avait des occupations qu'aucune autre gamine de son âge n'avait. Elle ne jouait ni à la poupée, ni à l'institutrice. En fait, pour le moment, elle jouait joyeusement au billard contre deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années qui la laissaient plaisamment gagner, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Bill sourit tendrement en regardant sa fille aligner méticuleusement sa queue avec les boules multicolores, une adorable moue de concentration sur le visage; les lèvres légèrement pinçées. Sa main se resserra sur son verre de whiskey en pensant à ce que Dean lui avait dit. Il aurait pu les laisser seules, elle et sa mère. Helen aurait alors dû assumer le bar, qui n'était pas vraiment fréquenté par la fine bourgeoisie mais aussi l'éducation de leur fille. Et la chasse. Parce qu'on en sortait jamais vraiment...Ho, il savait que c'était un des risques du boulot...mourir...Et ce n'était pas peu dire qu'il y avait pensé, encore et encore, restant éveillé des nuits entières à cause de cette idée. Mais cela n'avait jamais été autant palpable que maintenant. A l'heure actuelle, il aurait dû être poussière et sa femme veuve.

Mais Dean avait été là.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il faisait confiance au gamin. En fait, contre toute attente, il croyait son histoire et savait qu'il disait la vérité. Dean ne mentait pas, ça, il le savait. La douleur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quand il avait évoqué la mort de son frère n'aurait pas su être feinte. Mais il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne disait pas. Tant de choses qu'il taisait, qu'il omettait de leur dire.

Pourquoi était-ce justement lui qui avait remonté le temps? Pour quelles raisons précisemment, connaissait-il Castiel? Quelle était la relation exacte qui les liait? Dean leur avait raconté le strict minimum, il en était certain.

Pour ce qu'il en avait compris, la libération de Lucifer n'était possible que par la destruction de plusieurs sceaux. Ces sceaux se constituaient d'actions précises et le démon qui allait les briser se trouvait encore en enfer dans l'incapacité d'en sortir. Celui qui devait l'en faire sortir était mort, il se trouvait que c'était le démon qui aurait dû tuer la mère de Dean mais que celui-ci avait éliminer. Le premier sceau serait brisé quand une âme pure verserait du sang en Enfer...Jim avait demandé des précisions mais Dean avait prétendu ne pas avoir entendu et Castiel avait enchaîné sans y préter attention. Le dernier sceau, traître, consistait en la mort du démon en question, Lilith. Qu'elle trouve un autre moyen de sortir de l'Enfer ou qu'un autre démon en ouvre la porte n'était pas à exclure. Il fallait se tenir prêt...

Dans la pièce à côté, Bobby et Jim étaient toujours entrain de discuter avec Dean et Castiel. Posant toujours plus de questions, s'interrogant toujours plus sur les circonstances de l'Apocalypse...et sur d'autres choses.

- Je suis désolé de demander ça, soupira Jim, gêné; mais je dois savoir. Je suis prêt à croire aux anges, réellement, assura-t-il d'un ton engageant. Mais je peine à comprendre comment...Pourquoi...Enfin, est-ce qu'une liaison entre un humain et un ange est seulement permise?! Débita-t-il enfin, rapidemment.

Castiel et Dean partagèrent un regard complice avant que l'ange ne réponde d'une voix amusée.

- Théoriquement, non, cela est répprouvé. Confirma-t-il avec ce qui s'apparentait à du mécontentement. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment assujetti aux lois de ce monde et l'histoire qui me lie à Dean est particulière.

- Cass et moi sommes un cas spécial, je pense. Ajouta Dean avec un léger sourire.

- D'accord...Bougonna Bobby qui ne paraissait pas enchanté par la nouvelle...Et peut-on savoir en quoi, exactement, votre _relation_ est si particulière? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, déjà?!

Le silence fut pesant quelques secondes et ce fut suffisant pour que Bobby comprenne qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il ne manqua pas non plus le regard sombre de Dean et la mine inquète de Castiel.

- Cass m'a...Sorti d'un mauvais pas. Fini-t-il par dire après une hésitation.

- Un mauvais pas?! Répéta Bobby avec incrédulité. Un putain d'ange t'a sorti d'un mauvais pas?!

- Ben...Disons qu'il fallait bien un miracle...Argua le plus jeune d'un ton plein de douleur.

- Mais encore? Demanda-t-il malgré tout.

- C'est personnel! Lança Castiel d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune argumentation.

Encore une fois, Bobby nota le regard de connivence entre les deux plus jeunes. Outre la curiosité, Bobby ressentit un bref élan d'inquiètude pour le jeune chasseur qu'il avait appris à aimer. Quelle situation pouvait amener un ange à porter secours à un homme?

- D'accord, concéda l'homme à la casquette d'un ton bourru, mais cela reste illégal. Tu as 15 ans, Dean et lui...Siffla-t-il en pointant Castiel de son menton.

- J'ai 15 ans et il doit avoir un peu moins de quarante ans, c'est vrai. Acquiesça-t-il avec un léger sourire. Au moins pour cette fois-ci, je remercie nos apparences...Remarqua-t-il, toujours souriant.

- Je ne pense pas que la différence d'âge nous pose problème. Ajouta sérieusement Castiel.

- Je suis d'accord...Pouffa Dean. Franchement, au-delà d'un siècle, ça ne devrait plus compter!

- Pardon?! Coassa Bobby.

- C'est un ange, Bobby! Articula exagérement Dean. Il a près de dix milles ans...voir plus. expliqua-t-il.

**. . .**

_- Allo...? _Mumura la voix indécise et apeurée.

- Sam?

_- ..._

- Sam? Répéta-t-il en entendant les quelques reniflements à l'autre bout du fil. Tout va bien Sam. Papa t'a remis mon message?

_- Je suis désolé Dea'! Je voulais pas te dire ça! Je...Je...J'te jure, Dea'. Je...Je...te déteste pas! Pas du...tout! _

- Je sais Sam. Je suis pas fâché. Calme-toi, petit frère.

_- J'voulais pas! J'étais...en colère et...j'voulais pas dire ça! J'le jure, Dea'! T'es un super grand-frère!_

- C'est gentil, Sam mais...

_- C'est vrai! T'as toujours été là pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs! Ou m'apprende à faire du vélo! Ou à nager! Et quand j'ai peur, tu m'écoute toujours et tu me fais comprendre qu'il y a pas de quoi avoir peur! Et moi...moi...je suis désolé, Dea'!_

- Sammy! Tout va bien, ok? Je sais que tu voulais pas et que tu le pensais pas. Je sais que tu étais en colère et triste et je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord bonhomme?

_- ...D'accord. Papa m'a transmis le message. Mais j'osais pas t'appeler. _

- Je sais.

_- J'pensais que tu m'en voudrais. J'esperais vraiment que tu appelles en premier. _

- Et je le fais.

_- Et tu le fais... Merci Dean. _

- De rien, petit frère. Alors, cette rentrée?

_- Pas mal...J'suis pas vraiment d'humeur à ça en fait..._

- Sam...Ne fait pas ça. Tu adores l'école, t'es un vrai intello et tu vas faire de longues études le cul vissé à une chaise, c'est ton truc. Ne laisses pas nos - emmerdes interferer là-dedans, ok?

_- ...D'accord...On a toujours des emmerdes? _

- Pas toi et moi, non. En fait, toi et moi, j'espère qu'on en aura jamais.

_- Moi aussi...Ca veut dire que je ne peux toujours pas donner ton numéro à papa et maman?_

- Sammy...

_- Je demandais juste...Tu reviendras pas, hein? _

- Non. Mais je continuerai à appeller. Et peut-être que je passerai...

**. . .**

D'une manière générale, la révélation avait été beaucoup mieux acceuillies qu'il ne l'avait esperé. Jim se débattait avec sa foi, voulant à tout prix continuer à croire en Dieu, malgré la défection qui lui avait été contée. Bobby, malgré de longues et interminables discussions, voyait la relation qu'il avait avec Castiel d'un mauvais oeil. Dean était déjà soulagé que son "homosexualité spéciale Castiel" n'ait pas provoqué plus de bruits. Les chasseurs n'étaient pas réputés pour leur ouverture d'esprit...

Bill, étrangement, était celui qui le soutenait le plus. Il lui faisait répéter encore et encore les étapes clés de la guerre, mémorisait les noms, les lieux et les dates. Et Dean répétait, omettant de temps à autre les informations qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à partager.

Que cela apporterait-il qu'il sachent tous qu'il avait été en Enfer? Qu'il avait lui-même brisé le premier sceau et son frère le dernier?

Bobby avait été le premier a suggérer d'aller voir sur place la porte des Enfers. Il n'en avait pas vraiment vu l'utilité mais Bill et Jim avaient appréciés l'idée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les quatre, paumés dans un cimetière du Wyoming, détaillant du regard une stèle austère, qui en cachait bien plus qu'elle n'en laissait paraître. Ils avaient patiemment retracés les lignes de chemins de fer formant le pentagone centrale du pentacle, juste pour s'assurer de leur état.

Bobby avait descendu le Colt dans sa chambre forte, bardée de pièges de Salomon et de symboles qu'il avait lui-même rajouté, sous les conseils de Castiel. Dean leur avait bien expliqué que si les démons étaient cruels et fourbes, les anges pouvaient l'être tout autant. Il leur avait expliqué les propos d'Uriel, raciste et humanophobe au plus haut point. Beaucoup d'autres anges partageaient ses sentiments et ne demandaient qu'à être menés...;D'une certaine manière, sur ce plan-là, ils ne se différenciaient pas tellement des hommes qu'ils haïssaient tant.

Le cas de Ash était revenu à l'ordre du jour. Dean leur avait expliqué que oui, lui aussi était mort mais qu'il avait été très proche de Jo et Helen et qu'il les avait aidés avec le bar. Ash n'avait pas très bien comprit pourquoi le barman l'avait d'un seul coup bien mieux apprécié...

Quelques chasses étaient venues pimentés la vie du bar aussi. Des vampires à Tulsa où Dean en avait profités pour leur raconté l'histoire de Lénore. Bobby et Bill avaient été les plus réticents mais Dean avait su les convaincre. Tout les êtres supernaturels n'étaient pas des créatures sanguinaires...Un Wendigo à Faminton dans le Missouri, des sorcières à Harrisson dans l'Arkansas où Dean avait évoqué la possibilité qu'un humain devienne un démon sous certaines conditions. Bobby avait retenu l'idée tandis que Bill avait avoué n'avoir jamais reflechis à leur origine.

Il avait continué à appeler régulièrement son frère. Il parlait de l'école, de la nouvelle élève qui avait tappé dans l'oeil de Sam, des états et des villes que Dean visitait, des voisins qui venaient de divorcés. Par une règle tacite, jamais énonçée à haute voix, aucun d'eux ne parlaient jamais des parents. Sam n'embrayait jamais sur leur réactions et Dean ne demandait jamais de nouvelles. Par ailleurs, Missouri l'en tenait informé.

Et bientôt, Noël arriva...

Ce matin-là, quand Dean descendit les marches de l'escalier qui menait au petit salon derrière le bar, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'immense sapin qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Des boules mutlicolores y étaient déja accrochées, scintillantes entre les épines du conifère et Jo, qui s'était levé avant lui pour une fois, se tenait déjà devant lui, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Tu l'as installé toute seule, princesse? La taquina-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Non, idiot! Papa l'a fait très tôt ce matin! Il le fait toujours quand je dors pour que j'ai la surprise en me levant! Lui expliqua gaiement la fillette.

- Chaque année? Lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Ben oui!

Dean jeta encore un regard au sapin, étonné malgré lui que Bill fasse ce genre de choses. Il avait toujours pensé que ce genre de choses n'avaient pas leur place dans le monde de la chasse. Son père leur avait toujours expliqué que le plus important était de sauver des vies, le reste passait après. Mais john avait été seul avec deux fils, Bill avait une femme sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer. Il ne pouvait pas dire que leur père n'avait jamais fait d'efforts pour ce soir-là mais la plupart, cela se soldait par un échec. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus important...Dean s'était contenté des mini-sapins au rabais, des guirlandes de cannettes de bière et des cadeaux plus utiles qu'agréables, Sam n'avait jamais pu s'y référer en tant que bon souvenirs. Et chaque année, depuis qu'il était ici, il se réjouissait des étoiles dans les yeux de Sam devant leur maison illuminées et les cadeaux aux pieds du sapin.

- Tes parents ne le font pas? Lança la voix grave de Bill, depuis l'un des fauteuils du salon.

- Si, si, bien sur...je pensais juste...

- Que je ne le faisais pas? Questionna Bill, en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu es un chasseur. Lui fit simplement remarquer Dean.

- Et un père. Completa le plus âgé en pointant Jo du menton.

- C'est sans doute cette partie-là que le mien a oublié...

- Ton père? S'étonna Bill. Je pensais que...

- Je ne parle de...de lui...Clarifia-t-il en faisant un vague geste de la main vers l'exterieur. Je parle de...Du chasseur. Je sais qui est mon père actuellement, un mécanicien, ancien soldat au vietnam, bourru mais aussi tendre quand il le faut...

- Mais ce n'est pas le père avec qui tu as passé la majeure partie de ta vie...Fini Bill pour lui, d'une voix de confidence.

- Le père dont je te parle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: la vengeance. C'est un foutu chasseur, un bon traqueur, solitaire...Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en futilité. Acheva-t-il en regardant Jo s'amuser avec les boules du sapin. On allait de motel en motel, de chasse en chasse...C'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Tu es en vie, lui fit tout de même remarquer Bill, après avoir traversés de sacrées épreuves, je crois bien...Et tu es aussi un foutu chasseur.

- Mon père était un instructeur. Le coupa durement Dean en le regardant gravement. Et je l'acceptais. Je savais, ouais, je savais que ce qu'il faisait était plus important, plus grand que nous, que Sam et moi. Je le savais. Et j'ai toujours tout fait pour lui faciliter la tâche...J'ai élevé Sam, j'ai joué les intermédiaires, j'ai appris et obéïs du mieux que je pouvais et j'ai fermé ma gueule même quand cela faisait du mal à la seule autre personne à laquelle j'attachais de l'importance...

- Mais...?

- Mais parfois, juste parfois...Comme ces nuits de réveillons où Sammy n'arrêtait pas de me demander pourquoi il n'était là, pourquoi; encore une fois, il manquait Noël...Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'autres..Une chasse non terminées, une autre sur le chemin de retour, un ami qui avait besoin d'un coup de main sur une affaire...Ces soirs-là, j'aurais voulu qu'il nous place en premier, avoua-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. J'aurais voulu que Sam passe avant le reste du monde, qu'il se souvienne être père avant d'être chasseur.

Bill le regarda un moment, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Certainement de la gêne couplée avec d'autres sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Jo poussa une petite exclamation de joie en découvrant une boule particulièrement jolie. Dean sourit avec indlugence devant l'innocence de la petite. Bill se gratta la gorge tout en passant une main lourde dans sa nuque.

- C'est pas facile d'être père et chasseur, lui souffla le barman. Et ça a du être une horreur pour ton père de devoir constamment choisir entre ses fils et la chasse. Moi, j'ai Helen...Je sais que Jo est en sécurité, qu'elle ne sera pas laissée derrière, quoiqu'il arrive. Ton père...Ton père a certainement fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux...

- Je sais, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Il nous a entraîné, durement, pas parce que ça lui plaisait de nous traiter durement mais pour que nous puissions survivre, seuls. Et il nous aimait plus que tout et je l'aimais...Même si je le déteste en même temps.

- Mais tu as une autre famille maintenant, Dean. Lui rappella Bill, doucement. Un père qui s'inquiète pour toi. Une mère qui doit se ronger les sangs. Le soir de Noël est une soir où les familles doivent être réunies...Putain! Ce que je viens de dire est horriblement mièvre! Lança Bill avec une moue dégoutée.

- Mais c'est vrai. Opina distraitement Dean. Je serai de retour dans deux jours...Je peux t'emprunter une voiture?


	42. Noël en famille

Il neigeait. De gros flocons blanc, une couche épaisse et moelleuse sur le sol qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'au ciel cotonneux. Des bonhommes de neige trônaient dans la majorité des jardins et parfois, des anges se dessinaient sur la surface immaculée, signes de jeux d'enfants. Et malgré ça, malgré la température basse et la neige glacée qui continuait de tomber, une ambiance chaleureuse reignait dans la rue.

Chaque maison illuminait la rue à elle seule, portant multiples décorations, des milliers de petites lampes scintillantes qui se refletaient sur l'étendue lisse de la neige et de la glace. Un halo de lumière chaude et diffuse entourait chaque fenêtre et si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre la chorale des enfants faire du porte à porte.

Ses mains étaient gelées, ses oreilles aussi et il se sentait trempé jusqu'au os avec la simple veste de cuir qu'il portait. Cela devait faire une heure qu'il hésitait à quelque pas de la maison de ses parents...Entrer ou pas entrer?

L'impulsion avait été soudaine et comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas réellement refléchi avant de sauter dans la première voiture à sa disposition pour rouler jusqu'ici. On était en début de soirée, et il se sentait tout à fait idiot, planter devant la maison, son sac de cadeaux achetés dans la dernière station service qu'il avait croisé, dans la main. L'impulsion avait été ce qu'elle était: irrefléchie et pleine d'enthousiasme. Mais frapper à la porte était autre chose.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à ses parents? Comment allait-il répondre à leurs questions? Il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer avec des pirouettes à chaque fois...Et comment allait-il prendre le fait qu'il allait repartir? Il n'était pas venu ici pour une énième dispute.

Mais il devait frapper. Il le devait à son frère, à l'ancien comme au nouveau. A celui qui lui racontait avec gêne ses premiers émois avec la nouvelle élève et à celui qui avait fait du lait de poule trop corsé pour l'un de leurs derniers Noël ensemble.

Donc, doucement, d'un pas malgré tout hésitant, il se dirigea vers la porte et sa main se leva pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Il compta une minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur sa mère

- Hum...Salut, m'man...Lança-t-il doucement, la tête rentrée dans les épaules à cause du froid.

Mary semblait tétanisée, dans sa belle robe parme, les yeux écarquillés se remplissant doucement d'eau. Pas plus tard que ce matin, elle avait fondu en larmes devant le mirroir en pensant à ce premier Noël qu'ils devraient passer en ignorant où se trouvait un de leur fils. L'ambiance chaleureuse caractérisant cette période de l'année n'était pas au rendez-vous chez eux...John se faisait violence pour ne pas craquer devant Sam tandis que ses propres efforts étaient vains. Ils venaient à peine de se mettre à table quand on avait sonnés à la porte et Mary avait été plus que ravie de cette distraction pour échapper à la tension qui régnait autour de la table, tous se concentrant sur la place irrémédiablement vide à côté de celle de Sam.

Elle avait ouvert la porte en pensant trouver une énième chorale d'enfants ou un voisin en mal de condiments...Certainement pas son fils aîné qui la regardait piteusement, les cheveux trempés par la neige, l'air frigorifié.

- Ho mon dieu! Dean! Entre! Entre! Tu dois être gelé! S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

-bJe dérange pas? Souffla Dean, légèrement mal à l'aise malgré lui.

La barrage céda et les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Son fils, son enfant, pensait-il réellement qu'il pouvait les déranger? Pensait-il réellement ne plus être le bienvenue chez lui? Sans ajouter un mot, elle agrippa la veste en cuir de son aîné et le tira à l'interieur, elle le receptionna dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça longuement, sentant avec tristesse l'hésitation de l'étreinte que son fils lui rendait.

- Tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici, mon fils. Toujours. Souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Allez! Reprit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Enlève ta veste, elle est trempée et viens à table avec nous, on commençait justement manger! Débarrasses-toi, je vais prevenir ton père et Sam. Lança-t-elle vivement avant de filer vers la salle à manger.

Dean resta un moment immobile, appréciant malgré tout de retrouver ces murs. Cette maison était bien plus que de simples briques, elle signifiait toute une vie, ou un de ces vieux rêves auxquels on ose pas toucher de peur qu'ils disparaissent. En prenant son temps, il accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau, appréhendant quelque peu la confrontation avec son père. Il n'était pas venu pour rester, ou répondre à leur question...

Une tournade brune le coupa dans ses pensées et mécaniquement, ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps tremblants de son frère qui pleurait contre sa poitrine.

- Hé ben alors, champion...Souffla-t-il doucement tout en frottant doucement son dos.

- Je...je pensais pas...t'es là...t'es venu...Bredouilla son frère entre ses sanglots.

- Evidemment que je suis là, idiot...Le rassura-t-il gentimment. Tu m'as déjà vu rater un Noël en famille? J'ai même apporter des cadeaux...Ajouta-t-il en brandissant un sac.

- Il y a une première fois à tout...Lança une voix grave derrière Sammy.

Dean s'écarta de son frère et releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard perçant de son père.

- Papa...Le salua-t-il sobrement.

- On ne pensait vraiment pas te voir. Insista John.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je couperais les contacts...Contra-t-il en relâchant totalement Sammy.

- Viens! L'entraîna son frère. On passait à table! Tu dois avoir faim...

- Tu parles! Je meurs de faim! Après la route que j'ai fait! Répondit-il avec une gaitée forcée.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, sa réponse lança un froid dans la pièce et Dean pu sentir le regard de son père lui bruler le dos.

- Quoi?! Soupira-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

- Viens Sam, on retourne à table, ça va refroidir...Déclara alors Mary en poussant littéralement son cadet vers la salle à manger.

- Mais...

- Vas-y Sam, l'encouragea-t-il, et laisses-moi en!

Sam se laissa entraîner en dehors de la pièce, une moue contrariée sur le visage. Mary, quant à elle, la quitta en lançant un regard inquiet à son mari. John se mettait bien trop vite en colère quand il s'agissait de Dean.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa? Répéta Dean, une fois seul avec lui.

- La route que tu as fait...? Siffla-t-il en reprenant ses propres mots. Et avec quelle voiture, Dean? Tu n'as même pas l'âge pour en conduire une, je te rappelle!

- J'ai 16 ans dans un mois, papa. S'agaça Dean. Et je sais très bien conduire, merci.

- Et la voiture?

- J'habite chez des amis. C'est leur voiture et ils me l'ont prêtés, si tu veux tout savoir. Répondit-il d'un ton tranchant.

- Ha oui?!

- Oui! Tu me crois ou tu préfères appeller tout de suite les flics?

- Je ne voulais pas...Commença John, une lueur de remords et de honte dans les yeux.

- C'est bon! Le coupa durement Dean. Je suis venu passer un Noël avec ma famille et tant pis si tu n'es pas content! Excuse-moi, mais Sammy et Maman m'attendent et je suis sûr que, eux au moins, sont heureux de ma présence...Siffla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur.

John regarda la porte se refermer sur son fils et son coeur se serra à cette vue. C'était symbolique, n'est-ce pas? Son fils qui lui tournait le dos et la porte que se refermait sur lui comme cela...Un souffle tremblant passa ses lèvres et il dû se les mordre pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Tristement, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se maudissant pour avoir, encore une fois, tout foutu en l'air. Il avait esperé des semaines entières, maudit ce jour où ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée et où son fils était parti. Il avait tellement souhaité qu'il revienne pour ce soir de Noël...et comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas su retenir sa langue de trahir sa méfiance. Il frappa rageusement la table de son poings, accablé par la colère et la culpabilité. Ne pouvait-il pas, une seule fois, mettre sa rancoeur de côté et se réjouir du retour de son aîné? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu fermer les yeux et avoir confiance en lui?

Un sourire amer déforma son visage, où quelques rides commencaient à apparaitre. Il n'avait pas pu parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Dean, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'on a l'impression de ne pas connaître? Il ne savait pas comment Dean fonctionnait, ce à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, ni même où il dormait!

- Mais c'est mon fils...Bredouilla-t-il dans sa barbe.

Un simple adolescent d'à peine 16 ans, qui se débattait avec des problèmes d'adolescents, qui squattait ches des amis parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés avec ses parents et qui, au final, avait fait une longue route pour se représenter à eux le soir de Noël...Dans l'autre pièce, Sam éclata de rire et John se dit tristement que cela faisait longtemps que son cadet n'avait pas ri de la sorte...

Résolument décidé à passer un bon moment en compagnie de ses fils et de sa femme, John se rendit dans la salle à manger, un petit sourire forcé aux lèvres. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour aujourd'hui était de s'assurer que son fils était à l'abri, qu'il ne manquait de rien et de profiter de sa présence.

Sam était entrain de babiller joyeusement racontant la reprise des cours avec une précision dérisoire comme s'il voulait réduire ces quelques mois de silence à zéro. Dean écouta patiemment le flot de paroles ininterrompu de son petit frère. Mary y mettait son grain de sel, en parlant de la petite Sarah que n'avait pas manquer de remarquer Sam. Dean devait le reconnaître...Sam jouait bien la comédie. Parce que Dean connaissait chaque chose qu'il y avait à savoir sur la rentrée de Sam, sur Sarah, sur le prof tyrannique qu'il avait en histoire et la jolie stagiaire de math. Il savait que son ami Brad s'était cassé la jambe et que Sam se faisait encore embêté à la récrée à cause de son statut de premier de classe...Mais Sam faisait comme s'il ne lui avait jamais raconté une première fois et débitait chaque information avec un plaisir évident...

- Et toi? Lança candidement Sam, d'un ton sincèrement curieux. Tu va faire comment pour ton bac?

Dean lui envoya un regard noir, irrité qu'il remette cela sur le tapis. C'était naturel évidemment qu'il joue la carte de l'ignorance mais cela allait, sans aucune doute, redéclencher une série de questions dont il se serait bien passé.

- Je vais passer mon GET. Quelques questions et c'est dans la poche...Plaisanta-t-il, l'air de rien.

- Pourquoi ne pas continuer le lycée, Dean? Lui demanda sa mère, d'une voix concernée.

- C'est inutile, choisi-t-il de dire. Je m'ennuie au lycée, je préfère de loin apprendre par moi-même...

- Et à quoi passes-tu tes journées? Souffla John d'un ton maîtrisé.

- Je m'occupe, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tes amis vont au lycée, eux, non?! Tu dois te sentir seul, toute la journée...Nota Mary.

- Tout mes amis ne vont pas au lycée, maman. Je ne m'ennuie pas du tout...La rassura-t-il fraîchement.

- D'accord...Capitula-t-elle, sombrement. Mais...Tu vis chez des amis...qui vivent seuls? Sans adulte? Clarifia-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils ne vont plus au lycée, maman, ils ont passés 18 ans...Ce sont des adutes. Lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

- On est loin d'être adulte à 19 ans, Dean. Lança sobrement son père. Vous êtes combien exactement? Qui paye le loyer?

Dean fronça les sourcils devant l'avalanche de questions dont il était victime. Il n'était pas contre quelques demi-vérités mais il n'allait pas commençer à broder un tissu de mensonges dans lesquels il serait trop aisé de s'embourber...

- On se débrouille. Trancha-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

Mary pinça les lèvres en le regardant et elle allait dire quelque chose avant que la main de John ne vienne prendre la sienne. Un long regard fut échangé entre mari et femme avant que celle-ci ne capitule. John sourit tristement à sa femme avant de reporter le regard sur son fils, qui les fixaient stoïquement, dans l'attente de leur réaction. Il inclina seulement la tête et fut étrangement satisfait de voir une tension dont il ignorait l'existence disparaître des épaules de son fils.

- On pourrait avoir un numéro où te joindre? Finit-il par demander.

Dean pinça les lèvres, reproduisant sans le vouloir la mimique de sa mère, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. C'était primordiale qu'ils puissant le joindre n'importe quand, pas seulement Sam mais aussi son père et sa mère. Mais un gsm était traçable et...son père n'avait aucun atome crochu avec la technologie et sa mère n'en était sans doute pas non plus capable.

- Pour les urgences...Rajouta John devant son silence prolongé.

- D'accord. Accepta-t-il en griffonant son numéro sur un bout de papier. Voilà...Souffla-t-il en le tendant à son père.

- C'est un portable...Remarqua John avec étonnement. Comment tu...Commença John avant de se taire.

_Comment as-tu pu te payer un téléphone portable? _Dean entendait déjà sa question d'ici. Mais son père ravala ses mots et empocha simplement son numéro. Peut-être avait-il comprit qu'il n'était pas venu là pour se disputer mais juste pour partager un moment en famille? Et à son grand étonnement, c'est ce qu'il fit. John ravala ses mots, et sa curiosité, et son angoisse de père qui ne sait pas dans quoi son enfant s'est impliqué pour ne lui répondre qu'un bref et sec hochement de tête. C'était peu mais c'était mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Le silence reprit ses droits pendant un instant autour de la tablée, ne laissant entendre que le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant avec les assiettes. Dean se régalait. Helen ne cuisinait pas mal mais c'était loin de la cuisine traditionnelle et maison de Mary. Durant son enfance, il ne pouvait pas dire que les fast-food ne lui avaient pas manqués, il avait après tout été un vrai adepte de la nourriture grasse et riche _made in USA_. Puis étaient arrivées les années de vaches maigres, celles où il devait avant tout veillé à ce que les enfants mangent, à ce que les malades aient de quoi reprendre des forces et les hommes, de quoi les garder. La nourriture de sa mère était un paradis à lui tout seul...L'odeur des cookies au réveil, celui de sa tarte au pomme...des cadeaux qu'il chérissait encore parce qu'il se rappelait aussi de l'odeur âcre des chambres de motel et de la bouffe insipide des stations service...

- Tu as une petite amie, Dean? Lança soudainement sa mère, le faisant sursauter.

- Pardon? Coassa-t-il pour toute réponse.

- He bien oui...C'est de ton âge...Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux. Alors? Tu as une petite amie? S'enquit-elle de nouveau.

- Et si j'en avais une, tu penses vraiment que j'aimerais en discuter avec ma mère? Grommela-t-il, ennuyé que la conversation ait embrayé sur ce sujet précis.

- Alors tu n'en as pas? Ajouta son père, une moue septique sur le visage. Tu sais...reprit-il après quelques secondes...Si tu es parti pour elle, par...hum...amour, tu peux nous le dire...

Dean regarda ses parents avec incrédulité. Non mais franchement, il se faisait un cinéma pas possible! Comment sa mère pouvait-elle broder de telles affabulations et ne même pas envisager qu'il puisse être chasseur? Ou du moins, loin d'être étrangé à leur monde?

- Je n'ai pas de petite-amie! Claqua-t-il d'une voix rêche. Je ne suis pas parti pour vivre une stupide idylle romantique et mielleuse!

- D'accord, d'accord...pas la peine de t'énerver, Dean. Le calma sa mère avec des gestes apaisants. On se demandait juste si ton coeur était pris...Après tout, tu es un beau jeune homme et tu va bientôt avoir 16 ans...

- Ca ne m'interresse pas...Marmonna-t-il, le nez dans son assiette.

- Rhoo! Tu es le premier à m'embêter avec Sarah et toi, t'as même pas de copine! Le hua gentiment son frère.

- Sarah n'est pas ta copine et t'as 11 ans, Sammy. Rétorqua-t-il, railleur.

- Elle le sera bientôt! Affirma le plus jeune avec un hochement de tête déterminé.

Dean éclata de rire devant la répartie de son petit frère. Il aurait pu, dans un autre contexte, envisager de dire la vérité à ses parents. Mais leur relation n'étant pas au beau fixe, il ne se voyait pas leur lâcher ça comme ça...Il préferait d'abord le dire à son frère en privé, puis à sa mère et en profiter pour parler de la réaction de John. C'était une différence de plus et même si c'était loin d'être important, de son point de vue, il n'était pas rare que celui-ci diverge de celui de son père, justement.

- Et si on passait aux cadeaux? Lança-t-il avec entrain en sortant de table.

Sammy le remercia mille fois pour le jeu d'échec qu'il lui avait apporté. C'était loin d'être une pièce de collection, un simple jeu en bois qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin dans une boutique quelconque. Sa mère eut un sourire éblouissant quand il lui tendit son cadeau. Il mentirait s'il disait avoir eu facile pour le choisir. Comme chaque année, pour chaque cadeau, il se retrouvvait totalement démuni sur ce qu'il devait offrir à ses parents. Il ne pensait pas que sa mre apprécierait une amullette de protection, aussi belle et stylisée fusse-t-elle. Et son père n'aimerait certainement pas reçevoir une lame superbement aiguisée pour son anniversaire...

Alors il offrait des cadeaux passe-partout : Des produits de beauté pour sa mère, des nettoyants voiture pour son père.

Cette anne ne faisait pas exception et si le sourire de sa mère était si éclatant, cela n'avait certainement rien avoir avec son stupide cadeau. Sa mère l'aimait, plus que tout. D'une certaine manière, elle était toujours la femme prêt à se sacrifier pour ses enfants...Elle était toujours la mère aimante, douce et chaleureuse...tellement normale...Dans ces moments-là, Dean avait difficile de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle ne faisait pas. Pour ce qu'elle ne réalisait pas, consciemment ou non.

Sa mère lui remit ensuite ses propres cadeaux avec un sourire ému. Dean ne s'étonna qu'à moitié du CD de musique que Mary lui avait offert...Ses parents n'étaient pas très originaux dans leurs cadeaux alternants livres et CD année après année. D'un autre côté, que pouvaient-ils lui offrir d'autres? Ils ne le connaissaient pas. Malgré cela, une infime partie de lui ne cessait jamais d'être étonnée de voir son père lui offrir quelque chose d'autres qui ne coupait, ne roulait ou ne se rechargeait pas...John-le-chasseur ne lui avait offert que peu de choses dont l'Impala...Etrangement, l'émotion et les sentiments qu'il avait épprouvé ce jour-là était intensément plus puissant que tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face à tout les cadeaux que ses parents lui avait offert dans cette vie-ci.

Pour Sammy, c'était à peu près la même chose. Ses cadeaux étaient toujours plus personnalisés et il avait été heureux et réellement touché de les reçevoir. Mais là encore, rien n'équivalait ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir de Noël quand son frère lui avait tendu son amulette.

- Il est temps que j'y aille, lança-t-il aux environs de minuit en regardant sa montre.

Mary échangea un regard paniqué avec son mari tandis que Sammy baissait tristement la tête.

- C'est bon Sammy, tu pourras m'appeler plus souvent maintenant...Broda-t-il malicieusement tout en rassurant son frère sur leur contact.

- C'est vrai...Reconnu doucement son petit frère avec un sourire.

- Non Dean! Reste! Lança désespérement Mary.

- Maman...Soupira-t-il d'un air las.

- Ce que ta mère veut dire, c'est qu'on préfererait que tu passes la nuit ici...Completa son père avec diplomatie.

- Non, j'pense pas que...

- Dean! Gronda-t-il alors. Il fait nuit, tu es fatigué, tu as de la route à faire et tu n'as même pas l'âge légal pour conduire...Reste cette nuit, s'il-te-plaît. Lui demanda sobrement John.

- ...d'accord...Capitula-t-il après réflexion. J'appelle mes amis pour leur dire, ils vont s'inquiéter...

* * *

><p>Désolé pour l'attente mais ma tante est entrée en soins palliatifs, il y a un mois et elle vit actuellement ses derniers instants. Le prochain chapitre arrivera mais je ne saurais pas dire quand. Le temps et l'inspiration me manque.<p>

Merci.


	43. Les choix des chasseurs

**_Merci à tous pour vos messages de soutiens et désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour cette suite. Ma tante est décédée le 29/09, paix à son âme. _**

**_Il est possible que quelque fautes de frappes se soient glissées dans le texte. Ma touche "o" a quelque raté et même si je me relis..._**

**_Merci encre...Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Quand il poussa les portes du <em>roadhouse<em>, Dean était fatigué. Il avait conduit non-stop jusqu'ici depuis Lawrence après avoir passé une courte nuit à parler avec son petit frère qui avait élu domicile dans sa chambre pour l'occasion de son retour.

Il ne rêvait que d'une bonne bière tout en sachant que ni Bill, ni Helen n'accepteraient de lui donner. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, par certain aspect, ils ne voyaient que ce que son corps voulait bien leur montrer. Et il n'avait pas encore l'age légal pour boire de l'alcool...

Quand il passa la porte, il était donc fatigué et passablement de mauvaise humeur. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le chasseur attablé au bar, entrain de converser bruyamment avec Bill, une bière à la main. A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire...Des tonnes de chasseurs passaient par le _roadhouse_ tout les jours...

- Hey Harvelle, tu m'en mets une? Hela-t-il en s'installant au bar, sans jeter un autre coup d'oeil à l'autre chasseur.

- Dans tes rêves, gamin! Vint la réponse attendue avant qu'une verre de coca soit posé devant lui. Tu connais Gordon, Dean? Un sacré chasseur...Ajouta le barman en pointant l'autre homme du menton.

Le verre resta suspendu à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait un regard consterné vers lui avant qu'il ne se fixe sur le troisième homme.

Afro-américain, grand, des yeux marrons et des cheveux courts; Dean l'aurait reconnu n'importe où et surtout, n'importe _quand_...Il s'agissait bien de Gordon Walker. Le timbré qui s'était mis dans la tête de tuer son petit frère, celui qui avait descendu sa propre petite soeur de sang froid avant même de se pencher sur sa situation, celui qui était devenu un vampire assoiffé de sang et que son frère avait liquidé de ses mains. L'enflure de Gordon Walker.

- Putain de bordel de merde...Jura-t-il en reposant brutalement son verre sur le bar.

Le liquide éclaboussa le bois du bar tandis que Bill fronçait les sourcils devant sa réaction. Les réactions du gamin n'étaient pas toujours prévisibles...Il arrivait souvent que l'un d'entre eux lache une parole, un mot qui rendait le regard de Dean vague et nostalgique. Une remarque pouvait toujours être interpretée differemment par lui et souvent, il lançait lui-même des répliques toutes faites avant de soupirer devant leur air débité. Mais jamais il n'avait vu cet élan de brusquerie chez Dean. Le regard du gamin était loin d'être nostalgique et brillait plutôt de colère et de haine.

- Gordon Walker? Répéta-t-il d'une voix tendue. Le chasseur de vampires?

- Si on veut...Répondit le concerné...Je chasse de tout mais c'est vrai que je préfère m'occuper de vampires. Admit-il.

- Histoire personnelle, si je ne me trompe? Cingla-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

- On se connaît?! Demanda alors Gordon, rudement, en se levant de son siège.

- Pas que je sache...Répondit-il sur le même ton. Bill, un mot? Lança-t-il ensuite en entrainant le barman à l'écart.

- Un problème, Dean? Lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils fronçés.

- Et pas un petit...Fais-le dégager, Bill. Asséna-t-il abruptement.

- Pardon?! S'étonna le chasseur. Tu as un soucis avec Gordon?

- Ouais, acquiésça-t-il, j'ai un soucis avec Gordon. Fais-le dégager. Répéta-t-il.

- Je dégage pas les gens sans raisons et Gordon est un bon chasseur...Argua Bill, sur la défensive.

- Un bon chasseur, ouais, et Hannibal Lecter était un bon psychologue...Grinça Dean, reprenant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les mots d'Helen.

- Quoi?! De quoi tu parles?! Tu voudrais que je le jette juste parce qu'il est instable? C'est un chasseur, Dean, évidemment qu'il est instable...Plaisanta Bill avec un haussement d'épaules.

- C'est pas...

- Y'a un problème, les gars?! Les interrompit Gordon.

Leur discussion, bien qu'ayant été discrète, n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention du concerné. Gordon était un bon chasseur, oui, et un très bon traqueur. Il était tenace, intelligent et savait se battre, Dean en savait quelque chose. Mais Gordon Walker était aussi un chasseur impitoyable, sans état d'âme, sans une once de compassion. Un danger pour les gens qui croisaient sa route pour peu qu'ils ne lui plaisaient pas...Il était hors de question que Dean laisse un type pareil se promener tranquillement autour de Jo et de sa _famille_...Hors de question qu'il puisse y avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance qu'il entraperçoive Castiel et ait vent de leur histoire. C'était des hommes comme cela qui mettait le feu aux poudres...

- Non, non...Commença Bill avant d'être coupé par Dean.

- Ouais, y'a un putain de problème. Tu fiches le camp d'ici et tu ne reviens pas...Répondit-il d'une voix tendue.

- Pardon? S'étonna Gordon en le regardant durement.

- T'as pas bien compris? Tu veux que je répète?

- Tu te prends pour qui, gamin?! Est-ce que tu as seulement l'age d'être là? Gronda Gordon en l'évaluant du regard.

- Je veux pas d'emmerdes, Walker, mais y'a pas à discuter. Tu te barres.

- C'est quoi le soucis? T'es raciste? Et puis, c'est quoi ton nom?

- Dean.

- Dean tout court? Grinça l'autre.

- Exactement. J'ai pas envie que tu saches mon nom de famille...Lui répondit honnêtement Dean en l'affrontant du regard.

Gordon serra les dents tout en tentant de se calmer. Se battre ici, dans le bar d'un chasseur certainement armé jusqu'aux dents, avec un gamin n'était certainement la chose à faire. Le jeune homme devant lui devait avoir une petite vingtaine ou un peu moins, un visage fin et bronzé, des yeux vert perçant. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, tout comme les poings et Gordon sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

- D'accord, d'accord...Souffla-t-il en levant les mains en signe de paix...Y'a sûrement un mal entendu. C'est quoi le problème?

- Y'a pas de problème. Trancha Dean. Je connais les types de ton genre...

- Ha ouais? C'est-à-dire? S'amusa Gordon.

- J'sais pas...On pourrait peut-être demander à ta soeur? Ho...mais non, suis-je bête, tu l'as tué...Répondit froidement Dean, sans la moindre parcelle d'émotions sur le visage.

Si les yeux de Bill s'écarquillèrent devant sa réponse aussi blessante qu'impromptue, ce n'était rien à côté de ceux de Gordon. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement alors que son visage pâlissait à vue d'oeil et bientôt, la surprise se mua en colère. On pouvait la sentir irradier de lui par vague, la mâchoire tendue, le visage tout entier crispé, les poings serrés à en blanchir les jointures. Le regard peu amen de Dean, pourtant, ne faiblit pas; se contentant de le fixer froidement de ses iris vertes.

- Comment...Comment tu sais ça? Qui es-tu?! Gronda Gordon d'une voix vibrante de rage.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je te l'ai dit, je connais les types comme toi...

- Comment tu le sais! Répéta Gordon en élevant la voix.

- J'ai mes sources, claqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Ils continuèrent à s'affronter du regard un moment, aussi raide l'un que l'autre. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Gordon lâcha un long soupir d'agaçement.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé si tu en parles comme ça...Lança-t-il, fraîchement. Ma soeur était morte bien avant que j'en termine avec la créature qu'elle était devenue...

- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

- Les vampires sont des monstres, soeur ou pas.

La réponse claqua dans l'air, sèche et précise. Que pouvait ajouter Dean à cela? Qu'il se trompait? Qu'il avait tord? Gordon était obtus, il ne chercherait même pas à comprendre et le traiterait immédiatement en ennemis s'il lui disait que toutes les créatures n'étaient pas bonnes à tuer...

- Je pense que c'est bon, les mecs...S'interposa enfin Bill en posant une main sur leur torse respectif.

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'me casse. Siffla Gordon en ramassant ses affaires.

La porte claqua derrière lui et un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce. Dean ne doutait pas que sa réaction avait été incompréhensible pour Bill et qu'il allait devoir donner des explications sans plus tarder. Mais il ne connaissait pas suffisament Bill pour prédire sa réaction aux agissements de Gordon. Beaucoup de chasseurs auraient agit pareillemment. Son propre père lui avait demandé de tuer Sam si quelque chose de similaire se produisait...

- Tu vas m'expliquer ou tu vas rester planté là?! S'exclama bruyamment Bill.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer. Gordon Walker est une ordure, un vrai psychopate.

- Si c'est à propos de cette histoire avec sa soeur, d'après ce que j'ai compris...

- Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter. Le coupa froidement Dean.

- Elle avait été transformée, non? Elle n'était plus humaine...Argua Bill en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ferais de même avec Jo?

- Pardon?

- Tu as bien entendu. Si Jo devant une vampire ou un loup-garou, tu l'acheverais de sang-froid? Sans avoir épuisé toutes les solutions à ta disposition?

- Ca n'a rien à voir! Répliqua Bill avec un geste agaçé.

- Bien sur que si. Il a tué sa soeur sans même chercher à lui parler. Le fait qu'elle soit devenue un vampire n'affectait en rien son esprit ou ses valeurs...Je vous ai parlé de Lénore, non?

- C'est un cas à part...

- Bien sur que non. Siffla Dean. Il n'y a pas que des monstres assoifés de sang, bon dieu! Il y a des créatures non-humaines, différentes, qui ne font de mal à personne, qui se cachent et cherche à s'integrer! Il y a des loups-garou qui s'ignorent et serait prêt à mourrir au lieu de tuer à nouveau, des enfants qui ne sont pas humains mais qui n'en peuvent rien!

- C'est Castiel qui te fais parler comme ça...Renifla Bill d'une voix pleine de dédain.

- Castiel n'a rien avoir là-dedans! S'agaça-t-il. C'est un ange et si tu veux tout savoir, j'en ai déjà tué pas mal!

Bill le regarda avec circonspection pendant un moment, doutant certainement de la véracité de ses paroles. Ce n'était pas important...L'important était que l'homme se rende compte que leur monde n'était pas noir ou blanc. La réalité était bien plus compliquée que cela...

- Cas pratique, lança-t-il d'une voix assurée, le gène du rugaru est héréditaire. Que ferais-tu si tu apprenais que le rugaru que tu chasses a d'ors et déjà mis sa femme enceinte?

- Quoi? Coassa Bill d'une voix étranglée, ayant apparement peur de comprendre là où il voulait en venir.

- Cet enfant est peut-être un rugaru et s'il l'est, il n'a encore commis aucun meurtre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu la laisse vivre, elle et l'enfant qu'elle porte, en te disant que peut-être il n'en sera pas ou saura résister à l'appel de sa nature ou tu règles le problème de manière définitive?

- Je...C'est...

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bill?

L'homme ressemblait à un animal piégé; nerveux et indécis. Certainement qu'il avait déjà sa réponse sans oser l'énnoncer à voix haute, soit parce qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il voulait entendre, soit parce qu'il était trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait raison.

- Qu'as-tu fais, toi? Finit-il par demander, ayant déduis justement que c'était un choix auquel il avait été confronté.

- Sur ce coup-là, Sam et moi travaillions avec un autre chasseur, une vieille connaissance de notre père. Il a voulu tuer la femme et a fini par se faire tuer par le rugaru, qui s'est déchainé quand il a comprit qu'on allait tuer sa femme et son futur enfant avec lui. Sam et moi avons laisser filer la femme.

- Et si l'enfant devient un rugaru et tue des gens?

- Et s'il ne le fait pas?

- Il pourrait tuer des innocents.

- Pour le moment, c'est lui l'innocent. Sans parler de la mère...

De nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Bill semblait réellement réflechir à ce qu'il lui disait, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre, analysant toutes les solutions possibles sans qu'aucune ne lui convienne réellement. Chaque décision était une prise de risque...Non, Bill ne serait pas prêt à tuer une femme enceinte, ni un enfant...mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer créature maléfique et créature tout court...Un vampire était un vampire avant tout, un buveur de sang. Quelque chose à éradiquer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela te tient tant à coeur? Lança une vix bourrue derrière eux.

Dean ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver Bobby, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air soupçonneux sur le visage. Bobby n'avait jamais été le dernier pour comprendre les sous-entendus et voir des liens là ou d'autres n'auraient vu que des coïncidences.

- Sans doute parce que j'ai eu mon lot de décisions difficile à prendre. Cingla-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tout les chasseurs sont confrontés à ce genre de décision à un moment ou à un autre, contesta Bobby, tous ne réagissent pas avec autant d'ardeur...surtout pour la défense de ce que l'on est sensé chasser.

- Hé bien, ils devraient reflechir un peu plus...Siffla Dean d'une voix brûlante de colère.

- Où tu nous caches encore quelque chose...Proposa Bobby.

- Et alors?! S'exclama Dean, brutalement. Qu'est-ce que...

- C'est une évidence. Le coupa une voix sobre et modérée dans son dos.

Dean ne fut pas réellement étonné de sentir la poitrine ferme et chaude de Castiel contre son dos. Et il devait s'avouer qu'il lui avant manqué en cette fête de Noël...C'était une fête de famille et Castiel _était _sa famille d'une manière que personne ne pourrait jamais réellement appréhender. Plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, il laissa échapper un léger soupir d'agaçement en se retournant vers son ange.

- De quoi a-t-on déjà parlé, Cass? Lança-t-il avant toute chose.

L'ange se contenta de hausser un sourcil, le regard troublé et étrangement blessé avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Ton espace personnel. Murmura-t-il simplement d'une faible voix.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de hausser un sourcil avant qu'un autre soupir, celui-ci bien réel, ne franchisse ses lèvres.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es le bienvenue dans mon espace personnel depuis un certain temps...Le rassura-t-il en l'attirant vers lui. Je parlais d'arriver par la porte. Expliqua-t-il ensuite.

- Ho...Souffla Castiel en se laissant couler dans l'étreinte.

- Oui, ho...Reprit Dean en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Hm hm...

Aucun des deux ne prêta attention à la tentative de distraction de Bobby et ils échangèrent un long baiser, doux et rassurant. Le monde extérieur n'exista plus pour une dizaine de secondes; il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux deux.

- Hm hm...Reprit Bobby en haussant le ton.

- Quoi? Grogna Dean en se retournant vers lui.

- On peut en revenir à notre conversation, ça ne vous dérange pas trop? S'impatienta le chasseur.

- Dean vous cache encore beaucoup de choses, admit Castiel d'un ton docte. Parce que vous n'êtes pas prêt à les entendre ou qu'il n'est pas prêt à vous les dire, peu importe. Dean s'est battu plus que quiconque pour ce monde et j'annihilerai moi-même le premier qui prétendera qu'il ne se bat pas assez bien, avec assez de hargne ou d'ardeur. Les humains ont tendances à confondre ardeur et stupidité. Il est spécial, non seulement pour moi, mais aussi par son être même. Je défie quiconque de conserver une âme aussi pure que la sienne après toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé.


	44. Histoires et anecdotes

- Tu les as tous cassés sur ce coups-ci...

- Je n'ai rien cassé...?

- Non, j'veux dire...Tu leur as coupé l'herbe sous le pieds...

- Pardon?

- Oublies.

Castiel avait sur le visage cette même expression perdue qu'il arborait toujours quand il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Cette même expression qui le faisait toujours sourire et qui le forçait à le trouver adorable...Vraiment, avant, il n'avait jamais trouvé quoique se soit d'_adorable _chez un homme. Et c'était loin d'être le qualificatif qu'il avait utilisé le plus souvent pour parler des femmes...

Castiel sembla abdiquer en haussant les épaules, un tic tellement humain que cela laissa Dean sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Le temps que l'ange se rapproche et s'installe derrière lui, un bras enlaçant sa taille, le menton posé sur son épaule. Dean apprécia sa proximité, le contact de Cass semblait avoir un pouvoir apaisant sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été une personne tactile, sauf avec Sam quand il était gosse mais avec Cass, c'était different. Dans toutes ses précédentes relations, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les démonstrations public d'affection mais que Castiel recherche le contact, dans l'intimité ou en public, ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Au contraire. Il se sentait protégé et aimé réellement, pour lui-même, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie...

- Tu m'as manqué à Noël. Lança soudainement Dean, en se laissant paresseusement aller dans les bras de son ange.

- Toi aussi...Admit Castiel en déposant un baiser volage dans son cou.

- J'aurais voulu que tu sois là...Relança-t-il de nouveau en frissonnant. Tu sais...Avec la famille...

- Je sais. Souffla Castiel dans son cou, alors qu'il y sucotait sa peau tendrement. Tu es ma famille aussi, Dean. Fini-t-il par dire d'une voix aussi sincère que suave.

- Je t'aime...Murmura Dean d'une voix de confidence, les joues légèrement rouges.

Pour toutes réponses, Castiel lui renversa la tête pour lui capturer la bouche. Dean ferma les yeux sous la caresse, sentant avec plaisir une des mains de l'ange se faufiler sous son t-shirt, caressant son ventre plat. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et Dean su à ce moment-là qu'il était prêt pour aller plus loin. Il voulait plus. Plus de Castiel, plus de son odeur, de ses caresses et de son amour. Il le voulait en entier, voulait se partager avec lui, s'unir avec lui...Jamais il n'avait envisagé l'acte en lui-même de manière si romantique...Des années plus tôt, il en aurait ri, ignorant encore ce qu'il était possible de ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre...

- Désolé de vous déranger les gars mais...Que s'est-il passé avec Bill et Bobby? Ils sont toujours dans le bar entrain de ruminer...

Dean ne pu retenir un éclat de rire devant le visage embêté de Helen. La jeune femme était une bouffée d'oxygène, aussi souriante que têtue, revèche quand cela s'averait nécessaire. Elle était bien loin de la veuve dure à la carapace d'acier qu'il avait connu. Cette Helen-ci était assez forte pour maintenir son mari et sa famille à flots, mais semblait aussi beaucoup plus ouverte et joviale...

- Castiel les a tous mouchés! Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Helen lui rendit son sourire, étant encore la plus tolérante envers leur couple. Elle les avait accepté simplement, arguant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épanoui qu'aux côté de Castiel. Les trois hommes avaient plus de mal, bien évidemment. Dean ne savait juste pas ce qu'il leur posait réellement problème. L'homosexualité? L'apparente différence d'âge? La nature de Castiel?

- Comment se sont passés les retrouvailles, Dean? Lui demanda la jeune femme en s'installant en face d'eux.

- Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru en fait...Avoua-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Mais?

- Ils m'ont demandés si j'avais une petite-amie et si c'était à cause d'elle que j'étais parti...Grogna-t-il.

- Hé bien...C'est pas complétement idiot...Ca aurait pu être possible...

- Mmmm...

- Et tu leur a répondu quoi?

- Qu'ils se trompait, évidemment! Se récria Dean, hargneusement.

- Et...Tu ne leur as pas fait subtilement comprendre qu'il n'y aura jamais de petite-amie? S'enquit-elle avec une moue concernée.

- Non. J'ai dit que cela ne m'interressait pas pour le moment...Marmonna-t-il, étrangement embarrassé.

- Faudra bien que tu leur dises un jour, Dean...

- Et pour leur dire quoi? "_Oui, mon mec à quarante piges mais en fait pas vraiment parce que c'est un ange millénaire_"? Ils ne seront jamais apte à comprendre et s'ils le deviennent, cela voudra dire qu'il sera trop tard.

- Arrête d'être si pessimiste...Le morigèna-t-elle.

- Et en plus, franchement, j'suis pas sur de leur réaction alors...

- Comment ont-ils réagi la première fois?

Dean la regarda d'abord fixement, avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour finalement, éclater de rire. Castiel lui-même, toujours derrière lui, n'était pas parvenu à retenir le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres, autant à cause de la question que de la réaction de Dean.

- Bon Dieu, Helen! Lâcha Dean en se reprenant légèrement. Sans compter que ma mère est morte bien avant que je ne puisse, éventuellement, lui en parler...J'ai toujours été l'hétéro le plus hétéro, macho et coureur de jupon que la terre ait porté. Je pense bien que mon père se serait étouffé de rire si on lui avait dit que j'étais homo...Confia-t-il.

- Ha bon? S'étonna Helen. Pourtant...

- C'est nouveau. Confirma Castiel d'une voix chaleureuse. Autant pour moi que pour lui. Jamais je n'avais pensé à Dean de cette manière-là. Il a été ma charge puis mon ami et durant les dernières années, je peux prétendre avoir été son confident...

- Jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'ai regardé un homme comme ça. Même pas en rêve. Même Sammy en aurait pisser de rire.

- Samuel aurait pu t'étonner. Se contenta de dire Castiel d'un ton docte.

- Donc...Tu t'inquiètes de la réaction de ton père? Reprit savamment Helen.

- Sans doute...Qu'est-ce que ça te ferais, toi? Ou à Bill? Demanda-t-il, interressé.

Helen prit quelques secondes pour répondre, la mine réfléchie et les sourcils légèrement fronçés, signe qu'elle considerait vraiment la question.

- Je pense qu'il m'aurait fallu du temps pour l'assimiler mais qu'au final, tout ce qui compte, c'est son bonheur. Par contre, si elle m'excluait de sa vie, j'aurais vraiment du mal. Je peux comprendre tes parents, Dean...Ne pas savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais...Tu es encore un enfant à leur yeux.

- Mais je ne peux pas les y inclure. Trancha durement le plus jeune.

- Non, evidemment. Je voulais simplement te dire de ne pas douter d'eux. Ils ne veulent que ton bien...

- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de ma famille...souligna-t-il.

- Je sais que ta mère était chasseusse avant. Répliqua tout de même Helen. C'est ce que tu as dit à Bill, en tout cas.

- Oui...Elle chassait avant. Elle et toute sa famille. Puis elle a rencontré mon père et...

- Et elle a tout laissé derrière pour lui?

- Cela aurait été trop facile...Marmonna-t-il tout bas.

- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, Dean. Je ne raconte pas tout à mon mari...Lui lança-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Sa famille et elle ont été attaquées par un démon puissant. Il a tué toute sa famille et mon père aussi...

- Quoi?! Mais...

- Elle a conclu un pacte avec ce démon, asséna-t-il d'une voix sobre. La vie de son fiancé contre autre chose, qu'il viendrait prendre dix ans plus trad...

Le visage d'Helen s'était fait livide, trop bien consciente des conséquences d'un tel pacte et comprenant enfin, partiellement en tout les cas, pourquoi Dean en voulait tant à sa mère.

- Les dix ans se sont écoulés, non?

- J'ai tué ce démon le jour où il est venu réclamer son dû. Le jour où ma mère aurait du mourrir...Expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte et satisfait.

- Que voulait-il? Demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

- Ca, c'est une autre histoire...Fini-t-il par lançer en se redressant complètement.

- Mais...

- Il ne l'a pas eu de toute manière. Conclu-t-il fraichement. Cela ne t'avançerait à rien de le savoir...

. . .

- Il a beau palabrer sur tout ce qu'il veut, un monstre reste un monstre. Un vampire reste un vampire. Martela Bill en tapant son poings sur le bar à chaque mot.

- Tu vas me dire que ces arguments t'ont laissés de marbre? Railla Bobby.

- Non mais...Il me semble que Gordon a prit la bonne décision. Un vampire ne sait pas résister à la soif, un point c'est tout.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord sur ce cas-là, admit Bobby d'un signe de tête, mais pour le gamin du rugaru? Franchement...

- Dean est trop sentimental...Trancha Bill. Si le boulot était facile, ça se saurait. On prend des décisions difficiles et nécessaires. Argumenta-t-il avec conviction.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais devant lui...ou devant Castiel. Contra l'autre chasseur.

- C'est cet ange, là, qui lui fourre ça dans la tête...Siffla-t-il, avec mauvaise foi.

- Dean est bien plus fort que vous ne le pensez. Lança une voix froide derrière eux.

Le visage de Bill se draina de toutes ses couleurs quand il avisa la silhouette de Castiel, se tenir droite et fière devant eux. Le visage de l'ange ne cachait rien de la colère et du mépris qu'il ressentait à cet instant pour eux...Bill avait déjà pu constater que Castiel protégeait farouchement Dean...

- C'est pas...Commença-t-il d'une voix plus faible.

- Dean est un homme d'exception, continua Castiel d'une voix tendue. Et ce que vous appelez avec tant de condescendance de la sentimentalité, j'appelle ça de l'humanité. Dean a traversé plus d'épreuves que n'importe qui, et je pèse mes mots. Il n'est pas là par hasard. Puisque vous y êtes si intelligent William Harvelle, dites-moi ce que vous feriez si votre fille était transformée en vampire ou pactisait avec un démon?

- ...

- J'attend une réponse, William Harvelle. Insista Castiel avec toute la prestance dont il bénéficiait.

- Je...Je ne sais pas. C'est...c'est ma fille mais un vampire ou autre chose...Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une autre créature assoiffée de sang.

- C'est là où est votre erreur. Toute les créatures ne sont pas assoiffées de sang. Encore une fois, en matière de décisions difficiles, Dean n'a rien à apprendre de vous.

- Il tergiverse beaucoup trop...Se risqua à dire le barman.

- Prendre le temps de réflechir peut souvent sauver des vies...Lui fit remarquer Castiel. Dean accordre de l'importance à toutes vies, pas seulement à celles qui lui sont chers...

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça? Que nous, non?! Grogna-t-il.

- Quand l'apocalypse a commençé, quand les humains ont compris que c'était la fin de leur monde et que les gouvernements se sont écroulés ou retirés; les chasseurs ont prit toutes leur importance. Relata Castiel d'un ton docte. Mais la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas habitués à collaborer, à faire confiance à d'autres. Ils se retranchaient dans un lieu sur, en tentant de survivre, avec leur proches sinon seul. Et les civils continuaient de mourrir, ignorants tout des règles de la chasse et de la survie. Sam et Dean n'étaient pas de ceux-là...Enonça-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Bill et Bobby étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, avide d'en apprendre plus sur ce futur si sombre sur lequel Dean en disait si peu. C'était impossible à concevoir, un monde sans plus aucune limite, aucune règle...Juste le sang, la douleur et la peur.

- Ils ont regroupés les chasseurs et protégés les civils. Continua Castiel de sa voix toujours aussi maitrisée. De camps de fortune en camps de fortune, le groupe s'est agrandis...Dean ne devait plus seulement gérer les chasses mais aussi les réserves de nourriture et de médicaments. Il devait choisir quelles étaient nos priorités parce que tous le considéraient comme leur chef. Il devait choisir où aller, quoi faire et quand et comment le faire. Il devait veiller sur tous et dans un même temps, tout tenter pour abattre Lucifer et mettre fin à l'apocalypse. Dean n'est pas un chasseur ordinnaire, c'est le chef de la résistance. Lui et Sam...

- Sam était aussi quelqu'un d'important...? Demanda doucement Bobby.

- L'histoire de Samuel est complexe... Mais oui, il était important. Répondit-il après quelques secondes.

- Dean était...le leader de la résistance? Marmonna Bill d'une voix sourde.

- Que je ne vous reprenne plus jamais à l'insulter de la sorte. Le prévint Castiel avec froideur. Contrairement aux idées que les humains ont des anges, nous sommes loins d'être des chérubins...Siffla-t-il en faisant de mine partir.

- Attendez! Vous avez dit que...Qu'avez-vous voulu dire en disant que Dean avait connu plus d'épreuves que tout le monde? Demanda Bobby avec curiosité.

Le regard de Castiel se fit glacial tandis qu'il jaugeait le chasseur du regard. Ce n'était pas à lui de parler de cela. Il ne prendrait pas l'initiative de dévoiler les blessures de Dean aussi facilement...

- Je ne vous dois rien, aucune réponse. Ni à vous, Bobby Singer; et certainement pas à vous, William Harvelle...Lança-t-il en les sondant de son regard succesivement.


	45. Etre un fils, être un frère

La vendeuse n'avait décidement rien compris, décida Sam en remettant le CD à sa place.

C'était la quatrième boutique qu'il faisait cette semaine et rien ne parvenait à le décider. Dean préfererait-il un CD de musique, un film ou autre chose? Chaque année, il parvenait à dégoter _la _perle rare qu'il savait allait faire plaisir à son frère. Chaque année...

Cette année pourtant, il restait bloqué. Incapable de choisir tel ou tel article, totalement indécis. Cela l'attristait profondément parce que dans un sens, cela signifiait qu'il s'éloignait de son grand frère. Jamais il n'aurait seché sur son cadeau d'anniversaire avant! Avant que sa famille n'eclate, que Dean parte de la maison et qu'ils ne se voient plus qu'à l'occasion...

Son frère lui manquait...Bien sur, ils s'appelaient régulièrement, presque toutes les semaines, parfois plus et chaque fois, leurs conversations s'éternisaient...Mais sa présence quotidienne lui manquait, ses remarques débiles de grand frère inquiquineur lui manquaient...

Et il était fatigué. Fatigué de voir sa mère avec les nerfs à fleur de peau, sur le qui-vive, sursautant à chaque fois que le téléphone sonne, appréhendant une mauvaise nouvelle. Il était fatigué de voir son père user le bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit le numéro de Dean à force de le regarder sans jamais le composer...La seule fois avait été pour demander à Dean de revenir à la maison pour son anniversaire. Il était là ce jour-là et il avait vu les épaules de son père se détendre quand Dean avait accepté. Parce que oui, Dean avait accepté, il l'avait supplié de le faire la veille au téléphone...Dean n'y avait pas été réellement réticent, juste légèrement hésitant. Il avait eut tôt fait de le convaincre.

Et il était fatigué de mentir. Ho oui...Tellement fatigué de mentir à ses parents. D'une certaine manière, il en voulait à Dean de l'obliger à mentir ainsi, tout le temps, sur presque tout...Il mentait sur les contacts qu'il avait lui, sur ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, sur ce que Dean lui avait appris,...Et cela le pesait énormement. Parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas revenir à la maison, si ce n'était pour son confort personnel...En fait, il ne comprenait pas les actions de son frère, et si jusqu'ici il n'avait pas posé de questions; tout cela commençait à le tracasser...

Il avait confiance en son frère. Toujours. Il savait que Dean ne ferait jamais rien de mal par plaisir ou même par dépit. Il savait que son frère avait un secret et que s'il avait des armes, c'était pour les protéger, lui et la famille. Mais peut-être s'était-il laissé emporter par d'autres? Peut-être que leurs parents avaient raisons quand ils disaient que Dean avait de mauvaises fréquentations? Peut-être ne savait-il plus s'en sortir? Il lui avait dit faire ce qu'il fallait faire pour que tout le monde soit bien...A présent, Sam se demandait ce que Dean avait exactement voulu dire. Il les protégeait, oui, mais de qui? Et s'il y avait vraiment un danger, ne valait-il mieux pas le dire à papa et manan? Ou même à la police? Mais Dean ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il en parlait à la police...

Encore une fois, Sam soupira de lassitude. Il en parlerait à Dean le jour de son anniversaire, c'était décidé!

Et ce jour arriva plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Il s'était répété son discours encore et encore pour qu'il soit convaincant et aussi peu accusateur possible. Il voulait que son frère comprenne sans qu'il ne se braque ou ne croit qu'il s'était retourné contre lui. Le jour J, il savait ce qu'il allait dire mot à mot et avait prit son courage à deux mains pour oser lancer la conversation.

Toute sa bonne volonté s'envola quand il vit le visage tuméfié de son frère passer la porte. Un large hématome assombrissait sa joue droite alors que le côté gauche de sa mâchoire était lui aussi violet. Une coupure entaillait son front et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Il entendit sa mère haleter à côté de lui et Dean grimaça une moue contrite.

- Whoa...Tout va bien bonhomme...Souffla Dean alors qu'il précipitait contre lui.

- Tu es sur? Lui demanda-t-il tout en sentant le corps tendu de son ainé contre lui.

- Mais oui, mais oui...Eluda-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Je suis juste tombé dans les escaliers...

- Les escaliers, hein?! Résonna la voix bourrue de John.

Dean releva un regard fatigué sur son père. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre maintenant. Sa dernier chasse s'était relativement bien passée à part que le poltergeist l'avait confondu avec une balle de ping-pong...Chaque centimètre de son visage le tiraillait atrocement et chaque mouvement de son buste relançait la douleur de ses côtes. Le trajet jusque Lawrence avait été long et pénible, chaque trou ou bosse réveillant davantage la douleur. Il savait que son apparence allait les effrayer, que cela annihilerait l'entente tacite et fragile qui s'était établie entre son père et lui mais il n'aurait pas pu manquer son anniversaire. Il avait promis sa présence à son frère...

- Oui, les escaliers, papa...Répondit-il simplement en ôtant sa veste.

- Tu veux un anti-douleur? S'enquit tout de suite sa mère. Je crois que j'ai encore de la pommade pour tes hématomes...Tu n'es pas blessé autre part au moins? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec inquiètude.

- Non, maman. Je suis tombé le visage en premier...Expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Bien sur... Compléta sardoniquement son père. Sam, lança-t-il ensuite d'un ton sans appel, va aider ta mère à mettre la table.

- Quoi?! Mais...

- Viens Sam...L'entraîna Mary en l'aggripant doucement par le bras.

Avant de sortir, Mary partagea un regard avec son mari, lui suppliant presque de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. Dean était à la maison et ils ne pourront jamais l'aider si à chaque visite, une nouvelle dispute l'y délogeait. Oui, il était couvert d'ecchymoses et Mary aurait souhaité plus que n'importe quoi savoir de qui il retournait...mais elle savait qu'interroger Dean était le dernier moyen d'y parvenir.

Malgré une envie bouillonnante d'hurler sur son fils, John se contenait. Lui aussi savait que cela ne menerait à rien...Il se contentait de regarder son fils, son premier-né, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait...

Dean portait un jeans élimé - comme la mode le voulait actuellement, en fait, mais John savait que son fils n'avait jamais prêté attention aux effets de style- avec des boots noirs. Un simple T-shirt noir avec une chemise vert bouteille ouverte dessus habillait son haut. La veste qu'il venait d'ôter était une veste en cuir brun et usé, du style routard. Une ceinture brune à grosse boucle marquait sa taille et John remarqua pour la première fois un petit pendentif autour de son cou sans trop savoir dire à quoi cela correspondait...Dean avait les deux mains campées dans les poches et les ecchymoses violets sur son visage faisaient ressortir un teint plus pâle que d'habitude...John fronça les sourcils en se demandant si Dean n'avait pas réellement d'autre blessures...Si Dean leur avait plus tôt adressé une grimace contrite, son regard n'en était pas moins déterminé, défiant son père de lui poser une question.

L'image que son fils lui renvoyait - _celle d'un voyou_, pensa-t-il avec amertume - n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulu voir. L'expression de fierté farouche et méfiante qui planait dans le regard Dean, John n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer qu'elle serait un jour dirigée contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses relations avec Dean puissent un jour devenir aussi sensibles et prudentes. Aussi incertaines...

Le père et le fils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou oser le dire. Le silence était pesant malgré les bruits de couverts et les voix qui venaient de l'autre pièce. Les minutes s'éternisaient sans qu'aucune des deux ne tentent quoique se soit...Jusqu'à ce que Dean amorçe un premier mouvement.

Le regard de John s'assombrit alors qu'il regarda son fils passer à côté de lui. Les mots qu'il aurait tant voulu dire - qu'ils soient de colère ou d'amour- restèrent bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge. Mary lui avait toujours dit qu'il était bien trop introverti pour son propre bien...

Une fois la porte passée, une douleur lancinante vrillant sa poitrine et alourdissant son estomac, Dean plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il était heureux d'être là, mais juste légèrement forçé. Le silence de son père avait toujours été pire que ses cris.

Sam lui sauta dessus avec joie, lui posant mille et une questions, s'inquiètant de ses douleurs et de la cause de son état. Dean lui rappella gentiment qu'il était juste dans les escaliers...Pas de quoi fouetter un chat donc...Le regard de son petit frère le scruta une demi-seconde de trop pour que cela soit innocent. Et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Dean nota que Sam paraissait agité et nerveux.

Le repas se déroula calmement, Dean répondant aussi poliment que possible aux questions de plus en plus intrusives de ses parents. Oui, il avait fait bonne route. Non, il n'avait pas trop mal. Non, il n'avait pas changé d'avis et rentrer au lycée. Et non, il n'avait toujours pas de petite amie...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sam? Demanda-t-il à son frère dés qu'ils purent se retrouvés seul.

- Quoi?! Coassa le plus jeune en le regardant étrangement. Rien du tout...Fini-t-il par soupirer en haussant les épaules.

- Hey bonhomme...Souffla-t-il en s'abaissant à sa hauteur, les deux mains sur ses épaules...Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non?

Les deux iris brunes de son cadet le transperçèrent avec vividité. Sam semblait le sonder, s'interrogeant certainement sur ce qu'il allait dire ou non. Sam grandissait et bientôt, sans que Dean ne puisse vraiment le voir, l'enfant deviendrait un adolescent méticuleux et terre à terre. Un ado qui perdrait la foie qu'il a en son frère...Cette simple idée donnait des sueurs froides à Dean.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne reviens pas à la maison, commença Sam d'une voix posée. Les parents ne demandent que ça...Maman est au bord de la crise de larme à chaque fois que le téléphone sonne et que ce n'est pas toi. Ils veulent vraiment que tu reviennes alors...pourquoi tu ne fais pas un effort? Plaida-t-il. Tu ne serais pas obligé de retourner à l'école ou de...enfin...Juste...Tu serais là. Fini-t-il piteusement en le regardant avec ses yeux de chiots battus.

Dean soupira intérieurement tout en maudissant le regard misérable de son frère. Ce regard avait toujours eu raison de lui...Pas cette fois, malheureusement.

- Tu va être en colère et tu ne vas pas comprendre. Répondit-il d'un ton bas et triste. Tu vas me détester...Ajouta-t-il.

- Non, bien sur que non! S'insurgea le plus jeune. Je...

- Je ne peux pas revenir Sam.

- Pourquoi..? Lança Sam, une note plaintive dans la voix. Tu...on...Quelqu'un t'en empêche? C'est pour ça que tu es blessé? S'emballa Sam avec inquiètude.

- Non, non, non Sammy. Personne ne m'empêche de quoi que se soit. Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas dans un gang et quoiqu'aient pu imaginer les parents, ce n'est pas vrai, d'accord?

- Alors...Pourquoi? Demanda encore Sam, une montagne de peine dans la voix.

- Parce que. C'est la seule réponse que je peux te donner...

Dean pinça les lèvres en voyant le visage de son petit frère se fermer. Son cadet le regardait avec de la colère et de la peine. Dean reconnaîtrait l'expression sèche de son visage entre mille...

- Tu as raison, cingla la voix froide et douloureuse du plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la porte, je ne comprend pas.

La porte claqua derrière Sam et Dean prit une grosse goulée d'air pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur qui avait transperçé son torse. Sam avait la capacité de le faire souffrir plus que n'importe qui d'autre...Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il ressentait ce rejet de la part de son frère mais cette fois-ci était plus amère que les autres...Ces mots froids et calmes faisaient beaucoup plus mal que certains mots de colère...Bien sur, cela allait arriver de plus en plus souvent. Sam le comprendrait de moins en moins, le jugerait de haut depuis son univertsité; lui, le grand-frère looser sans emploi précis ou même adresse établie. Cela allait sans doute être une torture de voir le dédain dans les yeux noisettes de son frère...

Deux bras chauds vinrent bientôt l'enlacer par derrière et malgré les risque, Dean se laissa couler dans le confort que lui offrait Castiel. Un baiser fut déposé sur sa tempe et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il retrouve le sourire et la bonne humeur.

Deux minutes plus tard, il repassa dans le salon le coeur plus léger. Non, son frère ne serait plus jamais son partenaire, son doublon, son compagnon d'armes...mais il avait gagner un partenaire de vie, une moitié et un compagnon d'âme.

**. . .**

Caleb coupa le contact de sa voiture tout en étudiant la maison devant lui. C'était une maison typique, blanche, un vélo abandonné sur le gazon et une cloture blanche...Une maison anodine, on ne peut plus banale, au milieu de deux autres maisons presque en tout points identiques.

Cela n'avait été son idée de venir. D'ailleurs, quand Bobby lui avait donné l'adresse, il lui avait demandé de répéter, peu sur d'avoir bien compris. Lawrence, Kansas, Stenton Street, numéro 12...Une banlieu aisée, aux maisons de catalogues pour jardin.

Tout avait commençé il y a une semaine, quand il s'était penché sur une affaire de meurtres sordides complétement inexpliqués. Des hommes et des femmes, sans rien en commun, tués chez eux, parfois avec des systèmes d'alarmes perfectionnés et en fonction, de manière sauvage. Il avait pu constaté des symboles dans les traces de sang mais n'avait rien pu en déduire...Après une semaine de recherches vaines, il avait appelé Bobby pour de l'aide. Le vieux chasseur n'était pas disponibles mais un nouveau meurtre ayant déjà eu lieu, il l'avait redirigé vers Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester qui était entrain de fêter son seizième anniversaire avec sa famille. Un gamin...qui chassait, il le savait et qui avait le respect et de Bobby, Bill et Jim. Mais, bordel!, il n'avait que 16 ans! Comment pouvait-il être aussi efficace? De plus, Bobby lui avait rappelé que ses parents ignoraient tout de sa seconde vie...et qu'il n'avait pas interêt à vendre la mèche._ Dean t'étriperait à la petite cuillière..._Avait lâché Bobby, de l'amusement dans la voix. Caleb savait pourtant qu'il était on ne plus sérieux. Mary et John ignoraient le côté face de leur rejeton et celui-ci comptait bien garder cela ainsi. Bobby l'avait aussi prévenu de ne pas jouer au plus malin avec des sous-entendus sybillins, Mary étant une ancienne chasseusse.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller sonner à leur porte, pour demander l'aide d'un gamin de presque cinq ans son cadet. Dix secondes plus tard pourtant, il se retrouva devant la porte en chêne, attendant avec gêne qu'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Cela ne tarda pas...

- Oui? Lança une femme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, avec de long cheveux blonds et des yeux tirant sur le vert.

- Heu...je...est-ce que Dean est là?


	46. Les amis du fils

Secrètement, même après qu'il l'ait démenti, Mary avait toujours espéré que Dean soit parti pour une fille. C'était rassurant de se dire qu'il avait agit sous un coup de tête, comme seule l'adolescence peut en apporter. C'était négliger un certain nombre d'autres choses dans l'histoire de sa fuite et atrocement romancer son départ, mais cela arrivait la plupart du temps à la rassurer.

Dean avait agit comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge en se laissant aveugler par une fille ou l'autre. Il n'avait pas fugé pour pouvoir librement faire plus de conneries, comme John se plaisait à le dire parfois, ni même n'était tombé dans la drogue ou dans un quelconque gang...Il avait simplement courru retrouver sa petite-amie pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche...

C'était un beau mensonge, qu'elle arrivait encore à se raconter malgré les ecchymoses sur le visage de son fils... Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte et qu'elle aille ouvrir. Elle découvrit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage fatigué et aux yeux rougis. Le genre d'homme dont elle se serait méfiée au premier abord...

- Oui? Demanda-t-elle en voyant que le garçon cherchait ses mots, apparemment gêné de se trouver là.

- Heu...je...Est-ce que Dean est là?

Mary fronça les sourcils en avisant le garçon devant elle. Etait-ce un ami de son fils? Rapidement, elle l'examina scrupuleusement, ne perdant aucun détail de sa veste en jeans élimée à la cicatrice sur sa joue en pleine cicatrisation. Blond, indéniablement plus âgé que Dean, plutôt bien bâtit, des yeux bleu perçants, le jeune homme semblait totalement harassé. Son visage était tiré et des cernes mauves l'assombrissaient lui donnant un air maladif. Ses yeux rougis et ses lèvres gerçées complétaient aisément le tableau allant de paire avec les vêtements usés qu'il portait. Elle était toujours entrain de le détailler et de débattre intérieurement si, oui ou non, elle voulait que ce garçon soit un ami de son aîné quand John arriva à ses côtés, intrigué par la durée de son absence.

-,Qui est-ce Mary? Demanda-t-il en regardant le jeune homme avec curiosité.

- Hum...Un ami de Dean? Tenta-t-elle en lançant un regard interrogateur au jeune homme.

- Oui, m'dame. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Il est là? Répeta-t-il.

Le visage de John se ferma alors qu'à son tour, son regard vagabonda sur le nouvel arrivé pour finalement en arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que sa femme.

- Et on peut savoir comment vous vous appelez, Monsieur? Demanda-t-il en gardant un semblant de calme.

L'homme sembla surprit par la secheresse de sa remarque et John cru voir l'ennui pointer dans son regard quand un sourire joueur éclaira son visage.

- Excusez-moi...Souri-t-il aimablement. Je m'appelle Jeff...Jeff Smith.

- Jeff Smith? Répéta Mary, les sourcils fronçés.

- Hun-hun...Dean est là? Relança Caleb encore une fois, en tentant de garder un visage aussi ouvert et joviale que possible.

- Non, il n'est pas là. Claqua John d'une voix dure.

- Ha? S'étonna Caleb en regardant les deux parents, apparement hostiles, devant lui. Désolé mais...Je me permet d'insister. On m'a dit qu'il était ici aujourd'hui...

- Et qui vous a dit ça? Voulu savoir John.

- Vous savez...Des amis...Répondit-il vaguement avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

- Hé bien ils se sont trompés...Dean n'est pas là. S'exclama Mary d'un ton catégorique.

Caleb retint un soupir excédé devant l'insistance des parents de son ami. Il s'était souvent demandé comment ses parents voyaient la situation...Après tout, ils voyaient leur enfant s'éloigner jour après jour, en refusant catégoriquement de les laisser entrer dans sa vie...Il avait maintenant sa réponse. Ils étaient méfiants, soupçonneux, inquiets et étaient prêt à se battre bec et ongle pour éloigner leur fils de possibles mauvaises fréquentations...

- Bordel de merde! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là! Lança soudainement une quatrième personne derrière John et Mary Winchester.

- Hep...Salut Dean...Répondit-il sobrement en avisant le regard sombre du jeune homme qui s'était immiscé entre ses parents.

Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Dean aussi fermé et dur et il comprit seulement maintenant pourquoi Bobby avait prit la peine de le prévenir. Le regard de Dean lui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue ici et qu'il n'avait pas interêt à mêler sa famille à quoique se soit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là?! Répéta Dean d'un ton plus maîtrisé.

- C'est...C'est un ami, Dean? Demanda sa mère d'une voix mêlant incrédulité et réprobation.

- Oui. Un ami...Opina le plus jeune. Qui a dû totalement oublier que j'avais un portable...Ajouta-t-il sacrastiquement.

- Je suis désolé de te déranger, Dean. S'excusa Caleb d'une voix tendue et fatiguée. Mais est-ce que je pourrais te parler? C'est...Hum...Important. Compléta-t-il en avisant les deux regards noir que les Winchester lui lançaient.

Dean acquièsça sèchement de la tête avant de lui faire signe de s'éloigner et de se tourner vers ses parents, les sentant plus que nerveux dans son dos.

- Je vais aller parler avec Ca...lui, d'accord? Pas de stress, c'est un ami. Ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux sombres de son père s'obscurçirent davantage.

- Si c'est ton ami, vous pouvez parler à l'interieur, non? Proposa doucement sa mère.

- C'est gentil, m'man, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire...Ca va prendre deux secondes...Déclina-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Avant qu'un deux n'ait eut le temps de répliquer, il se dirigea vers Caleb qui l'attendait devant sa voiture, assis sur son capot.

- T'as interêt d'avoir une bonne raison d'être venu jusqu'ici, Caleb...Menaça-t-il en se plantant devant lui.

- J'ai besoin d'aide...Expliqua simplement Caleb sur la défensive.

Bien que la prestance de Dean était non-négligeable, ne plus sentir les regards accusateurs de ses parents le brûler était réellement une bonne chose. La plupart du temps, il parlait avec Dean d'égal à égal, oubliant facilement qu'il n'avait que 15 ans, ne rechignant pas à écouter ses conseils de chasse ayant appris à les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Le gosse était un putain de chasseur...Caleb ne pouvait pas aller contre même si cela le dépassait totalement.

- J'ai appelé Bobby mais il était prit et tu étais apparemment le plus proche. C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir te voir...Il a ajouté que tu serais certainement d'une humeur massacrante.

- Ben tiens...Souffla Dean en se reposant sur le capot de sa caisse, à son tour. Vas-y, accouches, j'ai pas toute la journée...

Caleb s'executa, sans omettre un seul détail. Il raconta les scènes de crimes, les victimes et les mises en scènes macabres.

- Et j'ai pu discerner des symboles dans les tâches de sang, fini-t-il par expliquer, mais je n'ai pu trouver aucune concordance.

- Hum...Tu aurais une photo de ces symboles? Demanda Dean, les sourcils fronçés de concentration.

- Je crois...Souffla Caleb en allant fouiller dans sa voiture. Tiens...Lui dit-il en lui tendant quelque feuilles volantes.

Dean étudia minutieusement les photos où Caleb avait relié plusieurs points - les plus grosses flaques de sang- entre eux. Au final, un symbole ressortait bien de l'amas sanglants et Dean jura quand il le reconnu.

- Bordel de merde!

- Quoi? S'enquit Caleb avec empressement.

- C'est normal que tu n'ais rien trouvé, tu as oublié deux points ici...Expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte en les lui montrant sur la photo. Putain...Jura-t-il encore en envoyant les photos valser sur le capot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Voulu savoir Caleb. C'est une bonne chose, non?

- C'est un symbole Zoroastre. C'est la première religion monothéiste...Elle contient entre autre l'existence de Daevas...Sorte de démons de l'Ombre. Ils doivent être invoqués...sans quoi, ils ne se mêlent pas à nous. Ils sont violents et sauvages. Celui qui les invoquent doit avoir une certaine maîtrise mais même si c'est le cas, un jour ou l'autre, cela se retournera contre lui. Expliqua-t-il savament.

- On peut les vaincre?

- Ce sont des démons de l'ombre...On ne les tue pas mais on peut les éloigner avec de la lumière. Expliqua-t-il en passant une main las sur son visage. Bordel! Siffla-t-il encore tout en faisant les cents pas devant la voiture.

- Il y a un problème? Se renseigna Caleb d'un ton mi-agaçé, mi-inquiet en le suivant du regard. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était insurmontable, si?

- C'est pas ça! S'agaça à son tour Dean avec un geste vague de la main. Enfin, si! Reprit-il après quelques secondes. Les Daevas ne sont pas une mince affaire...Travailler seul sur un coup pareil n'est pas prudent...Expliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Ok...Je verrai si Bobby n'est toujours pas libre et sinon...Je me débrouillerai! Hasarda Caleb en haussant les épaules.

- Bah...Si je te laisse partir seul sur ce coup, le vieux aura ma peau...Clarifia le plus jeune en se laissant à présent tomber sur le capot.

- Faut pas que ça te mette dans des états pareils, hein...Siffla Caleb, malgré tout légèrement vexé.

- Ca n'a rien avoir! S'amusa Dean avec un sourire. C'est mon anniversaire! Indiqua-t-il en montrant la maison derrière eux. Sam m'a tanné pour que je vienne et je vais devoir partir sans une explication...Soupira-t-il, attristé. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais...Souffla-t-il plus bas.

_**. . .**_

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, John surveillait d'un oeil avertit l'échange entre les deux garçons. Le jeune homme - ce Jeff - ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et aussi triste que cela puisse être, il n'en avait qu'une très moindre en son fils. Qu'un de ses "amis" viennent le chercher ici était très rare et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

D'un autre côté, cela leur permettait d'avoir connaissance, justement, de ces dits amis. Les amis de Dean étaient aussi absents que la neige au mois d'aout...Dean en parlait, les citait, disait qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur eux mais jamais ils n'avaient pu les rencontrer. C'était effrayant de ne pas connaître les personnes avec qui Dean passait la majeure partie de son temps. Et là, ce garçon - ce jeune homme, parce qu'il était indéniablement plus âgé que Dean- se pésentait chez eux, penaud et en même temps avec un sacré aplomb, à la recherche de Dean.

Dean n'avait pas été enchanté de le voir. Pas du tout. Le regard qu'il avait lancé à Jeff était polaire...Et l'instant suivant, Mary et lui se retrouvaient tout seul sur le pas de la porte comme deux pauvres idiots n'ayant absolument rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dean avait renvoyé le jeune homme d'un seul regard, d'un seul hochement de tête comme si cela était à lui de décider. Un rapport de force que John n'était pas sur de comprendre ou même d'apprécier. Il avait toujours cru, dans une certaine mesure, que Dean se laissait influençer par ses amis...mais ce qu'il venait de voir démontrait le contraire. Dean menait. Dean décidait. Et ce Jeff n'avait pas eu l'air d'en être grandement ennuyé.

Il avait regarder avec une certaine curiosité malsaine son fils agir avec l'autre homme. Avec une spontanéité et un dynamisme qu'il ne lui avait vu qu'en présence de Sam...Il l'avait vu étudier avec minutie les papiers que l'autre lui avait tendu et s'agiter ensuite, comme si ce qu'il venait de voir l'énervait. Il l'avait vu s'irriter puis, apparament, s'expliquer avec son ami qui avait eu sur le visage une moue d'empathie alors que Dean avait vaguement montré la maison du doigts. Etaient-ils entrain de parler d'eux? De leur situation? Est-ce que Dean avait au moins quelqu'un à qui parler? Une oreille attentive? Dean avait-il seulement un vrai ami? Le genre sur lequel on peut compter à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit?

De son côté, Mary avait assisté à la même scène, à moitié cachée derrière son rideau. Dans son dos, Sam n'avait pas relevé la parole quand il avait vu sa mère se percher près de la fenêtre, le corps tendu comme un arc et la mine scrutatrice. Il ne pouvait que comprendre l'attraction qu'un ami de Dean pouvait représenter...Il en était lui-même assez curieux en réalité.

Mary n'aimait pas Jeff Smith. Elle n'aimait pas son allure, l'expression maligne de son visage ou l'atmosphère lourde qu'il traînait derrière lui. Dés qu'il avait parlé, Mary avait ressenti un malaise...Une sueur glacée s'était insinuée dans son dos et une vague impression de nausées l'avait saisi...Un goût âpre dans la bouche, comme de trop vieux souvenirs dont la poussière vous irrite la gorge. Mary n'aimait pas Jeff Smith, pour peu que cela soit sont nom. Et elle n'aimait définitivement pas que son fils traîne avec pareil individus.

Si Mary n'avait pas tout fait pour enfouir son passé bien en-dedans, elle aurait pu mettre un nom sur ce malaise, se rappeler que le gout âpre sur sa langue était celui des cendres..Elle aurait pu comprendre que l'homme en face d'elle était un chasseur. Mais le temps avait fait son office, son instinct s'était émoussé, enfouis avec une telle volonté d'oubli qu'elle n'était elle-même plus très sur de son existence. Mary Winchester était une femme au foyer. Elle jardinait, participait à un club de lecture, échangeait des potins sur les aventures des voisines et, apparament, épiait son fis derrière le rideau du salon. Elle était bien loin la jeune femme capable d'entendre les pas sourds de l'homme qui la suivait, celle qui avait les tripes de changer de vie et d'affronter son père. La chasseusse était belle et bien morte et enterrée si profondément en elle, qu'elle en avait oublié le fond et la forme...

Et Sam dans tout ça, su à la minute où son frère passa la porte du salon qu'il allait partir. Il n'y avait personne au monde qui ne le connaisse mieux que son frère et parfois, il aimait se dire que la réciproque était vraie. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux...Il savait lire le visage de son frère. Il savait dire s'il mentait ou ne disait pas tout. Il savait quand il était en colère contre leurs parents, sous ses airs affables ou quand quelque chose le turlupinait. Et là, alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, le sourire tendu et les yeux tristes, la démarche légèrement plus raide qu'à l'ordinnaire; Sam savait que Dean ne leur apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

- Tu ne restes pas, hein...? Lança-t-il d'une voix décue.

Dean cilla avant qu'un sourire ne s'étale sur ses lèvres. C'était peut-être absurde mais il était heureux que son petit frère puisse le déchiffrer...même si cela pouvait un jour le déservir. Son sourire disparut bien vite devant la mine triste et consternée de Sam.

- Je suis désolé, expliqua-t-il sincérement, c'est une urgence. Un ami a besoin d'aide.

- Un ami? Répéta la voix laconique de son père.

- Oui, compléta-t-il simplement, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Je suis content d'être passé, vraiment. C'était sympa. Je suis désolé de devoir partir aussi vite...Souffla-t-il.

- Alors reste! Insista Sam, soudainement en colère. Reste avec nous! Tes amis peuvent bien s'en sortir sans toi, non?!

- Ou peut-être qu'on pourrait les aider ensemble, non? Lança Mary, aussi désespérée que son fils cadet.

- C'est gentil, vraiment, mais non. Déclina Dean en enfilant déjà sa veste. Sam...Rien ne changes, tu sais? Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu mens...Siffla Sam d'un ton acerbe. Tout n'arrête pas de changer! Claqua-t-il avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.

Dean du se faire violence pour ne pas courir après son frère. Les rejets de Sam avaient toujours la même capacité à le blesser, aussi agé et aguerri qu'il puisse être. Il savait que les choses entre eux n'allaient pas allés en s'améliorant. Comment le pourraient-elles alors qu'il était toujours autant distant et secret? Sam allait bientôt être un adolescent dans la force de l'âge avec tout les élans rebels et les coups de gueule que cela impliquait. Il allait commencer à revendiquer son indépendance, non seulement vis-à-vis des parents, mais aussi par rapport à lui, qui avait toujours; d'une certaine manière, constitué une figure d'autorité. Sam allait le remettre en question, lui et ses sempiternelles conneries. Il allait commencer à voir les choses d'un autre oeil, celui des gens banals; qui ne voyait en lui qu'un voyou de plus...

Une grimace triste anima son visage alors qu'il pensait à tout cela. Une sorte de sourire tordu et terni. Quand il se tourna finalement vers ses parents, il tomba directement sur le regard larmoyant de sa mère et, à son grand étonnement, cela l'agaça. Pour dire vrai, sa mère l'insupportait de plus en plus et parfois, il s'étonnait de cette irritation. Il ne voulait pas ressentir cela face à sa mère. Il comprenait son choix et l'avait accepté il y a longtemps même s'il ne l'approuvait en rien. Mais la voir éplorée devant lui alors qu'elle ne levait pas le petit doigt pour protéger sa famille...C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

- Au revoir m'man. Se contenta-t-il de dire en l'embrassant subrepticement sur la joue.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front pour toute réponse et il ne chercha pas à la réconforter quand il sentit ses larmes mouiller sa peau.

Son père était une autre affaire.

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui étaient puissant. Il aimait son père. Il doutait même d'avoir autant aimé l'autre John...Celui-ci était un père. Un _vrai_ père. Toujours aussi maladroit dans ses attitudes et ses mots, toujours aussi pudique de ses émotions et toujours aussi incroyablement aimant. Et ce père ne le comprenait pas, à juste titre. Sa plus grande peur était qu'il ne se lasse de ses essais infructueux, qu'il renonce et qu'il le laisse. Lui, qui avait toujours tout donné pour sa famille avait peur que le prix ultime ne soit l'amour de celle-ci. Mais son père ne voyait pas ça. Il voyait son fils de 16 ans qui partait en vrille sans filet et sans aucun moyen de le rattraper.

- Alors? Souffla Dean en regardant son père avec réserve.

- Alors quoi Dean? Lui répondit-il simplement, las. Je ne compte pas faire deux fois la même erreur...Reprit-il d'une voix assurée...Tu es ici chez toi, tu y viens quand tu veux.

- Ha...C'est bien. Soupira le plus jeune, peu à l'aise. Merci. Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Répliqua John d'une voix bourrue. J'ai eu tort de dire ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois...S'expliqua-t-il. Mais je tiens à ce qu'une chose soit claire, Dean...

- Oui?

- C'est ta maison mais aussi celle de ton petit frère et on ne tolérera pas que tu ramènes tes problèmes ici. Tu ne veux pas nous en parler, tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide: très bien. Mais je ne veux pas voir rappliquer ici tes _amis_, est-ce claire?

Dean pinça les lèvres et se fit violence pour ne pas lui rétorquer que ces _amis_ étaient certainement, à l'heure actuelle, plus digne de confiance que lui. Mais son père venait de lui faire un cadeau. Il lui donnait de l'espace et une porte toujours ouvertes. Il lui assurait qu'ils seraient toujours là...

- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu avais une arme, tu sais? Lui demanda sinistrement son père. Et elle non plus, je ne veux pas la voir ici. Pas dans cette maison.

- D'accord papa. Opina-t-il doucement en inclinant la tête. Je dois y aller maintenant...Ajouta-t-il.

- Au revoir, fils. Souffla son père en pressant une main calleuse sur son épaule.


	47. Elle est un il

_Bonne année et pardon pour cet énorme retard! Aucune excuse réel sinon les fêtes, un passage à vide et une baisse d'inspiration...Encore désolé! _

_Bisous à tous et merci de me suivre!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Il faisait chaud à l'interieur de la voiture, si bien que Dean avait otée son manteau pour le poser sur le siège arrière. A la radio, une vieille musique country passait et malgré que cela hérissait les poils de Dean, ça ne semblait pas déplaire à Caleb qui tapottait le volant au rythme de la chanson. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début du trajet, repensant au discours de son père. Il en était satisfait d'un certain côté et étrangement circonspect de l'autre...<p>

- Tu sais, lança soudainement Caleb en le coupant dans ses pensées, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors que tu étais avec ta famille.

- C'est pas grave. Répondit-il honnêtement.

- Si. J'ai bien vu que c'était super important pour toi...Et je...

- C'est bon! Le coupa Dean. Y'a aucun soucis. Je sais que je suis indispensable...Rajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ouais...Plaisanta Caleb en souriant largement. Mais c'est tes parents tu sais, et...

- Tu te prend pour qui? Ma mère? S'agaça Dean. J'ai dit que c'était bon...On zappe et on passe à autre chose, ok?!

Caleb acquièsça sobrement de la tête, comprenant que Dean n'était pas prêt ou ne voulait pas parler de cela maintenant et avec lui. En réalité, ils se connaissaient assez peu...Chasser ensemble ne fait pas de vous les meillleurs amis du monde et ils avaient, en plus, assez peu chassé côté à côté. Ils s'appréciaient, se respectaient et pouvaient se balancer des vannes à tour de bras mais ils ne se connaissaient pas assez que pour parler de ces choses-là.

- Si on en revenait à notre affaire? Lança Dean après quelques minutes de silence.

- On commence par où?

- On va ré-inspecter les scènes de crimes. Décida Dean en prenant en main un dossier. Et on va commencer par cette demoiselle, dit-il en l'ouvrant, Elisha Manning.

**. . .**

La première victime vivait dans un appartement en périphérie de la ville. Un immeuble modeste dans un quartier sans problème. Les flics avaient désertés depuis longtemps les lieux et Caleb et Dean entrèrent à l'interieur sans difficulté. Les banderoles jaunes des scènes de crimes ornaient encore la porte d'entrée en bois clair.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps, dis donc...Railla Dean alors que Caleb poussait la porte qu'il venait de crocheter.

- La ferme. Siffla le jeune homm en retour.

Dean prit son temps pour regarder autour de lui. La jeune femme habitait seule et tout ce que Dean pouvait dire était qu'elle avait du gout en matière de décoration. Assez bien de photos placardaient les murs de sa chambre...Elisha Manning avait une peau chocolat et de long cheveux acajou qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas des reins. Elle venait de terminer ses études en tant que professeur d'histoire et avait trouver un poste dans la faculté du coin. C'était une fêtarde si on se basait sur les nombreuses photos de soirées qui la représentaient elle et une multitude d'amies. Parmis celles-ci, Dean repera malgré tout un visage récurrent. Une jeune femme blonde au visage pâle et souriant.

- Tu sais qui c'est? Demanda-t-il à Caleb en pointant la jeune femme sur les nombreuses photos.

- Kelly Bristol, sa meilleure amie. Répondit-il du tac au tac. Rien de ce côté-là.

Dean hocha la tête et continua son inspection. Dans la pièce principale, la trace du corps était encore marquée au sol et certaines éclaboussure de sang étaient encore visibles sur les tapis blanchâtres, mais pas assez pour reconstituer le symbole Zoroastre. Caleb ayant pu copier les photos de la police, Dean pu malgré tout imaginer largement la scène.

- Alors? S'impatienta Caleb.

- Alors quoi? Lui répondit Dean en haussant un sourcil. Tu me prend pour un putain de magicien? On a qu'a aller à la deuxiène scène de crime...

- C'est pas loin d'ici...Lui expliqua Caleb en se mettant en route.

La deuxième victime était un homme. Thomas Random avait la trentaine bien faite, athlétique, charismatique et coureur de jupon. Comme dans l'appartement précédent, la trace du cadavre se trouvait encore sur le sol ainsi que quelques taches de sang. Dean vérifia malgré tout si des traces de souffre ne trainaient pas au sol mais comme auparavant, Caleb n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Encore une fois, il se retrouva à regarder les photos de Thomas, jeune homme d'affaire vegétarien, sportif et souriant. Il y en avait moins que dans la chambre d'Elisha, ce que devait être normal pour un homme, juste quelques-unes plantées sur le bureau. Le lit était un simple futon posé au sol et la garde-robe prenait largement la majorité de la place dans la chambre. Un petit placard se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce et Dean décida d'y jeter rapidemment un oeil. Des dizaines de boites en carton débordaient de vieilles photos. Dean en ramassa quelques-unes au hasard et repera immédiatement un visage familier : Un bras de Thomas posé négligemment sur ses épaules, Kelly Bristol souriait largement à l'objectif.

- Putain Caleb! Lança-t-il en hélant son ami.

- Quoi?!

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il connaissait aussi Kelly Bristol!

- Pardon? Coassa l'autre en le rejoignant, regardant la photo par-dessus son épaule. Je pense que j'ai manqué ça...

- Tu penses? La railla Dean en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouaip...J'pense...Rétorqua le plus âgé en le défiant amicalement du regard.

- Donc...Si on allait rendre visite à cette jolie demoiselle?

**. . .**

- Donc, Elisha était bien votre meilleure amie? Demanda Caleb d'un ton professionnel.

- Oui, oui, je vous ai déjà dit tout ça...Lui répondit la jeune blonde devant lui.

Kelly Bristol était une jeune femme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, avec une peau pâle et des yeux d'un bleu à damner un saint. Elle avait des traits délicats et tout en elle respirait la douceur et la fragilité. Elle avait accepté avec reluctance ce nouvel entretien, esperant oublier le plus vite possible l'atrocité dont avait été victime sa meilleure amie.

- Je suis désolée, continua-t-elle en jetant de fréquent regards à Dean, sagemment assis au côté de Caleb; je sais que vous m'avez dit être du FBI mais n'est-il pas un peu jeune pour cela?

- Heum...Oui...Opina Caleb en regardant Dean avec ennui...C'est un stagiaire. Répliqua-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme. Vous savez ce que c'est...C'est jeune et ça croit tout savoir...Eluda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je comprends, avoua Kelly dans un sourire, j'ai une jeune soeur de dix-huit ans...

- Madame Bristol, je sais que tout cela doit vous sembler rébarbatif mais si je suis revenu c'est parce qu'une nouvelle information vient de nous être communiquée.

- Ha oui?

- Connaissez-vous cet homme, Madame Bristol...Demanda-t-il en lui passant la photo de Thomas Random.

- Heum...Oui, oui...Souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche...C'est un bon ami même si nous ne sommes plus en contact depuis quelques temps. Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Oui. Je suis désolé de devoir vous l'apprendre mais Monsieur Random est décédé.

- Décédé? Souffla-t-elle, livide. Vous voulez dire comme...comme Elisha?

- Oui, comme Elisha. Confirma Caleb, sobrement. J'aimerais vous demander autre chose, Kelly...Continua-t-il. Est-ce que vous connaissez ces deux autres personnes? Dit-il en étalant deux autres photos devant elle.

Kelly blemit davantage si c'était possible et son regard vide se posa sur Caleb avant qu'elle ne pointe un doigt tremblant vers la première photo.

- C'est Kristie Barns, on allait à la même salle de sport. On s'entendait plutôt bien et c'est...C'est Haley Simpson, une ancienne voisine. Expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante.

- D'accord, souffla Caleb en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que...Est-ce que vous cotoyiez encore ces personnes?

- Je...Non...Je...Bredouilla Kelly, de plus en plus perdue.

- Kelly, j'ai besoin que vous répondiez à mes questions. Reprit Caleb, fermement. Aviez-vous encore des contacts avec elles?

- Non...Pas avec toutes...J'ai n'ai plus parlé à Thomas depuis deux mois et Haley a déménagé il y a un mois et demi.

- Bien...Il y a-t-il un point commun entre elles, Kelly? Un centre d'interêt que vous partagiez tous, un ami perdu de vue...Quelque chose qui aurait pu fâcher quelqu'un..?

- Quoi?! Vous pensez que...que...Non...Je...

- Excusez-moi, puis-je utiliser vos toilettes? L'interrompit doucement Dean.

- Heu...Deuxième porte à gauche...Premier étage...Lui répondit Kelly d'une voix frêle.

En lançant un regard à Caleb, Dean sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Le hall était assez classique, dans des tons neutres et sans fioriture. La maison était de taille moyenne, ainsi l'étage ne comportait que deux chambres et une salle de bain. L'une était la chambre de Kelly et l'autre devait être celle de sa jeune soeur. Tout en sachant qu'il ne cherchait après aucun esprit, Dean se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'il devrait se re-trafiquer un lecteur EMF.

La première porte qu'il poussa était la bonne. Un large lit aux draps vert pastel était placé au centre de la pièce alors qu'un petit bureau en bois clair faisait face à la seule fenêtre de la pièce. La chambre avait beau être petite, elle était bien agencée et subtilement décorée. Sans traîner, Dean s'avança dans la chambre, laissant flaner son regard sur les quelques photos épinglées sur le mirroir...Sur plusieurs d'entres elles, Elisha était présente; sur d'autres, un homme légèrement plus agé enlaçait Kelly. Dean haussa un sourcil à la vue d'un journal intime, mis en évidence sur une étagère. C'était étonnant qu'une trentenaire tienne un journal intime mais Dean n'essayait plus de comprendre les femmes depuis un certain temps...Subrepticement, le livret disparu dans sa veste.

- Tu veux un coup de main? Lança une voix pinçée dans son dos.

Maudissant le hasard, Dean se retourna lentement, un sourire pré-fabriqué sur les lèvres. Au pas de la porte se tenait une jeune fille d'environ son âge, de longs cheveux chatain clairs cascadant sur ses épaules.

- Sans doute, répondit-il avec entrain, je cherchais les toilettes...

- C'est la deuxième porte. Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes Monsieur Toilette? Lui rétorqua la jeune fille, pleine de morgue.

- Je travaille au FBI. Répondit-il sans emphase.

- Ha oui?

- Je suis stagiaire. Eclaircit-il en voyant son regard dubitatif.

- Hooo...Et...Pourquoi vous êtes-là? Kelly a des problèmes? S'enquit-elle tout de suite, d'un ton inquiet.

- Vous devez être sa soeur, c'est ça? Demanda Dean pour seule réponse.

- Ho! Oui! Excusez-moi! Je suis Shannah, la petite soeur de Kelly. Lança-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, la main tendue.

- Pourquoi pensiez-vous que Kelly pourrait avoir des problèmes? Questionna-t-il sans attendre, en lui serrant la main.

- He bien...Hésita-t-elle, le regard fuyant.

- Quoique se soit, même si cela vous parait insignifiant, vous devez me le dire...C'est la vie de votre soeur qui est en jeu...La pressa-t-il, d'un ton compatissant.

- Je...C'est surement bête mais...

- Mais?

- Karl, son ex-mari, était vraiment enragé quand ils se sont quittés. Il n'a vraiment pas bien prit la nouvelle...Admit Shannah. Leur couple ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps mais Kelly a mis du temps à le comprendre et encore plus à agir...

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il pourrait la mettre en danger? Demanda-t-il en passant négligemment au tutoyement.

- Il était dans une colère noire. Insista-t-elle. Il a dit que ce n'était pas fini, que tout n'était pas terminé. Qu'il avait son mot à dire.

- D'accord. S'entendait-il bien avec les amis de ta soeur?

- Je ne sais pas. Elisha ne l'a jamais vraiment apprécié mais...je sais pas.

- D'accord. Répéta-t-il. Ca nous avance beaucoup Shannah, merci. Dit-il tout en l'entraînant vers les escaliers.

- Vous...Tu ne devais pas aller aux toilettes? Lança-t-elle avec le sourire et un sourcil haussé.

- Plus envie. Rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Une fois revenu au salon, Dean hocha imperceptiblement la tête en direction de Caleb. Celui-ci se releva immédiatement du fauteuil pour conclure leur entretien.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous nous avez dit, Kelly, ca nous a beaucoup aidé. Lança-t-il en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne répondit que par un pâle sourire, incapable de parler davantage. En une après-midi, elle venait d'apprendre le meurtre sauvage de trois amis...

- Si autre chose vous revient en mémoire, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous appeler...Continua le plus agé en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- D'accord, lança Shannah en avisant le silence de sa soeur. Je vous donne le mien...au cas où...Souffla-t-elle en rossissant en tendant un bout de papier à Dean.

Caleb haussa les sourcils et masqua un sourire tandis que Dean regardait Shannah comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. C'est Caleb qui le poussa dehors. Un sourire guoguenard étirait toujours ses traits quand ils s'engoufrèrent en même temps dans la voiture.

- Donc, commença immédiatement Dean, tout tourne autre de Kelly. Elle est la vraie cible.

- Apparemment. Mais cela ne nous donnes pas l'identité du coupable.

- Shannah m'a soufflé une piste et de toute façon...On a de la lecture! Claironna-t-il en sortant le journal intime de sa veste.

L'autre chasseur hocha la tête avec appréciation avant de mettre le contact. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville, ils n'avaient pas encore pris une minute pour se poser. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un motel et qu'ils dorment un peu. Dean alluma rapidement la radio et sortit le numéro de Shannah de sa poche, joua un instant avec le bout de papier avant de le chiffonner.

- Ho mec...Même pas interessé? Lança le plus âgé en pensant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Non merci. Répondit simplement Dean.

- Allez quoi...Elle était plutôt mignonne cette Shannah et plus agée que toi...Ca pourrait être fun, non? Le taquina gentimment Caleb.

- Non, elle est pas mon genre. Rétorqua le plus jeune.

- Pas ton genre? T'es plutôt difficile, non? Elle était canon...

- He ben fonçe...Elle était plutôt de ton âge que du mien...Plaisanta Dean.

- Whoa...18 ans, mec...Trop jeune pour moi. Toi par contre...

- J'ai dit non, Caleb.

- Pfff...Allez Dean...Je suis sur que ça fait un bail que t'as pas prit ton pied...S'amusa le plus âgé.

- J'ai 16 ans Caleb, tu t'en souviens? Le railla Dean.

- Et alors quoi? T'es puceau? Se moqua-t-il.

- Caleb...

- Rhooo, c'est ça, hein? T'es puceau!

Dean jura tout bas tout en pensant à son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de charrier jour et nuit quand était venu le temps de ses premiers ébats sexuels...Franchement, il n'avait pas iamginé que c'était chiant à ce point!

- La ferme! Siffla-t-il sèchement.

- Ou alors t'es déjà avec quelqu'un? Relança Caleb en l'étudiant de près. C'est ça! T'es déjà maqué avec une nana! T'es bien jeune pour être en couple!

- ...

- Elle est comment? Blonde? Rousse? Elle s'appelle comment? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, lui souffla Caleb sur le ton de la confidence, si tu tiens vraiment à elle, je comprend que tu ne prefères pas en parler à tord et à travers mais à moi, tu peux le dire, tu sais? Enfin, je veux dire...On a presque le même âge et si on peut pas se faire confiance ou se parler ben...

Dean étudia le jeune homme face à lui qui lui proposait une oreille attentive et un soutien. Caleb avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien, qui n'avait jamais hésité à l'aider, à l'écouter quand cela était necessaire. Un type bien, vraiment. Et peut-être que c'était une chance de voir comment la nouvelle pouvait être acceuillies? La première fois qu'il allait avouer sa relation tout à fait volontairement.

- Elle est un _il. _


	48. Un grand pas pour l'homme

- Elle...Il...Quoi?! Bredouilla Caleb, en le regardant, bouche bée.

- Je suis avec quelqu'un, oui; et ce quelqu'un est un mec...Répondit plus franchement Dean en le défiant du regard.

Caleb le regardait toujours d'un air hébété et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se garer pour pouvoir parler plus librement à son ami. Il passa une main sur son menton, l'air songeur, sans le quitter du regard.

- Putain, fini-t-il par lâcher, j'pensais...j'savais pas...

- Ca te pose un problème? S'hérissa tout de suite Dean, la mâchoire crispée.

- Non, non, non! Bien sur que non! J'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les homos, mec!

- J'suis pas homo...Marmonna Dean malgré lui.

- Ha? Mais...Tu...

- Je sors avec un mec, oui, et je ne regarde plus aucune nana, c'est vrai mais...J'ai jamais regardé un autre mec, ok? Expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise. C'est juste...

- C'est juste ce type. Ok. Opina Caleb. Et...De quoi il a l'air? Ce type? Demanda Caleb, soucieux.

Dean ne pu s'en empêcher, il éclata bruyamment de rire devant la moue interessée et méfiante de Caleb.

- Il est plus vieux que moi. Admit-il.

- Plus vieux comment? Voulu savoir l'autre chasseur. Tu le connais bien au moins?

- Encore une fois, Caleb, tu te prend pour ma mère? Le railla-t-il avec camaraderie.

- Je dis juste qu'il faut être prudent...Se défendit-il en levant les mains.

- Je le connais très bien...Reconnut malgré tout Dean.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...plus vieux comment?

- Plus vieux que toi. Répondit vaguement le plus jeune. Et il s'appelle Castiel.

- Castiel?! Répéta moqueusement Caleb. C'est quoi pour un nom, ça?

- C'est le nom d'un ange si tu veux tout savoir et ça lui va très bien, parce que s'en est un...Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Who...T'es sacrément accroché, toi, mon gars...Amoureux?

- Ca te regarde? Lança Dean pour seule réponse, un sourire voulant tout dire sur les lèvres.

Caleb le détailla un moment avant de lui rendre son sourire. Le jeune homme savait que c'était quelque chose d'assez rare pour être précieux.

**. . .**

- Bingo! Lança Dean en se redressant prestement de sa chaise.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Lui demanda Caleb, avec espoir.

Pour sa défense, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque municipale pour rechercher tous ce qui aurait pu lier les quatres amis de Kelly Bristol. Caleb s'était afféré aux recherches tandis que Dean s'était plongé dans la lecture du journal intime de Kelly.

- J'pense bien. Ecoute, lança Dean en se mettant à lire l'écriture ronde et fine de Kelly. "_Elisha m'a encore rabaché les oreilles à propos de Karl. Elle dit qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi, que je mérite mieux. Bizarrement, Thomas m'a dit la même chose l'autre jour. Que Karl n'était qu'un opportuniste et un manipulateur... En fait, je pense que je vais suivre leurs conseils. Je vais rompre. Cela fait des mois qu'on ne se touche plus et cela ne me manque même pas...Ca doit vouloir dire quelque chose, non? " _

- Ok...Donc cela tourne bien autour de Karl. Opina Caleb, songeur. Autre chose?

- "_J'ai parlé de mon projet à Haley, elle est d'accord avec Elisha. Et bon...Haley s'y connait quand même en matière de relation ratée, sans vouloir être méchante. Elle dit que ce n'est pas avec Karl que je vais évoluer, qu'il va toujours me freiner dans la vie...L'autre jour, Kristie m'a dit que au plus tôt je le larguerai, au mieux ce sera..."_

- Ouais, en fait, toutes les victimes ont poussés Kelly à la rupture...Et quoi? Karl s'est vengé en faisant appel à des démons zoroastres millénaires? C'est pas un peu exagéré comme réaction? Souffla Caleb.

- Ho tu sais...Banalisa Dean...Les êtres humains sont parfois pire que les démons.

Caleb hocha la tête dans une approbation muette. Il n'avait que peu eut à faire à ce genre de cas mais tout le monde savait que l'espèce humaine était autant capable du pire que du meilleur.

- Donc... Lança-t-il ensuite, on va rendre une petite visite à ce Monsieur Morrison?

**. . .**

Karl Morrison habitait une maison moderne dont la porte d'entrée seule équivalait au moins au loyer du Motel où ils se trouvaient tout les deux pour le moment. La maison était large et malgré la décoration et les murs aux couleurs chaudes, il s'en dégageait une austérité triste. D'ailleurs, l'homme était en lui-même était austère et triste.

Karl Morrison devait être plus agé que Kelly d'une petite dizaine d'années, des cheveux déjà largement grisonnants et des traits quelconques.

- Qu'avez-vous dit que vous faisiez dans la vie, Monsieur Morrison? Demanda Caleb, polimment.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit. Souffla l'autre d'un ton morne. Je suis historien...Spécialisé en cultes pré-chrétiens et payens. Ajouta-t-il avec un soupçon de fierté.

- Ho? S'étonna faussement Caleb. Cela à l'air très interressant.

- C'est une blague? Se méfia Karl en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas du tout Monsieur, je suis sérieux. Ca à l'air attrayant.

- Mmmm...La plupart des gens ne pensent pas comme vous. Souligna-t-il simplement

- Et bien...On va dire qu'ils ont tort. Lança Caleb en éloignant le problème de la main. Est-ce ainsi que vous avez rencontré Madame Kelly Bristol?

- Quoi?! S'anima le plus agé. Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venu? Pour Kelly? C'est au sujet du divorce? Il ne lui est rien arrivé, n'est-ce pas? S'inquieta l'homme.

- Mme Bristol va bien, le rassura immédiatement Caleb d'une voix sans émotion, si ce n'est le choc émotionnel d'apprendre la mort brutale de plusieurs de ses amis.

- Ho...Soupira l'homme d'un ton grave...J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il était arrivé à Elisha. C'est horrible...Continua-t-il d'une voix crispée.

- Vous connaissiez Mlle Manning?

- C'était la meilleure amie de ma femme. Répondit-il avec un rictus.

- Vous ne l'appreciez pas? Demanda encore Caleb en haussant un sourcil.

- Elisha avait une mauvaise influence sur Kelly. Elle était volage et désinvolte. Kelly n'avait pas besoin de ça...Répondit-il avec ce qui s'apparentait à du mépris.

- D'accord. Acquièsça Caleb en hochant la tête. Connaissiez-vous d'autres amis de Kelly?

- C'est-à-dire?

- Kristie Barns? Haley Simpson? Thomas Random? Cela ne vous dit rien, Monsieur Morrison? Lança Caleb d'une voix glacée.

- Non, jamais entendu parler! Claqua la réponse sèche de l'autre homme.

Son visage était fermé avec un mélange de frayeur et de colère. Son visage pâle s'était durçi sous les accusations voilées de Caleb et son regard renvoyait plusieurs émotions aussi rudes qu'intense.

- Je pense que cet entretien est terminé. Déclara Morrisson en se levant de son siège, la posture raide.

- Bien. Opina Caleb calmement en se levant.

- Je pense que vous connaissez le chemin...Siffla l'autre.

- Bien sur...Capitula Caleb. Monsieur Morrison? Lança-t-il juste avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce.

- Oui?

- Vous devriez faire attention. Lui conseilla-t-il. Les jeux auxquelles vous jouez sont dangereux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Se contenta de répondre le plus agé.

- Evidemment...

**. . .**

- Tu as pris les fusées éclairantes?

- Oui Dean, soupira Caleb en vérifiant son arme. C'est la troisième fois que tu me le demandes donc...Oui, les fusées éclairantes sont dans le coffre.

Dean haussa les épaules tout en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il ne gardait pas spécialement un bon souvenir des Daevas et savait qu'il n'allait avoir strictement aucun controle sur ce qui allait arriver là-bas. Il était simplement terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse arrivé quelque chose à Caleb.

- Tu compte utiliser ton arme que tu l'astique ainsi? Lui demanda-t-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je préfère parer à toute éventualité. Lui répondit Caleb après reflexion.

- Même à celle de tuer un être humain?

- S'il nous menace...Commenca Caleb avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

- Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter...Lui souffla simplement Dean.

**. . .**

Filer Karl toute la journée et le suivre jusqu'à un petit entrepôt abandonné en bordure de la ville ne fut pas difficile. Ils auraient pu attendre qu'il reparte, détruire l'autel et lui faire comprendre par après que cela n'était pas admissible mais ils tenaient tout les deux à le prendre sur le fait. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment sur les traces de Karl, le suivant discrètement, les sens aux aguets.

Karl les mena directement à un petit autel recouvert d'une nappe noire. Des bougies noires étaient disposées autour d'ossements et d'une coupelle de sang - humain certainement. Des runes étaient dessinées sur la nappe et quelques amulettes étaient posées sur celle-ci. Surplombant l'autel et posé sur le bord de celui-ci, un mirroir ancien arborait le signe des Daevas. Karl s'installa devant l'autel, ouvrit le livre qui se trouvait là et se mit à réciter une sorte de prière.

A peine eut-il entamé sa prière que les bougies furent soufflées par un vent glacial. Karl se retourna subitement vers eux, le regard effrayé et perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?! S'écria-t-il, paniqué. Vous ne devriez pas être là! Allez-vous en! Ils arrivent!

La suite s'enchaîna rapidement, une ombre gigantesque surgit derrière Karl, sortant de nulle part, et Dean pu voir la peur déformer le visage de l'homme. Il s'était clairement laissé dépasser par les événements. L'ombre ne lui prêta aucune attention et fonça droit sur eux.

- Caleb! Les fusées! Lança-t-il à son ami.

Le temps que celui-ci se saisissent des fusées et les allument, l'ombre était déjà sur eux et propulsait Dean de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il retomba dans un bruit sourd et humide qui souleva le coeur de Caleb. Mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage; la lumière éblouissante l'aveuglait à moitié et la fumée dégagée par les fusées lui irritait la gorge et les yeux. Il ne fit qu'aperçevoir l'ombre qui sembla se cabrer devant la lumière avant de rebrousser chemin. Karl hurla littéralement en voyant l'ombre s'avançer vers lui et son cri redoubla quand elle lui lacéra profondément le torse. Caleb assista impuissant à la scène, bien conscient qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que se soit.

Le corps de Karl s'écroula au sol à son tour, les fusées s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes et un calme morbide reignat l'espace d'un instant. Caleb avait déjà d'autres fusées en main mais l'ombre semblait s'être volatilisée avec la mort de Karl, ce qui était logique puisque c'était lui qui les avait invoquées.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita sur Dean. Le plus jeune était toujours étalé au sol, une large flaque de sang se formant déjà sous lui. Caleb sentait son coeur battre rudement dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il s'abaissait à hauteur de son ami. Dean n'avait que 16 ans et il n'avait pas envie d'être celui ayant entraîné la mort du gamin...Un poids s'ôta de sa poitrine quand le jeune chasseur commença à gémir au sol, revenant doucement à la conscience.

- Hey Dean..Doucement, doucement, mec...

Caleb aida Dean à se retourner lentement sur le dos, laissant voir trois balafres profondes et parallèles zebrer son torse. Il grimaça légèrement et Dean capta instantanément sa moue.

- C'est moche? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hachurée par la douleur.

- C'est profond, opina l'autre, et ça nécessite des points de suture.

- Tu sais le faire? Questionna-t-il simplement en tentant déjà de se remettre debout.

- Quoi?! Oui, enfin...Je crois...Mais il faut t'emmener à l'hopital, Dean! Se rebiffa Caleb.

- Pas d'hosto...Grogna Dean, à moitié appuyé sur le plus âgé. T'saura l'faire...

- Putain Dean! Je ne ferais rien du tout! On va à l'hopital! Insista-t-il.

Dean grogna sourdement en réponse et tenta vainement de le repousser. Caleb supportait pratiquement tout le poids de Dean mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils trainent longtemps là...Et Dean avait besoin de soin.

- Ferai t'seul...Répondit Dean alors qu'il l'installait dans la voiture. Pas d'hosto...

- Putain Dean, t'es vraiment trop chiant...

**. . .**

Le liquide chaud et poiseux collaient entre ses doigts alors qu'il manipulait toujours aussi habilement l'aiguille. Le silence dans la pièce n'était entrecoupé que par les rares inspirations trop profondes de Dean alors que l'aiguille pénétrait sa chair une fois de plus. Une goutte de sueur perla dans son oeil et lui troubla la vue une seconde, arrêtant l'aiguille dans sa course l'espace d'un instant. C'était la troisième et dernière plaie qu'il recousait et Caleb ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissant...Il chassait depuis peu et s'il n'avait aucun problème avec l'aspect recherche et chasse du boulot, le volet "suture" avait toujours été son point noir. D'autant plus quand le patient se trouvait être un gosse de seize ans...

Encore une fois, Caleb ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par la ténacité de Dean. Le gosse avait une résistance à la douleur élevée et pas une seule plainte n'avait franchit ses lèvres depuis le début de leur petite séance. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Caleb se demanda_ qui _était vraiment Dean,_ pourquoi _il chassait et _comment_ il le faisait si bien...

- C'est fini...Souffla-t-il enfin en déposant l'aiguille.

Avec une compresse humide, il nettoya le sang souillant encore la plaie et la recouvra d'une pommade antiseptique avant de la panser. Il sortit un petit flacon de son sac et en fit tomber deux pillules rondes et blanchâtres qu'il tendit à Dean d'un air entendu. Le jeune homme l'ignora superbement en fermant les yeux, enfin relaxé. Caleb soupira lourdement devant l'attitude bornée de son ami, jamais il n'aurait cru un jour rencontrer quelqu'un de plus têtu que Bobby Singer.

- Je nous ais pris deux chambres, expliqua-t-il simplement en se levant, je suis dans celle d'à côté...Lança-t-il en passant la porte.

Il ne se soucia même pas d'avoir une réponse, Dean l'avait parfaitement entendu. Pas moyen que le gosse s'endorme sans être aussi facilement, sans être alerte de son environnement.

Dean écouta la porte se refermer sur Caleb et les pas du jeune homme s'en éloigner. Il resta un moment ainsi, allongé sur son dos, torse nu, les yeux fermés et le corps aussi détendu que ses blessures le lui permettait. Elles étaient douloureuses mais il avait connu bien pire et n'allait certainement pas se plaindre pour trois lacérations sur la poitrine...

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au brusque changement d'atmosphère qu'il sentit dans la pièce. Un léger déplacement d'air qu'il n'aurait pas sentit s'il n'était pas détendu, à moitié nu, sur son lit. Cela aurait pu l'alerter dans d'autres circonstances mais le courant d'air avait été chaud et transportant une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille...

Il ne sursauta pas quand deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. A la fin du baiser, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans les yeux chocolat de Castiel.

- Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda l'ange, en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

- Je...hum...Bien...Souffla Dean alors que l'autre lui sucotait la peau du cou.

Les mains de Castiel étaient partout. Sur son torse, jouant négligemment avec ses tetons; dans son cou, caressant sa peau; et bientot, elles étaient entrain de déboutonner son jeans. Dean gémit contre la bouche de Castiel alors que celui-ci passait une de ses mains dans son caleçon, survolant la peau sensible de son aine.

- J'ai senti que tu avais mal. Je me suis inquieté. Marmonna l'ange contre sa peau.

- Vais bien...Répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Je t'aime...Rétorqua Castiel en le regardant dans les yeux.

Dean frissona violement sans vraiment savoir si c'était à cause des mots et du regard de Castiel ou de sa main qui caressait à présent sa virilité.

- Je t'aime aussi...Lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je t'aime, répéta Castiel d'une voix profonde et tremblante, je veux te faire l'amour.

Son coeur rata un battement aux mots de son ange. Sa peau était en feu sous ses doigts et jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de désir et d'appréhension à l'idée de faire l'amour. Avait-il seulement déjà fait l'Amour? Se demanda-t-il en regardant les yeux pétillants de Cass.

- Moi aussi...

La question ne se posa pas vraiment et tout se passa avec un naturel étonnant, comme si les choses auraient toujours dû être comme cela. Castiel abaissa doucement son calecon et Dean gesticula pour se départir de ses derniers vêtements. Castiel se retrouva nu aussi et Dean eut le souffle coupé par le corps qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. C'était romantique à en être écoeurant, il en avait parfaitement conscience mais pour le moment, il s'en foutait vraiment...Castiel était beau. Son corps était beau...Jamais, vraiment, Dean aurait cru pouvoir ressentir ce genre d'attractions pour le corps d'un homme.

Ce fut douloureux, un peu. Et incroyablement intense. Castiel était penché au-dessus de lui, les yeux à moitié fermés sous le coup du plaisir, les lèvres frémissantes et exhalant un souffle chaud qui venait lui caresser la figure à chaque expiration. Chaque mouvement apportait de nouvelles sensations, chaque coup de reins le faisait vibrer comme il n'aurait jamais cru possible de le faire. Sentir Castiel le posséder, aller et venir _en_ lui, était une sensation incroyable et extraordinnaire. Vivifiante. Et douce.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'abandonna totalement pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Il s'abandonna complétement alors qu'on _lui_ faisait l'_amour_.


	49. CrossRoad

Peu d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Comme si elles voulaient se cacher de ce qui était entrain de se jouer cette nuit-là. Comme si elles savaient, elles aussi, que son monde s'était écroulé sur lui-même. Et que le desespoir ressemble fort à la folie.

Ses mains étaient glacées, engourdies par le froid nocturne, et eccorchées d'avoir creusé la terre gelée. Mais elle ne sentait plus le froid depuis quelques temps déjà, depuis qu'elle avait appris la fatalité qui allait s'abbatre sur son petit garçon, en fait...Une larme s'échappa de son oeil et glissa sur sa joue pâle. Elle revoyait tellement nettement le corps tendu de son bébé sur son lit d'hopital, ses yeux révulsés et son teint si blanc qu'il en était de porcelaine...

Mais les choses allaient changer. D'un mouvement fluide et déterminé, elle plaça une petite boîte dans le trou qu'elle venait de creuser à mains nues. Elle l'enterra ensuite et se redressa prestement au milieu du carrefour où se trouvait.

Brellington Road et Charing Cross. L'endroit parfait. Un carrefour peu fréquenté et bien déssiné. Elle regarda autour d'elle anxieusement, priant le diable pour qu'il fasse au plus vite.

- Vous avez appelé? Lança une voix suave derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un bond et ne chercha même pas à détailler l'homme en face d'elle. C'était l'homme qui allait lui rendre son fils.

- Je...c'est pour un marché. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix harassée.

- Un contrat? S'étonna l'homme d'un sourire de prédateur.

- Mon fils...Mon fils est malade. Expliqua-t-elle. Je veux qu'il guérisse.

- La santé...Minauda l'autre. Quelle banalité...Et vous savez certainement le prix de ce petit cadeau, n'est-ce pas ma chère?

- Mon âme. Répondit-elle, sure d'elle.

- Exactement. Dans dix ans, jours pour jours, je reviendrai collecter mon dû.

- Dans dix ans...Souffla la jeune femme. Timothy aura 16 ans...Je...Il aura encore besoin de moi et...

- Tut, tut, tut...Chicana l'homme en agitant son doigt en signe de négation. Dix ans, à prendre où à laisser, ma chère. Contrat standart. Et puis, c'est une vilaine chose que notre petit Timmy a attrapé là, vous savez?

- Dix ans alors...Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Nous avons un accord?

Elle eut à peine le temps d'acquièscer qu'il était déjà sur ses lèvres. Un baiser pour sceller un destin...

- Ce fut un plaisir, joli coeur...Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de disparaître.

Dans l'ombre, un autre démon se réjouissait.

**. . .**

Les draps étaient chauds et doux, autour de lui. L'oreiller sous sa tête lui semblait moelleux à souhait et le pâle soleil du matin qui filtrait par la fenêtre donnait une ambiance légère et fraiche à leur chambre.

Un des bras de Castiel était toujours autour de ses épaules et l'ange avait certainement dû passer toute la nuit à le regarder dormir, juste à être couché près de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. Par peur, sans doute, qu'il ne se réveille dans un lit froid...

Savoir Castiel là, au réveil, sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, lui procurait un sentiment nouveau, qui serrait sa poitrine autant qu'elle l'avait été la veille au soir. C'était different. Ce n'était pas du sexe, aussi bon et vrai, avait-il été...C'était une sensation plus douce, la routine banale d'un couple qui s'éveille dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il sentit Castiel bougé contre lui, ayant certainement remarqué qu'il était à présent éveillé...L'ange déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et Dean se sentit sourire malgré lui à ce geste anodin et pourtant lourd de sens.

- Bonjour...Souffla Castiel au creux de son oreille.

- Salut...Tu es resté là toute la nuit? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore chargée de sommeil.

- Je ne t'ai pas quitté une minute...Lui garantit-il avec un sourire tendre.

- Ca fait combien de temps?

- Il est sept heure trente du matin. Lui apprit Cass.

- Merci.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Dean. Souffla Castiel. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder vivre...même si tu ne fais que dormir. Lui dit-il simplement. Je me suis réellement inquiété hier...Ajouta-t-il.

- Ca ne sera pas la dernière fois...

- Je sais. Je n'étais juste pas habitué à le ressentir de cette façon-là...Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Notre lien a changé?

- Il s'est fortifié. C'était attendu. Répondit simplement Cass.

- Ouais...Souffla Dean alors que ses blessures se rappelaient à lui. Il faut que je change mes pansements...Nota-t-il en avisant les taches de sang qui les teintaient déjà.

- Je m'en charge...Lança Castiel en sortant déjà du lit, toujours nu. Dean ne su pas s'il devait être gené ou amusé par le manque de pudeur de Castiel. Prend le temps d'enfiler un caleçon! Lança-t-il alors que Cas était déjà dans la salle de bains.

- Pourquoi? L'entendit-il répondre. On vient de faire l'amour, tu connais mon corps...Remarqua-t-il, perplexe.

Cette fois-ci, Dean n'hésita pas et éclata de rire. Il ne se lassera jamais de la naïveté de son ange...Son fou rire fut rapidemment coupé par trois coups à la porte. C'était certainement Caleb qui revenait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Dean jeta un oeil à la salle de bain où son regard fut happé par celui de Castiel. Sans un seul mot, ils se comprirent et Cass recula davantage dans la salle d'eau.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais_, pensa Dean en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Entre! Héla-t-il avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- T'es sur? Lança Caleb par la porte entrouverte. C'est que...Je veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais...Tu as été assez bruyant hier soir. Et...Bon..C'est pas mes affaires mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, j'avais cru comprendre que c'était assez sérieux avec ce Castiel, là...Babilla-t-il d'une seule traite, un air embêté sur le visage. Et puis, t'es blessé quoi, donc faut pas trop sur-estimer de tes forces et enfin...tu vois?

Dean n'avait pas interrompu Caleb une seule fois pendant sa tirade, trop amusé de le voir si gené. Ce n'était pas vraiment le Caleb dont il se souvenait. L'homme dont il se rappelait était quelqu'un de plus dur que le jeune homme jovial et bavard qu'il avait devant lui. Ho, Caleb aurait toujours un sourire collé aux lèvres mais ce jeune homme-ci était plus tendre et naïf que le chasseur qu'il avait jadis connu. Après tout, celui-ci n'avait jamais connu l'amusette qu'était John Winchester...

- Quoi?! Grogna enfin Caleb en avisant le sourire placardé sur son visage.

- Désolé pour le bruit, on n'y a pas vraiment pensé, c'est vrai. Admit-il en souriant davantage face à la couleur rouge brique de son ami. Et mes blessures vont bien ne t'inquiète pas, il était justement sur le point de changer mes pansements. Et enfin, sincèrement, je suis blessé que tu puisses imaginer de telles choses à mon sujet...Souffla-t-il, tout sourire.

- Hein..? Enfin...Désolé mais tu le trompais forcément vu ce que j'ai entendu hier soir...Lui fit remarquer Caleb, sardonique.

- Qui te dit que ce n'était pas Castiel?

- Ouais, bien sur, et il est arrivé quand exactement? Avant ou après que tu te sois affalé sur ton lit? Ou mieux, il était déjà là quand on est arrivé...

- Non. Admit Dean avec toujours le même sourire. Il est arrivé un peu après que tu sois partis. Il sait toujours où je suis. Ajouta-t-il.

- Quoi?! De quoi tu causes, merde! Commença à s'impatienter Caleb.

- Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas flipper, ok? Lui demanda alors Dean, gravement.

- Pardon?!

Castiel est dans la salle de bains et quand il va entrer, je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves, d'accord?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerverais? Demanda l'autre chasseur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je suis beaucoup plus âgés que Dean. Lança une voix grave de l'autre côté de la pièce.

**. . .**

Il fallu trente minutes pour expliquer la situation en long et en large à Caleb et trente de plus pour qu'il intègre toutes les nouvelles informations mais au final, Dean était satisfait. Il avait réagi bien moins violemment que Bobby à leur différence d'age mais avait eu plus de difficultés avec l'aspect "voyage dans le temps".

Tout ses amis connaissaient l'existence de Castiel maintenant et Dean s'en retrouvait soulagé. Ils n'avaient plus à se cacher désormais même si Dean préferait ne pas tenter le diable en étant trop proche de Castiel devant Bobby. Il n'était pas sur que le pauvre diable le supporterait.

Et donc, le temps avait passé; les chasses s'enchaînant, différentes mais toujours éssentiellement pareille. Tristement, il avait compris que sa relation avec Sam était entrain de s'éffriter...Depuis que le jeune garçon lui avait crié dessus, il n'en avait plus entendu parler et ses appels restaient sans réponse. Sam ne voulait pas lui parler. Cela faisait mal, bien entendu mais Castiel s'assurait d'avoir toujours un oeil sur Lawrence et Missouri ne manquait jamais de lui donner les nouvelles qu'elle avait pu glaner dans le voisinnage.

Il n'avait pas non plus rappeler ses parents, ne voyant pas très bien ce qu'il aurait pu leur dire. Il avait enfin obtenu son GED mais ne trouvait pas le courage ou l'envie de déccrocher le téléphone pour le leur dire. Et de toute manière, franchement, ce n'était pas de première importance.

L'important était que le temps passait et que Dean commençait à s'inquiéter de ce que les démons seraient prêts à faire pour libérer Lilith de sa prison. Meg et son frère devaient certainement concocter quelque chose depuis la mort de leur père et Ruby ne devait pas être en reste. Elle était la première servante de Lucifer. Il se ferait un plaisir de la tuer une deuxième fois. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment procéder. Où chercher? Par où commencer?

- On doit empêcher Lilith de sortir de sa prison ce qui veut dire empêcher que la porte des Enfers ne s'ouvre. Le Colt est en lieu sûr et on surveille la zone de loin.

- Il n'y a pas qu'une seule porte des Enfers. Avait noté Castiel.

- Et même si on élimine Meg, il y aura toujours d'autres démons pour prendre sa suite...Avait-il complété.

- Il nous faut anticiper.

- Et comment veu-tu faire cela, Sherlock? Lui demanda Dean, clairement interessé.

- En faisant appel à un prophète.


	50. Visions troubles

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cet immense retard! Les vacances, la grippe et un manque d'inspiration en sont les seules causes, malheureusement. Je plaide coupable!

Que cela ne vous empêche pas de profiter de ce chapitre! Merci à vous! et Joyeuse Pâques!

* * *

><p>Il pesta encore une fois alors qu'il gesticulait sur son siège inconfortable, tentant en vain d'avoir un peu d'air frais. A l'interieur de l'habitacle, une chaleur étouffante leur enserrait la gorge. Il lança un regard envieux à son ami qui, comme d'habitude, ne semblait pas souffrir de la température ou même de l'inconfort des sièges. Bordel que son Impala lui manquait! Il serait bien retourné chez ses parents juste pour les supplier de la lui donner!<p>

Retenant un soupir à la pensée de sa famille, il se reconcentra sur ce qu'ils épiaient, c'est-à-dire la maison face à eux. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que Chuck habitait dans cette maison digne des_ Desperate Housewives_...Une maison blanche, fleuries aux fenêtres, avec une balancelle bruyante sur le perron. Une pelouse coupée aux millimètres encerclait la maisonnette et une voiture flambant neuve, reposait dans l'allée.

C'était assez étrange de s'imaginer que Chuck, abonné aux pizzas surgelées, au sexe en ligne ou aux fans hystériques, avait grandi dans un envirronnement aussi classique que celui-ci. Son don avait plus endommagé sa vie qu'il ne le pensait...

D'après ses calculs, le jeune homme devait être légèrement plus âgé que lui. Peut-être 17 ou 18 ans. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Chuck son âge. Et Castiel avait eut la brillante idée d'aller lui poser une ou deux questions...Même si l'ange n'était pas certain que les dons de Chuck soient intactes vu les troubles qu'ils avaient occasionnés.

Au bout d'un certain temps, deux personnes quittèrent la maison. Une femme d'âge mur, brune et pimpante de la tête au pied et un homme auquel Chuck ressemblerait vaguement dans quelques années. Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur l'allée les menant à la voitutre avant d'y embarquer. Ils attendirent encore dix bonnes minutes avant de descendre de l'Impala et d'aller sonner à la porte.

C'est un adolescent déguingandé qui vint leur ouvrir. Le même visage fin aux traits moins tirés, les yeux moins lourds, plus pétillants mais toujours aussi perçants. Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa à leur vue. De pâle, il passa à translucide alors qu'il les regardait avec une expression vide.

- C'est impossible! Balbutia-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. Vous n'existez pas! Asséna-t-il d'une voix où perçait la peur. Vous êtes justes des...

- Produits de ton imagination? Des visions? Compléta Dean pour lui.

- Vous ne pouvez pas exister. Claqua Shuck d'une voix presque mécanique.

- C'est ce que tu crois ou ce dont tu essayes de te persuader depuis toujours? Lança Castiel de son eternelle voix calme.

- C'est impossible. Ce n'est pas un ange, lança-t-il en indiquant Castiel. Et tu n'es pas le leader de la résistance contre la grande guerre...

- Vraiment Chuck? C'est réellement ce que tu penses? Reflechis bien et cherches au fond de toi-même...Souffla Cass. Tout ce que tu vois, n'est-ce réellement que les divaguations d'un garçon un peu trop rêveur?

Chuck se pinça la lèvre inférieure en les regardant songeusement. Son visage exprimait tant de choses qu'il était difficile de dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait, ou ce qu'il pensait. Après une minute de silence, il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

- Donc...Tu es réllement Dean? Demanda-t-il finalement, une fois la porte fermée, le détaillant grossièrement du regard.

- Oui. Je suis Dean. Et c'est Castiel. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir, non? Lança Dean en plaisantant.

- Admettons que ces visions soient réelles, proposa Chuck d'une voix légèrement tendue, je veux bien croire qu'il est Castiel. Lança-t-il en pointant l'ange du menton. Mais tu ne peux pas être Dean.

- Ha non? Et pourquoi? Se vexa Dean, en haussant les sourcils.

- Le Dean que je vois est plus agé. Répondit franchement Chuck.

- Plus agé? Répéta le plus jeune, interloqué.

- Oui, vraiment plus âgé. Dans la dernière vision que j'ai de toi...Tu dois avoir une petite quarantaine, peut-être moins...

- Pardon?!

- Mais je connais ton visage. Tu...Tu ressembles vraiment à Dean quand il était plus jeune. Presque traits pour traits, en fait. Admit Chuck.

- Dis-moi, Chuck, dans cette dernière vision, que se passe-t-il? Demanda posément Castiel.

- Juste...C'est pas...Je...Bredouilla l'autre avant de soupirer lourdement. Dean meurt. Dans vos bras. Souffla-t-il plus bas. Mais ça ne veut rien dire parce que tout cela n'existe pas! Repris le jeune homme en se détournant d'eux.

- Tu sais que c'est faux. Lâcha calmement l'ange. Parce que si tu vois la mort de Dean, alors tu dois aussi voir votre rencontre. Et les révélations qui ont suivi sur ta nature et ta mission.

Le visage de Chuck se ferma un instant avant que son regard perçant ne se tourne totalement vers eux. Castiel savait que Chuck ne doutait pas vraiment de la véracité de ses visions, qu'il _savait_, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que c'était vrai. Que chaque question avait trouvé sa réponse dans une vision ou l'autre. Mais que cela était dure à encaisser. Il avait vu la fin du monde, la vie ratée qu'il aurait pu avoir, le sang et la peur qui s'étaient propagés comme une traînée de poudre...

- C'est vrai...Admit Chuck, confus...Je me souviens de tout. De notre première rencontre, de la bande dessinée, de l'implosion de Castiel dans mon salon, de la libération de Lucifer par Sam, de tout...J'ai tout vu, de manière décousue et incohérente. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Les vampires, les démons, les dames blanches...Juste des histoires pour s'effrayer au coin du feu...Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tout était vrai. Lui souffla Castiel d'un air confident. Et je pense que tu l'as toujours su...

- Comment cela pourrait-il était vrai? La fin du monde n'existe pas, je...je ne suis pas un écrivain raté qui gribouille ses visions en les faisant passer pour des BD et...Et Dean n'est pas mort. Argua-t-il d'une voix presque plaintive.

- Je pense que tu vois notre passé. Lança Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Après ma... mort, commença-t-il à expliquer en avisant la mine confuse du garçon, Castiel a fait un tour de force. Il nous a permit de remonter dans le temps afin d'empêcher l'apocalypse de se produire. J'ai éviter la mort de ma mère et ainsi changer le cours de l'histoire.

- Changer le cours de l'histoire? Répéta Chuck, hébété.

- Mon père est toujours mécano, mon frère n'est pas un psychique, ni l'habit de gala de Lucifer. Récita fièrement Dean, un sourire plein de malice sur les lèvres.

- C'est...C'est complétement délirant! S'exclaffa Chuck en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains.

- C'est vrai...Mais ça n'en est pas moins réelle. Rationalisa Castiel d'un ton docte.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, Chuck...Souffla Dean, compatissant. Je sais que c'est absolument incroyable et fou mais c'est la vérité. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir si tu as des visions de cette ligne du temps-ci? Nous devons savoir quand et comment Lilith va saortir de son trou. Qui va l'y aider?

L'autre garçon releva doucement la tête, le regard perdu et désolé avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres qu'il ne savait pas.

- S'il-te-plait, réfléchis. Le pria Dean. Est-ce que tu as eu des visions où mon frère n'était pas un chasseur? Réfléchis bien...

- ...Non...Je ne crois pas. Il n'y a que ces visions, floues et désordonées, d'apocalypse et...et..et de chasses.

La discussion dura encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Castiel ne parvienne à une conclusion. Selon Chuck, ses visions étaient imprécises et fugaces, à tel point qu'il lui fallait plus d'une vision d'un même évenement pour le comprendre pleinement. Il n'avait pas vraiment fallu longtemps à Castiel pour se rendre compte que ces visions étaient obsolètes et sans utilités. C'étaient les visions d'un ancien monde, un monde qui n'existait plus. Chuck était un prophète, instrinsèquement, donc gardait son don mais les visions y étant reliées n'étaient plus correctes. Et il n'avait pas de visions récentes. N'avait jamais vu un Sam en écolier banal ou un Dean rebelle aux injonctions de ses parents.

- Donc, souffla Chuck d'une voix curieuse, ton père n'est pas chasseur?

- Non. Juste mécano.

- C'est...Bizarre. Répondit-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne me le fait pas dire. Avait soupiré Dean.

Lui et Castiel étaient reparti bredouille mais malgré tout content d'avoir revu Chuck. Le jeune garçon ne ressemblait pas à son autre version. Il paraissait plus à l'aise, plus sur de lui, moins solitaire que le Chuck adulte qu'ils avaient connu. Quand Dean lui avait en fait trivialement la remarque, Chuck avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'il avait vu l'exemple à ne pas suivre. Il ne voulait pas devenir l'écrivain d'une BD modérement connue, se contentant de pizzas surgelées et de sexe par téléphone.

Si les retrouvailles avaient fait plaisir à Castiel et à Dean, elles ne les avaient en rien avancer. ls n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment comptait procéder Lilith. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en attendant c'était de surveiller Jake, Ava, Andrew, Ansem, Scott et Max.

**. . .**

- Non, pas comme ça...Tu te crispes trop, détend-toi légèrement...

La petite fille fit comme demandé, respirant calmement, maîtrisant les tremblements inévitables de ses mains autour de l'arme encore un peu lourde pour elle. Après une dernière respiration, elle appuya sur la gachette mais, quelques mètres plus loin, la cannette resta debout et intouchée.

- J'y arriverai jamais! Râla-t-elle avec l'impatience caractéristique de son âge.

- C'est tes premiers essais, Jo...Lui rappela joyeusement Dean.

- Quand même! Ca n'a pas l'air aussi difficile quand c'est toi ou papa qui tirez!

- On a l'habitude Jo, laisses-toi du temps princesse...

- Mais j'ai 10 ans!

- Ouaip, 10 ans. Et tu sais ce que fait une grande fille de 10 ans quand elle ne réussit pas quelque chose? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Elle recommence? Tendit Jo avec une moue entre l'amusement et la frustration.

- Exacte! Pieds bien campés au sol, mains fermes mais pas crispées sur l'arme, regard fixe et alerte et surtout...

- Rester calme, maître de soi-même. Récita la plu jeune avec justesse.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que le stress est le meilleur moyen de se faire avoir.

- Et bien! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Lui lança-t-il gentiment. Cette cannette te nargue de toute sa hauteur!

La gamine éclata de rire devant ses pitreries et Dean passa une main joueuse dans ses cheveux blonds. Dix secondes plus tard, toute trace d'amusant s'était envolée alors qu'elle visait avec précision la cannette. Jo avait maintenant 10 ans et Bill avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle apprenne à tirer. C'était un âge raisonnable selon Dean. Ses premières séances de tire à l'âge de 7 ans avaient été une torture pour lui. L'arme était trop lourde, ses bras encore trop faibles pour la porter et son père ne voulait pas entendre une seule plainte...en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait piper le moindre mot de son inconfort s'il lui avait demandé. Dix ans était bien plus raisonnable...

Bill lui avait demandé de s'en charger quand il n'était pas là. Et Dean avait accepté avec joie. Il ne reproduisait certainement pas la méthode d'entraînement de son père. Dure, intransigeante et sans pitié. Il était plus souple avec Jo que John ne l'avait jamais été avec lui. Mais il ne se voyait pas agir autrement. Jo était encore une enfant et si elle devait abandonner une partie de son innocence à cause du monde dans lequel elle vivait, personne n'avait jamais dit qu'elle ne devait plus en être une.

L'entrainement dura encore une petite heure et à la fin de celle-ci, Jo était toute fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle touchait ses cibles une fois sur deux. Dean la félicita joyeusement avant de lui rappeller qu'il était aussi important de nettoyer son arme et de savoir la démonter et la monter que de pouvoir tirer avec. Ils s'installèrent donc à l'interieure de Road House pour briquer consciencieusement les armes. Mais Jo n'était pas le genre de petite fille à rester assise tranquillement pour se concentrer sur une seule chose donc, bientôt, Dean fut engloutis de questions.

- Tu as un petit frère, toi, hein? Lança Jo, en le regardant à la dérobée, au-dessus de l'arme qu'elle nettoyait.

- Oui, de deux ans plus agé que toi. Lui répondit Dean.

- Comment il s'appelle?

- Samuel mais je l'appelle Sam.

- Et tu lui apprend aussi à tirer? Demanda encore Jo, lançée dans sa tirade de questions.

- Non...Répondit Dean après quelques secondes. Sam ne...Sam ne vit pas dans le même monde que nous.

- Quoi?! S'étonna la petite en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Il ne sait pas la vérité sur la chasse. Clarrifia-t-il. Il vit avec mes parents...

- Et eux non plus ne savent pas?

- Non. Ils ne savent rien.

- Mais alors...Ils ne te connaissent pas vraiment! S'alarma la petite fille. Tu devrais le dire à tes parents! Ils s'inquiètent surement beaucoup pour toi!

- Tu ne penses pas qu'ils auraient peur en apprenant la vérité? Ou qu'ils ne me croiraient pas?

- Mmmm...Peut-être. Oui. Mais c'est tes parents! Ils doivent savoir où tu es. Conclut Jo, catégorique. Ils vivent où? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- A Lawrence, dans le Kansas. Un quartier résidentielle.

- Je pourrais le rencontrer un jour? Ton frère?

- Je ne sais pas, princesse. Peut-être un jour, qui sait? Lui répondit Dean en priant silencieusement de n'avoir jamais le besoin de présenter ces deux-là.

- Hey, Dean! Lança la voix de Bill qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ca te dit une chasse?


	51. Jasper, Indianna

C'était la soupape de direction. Ce devait être la soupape de direction, se disait John en avisant la voiture face à lui. Voiture qui le narguait depuis près de deux heures, sans qu'il ne trouve la source de cette foutue panne. Mais sa journée était finie donc la vérification de la soupape serait pour demain. Son patron allait râler mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne craignait plus ses remontrances...Ce soir, il voulait le passer avec sa femme et son fils. La période était difficile. On se rapprochait doucement mais sûrement du mois de Mai et donc, de l'anniversaire de Sam. Cela angoissait tout le monde, Sam en premier.

Dean n'avait pas donner signe de vie depuis qu'il s'était sauvé de son anniversaire, dans le sillage de son ami. Ou plutot, son ami dans le sillage. Il n'avait pas appelé, ou même écrit. Eux non plus n'avait pas appelé, par peur sans doute. Ou par fierté. John avait remarqué que Sam se faisait plus sombre ces derniers temps et il ne parlait plus que très peu de son frère. Le jeune garçon en avait vraiment voulu à son aîné pour son départ, ce jour-là. Il l'avait vécu comme une trahison. Il s'était fait l'avocat du diable sur ce coup-là, tentant de raisonner Sam. Il avait bien vu lui, que partir ne faisait pas du tout plaisir à Dean. Il l'avait vu se disputer avec son ami, en faisant un geste ample vers la maison. Peut-être fabulait-il mais pour lui, cela signifiait que Dean n'avait pas fait cela par gaieté de coeur.

John mentirait s'il disait ne pas être inquiet. Il était fou d'inquiètude. Il voulait savoir où était son fils et s'il était sain et sauf. Une partie de lui était certain que Dean allait bien. Du moins physiquement. Il devait surement être chez un ami, traînant toute la journée et faisant je-ne-sais-quoi...Et c'était sans doute cela qui l'enervait le plus. Que faisait Dean, Bordel de Merde! A quoi passait-il ses journées? Avant, quand Dean était encore sous leur toit, il avait pu affirmer que Dean ne se droguait pas. Pouvait-il faire pareil aujourd'hui? Alors qu'il trainait du matin au soir avec des amis louches? John savait combien il était facile de déraper lorsqu'on était mal dans sa peau...Mais Dean n'avait jamais semblé mal dans sa peau. Il n'avait pas le comportement d'un ado désoeuvré, qui ne comprend pas sa place dans le monde, et qui s'accroche à n'importe quoi pour donner du sens à ce qu'il vit. Au contraire. Dean avait toujours semblé avoir une parfaite maîtrise de lui, prenant déjà soin de son corps à un âge où apparence et hygiène de vie ne sont encore que des mots sans réelle signification.

Il soupira en coupant le moteur de sa voiture, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Combien Dean aimait cette voiture! Il pouvait se rappeller avec facilité les heures passées à lui apprendre la mécanique, le nez penché sous le capot. Dean avait alors ce sourire étrange sur les lèvres et le regard à la fois ailleurs et tout à fait sérieux. Il avait eut plus d'une fois l'impression que le garçon ne l'écoutait pas mais cela n'avait eu, au final, que peu d'importance. Même à l'époque, chaque moment où il avait l'attention de son fils était chéri.

L'ami d'un ami, un psychologue, lui avait dit un jour que si Dean agissait comme il le faisait, c'était pour réclamer de l'attention. John avait du prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui rire au nez. Dean ne voulait pas de leur attention. Dean n'avait pas besoin de leur attention. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin...Son aîné n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les compliments ou les marques d'affection. John se souvenait pourtant clairement d'un petit bonhomme de 2 ans, réclamant à corps et à cris les bras de son papa...

- Sam t'attendait pour finir ses devoirs. L'informa sa femme alors qu'il déposait ses affaires dans le corridor.

- Ha oui?

- Il doit écrire un texte sur ton métier. Continua-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. Bonjour, mon amour. Ta journée s'est bien passée?

- Comme d'habitude. Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Et...Comment va Sam, sinon? Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Sa femme lui jeta un regard blasé avant de soupirer lourdement. Tout comme lui, Mary ne cessait de penser à leur fils. A l'endroit où il dormait, à ce qu'il mangeait,...

- Comme d'habitude. Son devoir l'a attristé. Le sujet exacte était l'occupation et/où emplois de chaque membre de la famille. Il était morose tout l'après-midi.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait l'appeller? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- On pourrait. Souffla sa femme. Mais on ne le fera pas parce qu'on lui a promis que ce n'était qu'en cas d'urgence.

- Et bien c'était une connerie! S'enflamma John avec colère. Je veux savoir où est mon fils! Je veux savoir ce qu'il fout, où il est, s'il a toujours cet arme et ce qu'il en fait! On le perd, Mary! **Et si on réagit pas, il va foutre sa vie en l'air!**

- Le ramener par la peau du cou n'amenera rien! Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas! Dean est...

- Hoo! Ne revient pas avec ça! Dean est peut-être particulier mais c'est un ado! Un ado avec une arme, de mauvaises fréquentations, du temps à tuer et pas de diplome en vue!

- Arrête de toujours assumer qu'il nous ment! Il n'a pas abandonné l'école, il...

- Et toi arrête de croire tout ce qu'il nous dit! Dean n'a jamais aimé l'école, tu crois vraiment qu'il l'a continué en élève libre?! Franchement, Mary!

- Comment veux-tu qu'il nous fasse confiance! Tu n'as pas la moindre parcelle de confiance en lui!

Le ton était monté graduellement, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte et ils se retrouvaient maintenant tout les deux debout autour de la table à se vociférer dessus. Dire que cela était rare serait mentir. Ce n'était pas non plus fréquents. Mais ça arrivait parfois, sans crier gare. Dans ces cas-là, Sam allait se terrer dans sa chambre, une sourde colère aux fonds des tripes.

- La confiance, ça se mérite! Désolé mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il m'a prouvé c'est qu'il sait encaisser l'alcool et voler des voitures!

- Tu rabaches toujours les mêmes histoires! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il revienne si c'est pour lui rappeler constamment ses erreurs?!

- Papa? Maman? Lança la voix penaude de Sam.

- Oui?! Lança Mary, d'une voix plus douce mais toujours abrupt.

- Télephone pour papa...Répondit le jeune garçon.

John sourpira, se pinça l'arête du nez et se dirigea finalement dans le salon où le téléphone décroché l'attendait.

- Allo? Demanda-t-il, sèchement.

_- Monsieur Winchester? _Demanda la voix désincarnée.

- Oui. Qui est-ce?

_- Je...Je vous appelle parce que je trouve que vous devriez le savoir. J'ai pas encore de gosses mais je sais que je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe si j'en avais_.

- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda John, à présent plus confus que rude.

_- Il serait certainement pas d'accord mais je m'en fiche. En fait, il s'rait capable de me faire la peau juste pour ça...Il a toujours dit qu'on devait pas vous embeter mais..._

- De quoi vous parlez, à la fin! S'énerva finalement John.

_- De Dean. Je vous parle de Dean. _

- Dean?! Répéta le père, hébété.

Autour de lui, ce seul nom avait suffit à ammener un silence de cathédrale. Mary se rapprocha de lui en de grandes enjambées tout comme Sam qui se précipita à ses cotés.

_- Oui...Il...Il vient d'être admis en salle d'opération. _

_Il s'est fait tirer dessus, _fut la première pensée de John avant que son coeur ne s'emballe. _Il a eu des ennuis... Ca devait finir par arriver... Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas ramené à la maison?...Et s'il était trop tard?...Je ne veux pas le perdre...Mary ne le supportera pas...Sammy va être annéanti..._Toutes ces pensées tournaient dans la tête de John qui était incapable de réflechir clairement.

_- Monsieur Winchester_? Le surprit la voix, le ramenant instantanément sur terre.

- Où est-il? Demanda-t-il, le coeur dans un étau.

_- Jasper, dans l'Indiana. Memorial Hospital. _Lui répondit l'autre d'une voix presque gênée.

- Que s'est-il passé? Qui êtes-vous? Questionna-t-il alors, la voix pleine de colère.

_- Vous...Vous feriez mieux de venir voir par vous-même. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je ne pense pas que cela mette sa vie en danger..._Lui répondit simplement la voix désincarnée.

- Sa vie en danger? Répéta presque bêtement John.

_- Heu...oui. _

Et l'autre raccrocha avant que John n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit. Pourquoi les autorités ne les avaient pas contactés? Ils devaient bien se rendre compte qu'il était mineur, non? Et qui l'avait appelé, justement? Un ami?

John dû prendre sur lui pour faire face à Mary et Sam. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à la panique et leur raconter ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Une heure plus tard, la maison était vide alors qu'ils embarquaient tout les trois dans un avion.

**. . .**

- Il va t'écharpé quand il le saura...Lança une voix derrière lui.

Caleb fusilla du regard Bobby alors qu'il empochait son téléphone. Il faisait plutot chaud en cet fin du mois d'Avril et il était sorti de l'hopital pour passer son coup de fil. Il n'avait apparement trompé personne puisque Bobby, Bill et Jim se trouvaient à présent devant lui.

- Je trouvais important qu'ils sachent. Répondit-il simplement, feintant un air dégagé en haussant les épaules.

- Mais ce n'était pas à toi de le décider. Lui répliqua Bobby, apparement agaçé.

- Dean nous a bien préciser que dans pareille situation, sa famille ne devait rien savoir. Continua Bill.

- Et bien ce n'est pas parce que Dean l'a dit que c'est une bonne chose. Conclut-il sur la défensive. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment un ado qu'il ne peut pas se tromper, non?! Ses parents ont le droit de savoir.

- Ca ne va pas arranger les choses, Caleb. Soupira Jim. Que vas-tu leur dire?

- Moi?

- Tu les as appelés, tu assumes. Lança Bobby avec un air narquois. Et d'après ce que je sais, Dean ne tient pas son foutu caractère de n'importe qui... De toute façon, je vais rester avec toi. Décida-t-il malgré tout.

- Tu ne devras pas leur dire ton vrai nom cepandant. Lui rappela Jim. Ils savent que Dean a un ami s'appelant Bobby Singer et celui-ci est sensé avoir 16 ans.

- Vous vous entendez parler! S'irrita Bill en les regardant durement. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez leur répondre quand ils demanderont pourquoi Dean est inscrit sous un faux nom? Quand ils voudront le transférer à Lawrence? Il a 16 ans, ils ont tout les droits sur lui...

- On peut broder une histoire, on est pas des novices en la matière, non? Tenta Caleb.

- C'est sans moi, les gars. Souffa Bill. Je suis désolé mais sur ce coup-là, je peux pas prendre le risque d'impliquer ma famille. Le père Winchester pourrait avoir l'envie d'appeler la police et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin...

- On comprend. Toi non plus, Jim, tu ne peux pas rester. Lâcha Bobby en se retournant vers le pasteur.

- Pourquoi?!

- Ils te connaissent et deviendront suspicieux quand ils comprendront que tu étais en contact avec lui mais que tu ne leur a pas donné de nouvelles.

- C'est logique...Soupira le pasteur. Donc...Reste plus qu'a trouver une histoire assez vraisemblable pour convaincre un père que son fils blessé est en sécurité là où il est, c'est ça?

- Dis comme ça...

**. . .**

John passa une main fatiguée sur son visage alors qu'il sortait du taxi. Le vol lui avait semblé interminable entre ses propres inquiétudes et les peurs de Mary. Sam était resté silenceux tout le long du trajet, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinnaire. Il n'avait pas été d'accord pour l'emmener. Il aurait largement préféré le laisser chez les voisins en attendant d'en savoir plus. Mais Sam était aussi tétu que lui quand il le voulait.

Alors ils étaient tout les trois là, devant cet hopital, au coeur d'une petite ville, perdue dans l'Indianna. Qu'est-ce que Dean était venu foutre par ici? A coté de lui, Sam réprima un baillement ce qui donna une drole de grimace dont il se serait bien moqué dans d'autres circonstances...

Arrivé à l'acceuil, il prit le temps d'observer les lieux et de respirer. Il avait espéré que les autorités l'appellent mlagré tout - peut-être que l'ami de Dean avait simplement été plus rapide? - mais non. Aucun coup de fil. Rien. Mary, quant à elle, trépignait sur place et tout deux se sentaient gênés de leur dispute. Ils avaient tout les deux les interêts de Dean à coeur même s'ils ne percevaient les choses de la même manière.

- Excusez-moi? Lança-t-il en interpellant la standardiste.

- Je peux vous aider? Lui demanda tout de suite la jeune femme.

- Je cherche mon fils, répondit-il légèrement hésitant. Il a été admis par les urgences hier, dans la fin de soirée.

- Comment s'appelle votre fils, Monsieur? Lui demanda simplement la jeune femme, un sourire de façade sur le visage.

- Dean. Dean Winchester. Répondit-il, de plus en plus anxieux.

La secrétaire tappa rapidement sur son clavier avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Et le coeur de John se serra.

- Winchester? Cela s'écrit bien comme l'arme, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant brièvement.

- Oui, oui. Comme l'arme. Souffla-t-il alors qu'elle secouait la tête en regardant son écran.

- Pouvez-vous me dire sa date de naissance, Monsieur? S'enquit-elle encore, le visage ennuyé.

- heu...le 24 janvier 1979. Il a seulement 16 ans...Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne trouve personne de ce nom dans l'ordinateur. Lança-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Pardon?

- Je n'ai aucun Dean Winchester admis par les urgences. Répéta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement agaçé. Je suis désolé.

- Mais...On m'a appelé et...

- L'hopital vous a appelé? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non. Pas l'hopital. Mais...

- Alors je suis désolé Monsieur. Je ne sais rien faire pour vous. Lâcha-t-elle en les avisant tout les trois d'un regard qui se voulait compatissant.

- Ecoutez...Lança Mary avant d'être brutalement interrompue par un éclat de voix, derrière eux.

- Monsieur Winchester! Lança une voix jeune et grave.

John se retourna promptement et rencontra un regard emprunté qui lui paraissait famillier. Le jeune homme devant eux devait avoir une petite vingtaine, une allure négligée et une mine fatiguée. John le reconnu après quelques secondes...

- Jeff? Jeff Smith? Lança-t-il pour en être certain.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Approuva le garçon. Jeff Smith, répéta-t-il comme si ces mots sonnaient étrangement dans sa bouche.

- Dean n'est pas là?! S'empressa de demander Mary, maintenant totalement désinteressée de la standardiste.

- Si, si. Répondit-il, l'air penaud. Venez...Souffla-t-il en les entrainant dans le dédale de couloir.

- Comment va mon fils? Gronda la voix graveleuse de John en empoignant pratiquement le garçon.

- Il va bien, Monsieur Winchester. Lui répondit l'autre avec sincérité tout en se défaisant habilement de sa prise. Vraiment, il va bien. Répéta-t-il. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur en vous appellant mais je pensais que vous voudriez savoir que Dean était à l'hosto...Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules...Juste, je pensais que vous deviez le savoir.

- Evidemment! Siffla presque Mary d'une voix aigue. Ou est-il? Pourquoi ne le trouvait-elle pas dans l'ordinateur?

- L'informatique, vous savez...Eluda-t-il en se remettant en marche.

- Donc il va bien? Demanda Sam, en parlant pour la pemière fois.

- Oui, il va bien. Rien d'insurmontable. Et tu dois être le fameux Sammy, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il en avisant le jeune garçon devant lui.

- Heu...Le fameux Sammy? S'étonna Sam, les sourcils bien haut.

- Et mon frère ceci, et mon frère cela. Et mon petit frère, il est vraiment intelligent. Et Sam par-ci, et Sam par-là...Ton grand frère est intarrissable à ton sujet, Sam.

- C'est vrai?! S'exclama le cadet, clairement réjoui à cette idée.

- Ho oui! Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même...Répondit Caleb en poussant la porte d'une chambre.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Sam oublia tout les ressentiments qu'il avait pu avoir envers Dean. Tout ce qui comptait était que son frère avait été blessé et qu'il se trouvait juste là. Il fonça dans la chambre, indifférent à la présence de deux autres personnes, il bondit littéralement dans le lit de son frère.

- Dean! Lança-t-il en voulant l'étreindre.

-Doucement petit...L'en empêcha quelqu'un, en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

Sam regarda avec un interêt particulier l'homme qui l'avait retenu. Il était avide de connaitre cette partie-là de la vie son frère. Avide de connaître ses amis et ses occupations. C'était une homme d'âge mure, légèrement enrobé. Une barbe mangeait la moitié de son visage et une casquette était vissée sur sa tête.

- Sam! L'invectiva rapidement son père. Vient ici!

Le jeune garçon retourna sagement vers ses parents qui se tenaient toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme hésitant à entrer. Ils avaient le regard braqué sur la forme allongée et pratiquement immobile de leur fils. Dean était pâle et plus calme qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Sa jambe gauche était platrée et des bandages étaient visibles sous la mince blouse d'hopital qu'il portait. Ses yeux verts fatigués et pourtant plein de vie les regardaient, partageant certainement leur sentiment de confusion.

- Hey...Salut, les gars...Souffla-t-il d'une voix basse qui se voulait pleine d'humour.

- Que s'est-il passé?! Tonna la voix forte de John, le regard braqué sur son fils.

- Je vais bien, papa, pas la peine de demander...Marmonna simplement Dean en retour.

Cela sembla réveiller Mary qui se précipita vers lui, le visage partagé entre l'inquiètude et le soulagement de le voir éveillé. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux éparses et l'embrassa doucement sur le front, comme seule une mère peut le faire. C'était tout ce qu'il fallu à Sam pour qu'il reparte à l'assaut. Il renvint au côté de son frère qui se poussa légèrement pour lui faire une place sur le lit. Sam avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il s'installa contre son aîné.

- Commen tu vas, mon ange? Demanda doucement Mary en l'observant minutieusement.

- Ca va, souffla-t-il avec un sourire alors que Bobby reniflait de sarcasme.

John et Mary se retournèrent presque d'un seul mouvement vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient toujours dans la chambre. L'un, celui avec de l'embonpoint, se tenait addossé au mur de la chambre tandis que l'autre se trouvait tout proche du lit. A une dizaine de centimètres à peine de Dean. Celui-là portait un long impair informe et Mary remarqua tout de suite son regard inconfortablement perçant.

- Et vous êtes, Messieurs? Demanda Mary, d'un ton beaucoup plus concilliant que celui qu'aurait utilisé son mari.

- David Harley, se présenta concisément le premier alors que le second resta silencieux. Et lui, ajouta-t-il après un moment, c'est Castiel Novak.

- Et d'où connaissez-vous Dean? Demanda encore Mary, tentant d'afficher un sourire affable.

- Ce sont des amis, maman. Lui répondit simplement Dean, un bras déjà posé autour des épaules de son frère.

La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce. Bobby et Caleb échangaient des coups d'oeil complices, Castiel était toujours aussi silencieux, se tenant droitement au côté de Dean pendant que celui-ci se repaissait de la présence de son petit-frère. Petit-frère qui brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement, Dean? Sur que ce n'est pas trop grave? Demanda-t-il en fixant le cathéter planté à la base du cou de son aîné.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Dean, juste des égratignures.

- Des égratignures? S'éleva la voix de Castiel pour la première fois.

Mary sursauta légèrement devant le ton imbibé d'une incrédulité rageuse et d'inquièude. L'homme regardait Dean avec passion, de ces mêmes yeux perçant qui l'avaient dérangés tout à l'heure. Cet homme était spécial, tout son corps le lui criait. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'aura de puissance qui l'entourait...

- Le fémur gauche brisé net, deux côtes brisées, le sternum fissuré et un hématome à la rate? Sans mentionné les multiples lacérations sur l'abdomen? Nous n'avons pas vraiment la même notion des égratignures, je pense...Lâcha Castiel d'une voix atone.

- Cass...Souffla Dean en se retenant de tout simplement prendre la main de son compagnon...Je vais bien. J'te jure...

- Ho mon dieu! Souffla Mary, une main devant la bouche à l'annonce des blessures de son fils.

- Et comment est-ce arrivé? Demanda encore John, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

- J'ai été aggressé...Expliqua simplement Dean, platement.

- Aggressé? Répéta John, ces mots sonnant étrangement à ces oreilles.

- Mmh mmh...Acquièsça Dean d'un hochement de tête. Et quand ils ont vu que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi, ils se sont énervés...

- D'accord...Souffla John, à moitié convaincu. Et...Vous étiez avec lui? Demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant les trois amis de son fils.

- Pas à ce moment précis, non. Lança Castiel. Mais c'est moi qui l'ait trouvé, oui.

- Donc, heu...C'est par ici que tu habites maintenant? Demanda Sammy, avec curiosité.

- Non, lui répondit son frère avec un sourire. On était de passage.

- De passage? Se renseigna John.

- Ouais, on voyage quoi. Pour voir du pays...

- Voir du pays?! Répéta encore John d'une voix tendue. Tu te fous de moi?! Siffla-t-il.

- John! Cingla Mary pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Pas maintenant!

- Je suppose que vous venez directement de l'aéroport. Commença Bobby pour changer de conversation. Si vous voulez, je peux vous conduire au motel qu'on a trouvé pour que vous y preniez une chambre. Au moins pour cette nuit.

- Ce serait gentil, Monsieur Harley. Merci. Le remercia Mary en jetant des coups d'oeil d'avertissement à son mari. Allez, John, on reviendra après pour parler plus tranquillement...Souffla-t-elle assez haut pour que les autres comprennent qu'ils voulaient parler seuls à seuls avec leur fils.

- Ouais, approuva Bobby d'un signe de tête. Viens avec nous...heu...Jeff.

- Non, non, ça va, je vais rester avec Dean et Castiel...Lui répondi le jeune homme.

- Viens ave nous, Jeff. Insista le vieux chasseur en lançant un regard suggestif vers le jeune couple.

- Ho...oui. J'arrive, j'ai besoin de me délier les jambes tout comptes fait!


	52. Autorité paternelle

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la porte se refermait sur sa famille.

Il aurait du le voir venir. Evidemment qu'ils allaient finir par appeler ses parents, pensant certainement tout arrangé entre eux. Quand Caleb lui avait annonçé qu'il avait prévenu sa famille et qu'elle était en chemin, Dean l'aurait bien étranglé s'il en avait eu la force. Le jeune homme s'était excusé à demi-mot tout en lui disant qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Dean avait _vraiment_ eu envie de l'étrangler.

En moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour le dire, ils avaient pondu une histoire d'aggression. La seule chose qui posait problème était son nom. Il avait été admis comme patient en tant que Jimmy Harley, fils de David Harley. C'était ce qui était écrit sur sa fausse carte d'identité et c'était ce dont les faux papiers d'assurance attestaient.

- Tout ira bien. Le rassura Castiel en passant une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

- C'est foutrement compliqué...Lui répondit Dean, alors qu'il sentait un mal de tête arriver.

- Tout va bien se passer, répéta Castiel en l'embrassant cette fois-ci.

- Arrête de dire ça... Marmonna Dean contre sa bouche. Je suis mineur, j'ai un faux nom et ce n'est pas comme si mes parents allaient accepter de s'en aller si je leur demande...Compléta-t-il en laissant retomber sa tête contre oreiller.

- Tu as beau être mineur, si tu veux disparaître, ce n'est pas ta jambe platrée qui va t'en empecher...Lui répondit savamment Castiel. Et je me charge de faire entendre raison à tes parents...

- Et comment tu vas faire ça?!

- En leur parlant simplement...Et en leur promettant des appels réguliers de leur fils ainé?

**. . .**

Cela faisait dix minutes et dix coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur que Bobby conduisait. Caleb et lui à l'avant, les trois Winchesters entassés derrière, il ne cessait d'observer la famille. Il avait été rassuré de la réaction du petit Sam à la vue de son frère. Il savait que celle-ci avait une importance capitale pour Dean. Il aurait eu mal pour lui si la réaction de Sam avait été plus négative. Mais le gosse avait juste semblé soulagé et heureux de voir son frère.

Ils arrivèrent rapidemment au motel et la petite famille prit deux chambres; une pour Mary et Sam et l'autre pour John; en l'absence de chambre à trois lits. Quelques portes plus loin, Caleb et lui partageait une chambre. Bobby voulait réellement parler à bâton rompu avec le père Winchester mais il savait que toutes ses remarques seraient mal prises et rejetées. Comme il savait que Caleb avait plus de chances que lui d'être écouté. Donc, dés que l'occasion se présenta, il laissa seul les deux hommes. Mary et Sam étaient parti payés les chambres et lui-même s'était éclipsé sous une ou l'autre excuse.

Caleb ne savait pas vraiment commant agir avec John Winchester. Il avait surtout peur de faire une gaffe, de révéler quelque chose qui mettrait à mal les efforts de Dean pour protéger sa famille. Prévenir des parents que leur fils était à l'hopital, c'était normal; les impliquer dans une vie de chasse était juste ridicule.

Caleb maudit mentalement Bobby encore une fois, voyant totalement claire dans son jeu. Le vieux renard comptait sur son âge pour amadouer le père de Dean. C'était pas mal jouer surtout que l'homme à coté de lui hésitait à lui dire quelque chose depuis deux bonnes minutes.

- Je tenais à vous remercier. Lança enfin John en le regardant sérieusement.

- Me remercier?

- De nous avoir appelé. Précisa-t-il. Je sais que Dean ne le voulait pas et je sais qu'il vous en tient rigueur...

Caleb fronça les sourcils devant les derniers mots du père de son ami. Lui en tenir rigueur? Hé bien, Dean n'était pas réellement ravi quand il le lui avait appris mais cela n'avait pas été plus loin. Dean n'était pas vraiment du genre rancunnier.

- M'en tenir rigueur?

- Oui, comme vous l'avez dit, il risquait fort de vous_ faire la peau..._Cita John, légèrement tendu. Je sais que Dean peut être assez virulent...

- Arrêtez de faire ça...Siffla Caleb, mi-agaçé, mi-affligé.

- Quoi?! S'étonna John.

- Le traiter comme s'il était le prire criminel qui puisse exister. Lui répondit franchement Caleb. Dean est mon ami et oui, il a un sacré caractère mais non, il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Et non, il ne me fera pas la peau. C'est un chouette gars votre fils...Lui lança-t-il simplement.

John soupira lourdement tout en évitant de le regarder. Bien sur qu'il savait que son fils n'était pas un criminel mais parfois, la manière dont il se comportait ou la façon dont Jeff le suivait sans rechigner le faisait douter.

- Je sais...Souffla-t-il en pinçant l'arête de son nez. Mais il est juste si...

- Difficile à comprendre? Têtu? Secret?

- Stupide!

- Stupide? S'étonna Caleb. Il y a beaucoup d'adjectifs qui peuvent s'appliquer à votre fils, Monsieur Winchester, mais stupide n'en fait pas partie...

- Ha oui?! Comment on appelle un ado qui se croit plus intelligent que tout le monde en laissant tomber l'école? S'énerva John.

- Vous devriez vraiment parler à votre fils...

**. . .**

Bobby observa avec une certaine curiosité la mère de famille interagir avec son cadet. Autant Dean avait été loquace sur son frère et son père, autant il se taisait quand on en venait à sa mère. Il disait d'elle qu'elle était une femme d'interieure parfaite, bonne cuisinière à la main verte. Il disait que c'était une bonne mère, aimante et affectueuse, tout comme il le fallait. Il disait surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire davantage d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas...

Elle avait été chasseusse. Dans une autre vie. Bobby lui-même pouvait dire avoir entendu parler de Samuel Campbell. Mais l'histoire c'était plutôt mal terminée et personne n'en connaissait les détails. Sauf Dean apparemment, qui était resté muet à ces questions subtils. Samuel avait été retrouvé mort et sa fille avait disparue de la circulation. Des années plus tard, elle était devenue la parfaite ménagère, mère de famille et épouse dévouée.

Bobby mourrait littéralement d'envie de crever sa petite bulle. De briser l'illusion. La chute serait brutale mais nécessaire. Et tout le monde serait plus à l'aise. Mais Dean ne voulait pas. Il refusait même catégoriquement. D'abord parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas les mêler de près ou de loin avec la chasse et ensuite parce qu'il voulait que sa mère s'en rendre compte d'elle-même. Elle n'était sans doute pas prête à refaire face à ce monde si elle n'avait pas vu les signes. Si elle n'avait _pas voulu voir _les signes. Dean estimait qu'il n'avait pas à les lui mettre sous le nez. D'une certaine manière, il agissait comme un enfant qui voulait l'attention de sa mère mais était trop fier pour le lui demander.

- Vous savez, lança-t-il à la jeune femme, Dean parle assez peu de vous.

Mary se retourna vers lui lentement, les yeux humides alors que Sam le regardait les sourcils fronçés. Regarder Mary avec Sam était étrange, elle était en effet une bonne mère. Sermonnant, cajolant, rassurant tour à tour son enfant. Bobby avait bien du mal à l'imaginer en chasseusse pour dire vrai.

- Comment ça? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Il parle énormément de Sam, lui expliqua-t-il, et assez bien de son père mais rarement de vous. Il dit qu'il a l'impression de ne pas vous connaître vraiment.

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses sanglots. Elle essuya son visage d'un main nerveuse et prit une profonde respiration, reprenant doucement le contrôle d'elle-même.

- On doit se dépêcher, souffla-t-elle faiblement, je veux retourner voir Dean le plus vite possible...

**. . .**

Ils s'étaient tout les trois dépecher pour retourner à l'hopital, impatients de revoir Dean pour différentes raisons. Sam voulait bien entendu revoir son frère, simplement, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et oublier ces quelques mois de silence intolérable entre eux. John voulait des explications. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi l'hopital ne l'avait pas prévenu, ce que son fils faisait réellement dans cette ville et qui était vraiment tout ces "amis"? Mary voulait elle aussi revoir simplement son enfant. Pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, lui demander où il logeait et s'il avait toujours de quoi manger à sa faim.

Sam poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère avec énergie avec la ferme intention d'aller s'asseoir près de lui, dans le lit. John fut satisfait de voir que personne d'autre n'était dans la chambre. Ils avaient tous bien compris qu'ils voulaient parler avec Dean seul à seul. Son fils était toujours aussi pâle dans son lit même si un large sourire mangeait la moitié de son visage. Un téléphone collé à son oreille, il semblait rassurer la personne à l'autre bout du file.

- Mais oui ma puce...Puisque je te dis que je vais bien...Soupira-t-il, un sourire dans la voix...Ca va prendre un peu de temps et je ne sais pas encore...Oui, sans doute chez vous...Allez, je dois te laisser, mes parents sont là. Conclu-t-il en leut lançant une oaillade. Oui, moi aussi princesse. Finit-il en raccrochant.

- Qui c'était?! Demanda sans attendre Sam, avec curiosité.

- Une amie. Répondit Dean, bien décidé à ne pas mêler Bill et sa famille à ses propres problèmes.

- Ta petite amie?! S'enquit tout de suite le plus jeune, moqueur.

- Non, banane! Juste une amie! Le rabroua gentiment Dean.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas. Et à la vue des demi-sourires sur les visages de ses parents, Dean était sur qu'il en était de même pour eux. Il n'allait pas les en dissuader. C'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour une révélation de ce genre.

- Donc...Commença son père...Tu es hospitalisé pour combien de temps?

- Au moins une semaine, après je devrais suivre une kinésithérapie intensive pour ma jambe. Tout en faisant attention de ne pas forçer sur mes côtes. Mais ils veulent être sur que ma rate ne risque plus de saigner...

- Et si c'est le cas?

- Ils me l'enlèvent. C'est une opération courante et non-conséquente. Expliqua Dean d'un ton docte.

- Je vais aller parler à ton médecin, l'informa son père. Comment s'appelle-t-il?

- Le Docteur Spencer, lui répondit docilement Dean.

- Ok. On va faire en sorte que tu sois transféré à Lawrence le plus vite possible.

- Papa...Souffla Dean d'une voix basse.

- Quoi?! Riposta-t-il tout de suite. Tu ne veux pas rentrer? Tu veux rester ici, avec tes _amis_?! Continuer de foutre ta vie en l'air?! S'énerva son père.

- Papa...

- NON!

- John! Le réprimanda Mary. Moins fort, on est dans un hopital!

- Je voulais juste te dire que mon médecin ne connait personne s'appelant Dean Winchester.

- Je te demanda pardon?

- Je me suis inscrit sous un faux nom. Jimmy Harley.

- T'en rate pas une, hein?! Siffla son père. Faut vraiment que tu les fasses toutes, hein! Un faux nom?! Et j'imagine que tu as les faux papiers qui vont avec?! C'est pas possible! Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi bête?!

Dean se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il regardait son père vociférer dans sa chambre d'hopital. Sam s'était sagement assis à côté de son lit, sur le fauteuil bleu et rebondi du coin de la pièce, bien conscient que son frère avait encore fait une connerie mais trop heureux pour lui en tenir rigueur pour le moment. Le visage de Mary avait perdu ses couleurs et elle regardait son fils comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- C'était plus simple, d'accord...? Soupira-t-il, lassé.

- Plus simple pour quoi? Murmura péniblement sa mère. Pour ne pas nous voir? Parce que c'est bien ça, non? Tu n'avais pas envie qu'on le sache...

- Je n'avais pas envie de vous inquièter pour rien, de vous obliger à venir jusqu'ici pour devoir vous dire que je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul. Je ne reviens pas à Lawrence. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Bah oui, tiens! S'exclama son père. Alors c'est plus simple de mentir et de donner des faux papiers! C'est pas comme si c'était puni par la loi, hein?! Et l'argent?! Ou tu allais le trouver, l'argent pour payer les frais médicaux?!

- J'ai de l'argent et j'ai des amis. Tout est déjà reglé, il n'y a pas de problèmes...

- Cette bonne vieille rengaine...Grinça John. Bien sur qu'il y a un problème! Et d'abord, pourquoi étais-tu en possession de ces faux papiers?! Et j'imagine que puisque "Harley" est ton faux nom, c'est aussi celui de ton "ami"? En fait, aucun des noms qu'ils m'ont donné était vrai, c'est ça?! C'est eux qui te les ont procurés?

- Je te préviens papa, siffla Dean d'une voix calme et tranchante, ne les mêle pas à ça.

- Sinon quoi?! Ce n'est pas moi qui les y mêle, c'est eux qui t'ont mêlé à leurs coups tordus! Et quand je pense que _Jeff_ me disait tout à l'heure que je te traitais en criminel...S'exclaffa-t-il.

- Ne les mêle pas à ça! Répéta Dean, durement. Tu ne les connais pas et tu ne sais rien d'eux! Arrête de toujours de juger les gens sans les connaître!

- Et je n'ai pas envie de les connaître! S'époumona John. Et ce n'est pas matière à discussion, tu reviens avec nous à la maison! Tu es mineur, je suis l'adulte, c'est _moi_ qui décide...

- Papa...

Avant que Dean n'ait pu terminer sa réplique et envenimer la situation, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un Castiel légèrement tendu, contrairement à son habitude.

- Vous permettez?! L'invectiva immédiatement John. On parle en famille ici...Ajouta-t-il de sa voix rêche.

- Parle-lui encore une fois sur ce ton-là et ce sera avec la porte que tu parleras en famille...Lui rétorqua froidement Dean.

- Dean...Plaida doucement sa mère...C'est une affaire de famille.

- Et Castiel est...Commença Dean avant de se raviser. Il reste là. Conclu-t-il simplement.

- Dean...Gronda son père, le visage empourpré par la colère. Ceci ne concerne pas ton _ami_, pour peu qu'il le soit réellement au vu des histoires dans lesquelles ils t'entraînent tous...Cingla-t-il avec mépris.

- Ca suffit! Gronda à son tour Dean en se redressant dans son lit. Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, me fusiller du regard ou me parler comme si j'étais le pire criminel que la terre ait porté, mais ne t'avise pas d'agir comme ça avec Castiel. Il fait partie de ma famille, d'accord?! Il est...Il est...Il fait partie de ma famille! Répéta-t-il à court de souffle.

- Je pense que vous devriez sortir...Leur indiqua calmement Castiel.

- Tu te prend pour qui?! Siffla John en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'Ange. C'est mon fils!

- Et votre fils vient de subir une opération, il est fatigué et douloureux. Il n'a pas besoin de ce genre de discussion pour le moment...Expliqua Castiel, placidement.

John sembla se dégongler complètement, tournant un visage penaud vers son garçon. Il palit quand il avisa les traits tirés, la mine figée et le teint livide de Dean. Son fils était tendu comme un arc dans son lit, luttant de toute évidence contre la douleur.

- J'appelle l'infirmière, lâcha doucement Castiel.

- Non Cass...C'est bon...Souffla Dean en recherchant instinctivement la main de son compagnon.

- Tu as mal, je vais chercher l'infirmière. Répéta simplement Castiel, passant outre la main de Dean pour venir poser la sienne sur son épaule.

- C'est vrai papa...Approuva Sam en regardant son frère suer à grosse goutte. Si on le laissait se reposer et qu'on revenait demain?!

John avait regardé l'échange entre les deux amis d'un air décontenancé, ne s'attendant certainement pas à autant de complicité. Il hocha doucement la tête, acquièsçant à la demande de Sam. C'était bien plus raisonnable, en effet. Il pourrait ainsi penser à tout cela, la tête reposée et l'estomac plein. En tentant de garder son calme. Mary se pencha vers Dean et lui embrassa le front tandis que Sam lâcha un bisous bruyant sur la joue rougie de son frère. John ne bougea que pour sortir de la pièce, sous le regard réprobateur de Castiel et consterné de sa femme.

**. . .**

Mary ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Un vent frais soulevait ses cheveux blond et, pendant un moment, elle resta simplement debout contre la porte, les yeux fermés. Les seuls bruits perturbant son silence étaient le vrombissement des voitures, de l'autre coté du batiment. Derrière la porte dans son dos, Sam dormait à poing fermé, épuisé par la journée forte en émotions qu'ils avaient tous passés. Dans la chambre d'à coté, John l'attendait certainement pour parler de Dean, de son avenir et de leur futur proche. Mais en attendant, elle voulait simplement profiter de ces quelques minutes de répis.

L'hopital, les faux noms, les amis louches...Il y avait dans tout cela un gout de déjà-vu qu'elle se refusait à reconnaitre. Un goût bien trop amer pour qu'elle veule y gouter une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Dean était juste un adolescent. Son fils. Et le plus important était de le ramener à la maison. Elle avait vraiment voulu lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Et voilà où ça l'avait mené... Dans un lit d'hopital, avec un faux nom et des amis douteux.

Et que dire de ce que cet homme lui avait dit? Dean avait l'impression de ne pas la connaître et cela lui faisait incroyablement mal. Est-ce que Sam ressentait la même chose? Où Dean avait-il perçu quelque chose que Sam ne concevait même pas? Elle avait toujours été une bonne mère pour ses deux fils, elle les aimait sans condition et était prête à mourrir pour eux...Mais peut-être que Dean avait perçu une autre facette d'elle qu'il n'avait pas compris? Peut-être s'était-il aperçu qu'elle ne parlait jamais de ses parents et de son enfance? Cela aurait-il suffi pour faire d'elle une étrangère?

Mary prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et se préparer à la discussion à venir. John allait sans doute tempeter et elle avait devoir le calmer, le raisonner pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'irrefléchi...Elle était toujours persuadée que l'autorité brute ne donnerait rien sur Dean.


	53. Mensonges et vérité

Peut-être la faute venait-elle de lui au départ?

Certainement. Quoi d'autre aurait bien pu envenimer la situation à ce point-là? Quoi d'autre aurait pu le mener à hurler sur son fils alité et blessé?

Mais le comportement de son fils l'avait enragé sur le moment. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bête? Comment pouvait-il faire conneries sur conneries sans s'apercevoir qu'il foutait en l'air son avenir? John savait qu'une seule bêtise inscrite sur un casier judiciaire pouvait pénaliser pour le restant d'une vie...Dean n'en était pas à sa première bévue. Il avait vraiment espéré que le vol de cette voiture soit un incident isolé mais, apparement, ce n'était que le début...

Et l'intervention de son ami lui avait fait voir rouge. Dean n'avait pas besoin d'amis de ce genre, l'embarquant dans des plans douteux et/ou incapable de le raisonner. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le couvre ou le soutienne quand il donnait un faux-nom aux urgences et usait de faux-papiers. L'usage de faux n'était pas quelque chose qui était pris à la légère par les autorités...

- John?

L'appel de sa femme le sortit de ses pensées et il redressa la tête pour la voir s'assoir à ses cotés. Mary n'avait pas meilleure mine que lui et il se doutait quel genre de pensées devait traverser sa tête.

- Il a dit à ses amis qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas me connaître...Marmonna Mary d'une voix teintée de tristesse.

- Tu es sa mère, bien sur qu'il te connait...Lui répondit-il avec un sourire crispé.

- Mais peut-être que j'ai loupé quelque chose..Souffla-t-elle, défaite...Peut-être que...

- Peut-être en a-t-il vu plus que ce que tu ne voulais leur montrer...Murmura-t-il.

- Pardon? Bredouilla Marie, l'air étonné.

- Jouons carte sur table, tu veux? Je sais ce que ton père faisait, on en a déjà parlé...

- Et on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais l'évoquer. Lui rappela-t-elle en évitant son regard.

- J'ai toujours dis qu'il ressemblait à son grand-père...Asséna-t-il, franchement.

- Il a la même gestuelle et les mêmes habitudes...Ca ne veut rien dire, non? Contra Marie, farouche.

- Ho...Et c'est ton père aussi qui lui a apprit à mentir, voler et trafiquer des trucs louches avec des personnes louches? Railla-t-il, acerbe.

- Et tu veux en venir? Siffla rudement la jeune femme.

- Les mensonges, les blessures fréquentes, les amis...Tu m'as déjà raconté à quoi ressemblait la vie d'un...

- Ne le dis pas! Le coupa vivement Mary.

John eut un profond soupir alors que devant lui, Mary ressemblait à un animal traqué. Les yeux exhorbités, le teint livide et la mine figée dans une expression de peur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- C'est pas moi l'expert dans le domaine mais son comportement me fait beaucoup penser à ce que tu m'a dit de ton père.

- C'est impossible. Marmonna Mary entre ses dents. Impossible et absurde.

- Enfin Mary! Une aggression? La police n'a même pas été prévenue! Dans le cas contraire, tu ne penses pas qu'il se serait douté de quelque chose? Dean fait plus agé que son age mais quand même!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Comme si la police allait investiguer sur une bagarre entre jeune! Ils ont certainement conclus à un bête reglement de compte!

- Mary...Ouvre les yeux, enfin! Quelque chose cloche avec Dean...

- Dean est un adolescent normal, qui a grandi dans un environement normal, dans un quartier normal, au sein d'une famille normale et aimante. Martela Mary, des larmes aux fonds des yeux. Rien ne cloche avec lui si ce n'est son attitude désinvolte d'adolescent rebelle et ses frasques aux limites de la délinquance!

- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même...Lui lança-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein?! Siffla-t-elle, hors d'elle. Dean n'est pas un chasseur! C'est impossible! Il ne peut pas être au courant de...de...De tout ce qui existe dans le noir! C'est, de manière pratique, totalement impossible! Quand aurait-il appris tout ça? Quand? Où? Comment?! Et qui l'aurait aidé?!

- Chérie...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est! Cracha-t-elle. Dean n'est pas un chasseur! Parce qu'il a commençé ses conneries avant même de rentrer au lycée! Dean a toujours eu cette indépendance, cette...Auto-suffisance, ce comportement distant et taiseux! A 6 ans, il agissait déjà comme un adulte, il me regardait déjà avec ce regard...blessé...Fini-t-elle, essoufflée.

Se sentant soudainement épuisée, Mary se laissa tomber sur le lit mou de la chambre du motel. Son regard flana sur l'affreux motif fleuri du draps avant de revenir sur ses genoux. Peut-être que son fils la considérait comme une étrangère mais c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être pour lui. La distance que Dean avait établis entre eux était insupportable et cela, depuis des années...

- C'est vrai. Admit doucement John tristement. Dean a toujours été...distant avec nous.

John ne pouvait pas nier que sa femme avait raison. Après sa petite enfance, John avait l'impression que Dean s'était évertué à mettre autant de distance entre eux que possible. Il pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il n'avait plus jamais entendu Dean éclater de rire depuis des années...Ces éclats de rire, propres aux enfants, sincères et tellement spontanés qu'ils peuvent seulement vous mettre le sourire aux lèvres. Ces éclats de rire dont Sam regorgeaient...A partir d'un moment, John ne se rappelait plus vraiment de quand, Dean s'était coupé d'eux. Il faisait ses devoirs seul et aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé à redire au vu de ses notes, il ne leur parlait jamais de sa journée ou de ses amis, même quand ils l'avaient interrogés suite à une réunion de parents d'élèves où une jeune professeur leur avait appris que Dean restait seul quasiment tout le temps. Il s'était mis à sortir Dieu sait où pour_ courir _ou_ se promener_, ou encore _juste traîner_. Et de fil en aiguille, leur fils ne les écoutait plus et ils ne connaissaient plus leur fils.

- Il n'y a rien de surnaturel là-dedans, John. Soupira Mary lourdement. Notre fils empreinte juste une pente glissante et je ne sais pas comment faire pour le rattraper...Murmura-t-elle, un sanglot dans la gorge.

- Il a dit...Il a dit qu'il était sa famille. Marmonna John d'une voix faible.

- Quoi?!

- Ce... Ce Castiel...Murmura John...Il a dit qu'il faisait parti de sa famille.

- C'est un ado...Tenta de le consoler Mary...Tu sais bien qu'à cette période, les amis ont beaucoup d'importance...

- Ces amis sont difficilement des adolescents Mary! Lança acidement John. Bordel, ce David doit être plus agé que moi!

- C'est ses amis malgré tout...Souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse.

- Ce n'est pas sain. Et ça l'est encore moins qu'il les considère comme sa famille alors qu'il nous écarte de sa vie...

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, John?! Se lamenta Mary. On doit absolument lui parler et le ramener à la maison! On doit mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute...

**. . .**

Dean dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas gémir. Il se fermement pinça les lèvres pour éviter à tout son de passer malencontreusement la barrière de ses lèvres. Les bouffées de chaleur qui emplissaient son être étaient presque insoutenable, presque inconfortable alors que son dos frottait contre le draps rêche de son lit.

Son état de nervosité avait réveilla la douleur lancinante de sa jambe et ses côtes le lancaient à chaque respiration. Castiel avait eu tôt fait de trouver une solution pour le relaxer... Il laissa malgré tout échapper un léger gémissement alors que la langue habile de son ange jouait dans son aine.

Ce n'était pas le premier calin du genre mais cela continuait à donner des palpitations à Dean. La première fois que Castiel s'était agenouillé devant lui, Dean avait ressenti un curieux mélange fiévreux d'excitation et de terreur. Mais son ange avait su trouver les mots adéquats, sachant par instinct d'où cette peur provenait...C'était une nouvelle étape à franchir, un nouveau cap, encore plus pour Castiel que pour Dean, et celui-ci ne voulait absolument pas faire pression sur l'ange...Mais Castiel l'avait rassuré. Dean ne faisait aucunement pression sur lui...

Dean ferma les yeux devant la vague de pure extase qui l'envelloppa avant qu'un bruit dans le couloir ne le fasse redescendre sur terre.

- Cass... Souffla-t-il essoufflé, Cass..arrêtes...

- Pourquoi? Demanda l'autre, le nez toujours plongé entre ses jambes.

- On...Quelqu'un pourrait entrer...Bredouilla-t-il.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Castiel s'éloigner légèrement et reprendre contenance. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la vue d'un Castiel échevelé, les joues rougies et les yeux pétillants lui amena un sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme qui? Tes parents? Demanda finalement l'ange, mortellement sérieux.

- Je pensais plus aux infirmières...Railla Dean.

- Tu devrais leur dire. Lui répondit simplement Castiel en ignorant sa remarque.

Toute exitation envolée, Dean laissa lourdement retomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Castiel s'installait à ses côtés, une main soutenant sa tête, l'autre caressant doucement le torse de Dean.

- Ce n'est pas si simple...

- Si je ne me trompe pas, vos lois établissent bien la majorité sexuelle à 16 ans...

- C'est vrai. Mais la loi dit aussi que je suis mineur. Ils ont tout à fait le droit de m'obliger à rentrer à la maison ou pire, de me renvoyer dans un pensionnat...

- Les secrets et les mensonges n'ont jamais rien amené de bon, Dean. Cela fait toujours plus de mal que de bien...

- Je sais mais...

- Ce n'est pas un crime d'avouer que tu as peur...Lui souffla Castiel. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur de leur réaction malgré ton âge et ton experience...

- Je n'ai aucune idée de leur réaction...Avoua le chasseur. C'est sans doute ce qui me stresse le plus...A force d'avoir un coup d'avance...Soupira-t-il en se retournant vers Castiel.

- Eclairci certaine choses avec eux. Lui conseilla l'ange. Des choses simples..Ils ont déjà ton numéro de téléphone, donne-leur celui de Caleb par exemple, au cas où...Parle-leur de ton GED, de choses concrètes sur lesquelles ils pourront s'appuyer...

- Tu veux dire...Comme ma sexualité? Lança Dean, pince-sans-rire.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit...Lui répondit Castiel, en l'embrassant doucement.

- Cas...

Je ne dit pas qu'il faut leur dire franchement, dès qu'ils passeront le pas de la porte mais prépare le terrain...Ajouta l'ange. Je vais devoir y aller, tes parents arrivent...Lui souffla-t-il après quelques secondes de silence en l'embrassant une fois de plus.

- Ce serait un moyen radical de les mettre au courant...Souffla Dean, de nouveau seul dans son lit.

- A qui tu parles?! Lança Sam en entrant bruyamment dans sa chambre.

- A personne, Samantha. Lui répliqua instantanément son frère avec un large sourire auquel Sam répondit en tirant la langue.

- Tu va mieux que hier? Lui demanda finalement son petit frère, une moue inquiète sur le visage.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse rassurer Sam, ses parents entrèrent dans sa chambre. A leur visage, figé et contrit, Dean su qu'il n'échapperait pas à une énième discussion _pour son bien_. Cela en devenait lassant.

- Salut m'man, salut p'pa...Les salua-t-il sobrement.

- Bonjour Dean, lui souffla sa mère en restant au pied de son lit. Comment vas-tu?

- Bonjour...Lança simplement son père, en se campant déjà au côté de sa femme.

Dean fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude distante de sa mère. Pas qu'il était réellement friand des embrassades en générale mais hier en partant, Mary lui avait bien embrasser le front, non? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis lors?

- Je vais bien, répondit-il sincèrement. Ils ont ajustés ma dose d'antalgique...

- Tes...Heu...Tes amis ne sont pas là? Lança bourruement John.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Je leur ai dit de prendre leur temps...

- Dean, commença Mary d'un ton maîtrisé, il faut que l'on parle. Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi.

Dean réprima un soupire devant le ton empli de gravité de sa mère. A sa gauche, John approuva d'un signe de tête et Dean se fit la reflexion qu'ils devaient sans doute s'être mis d'accord avant. Mary allait diriger la conversation afin que John n'explose pas, littéralement.

- D'accord, opina-t-il. Mais ça ne va pas changer grand chose, n'est-ce pas? Vous allez me dire que vous voulez que je revienne et je vais vous dire non. Vous allez me menacez de m'y obliger, après tout je suis mineur, et je vous répondrai que je trouverai toujours bien un moyen de m'en aller.

- Il ne s'agit pas que de cela, Dean...Souligna sa mère.

- Vous n'appréciez pas mes amis. Continua sur sa lancée Dean. Ils sont plus âgé que moi et vous ne comprenez pas que je puisse passer autant de temps avec eux. En fait, vous ne comprenez pas que des adules puissent vouloir passer autant de temps avec moi...

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Tonna Mary d'une voix dure. Oui, on peine à comprendre pourquoi tu a choisi d'être amis avec des personnes plus agées mais ce n'est pas leur âge qui nous pose problème! C'est ça qui nous pose problème! Siffla-t-il en ouvrant ses bras pour englober la chambre d'hopital.

- C'est les secrets qui nous gènent, Dean. Continua son père. Les secrets, les mensonges, les demi-vérités...Ca suffit. Nous sommes ta famille, quoique tu en dises...Insista-t-il.

- On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire alors que tu es entrain de foutre ta vie en l'air! Ces années-là ne se rattrappent pas, Dean...Argua sa mère. Ca peut te sembler surfait aujourd'hui mais avoir un diplome est quelque chose d'important. Avoir ton bac est quelque chose d'important. Tu ne peux pas passer tes journées à traîner où à faire je-ne-sais-quoi...

Dean pinça les lèvres dans une vaine tentative de garder son calme. Chaque mot sortant de la bouche de sa mère l'énervait un peu plus. Pour qui le prenaient-ils à lui parler comme un môme de cinq ans? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas cru quand il parlait de son GED? Leur avait-il donné une seule bonne raison de croire qu'il arreterait l'école? Il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes, s'étaient -presque- toujours présenté aux cours et leur avait rabattu maintes fois les oreilles à propos du bac...Les mots de son père aussi, qui parlait de famille alors que sa propre femme n'était pas capable d'ouvrir ses yeux pour elle. Putain, Mary devait bien être la première chasseuse qui était parvenue à quitter le job...Pas étonnant si elle se donnait tant d'effort pour ne pas voir ce qui était en face d'elle!

- Ce que ta mère essaie de te dire, Dean, c'est que...Reprit à son tour son père avant qu'il ne le coupe.

- J'ai mon bac! Lança-t-il avec agaçement.

- Quoi?! Coassa Mary en le regardant fixement.

- J'ai mon bac. Répéta-t-il plus calmement. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai étudié pour avoir mon GED et je l'ai eu il y a quelques semaines.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit? Demanda simplement Mary, bouche bée.

- Nous ne l'avez pas demandé. Répondit-il, sèchement.

Le visage de John sembla s'empourprer encore davantage. Dean savait, plutôt deux fois qu'une, à quoi ressemblait son père en colère mais celles du père de famille n'étaient rien à côté de celles du chasseur...

- Ho...Parce que tu attendais une invitation? Gronda John. Tu n'as pas pensé que tes parents s'inquieterait de savoir ça?! Tu n'as pas pensé que pendant tout ce temps, on s'inquietait de ton avenir?! Hein?!

- Je vous l'avais dit que je voulais passer cet examen. Répondit-il calmement. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne m'avez pas cru...Souligna-t-il.

- Ne viens pas mettre cela sur notre dos, Dean! Tu ne nous a pas donné une seule bonne raison de te croire! Siffla-t-il avec mépris.

- Je n'ai...

Encore un fois, il fut coupé par l'arrivée impromptue mais salvatrice d'une tiers personne. Le médecin ne sembla même pas s'aperçevoir de l'amosphère tendue de la chambre dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Il marmonna un vague bonjour, la tête penchée sur un dossier avant de la relever, un sourire poli sur le visage.

- Comment vont tes douleurs, Jimmy? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Ca va, répondit Dean avec automatisme.

- Vraiment? Insista le médecin en le scrutant du regard. Certains de tes amis m'ont dit que tu n'avouais pas facilement avoir mal alors je te repose la question: comment vont les douleurs?

- Vraiment, ça va...Soupira Dean, irrité.

- D'accord...Ton père n'est pas là? J'aurais aimé lui parlé...Lança le médecin d'air ennuyé.

John dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. En fait, le médecin n'y pouvait pas grand chose mais c'était plus fort que lui...Dean était son fils! Mais cela n'aiderait certainement pas Dean d'avoir encore plus de démêlés avec la justice...

- En fait...Sussura Dean...Je vous présente mon père...Dit-il en indiquant John.

- Mais...?

- David est mon beau-père...Clarifia Dean...Et oui, j'ai pris son nom...C'est compliqué...Eluda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule gêné.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils, regarda ses fiches, dévisagea John et Mary avant de leur offrir un autre de ces sourires professionnels brevetés _compatissant-mais-pas-trop. _

- Enchanté, je suis le docteur Spencer. Se présenta-t-il en leur tendant la main.

- Bonjour Docteur. Le salua sobrement John. On pourrait se parler à l'exterieur? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte de sortie.

Dean soupira lourdement en regardant les deux hommes passer la porte. Aucune chance que son père ne laisse passer cette histoire de faux-nom et de beau-père. Aucune chance. Cette fois-ci, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait se dépatouiller de la situation...

- Hey Dean! Il y a ta moitié qui...Heu...

La moue embarassée et honteuse de Caleb aurait pu être drôle dans une autre situation mais là, il avait juste envie de l'étrangler. Le jeune homme semblait hésiter, debout à l'entrée de sa chambre alors que sa mère se pinça les lèvres, retenant certainement une réplique acide.

- Pas de petite-amie, c'est ça? Lança-t-elle simplement et Dean pouvait voir à quel point cela semblait la troubler.

- Hey Sammy, ca te dirait pas d'aller me chercher un truc à boire? Demanda-t-il à son petit frère. Va plutôt aux distributeurs du rez-de-chaussée, ceux de l'étage sont dégeux...

- Dis simplement que tu veux parler à maman seul à seul...Ce sera plus simple! Répliqua Sam en sortant d'un pas lourd.

Dean ne répondit rien et lança un seul regard à Caleb qui opina de la tête avant de sortir à la suite de Sam. Son regard tomba ensuite sur sa mère, elle s'était assise sur une des chaises de la chambre et le regardait de son regard perçant et troublé.

Dean inspira profondément, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Maman? Pourquoi cette histoire de petite-amie vous tient tant à coeur?


	54. Sexe et vérité

Blanche et aseptisée.

La chambre d'hopital de Dean était comme toutes les autres et Mary avait toujours détesté les chambres d'hopital. Depuis la première fois où elle avait dû rester là, dans les bras de sa mère, à attendre que son père se réveille jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle détestait les chambres d'hosto...Froide et impersonnel.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son père qui se faisait soigner pour une énième fracture ou des lacérations suspectes mais bien son fils, alité pour des blessures d'origine douteuse...

Et il mentait. C'était sans doute cela qui lui faisait le plus de mal...Dean mentait et mentait encore. A quoi bon leur mentir sur sa petite-amie? Vraiment? A quoi cela l'avançait-il? C'est pour cela qu'elle prit le temps de répondre à sa question...Elle voulait être sincère, lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et lui parler...

- Je ne sais pas...Commença-t-elle d'une voix posée. Je pense que ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu aies une petite-amie mais plutôt que tu nous mentes...

- Je ne vous ment pas!

- Ho Dean! S'agaça-t-elle. C'est bon! Ton ami n'as pas vraiment été discret en entrant dans la pièce! Et tu parlais bien avec _ta moitié _hier, non?

Dean pinça les lèvres, maudissant encore une fois Caleb pour sa maladresse.

- D'accord, admettons. Souffla-t-il. Donc, si je vous dit que je vois bien quelqu'un, vous serez heureux pour moi? Demanda-t-il.

- Evidemment! Lança vivement Mary. Je pense que cela ferait réellement plaisir à ton père...Ajouta-t-elle.

- Ha...Soupira Dean d'une voix teintée de tristesse, intriguant Mary. Pourquoi?

- Hé bien... C'est de ton âge, je suppose...Vous n'avez jamais vraiment discuté de ces choses-là, tout les deux...

- Non, c'est vrai...Admit Dean, morose. Maman?

- Oui?

- On peut parler simplement tout les deux? J'veux dire...On fait pause et on oublie cinq minutes tout ça...Lança-t-il en montrant la pièce autour d'eux.

Mary sourit largement en regardant son fils qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ressemblait vraiment à un adolescent de son âge. Elle opina de la tête, sentant son coeur frapper fort dans sa poitrine. La conversation qu'ils allaient avoir allait changer beaucoup de choses, elle le sentait...

- Ok... Souffla lourdement Dean. Et si je te dis que...Je n'ai pas de petite-amie mais que j'ai bien quelqu'un dans la vie?

- Tu veux dire...Que ce n'est pas sérieux? Demanda Mary en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas vraiment pour l'amour-libre, tu sais mais...

- Non, non, non! S'empressa de la dértomper son fils. C'est sérieux, même très sérieux...Insista-t-il.

- Ho...Alors...je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...Admit-elle, penaude.

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez tout en prenant une grande respiration. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'alléger ce qu'il allait dire...Ca passait ou ça cassait...

- On en a jamais vraiment parlé non plus mais...Que penses-tu de l'homosexualité, maman? Demanda-t-il, franchement.

- Ce que je pense de...Commença à répéter Mary avant de se taire soudainement.

Son visage se vida de toutes couleurs alors qu'elle le fixait bêtement, les yeux exhorbités, une main devant sa bouche. Dean pinça les lèvres, hésitant sur la réaction à avoir.

- Tu...Tu...Tu es homosexuel? Demanda sa mère, sa voix montant dans les aïgus.

- Si je disais oui, ça changerait quelque chose pour toi? Souffla-t-il simplement, horriblement mal à l'aise.

- Non, non! Bien sur que non, Dean! Ho mon Dieu, non! Comment tu...Jamais! S'embourba sa mère, son visage passant du blanc au rouge. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime! Fini-t-elle par lançer. Peu importe que tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes!

Dean regardait sa mère avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'attendait réellement à une mauvaise réaction mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à cette déclaration simple et pourtant tellement redoutée. Il lui tendit un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit et il sentit un immense poids s'ôter de ses épaules. C'était étrange parce qu'il ne savait pas, jusqu'à maintenant, à quel point il avait appréhendé cette conversation. Il restait bien évidemment son père, et cela n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir mais savoir que sa mère le soutenait était réconfortant et agréable.

- J'ai simplement été surprise...S'excusa sa mère.

- Pourquoi? Je n'ai jamais vraiment couru après les filles, non? Demanda-t-il.

Après tout, il avait 16 ans et n'était jamais sorti avec une seule fille...Bon, ses experiences passées compensaient largement mais ça, personne n'était sensé le savoir!

- C'est vrai, admit Mary. Mais...Cela ne nous a même jamais froler l'esprit. Ton père...

- Ca ne va pas être aussi facile avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Lâcha-t-il avec lassitude.

- Ton père était un Marins...Se contenta de dire Mary. Je ne dis pas qu'il est homophobe, ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure, mais...

-Mais avoir un fils homo, c'est loin d'être ce dont il a envie...Acheva-t-il sombrement.

- Il t'aime. Pointa sa mère. Ca ne sera pas facile mais ça ira...

- Je ne sais pas...Il va mettre ça dans le même panier que le vol de cette putain de voiture et tout le reste...Soupira-t-il.

- Dean, tu sous-estime ton père. Il n'est pas si obtus que cela...

- Tu rigoles? Plus obtus que ça, c'est une ligne droite...Ricanna-t-il.

- Il pourrait te surprendre...Indiqua-t-elle simplement. Et donc...Tu ne mentais pas?

- Quoi?

- Tu n'as pas de petite-amie mais...un petit-ami? Souffla-t-elle, comme une question.

- Petit-ami...C'est un peu léger pour décrire ce qu'il est... Admit-il, un sourire s'étendant déjà sur son visage en pensant à son ange.

- C'est Jeff?! S'exclama sa mère, en bondissant littéralement sur son siège.

- Non! Se défendit vigoureusement Dean. Bordel, si tu lui dis un truc pareil, il va crever d'une attaque! Jeff, franchement...

- Alors...Comment s'appelle-t-il? Voulu-t-elle savoir.

Et la rêve s'arrêta là. La conversation à coeur ouvert ne pouvait plus être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire son nom, ou ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, ou son âge, ...Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en rapprocher.

- Angel. Oui, je sais, ses parents n'ont pas été tendres...Ajouta-t-il en avisant l'expression incrédule de sa mère.

- Angel comment? Questionna-t-elle encore.

- Casey. Répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

- Il habite par ici? S'enquit-elle, une idée derrière la tête. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici?

- Non et non. Il voyage beaucoup en fait...

- C'est pour ça que...

- Non! La coupa-t-il un peu rudement. Ecoute maman, soupira-t-il embêté, ça n'a rien avoir avec le reste, ok? Je suis parti, j'ai voyagé et je l'ai rencontré; pas l'inverse, d'accord?

- D'accord. Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Et...Il a quel âge? S'il bouge beaucoup, c'est qu'il est majeur, non? Où alors, il suit ses parents? Questionna-t-elle encore, une foule de questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

- Il est majeur, oui. Opina-t-il simplement.

- Quel âge? Insista-t-elle.

- Plus agé. C'est tout.

- Oui mais...

- Je l'aime. Claqua-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Et ne va pas t'imaginer que c'est une amourette d'adolescent niais...On peut en revenir à papa?

Mary se contenta de le fixer sérieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle voulait poser davantage de questions. Elle mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus et de tout savoir sur cet homme dont son garçon était amoureux...C'était une phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser dire...En fait, elle ne s'était jamais demandée si ses enfants étaient hétéro...Le mariage et les enfants étaient des choses tellement fondamentales pour elle qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'il puisse en être autrement. Elle n'allait pas mentir et dire que cela ne la touchait pas, qu'elle n'était pas triste à l'idée de ne jamais avoir de petits-enfants arborant les yeux verts de son fils...Mais elle l'acceptait. Elle acceptait son fils comme il était, simplement. La seule chose qui pourrait l'embêter était la différence d'age qui devait être conséquente si Dean en parlait à demi-mots...La dernière chose dont son fils avait besoin était d'un pédérastre qui l'utilisait à son bon plaisir...Un frisson lui remonta l'échine à cette idée...Face à elle, Dean attendait toujours une réponse et connaissant son fils, elle savait que le pousser aurait l'effet inverse de celui voulu...Alors elle hocha doucement la tête, consciente qu'il s'agissait là aussi d'un sujet épineux...

- Tu pourrais...Je sais pas...Tâter le terrain? Voir comment il prendrait la chose...Mais ne lui dit pas! Je veux le faire moi-même, ok?

- D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ne t'inquiète pas...Le rassura-t-elle...Je peux te poser une question, Dean?

- Quoi? Lui demanda son fils, les sourcils dejà fronçés.

- Tu...Ton père et toi n'avez jamais discuté de sexe, répéta-t-elle en rossissant, et encore moins de...sexe gay alors...

- Maman! L'arrêta aussitôt Dean, aussi gêné qu'elle. C'est loin d'être un sujet dont j'ai envie de parler avec ma mère mais je te rassure, je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur...

- Dean! Tu n'as que 16 ans! Le fustigea-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège. Tu n'as pas à...Tu es trop jeune pour...Tu as le droit de dire non! S'emmêla-t-elle, confuse et en colère.

- Maman! La calma rapidement son fils. Je ne fais rien que je n'ai pas envie de faire, d'accord? Il ne me forçe à rien et on prend tout le temps dont on a besoin. Ca te va? Lui dit-il, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

Mary allait ajouter quelque chose quand la tête de Sammy passa la porte.

- Vous avez fini de discuter? Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-il, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

- Viens là...L'invita Dean en tappotant son lit. Et où est mon soda?

- Je l'ai bu, lui répondit Sam avec un sourire, vous n'aviez pas à être si long! Papa est toujours avec le médecin...

- Je vais allez le retrouver...Se décida Mary en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à ses fils.

Dean se retrouva seul avec son frère et ses pensées. Il voulait aborder le sujet avec Sam mais il n'était pas certain que ce ne soit pas trop tôt. Après tout, Sam n'avait même pas encore 12 ans...

- Alors...Commença son petit frère...

- Alors?

- Je suis toujours en colère pour ton anniversaire, lui annonça le plus jeune.

- Je suis désolé pour ça, admit Dean, je ne voulais pas te blesser, Sam, tu le sais...

- Je sais...Soupira le plus jeune. Donc, ce sont tous tes amis? Demanda finalement Sam, lâchant enfin la question qui le turlupinait depuis qu'ils les avaient vus.

- Oui, ce sont mes amis.

- Ils sont...plutôt vieux, non? Lança innocement Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils sont plus vieux que les tiens, c'est un fait...

- Idiot!

- Banane!

Sam pouffa de rire devant les grimaces de son frère. C'était agréable de retrouver cette complicité alors qu'il avait eu si peur de la perdre après toute la colère qu'il avait épprouvé à l'encontre de son frère.

- Hey Sam? Je peux te dire un truc?

Son jeune frère se redressa sur le lit et le toisa presque froidement, son sourire s'était évanoui et Dean n'aimait pas voir cette expression trop sérieuse sur le jeune visage de Sam.

- Si c'est encore quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas dire à papa et maman alors non! Je ne veux rien savoir! C'est pas juste que tu me dises des trucs gros comme des maisons et que je ne puisse le dire à personne! C'est pas bien de me faire mentir et...

- Sam! Respire! Je viens d'en parler avec maman...

- Ho...Se radouçit instantanément le cadet. D'accord alors... Vas-y!

Dean hésita un moment avant de parler. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec un enfant de 11 ans mais, d'un autre côté, il savait que son frère lui en voudrait s'il le découvrait par un autre que lui. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était le rejet de son frère...Il n'avait aucune idée des opinions de son cadet sur le sujet...Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ni maintenant, ni Avant.

- Alors...heum...Papa a déjà eu_ La _grande conversation avec toi? Demanda-t-il pour commencer.

- Non, admit Sam en fronçant les sourcils, mais je sais comment on fait les bébés si c'est que tu demandes...Ajouta-t-il d'un air outré. Je suis pas un enfant, tu sais, j'ai 12 ans! Insista Sam.

- Si tu l'es et tu as 11 ans; rétorqua presque mécaniquement Dean. Donc...Tu sais bien que généralement un homme tombe amoureux d'une femme et tout ce qui s'en suit?

- Hm hm... Opina Sam en écoutant attentivement son frère.

- Et tu sais bien aussi que parfois...Les hommes -ou les femmes- peuvent aussi tomber amoureux d'une personne du même genre qu'eux?

- Tu veux parler des homosexuels, Dean?! Lui demanda platement Sam, en le regardant bizarrement. Pas besoin de me parler comme un gosse de cinq ans, tu sais?! Lui envoya Sam avec un regard ennuyé. A l'école, on a eu un conseil de classe sur ça...Le renseigna-t-il devant son air hébété.

- Un conseil de classe?

- Oui, à cause de Maxime. Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter et de l'insulter parce qu'il a des cheveux long et qu'il ressemble à une fille. Du coup, les profs ont décidés de faire un conseil de classe pour nous expliquer que l'homosexualité, ce n'était pas quelque chose de mal et tout ça...

- Ha...Approuva Dean d'un hochement de tête. Et toi, tu en penses quoi? Tu insultais Maxime aussi?!

- Non! Se révolta Sam en le regardant, blessé qu'il puisse penser ça. Non! Je...J'essayais de le défendre. C'est mon ami!

- C'est bien Sam. Le félicita l'ainé. Et donc, tu en penses quoi?

- Ben...Je sais pas...Souffla Sam, en haussant les épaules, un peu décontenancé par la question. Je sais que c'est pas mal et que les homosexuels sont des gens commes les autres. Ca me dérange pas...

- Donc...Résuma Dean avec appréhension...Si je te disais que je préfère les garçons aux filles, ça ne te dérangerais pas?

- T'ES HOMOSEXUEL? Cria presque Sam en regardant son frère avec des yeux ronds.

- Heu...Oui. Murmura simplement Dean, n'ayant pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Donc t'as bien une petite-amie sauf que c'est un petit-copain! S'exclama fièrement Sam, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Heu...Ben...oui. Si tu vois les choses comme ça...

**. . .**

- On préfère le garder en observation encore 24h, lui apprit le médecin d'un ton docte. L'hématome qu'il avait au niveau de la rate était important et je veux être sur de ne rien manquer...Ses fractures de côtes vont se guérir d'elles-même, il n'y a pas grand chose que l'on puisse faire pour ça. Pareil pour son sternum. Par contre, son fémur va nécessiter au moins six semaines d'immobilisation. Et il a encore eu de la chance que la cassure soit aussi net...Ses plaies abdominales guérrissent bien mais ont encore besoin de pansements quotidiens. Je suppose qu'il rentre avec vous? Demanda finalement le médecin.

- Evidement. Répondit John d'un ton caégorique.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, sa jambe nécessite du repos. Les papiers pour les soins vous seront donnés à sa sortie, vous reparlerez de l'enlevement de son plâtre dans environ six semaines avec votre médecin de famille...

- Merci docteur...Souffla John en serrant la main du médecin, qui répondit en souriant poliment.

John soupira lourdement et s'adossa au mur blanc du couloir. Bien sur qu'il voulait reprendre Dean à la maison, c'était nécessaire vis-à-vis de son état mais cela lui permettrait aussi de se rapprocher de son fils. De lui parler, simplement, de peut-être l'aiguilloner sur la bonne voie. Il était incroyablement soulagé que Dean ait réellement fait - et réussi- cet examen. C'était une épine en moins dans le pieds...Mais cela ne facilitait pas la situation. Que Dean reste à trainer pendant ses journées, sans réel but, n'était pas bénéfique. Au contraire. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il lance l'idée de l'université mais c'était perdu d'avance...Dean avait 16 ans, jamais il n'irait volontairement à l'unif..._"Voir du pays" _avec des amis était beaucoup plus attrayant...Il devait ramener Dean à la maison, au moins le temps de son rétablissement...Ca lui ferait gagner du temps et lui permettrait de réflechir posément à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Peut-être le renvoyer dans un pensionnat? Une structure plus rigide que _Saint-Sébastien_?

- C'est une mauvaise idée...Lança une voix à ses côtés.

John sursauta presque à son entente, ayant été totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il se retourna, sa première réaction fut la colère à la vue de Castiel. Mais elle dégonfla bien vite alors que John savait que se mettre à dos les amis de son fils n'aiderait en rien la siuation.

- Je suis désolé pour la manière dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois. Commença-t-il sobrement. J'étais en colère après Dean et je me rends bien compte que je me suis emporté mais...Vous devez comprendre que c'est mon fils, insista-t-il lourdement, et qu'on a beau ne pas toujours se comprendre, je ne pense qu'à son bien-être. Il n'a pas besoin d'amis qui le poussent et l'entraîne dans des_ road trip_ à travers tout le pays...Dean à 16 ans, Mr Novak, il n'a pas l'âge pour errer sur les routes. Précisa John, sombrement.

- Je connais l'âge de Dean, Monsieur Winchester, répondit Castiel d'un ton calme, et je le concède: Dean n'a pas besoin d'être entraîné.

- Pardon? Interrogea John, autant inerloqué par la réplique que par les mots posés et concis de l'ami de son fils.

- Malgré son âge, Dean n'est pas quelqu'un de crédule ou de naïf, Monsieur Winchester. Clarifia Castiel. C'est même une personne tout à fait lucide et apte à prendre et à assumer ses choix.

- Où voulez-vous en venir? S'irrita John, agaçé par la déclamation trop pondéré de Castiel.

- Dean n'a pas besoin qu'on l'entraîne, Monsieur. C'est même davantage un leader...

- Un leader? Répéta John, les mâchoires serrées. Vous êtes entrain de me dire que des hommes agés de la cinquantaine se laissent mener par la baguette par un môme d'à peine 16 ans? Que vous n'êtes absolument pas responsables de ses conneries comme cette histoire de faux-papiers?

- Pas du tout. Nia Castiel, plus peiné que vexé. Dean n'est rien de moins que mon ami, Monsieur. Souffla-t-il avec sincérité. Un très bon ami, et je vous dis juste qu'on ne l'a pas entraîné dans quoi que se soit...

- Vraiment? Siffla John avec sarcasme.

- Vraiment. Acquièsça Castiel. Je sais que Dean agit souvent sans réfléchir. Qu'il ne réfléchit pas toujours à tout les aboutissants de ses actions mais ne doutez jamais qu'il vous aime. Il a la tête dure et il est plutôt taiseux en ce qui concerne ses sentiments mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle vous ne devez jamais douter c'est bien sur ce qu'il ressent vis-à-vis de sa famille...

- Famille dont vous faites partie paraît-il...Souffla John d'une voix plus las que vénimeuse.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Dean est un ami très important. Souligna Castiel avec un sourire. Et en tant qu'ami, je peux dire que le forçer à retourner avec vous serait une erreur.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire? Faire comme si tout allait bien, retourner au Kansas et oublier que mon fils ainé s'est retrouvé à l'hopital je-ne-sais-comment?

- Dean n'est pas quelqu'un d'idiot, souffla Castiel, s'il veut partir, il partira. Ce n'est pas une porte fermée ou même votre colère qui l'en empêchera...

- Il a une jambe dans le plâtre...Rappela John, septique.

- Votre fils est plutôt têtu, Monsieur Winchester. J'ai ouï dire qu'il tenait cela de vous...

Un sourire amer se peignît sur les lèvres de John qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire au pleurer. Bien sur que son fils filerait à la première occassion. Bien sur qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir Dean éternellement. Mais comment pourrait-il accepter de le laisser derrière?

- Dean est important pour moi, Monsieur Winchester. Réellement. Vous devez me faire confiance quand je vous dis que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Vous faire confiance? Vous vous foutez de moi?

- Non monsieur. Je peux vous garantir qu'il vous appelera au moins toutes les semaines...

- John? Lança Mary qui venait d'arriver au côté de son mari. Quelque chose ne va pas?


	55. Les mots de la colère

Sur le chemin de retour, John ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté de partir. _Ne jamais laisser un homme derrière. _N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait appris dans les Marins? Et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il venait de faire à l'instant? En laissant son fils dans une chambre d'hopital, entouré d'hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans même savoir où il allait vivre et se remettre? Les mots de Novak l'avaient seulement à moitié convaincu mais c'est le rire de son aîné, entrain de plaisanter avec son frère et Jeff qui avait fini de le convaincre. Tristement, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Dean aussi détendu quand il était avec eux...

- Tu peux m'expliquer John?! S'impatienta sa femme sur le siège passagé.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait que le retenir contre son gré n'était pas la bonne solution? Lança-t-il pour seule réponse.

- Il était blessé! Argua Mary, les sourcils fronçés.

- Oui, et quoi? Tu voulais qu'on en profite pour le traîner à la maison? L'enfermer dans sa chambre? Et après? Il aurait foutu le camp dés qu'il aurait pu marcher...Sans la garantie de le revoir.

A l'arrière, Sam qui jusque-là n'écoutait la conversation de ses parents que d'une oreille; fut tétanisé par ces mots. Dean l'appelait beaucoup plus régulièrement que ses parents, et malgré leur petite querelle; il avait promit de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes. Y avait-il un risque qu'un jour il n'appelle plus du tout? Si un jour Dean et leurs parents ne s'entendaient plus du tout, est-ce qu'il reverrait son frère? Autre part que dans un lit d'hopital...ou pire?! Cette pensée seule suffisait à le glacer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Mary, ignorant totalement l'effet des mots de son mari sur leur cadet.

- Castiel Novak, son ami, m'a promis que Dean appelerait toutes les semaines.

- Et ça te suffit?! Souffla Mary, entre colère et tristesse.

- Ca doit.

**. . . **

Trois semaines avaient passés depuis leur départ de Jasper et Dean avait tenu sa parole, il les avait appelés toutes les semaines. Pas que cela leur ait fourni beaucoup d'indication sur la vie de leur fils...John et Mary venaient d'apprendre à leur dépend que leur fils avait un véritable talent pour éluder les questions. Il répondait évasivement à leur interrogations, restant la majorité du temps dans le vague. Où dormait-il? _Chez un ami._ Lequel? _Un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas_. Suivait-il bien son traitement de ré-éducation?_ Evidemment, voyons_. Est-ce qu'il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire par la suite? _Ils en parleraient plus tard; Il était fatigué; Il devait raccrocher._

Mary pouvait clairement dire que John regrettait d'avoir accepté. Et pourtant, ils avaient au moins des nouvelles de leur fils toutes les semaines. Savoir qu'il allait bien valait toute les questions éludées du monde.

Mary, quant à elle, avait un autre problème. Dans moins d'une semaine, l'anniversaire de Sam avait lieu et Dean serait présent. Et elle n'avait toujours pas trouver le moyen de parler à son mari de l'orientation sexuelle de leur fils. Elle voulait pouvoir parler de cela avec Dean ce jour-là. Elle voulait être capable de partager quelque chose d'important avec lui, de se sentir complice _malgré qu'elle soit une étrangère_...

Mais elle tenait la solution. Le fils Foster venait d'être mis à la porte par ses parents et si la raison officielle était la drogue, tout le monde connaissait la raison officieuse. John n'avait pas vraiment réagi en apprenant la nouvelle, mais elle comptait bien creuser la question...

Aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs le parfait moment. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, des odeurs de barbecue flottaient dans l'air et John en préparait un lui-même à l'arrière de la maison, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ca va John? Lança-t-elle en arrivant près de lui, deux verres de vin à la main.

- Ca va, merci; répondit-il avec un sourire en acceptant un des verres, tu pourras beintôt me donner la viande...

- Elle est prête, opina-t-elle distraitement. Tu as entendu cette histoire avec Jeremy Foster? Demanda-t-elle ensuite sur le ton de la confidence.

- Hm hm...Comme tout le quartier. Lança-t-il simplement.

- Penny et Jim l'ont mis à la porte! S'insurgea-t-elle, en toute bonne foi.

John, qui était entrain de tisonner le feu du barbecue, s'arrêta dans son mouvement et une drôle de grimace anima un instant son visage. Il tourna un visage mi-contrit, mi-coléreux vers elle avant de répondre d'une voix tendue comme un arc.

- Tu ne pense pas qu'on est un peu mal placé pour dire cela? Si tu m'en veux toujours pour ces foutus mots, dis-le clairement au lieu de faire mine de vouloir parler du fils Foster. Termina-t-il rudement, les gestes plus brusques au-dessus du feu.

- Je ne voulais pas dire cela, John. Souffla Mary d'une voix triste et penaude. Je voulais simplement parler avec mon mari d'une situation que je trouve inadmissible.

- Inadmissible? Le petit Foster dealait de la drogue à ce qu'il paraît...

- John...Tu as déjà entendu ce qui se dit sur Dean? Lança-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu écouter toutes ces conneries...Grinça-t-il.

- Jeremy était homosexuel...Expliqua-t-elle simplement...C'est pour cela qu'ils l'ont mis à la porte. Je ne pensais pas que Penny et Jim étaient de ce genre-là...soupira-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à digérer, je suppose...Prononça John du bout des lèvres. Surtout que Jeremy est leur seul enfant...

- Et? Jeremy est un brave garçon qui se retrouve presque à la rue parce qu'il n'a pas les mêmes préférences que ses parents!

- Tu exagères! Il est chez son oncle maternel d'après ce que j'en sais...

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi?! Lança-t-elle soudainement, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Moi? Pourquoi?! J'en sais rien...Tu connais ma vision des choses, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça...Et si un des mes fils...Je sais pas! Lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu accepterais, non? Par amour pour tes garçons...Tenta-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, sans doute...Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ferai dans pareille situation. C'est difficile à dire, non?

- Moi, je soutiendrais mon fils quoi qu'il advienne. Assura-t-elle avec conviction. Et je suis certaine que toi aussi!

- Tu m'as l'air bien impliquée dis donc...Plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

- Mais non...Enfin si! Se reprit Mary. Je me demandais juste comment tu réagirais si Dean était homo...

- Dean? Et pourquoi pas Sam? Demanda John en haussant un sourcil.

- Ben...Ben, Sam est encore trop jeune, voyons! Bredouilla Mary, en rossissant légèrement.

John arrêta totalement ce qu'il était entrain de faire pour regarder sa femme avec attention. Il n'était pas marié depuis vingt ans pour rien...

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Mary? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue. Parce que si c'est le cas, je préfererais que tu me le dises directement au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...Souffla-t-elle, doucement.

- Mary...

- Tu devrais parler à ton fils. Indiqua-t-elle, avec défaite, ses épaules se relâchant enfin.

- Pardon?

- Tu devrais vraiment parler avec Dean. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire...

**. . .**

La jambe étendue devant lui sur le sofa du salon, Dean s'ennuyait profondément. Les gens autour de lui le regardait du coin de l'oeil, croyant certainement qu'il ne les voyait pas murmurer à l'oreille de leurs voisins. Il allait alimenter les potins du quartier pendant quelque semaines, après ça, c'était sur...

Du bout des doigts, il tapottait le bord du canapé sur le rythme de _Smoke in the water, _alors qu'il regardait sa mère jouer à la parfaite hotesse. Allant d'un groupe de gens à l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien, s'assurant qu'aucun plat n'était vide. Il l'avait vu regarder dans sa direction plusieurs fois, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à venir le voir...

Il avala une autre gorgée de soda, pestant que ce ne soit pas de la bière, et soupira lourdement. S'il avait su qu'il serait resté coincé sur le canapé au milieu d'une bande d'inconnu à la langue trop pendue, il serait resté au_ Roadhouse. _C'est là qu'il vivait pour le moment, le temps que sa jambe guerrisse, ce qui prenait malgré tout un bout de temps.

Oui, franchement, il serait bien resté dans les bras de Castiel...Mais c'était l'anniversaire de Sam et il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'y aller. De toute manière, ses parents ne lui avait pas vraiment dit qu'ils avaient invité la moitié de la ville pour l'occasion. Sam voulait ses copains, Mary leur mère pour parler chiffons et John ne voulait pas rester à faire le pied de grue...Donc, la moitié de la ville s'était retrouvée invitée alors qu'il stagnait sur le canapé, à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

Surtout qu'après l'interrogatoire en règle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et une tappe dans le dos de la part de son père, ils lui avaient à peine addressé la parole...Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que c'était ce qu'il voulait? Ou peut-être...Et juste l'idée le terrifiait...Etaient-ils fatigués d'essayer? Même Sam n'était pas resté plus de vingts minutes avec lui, après l'avoir remercié pour son cadeau et parler un peu de l'école, il était reparti avec ses copains...Et c'était stupide et puérile mais merde! Il les voyait tout les jours alors qu'il ne le voyait que de temps en temps! Mais Sam avait 12 ans maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Son grand-frère était la dernière personne qu'il voulait avoir derrière lui à son anniversaire...Et c'était sa propre faute si son absence ne dérangeait plus son petit-frère...

Un énième soupir traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et une envie soudaine de parler à Castiel gronda dans ses tripes. Ce qui était tout à fait impossible dans l'envirronement actuel...Il sursauta presque quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, répandant dans la pièce une sonnerie typique des portables des années 90. Vraiment, il se réjouissait des innovations qui allaient arriver dans ce domaine...

- Allo?

_- Tout va bien? _Lui demanda la voix désincarnée de son ange.

- Cass? Souffla-t-il à voix basse. Mais...Où est-ce que tu t'es dégoté un téléphone?! Non, oublies, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles?

_- Je ne pouvais pas vraiment apparaître dans le salon de tes parents, Dean..._Lui répondit Castiel, avec sérieux.

- Evidemment mais...

_- Et tu avais besoin de me voir, non?_

- Oui mais...Tu as senti, _ça_?! S'étonna Dean.

_- Je sens toujours quant tu ne vas pas bien, Dean et en plus..._

- Et en plus?

_- J'avais envie de te parler..._

Dean ne put retenir un sourire de venir s'épanouir sur son visage. Surprenant des regards l'observant curieusement, il se décida de bouger. Monter les escaliers n'était pas évident avec ses béquilles mais il y parvenait malgré tout.

- Tu veux bien attendre trente secondes que j'aille dans un endroit plus privé? Souffla-t-il avant d'empocher son gsm.

Tant bien que mal, Dean se dirigea vers sa chambre, slalomant entre les invités pour parvenir jusqu'à l'escalier. Il le monta plus rapidement que jamais pour enfin se laisser tomber sur son lit, la porte bien fermée derrière lui.

- Cass? Souffla-t-il, le téléphone contre sa joue.

_- Comment tu vas? _Lui demanda son ange de sa voix suave et pourtant si sérieuse.

- Ca va, Castiel...C'es juste...

_- Oui? _

- Sam. Il m'a à peine parlé, à peine regardé. Bientôt, je ne serai plus que le grand-frère loser incapable de garder un boulot stable, et ne parlons même pas d'une adresse...Souffla-t-il tristement.

_- Sam n'a jamais été un adolescent facile, je pense, non? _

- C'est peu dire, grogna Dean avec ironie. Il était insolent, je-sais-tout, rebelle et légèrement prétentieux. Le cauchemar de mon père...

_- Ca lui passera...Il comprendra un jour_.

- Peut-être...mais ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver. Il ne va pas se réveiller un jour et comprendre mes choix, il va rester un étudiant lambda, avec une bourse pour une grande université. Il va devenir avocat, se marier avec Jess et il n'aura plus le temps ni l'envie de se soucier de son grand-frère instable. Anticipa Dean, d'un ton morne.

_- Tu ne sais rien de tout ça. Le choix d'étude de Sam n'était dicté que par votre mode de vie, Jess n'était peut-être pas la femme de sa vie et Sam, que se soit celui d'avant ou celui d'aujourd'hui, aura toujours envie de voir son frère. Ne sous-estime ton frère, ni l'amour qu'il te porte..._

- Ouais...Marmonna Dean, étrangement gêné des mots de Castiel. J'aurais aimé que tu sois ici...Tu sais...Avec la famille et tout...Bredouilla-t-il, doucement.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime, Dean_. Lui répondit simplement Castiel.

Au rez-de-chaussée, John avait remarqué son fils filer à l'étage. Il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais mais il était entrain d'éviter son fils depuis le début de la fête. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, ou qu'il n'ait rien à lui dire...Au contraire. Il avait une foule de questions, toutes plus délicates les unes que les autres, qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Des questions sur des sujets qu'ils auraient dû aborder ensemble, dans une conversation père/fils gênante où il n'aurait pas vraiment su trouver les bons mots...C'était comme ça que cela aurait dû se passer. Comme cela que c'était sensé se passer...Mais il n'avait jamais parler de ça avec Dean. Ni de ça, ni de rien d'ailleurs...Parce qu'il y avait toujours eu un fossé entre eux et Dean. Un fossé qu'il ne désesperait pas de combler un jour mais qui était de plus en plus diffcile d'occulter.

Ces questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres, John n'était pas sur de vouloir les poser de vive voix. Non parce qu'il avait peur des réponses...enfin pas entièrement. Mais plutôt parce qu'il avait peur de ses réactions. Il avait retourné la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Mary sous toutes les coutures pour en venir toujours à la même conclusion... Et il n'était pas certain de savoir comment il se sentait par rapport à cela. En fait, pour le moment, il en était encore au stade de prier de s'être tromper. C'était pour ça qu'il évitait Dean. Et pourtant, quand pourra-t-il lui reparler face à face?

Donc, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, John grimpait déjà les marches de l'escalier deux par deux. Son poings était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte quand il entendit le rire claire de son fils. Ce rire lumineux qu'il desesperait tant d'entendre depuis quelque temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu écouter à la porte et sans parler fort, Dean parlait assez haut pour qu'il entende.

- Tu as toujours les bons mots, hein?! Lança la voix taquine de Dean. Ou peut-être pas, ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un ton ennuyé. Non, on a pas encore su parler...Je sais pas, il m'évite je pense...Souffla son fils d'une voix plus basse. Tu t'attendais à quoi...? Lâcha-t-il presque aigrement. Je sais que je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire mais c'est ma mère dont on parle...!

Le dépit latent dans les mots de son fils serra le coeur de John. Son attitude d'aujourd'hui avait-elle réellement blessé autant son fils? Evidemment. Si c'était Dean qui avait demandé à Mary de lui en parler, le voir distant aujourd'hui n'était certainement pas bon signe. Prenant une profonde inspiration en vue de la conversation qui allait suivre, il frappa doucement à la porte. Le " _Au fait? Moi aussi je t'aime..."_ de son fils resta suspendu dans l'air un instant avant qu'il ne refrappe une deuxième fois. Avait-il bien entendu?

- Je dois te laisser, lui parvint la voix de Dean. C'est ça, a plus.

En entendant son fils venir ouvrir la porte avec ses bequilles, John fit de son mieux pour se reprendre et faire disparaître l'expression dubitative qu'il devait surement avoir sur le visage.

- Papa?

- Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-il, presque gauchement.

- Bien sur...Souffla Dean en le laissant passer. Tu permet que je m'assoie, lança-t-il en indiquant son lit, mes bras fatiguent un peu...Plaisanta-t-il. De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

- Hum...Ta mère et moi avons parlé...Commença John d'une voix qui résonnait d'une assurance dont il ne disposait pas. Tu...Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire? Lança-t-il.

C'était sans doute idiot mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son fils. Il voulait ne pas devoir aller à la pêche aux informations comme si son fils était un vulgaire délinquant...Il voulait avoir une vraie conversation avec son fils, pas une pâle imitation où il ne ferait que lui soutirer des infos goutte à goutte. Il cru discerner de l'appréhension dans le regard perçant de Dean avant que celle-ci ne soit cachée par les bravades habituelles.

- Sans doute des tonnes de choses, oui. De laquelle veux-tu parler?

- Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi, Dean, pas maintenant. Cingla John d'une voix ferme. C'est important. Rajouta-t-il.

- Je sais que c'est important, figures-toi. C'est de ma vie dont on va parler...Cingla Dean en retour, d'un ton cassant.

- Donc...C'est vrai? Tenta John.

- Quoi donc, papa? Demanda bien trop innocement Dean. Poses-moi la question une bonne fois pour toute...

- Ta mère a laissé entendre que...Que tu...Enfin...Tu veux vraiment que je le dise, Dean?! S'énerva le patriarche.

- Oui, oui, j'aimerais vraiment te l'entendre dire. Répondit simplement Dean. Ou n'arrives-tu même pas à prononcer ces putains mots? T'as trop honte sans doute que ton fils soit une...

- Arrête! Gonda John de sa voix bourrue. Arrêtes tout de suite de jouer à la pauvre victime! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Tu n'as jamais rien dit qui aurait pu...Ca t'amuse de nous faire ça?! Hein?! Ca te suffit pas de nous faire transir en vagabondant dans les rues en jouant au délinquant de seconde zone mais en plus, tu te ramènes un jour en lâchant ça?!

Les mots étaient sorti tout seuls, s'écoulant hors de sa bouche à une vitesse impressionnante. Des pensées qu'il ne savait même pas avoir, des pensées mauvaises, pleines de venin; celles qui effleurait notre cosncience et qu'on enfuissait avant même d'y avoir réellement songer. Et le barrage avait cédé. A cause de sa propre incertitude, à cause de ce sourire agaçant que Dean arborait toujours, à cause de son air suffisant et de toutes les remises en questions que cela allait entraîner...La colère avait pris le dessus et il ne savait même plus arrêter ces foutus mots de sortir de sa bouche.

- Ho...Donc c'est ma faute? Siffla Dean avec une lueur rageuse dans le regard. Je le savais que t'allais tout mettre dans le même panier. Après tout, il fallait bien compléter le tabeau, non? Voleur, menteur, vagabond et pour terminer; ho...

- Ne le dis pas! Cracha John, le visage contracté par la colère.

- De quoi t'as peur? Que ça s'ébruite? Tu as peur des ragots, papa? Je suis ce que je suis et je n'ai pas honte, n'en déplaise aux autres, toi y compris. Cingla Dean, qui s'était relevé et qui se tenait maintenant devant son père, appuyé contre ses béquilles.

- Tu veux que je le dise?! Tu veux vraiment que je dise haut et fort que t'est une tarlouse? C'est ça que tu veux entendre? Que je te dise en face que t'es une tapette? Parce que mon fils ne sera jamais une pédale, c'est bien compris?!

John cessa presque de respirer à la fin de sa tirade. Devant lui, Dean le fixait de ce regard neutre, le jaugeant avec froideur. Lourdement, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise du bureau qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu dire tout ça. Il n'avait certainement jamais voulu insulter son fils. Mais il avait toujours eu le sang chaud et Dean connaissait parfaitement ses boutons...

Le silence sétira inconfortablement, il s'épaissit jusqu'à en devenir étouffant laissant John comme à bout de souffle. Une énorme boule était venue se loger dans sa gorge et plus aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il venait de dire - de cracher- à son fils. Comment avait-il pu? Etait-il vraiment ce genre de père, reniant son propre fils parce qu'il était simplement différent? Venait-il réellement d'insulter son fils alors que celui-ci lui parlait enfin de quelque chose d'important? En fin de compte, peut-être que son paternel était un bien meilleur père que lui... Il cligna furieusement des yeux alors que des larmes impudiques y étaient apparues traîteusement. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, ce n'était pas lui la victime...

- Je crois que je vais y aller. Souffla Dean d'une voix atone en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

Ces simples mots firent naître une telle panique chez John qu'il se retrouva tremblant de la tête au pied. Si Dean partait maintenant, après toutes les horreurs qu'il venait de lui dire, le reverrait-il un jour?

- Non! Lança-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je...s'il-te-plaît...

- Si. C'est mieux pour tout le monde...Répondit Dean, toujours de cette voix vide d'émotion.

- Non...je...pardon, Dean! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...je...Bredouilla le plus agé en s'emmelant dans ses mots.

- John. Cingla Dean d'une voix tranchante en faisant taire son père. Je vais y aller maintenant, avant de dire des choses que je pourrais regretter et je téléphonerais plus tard, d'accord? Quand on aura tout les deux pu se calmer...

John hocha faiblement la tête. Il n'avait de toute façon pas la force d'avoir une autre discussion avec son fils. Pour le moment, il voulait juste se traîner jusque dans un trou et s'appitoyer sur son sort. Son aîné venait l'appeler par son prénom, mettant ainsi une distance - encore plus grande que celle déjà existante- entre eux. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas lui aussi renier à l'instant? Mais reporter la discussion était sans doute la plus sage décision. John ne pouvait qu'admirer la retenue de son fils sur ce coup-là.

- Dis ce que tu veux à maman et Sam, continua Dean,déjà dans le couloir. Je serai parti d'ici ving minute. Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Seul dans la chambre, John résista deux minutes avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer silencieusement.


	56. Introspection

Je suis désolé pour l'innnncroyyyaaaablement longue attente; Pas d'excuse sinon de la flemme, un manque d'inspiration et un million de choses en tête...

Je n'abandonne pas cette fic! Je suis juste plus lente à l'écriture que d'hab...Désolé.

Merci de me suivre et de me lire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et merci à tout ceux qui l'ont déjà fait, ça motive réellement.

* * *

><p>C'est étrange comme le choses peuvent soudainement se précipiter dans une direction tellement éloignée de celle qu'on esperait...Il avait imaginé mille et un scénarii, chacun différent sur le contenu et les issues de leur discussion, mais dans chacun il gardait son calme. Dans chacun, il faisait part à son fils de son incompréhension et de son malaise vis-à-vis de cela...Ho, il avait su dés le départ que ce n'était qu'illusoire, il n'avait jamais été un homme de sang-froid mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer la situation déraper à ce point-là.<p>

Comment avait-il pu perdre autant son calme? Comment cela avait-il pu autant dégénérer?

Ses larmes s'étaient tarries quand il entendit le pas discret de sa femme dans les escaliers. Dean devait être parti en quatrième vitesse, sans la moindre explication. Comment était-il sensé expliquer à Mary qu'il avait tout fait foirer?

- John? Lança-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Que s'est-il passé? Dean est descendu blanc comme un linge et il est parti. Il a dit que tu nous expliquerais...Souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant face à lui. John? Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé...

- J'ai pas été à la hauteur, Mary...

- Comment ça? Vous avez discutez? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, nia-t-il avec lassitude, non, on a pas parlé. Comme toujours, il a joué au plus malin et je me suis mis à gueuler...J'pouvais plus m'arrêter et...j'ai dis des conneries, Mary.

- Des conneries?

- Il n'a rien dit. Murmura-t-il. Il s'est juste levé et a dit qu'il ferait mieux de partir. Avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter...Il a dit qu'il rappelerait quand on se sera tout les deux calmé mais...Mais j'suis pas sur qu'il le fasse.

- Quel genre de conneries, John? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus rogue.

- Le genre de conneries qu'un père ne devrait jamais dire à son fils. Le genre de conneries qui sort de la bouche de putain d'homophobes...Répondit-il avec un mépris flagrant pour lui-même.

Mary ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de se redresser et d'aller s'assoir sur le lit. John ne chercha pas à rencontrer son regard, il savait très bien ce qu'il y trouverait.

**. . .**

Dans la voiture qui le menait à un des seuls endroits où il se sentait chez lui, Dean était silencieux. Après quelques questions de la part de Caleb qui n'avaient rencontrés aucune réponse, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient laissés aller à un drôle de silence. Caleb pouvait dire que cela c'était mal passé et il avait juste envie de retourner dans cette foutue barraque pour les secouer une bonne fois. Dean était quelqu'un de bien, qui cachait bien plus de douleurs que n'importe qui, il en était certain.

Dean, de son côté, ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne se sentait pas blessé. Il se sentait horriblement mal...En fait, il se sentait comme n'importe quel adolescent venant de se faire rejeter par son père. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des embrassades et à des félécitations mais il n'avait pas non plus prévu ce déchaînement d'insultes plus blessantes les unes que les autres...Et les mots n'étaient rien comparés au visage contracté de colère et de dégout de son père. Il connaissait son père sur les bouts des doigts...Il s'était laissé emporté, ses mots s'étaient emballés autant que sa colère et à l'heure actuelle, il devait être entrain de se morfondre dans une bouteille d'alcool...ou dans les bras de Mary, aujourd'hui.

Il sursauta presque lorsque son téléphone sonna. A moitié étonné, il nota que c'était Sam qui l'appelait. Sans doute pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il n'avait pas dit au revoir. Franchement, il ne s'était pas senti le courage de voir son frère lorsqu'il était sorti de la chambre. La seule personne à qui il voulait parler était Castiel. Il répondit malgré tout, ne voulant pas non plus ignorer son frère.

_- Dean? _Lança Sam de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Oui? Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible.

_- Pourquoi t'es parti si vite? _Demanda-t-il tout de suite. _Papa et maman sont enfermés dans ta chambre depuis et je suis presque sur que papa pleure! _Surrenchéri-t-il.

- Papa et moi avons eu une discussion. Ca s'est mal passé, c'est tout...

_- Une discussion? Sur quoi?! _Interrogea Sam. _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?! _

Ce fut sans doute le ton pinçé et agaçé de Sam qui lui fit le plus mal. Il fallait bien que cela arrive, non? Le jour où son frère en aurait marre de ses frasques, des disputes et des non-dits constants qui l'entouraient. Mais avec la peine et la tristesse vint la colère. De quel droit Sam assumait-il que c'était de sa faute? N'avait-il pas comprit en quoi consistait cette conversation?

- He bien désolé de te déçevoir, petit frère, mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'est d'être moi. Mais oui, j'avoue, c'est ma propre faute si je suis homo...Ou une pédale comme papa l'a si bien dit. Evidemment que c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû me taire et tu m'aurais fait la gueule parce que je ne dis jamais rien aux parents. Siffla-t-il, les doigts serrés autour de son téléphone. Ho...et bon anniversaire Sam.

Il n'attendit même pas les mots d'excuses de son frère avant de raccrocher. Il acceptait et pardonnait beaucoup de choses de son frère mais il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse accuser à tord. L'adolescence de Sam n'avait été un passage facile pour personne. Sam s'était insurgé chaque jour contre leur père, trouvant toujours de nouveaux sujets de discorde. John avait répliqué à chaque fois, toujours avec la même ferveur. Et, toujours, il était pris à parti. John lui sifflant qu'il maternait trop Sam, celui-ci l'accusant de toujours se ranger de l'avis de leur père. Plus d'une fois, il avait essuyé la colère de Sam à la place du chasseur plus âgé et il n'en avait jamais rien dit. Mieux valait lui que John, provoquant ainsi une énième dispute qu'il devrait arbitrer, n'est-ce pas? Plus d'une fois, il avait supporté la mauvaise humeur et la rancoeur de leur père, préferant qu'elle tombe sur lui, plutôt que sur son petit frère. Et il avait fermé les yeux sur les remarques acerbes et humiliantes, sur le ton condescendant et les regards incendiaires.

Mais il n'était pas question qu'il supporte encore les états d'âme de ces deux-là. Il adorait son frère et il était - _indubitablement_- prêt à mourrir pour lui mais il ne lui servirait plus de punching-ball, cette fois-ci! John et Mary n'avait qu'à gérer cette phase, plutôt tumultueuse, de la vie de Sam.

A des kilomètres de là, Sam regardait son téléphone d'un air incrédule et bientôt, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça comme ça! Il n'avait pas voulu accuser son frère de quoique se soit! C'était juste que...Dean était parti sans même lui dire au revoir, alors qu'ils avaient à peine pu parler tout les deux! Il avait vu leur mère monter subrepticement à l'étage, à la rencontre de leur père et quand la porte s'était refermée sur le visage rougis et défait de son père, il avait immédiatement pensé à Dean. Et la plupar du temps, c'était Dean qui faisait quelque chose de stupide, ou de dangereux, et qui mettait leur parent dans tout leurs états. Il n'avait pas voulu insulter ou pire, blesser, son frère!

Est-ce que leur père avait vraiment traiter Dean de pédale? Maman lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas _bien_, que les différences étaient des richesses et qu'il ne fallait pas exclure ou insulter les gens differents. Même à l'école, on le leur avait dit! Etait-ce different quand la difference venait de son propre enfant?

**. . .**

La bâtisse semblait vieille et usée, comme toute bonne église du fin fond des états-unis. Plusieurs tuiles manquaient au toit, ce qui laissait présumer des infiltrations d'eau et de l'humidité dans les murs. Celles qui n'étaient pas manquantes avaient perdus leur belle couleur argile et rendaient plutôt une teinte verdâtre et terne. La double porte en bois, certainement d'un bon poid, grinçait à chaque mouvement, et il n'était même pas certain que les petites feêtres de la sacristie s'ouvraient encore.

Douze personnes étaient entrées dans l'église depuis ce matin. Douze personnes venues se confessées, adressées une prière quelconque à un Dieu auquel il doutait ou simplemen se receuillir. La majorité de ces personnes n'était pas resté plus de quinze minutes.

Depuis sa voiture rangées sur le bas-côtés, il avait pu toutes les voir entrer et sortir, tantôt l'air coupable ou soulagé. A chaque personne qui entrait, il se sentait faire de même; son téléphone portable tout nouvellement achété serré dans la main.

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son fils. A raison de moyennement trois appels par jour, il l'avait appelé environ vingt-et-une fois. Vingt-et-une. Chacun de ses appels était demeuré infructueux. Dean ne décrochait pas. Pour une fois, il ne s'inquiètait pas de savoir si c'était parce qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il était blessé ou pire...Non, pour une fois, il _savait_ que si Dean ne décrochait pas c'était parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Aussi simplement que ça.

Mary lui avait pardonné. Plus ou moins. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait que sa réaction première serait violente même si elle ne s'était pas attendue à pareille débacle. Autant pour lui. Sam, par contre, ne lui addressait pas la parole plus que nécessaire. Il lui avait dit la vérité, lui avait expliqué pourquoi Dean était parti aussi précipitament, ne voulant certainement pas qu'il rejette la faute sur Dean. Sam avait compris aussi ce qu'il ne disait pas, les mots crus qu'il avait employé et préféré taire en face du plus jeune. Des mots qu'il regretterait à jamais.

Il avait patienté une semaine, s'appuyant sur la promesse de Dean d'appeler quand il serait prêt. Mais il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles et il n'avait pas envie d'attendre qu'un fossé plus grand encore ne se creuse entre eux. Mais comment le conacter? Comment aller le chercher? Le seul moyen de communication qu'ils avaient était ce stupide téléphone et Dean refusait obstinément de le décrocher. John avait fait la liste mentale des pesonnes susceptibles de savoir contacter Dean. Le numéro de Bobby - l'ami de Dean- n'était plus attribué ( ce qui n'avait pas manqué de l'interpeller), Joshua - l'éducateur- lui avait juré ne plus avoir de contact avec lui et John ne connaissait _aucun _de ses amis. Restait le pasteur Murphy. Jim Murphy avait toujours été proche de Dean quand il était plus jeune et même plus tard, l'homme avait continué de demander des nouvelles tandis que Dean, de son côté, ne refusait jamais de bavarder avec le pasteur.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait devant l'église depuis beintôt deux heures. Hésitant entre y entrer et repartir. Voulait vraiment étaler sa misère devant cet homme? Non. Voulait-il plus que tout entendre la voix de son fils? Oui. Décidé, John sorti de sa voiture et rentra dans l'église. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il entrait dans l'atmosphère épurée du bâtiment. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les églises et leur silence macabre. Il regarda disraitement autour de lui, avisant les deux personnes agenouillées devant l'énorme crucifix, et la troisième qui semblait pleurnicher sur un des derniers banc.

- Monsieur Winchester? Lança une voix calme derrière lui.

- Révèrent! C'est vous que je cherchais! Souffla-t-il en le reconnaissant.

- Ha? Pourquoi? Tout le monde va bien, au moins? Demanda-t-il de suite, de l'inquiètude perçant dans sa voix.

- Oui, oui...Le rassura doucement John, soudain confus sur ce qu'il devait dire.

- Monsieur Winchester?

- Je...Je voulais vous parler. Souffla-t-il après quelques secondes de silence en étudiant l'homme devant lui.

Il n'avait rien de bien particulier, son col blanc bien visible autour de son cou. John devait reconnaître qu'il avait l'air sincère et avenant qu'ont la majorité des hommes d'église. Il semblait calme et posé alors qu'il recherchait son regard, sans doute pour comprendre ce qu'il venait faire là.

- Me parler? Répéta-t-il. Bien sur...De Dean, je suppose? Murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Il vous a appelé?! Vous savez où le joindre? Je dois lui parler absolument! Vous pouvez me...

- Non.

- Quoi?! Mais...Pourquoi?!

- Je ne sais pas plus que vous où il est, Monsieur Winchester. Lui confia -t-il.

- Mais...

- Je me disais simplement qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pouvait vous pousser à entrer dans une église...Souligna l'homme.

- Ho...Je...Alors, vous ne savez vraiment pas comment le contacter? Je me disais...

- Je suis désolé. Compati le pasteur, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

Un caillou se logea dans son estomac. Sans vraiment y penser, il avait placé beaucoup d'espoir dans l'idée que Murphy puisse le conduire à son fils. C'était bête. De nouveau, un frisson lui remonta le long du dos et il se senti las. D'un pas lourd, il se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche et laissa son regard vagabonder sans vraiment remarquer que le pasteur s'installa à ses côtés. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne les pense...

- Il est revenu à la maison pour l'anniversaire de son frère. Je...Je lui ai dit des choses horribles. Chuchota-t-il doucement. Il a dit...Il a dit qu'il rappelerait quand il serait prêt, qu'il ne voulait pas dire des choses qu'il regretterait.

- C'est sage de sa part...Apprécia Murphy.

- Il n'a pas encore appelé. Reprit John sans considérer l'interruption. Pas encore appelé. Et...Je ne peux pas patienter plus longemps en le laissant croire que je pensais vraiment toutes les conneries que je lui ai dites..

- Il sait que vous l'aimez, Monsieur Winchester...

- Il pourrait en douter après ça.

- Il sait que vous l'aimez, Monsieur, vous pouvez en être certain. Affirma Murphy. Dean est un garçon complexe et taiseux mais s'il a bien une chose dont on ne peut pas douter, c'est qu'ils vous aiment tous les trois énormément et qu'il sait qu'il en est de même pour vous...

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il réflechissait à ce que l'homme venait de dire. Dean les aimait profondément et savait qu'il était aimé mais ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance?

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, mon père...Dean est...

- Difficile à cerner, je sais. Concéda Murphy. Cela ne fait pas de lui un mauvais garçon...

- Non. La voiture qu'il a volé en revanche...

Murphy soupira lourdement, attirant ainsi son attention. Le visage de l'homme avait perdu de sa douceur mais il n'en était pas moins amicale ou soucieux. Il semblait simplement plus grave.

- Il faut que vous voyiez au-delà de ça, John. Dit-il sérieusement. Pour le bien de toute votre famille, il faut que vous puissiez voir au-delà de ça. Parce qu'il y a beaucoup plus à voir...


	57. Flagrant délit et réconciliation

Un douce caresse parcouru son échine, virvoltant doucement du bas de son dos à ses omoplates. Un sourire ensommeillé s'étira sur ses lèvres, animant son visage à moitié enfonçé dans l'oreiller. La caresse, douce et légère, se concentra au niveau de ses reins et Dean retint difficilement un gémissement. Décidant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment opportun pour satisfaire ses envies, il se retourna paresseusement pour tomber dans les orbes chocolat de son ange.

- Tu peux me réveiller tout les jours comme ça...Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- C'est techniquement peu possible mais cela me plairait aussi...Admit Castiel avec un demi-sourire.

- Il est tard? Se renseigna le plus jeune en restant malgré tout bien emmitouflé dans les draps.

- Bien plus tard que selon tes habitudes...Lui répondit Castiel en se penchant encore pour lui prendre les lèvres.

- Hé bien...Souffla Dean en caressant distraitement le biceps de Castiel...Tu m'as épuisé hier soir...

Un franc sourire apparu sur le visage de Castiel et Dean se fit la stupide reflexion que les anges aussi pouvaient être fiers de leurs prouesses sexuelles. Mais si c'était pour revoir ce sourire sur le visage de son ange, Dean voulait bien flatter l'égo masculin de Cass tout les jours...

- C'est vrai...Et je pense que tout le Roadhouse l'a entendu aussi...Ajouta Castiel, d'une voix taquine.

- Ho...Négligea Dean en haussant les épaules...Ils se décoinceront...

- Tu n'as pas à être en colère contre eux... L'admonesta doucement Castiel.

- Je ne suis pas en colère...

- Menteur...Souffla l'ange à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre ton père, Dean. Souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Dean se contenta d'apprécier la proximité et la voix de son ange, s'abstenant de penser à son père pour le moment. Les mots de John lui avait fait mal. Très mal. Il s'était senti trahi, floué sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi cela avait été aussi douloureux. Il n'était pas un adolescent en quête de la bénédiction parentale...Il voulait juste leur dire la vérité, être claire sur au moins un aspect de sa vie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des félicitations...mais le rejet cuissant et virulent de John l'avait surpris, peiné et blessé. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui reparler, il ne tenait pas à lui balancer à son tour des insanités...Pas plus qu'il ne voulait parler à Sam, pour dire vrai.

Pour le moment, il voulait simplement profiter de son homme. Cela pouvait faire complétement midinette...Il s'en foutait totalement. Et comme bien souvent quand on se décide à apprécier l'instant présent, quelque chose survien et nous en empêche.

Dean soupira lourdement à l'entente des premières notes de sa sonnerie. Il n'avait aucune envie de décrocher, surtout depuis que son père essayait de l'appeler au moins trois fois par jour. Castiel se redressa lentement pour s'installer plus confortablement assis, le dos au mur; et entraîna le chasseur avec lui. Quand Dean vit le nom du pasteur s'inscrire sur l'éran de son gsm, il fronça les sourcils. L'homme n'avait pas tendance à l'appeler, sauf en cas de besoin.

- Jim? Demanda-t-il en décrochant.

_- Dean, tu as cinq minutes pour parler? _Lui répondit la voix calme et pourtant tendue du pasteur.

- Bien sur, acquiésça-t-il, il y a un problème?

_- Oui, je pense bien qu'il y a un problème_, opina Murphy. _Un problème de taille, _continua-t-il, _et il se trouve entre ton père et toi!_

- Pardon? Coassa-t-il en se redressant, plus alerte.

_- Il est venu jusuqu'à l'église, me voir. Pour parler de toi. Il voulait savoir si je savais où tu étais..._

- Jim...

_- Je n'ai rien dit, espèce de cretin! Mais pense bien que de mentir à des pères inquiets n'est pas un de mes hobbys favoris..._

- C'est le job, Jim...

_- Non. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Il ne voulait pas te voir pour te faire la morale ou pour...t'insulter davantage. Il voulait te demander pardon, Dean. _

- Sais-tu au moins de quoi tu parles, Murphy?

_- Non et en fait, je m'en fout. Je ne doute pas qu'il a dû avoir des mots très durs pour que tu décides de t'éloigner et je sais que cela à dû te blesser énormément. Je suis certain que seul Castiel peut apprécier toute l'étendue des sacrifices que tu as fait pour ta famille, Dean mais...Ton père était mal. Vraiment mal. Il s'en veut terriblement et est persuadé qu'il ne te reverra plus jamais. _

- Il peut...Souffla Dean, distraitement.

_- Tu lui a dit que tu resonnerais quand tu serais prêt. Cela fait une semaine et il désespère..._

- Jim franchement, trancha-t-il plus incisif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, c'est gentil à toi d'essayer de nous aider mais ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires. J'appelerai quand je le voudrai et pas avant...

_- Dean..._

- Bye Jim. N'hésite pas au besoin...

Dean soupira tout en jetant le téléphone sur le lit. Dans l'instant, deux bras forts l'encerclèrent et un baiser sur sa nuque le fit frissonner.

- C'est inatendu...Souffla Castiel dans son cou. Ton père qui courre voir Jim Murphy dans son église pour avoir des réponses...Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas du tout..Admit Dean avec un sourire. John Winchester dans une église? Bordel, l'apocalypse va arriver plus tôt que prévu!

- Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il s'en veut réellement...

- Il peut. Trancha Dean d'une voix aigre, encore amer des mots de son père.

- John Winchester est loin d'être parfait, reconnu Castiel, mais tu sais qu'il t'aime.

- Je sais qu'il aimait son petit soldat qui obéïssait aux doigts et à l'oeil et aujourd'hui, je sais aussi qu'il n'aime pas particulèrement les homosexuels...Siffla-t-il en se levant.

- Tu vas lui pardonner de toute façon Dean alors autant ne pas le torturer trop longtemps...

- Ha oui? Et Comment tu sais que je vais lui pardonner, Monsieur-je-sais-tout? Répliqua Dean, acide.

- Parce que tu veux avant tout conserver un lien avec ta famille pour les protéger, parce que tu sais qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment et que, surtout, tu connais la réalité de son amour pour ses enfants.

- Mouais...Souffla Dean, peu convaincu. Peut-être que quelques baisers supplémentaires pourront m'aider à y voir claire, tu penses pas? Continua-t-il plus bas, un sourire s'étendant déjà sur ses lèvres.

Le même sourire coquin se dessina sur le visage de Castiel alors que Dean se penchait déjà pour s'approprier ses lèvres. Comme d'habitude, le baiser fut époustoufflant et Dean se senti se détendre dans la seconde...Jusqu'à ce que Helen défonce littéralement la porte et déboule dans la chambre.

- Je vous adore les gars et vous savez que je suis à cent pour cent avec vous mais ma fille de 10 ans n'a pas besoin d'entendre vos gémissement de mâle en rut une fois de plus...

- Helen! Siffla Dean en s'assurant qu'il était bien couvert par le drap.

- A l'avenir, faites-le en silence ou trouvez un autre endroit! Conclut la patronne. Il est plus de dix heures, vous feriez tout aussi bien de descendre...Ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Dean se laissa retomber sur le matelas de tout son poids en soupirant lourdement. Son regard croisa celui mi-étonné, mi-amusé de Casiel et ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire.

- Mâle en rut? Répéta-t-il en lui jetant un regard concupiscent.

- Elle parlait de toi, amour...

Dean laissa passer le surnom en haussant les épaules. Certes, il avait été bruyant la nuit passée mais bon...

Vingt minutes et un calin sous la douche plus tard, Dean et Castiel arrivèrent dans la salle principal du_ Roadhouse _encore vide de monde. Seul Bill était là, les froudroyant silencieusement du regard. Encore un qui n'avait pas du apprécier ses performances vocales. Helen leur jeta un regard amusé en leur servant à tout les deux un café corsé. Ils le burent d'un geste machinal alors que la radio passait en sourdine de vieilles musiques country. Bill semblait plus interessé par le journal que par leur faire la conversation, ce qui leur convenait très bien et Helen semblait bien occupée derrière son comptoir. C'est un silence confortable qui s'installa dans le bar.

Jusqu'à ce que Jo n'arrive dans la pièce en faisant claquer les portes, encore en pyjama, et le plis de l'oreiller sur la joue. Elle les regarda d'un air meurtrier avant de s'installer devant le bar où sa mère venait de lui servir un chocolat chaud. Devant sa moue assassine, Dean ne pu plus se retenir bien longtemps, il éclata de rire.

- C'est pas drole! Fulmina la petite. J'ai pas su dormir à cause de vous! Si vous ne savez pas baiser en silence, alors le faites pas! Ou baillonne-le! Proposa-t-elle à Castiel.

- Joanna Beth Harvell! Tonna la voix orageuse d'Helen devant le langage de sa fille.

Castiel regardait la petite comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue alors que le rire de Dean doubla d'intensité.

- Où est-ce que tu as appris à parler comme ça, jeune fille?! Siffla Helen. Il y a des mots que je ne veux pas voir dans ta bouche, Joanna!

- Les chasseurs parlent toujours comme ça, maman! Et il y en a ici toute la journée! Lui fit remarquer la plus jeune.

- Et bien abstient-toi! Lui répondit son père. On ne t'as pas demandé de répéter tout ce que tu entendais comme un stupide perroquet! Et vous deux, siffla-t-il encore en se tournant vers eux, la prochaine fois, comme l'a si bien dit ma fille, faites-le en silence ou pas du tout!

- Ca va quoi, c'était pas non plus un concert...Pouffa Dean avant que son téléphone ne sonne.

Son sourire se fana quant il avisa le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son GSM.

- Tu devrais répondre...Lança Helen d'un air léger, alors que son téléphone sonnait toujours.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il simplement, hésitant entre raccrocher et prendre l'appel.

- Parce que c'est ton père et qu'il t'aime. Lui répondit bourrument Bill. Je sais qu'il a sûrement dit des trucs moches mais, fais-moi confiance, il les regrette toutes. C'est pas évident, tu sais, d'apprendre que son fils est homo...J'veux dire, pour notre génération, c'est pas quelque chose de forcément...facile à accepter.

- Aurais-tu oublié le savant conseil que tu avais donné à ton ami Sven? Lui fit remarquer Castiel, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans sa main, le mobile criait toujours sa sonnerie tonitruante, si caractéristique des premiers models. Il se souvenait bien du conseil qu'il avai donné à son jeune ami. Sven avait annoncé son homosexualité à sa famille qui l'avait mal pris et un an après, son père était revenu vers lui, prêt à reconstruire une relation. Il avait conseillé à son ami d'accepter la main tendue. Parce qu'on a qu'un seul père.

Qui était-il pour ne pas suivre ses propres conseils?

- Allô? Souffla-t-il d'une voix mal à l'aise. Papa?

_- Dean?! _Lui répondit la voix étonnée de son père en échos.

- Hey...Lança-t-il bêtement, totalement incapable de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire...Heum...Comment tu vas, papa?

_- Dean..._Répéta un John ému_...Je suis désolé, vraiement, je suis désolé, je..._

- Je sais, le coupa-t-il avant qu'il ne s'embourbe dans ses explications. Je sais. Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit, tes mots ont dépassés tes pensées, tu étais en colère...Je sais ça...Marmonna-t-il d'un ton plat.

_- Mais ça ne change rien_. Conclut son père d'une voix défaite.

- Ca change tout, evidemment. Mais ça ne fait pas moins mal. Je...J'ai toujours su que tu ne le prendrais pas bien, admit-il doucement. Mais je pensais pas...

_- Je t'aime, fils_. Le coupa à son tour John._ Je t'aime et je suis désolé si j'ai pu un seul instant laisser sous-entendre le contraire. Je sais que nos relations ne sont pas toujours évidentes et que nous avons nos différents mais je t'aime. Tu es mon fils. _

- Et tu es mon père, souffla Dean. Mais papa?

_- Oui?_

- Je veux que tout soit bien claire: ça n'a rien avoir avec le reste. Je ne suis pas...ce que je suis parce que je suis mal dans ma peau, que je me cherche ou pour une autre imbécilité d'adolescents romantiques du genre...Je ne suis pas non plus parti de la maison pour vivre une passion secrète ou un quelconque amourette...Je tenais à clarifier ça parce que maman se faisait déjà un tas de films...

_- Entendu. _Opina son père. _Ca n'a rien avoir avec...le reste. Mais hum...Je ne sais pas si je peux poser cette question aux vus des circonstances mais..._

- Oui, je suis avec quelqu'un. Le devança Dean en jetant un regard à Castiel.

_- Ha. _

- Il s'appelle Angel Casey et oui, je sais, c'est un drôle de nom...Commenta-t-il en voyant déjà la tête de son père.

_- Ha_. Répéta son père._ Bien. _Fini-t-il par dire. _Je ne vais pas te mentir, Dean. Tout cela me met mal à l'aise. Je t'aime, tu es mon fils, mais je...Je ne peux pas en parler comme si...S'il t'aime et qu'il te traite bien, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. _Conclut-il au bout du compte.

- C'est le cas. Répondit-il, les yeux vissés à ceux de son ange.


	58. Un seul humain

Désolé pour l'affreux, horrible, impardonnable retard...Mais la vie est passée par là, j'ai acheté une maison, emménager, pris un chien! plus qql autres moins bonnes nouvelles...;Enfin, tout ca pour dire que je suis désolé mais que la fi n'est pas abandonée. Je ne saurais pas dire quand le prochain chapitre arrivera...Merci à tous!

* * *

><p>Le mois de juin avait commençé en beauté, avec des températures estivales élevées et un soleil radieux. Même à cette heure matinale, alors que le soleil commençait seulement à poindre à l'horizon, Dean se trouvait en t-shirt sur le perron de la maison. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était chez Bobby; en fait, dés qu'il avait été libéré de son plâtre, il s'était empressé de venir aidé le vieux chasseur qu'il savait être en pleine chasse aux abords de la ville. La chasse s'était terminée la veille sans emcombre et ils étaient tout deux revenu à la casse.<p>

Dean avala une enième gorgée de sa bière, louant Bobby qui ne le surveillait pas comme s'il n'avait _vraiment_ que 16 ans. Il adorait Helen et le_ Road House _qui était sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un foyer au sein de leur petit clan mais la jeune femme le considérait encore comme un enfant. C'était presque plus fort qu'elle. Avec Bobby, il n'avait pas ce problème.

D'ailleur, celui-ci devait surement encore être entrain de dormir. Ils étaient revenu plutôt tard, hier. Il était lui-même tombé comme une masse dans son lit...avant qu'un de ses bons vieux cauchemards ne vienne le réveiller. Il en faisait rarement mais lorsque cela arrivait, il lui était impossible de se rendormir. De plus, cela l'avait amener à ruminer. Sam n'était pas un des enfants spéciaux d'Azazel mais son sang faisait toujours de lui un vaisseau plus qu'acceptable pour Lucifer. Lui était toujours l'épée de Michael, son pyjama de chair perso...Mais Lucifer ne s'accomoderait pas du corps faible et sans pouvoir de son cadet. Sam était en sécurité de ce côté-là. Même si les autres psychiques n'y étaient pas destinés, ils faisaient des hôtes beaucoup plus interessant que Sam.

Lucifer, lui, était toujours dans sa cage. Lilith se trouvait toujour au fond de la fosse mais Dean ne doutait pas qu'en l'absence d'Azazel et donc de plan pour la sortir de là, elle se soit trouvée une autre porte de sortie. C'était une question de temps. Le premier sceau aussi, d'ailleurs. Envoyée une âme pure en Enfer n'était pas difficile...il suffit de la piéger. De ne pas lui donner d'autres solutions. En sachant cela, il devait impérativement veiller sur les sceaux. Et sur Sam.

Tout cela le ramenait toujours à Sam, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait plus parler à son petit-frère depuis leur dispute et cette fois-ci Bon Dieu, il n'allait pas faire le premier pas. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, merde! Il ne voulait être toujours celui qui fait l'effort, celui qui prend sur lui...L'époque où il pardonnait tout à Sam était révolue...Sam avait été un chouette gosse bien qu'un adolescent intenable. Avant d'être cet ado mal dans sa peau et en colère, Sam avait été un enfant sensible, toujours prêt à reconnaître ses tords. Mais l'adolescence l'avait frappé de plein fouet et les mots blessants s'étaient fait monnaie courante...Il avait accepté, avait tendu la main, si ce n'est l'autre joue...Mais c'était fini.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander comment allait son frère, le téléphone dans une main, et le numéro de Sam déjà au bout des doigts...

Ses reflexions furent chassées par le bruit d'une voiture. Et bientot, il fut ébloui par les fards de celle-ci. C'est un Bill échévelé qui en descendit, une coupure encore fraîche sur la joue et la lèvre fendue.

- Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il en le scrutant.

-Oui, oui, je voulais juste voir Bobby. Il est là? Demanda Bill en se dirigeant déjà vers la maison.

- Il pieute encore...Lui répondit-il. Un problème?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai récupéré un truc pendant une chasse...Expliqua le plus agé. Je voudrais juste qu'il y jette un oeil...

- Un truc? Questionna-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison. BOBBY! RAMENES-TOI!

- Ouais, continua Bill pour répondre à sa question, un groupe de sorcière dans le Minnessota. J'ai pu savoir avec quel démon elles pactisaient et j'ai essayé de le coincer...J'ai pas réussi, la salope s'est volatilisée...Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe...mais pas avant que j'ai pu lui prendre ça...Dit-il en sortant un couteau de son sac.

C'était un couteau assez ancien à première vue, une lame en fer bien aiguisée, un manche en bois assez usé. La seule chose qui pouvait le disinguer des autre armes était la présence d'inscriptions autant sur le manche que sur la lame. Et Dean cru halluciner.

- Bordel de merde! Lança-t-il en prenant le couteau des mains de Bill.

- C'est quoi tout ce boucan?! Grinça la voix bourrue de Bobby alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir...Lui répondit Bill en le regardant bizarrement. J'avais un couteau à te montrer, expliqua-t-il ensuite à l'intention de Bobby. Il a des inscriptions dessus, j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'elles signifiaient. Le démon à qui je l'ai piqué avait l'air assez énervé que j'ai pu lui prendre...

- Tu m'étonnes, souffla Dean avec un sourire, cette salope devait être verte de rage...

- Tu sais ce que c'est, Dean? Lui demanda Bobby.

- Ca, les amis, est une arme très précieuse! Cette lame peut tuer toutes espèces vivantes...Et je parle bien d'élimination totale, pas d'un simple allé-retour en enfer...

- Comme le Colt? Demanda Bobby.

- Oui mais en plus pratique quand même, pas besoin de s'en faire pour le décompte des balles...Tu n'as pas tué Ruby, tu dis?

- Ruby? Répéta Bill en fronçant les soucrils.

- Ho...Le démon, j'veux dire...Je l'ai connu sous le nom de Ruby...Tu es sur qu'elle ne t'as pas suivi? Demanda-t-il malgré tout.

- Sur et certain. Répondit fermement Bill. Et depuis quand tu appelles les démons par leur petit nom? Enchaîna-t-il en le regardant fixement. C'est une pote à toi? Un gentil démon peut-être? Ironisa Bill.

Tout sourire disparu du visage de Dean alors que celui-ci se fermait face aux mots de Bill. Le vieux chasseur fut un instant décontenancé par toute la colère qu'il put lire dans les yeux vert du garçon.

- J'ai tué Ruby une fois avec ce couteau et je me ferais une joie de le refaire. Répondit-il d'un ton polaire. Je suis presque sur qu'elle voudra le récupérer. Continua-t-il plus légèrement.

- Et?

- Et nous devons absolument la tuer. Pas l'exorciser, pas la neutraliser, nous devons l'éliminer pour de bon. Ca sera toujours ça de fait pour éviter l'apocalypse...

- Elle a avoir avec l'apocalypse? Demanda Bobby, interessé.

- Elle est sous les ordres de Lilith. Je pense vous avoir déjà parler d'elle, non?

- De Lilith, oui. Mais c'est tout, s'agaça Bill. Franchement, ça ne nous tuerait pas d'en savoir un peu plus...Tu lâches les informations au compte goutte et j'aime pas ça...

- Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance, Dean...L'encouragea Bobby.

- J'ai confiance en vous...Souffla Dean, en pinçant les lèvres. Mais c'est délicat...Rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil peu discret à Bill.

- On se controlera...Souligna Bobby en regardant l'autre chasseur plus agé avec insistance.

- Evidemment...Répliqua Bill en les foudroyant du regard.

Dean soupira lourdement devant l'empressement des deux hommes. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter son histoire plus en détails mais oui, c'était impératif pour les suites de leur chasse...Il ne pouvait pas attendre de la confiance des autres s'il en faisait pas autant.

- Je vous ai parlé des sceaux, n'est-ce pas? Commença-t-il.

- Oui. Opina Bobby. Mais tu n'as rien précisé...Juste que c'était Lilith qui allait les briser et que sa mort était le dernier. Et aussi que le premier était qu'une âme pure verse du sang en Enfer.

- Ruby travaillait pour Lilith, elle avait pour mission de s'assurer que le dernier sceaux soit briser afin de libérer Lucifer. Pour l'instant, Lilith est toujours dans la fosse. Le seul moyen de l'en libérer est d'ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer dont la clé se trouve être le colt.

- Tu nous l'a déjà dit ça! S'impatienta Bill.

- A mon époque, mon frère et moi avions aucune idée des plans des démons. Nous n'avions qu'un point de vue limité...

- C'est-à-dire?

- Sam...Souffla Dean difficilement...Le démon qui devait tuer ma mère s'appellait Azazel. Un démon à la botte de Lilith, devant façonner le soldat parfait.

- Quoi?

- Ma mère a pactisé avec lui. Répondit-il durement. Sans même connaître le prix exact qu'il demandait...

- On ne te suit plus, là, Dean! Marmonna Bobby. Pourquoi ta mère aurait fait un pacte avec un démon? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y gagner si ce n'était pas son âme?

- Ma mère est issue d'une lignée de chasseur, mon père est issu d'une autre lignée importante. Leurs enfants étaient destiné à être. Ma mère a fait ce qu'elle a fait pour sauver la vie de mon père sans même penser au prix que cela pourrait couter...

- Et quel était-il?

- Mon frère. Répondit-il.

- Pardon?! S'écrièrent les deux chasseurs d'une même voix.

- Azazel avait prévu d'en faire un de ses enfants en lui donnant son sang. Il l'a fait avec d'autres enfant avant Sam.

- Ses enfants? Son sang?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire! Enragea Bill.

- Ca veut dire des enfants spéciaux avec des pouvoirs particuliers...

- Des pouvoirs?! Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis?!

- Oui. Parce qu'Azazel est mort et son projet avec lui. Sam n'est pas un de ces enfants et c'est tout ce qui importe...

- Pourquoi? Demanda Bobby en l'étudiant minutieusement.

- Parce que Sam est spécial.

- Spécial comment? Demanda-t-il encore. Cela à avoir avec les lignées de vos parents? Questionna-t-il intelligement.

- Sans entrer dans les détails...Sam est le vaisseau de Lucifer.

- Le vaisseau? Répéta Bill.

- Vaisseau, tu veux dire...Son hôte? Demanda Bobby, les yeux écarquillés.

- Exactement. Lucifer, comme tout ange et démon, a besoin d'un hôte humain. Mais Lucifer est tellement puissant qu'un seul être est capable de résister à son parasitage.

- Ton frère...

- Ce qui nous a en partie sauvé, c'est que Lucifer est un ange malgré tout...

- Il a besoin de l'accord de son hôte...Réalisa Bobby.

- C'est ça...Approuva Dean. Azazel prévoyait de faire de Sam quelqu'un de surpuissant en plus du pyjama de Lucifer. J'ai pu l'en empêcher. Lucifer ne s'emconbrera pas du corps faible de Sam mais ça n'empêche absolument pas qu'il vivote d'hôte en hôte au besoin.

- Attend, attend, attend...Tu es entrain de nous dire que ton petit frère est destiné à être posséder par Lucifer? Siffla Bill.

- Je suis entrain de vous dire que mon petit frère était destiné à voir sa vie reduite en miette par Lucifer et ses sbires. Aujourd'hui, Sam est juste un adolescent studieux...Souligna-t-il froidement.

- Ils tenteront quand même de l'avoir! Argua Bill. On doit...

- On doit rien du tout! Tonna Dean en carrant les épaules. Tu t'approches à moins de dix mètres de mon frère pour autre chose que lui servir un verre et tu auras à faire à moi, c'est claire?

- Who, who, who...Personne ne veut faire quoique se soit à ton frère, Dean! Tempéra Bobby en les calmant tout les deux. Expiques-nous plus en détails ce premier sceau, tu veux?! De quoi s'agit-il exactement?

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit instantanément alors qu'il pinçait ses lèvres. Bobby échangea un regard avec Bill, préssentant qu'il venait de toucher un sujet douloureux pour le jeune chasseur.

- C'est pas très compliqué, vraiment...Souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas si rare que cela qu'une âme pure se retrouve en Enfer...

- Oui, ça, je veux bien le croire...Marmonna Bobby...Les pactes ne sont pas toujours à propos d'argent ou de gloire...Alors, qu'est-ce qui rend celui-ci si particulier?

- Bonne question...Souffla Dean, mal à l'aise.

- Moi, je peux répondre à cette question... Lança la voix claire de Castiel.

Bobby regarda Castiel avec circonspection. L'ange ne venait pas vraiment fréquemment lors de leur discussion sur le futur, préférant sans doute laisser le soin à Dean de faire le tri entre ce qu'il fallait dire et ce qu'il vallait mieux taire. D'un autre côté, le sujet devait être sensible au vu des allures de bêtes traquées de Dean. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme l'air aussi désemparé, le regard terne et la mine sombre.

- L'âme pure en question ne doit être qu'abnégation. Peu d'humains répondent à ce critère, même parmis les plus vertueux...Commença Castiel. Je ne parle pas ici de votre concept archaïque de la pureté, la virginité n'est qu'une pureté superficielle incomparable à celle dont on parle...Je n'ai personnellement rencontré qu'un seul humain de ce type...

- Castiel...Souffla Dean, le teint soudain plus coloré.

- Cet homme avait tout sacréfié pour les gens qu'il aimait. Il avait sacréfié son enfance, sa vie et son âme. Il n'avait pas choisi de chasser par vengeance mais bien par bonté et justice. Pour sauver des vies.

- Cass...Souffla encore Dean, d'une voix presque étranglée.

Bobby et Bill regardèrent l'échange avec interêt. Castiel ne les regardait même pas, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean qui lui rendait un regard étrangement brillant.

- Je vous parle d'un homme qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de dédier à nouveau sa vie à la chasse quand il aurait pu enfin en profiter, qui s'aliène sa famille dans le seul but de les protéger et qui ne s'en plaint pas.

- Dean?!


	59. Crash

Rien n'avait réellement changé. Les pelouses étaient toujours aussi parfaitement tondues et les clôtures d'un blanc éclatant. Bien sur, cela ne faisait qu'à peine une année...Depuis la dispute avec ses parents et Sam, il n'était pas vraiment revenu à Lawrence sinon pour des visites express. Celles-ci étaient surtout destinées à calmer ses parents qui s'inquiètaient toujours autant pour lui... Au bout d'un long mois, Sam l'avait appellé d'une voix timide, le suppliant presque de le pardonner. Ce qu'il avait accepté, evidemment.

Il avait malgré tout loupé Noel, thanksgiving et la nouvelle année. Il avait ensuite fait la sourde oreille à son anniversaire, préférant ; presque égoïstement, le passer dans le bar de Bill, Castiel à ses cotés.

En parlant d'eux...Les réactions de ses amis face à la grande révélation avaient étés plus que variées. Bill avait pris un air accusateur en se rendant compte que c'était lui qui avait briser le premier sceau. Bobby avait eu l'air choqué et triste à la fois. Et après des heures d'explications hautes en couleurs, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Dean avait été soulagé de ne plus avoir de secret pour ses compagnons d'armes.

Ensuite était venu l'anniversaire de Sam. Dean mentirait s'il disait n'avoir pas eu envie d'y aller. Mais une chasse avait mal tourner et il avait été dans l'incapacité physique de s'y rendre. Depuis son lit d'hopital, il avait dit à Sam qu'il ne savait pas venir, ignorant avec difficulté la tristesse dans la voix de son petit frère. Son pneumothorax s'était compliqué et il était resté près d'un mois à l'hosto...Son petit frère avait donc treize ans...

Il avait passé cette année majoritairement sur les routes, avec Caleb. Bobby restait au garage la plupart du temps, Bill à son bar avec sa famille et lui, il avait voulu retrouver le grand air. Voyager avec Caleb, c'était retrouver un peu de ce vieux temps où il parcourait les routes avec son frère, avant toutes ces histoires mêlant Diable et Bon Dieu. C'était grisant et amer à la fois. Retrouver le vagabondage, les chambres de motels miteuses, les bars glauques de bords de routes...C'était un peu son enfance. La vraie...Pas celle où il avait quarante ans dans sa tête...

Bobby et Bill lui téléphonaient régulièrement, le barman lui passant presque automatiquement Jo. La petite fille avait maintenant onze ans et avec l'age était venu les peurs et les doutes liés au métier de son père. Elle avait trouvé en Dean un grand-frère protecteur qui l'écoutait simplement d'une oreille attentive. Terrorisée par l'idée de le perdre lui, Dean avait été jusqu'à lui donner l'adresse de ses popres parents afin qu'elle sache toujours où elle pourrait eventuellement aller le chercher.

Ce qui le ramenait à Lawrence cette fois-ci n'était pas sa famille, mais bien une affaire sur laquelle il travaillait avec Caleb. Une banale histoire de goule dans un quartier non loin de celui de ses parents et même si la chasse est simplissime, Dean préférait régler les chasses dans cette zone-ci par lui-même.

. . .

Sam soupira en regardant le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Cela faisait presque deux mois que Dean et lui ne s'était plus parlé. Vraiment parlé. Il ne parlait pas des conversations stériles et vides de sens qu'ils échangeaient encore assez fréquemment. Il voulait de vraies conversations. Il en avait ras-le-bol des banalités qu'ils se disaient à tout bout de champs. Au bout du compte, Sam n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir appris quoique se soit sur son frère. Il voulait connaître son frère, savoir où il vivait, avec qui et comment. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Dean parvenait toujours à éluder ces questions-là...Il comprenait enfin l'énervement et l'amertume que ce manque d'informations provoquaient chez ses parents. Il commençait à éprouver la même chose...Il aimait son frère mais il avait 13 ans maintenant et il était bien assez grand pour comprendre que la situation dans laquelle son frère de 17 ans se trouvait n'avait rien de normale.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Que faisait Dean? Manipulait-il toujours des armes? Où avait-il appris à s'en servir? Il refusait de penser que Dean puisse être comme le frère de Peete, un camarade de classe. Toute l'école savait que le frère de Peete vendait de la drogue et volait des voitures pour les revendre en pièces détachées. Il avait même été en maison de correction...Sam l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois et cela lui suffisait. Le mec lui donnait des sueurs froides.

. . .

Elle se sentait épuisée physiquement, et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de fondre en larmes était l'idée de bientôt trouver Dean. Et puis, les grandes filles ne pleurent pas. Mais elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal à la tête et était térrifiée. Elle voulait retrouver son père et la première personne à laquelle elle avait pensé quand les médecins avaient demandés son nom avait été Dean. Elle s'était éclipsée dés qu'elle avait pu et s'était mise à la recherche d'un carte. Heureusement, l'hopital dans lequel on les avait conduit n'était pas très loin de l'adresse que Dean lui avait donné. C'était une aubaine, elle aurait été incapable de faire plus de dix kilometres à pieds.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle comprenait les difficultés de Dean et de sa famille. Elle ne savait pas tout dans les détails mais elle savait que ses parents ignoraient tout de ses activités et qu'ils peinaient à le suivre. Les maisons proprettes et les haies bien taillées étaient loin du décor du Road House où il n'était pas rare de voir deux chasseurs largement éméchés se bagarrer en se lançant au visage des mots qui, elle en était certaine, feraient pâlir tout le voisinnage du quartier...

Enfin, elle arriva face à la bonne maison qui n'était en rien differente des autres, ni par sa cloture blanche, sa pelouse parfaitement tondue ou par son perron digne des meilleurs films romantiques. Son doigts n'hésita pas quand il appuya fortement sur la sonette. Elle savait qu'elle allait probablement causer des ennuis à Dean mais la situation l'exigeait et Dean comprendrait.

C'est une femme qui vint lui ouvrir. La mère de Dean. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui. D'ailleurs, elle les écarquilla quand elle la vit, toute débraillée, sur le porche de sa maison. Elle devait, en effet, faire peine à voir.

- Mon Dieu! Est-ce que ça va! Comment tu t'appelles?! S'inquièta Mary en se précipitant sur la jeune fille.

La petite avec des coupures au visage et sa lèvre inferieure saignait encore. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et un bel hématome commençait a apparaitre sur sa tempe droite. Elle ne répondit pas quand elle l'interrogea sur son nom et Mary l'entraîna à l'interieur, paniquée.

- John! John descend! Héla-t-elle son mari. Là...Assoie-toi...La guida Mary en lui souriant doucement.

- Qu'est qui...ho! Qui...

- Je ne sais pas! Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa question. Comment tu t'appelles, ma puce?! Lui demanda-t-elle gentillement. Que s'est-il passé? Ou sont tes parents?

- Vous...Vous êtes bien Mary et John Winchester? Demanda alors Jo, d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oui, oui, c'est nous. Souffla John en s'accroupissant en face d'elle. On se connait?

La réponse affirmative fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour retrouver de l'énergie. Il fallait contacter Dean pour ensuite appeler son père!

- Il faut appeler Dean! Lança-t-elle pour toute réponse. Maintenant! Cingla-t-elle quand elle vit que personne ne bougeait.

- Dean ne vit plus ici, petite...Lui répondit placidement John en la scrutant minutieusement.

- Je sais ça, s'énerva-t-elle, il vit avec nous la plupart du temps! C'est pour ça qu'il faut l'appeler! Siffla-t-elle, totalement inconsciente de la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher.

- Pardon? S'étrangla Mary. Et vous vivez avec qui exactement?! Questionna-t-elle.

- Il faut l'appeler! S'il-vous-plait! Insista Jo, les larmes aux yeux. Maman a eu un accident de voiture et je n'arrive pas à joindre papa et...et...Et les médecins étaient entrain de l'opérer et...et...Je ne savais pas...Il faut appeler Dean! Il saura où est mon père et il saura quoi faire et...

- Je veux bien l'appeler mais je doute qu'il réponde, la prévint John en composant déjà le numéro. Il répond rarement quand nous l'appelons...

- Et si tu nous disais ton nom? Reprit Mary. On pourrait aller à l'hopital et voir comment va ta maman...

Jo se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, en tentant vainement de ne pas laisser couler les larmes. C'était sa faute s'ils en étaient là. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils chassent ensemble cette fois-ci. Ce n'était qu'une simple goule et son père avait consenti à ce qu'elle l'accompagne sur le terrain pour la première fois. Elle avait, après tout, 11 ans et savait manier le couteau tout comme tirer au fusil. Et puis, le chasse se faisait dans la ville natale de Dean et Jo avait toujours voulu voir où il avait grandi. Pour toutes ses raisons, ils étaient venu chasser en famille. Une fois au motel, Bill avait sonné à Bobby qui lui avait dit qu'ils étaient sur la même chasse que Dean et Caleb. C'était tout naturellement qu'il était partit à leur rencontre. Entre temps, Jo et sa mère étaient parties faire quelques courses...C'était sans compte l'automobiliste distrait, même pas saoul, qui avait grillé le feu rouge...

- Il ne répond pas. Conclut John en raccrochant. Désolé petite mais il faut vraiment que tu nous dises ton nom...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda une nouvelle voix qui venait d'entrer.

- Sam?! Lança Jo en le regardant intensément.

- Heu...Oui. On se connait?

- Toi, tu peux appeler Dean! Il va te répondre à toi! Il te répondra toujours à toi! Affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

- Dean ne pourra pas savoir que c'est Sam qui appelles, Chérie...Souffla doucement Mary, s'attirant un regard noir de Jo.

- Il suffit que Sam l'appelles avec son portable!

- Samuel n'as pas de portable. Répondit simplement John.

- Bien sur que si! Dean lui en a offert un! S'agaça Jo.

- Sam?!

Le jeune garçon regarda Jo avec de gros yeux alors qu'elle venait de vendre un des secrets de Dean. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, cette fille connaissait son frère et vu son état, elle avait eut un accident. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune que lui mais ses joues avaient déjà perdues les rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle avait un visage fin et ovale, de long cheveux blond attachés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux rougis semblaient juste vouloir laisser couler leurs larmes.

- Sam! On t'as posé une question! Insista son père en dardant sur lui son regard polaire.

- Heu...C'est-à-dire que...En fait...Bredouilla-t-il, paniqué.

- S'il-te-plait Sam...Souffla la petite fille, les lèvres pinçées. Dean comprendra que c'était pour m'aider...

- D'accord. Céda-t-il sous les regards furibonds de ses parents. Je vais l'apeller...

- On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, jeune homme. Lui promit froidement son père. Dépèches-toi!

Opinant de la tête, Sam alla vite rechercher le téléphone dans son sac. Il le gardait toujours avec lui au cas où...Une fois l'appareil en main, il se sentit mal de l'utiliser en face de sa mère. Il savait ce qu'ils allaient lui dire. Ils allaient lui reprocher de n'avoir rien dit toutes ces années où ils voulaients juste savoir s'il allait bien et où il était. Comment avait-il pu leur cacher ça?! Refoulant tout ça, il composa le numéro de Dean et paniqua légèrement quand il ne décrocha pas aux premières sonneries.

_- Sam?! Il y a un souci? Pourquoi tu m'appelles?!_

La voix de son grand frère samblait caverneuse et sourde, comme s'il parlait dans un tunnel. Au ton plutôt bourru et direct, Sam pu dire que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour le joindre.

- Hum...non, non...C'est juste...

_- Sam, j'ai pas franchement le temps là et...Merde!_

- Dean! Ca va?!

_- Oui, super_. Répondit-il plein de sarcasme._ Alors?!_

- Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, ici.

_- Quelqu'un pour moi? Ca te dérangerais d'être plus claire?!_

- Heu...C'est une petite fille...Expliqua Sam, sommairement.

_- Une petite fille? Blonde avec une queue de cheval?_

- Oui, c'est q...

_- Dix minutes. _Lança Dean en raccrochant.

Sam resta un instant à regarder stupidement le téléphone. Dean n'avait jamais été aussi bref avec lui. Sa voix lui avait semblé tendue, presque aiguisée. Et en plus, il n'avait même pas fallu deux secondes pour qu'il comprenne de qui il parlait et encore moins pour qu'il se decide à venir alors qu'il était apparement assez occupé. Qui était cette fille? Comment connaissait-elle son frère?

**. . .**

- Bordel! Jura Dean en raccrochant.

- Un problème?! Demanda Caleb à quelques pas de lui, en essuyant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa joue.

- Jo est chez moi. Répondit-il simplement en couvrant la vilaine entaille qui béait sur sa main.

- Hein?!

- Exactement. Souffla Dean, ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait être inquiet ou en colère après la jeune fille. Je dois y aller. Elle est seule avec ma famille...

- Ils vont pas la bouffer, tu sais...Lui fit remarquer Caleb avec un sourire railleur. T'as bien dix minutes à m'accorder...

- Le boulot est terminé...Argua Dean en indiquant les deux corps déjà putréfiés gisant au sol. Je te laisse le nettoyage...

- Tu te fous de moi?!

- Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'elle en déballe un peu trop...Et puis, c'est bizarre qu'elle se pointe à Lawrence toute seule. Helen ne l'aurait jamais permis...

- Et tu comptes y aller comme ça?! Lui demanda son ami. Avec une main en sang, une lèvre petée et des haillons en guise de vêtement...? Lui dit-il en indiquant ses habits couverts de terre.

Pour toute réponse, Dean haussa les épaules et quinze minutes plus tard, il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de ses parents. Il ne sonna même pas, ni ne frappa à la porte. Celle-ci était ouverte, comme toujours et Dean n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps d'attendre. Il entendit des voix venant de la salle à manger s'y dirigea sans reflechir. Son coeur fit un bond quand il aperçu le visage éraflé de Jo. La petite avait les yeux rougis et la mine sombre malgré qu'une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard. Il pouvait déjà voir en elle la femme sur d'elle et têtue qu'elle allait devenir...C'est elle qui fut la première à le voir puisque tout les autres lui tournait le dos...

- Dean! Lança-t-elle en bondissant littéralement dans ses bras.

Il la receptionna sans mal, comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois avec Sam. Il sentait la petite trembler contre lui et, instinctivement, la pris à bras. Cela sembla ouvrir les vannes et Jo commença à pleurer contre son épaule. Dean ne pensa même pas à saluer sa famille ou à lui poser des questions. La première chose à faire était de calmer Jo pour avoir des réponses claires...

- Chut...Tout va bien princesse...Tout va bien...Lui murmura-t-il doucement en caressant doucement son dos.

- Maman...Maman...est opérée! Sanglota la petite.

- Chut...Calme-toi...Respire calmement et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Jo...

- Maman...Maman...

- Jo! Cingla-t-il plus sèchement et il pu presque sentir le sursaut de sa famille. Concentre-toi, princesse. Dit-il plus modérement.

Jo sembla reprendre contenance et se débattit un petit peu pour que Dean la pose au sol. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur et le regarda avec tellement d'admiration et de foi qu'il s'en sentit mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolée, Dean. Désolée.

- Ne t'excuse jamais devant moi pour pleurer, princesse. Lui répondit-t-il avec un mince sourire. Donc? Que fais-tu ici, Jo?

- Papa avait à faire dans le coin et j'ai insisté pour l'accompagner. Je voulais voir ta région...Soupira-t-elle tristement. Maman est venue aussi. Quand nous sommes arrivés, papa est parti travailler et moi et maman, on est partie faire des courses et...et...

- Et?

- On a eu un accident de voiture et maman était blessée et les médecins ont dit qu'elle devait être opérée et ils m'ont demandé mon nom et...et...

- Tout va bien, Jo. Lui assura-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Je vais appeler ton père et on va aller à l'hopital, tous ensemble, d'accord? Je suis sur que ta maman va très bien...C'est une dure à cuire, notre Helen...

Dean composait déjà le numéro de Bill, si absorbé par Jo et sa mésaventure qu'il en oubliait sa famille, qui avait tout loisir de le détailler des pieds à la tête. John ne pourra jamais dire que son fils ne le surprenait pas...En fait, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Dean parvenait à dire ou faire quelque chose qui le plongeait dans la perplexité ou lui apportait mille et une questions. D'abord, il y avait eu cette gamine, sans doute plus jeune que Sam, qui réclamait Dean alors qu'elle était blessée et bouleversée. Puis, il apprenait que son cadet leur avait menti depuis le début et qu'il avait un moyen personel de contacter Dean...Comment avait-il pu leur cacher ça? De plus, un seul coup de fil avait suffit pour que Dean rapplique illico presto, agissant avec la fillette comme s'il avait toujours connu. Jo, apparemment, avait semblé se détendre et relâcher la pression dés qu'elle avait vu Dean, ce qui montrait bien à quel point ces deux-là étaient proches. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire comme quoi Dean habitait avec elle? Son frère était-il l'un des fameux "ami" dont leur avait parlé Dean? Et bordel, pourquoi Dean était blessé? Tellement de choses l'interpellait...Le comportement de Dean vis-à-vis de la gamine, son ton tantôt doux, tantôt rustre; le délai de l'arrivée de Dean,...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait manqué le début de la conversation entre Dean et le père de la gamine, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. La voix de Dean était assurée et réconfortante en même temps.

- Je sais...Elle est avec moi. Elle va bien Bill mais...Bill...C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire. Elle et Helen ont eu un accident de voiture...Ouais, un bête accident de voiture...Je ne sais pas. Jo a eu peur et elle venue chez mes parents...C'est pas grave, je gère...D'après Jo, elle devait être opérée, Bill...Calme-toi! Je suis sur que tout va bien...Oui, c'est ça. On se rejoint à l'hopital...Je pense aussi...Oui, ici.

Dean leur jeta un bref regard mi-songeur, mi-confiant; comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Elle sera en sécurité. Reprit-il d'une voix assurée avant de raccrocher.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il entraîna Jo dans une autre pièce et veilla à bien fermer la porte. Il ne voulait absolument pas que ses parents ou Sam entendent ce qu'il allait dire à la petite.

A ses côtés, Jo avait bien seché ses larmes et le regardait, prête à boire chacune de ses paroles.

- Alors? Demanda-t-elle de sa jeune voix.

- Ton papa et moi, on va aller à l'hopital. Toi, tu vas resté ici...

- Quoi! Rouspeta-t-elle en élevant la voix. Mais je...

- Non Jo. Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée et ton père est d'accord avec moi. La coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Je veux voir maman!

- Tu la verra dés que possible. Caleb passera te prendre dés qu'il a fini, ok?

- ...

- Ok, Jo? Insista-t-il.

- Ok. Souffla-t-elle, attristée. Je vais rester ici?

- Oui. Tu es en sécurité, ici. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose...

- Quoi?!

- Ils vont te poser beaucoup de questions sur moi et sur la situation. Réfléchis bien avant de répondre. Tu sais où est la limite...

- Je dirai rien sur rien! Juré, craché!

Satisfait, Dean lui serra une dernière fois l'épaule avant de sortir de la chambre. Au rez-de-chaussée, sa famille l'attendait avec impatience. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu placer un seul mot, Dean enchaîna:

- Je vais à l'hopital voir sa mère. On parlera tout à l'heure.

- Mais Dean...Commença Sam.

- Tout à l'heure, Sam! Hela Dean qui se avait déjà passé la porte d'entrée.

Sam pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il ressentait. Il était en colère avant tout. Qui était donc cette fille pour laquelle Dean lâchait tout et accourait plus vite que son ombre? Et puis, il avait entendu ses parents dire que Dean vivait chez elle...C'était peut-être idiot mais il était jaloux...D'un pas décidé, il monta les marches de l'escalier deux par deux pour aller voir la petite fille sans remarquer que ses parents l'imitaient.

Quant il rentra dans la chambre, il s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir été en colère contre elle. La petite avait encore pleuré à en juger par les traces de larmes sur ses joues et sa tête était enfouie dans ses mains.

- Jo, c'est ça? Demanda doucement en s'installant à coté d'elle.

- Ouais...Souffla-t-elle en se redressant, essuyant sauvagement ses larmes. Et t'es Sam...Dean nous parle souvent de toi.

- Il paraît. Jeff me l'avait déjà dit...Répondit-il distraitement.

- Jeff? Demanda Jo, les sourcils fronçés.

- Oui, un des amis de Dean...Des cheveux blonf fonçés, court, assez drôle? Poursuivit-il voyant qu'elle voyait pas de qui il parlait.

- Ho...Jeff, bien sur...Marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

- Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, n'est-ce pas? Lança presque rudement John.

Jo ne lui prêta pas attention, elle se détourna même légèrement de lui, le niant totatelement. L'homme echangea un regard complice avec sa femme, ils étaient bien décidés à en apprendre plus sur leur garçon.

- Donc, reprit Sam légèrement mal à l'aise, Dean vit chez toi?

- Hm hm...Opina simplement Jo.

- C'est un ami de ton frère, c'est ça? Tenta Sam, ne voyant vraiment pas d'autres raisons valables pour laquelle Dean vivrait chez ces gens.

- J'ai pas de frère. Répondit brièvement la petite fille.

- How...A ta soeur alors?

- C'est l'ami de mon père, ok?! S'énerva Jo en les foudroyant du regard. Et si vous permettez, j'attend des nouvelles de ma mère qui est entrain de se faire opérer alors j'ai pas super envie de repondre à votre interrogatoire sur Dean! Si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus sur sa vie, fallait pas le chasser de la maison!

- On ne l'a pas chassé! S'insurgea Sam.

- Si! Insista Jo qui venait de trouver un défouloir pour sa colère. Et deux fois en plus! Une fois, juste parce qu'il avait une arme et l'autre, juste parce qu'il était homo! C'est vraiment nul parce qu'en plus Dean il est super heureux avec son copain!

- Tu connais le copain de Dean? Demanda Mary, soudain encore plus interessée.

- Evidemment, puisque Dean habite à la maison. La plupart du temps.

- Et quand il n'est pas chez vous?

- Il est avec...Jeff. Ou d'autres copains.

- Et habitez-vous? Demanda Mary dans le ton de la conversation.

- Vous me prenez pour une idiote?! S'indigna Jo. Si Dean ne veut pas que vous sachiez où il vit, il a ses raisons!

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer...Remarqua Sam.

- Bien sur...Il est super fort et très gentils...C'est lui qui m'a appris à...Lança Jo avant de s'interrompre et de se pinçer les lèvres. Tout un tas de truc...Reprit-elle d'un ton plus modéré.

- Et donc, reprit Mary avec un sourire encourageant, tu connais Angel?

- Qui?! Demanda Jo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Angel Casey, répéta Mary d'une voix blanche. C'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle le copain de Dean, non? Jo?

- Ha...Oui...Angel...Bien sur...Assura la gamine avec un aplomb certain. Mais on ne l'appelle jamais comme ça! On l'appelle Cass...Pour Casey.

- Hoo...D'accord. Souffla Mary, ayant eut soudainement peur d'un énième mensonge de son fils.

Derrière elle, John crispa les poings, bien moins crédule que sa femme quand on en venait à leur fils. Dean leur avait encore menti...Pourquoi leur mentir sur le nom de son copain?

- Il n'y a que Dean qui l'appelle Mon Ange...Lui sussurra Jo sur le ton de la confidence.

- C'est vrai? S'amusa Mary.

- Hm Hm...

- Et, s'aventura Mary, il est vieux ce Casey?

- Bah, pour moi, vous êtes tous vieux...Eluda Jo en haussant les épaules. C'est la chambre de Dean quand il était petit, ici? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça...Murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Tu l'imaginais comment? S'interessa Sam.

- Sais pas...Differente...Marmonna-t-elle en promenant son regard sur les murs bleus délavés et les vieux posters de rock...

- Tu as l'air de bien connaître Dean. Ton père et lui se connaissent depuis combien de temps? Demanda John d'une voix maîtrisée.

- Quelques années, je devais avoir environ 6 ou 7 ans je pense...Donc, il y a peu près 4 ans...Répondit Jo pensivement.

- Il avait 13 ans...Murmura Mary pour elle-même. Et il est allé habiter chez vous dés que...qu'il est parti d'ici?

- Non. Il est venu après s'être cassé la jambe.

- Tu es sa princesse! S'exclama Sam soudainement.

- Quoi?

- Ce jour-là à l'hopital, il parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone et il l'appelait Princesse! On pensait que c'était sa petite amie!

- Hoo! Oui, c'est moi, il m'a toujours appelé comme ça!

Sam pinça les lèvres alors qu'une sourde colère grondait dans son ventre. Alors c'était ça? Dean était parti pour aller vivre dans une autre famille? Il les avait abandonné pour s'occuper de sa Princesse?!

- Pas besoin d'être jaloux, Sam. Lança Jo en l'étudiant du regard.

- J'suis pas jaloux. Cingla-t-il amèrement.

- Bien sur que si! Moi aussi, j'étais jalouse quand il parlait de toi, au début...

- Et tu ne l'es plus maintenant? Demanda suspicieusement le garçon.

- Disons que j'ai compris qu'il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu es le petit frère de Dean et il me traite comme sa petite soeur.

Etrangement, cela n'apaisa absolument pas Sam. La flamme qui brûlait dans son ventre se fit brasier alors qu'une idée horrible se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. C'était une peur idiote et puérile et ridicule mais...est-ce que son frère l'avait remplacé?


End file.
